Celebridade do Mês
by blueberrytree
Summary: A jornalista Bella Swan tinha um trabalho simples: passar um mês seguindo um famoso e vivendo no luxo de Hollywood. Mas o que antes era um sonho, virou fardo. Porém tudo mudou quando o famoso cantor Edward Cullen tornou-se sua próxima matéria. AH/OOC.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Lou por, mesmo ocupada, aceitar betar essa fic, sua linda. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN e Giuly pela ajudinha com resumo. **

**Essa é minha primeira long fic.**

**Celebridade Do Mês**

Prólogo

Os rabiscos feitos em meu caderno vermelho e a intensa luz do monitor pareciam me zombar. Essa era a oitava celebridade, não deveria ser tão difícil assim, – _não depois de James_ – mas, surpreendentemente, era.

Meu prazo se esgotava e eu só podia culpar a mim mesma pela idéia dessa maldita matéria.

Assim que me formei em jornalismo pela UCLA, fui efetivada na revista "Crepúsculo" trabalhando em pequenas matérias e cobrindo eventos que ninguém dava importância. No começo tudo era maravilhoso, afinal trabalhava para uma das revistas mais famosas dos Estados Unidos, porém, após dois anos fazendo praticamente a mesma coisa, aquilo que um dia considerei um sonho tornando-se realidade, logo se tornou uma tortura.

Tudo começou a mudar quando Alec Newman, editor-chefe da revista, anunciou que gostaria de uma nova coluna, algo que fizesse o leitor sentir-se mais próximo de sua celebridade favorita. A notícia se espalhou pela redação e todos, assim como eu, ficaram empolgados.

Quando pus os pés em casa, pensei em milhões de possibilidades e tentei ter uma idéia mirabolante, mas nada parecia interessante o suficiente. Já havia desistido de pensar em algo e me conformado que eu, Bella Swan, estava destinada a apenas um artigo de cem palavras no cantinho de uma página, porém, um telefonema da minha amiga de longa data, Angela Weber, fez tudo se modificar. Até hoje me lembro perfeitamente de nossa conversa.

_- Bella?_

_- Hey Ang._

_- Tô com tédio._

_- E você achou que eu seria uma boa forma de entretenimento?_

_- Bem, você trabalha para um dos maiores meios de entretenimento dos Estados Unidos, achei que poderia ter algo interessante para me contar._

_- Nada. Na verdade hoje surgiu uma... – comecei a contá-la sobre a nova oportunidade, mas fui logo interrompida._

_- Ah meu Deus! Põe no canal 84!_

_- Que foi?_

_- Põe! É o Jacob Black!_

_- Angela? De novo? Você parece uma adolescente falando desse cara!_

_- Me deixa, eu não ligo. Ele é super gostoso!_

_- Deixa só o Ben ouvir isso._

_- Ele sabe que tenho a maior queda pelo Jake. Aliás, até me deu permissão para transar com ele caso um dia a gente se encontre._

_- Isso é doentio!_

_- Doentio nada! Imagine um dia inteiro na companhia desse pedaço de mau caminho._

_- Vou completamente ignorar do que você acabou de chamá-lo, mas pressuponho que você iria de fato à loucura passando um dia com ele. Imagine um mês?_

_- Unf! Seria um sonho – ela suspirou e no mesmo momento uma luz se ascendeu em minha cabeça._

Assim surgiu "Celebridade do Mês". A idéia era bem simples: eu passaria um mês colada a uma celebridade, morando em sua casa, indo nos mesmos eventos, saindo com as mesmas pessoas, ou seja, viveria no luxo de Hollywood por exatos trinta dias. Após esse período, teria o prazo de uma semana para entregar a matéria completa relatando minha experiência. Quando contei meu plano para Alec, ele achou incrível e além de comprar minha idéia triplicando meu salário, me deu algo tão bom quanto isso: quatro páginas só para mim na revista.

Hoje vejo quão ingênua era no começo, achava que a fama era fácil e que tudo que via na televisão ou nas bancas era a mais pura verdade. Nada me preparou para o quão superficial era aquele mundo. Minha primeira matéria foi com Maria Mendonza, uma modelo espanhola que era a nova _It Girl_ na América. Assim que cheguei a sua casa de – desnecessários - oito quartos admito ter ficado um pouco deslumbrada, mas depois de segui-la durante tantos dias vi que não trocaria minha vida privada por nada daquilo.

Outra coisa que vinha com esse trabalho era descobrir os podres dos famosos que eram tão idolatrados. Maria, por exemplo, não podia fazer uma refeição sem depois ir direto para o banheiro, deixando bem claro pelos barulhos que poderiam ser escutados através da porta, que sua refeição preparada por um _chef_ vindo direto da Espanha para cuidar de suas necessidades, já que sentia falta da comida caseira espanhola, era imediatamente despejada em seu vaso banhado a ouro. Ela passava tempo demais lá... Vai ver era por isso que sentia a necessidade de gastar mais do que o suficiente com um sanitário.

Minha segunda celebridade foi James, o ator com cara de mocinho, mas que na verdade era um grande _bad boy_. Depois dele, não sei como não desisti de toda essa loucura, mas em seguida veio minha recompensa: Jacob Black. Minha estadia de trinta dias teria sido maravilhosa, se não fosse apenas pelo fato de que Jake também vivia uma mentira e aquilo me causava tristeza. O galã que Angela e milhões de mulheres tanto amavam e desejavam era, na verdade, gay e todos os encontros com as gostosonas do momento eram pura armação de seu agente. Infelizmente homofobia ainda era um problema na tão moderna Hollywood.

Certa parte do contrato, que os famosos assinavam antes de participar da matéria, dizia que a imagem deles jamais poderia ser modificada para pior e que qualquer coisa que acontecesse durante minha permanência na casa deles só poderia ser publicada após aprovação dos mesmos e de seus agentes. O segredo deles permanecia comigo e no fim de algumas matérias era quase como se eu também me vendesse à fama.

Conforme os meses foram passando, o sucesso de "Celebridade do Mês" só crescia, trazendo um aumento de até 20% de vendas das revistas nas edições que estava incluso. Hoje tinha que escrever a matéria mais esperada desde quando tudo isso começou, afinal, quem não gostaria de passar um mês com o cantor Edward Cullen?

O cursor piscava num documento em branco, esperando minhas palavras, mas como começar a história sobre um homem que em apenas trinta dias me fez desejar ser parte desse mundo de fantasias que eu tanto repudiava?

**N/A: *roendo unhas e limpando o suor da testa***

**Eu pretendo atualizar semanalmente (sextas... se tudo der certo) e embora eu ache que esse prólogo tenha ficado um pouco sério, essa fic é de comédia.**

**Sejam carinhosos comigo e deixem uma review? **


	2. Dia 1

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Lou por, mesmo ocupada, aceitar betar essa fic, sua linda. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN.**

**

* * *

**

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 1

Tudo começava sempre da mesma forma: às 9 horas da manhã pegava minha mala que já tinha arrumado no dia anterior e sentava a mesa da cozinha para tomar o café da manhã. Em uma mão tinha uma colher para comer o cereal matinal - que acabava inúmeras vezes sendo esquecido no leite e virando uma gosma - e em outra um maço de papeis contendo as informações sobre a pessoa com quem passaria os próximos 30 dias.

A primeira página continha um pequeno resumo. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ou como era internacionalmente conhecido, Edward Cullen, nasceu dia 20 de junho de 1987, tinha 23 anos e veio de uma família de classe média de Chicago. Teve uma infância normal, aparentemente sem dramas, e cresceu com seus dois irmãos, Emmett, 28 anos, e Alice, 25 anos. Seus pais ainda permaneciam casados e após o sucesso do filho, mudaram-se para Califórnia tentando manter a proximidade do caçula. Na adolescência se interessou por música e enquanto os amigos da escola estavam matriculados em aulas de artes marciais, Edward passava suas tardes aprendendo piano e violão. A fama só veio bater em sua porta há pouco mais dois anos, quando chamou atenção de uma grande gravadora com os diversos vídeos caseiros com _covers_ das músicas do momento que tinha hospedado em sua conta do _youtube, _tais vídeos tinham gerado milhões de visualizações o tornando o _queridinho_ da internet.

Seu primeiro CD saiu há um ano e meio e nesse tempo já havia emplacado três _singles_ que ficaram semanas em primeiro lugar na _Billboard_. Essa última parte não foi novidade para mim, já que o CD de Edward era um dos mais executados em meu iPod desde o dia de seu lançamento.

O celular apitou indicando que só tinha mais 15 minutos para sair se pretendesse chegar a casa dele no horário que foi combinado. Tomei o resto de meu café da manhã, lavei a vasilha e fechei a porta de casa – se é podia chamar este lugar de casa, já que passava apenas uma semana por mês lá dentro.

Colocando a mala no carro, segui o caminho que me levava a Edward Cullen. A viagem durou cerca de 2 horas e 40 minutos**-** menos tempo que eu previa.

No portão de entrada da propriedade havia um porteiro eletrônico e eu apertei o botão com o intuito que me deixassem entrar na residência.

- Alô? – perguntou uma voz que julguei parecida demais com a que estava ouvindo no caminho.

- Edward? É Bella Swan, jornalista. – falei colocando a cabeça para fora da janela do carro e acenando para câmera que estava logo a minha frente.

- Bella? Você só devia chegar em... – falou com uma voz agoniada, provavelmente checando o relógio – 15 minutos.

- Eu sei, mas o trânsito estava a meu favor. Tem como você me deixar entrar?

- Hmm... Ok. – ele respondeu hesitante, mas abriu o portão.

Estacionei meu carro ao lado de um Volvo XC60 prateado e fui direto a entrada. Ali, parado somente com uma brechinha da porta aberta, estava o cantor mais famoso dos últimos anos e ele parecia estar... com medo?

- Edward? – perguntei chegando mais perto de onde ele estava.

- Oi... – ele respondeu, porém continuou com a porta entreaberta.

- Você está bem?

- Sim e você?

- Também... er...tem como você abrir a porta?

- Bella?

- Isso.

- Isabella Swan? – ele perguntou de novo e logo imaginei duas possibilidades: esse homem está drogado ou então é retardado. Ou ambos. Já vi que seria um longo mês.

- Sim. Isabella Marie Swan, jornalista que vai morar um mês com você. – falei apontando para minha mala – Você quer ver minha identidade?

- Na verdade, sim, boa idéia. – ele respondeu. _Esse cara tá falando sério? E eu achando que já tinha aprendido a lidar com as bizarrices das celebridades. Leve engano._ Tirando a identidade de dentro da minha carteira, entreguei a ele.

- Será que agora posso entrar?

- Ok – ele falou, finalmente, abrindo a porta – Me desculpa, é que eu tive alguns problemas essa semana associados ao seu nome. Aparentemente algumas fãs descobriram que você ia passar alguns dias comigo e tentaram fingir que eram você pra entrar dentro da minha casa, mas o problema mesmo só ocorreu ontem porque eu confundi as datas e acabei achando que a menina que apareceu fosse você e deixei ela entrar, porém quando abri a porta ela começou a gritar e chorar, então desde ontem ando um pouco preocupado.

Admito que demorei um pouco para prestar atenção no que ele estava falando porque assim que a porta foi aberta, eu levei um choque. Isso já havia acontecido uma vez comigo, para ser mais exata com a minha celebridade número 5: Irina Goldfarb. Ela era uma deusa nas capas de revista, mas pessoalmente e sem maquiagem chegava a assustar. Com Edward também foi um susto, mas pelo motivo oposto. Ele parecia bonito, porém nada "Oh meu Deus!" nas fotos que saíam por aí, mas pessoalmente... Oh meu Deus! Ele era cabelos estavam molhados, parecendo um tom escuro de castanho, mas algumas partes que estavam secas pareciam cor de bronze, graças à iluminação do sol que vinha das janelas. Seus olhos eram verdes e vibrantes, seu nariz longo e reto, os lábios eram delicados, mas de forma alguma femininos. Ele estava dois passos a minha frente e devido a sua altura, minha cabeça tinha que ficar curvada para cima caso quisesse olhar seu rosto. O corpo não era super musculoso, mas parecia definido, firme. A proximidade fez com que sentisse seu cheiro de sabonete.

- Bella?

- Ahn? Ah sim. Bom, agora você pode ficar certo que sou eu mesma. – falei dando um sorriso e tentando disfarçar o fato de eu estava o secando.

- Claro, desculpe mais uma vez, mas é que infelizmente nunca li uma matéria sua e jamais vi sua foto. Agora que sei como é o seu rosto com certeza não irei esquecer. – ele falou dando um sorriso e mostrando seus dentes brancos. _Aposto que minhas bochechas estão vermelhas. Merda! – _Você pode se sentar.

Ele apontou para um sofá branco e deixando minha mala num canto, sentei, finalmente observando o lugar ao meu redor. A casa era praticamente toda de vidro, fazendo com que a vista do jardim que tinha dessa posição me deixasse quase sem palavras.

- A minha assessora ainda não chegou e disse que gostaria de conversar com você antes de tudo.

- Sem problemas – respondi sorrindo tentando fazer com que ele se sentisse mais confortável ao meu redor. As vezes alguns famosos tinham dificuldade com uma estranha invadindo seu espaço – Sua casa é muito bonita.

- Obrigado, é bastante extravagante, mas depois de uma lista que a minha irmã fez com 56 motivos pelos quais deveria comprar essa casa, acabei convencido de que era uma boa idéia. Assim que resolvermos as coisas com a Jessica te mostro o resto dos cômodos, inclusive seu quarto.

- Quantas pessoas moram aqui?

- Na verdade só eu. Zafrina e Carmen passam 5 dias da semana aqui, elas são a cozinheira e faxineira, respectivamente. Ah e a mais nova mulher da casa, Nessie.

- Nessie?

- Minha cadela. Ela só tem 7 semanas, daqui a pouco aparece por aqui correndo. Espero que você não tenha problema com animais.

- De forma alguma.

O interfone tocou, indicando que alguém desejava entrar. Um latido finopodia ser escutado de onde eu estava na sala e Edward pediu licença para abrir a porta. Quando retornou estava com uma mulher loira que parecia estar na casa dos 30 anos, provavelmente sua assessora de imprensa, Jessica, mas minha atenção foi roubada quando vi a coisa mais preciosa do mundo nos braços de Edward: uma cachorra boxer tigrada que parecia deveras entretida mordendo um dedo.

- Bella, essa é Jessica, minha assessora e essa é Nessie – ele falou e eu logo levantei do sofá para pegar a cachorra.

- Oi fofa! – falei colocando meu rosto perto da cadela que me respondeu com uma lambida no nariz, fazendo com que Edward e eu caíssemos na gargalhada. Lembrando que havia mais uma pessoa na sala, direcionei-me a Jessica – Me desculpa, fiquei totalmente distraída com essa mocinha. Muito prazer.

- Prazer. Vejo que você já está se adaptando a nova residência.

- Sim, é um lugar adorável.

- Edward só gosta do melhor – ela falou dando um tapinha na coxa dele e me oferecendo um pequeno sorriso. _O que ela estava insinuando com isso?_ – Bom, o contrato já foi assinado semana passada, mas eu só vim para reforçar alguns pontos.

- Claro. Você tem alguma dúvida?

- Não, tudo estava bem explicado. Como você sabe Edward é bastante jovem e novo nesse meio, espero que você não gaste o seu tempo nem o dele formulando mentiras e distorcendo palavras para causar polêmicas na sua revista.

- Jessica, eu nunca... – comecei a falar, mas ela parecia não ter interesse no que eu estava prestes a dizer.

- Claro que você nunca faria algo assim, até porque eu logo entraria com um processo contra a revista caso isso acontecesse, mas só quero deixar isso bem frisado. Outra coisa que pedi é que não seja citado em momento algum que ele fuma como uma chaminé. Péssimo hábito que estamos tentando cortar e seria melhor ninguém saber o quanto ele está prejudicando a saúde e a voz com isso – ela falou e sentado ao lado dela vi Edward rolando os olhos – Assim que a matéria estiver pronta quero ser a primeira a ler e tenho o direito de sugerir qualquer mudança, estamos claras?

- Como cristal – respondi friamente. Já sabia de tudo isso pelo contrato, _ela por um acaso pensava que eu não sabia ler?_

- Ótimo! Espero que não tenhamos problemas.

- Não teremos – falei dando um sorriso forçado. Lembrei do incidente dessa semana que Edward me contou e achei melhor deixar bem claro que não havia ligação comigo – O inconveniente que Edward passou essa semana envolvendo meu nome não tem nenhuma ligação real com a minha pessoa, quero logo esclarecer para que não haja enganos futuros.

- Que inconveniente? – ela perguntou virando-se com surpreendente rapidez para Edward. Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça puxando o cabelo e encostou os cotovelos em seus joelhos – Edward, o que você está escondendo de mim?

- Não foi nada demais – ele respondeu e era incrível assistir a interação entre os dois. Jessica parecia tratá-lo como uma criança.

- Se não fosse você já teria me contado – ela falou e ele então cedeu, contando o que havia acontecido com a fã histérica que apareceu em sua porta – Eddie, quantas vezes vou ter que te falar que você precisa de um porteiro e um segurança nessa casa?

- Não é preciso! Eu nem teria aquele maldito porteiro eletrônico se não fosse a minha irmã invadindo minha casa toda hora.

- É necessário sim. E Isabella, antes que você ache que ele não gosta da irmã e coloque isso na sua matéria, ele só diz isso porque ela aparece toda hora sem avisar.

- Eu não supus... – tentei responder, mas ela mais uma vez, obviamente, interrompeu.

- Claro que não – ela falou num tom debochado – Edward, hoje vou ligar pro Felix e amanhã você terá um segurança e um porteiro nessa casa.

- Jessica... – ele falou com um ar exausto.

- Não quero ouvir reclamações, você sabe muito bem que tudo que faço é para o seu bem. Agora me leve até a porta que ainda tenho milhões de coisas pra fazer. Ainda hoje nos falamos, fique atento ao celular, você sabe o quanto me irrito quando cai na caixa postal. – ela falou se levantando – Isabella foi um prazer, espero que tudo saia de acordo como o combinado para não haver estresse.

- Pode ficar tranquila – respondi já dando graças a Deus que ela estava indo embora. Como ele aguenta uma pessoa como ela?

Edward a levou até a porta enquanto eu fiquei no sofá brincando com Nessie. Assim que retornou ele pediu desculpas pela forma que Jessica falou comigo e ofereceu fazer um _tour_ pela casa. Colocando a cachorrano chão e puxando minha mala, segui seus passos.

Assim que saímos da sala ele me mostrou a cozinha, onde conheci Zafrina, uma senhora muito carismática que cuidava da culinária. A cozinha era bastante moderna e a vista para o jardim era magnífica.

Em seguida fomos até a sala de jantar. No centro de uma mesa para dez pessoas estava um belo arranjo de flores, que descobri ser obra de Alice, irmã de Edward. Ele me informou que havia dois quartos nesse andar e que normalmente eram ocupados, um por sua mãe e seu pai, e outro por seu irmão e esposa quando se hospedavam na casa. Nós seguimos por um corredor que dava direto a um mini-cinema.

- Ah, agora estamos chegando às partes extravagantes.

- É porque você não viu o lado de fora ainda – ele falou rindo – Pra ser sincero isso não é algo tão extravagante. Antes de ficar conhecido eu tinha o hábito de ir ao cinema toda semana, mas agora você tem noção do quão difícil é ir até a esquina?

- É. Não deve ser tão fácil.

- Não é. Agora imagine ir até o cinema. Parece que todo lugar que vou, escuto gritos.

- Ao menos deve fazer bem ao ego, né? – perguntei brincando.

- No começo sim. Hoje em dia só faz mal aos meus tímpanos, mas não posso reclamar, é a forma que os fãs têm de expressar o quão contente estão por me ver – ele falou com um sorriso tímido no rosto – Bom, ainda resta mais uma coisa a mostrar nesse andar.

Nós saímos do mini-cinema e entramos em outra sala. Assim como minhas celebridades número 4 e 7, os cantores Jane Rampling e Peter Walters, Edward tinha um enorme estúdio musical. Ele contou que nos dias que não tinha trabalho programado, passava horas lá dentro.

- Uma vez eu me desliguei por completo do mundo lá fora e fiquei 8 horas seguidas aqui dentro. Zafrina e Carmen não estavam trabalhando nesse dia. Jessica ficou louca porque tentou me ligar e eu tinha esquecido o celular no quarto. Acabou que ela teve que ligar pra minha irmã vir até aqui pra ver se eu estava vivo.

- Estou começando a ficar curiosa pra conhecer a sua irmã pela quantidade de vezes que ela aparece nas histórias que você conta.

- Ah, você vai conhecer. Não se assuste se um dia você acordar e se deparar com ela dentro do seu quarto mexendo em seu armário. Você não faz idéia de quantas vezes isso já aconteceu comigo.

- Ah meu Deus, ela é cleptomaníaca?

- Não, nada disso. Ela não entra no quarto pra roubar, mas pra organizar. Tenho grandes suspeitas que ela tenha TOC. Você conhece algo chamado espaço pessoal?

- Sim.

- Bom, Alice não conhece.

Deixando o estúdio subimos uma escada que levava até o segundo andar. Uma saleta foi a primeira coisa que vi. Edward apelidou o espaço de "sala de TV", porém não havia TV no local e sim um projetor. Passamos pela porta do quarto que pertencia a Alice quando ela ficava na casa, mas acabamos não entrando porque Edward tinha medo de tirar algo do lugar e ter que ficar horas escutando Alice reclamando quão importante era deixar as coisas no canto certo. Adiante fomos até o quarto de Edward.

- Aqui é onde mágica acontece. – ele disse e eu quase engasguei com minha própria saliva. _Ainda bem que ele não lê pensamentos porque eu com certeza estava imaginando a mágica acontecendo_. Notando minha reação Edward parou como se estivesse pensando e então seus olhos se arregalaram – Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! A mágica que me refiro são as canções que eu componho. Normalmente no meio da noite me inspiro e sempre pego o caderno que fica na mesinha de cabeceira. Não estava falando de sexo. Eu nunca transo, quer dizer, eu nunca transo aqui...

- Edward!- gritei tentando fazer com que ele parasse de falar. Ele estava se constrangendo e me constrangendo.

- Ah meu Deus! Por favor, não coloque isso na sua matéria sobre mim.

- Não vou por. Continua me mostrando o resto da casa, por favor – falei. _Merda, quanto mais eu tento não pensar no que ele acabou de falar mais eu penso. Não vou olhar pra cama, não vou olhar pra cama. Meu Deus olha o tamanho dessa cama! As coisas que eu poderia fazer nessa cama. E naquela cadeira também._

- Bella? – ele me chamou coçando o cabelo com uma expressão de dúvida.

- Seu quarto é lindo – respondi andando até onde ele estava. Com um controle na mão Edward apertou um botão e imediatamente uma tela de projeção saiu do teto. – Uau

- Legal né? Tem uma no seu quarto também. Aqui é a varanda, ampla vista de Los Angeles e a piscina. Seu quarto tem vista pra piscina também, mas é um pouco mais próxima.

- Essa é a casa mais legal que eu já fiquei. Você não quer me adotar? – falei de brincadeira.

- Hmm... – Edward falou me olhando da cabeça aos pés. Um sorriso surgiu no canto de sua boca. – Definitivamente é algo a se cogitar.

_Eu estou ferrada._

- É... Onde fica meu quarto? – perguntei tentando olhar pra tudo quando era lugar, menos Edward. _Merda, olhei pra cama_.

- Vamos lá.

Meu quarto era menor que o de Edward, mas também tinha uma vista incrível. O banheiro era espaçoso e moderno, mas ao mesmo tempo simples. Estava apaixonada por aquela casa. Deixei minha mala ao lado do _closet_ e desci para almoçar.

Quando nos sentamos à mesa, fiquei surpresa ao ver que Zafrina sentou-se junto a nós. Todas as celebridades anteriores faziam os empregados comerem na cozinha. Meu espanto foi maior quando Edward a chamou de "vovó".

Após o almoço pedi licença, fui para meu quarto arrumar as coisas que estavam em minha mala e conhecer um pouco mais do espaço que ficaria por mais 4 semanas. Algumas horas depois desci para procurar Edward e Zafrina me informou que ele estava tocando no estúdio.

Lembrando-me do lugar que Edward havia me mostrado antes, fui até lá. Ao abrir a porta, o encontrei tocando piano com seus olhos fechados. Era uma bela melodia. Cheguei um pouco mais perto e seus olhos se abriram me encarando, suas mãos jamais largando as teclas do piano. Os pêlos de meu braço se arrepiaram e eu desviei o olhar. Assim que a música acabou Edward se levantou e veio em minha direção.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- Anh? Não, na verdade só queria saber qual é a programação de hoje.

- Hoje o meu dia é livre, não tenho nada marcado, porém, amanhã tenho que estar de pé às 8h. Tenho um _photoshoot_ marcado que provavelmente irá levar horas. E a noite uma gravação para um site. Meu novo CD sai em menos de 2 meses e essa semana é o lançamento do primeiro _single_.

- Vai ser um mês cheio, então?

- Não tanto quando a turnê começar, mas vai ser cheio – ele falou dando um riso – Espero que você não desista.

- De forma alguma.

– Vamos lá pra fora! – ele disse pegando minha mão e meus olhos imediatamente foram para nossos dedos entrelaçados. – Desculpe – falou soltando meus dedos e saindo em minha frente.

Assim que ele abriu a porta que dava para o jardim Nessie apareceu e começou a cheirar meu pé.

- Ei menina! – disse abaixando-me para pegá-la no colo. Ela cheirou meu pescoço e começou a lamber o lugar me fazendo cócegas.

- Assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes – Edward falou.

- Desculpa, ela é toda sua – falei entregando Nessie a Edward, que pareceu murmurar algo incompreensível – Uau. Aqui fora é maravilhoso.

- Vamos sentar ali – ele falou apontando pra duas camas que ficavam próximas a piscina. Sua outra mão ainda dava suporte a Nessie que descansava a cabeça em seu ombro.

Nos sentamos cada um em uma cama e eu contemplei meus arredores. Era deslumbrante.

Nessie saiu do colo de Edward e parou na beira da cama, olhava pro chão querendo pular, mas estava obviamente morrendo de medo. Era uma cena engraçada de se ver. Ele a colocou no chão e ela veio na direção da minha cama, ficando em pé com as patinhas na minha perna.

- Parece que você ganhou o coração da minha cachorra – ele falou fingindo estar magoado.

- Disso eu não sei, mas ela com certeza ganhou o meu – falei a colocando na cama. Ela se encostou do meu lado, colocando a carinha na minha coxa e fechando os olhos. Ela era adorável.

- Você tinha animais em casa?

- Não, meu pai é alérgico a pêlo de animais, então na minha infância nunca pude ter nenhum bichinho desse tipo. Depois quando mais velha não tinha tempo suficiente pra cuidar de um, agora então fica mais difícil ainda já que mal fico em casa.

- Sinto muito. Se te serve de consolo, você pode adotar a Nessie enquanto fica aqui em casa. Acho que ela estava triste de ser filha de um pai solteiro – ele riu

- Cuidado que quando eu for embora é capaz de levar ela junto, hein? Você sabe que em 90% dos divórcios os filhos sempre ficam com a mãe.

- Quem falou de divórcio? – ele perguntou com o maldito sorriso torto na boca. _Ele estava brincando comigo_.

- Nós não deveríamos discutir isso na frente dela – falei colocando minhas mãos sobre a orelha de Nessie que havia caído no sono e roncava levemente.

- Claro, até porque é sempre o pai que paga os anos de terapia dos filhos – ele falou sério, mas logo não aguentou e começou a rir junto comigo.

Conversamos um pouco mais, sendo interrompidos apenas uma vez por um telefonema de Jessica informando que amanhã de manhã um porteiro e um segurança começariam a trabalhar na casa. Assim que a ligação acabou Edward acendeu um cigarro. Cigarros costumavam me incomodar, porque o cheiro sempre ficava no meu cabelo, mas o jeito que Edward tragava era sexy demais para fazer eu me importar com isso.

A noite foi se aproximando, tornando o jardim escuro e gélido. Edward pegou um controle e as luzes do jardim se ascenderam. Um barulho de chamas fez com que eu me virasse. Bem atrás de mim uma lareira estava acessa.

- Tem algo nessa casa que não dá pra fazer com um controle? – perguntei estupefata.

- Eu sou fã da praticidade – ele respondeu rindo – Você quer ver um filme?

- Aqui está tão confortável. – falei sinceramente. Enquanto nós conversávamos eu acabei me esparramando na cama. Nessie agora estava deitada com Edward, suas patinhas pra cima enquanto ele coçava sua barriga.

- Está vendo aquilo ali? É um projetor. Ele reflete o filme naquela parte da casa, a gente pode assistir aqui deitado.

- Puta merda! Quando você me falou que sua irmã listou 56 motivos pra comprar essa casa eu achei que era exagero seu, mas agora estou vendo que é a mais pura verdade. – falei tão abismada que ele começou a rir de mim.

- Então... Filminho?

- Ok.

Ele deu play e um filme francês começou. Eu estava concentrada na história até a hora que um dos personagens começou a cantar uma música e Edward acompanhou. Em francês. _O calor que eu estava sentindo com certeza era culpa da lareira_.

O filme acabou e nós fomos jantar. Antes de entrar na sala de jantar, perguntei a Edward porque ele chamava Zafrina de "vovó" e ele me explicou que ela trabalhava para a família Cullen há 20 anos, mas quando ele se mudou para Los Angeles ela veio junto. Durante o jantar Zafrina pareceu interagir mais e o jeito dela me fazia lembrar a vovó Swan. A maneira que ela e Edward se tratavam era encantadora. Zafrina retirou-se da mesa e levou os pratos para a cozinha, praticamente me ameaçando de morte quando ofereci ajudá-la.

- Ela é um doce de pessoa – falei para Edward

- Sim, mas não queira levar uma bronca. Acho que Alice aprendeu com ela. – ele falou e logo em seguida deu um bocejo.

- Você tá com sono?

- Um pouco. Na verdade estou me sentindo cansado, não dormi muito bem hoje.

- Vamos dormir, então? – perguntei. Ele olhou-me nos olhos e lá estava ele...o sorriso torto avassalador. – Quis dizer você no seu quarto e eu no meu.

- É claro.

Nos demos boa noite e cada um foi para seu quarto. Tomei um banho relaxante e, assim que me vesti, fui direto para debaixo das cobertas. O colchão era uma delícia. Assim que fechei os olhos ouvi uma batida em minha porta.

- Bella? – Edward perguntou.

- Sim. Pode entrar.

Edward surgiu em meu campo de visão e ainda bem que eu estava deitada porque não duvido nada que se estivesse de pé, iria desmaiar. Ele estava usando uma calça de pijama comprida e somente isso. Meus olhos vagaram seu peitoral, seu abdome, o V de deus quadris e o caminho de pêlos que dava até o seu... _Oh meu Deus! Ele vai ver que eu tô encarando._

- O que foi? – perguntei olhando para o programa que passava na tela atrás da cabeça dele.

- Só pra te lembrar que amanhã a gente tem que sair daqui às 9h30. Então seria bom você acordar lá pelas 8h pra dar tempo de se arrumar e tomar o café da manhã.

- Ok – respondi e ele se virou pra sair do quarto, mas resolveu voltar.

- Sabe, eu tava pensando... Você vai passar o mês inteiro grudada em mim, acho que vou começar a te chamar de Carrapata.

- Isso faria de você um cachorro.

- Cachorro? Gatos também têm carrapato, sabia? – ele perguntou e assim que falou isso sua mão foi o centro de sua calça e ele começou a coçar suas...coisas. Meus olhos ficaram encarando sua mão e ele, provavelmente notando onde estava meu foco, removeu a mão imediatamente.

- Acho que vou permanecer com cachorro mesmo.

- Desculpa! Eu não notei que tava fazendo isso... É tipo um combo que vem com o cromossomo Y, minha mão involuntariamente vai pra lá...

- Edward...

- Ao menos eu não coloquei a mão por dentro da calça, né? Ai sim seria...

- Edward! Eu já entendi!

- Ok. Hmmm... Boa noite, Carrapata.

- Boa noite, Cachorro. – falei e ele saiu do quarto me dando um sorriso de matar.

Mais 29 dias disso. _Eu estava ferrada_.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE N/A: Quem já leu alguma coisa minha e me mandou review sabe que resposta não é meu forte (normalmente começo a vagar e falar um bando de besteira...outra coisa que eu adoro é um parenteses), então pretendo mandar, como agradecimento, a todos que me deixarem reviews, um extra pequenininho (de 400 a 1000 palavras). Eu, em momento algum, pretendo contar essa história pelo ponto de vista do Edward, mas farei isso nos outtakes. Quem não tem conta no e deseja receber esse extra, pode deixar e-mail, twitter, fax (brincadeira, num tenho fax em casa, gente), embora seja mais prático se cadastrar rapidinho aqui.**

**O primeiro extra se chama **_**"O encontro com a fã histérica".**_

**Outra coisa que já ia esquecendo, coloquei no profile fotos da casa do Edward (que existe de verdade e fica em LA), foto da Nessie e acho que só.**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Tava achando que só ia ter review da minha mãe falando "Tá linda filhinha, continua assim". **

**Espero que vocês curtam o capítulo e continuem me acompanhando nessa fic =)**


	3. Dia 2

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Lou por, mesmo ocupada, aceitar betar essa fic, sua linda. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 2

O despertador tocou indicando que já eram 8 horas e eu deveria começar a me arrumar para um dia cheio com Edward. Tomei banho e me vesti, optando por uma calça jeans e uma bata azul marinho decotada de alças finas.

Ao chegar na cozinha vi uma moça desconhecida conversando com Zafrina.

- Bom dia – falei e ambas me responderam da mesma forma.

- Não nos conhecemos, sou Carmen – a mulher falou com um forte sotaque espanhol. Ela era muito bonita, tinha pele morena e longos cabelos negros. Diria que estava entrando na casa dos 30 anos.

- Bella – falei apertando sua mão.

- Bom dia! – Edward falou atrás de mim. Ele aparentemente havia acabado de sair do banho e vestia somente uma calça jeans que sentava baixo em seus quadris – Vou direto pra mesa, estou faminto!

- _Ay Dios mio!_ - Carmen falou ao meu lado se abanando – _Mira que guapo!_

- Carmen, você é uma mulher casada! – Zafrina falou a reprimindo

- E daí? Sou casada, não cega. Só estou expressando o que a _chica_ aqui não foi capaz de dizer enquanto estava boquiaberta. – Carmen disse apontando para mim fazendo minha boca se fechar e minhas bochechas corarem. Zafrina olhou em minha direção sorrindo e meu embaraço apenas aumentou.

- É... Vou pro Edward, quer dizer, pra sala...comer...com Edward – falei saindo da cozinha antes que pudesse me constranger ainda mais.

- Como foi sua primeira noite aqui? – ele perguntou enquanto passava manteiga em uma torrada.

- Ótima, acho que já estou acostumada a dormir na cama de estranhos – falei e Edward se engasgou.

- Tudo bem aqui? – Zafrina perguntou juntando-se a nós na mesa.

- Sim, apenas me... distraí – Edward falou limpando a garganta.

Tomamos o café da manhã em silêncio e às vezes meus olhos involuntariamente paravam no peitoral desnudo de Edward, mas assim que eu notava meu deslize, desviava o olhar. Reparando Carmen ao meu lado da mesa vi que ela, ao contrário de mim, não tinha problema nenhum com encarar. Zafrina, sentada ao lado de Edward, volta e meia dava um sorrisinho como quem diz "eu sei o que você está observando, mocinha".

Edward subiu para acabar de se arrumar enquanto eu escovava os dentes e pegava minha bolsa. Encontramo-nos na porta e ele me apresentou Demetri e Marcus, os novos funcionários da casa que Jessica havia falado.

Felix, segurança de Edward, chegou em uma _Mercedes _preta_ S55 AMG_ e abriu a porta para nós entrarmos no banco traseiro. Ele estava nos levando até o estúdio onde Edward faria a sessão de fotos.

- Você vai tirar essas fotos pra alguma revista?

- Sim, é pra _Sixteen_ – ele disse enquanto procurava por seu maço de cigarros no bolso da calça – Felix, você acha que tem alguém seguindo a gente?

- Não, tudo limpo.

- Ótimo – falou com o cigarro entre os lábios,acendendo-o e abrindo a janela – Se sair alguma foto minha fumando, Jessica vai querer me matar.

- Não te incomoda a forma como ela te trata? – perguntei.

- Às vezes, mas faz parte do trabalho dela. Eu sei que não é bom manter uma imagem dessas, ainda mais quando boa parte dos meus fãs é adolescente, mas é algo que eu infelizmente gosto. Já tentei parar durante um mês. Foi terrível, nunca me senti tão estressado. Estou tentando diminuir, sei que pode prejudicar minha voz e é com ela que ganho meu pão. – confessou - Nossa, acho que a Jessica está conseguindo fazer uma lavagem cerebral em mim, já estou até repetindo as palavras dela.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

- Bella, você está vivendo comigo, fazer uma pergunta é o de menos. – ele riu soltando a fumaça de sua boca pela janela.

- Tem alguma coisa rolando entre vocês?

- Não – ele respondeu seco, virando o rosto para janela e exalando com força, a fumaça deixando seus pulmões pelo nariz. Ele ficou sério e não virou o rosto para mim. _Climão, ótimo_. Olhei a paisagem pela janela e acabei me assustando quando Edward finalmente voltou a falar. – E você?

- O que?

- Você tem alguém?

- Sério Edward?

- O que foi?

- Eu mal tenho tempo pra mim, você acha que teria pra outra pessoa?

- Então desde que começou a trabalhar com isso você não tem relacionamentos? – ele perguntou e minha mente automaticamente pensou em James.

- Nenhum que valesse a pena. – respondi e virei meu rosto pra janela.

Ficamos em silêncio até chegar no lugar onde as fotos seriam tiradas. Edward cumprimentou a equipe e ficou alguns minutos conversando com o fotógrafo. Assim que todas as informações foram passadas, ele virou-se para mim.

- Tenho que trocar de roupa e toda aquela baboseira.

– Ok, ficareite esperando aqui.

- Bella, você está chateada comigo? - ele perguntou pressionando o dedo indicador na minha barriga.

- Para de me cutucar – falei batendo na mão dele de leve – não estou chateada.

- Então dá um sorriso.

- Não, vai lá, você está atrasando o pessoal.

- Só depois que você der um sorriso.

- Não.

- Só unzinho. – ele pediu fazendo bico. _Deus, ele era irritante. Eu adorava_. – Assim oh – falou e logo deu o sorriso mais idiota do mundo. Seus dentes brancos e perfeitos ficavam a mostra, a cor de seus olhos quase não era visível, pois estavam pequenos de tanto que seu rosto havia esticado. Eu mordia o interior da minha boca tentando não sorrir.

- Desiste.

- Nunca! Eu estou vendo que você está mordendo a boca, vamos lá... – ele falou. Não conformado ele levou sua mão até o canto de meus lábios e os esticou, formando um sorriso contra minha vontade. – Agora eu só tenho que arrumar uma fita adesiva e pronto!

- Você é ridículo – falei quando ele largou meus lábios, porém uma de suas mãos repousava sobre minha bochecha e quando ele a acariciou um sorriso automaticamente formou-se em meu rosto.

- Ah! Assim é que eu gosto! – falou me dando uma piscadinha – Agora eu posso continuar com meu dia.

Enquanto Edward ia para o camarim, fiquei sentada em um sofá** -** em frente o local que o fotógrafo preparava para iniciar a sessão** -** com meu caderno na mão. Escrevi um pouco como o dia anterior tinha sido, guardando informações que seriam importantes na hora de escrever a material final.

O _click_ da máquina fotográfica disparando fez com que eu voltasse minha atenção para o que se passava a minha frente. Edward estava com uma jaqueta de couro verde escura, uma blusa branca por baixo e uma calça jeans preta. Ele posava para as lentes sem inibição, me fazendo pensar que caso ele não fosse um fantástico cantor, com certeza poderia tentar uma carreira de modelo.

O fotógrafo o incentivava a mudar de poses e pedia que ele interagisse com o cenário. O ambiente consistia em um quarto que poderia pertencer a qualquer adolescente. Edward levantou da cadeira que estava sentado, onde fez as primeiras fotos, e seguiu até uma estante de livros. Ele segurou o livro e fingiu folheá-lo, enquanto isso o fotógrafo capturava cada movimento. Após alguns minutos o homem abaixou a máquina e uma mulher foi para o lado de Edward retirando a jaqueta verde e arrumando o cabelo bagunçado até achar que estava bom o suficiente.

Sessões de fotos eram chatas e pareciam durar mais tempo que o necessário. Edward deitou na cama e os _clicks _começavam mais uma vez. Abri meu caderno e voltei a fazer anotações.

- Estou vendo meu nome no seu caderno? – Edward perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado e me despertando de um transe.

- Ei! Sem espiar! – falei fechando o caderno.

- Por um acaso esse é o seu diário, Carrapata? Será que se eu o abrir vou achar meu nome dentro de um coração junto com Bella Swan? É por isso que você não quer me mostrar, né? Ou melhor ainda, você escreveu seu nome com Cullen no final, não foi?

- Claro que não, Cachorro! – falei colocando o caderno dentro da minha bolsa – É o caderno que uso como rascunho pra me ajudar na hora de escrever a matéria no fim do mês! E por favor, eu lá tenho cara de adolescente que escreve o nome do cara que ela tá afim em diário? Eu sou mais velha que você, pirralho.

- Você é três anos mais velha que eu, isso é quase nada... E eu escutei direito? O cara que você está afim, é? – ele perguntou batendo o ombro no meu e me dando uma piscadela. _Argh, aposto que ele faz essas coisas só para me deixar sem graça_.

- Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Eu sei - ele disse rindo – Mas em um pouco mais de 24 horas já descobri o quão legal é implicar com você. De vez em quando você fica constrangida e suas bochechas ficam vermelhas.

- Cala a boca! – falei, mas era em vão, minhas bochechas foram ficando quentes e Edward soltou uma gargalhada ao meu lado.

- Olha você ficando vermelhinha! Parece o Pikachu.

- O que? – perguntei séria olhando para ele. _Ele vai me pagar_.

- Pikachu, sabe? O Pokémon.

- Edward, não se compra uma mulher a um bicho amarelo, que faz um barulho irritante e ainda por cima é gordo! – falei com um ar de revolta, aparentando estar brava. _Merecia no mínimo um Emmy por minha atuação._

- Bella, eu não quis... ele não é gordo, ele é fofinho – Edward tentava se justificar nervoso.

- Fofinho é o sinônimo universal pra gordo, Edward.

- Bella...é...Eu não te chamei de gorda, você é bem magrinha, na verdade...mas não muito magra do tipo anoréxica, você tem tipo um corpo normal, sabe? Mas não normal do tipo sem graça, normal tipo bom, sabe? Você tem até uma bunda boa...quer dizer, não que eu tenha olhado pra ela, mas é que... – Edward já estava suando e sua mão deixava seu cabelo mais enlouquecido do que nunca. Ele tropeçava nas palavras e não agüentei, comecei a rir na cara dele.

- Bella? O que...? Não acredito que você tava fingindo estar brava!

- Qual o problema? Em 24 horas você aprendeu o quão legal é implicar comigo e eu aprendi o quão legal é te ver nervoso. Aliás, obrigada pelo elogio sobre meu bumbum.

- Não acredito que falei da sua bunda.

- Você falou, mas admito que a parte mais legal foi quando você começou a limpar o suor da testa. Imagino as coisas que vou poder arrancar de você nesses momentos.

- Ugh, não coloque essas coisas na sua matéria.

- É claro que vou por, ou você acha que vou perder a chance de dizer que o queridinho da América elogiou o meu traseiro? – falei piscando pra ele – Brincadeiras a parte, Edward, você não tem que se preocupar com o que vou escrever. Nada vai ser publicado sem sua autorização. Você só tem que ser si mesmo, do resto eu dou conta – falei dando um tapinha em seu joelho.

- Acredite, queria dizer que estou fingindo ser outra pessoa, mas não dá, Carrapata, eu me sinto confortável ao seu redor – falou me fitando com um sorrisinho tímido.

- Hmm.. As fotos acabaram? – perguntei desviando o olhar.

- Não, eles ainda estão arrumando o cenário externo. É um saco, eu sei.

- Não é...

- É sim, sem mentir pra mim.

- Ok, é um saco mesmo – falei rindo – a quantidade de fotos que tiraram não foi o suficiente?

- Sempre me faço essa mesma pergunta. Você está com fome?

- Por enquanto não. Você acha que ainda vai demorar muito?

- Mais umas duas horas. – falou com um suspiro – Vou lá pra fora fumar e ver como andam as coisas, você vem?

- Ok.

O cenário da área externa estava quase todo pronto quando chegamos. A arrumação era semelhante a uma área de lanche de colégio. Em uma grande mesa de madeira estavam alguns livros e bandejas com alimentos, dando a ilusão de que era a hora do recreio. Edward mal pôde acabar seu cigarro, quando foi puxado para uma troca de roupas. Ele retornou com o cabelo impecável e um uniforme escolar típico dos jogadores de futebol americano. As fotos começaram e coloquei meu iPod no ouvido não vendo a hora de acabar. Apertando o play, a voz suave de Edward chegou aos meus ouvidos.

O resto da sessão de fotos durou cerca de mais 2 horas e 30 minutos. Quase pulei de felicidade quando Edward disse que podíamos ir embora.

- Tem um pub aqui perto que faz um ótimo sanduíche, a gente pode ir pra lá até a hora do meu próximo compromisso, o que acha? Ou você prefere voltar pra casa?

- Por mim tudo bem. Um hambúrguer e uma cerveja cairiam muito bem agora.

O pub ficava próximo de onde estávamos e Felix levou apenas alguns minutos para nos deixar lá. Ele subiu conosco, mas recusou o pedido de Edward para sentar-se na mesma mesa que nós, optando por ficar no bar tomando uma coca-cola e assistindo ao jogo que passava.

Nós sentamos em um lugar mais reservado e uma garçonete veio nos entregar o cardápio. Seus olhos praticamente pularam de sua face quando percebeu que sentado a sua frente estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Edward Cullen. Ela tentava aparentar tranquilidade, mas a forma que sua mão tremia quando ela escreveu nosso pedido não deixou dúvida do quão nervosa ela realmente estava.

- Tadinha, ela deve ser sua fã. – comentei.

- Ela parecia um pouco tensa, né? Engraçado que eu costumo vir aqui algumas vezes, ela deve ser funcionária nova.

- Desculpa, você é o Edward Cullen? - uma mulher ruiva perguntou a ele chegando perto de nossa mesa.

- Sim - ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Ah meu Deus! Ah meu Deus. - ela começou a repetir e fez sinal chamando outra mulher que imaginei ser sua amiga. - Eu te falei que era ele, Brittany!

- Ah meu Deus! De longe eu não tinha certeza, mas agora de perto posso ver totalmente que é ele! - a mulher que, pelo que entendi se chamava Brittany comentou com a outra e parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Tudo bem aqui? - Felix apareceu do nada ao lado de Edward, mostrando que embora estivesse atento ao jogo, prestava muito mais atenção em seu cliente.

- Tudo ok, Felix. Qualquer problema te chamo.

- Ok, Sr. Cullen. – respondeu voltando ao seu lugar no bar.

- A gente pode tirar uma foto com você?

- Claro. - Edward disse se levantando.

- Você é Bella Swan, né? - a garota perguntou me deixando completamente surpresa. _Como diabos ela sabia meu nome?_

- Sim.

- Imaginei, todo mundo não para de falar o quão sortuda você é por ter que passar um mês com Edward. Tem como tirar a foto pra gente? - ela pediu me entregando a máquina.

Primeiro tirei foto de Brittany com Edward - que agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido quando ela passou a mão pela barriga dele. Depois foi a vez da ruiva, que se apresentou para Edward como Victoria, batendo os cílios incansavelmente. Por pouco não perguntei se ela estava com algo dentro do olho. Devolvi a câmera e elas se despediram dando dois beijos em Edward e apenas acenando para mim.

- Não te irrita? Elas só faltaram se jogar em cima de você.

- Nossa, mulheres se jogando em cima de mim! Que tortura! – ele falou rindo e me fazendo rolar os olhos – Estou brincando, mas falando sério, faz parte. Algumas fãs devem me achar atraente, outras devem achar o meu dinheiro mais atraente ainda. Seja lá qual for o motivo, elas são fãs. Não custa nada tirar uma foto ou dar um autógrafo, entende? O que me incomoda mais é o que elas estão fazendo agora. – ele falou olhando em direção as mulheres que não paravam de teclar no celular.

- O que exatamente elas estão fazendo?

- Eu aposto que elas estão no twitter contando que acabaram de me ver. Isso sempre acontece. Em alguns minutos mais fãs vão aparecer e junto alguns paparazzi.

- Você quer ir embora?

- Não. Eu quero comer meu hambúrguer e tomar minha cerveja com você, aqui.

- Ok, se é isso que você quer, é isso que faremos.

- Quer dizer que eu posso querer qualquer coisa e nós faremos?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas dependendo da sua idéia de diversão pode até ser que eu tope. - respondi com um sorriso. Era fácil ver o quanto Edward gostava de flertar, era tudo de brincadeira e não fazia mal respondê-lo da mesma forma.

- Eu definitivamente irei pensar em algumas formas de te entreter, senhorita Swan.

- Aqui está seu pedido - a garçonete falou interrompendo nossa conversa. Ela colou nossos pratos na mesa e logo em seguida voltou com nossas cervejas. – Posso ajudá-lo com mais alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado. - ele sorriu e juro que ela soltou um gemido.

- Qualquer coisa é só me chamar, meu nome é Abby.

- Pode deixar, Abby. - ele falou e ela se retirou de nossa mesa.

- Você não deveria flertar com ela.

- Eu não estava flertando com ela.

- Claro que estava! Cheio de sorrisinho...

- Eu estava apenas sendo simpático com ela. Isso se chama carisma, agora isso que você tá sentindo é ciúme, mas não fica assim, eu sorrio pra você também - falou com seu sorriso babaca estampado no rosto.

- Claro, eu estou morrendo de ciúmes - falei rolando os olhos e pegando minha cerveja para beber, mas antes que pudesse levá-la aos meus lábios, Edward puxou a garrafa de minhas mãos. - Ei! Qual seu problema?

- Você tá louca? Beber sem brindar, sete anos sem transar.

- Você realmente acredita nessas palhaçadas?

- Prefiro não arriscar. - ele disse levantando sua garrafa.

- Ao que brindaremos? – indaguei, levantando minha cerveja e a colocando em frente a dele.

- Aos nossos dias juntos.

- Aos nossos dias juntos - repeti batendo minha garrafa com a dele.

Nós comemos e bebemos nossa cerveja, Edward resolveu que ainda dava tempo de beber mais uma. Nossa segunda cerveja não foi tão bem apreciada quanto a primeira, já que algumas fãs apareceram pedindo fotos ou autógrafos. Edward sempre as respondia com carinho e a forma que ele falava com elas não transparência outra coisa além de gratidão. Quando as pessoas se afastavam da nossa mesa, permaneciam nos observando e sentia-me um pouco incomodada, como se analisassem cada ação que eu tomava.

- Sr. Cullen? Acho melhor nós irmos, lá embaixo já está ficando muito cheio.

- Ok, vou pedir a conta. – Edward disse chamando a garçonete. Quando ela retornou com a conta ele pegou um cartão para pagar.

- Quanto deu minha parte? – perguntei.

- Zero – ele respondeu.

- Sério, Edward. Quanto deu?

- Você acha realmente que eu vou fazer você pagar a sua parte? Eu te convidei.

- Eu posso pagar pela minha parte.

- Não estou duvidando que você pode. Só estou dizendo que dessa vez é por minha conta – ele disse entregando o cartão para garçonete. Enquanto ele assinava o papel, calculei mais ou menos quando havia dado minha conta e retirei o dinheiro da carteira. Assim que Edward se levantou enfiei o dinheiro em seu bolso traseiro.

- Bella, se você quer pegar na minha bunda, não precisa usar o pretexto de enfiar dinheiro dentro do meu bolso. – ele falou retirando o dinheiro do bolso e virando-se para mim com um sorriso no canto do rosto. _Eu estava mortificada_. Olhou para minha calça procurando por bolsos, mas não viu nenhum, então seus olhos foram para o decote de minha bata. – Toma, segura esse dinheiro antes que me peguem enfiando ele em um lugar totalmente desapropriado.

- Eu não tava tentando tocar na sua bunda!

- Aham, tente se convencer disso – ele disse virando as coisas pra mim e seguindo Felix.

Nós descemos as escadas do pub com Felix à nossa frente e assim que cheguei ao último degrau ouvi a comoção que rolava do lado de fora.

- Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo e vocês esperem aqui, ok? – Felix perguntou de forma calma, como se já estivesse acostumado com isso.

- Sim – respondemos.

- Você está bem? – Edward falou colocando a mão em meu ombro.

- Estou um pouco assustada. Quando eu saía com os outros famosos sempre rolava um burburinho, mas nunca desse jeito.

- EDWARD! EDWARD! – as fãs gritavam do lado de fora.

- Fica calma, o carro está lá fora. Vai ser bem rápido – Edward disse e no mesmo momento Felix retornou.

- Bella, vai na frente com o segurança do pub. Algumas pessoas não te conhecem então é mais fácil te mover primeiro. Edward vem comigo.

Quando a porta abriu entrei em pânico. Milhões de meninas estavam esperando por Edward e os flashes dos paparazzi me deixavam cega, dificultando o caminho até o carro, o segurança do pub notando minha confusão me puxou, fazendo com que meus pés mal tocassem o chão. Ele abriu a porta do carro e entrei no banco traseiro, segundos depois Edward estava do meu lado. Alguns fãs batiam no vidro e Felix tentava mover o carro sem as atropelar. Os fotógrafos continuavam incansáveis com suas câmeras.

- Acho que eu vou desmaiar – disse fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

- Fica calma – Edward falou – Felix, tem como você ir logo?

- Estou tentando, senhor.

- Tenta relaxar, a gente já está saindo daqui – Edward disse tentando me assegurar.

Alguns minutos depois Felix conseguiu ir para a rodovia. Abri os olhos e Edward estava me observando com cara de preocupação.

- Eu estou melhor – avisei.

- Desculpe – Edward falou exalando com força – A gente deveria ter ido embora naquela hora que eu vi as meninas passando informação.

- Bobagem, a gente se divertiu.

- Você não pareceu se divertir agora pouco.

- Eu não estou acostumada, só isso. É insano o jeito que as pessoas agem quando te vêem.

- Com o tempo você se adapta. – falou dando nos ombros.

- Não sei como você pode falar tão naturalmente disso.

- Essa é minha vida nos últimos anos, é o preço que se paga.

- Tem algum momento que você se arrepende?

- Não.

O dia não havia acabado e Felix partia em direção ao próximo compromisso de Edward. Ele tinha uma gravação de três músicas de seu novo CD para um programa que passava online. A transmissão em si só ocorreria em duas semanas, mas Edward explicou que esses programas eram sempre gravados com antecedência.

Edward concedeu uma pequena entrevista ao canal e depois foi para a cadeira que ficava no meio do estúdio. Pela primeira vez escutei as músicas do novo CD. Ele fazia uma versão acústica, diferente da que seria encontrada no álbum e parecia transmitir cada palavra com tanta emoção que naquele instante foi fácil entender porque ele tinha tantos fãs. Ele era belo, mais ainda enquanto cantava, mas o que chamava mais atenção era a paixão que tinha por sua música.

Quando todos estavam satisfeitos com as canções gravadas, fiquei um pouco desapontada. Poderia ouvi-lo cantar por mais algumas horas.

- As músicas são lindas – comentei quando estávamos no carro retornando para casa.

- Obrigado – falou com um grande sorriso no rosto – Foi um CD árduo de gravar, mas eu estou orgulhoso do resultado.

- Deveria mesmo, fiquei até um pouco decepcionada por não escutar mais. Eu quero uma cópia do CD assim que sair.

- Te dou até uma cópia autografada!

- Com dedicatória e tudo?

- É claro! Quem diria que Bella Swan era minha fã, hein?

- Na verdade eu não sou sua fã, mas sabe como é, vou passar um mês na sua casa, tenho que mandar uns elogios de vez em quando.

- Me sinto usado – ele falou fingindo estar magoado.

- Bem vindo a Hollywood – falei rindo – Você sabe que eu estou brincando, né? Você nasceu para fazer isso. Fazia tempo que não via um artista tão apaixonado pelo próprio trabalho.

- Assim eu fico sem graça – ele falou rindo, mas parecia sinceramente tímido. Resolvi cessar meus elogios por hoje.

Chegando em casa o jantar nos esperava. Conversamos sobre a programação do dia seguinte e ele contou que tinha uma festa a noite, o lançamento de um filme do qual fazia parte da trilha sonora. A película era estrelada por Charlotte Bouvier, que coincidentemente foi minha celebridade número 6. Quando acabamos de comer Edward se retirou da mesa e me desejou boa noite.

Mantendo a rotina do dia anterior, tomei um banho e fui dormir, mas assim como ontem, alguém bateu em minha porta logo depois que me abriguei embaixo das cobertas.

- Carrapata?

- Entra.

- Ainda está interessada em ouvir as outras músicas do meu CD? – ele perguntou segurando em uma mão um violão e em outra uma garrafa de vinho.

- Claro! – falei pulando da cama na mesma hora.

- Você se incomoda da gente fazer isso na varanda do meu quarto?

- Não. Não é lá que a mágica acontece? – perguntei brincando e ele caiu na gargalhada.

Sentar na varanda do quarto de Edward - com Nessie dormindo no meu colo e uma taça de vinho na mão -, enquanto ele tocava as belas canções de seu novo disco e fazendo pausas somente pra beber de seu vinho ou fumar um cigarro, fez com que eu compreendesse perfeitamente o que a fã que havíamos encontrado hoje tinha dito. Eu realmente era sortuda por passar um mês com ele.

* * *

**N/A: Aloha! Espero que todo mundo que mandou review tenha recebido o extra do capítulo anterior. Acho que só uma pessoa ficou sem receber porque não tem registro no site e não deixou e-mail (Alessandra).**

**Quem for deixar e-mail coloque tipo assim: twilight4life (arroba) hotmail porque se não o ff "come" o e-mail do comentário.**

**Enfim, parei de blá blá blá. Review para esse capítulo recebe o extra "Vinho, cigarros e olhos fechados".**

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta. =) **


	4. Dia 3

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Lou por, mesmo ocupada, aceitar betar essa fic, sua linda. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN.**

**

* * *

**

**Celebridade do mês**

Dia 3

Gavetas abrindo e fechando. O som era distante, porém presente. _Será que era um sonho?_ Comecei a despertar e meus olhos se abriam aos poucos, ainda lutando contra o sono. Tateei a mesa de cabeceira, acendi o abajur e encarei o relógio. Ainda não eram nem 10 horas da manhã e eu já estava acordada. Saí da cama, repousando meus pés sobre o chão, quando novamente ouvi o som de gavetas sendo fechadas com bastante força. Caminhei pelo quarto, seguindo o barulho até ficar de frente para o closet. As portas estavam fechadas, mas conseguia ver que a luz lá dentro estava acessa graças a uma fenda próxima ao chão. Abri a porta e meu coração disparou. No meio do grande armário havia uma pilha de roupas e logo ao lado uma menina baixinha e totalmente desconhecida segurando uma saia florida queme pertencia.

- AHHH! – gritei, afinal foi isso que minha mãe me ensinou a fazer caso algum desconhecido tentasse invadir minha casa. Bom, isso e ligar para o 911, mas meus pés não se moviam.

- Eu sei – ela falou levantando a saia que estava em suas mãos e pegando a blusa igualmente florida que completava o conjunto – Também quis gritar de pavor quando vi isso!

- Quem é você? – perguntei. A menina foi chegando mais perto de mim e fui dando passos para trás até bater em algo... ou alguém, já que mãos cheia de calos envolveram minha cintura, encostando em minha pele por debaixo da blusa e restabelecendo meu equilíbrio.

- O que houve? – Edward perguntou olhando para mim e eu simplesmente apontei para a pessoa dentro do armário – Alice!

- Oi maninho – a menina falou dando um sorriso que deixava seu rosto deveras infantil.

- Nem vem com esse papo de maninho! Eu falei que não era pra você entrar no armário dela sem antes conhecê-la!

- Eu sei, mas é que cheguei aqui às 6 horas. Tentei até ficar um pouco na cozinha com a Zaza, mas ela falou "menina Alice, vá assistir um pouco de TV e deixe-me cuidar dessa cozinha" – Alice imitou de forma assustadoramente perfeita a voz de Zafrina – Eu juro que estava indo pro meu quarto assistir televisão, mas quando passei pela porta desse quarto não resisti! Eu sabia que tinha um armário cheio de roupas e olha o que eu encontrei – ela falou novamente levantando minhas peças de roupas – não posso permitir que alguém use isso!

- Ei! Não fala assim das minhas roupas! E isso foi presente!

- Ser presente não é justificativa. É só ir à loja trocar que vai continuar sendo presente se você não pagou por aquilo.

- Alice, como você passou pelo portão? Nem com segurança eu consigo te manter longe, é isso? – Edward exalou forte, indo até a irmã. Suas mãos saindo de minha cintura.

- Eu falei pro Demetri que estava com saudades de você e que a mamãe tinha me mandado. Eu posso ter chorado um pouco também. Aliás, ótima escolha na contratação, ele é um gato.

- Você é terrível. – ele falou a abraçando.

- Mas você continua me amando! – ela falou bagunçando o cabelo dele.

- Bella, essa é minha irmã pentelha, Alice.

- Muito prazer – ela falou estendendo a mão para mim em um gesto de cumprimento. – Eu sinto muito por ter te assustado.

- É. Edward já havia me avisado sobre essa sua... mania, mas acho que ainda estava um pouco inconsciente quando escutei o barulho de outra pessoa dentro do meu quarto para poder associar o que ouvi a qualquer aviso prévio que ele fez.

- Eu sinto muito, sinceramente. Espero não ter te acordado. – ela falou e parecia estar falando a verdade.

- Tudo bem, mas, por favor, não mexa mais nas minhas coisas sem minha autorização.

- Posso ao menos jogar aquela pilha de roupas fora? – perguntou esperançosa.

- O que? Você é louca? Aquilo é mais da metade das roupas que eu trouxe para cá!

- Eu vou repor tudo com novas peças, só que bonitas! Eu prometo.

- Não – falei cruzando os braços. Aquela efusividade toda já estava me irritando.

- Edward... – Alice falou fazendo bico para ele.

- O que? Eu não vou me meter. Quer saber? Na verdade eu vou sim, Bella está absolutamente certa. – ele falou e eu dei um sorriso de vitória em direção a Alice.

- Ok. Posso ao menos te enviar algumas peças de roupa?

- Não. Eu realmente não me importo com moda. Não vou gastar meu dinheiro com isso.

- Você não vai gastar nada – falou.

- Também não quero ninguém pagando pelas minhas coisas – disse lançando um olhar severo a Edward, que havia pagado pelo nosso lanche no dia anterior.

- É de graça.

- De graça? Você acha que vai me convencer com isso?

- Err... – Edward murmurou coçando a cabeça – Ela está sendo sincera. Alice é uma _personal stylist_, muitos estilistas enviam roupas para ela na esperança que um de seus clientes irá usar a peça e divulgar a marca.

- Sim, não sairia um centavo do meu bolso – Alice reafirmou.

- Não sei... – falei colocando o dedão na boca e mordendo a unha.

- Por favor? – Alice falou com os olhos brilhando. _Meu deus, ela estava chorando?_

- Eu aceito com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Você vai guardar todas minhas roupas de volta.

- Ok! – respondeu imediatamente batendo palmas e quase saltitando.

- Todas. Eu faço uma lista de todas as roupas que levo quando saio de casa, então vou saber de qualquer coisa que estiver faltando.

- Droga – ela falou pegando certa quantidade de roupas do chão e abrindo uma gaveta – Mas a gente começa hoje! Aposto que você não tem o que vestir para a première de "Amor escrito ao contrário é Roma".

- Não... – falei mordendo o dedo com tanta força que arranquei um pedaço da unha.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, eu tenho um _Armani_ que vai ficar ótimo em você, o azul dele vai formar um ótimo contraste com a sua pele, fora que o tecido... – ela continuou falando, mas era como se meu cérebro tivesse a colocado no mudo.

A boca dela se movia rápido demais, ela parecia gesticular cada palavra e meu Deus, eu juro que ela estava ficando um pouco roxa. Será estava respirando?

- Seria bom começarmos a fazer o seu cabelo depois do almoço, eu estou vendo daqui que as pontas estão um pouco ressecadas. Definitivamente vamos precisar de uma manicure – comentou praticamente fuzilando com o olhar o dedo que eu estava mordendo - e pedicure, sem falar na maquiagem. Tenho que pausar isso aqui pra fazer uma ligação urgente para Eleazar. Já volto. – disse tirando o celular do bolso e saindo do quarto.

- Ah meu Deus, no que me meti? – perguntei olhando para Edward

- Por que você acha que tento me proteger das visitas dela?

- Ela é louca.

- Sinto muito pelo que ela vai fazer você passar hoje. Comigo pelo menos ela só vai exigir que vista o que ela escolheu.

- Por que eu aceitei isso? – gemi irritada colocando as mãos nos cabelos e os puxando pela raiz.

- Vamos comer, Carrapata – ele falou retirando minhas mãos da minha cabeça com cuidado para não arrancar qualquer fio de cabelo – Antes que você fique careca.

Assim que alcançamos o último degrau da escada do primeiro andar, demos de frente com Nessie que não parava de correr em círculos tentando morder o próprio rabo.

- Alice! O que você fez com a minha cachorra? – ele perguntou pegando Nessie e a trazendo para perto de nós para que pudéssemos a observar. Ela usava um vestidinho rosa com a frase "Eu amo meu boxer" escrito bem no centro, mas o que parecia estar causando incômodo era um laço rosa coberto de purpurina amarrado em seu rabo.

- Nem a cachorra consegue escapar? – falei libertando a cadela do laço.

- Ela sempre insiste em vestir a Nessie. Outro dia ela colocou um tutu na minha cachorra! Tutu, Bella! Que homem tem uma cachorra que veste tutu?

- Aparentemente Edward Cullen tem. – falei rindo e tirando Nessie do colo dele. Ela parecia estar confortável com a roupa.

- Vocês vão me matar – ele falou sacudindo a cabeça e indo para a cozinha.

Eu não deveria deixar o lado de Edward, mas ele prometeu que ficaria em casa assistindo TV até o horário em que deveria começar a se arrumar para a festa. Alice conseguiu**,** as pressas**,** marcar um horário no salão de Eleazar. Nós chegamos ao cabeleireiro de luxo quando eram cerca de 14 horas. Além da equipe que trabalhava lá não havia mais ninguém. Alice então me informou que tinha pedido exclusividade e que o local foi fechado para nós.

Eleazar quase teve um ataque quando viu Alice, eles se beijaram três vezes na bochecha e pareciam amigos distantes que não se viam há séculos. Eleazer era um homem baixo, mas ficava da minha altura graças aos saltos que usava. Me senti uma tola porque um homem caminhava de salto mil vezes melhor que eu.

- Quem temos aqui, querida Ali? – ele perguntou olhando pra mim e começou a tocar em meu cabelo.

- Bella Swan, ela está trabalhando com meu irmão esse mês e como te informei pelo telefone tem uma _première_ badaladíssima para ir hoje.

- Posso até ver porque a urgência! Meu deus, amiga! Como as pontas desse cabelo estão desidratadas!

- Eu sei, Elê! Eu falei pra ela que estavam!

- Querida, vou fazer o que é possível, mas não sei se vai ter como ficar perfeito. – falou exalando com força e fazendo uma cara de preocupação.

- Claro que vai! Você é o melhor, Elê! Alguma vez você já me decepcionou? – Alice disse bajulando o amigo.

- É verdade, eu sou o melhor! Senta aí, gata. É hoje que vamos deixar esse cabelo per-fei-to! – falou separando cada sílaba da palavra.

Preciso falar que estava mortificada? Meus cabelos não estavam tão ressecados assim. Bom, pelo menos não para mim. Tudo bem que não eram cabelos dignos de comerciais de shampoo, mas também não era tudo aquilo de ruim que eles faziam parecer.

Enquanto Eleazar hidratava meu cabelo, uma menina cuidava das minhas unhas das mãos e outra das unhas dos pés, era uma loucura. Alice não parava de fofocar com "Elê". Ele contava pra ela tudo que aconteceu no salão no último mês, não poupando detalhes. Certa hora quis falar para ele limpar o veneno, pois era difícil sair um elogio daquela boca. Não queria nem imaginar o que ele iria falar de mim depois que eu saísse daqui. Quando as meninas das unhas acabaram sua parte Eleazar começou a secar e a fazer alguns cachos em meu cabelo. Assim que terminou Alice pediu para cuidar do meu penteado.

- Elê, deixa que eu já sei exatamente o que quero fazer com o cabelo dela.

- Ela é toda sua, querida Ali. Sente só a maciez! Acho que é uma das minhas maiores obras de arte.

- Meu Deus! – Alice falava enquanto seus dedos passeavam por uma mecha de meus cabelos – Estão tão macios que estou até com inveja!

- Só marcar, querida! – ele falou – Você sabe que sempre tenho um horário pra você.

- Obrigada! Que tal terminarmos isso em casa, Bella?

- Tudo bem. – falei, mas na verdade queria agradecê-la pela sugestão. Estava completamente fora da minha zona de conforto.

Assim que chegamos a casa, Alice me levou direto para seu quarto. Ele era imaculado, nada fora do lugar. No centro de uma parede havia uma penteadeira enorme. Ela virou a cadeira de costas para o espelho e pediu que eu me sentasse.

- É mais divertido assim, no final você vira e tem uma surpresa – falou indo para trás de mim e mexendo em meus cabelos.

- Você sabe o que está fazendo? – perguntei, já que afinal ela tinha me tirado de um cabeleireiro para terminar si própria o trabalho.

- Sim, eu fiz um curso de penteados com Elê há algum tempo, não se preocupe. Quando eu era pequena, meu sonho era ter uma irmã pra brincar de cabeleireira e pentear o cabelo dela. Uma vez Emmett e Edward acordaram com o cabelo cheio de tererê, eles tinham um sono muito pesado e eu fiz tudo enquanto eles dormiam. Eles não acharam muita graça, mas eu me diverti tanto.

- Aposto que você tem um monte de histórias engraçadas da infância com Edward Cullen.

- Muitas. Você quer saber algumas? Aposto que ele vai ficar super sem graça. – ela falou soltando uma gargalhada.

- É claro que eu quero saber!

- Você sabia que ele tem medo de peixe?

- Não. Por quê? Algo me diz que essa é uma boa história.

- Lá em Chicago nós tínhamos um aquário bem grande na sala. Não sei se você já teve um, mas é normal limpa-los de mês em mês. Tinha um mês que havíamos comprado esse e era finalmente dia da limpeza. Eu estava super entusiasmada e Emmett também, mas Edward sempre teve um pouco de medo daquele aquário, ele era bem pequeno, deveria ter uns 2 anos. A mamãe trouxe uma bacia cheia d'água e colocou em cima da mesa, depois com uma cestinha começou a tirar os peixes do aquário e foi colocando lá dentro. Eu estava parada ao lado da bacia, meus olhos esbugalhados não perdendo uma ação sequer da mamãe, e Emmett colado ao meu lado, já Edward estava um pouco distante. Mamãe então resolveu chamá-lo, tentando fazer com que ele perdesse um pouco de medo dos peixinhos, dizendo que eles eram lindos e coloridos, não faziam mal algum. Tudo estava indo muito bem, Edward estava até sorrindo para os animais. Até o momento que tudo deu errado – ela falou e fez uma pausa.

Enquanto alguns achariam que aquela pausa era pra respirar, eu não tinha dúvidas que era somente para fazer um mistério. Notando que seu plano de suspense havia dado certo e minha curiosidade estava aguçada, resolveu continuar.

- Mamãe retirou um dos peixes e ele começou a se remexer dentro da cestinha, antes que ela pudesse o colocar dentro da bacia ele pulou e caiu do chão. Eu levei um susto tão grande que comecei a gritar, e não demorou pra mamãe e Emmett juntarem-se a mim e começarem a gritar atrás do papai pra pegar o peixe. Quando fomos reparar Edward estava atrás do sofá tremendo e chorando. Ele ficou apavorado com a nossa reação. Desde esse dia ele passa longe de peixe. Nem de comê-los ele gosta, toda vez que alguém preparava peixe lá em casa ele falava que se sentia enjoado, mas eu sei que na verdade ele tinha medo, mesmo eles estando fritos.

- Pobrezinho – falei morrendo de pena de um Edward pequenininho chorando e cheio de medo.

- Eu sei. Ainda sinto um pouco de culpa, sabe? Mas não para por ai, Edward tem outras histórias traumáticas de infância. Quando eu tinha uns 6 anos, tinham acabado de lançar um carro de bombeiros que você colocava água dentro e era só apertar um dos botões do controle remoto que a água saía pela mangueira. Emmett era louco por aquele carro e foi pedir para mamãe, mas naquele dia ele havia aprontado todas e ela o deixou de castigo. Como punição ela falou que caso ele quisesse tanto o carrinho, podia ir pro jardim e fazer um bazar com os brinquedos antigos que não usava mais. Ele não gostou muito no começo, mas queria tanto o carrinho que resolveu por em prática aquela idéia. Eu e Edward o seguimos e até o ajudamos a organizar as coisas no jardim.

- E alguém comprou alguma coisa?

- Ah, algumas pessoas só passavam, mas uns chegavam a comprar os brinquedos, principalmente nossos amiguinhos de colégio, porém Emmett estava longe de conseguir toda grana para comprar o carrinho. Foi então que uma vizinha nossa, que era muito amiga da mamãe, apareceu e olhou os brinquedos, mas quanto os olhos dela pararam no Edward, começou a o elogiar, falando o quanto ele estava crescido e que era uma das crianças mais adoráveis e belas que ela já tinha visto. Eu vi exatamente o momento em que os olhos de Emmett brilharam e ele teve uma idéia. Ele pegou Edward pelo braço e colocou em frente à moça dizendo "Ele pode ser seu por 200 dólares". Edward tinha só 4 anos e respondeu com uma risada dizendo "Emmy a mamãe disse que a cegonha me trouxe especialmente pra ela, você não pode me vender, bobo". Quando eu vi a vizinha abrindo a carteira saí correndo para cozinha e fui contar para mamãe. Imagina o rosto dela quando cheguei histérica e falei cheia de indignação que Emmett estava vendendo meu maninho no jardim.

- Ah meu Deus! – falei rindo – E o que ela fez?

- Foi correndo pro jardim, o que mais ela poderia fazer? Quando chegou lá a nossa vizinha estava dando uma nota de 10 dólares para Emmett porque ele era muito criativo. Mamãe o deixou de castigo por uma semana depois dessa.

- Edward sofria com vocês, né?

- Na maioria das vezes, já que é o caçula da família, mas não se engane ao pensar que ele era um santinho. No final do ano 2000 tinham lançado um filme chamado "Drácula 2000", mas éramos muito pequenos pra assistir no cinema, só que na véspera do _Halloween_ de 2001 Emmett já estava com 18 anos e conseguiu alugar o filme para nós vermos lá em casa. Eu fiquei morrendo de medo o filme inteiro e embora Emmett tenha negado, vi que ele também tinha ficado um pouco assustado. Edward, ao contrário de nós, adorava histórias de vampiros e tinha decidido que ia se vestir assim no próximo dia. Nós tínhamos mania de fazer pegadinhas uns com os outros no dia das Bruxas, mas naquele ano Edward pegou pesado. – falou séria, como se estivesse lembrando exatamente daquele dia.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei curiosa, querendo que ela acelerasse a história.

- Nós saímos à noite para uma festa, mas Edward se despediu mais cedo, disse que estava cansado e foi pra casa. Eu e Emmett acabamos indo para casa uma hora após isso. Nossa varanda era escura, mas como estávamos acostumados com o lugar, nem acendíamos as luzes. Foi ai que erramos. Edward estava vestindo uma capa preta e por isso não o vimos na escuridão, já que ele estava de costas, mas quando se virou e abriu a boca, tudo que eu vi foram os dentes pontiagudos e comecei a gritar junto com Emmett, morrendo de pavor. Foi totalmente constrangedor, Edward ficou zombando da gente aquela semana inteira, mais ainda de mim que estava morrendo de vontade de fazer xixi quando fui pra casa e poxa, depois de levar um susto daqueles, minha bexiga não conseguiu segurar. – ela contou enquanto lágrimas rolavam de meus olhos do tanto que eu estava rindo.

- Escutar essa história de vocês faz com que eu pense que era sortuda por ser filha única.

- Era terrível, mas a infância com meus irmãos foi maravilhosa – ela disse sorrindo. Embora Alice fosse um pouco fervorosa e não tivesse a mínima idéia do que espaço pessoal era, dava para notar o quão carinhosa ela era e o quanto a família era importante em sua vida.

- É difícil lidar com o fato que seu irmão é um dos cantores mais famosos do mundo?

- Não. As vezes nós sentimos falta quando ele não pode tá com a gente, mas é algo que ele sempre quis, sabe? Edward sempre foi muito envolvido com música. Ah, tenho que te contar sobre a primeira música que ele escreveu!

- Se ele descobrir isso tudo que você tá me contando ele vai querer te matar, mas sou toda ouvidos, essas histórias são fantásticas.

- Pode dizer que eu te contei e depois quero saber a cara que ele fez, aposto que será impagável. – ela falou rindo. _Irmãos pareciam adorar se torturar_. – A primeira música que ele escreveu foi quando tinha uns 14 anos, se não me engano. Uma estudante italiana chamada Gianna veio estudar no nosso colégio, ela era da sala do Edward e ele ficou fascinado por ela. Gianna era bem branquinha, mais alta que ele naquela época, tinha os cabelos negros e olhos azuis bastante expressivos. Engraçado era que ele morria de amores por ela, mas nunca tomou uma iniciativa. Quer dizer, isto é até o dia que ela anunciou que aquela seria sua ultima aula no colégio, pois estava voltando pra Itália naquela semana. Edward ficou devastado. Na hora do recreio, quando estávamos na cafeteria, ele foi até a mesa que ela ocupava e falou que gostaria do endereço dela na Itália, para que pudessem trocar correspondência. Ela olhou pra ele e começou a rir. Edward saiu correndo do local e foi direto pra casa. A primeira coisa que fez quando pôs os pés em seu quarto foi pegar o violão. Ele então compôs uma canção chamada "Dianna", sobre uma estudante australiana que veio aos Estados Unidos roubar o coração de um pobre americano que só queria a amar. A letra era ridícula e a gente não aguentava mais escutar ele cantando aquela maldita música, durou cerca de um mês para ele superar isso e finalmente parar de cantar a música mais emo que ouvi na vida.

- Deve ser uma honra ter Edward Cullen compondo uma música sobre você, aposto que hoje em dia ela se arrepende de não ter fornecido o endereço a ele.

- Com certeza. Você não faz idéia da quantidade de garotas que estudaram com a gente, e o dispensaram naquela época, já tentaram entrar em contato com algum de nós para ter uma chance de novo com ele. É patético.

- Imagino. Por que ele não namora? Você sabe?

- Acho que ele tem dificuldade pra confiar nas pessoas ao redor dele, sabe? Acho que tem dúvidas se a menina está com ele pelo dinheiro ou porque gosta mesmo dele.

- Entendo.

- Por que a pergunta? Alguém está interessada? – ela falou e embora não pudesse ver seu rosto, sabia que tinha um sorriso nele.

- Não. – eu falei virando meu rosto para ela com olhos arregalados e o sorriso dela aumentou – Não. Sério, Alice. É só algo que me perguntei quando estava pesquisando sobre Edward. Não há nenhum histórico de namoradas. Só existem alguns boatos, até porque é impossível evitar isso em Hollywood, mas nada que comprove que ele teve uma namorada desde que ficou famoso.

- Isso é porque de fato ele nunca teve uma namorada. Não imagino que ele seja celibato, mas ele não se compromete tem tempo. Edward já namorou por alguns meses quando estava no ensino médio, mas nunca apresentou alguém para mamãe. Agora então que ficou famoso parece que esse sonho da mamãe de conhecer a próxima nora está cada vez mais distante. Ou não. – disse com uma voz maliciosa – Não pense que não reparei como ele pegou na sua cintura hoje de manhã.

- Alice, você está viajando – falei, mas minhas bochechas coraram. _Ainda bem que ela não podia ver_. Eu não tinha nenhum interesse romântico em Edward, mas ele era um cara atraente e divertido. Quando ela falava essas coisas, uma parte minha ficava sem graça, porque não podia negar a atração.

- Eu conheço meu irmão, Bella. Aposto que ele vai ficar alucinado quando te ver hoje.

- Alice! Eu não vou colocar algo indecente! Aviso logo.

- Eu só estou brincando – falou entre risos altos – Ok, talvez esteja falando um pouco sério também. Eu não estou tentando arrumar um casamento, Bella. Você tem namorado?

- Não. – falei desviando o olhar e mexendo na barra de minha blusa. _Merda, será que o esmalte já havia secado? Já. Ufa._

- Então pronto, apenas siga o ritmo da música. Faz esse favor pra mim. A cara do Edward vai ser inestimável quando ele te ver com o vestido.

- Eu tenho outra opção?

- Não, mas é sempre mais legal quando as pessoas fazem as coisas de boa vontade.

Alice pegou um produto e o espirrou em meus cabelos, uma névoa com cheiro de morango se formando em minha cabeça.

- É só um fixador. Agora só temos que esperar entregarem o vestido. – ela falou e ao mesmo tempo Zafrina bateu na porta com um cabide e uma roupa coberta por um plástico cujo em seu centro lia-se "_GIOGIO ARMANI_" – Obrigada, Zaza. Era só isso que faltava. Você sabe se Edward já está pronto?

- Sim, menina Alice. Ele está impaciente na sala, se você puder agilizar eu agradeceria. Se aquele menino andar mais uma vez de um lado para o outro eu vou ficar tonta!

- Diz pra ele me dar mais uma hora! Eu estou dentro do horário marcado.

- Farei isso... Ou colocarei um sonífero no próximo copo de coca-cola dele – murmurou fechando a porta, fazendo com que nós duas começássemos a rir.

- Você já pode olhar no espelho, seu cabelo está pronto.

Virei a cadeira e no momento que meus olhos bateram no reflexo do espelho, fiquei impressionada. Alice era realmente boa nisso. Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque, mas deixando alguns fios soltos. Minha franja lateral caia de forma suave sobre minha testa. O penteado acentuava mais meu rosto em forma de coração.

- Aprovado?

- Sim! – falei empolgada. Até que estava começando a curtir todos aqueles mimos.

- Agora você vai se vestir e vamos colocar sua maquiagem – falou retirando o vestido do plástico e o mostrando para mim.

O vestido era lindo, porém um pouco curto e deveria bater no meio de minhas coxas. A parte de trás fazia um X em minhas costas e sua saia era volumosa. Ele era quase totalmente azul marinho, exceto por sua barra que era grossa e tinha uma bela cor prateada. Quando Alice me mostrou a parte da frente eu quase enfartei. Ele era extremamente decotado. Metade de meus seios definitivamente fariam uma aparição hoje a noite.

- Alice! Todo mundo vai ver meu peito!

- Relaxa, A gente põe um adesivo para tampar a aréola e ninguém vai ver mais do que deveria, fora que ele não é completamente solto. Tem essa película no meio que evita que o tecido se mova e você mostre mais do que o necessário.

- Eu não acredito que vou vestir isso.

- Você prefere vestir aquele conjunto florido? – ela perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada e eu peguei o vestido de sua mão. – Boa garota.

Ela me ajudou a colocar a peça de roupa e a esconder tudo que poderia aparecer demais. O resultado era impressionante. O vestido estava longe de ser vulgar e, embora nunca fosse admitir isso a ela, tinha amado o decote. Alice pediu que eu sentasse novamente e começou a aplicar um pouco de maquiagem no meu rosto. Alguns minutos depois permitiu que eu olhasse no espelho.

Meus olhos estavam esfumaçados e com uma sombra prateada tão clara que era quase imperceptível. Minha pele estava suave, mas para isso não era necessário tanto esforço, já que era uma das coisas que mais me orgulhava. Minha pele não tinha uma mancha sequer. As maças de meu rosto tinham um blush muito claro, Alice provavelmente já sabia que minhas bochechas ficavam vermelhas toda hora, fazendo o uso de blush quase desnecessário. Meus lábios tinham um vermelho matador, parecendo ousado demais para uma pessoa como eu.

- E ai? – Alice perguntou – Está pronta para arrasar no tapete vermelho?

- Alice, eu nem sei se vou entrar ao lado de Edward, provavelmente só vou encontrar com ele dentro do cinema.

- Claro que não! Não te vesti assim a toa, quero você mais bela que as atrizes de Hollywood.

- Ok – falei balançando a cabeça para como afirmar que concordava com ela, mas na verdade já estava pensando em formas que poderia me esconder.

- Agora pra dar um toque final vamos por este colar. - falou tirando um cordão de sua cômoda e o estendendo para mim. Ele parecia simples, mas o brilho do singelo pingente redondo não me deixava dúvidas que era um diamante.

- Alice, eu não posso aceitar isso.

- Relaxe, isso não é presente, é um empréstimo. Foi o primeiro cordão _Tiffany_ que eu ganhei. Você acha que iria dar pra alguém? – perguntou olhando para mim como se eu tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça.

Após fazermos os últimos ajustes, desci as escadas para encontrar com Edward. Ele estava conversando com Zafrina no meio da sala, de costas para mim, mas quando ela parou de dá-lo atenção, ele se virou em minha direção. A imagem que observava era de tirar o fôlego. Edward vestia um terno preto com uma blusa branca por baixo. Sua gravata era fina e um flash dela enrolada em minha mão e punho, apareceu em minha mente. Senti meu rosto ficar quente. A face dele, como sempre, impecável. Seus olhos verdes eram vibrantes, seus lábios tinham um tom próximo ao vermelho e os fios de bronze completamente desgrenhados. _Custava ele ser só um pouquinho feio? _

Ele estava quieto, mas observando seus olhos, vi que ele fitava cada parte do meu corpo. O salto alto que eu calçava, minhas pernas, a saia de meu vestido, meu decote. Acho que ele havia sido enfeitiçado, pois sua boca estava entreaberta e seus olhos nem piscavam. Alice e Zafrina começaram a cochichar e rir. Edward então olhou em direção ao som que faziam e ficou um pouco sem graça. Quando seus olhos ficaram no mesmo nível que os meus, contemplou meu rosto e então deu seu sorriso torto que deveria ser ilegal. _Quantos dias disso eu ainda tenho pela frente mesmo?_

- A _limousine_ já está nos esperando aqui fora. – Edward falou colocando sua mão em minhas costas, seus dedos quentes fazendo contato com minha pele exposta.

- Por mim já podemos ir.

Felix, embora estivesse no carro, não conduzia o veículo, ocupando assim, o lugar de passageiro ao lado do motorista, um homem careca e magricela que se apresentara como Benjamin.

- Ansiosa? – Edward perguntou.

- Não gosto de atenção, mas acho que não será necessário que eu passe pelo tapete vermelho, né?

- Claro que é. Você está vindo como minha acompanhante.

- Edward, seria melhor não. O pessoal pode ter uma idéia errada disso.

- Claro que não, a imprensa sabe que você vai me acompanhar durante esse mês. Nada mais justo que você também experimente como é passar pelo tapete vermelho e ter aqueles flashes todos em cima de você.

- Você tá tentando me convencer com esse papo?

- Não se preocupe, Carrapata. Tenho certeza que ninguém vai se incomodar de ver você dentro desse vestido.

Mal ele sabia o quanto estava errado. Assim que chegamos ao _Nokia Theatre_ e Edward comunicou a Jessica que passaria pelo tapete vermelho comigo, ela só faltou ter um ataque do coração. Edward pediu desculpas a mim e perguntou se poderia o esperar do lado de fora. Jessica entrou dentro do carro e fiquei os observando pela janela. A discussão entre eles era intensa e o rosto de Jessica ficava mais escuro a cada segundo, mas o tom de voz era inaudível do lado de fora do carro. Aparentando ter a palavra final Edward saiu do carro e disse que podíamos seguir em direção ao tapete.

Quando os sapatos de Edward fizeram contato com o tecido de veludo vermelho, vozes e mais vozes gritavam seu nome. Era difícil enxergar, pois os flashes eram fortes, mas diferente da última vez que os paparazzi tiraram nossas fotos, desta vez foi possível manter a calma. Os fotógrafos elogiavam desde a roupa que ele vestia até seu último fio de cabelo. Era uma sensação mesmerizadora.

Jessica guiava Edward pelo tapete e o avisava com quem deveria falar. Alguns entrevistadores perguntaram o que ele sentia em fazer parte da trilha sonora de um filme que prometia ser a comédia romântica mais vista do ano. Ele respondia sempre a mesma coisa, que era uma honra fazer parte dessa trilha incrível que continha vários artistas que ele sempre admirou. Estávamos quase chegando no final quando Jessica falou que ainda dava tempo para mais uma entrevista. O entrevistador era famoso no mundo do entretenimento por apresentar um programa que falava da vida das celebridades e por ser sempre indiscreto com suas perguntas.

- Estamos aqui com Edward Cullen, eleito um dos homens mais sexy do ano pela _Persons_ no ano passado. Será que esse ano você leva o primeiro lugar? - o repórter perguntou.

- Do jeito que Hollywood produz rostos bonitos é capaz de eu nem entrar na lista esse ano – Edward falou rindo.

- Não seja modesto! Como foi participar da trilha sonora do filme?

- Foi incrível, uma honra ter meu nome junto com o de outros excelentes artistas. A música que compus foi feita exclusivamente para esse filme e espero que os fãs tenham gostado do resultado.

- Com certeza eles amaram! Novo álbum saindo em breve, correto?

- Sim, lançamento do primeiro single vai ser essa semana. Estou ansioso pela resposta dos fãs e espero que a faixa não vaze na internet antes do tempo esperado.

- Vamos falar agora sobre essa beldade do seu lado, Isabella Swan, jornalista da "Crepúsculo", estou certo? – perguntou olhando pra mim.

- Hmm... Sim- respondi tímida.

- A gente não pôde deixar de perceber enquanto vocês andavam no tapete vermelho a incrível química que rolava entre vocês, a relação que estão mantendo é realmente só profissional?

- Bella está hospedada na minha casa há apenas 3 dias, nossa relação é absolutamente profissional – Edward respondeu, mas parecia ter sido pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

- Profissional e somente isso? Vocês são ambos jovens, bonitos, e desculpe a sinceridade, senhorita Swan, mas você está despertando suspiros de todos os homens desse lugar.

- Sem perguntas pessoais, por favor – Jessica interrompeu o nosso papo.

- Ok – o entrevistador falou finalmente desistindo – Obrigado por conversar conosco Edward Cullen. Isabella Swan, esperamos continuar vendo seu belo rosto.

Nós saímos do alvoroço e caminhamos para dentro do cinema.

- Não falei que iam achar que estava rolando alguma coisa entre a gente? – cochichei com Edward. Algo me dizia que se Jessica escutasse essa conversa a cara de mau humor dela iria apenas piorar.

- Não duvido nada que ele só tenha perguntado aquilo pra saber se você estava ou não solteira.

- Que?

- Por favor, né Carrapata? Ele estava totalmente dando em cima de você. "Você está despertando suspiros de todos os homens aqui" – ele falou com uma vozinha ridícula tentando imitar o entrevistador.

- Ah, com certeza foi isso – falei com ironia – Óbvio que não foi porque ele queria levar algum assunto pra criar polêmica no programa sensacionalista sobre celebridades que ele trabalha.

- Precisava ele fazer todos aqueles elogios se o objetivo dele era causar polêmica?

- Vai ver ele queria tirar alguma reação de você, caso estivéssemos juntos. Ele provavelmente pensou que você tomaria alguma atitude sobre o comentário dele. Eles não são bobos, Edward. Não se esqueça onde eu trabalho. Você não sabe como alguns jornalistas da redação que escrevem para as colunas de fofoca são manipuladores. Fora que várias pessoas estavam te elogiando no tapete vermelho, isso significa que todas elas estavam dando em cima de você? Pelo menos uma pessoa me notou, ele provavelmente só quis ser simpático dizendo que alguém além dele tinha prestado atenção em mim.

- Ok, você pode ter razão – falou relaxando – Exceto pela última parte. Teriam que ser cegos pra não te notar.

- Obrigada pelo elogio – falei sem graça.

- É sério. Ainda mais hoje que você trouxe _as meninas_ pra brincar – ele falou apontando para meus seios.

- Cachorro...

- Eu estou brincando – ele falou rindo – Quer dizer, parcialmente brincando...

- Vou fingir que não estou te escutando – falei andando na frente.

- Muito cedo para ficar fazendo piada sobre _as meninas_? Acho que dentro de mim ainda vive um adolescente de 14 anos.

- Tem certeza que quando você tinha 14 anos era sobre o peito das meninas que você conversava? Porque pelo que eu fiquei sabendo você, na verdade, escrevia música sobre italianas, digo, australianas que roubavam o seu, quer dizer, o coração de pobres americanos. – falei e a reação de Edward, como Alice havia dito, foi de fato impagável. Seus olhos se esbugalharam e suas bochechas demonstravam apenas constrangimento.

- Que... Mas como... Quando que você... – ele tentava fazer perguntas, mas nenhuma realmente saía. Até que seus olhos se iluminaram – Maldita Alice! Eu sabia que não deveria deixá-las juntas! O que mais ela te contou?

- Não vou falar. Isso é somente entre sua irmã e eu.

- Ei, não é justo que vocês fiquem falando de mim sem eu saber do que se trata

- Nem venha por a culpa em mim, sua irmã que deixou seus segredos escaparem.

- Me fala, por favor...

- Edward Cullen! – uma voz familiar falou atrás de mim fazendo com que o assunto fosse deixado de lado – Que prazer revê-lo!

- Charlotte! – ele falou indo abraça-lá.

- Quem é ess... Izzy querida! – Charlotte falou me dando um forte abraço. Que saudade! Você está trabalhando com Edward agora?

- Sim, esse mês ele é meu.

- Será que não tem um jeito de fazermos aquela matéria de novo? – ela perguntou. Charlotte foi uma diversão de se acompanhar. Ela era uma das atrizes mais badaladas dos últimos tempos e era um doce de pessoa. Seu único problema era que quando ia para as baladas acaba exagerando um pouco nos _drinks_, mas mesmo assim nunca deixei de me divertir ao seu lado. Ela era uma bêbada feliz. – Edward, você não vai querer largar Izzy por nada! Conta pra ele como eu chorei no dia que nos despedimos.

- É verdade – confirmei a história dela. Charlotte realmente havia chorado, mas como ela era tão boa atriz, nunca tive certeza se tudo não passava de encenação ou se ela realmente sentiria minha falta.

- A exibição do filme já vai começar, vamos todos entrar na sala. Na festa nos falamos melhor, ok? – falou se despedindo de nós dois com beijos no rosto.

- Ela é um amor de pessoa – falei para Edward.

- Eu sei, esbarrei com ela algumas vezes nesse ultimo ano – ele falou. _Será que eles já tinham feito mais do que se esbarrar?_ Quando vivi com Charlotte soube que monogamia estava longe de seus planos de vida.

Fomos para os acentos que eram designados a nós e o filme começou em menos de 5 minutos. A história se passava em Roma, uma estudante americana de sociologia foi para a Itália estudar e acabou se apaixonando por um colega de classe italiano. O roteiro continha vários diálogos incríveis e embora o filme tivesse um título ridículo e as vezes caísse nas falas clichês de comédias românticas, a atuação de Charlotte estava impecável. Ela realmente era uma das promessas de Hollywood. Após o término do filme, seguimos para a festa que seria num local próximo de onde estávamos.

- Gostou do filme? – Edward me perguntou.

- Sim, me deu mais vontade ainda de conhecer a Itália.

- No começo desse ano eu estava lá – ele falou.

- Sério?

- Sim, fiz dois shows da minha turnê passada lá em janeiro.

- Deve ter sido incrível. É um dos meus sonhos.

- Você deveria ter sido minha carrapata enquanto eu estava em turnê.

- Uma pena! Acho que vou pedir pro meu chefe me mandar te seguir de novo quando você estiver rodando o mundo, o que acha?

- Acho ótimo, afinal não foi isso que a Charlotte disse? Quando os 30 dias acabarem eu não vou querer te largar.

Quando chegamos ao lugar da festa, alguns paparazzi esperavam na porta e tiraram poucas fotos. Assim que entramos nos foi oferecida uma taça de champanhe. Alguns artistas conversavam animadamente e era claro que alguns já haviam bebido demais. Um cantor pop que também fazia parte da trilha sonora puxou Edward para um papo e meus olhos escanearam o local a procura de uma cara conhecida. Nada. O papo que Edward e o homem levavam era sobre música e eles pareciam falar numa língua que eu não entendia. De repete, senti uma mão em minha cintura e uma voz em meu ouvido.

- Como você está gostosa – ouvi a voz grossa e senti o ar que saía de seus lábios batendo em meu ouvido.

- Ei, quem você... – falei tirando as mãos desconhecidas da minha cintura e virando com rapidez. Assim que meus olhos deram de cara com o sorriso mais bonito de Los Angeles, todas minhas preocupações foram embora – Jake!

- É claro! – ele falou me abraçando e mais uma vez cochichando em meu ouvido – E sinceramente, você está muito gostosa. Se eu gostasse da fruta ia fazer de tudo pra te levar para casa comigo, gata! Com quem você está aqui?

- Ah, eu estou com Edward Cullen – falei me virando pra chamar Edward, mas não foi necessário já que os olhos dele moviam-se entre Jacob e eu.

- Prazer – Jacob falou apertando a mão de Edward, que retribuiu o gesto apertando a mão de Jake com mais firmeza do que parecia necessário. – Você se importa se eu seqüestrar a Bells por alguns minutos? Faz alguns meses que não nos vemos.

- Er... – Edward pareceu pensar franzindo o cenho, ele não parecia tão relaxado. Talvez precisasse de mais uma taça de champanhe.

- Eu já volto – falei dando a mão para Jake que me puxou para um canto onde não tinha muito movimento.

- Gata, como assim Edward Cullen? – Jacob perguntou.

- Qual o problema?

- Problema nenhum. Deus, como eu queria ter que passar um mês seguindo aquela maravilha. Vocês estão transando?

- Jake! É claro que não!

- Claro que não por quê? Ah meu Deus, não me diz que ele é gay. Porque se ele for acho uma audácia você não nos ter apresentado melhor.

- Não, ele está longe de ser gay.

- Droga. Meu _gaydar_ também já tinha me dito que ele é hetero, mas esperança é a última que morre. Por que então vocês não estão transando?

- Jake, não é assim! Embora a gente brinque bastante, essa é uma relação puramente profissional. Você lembra muito bem o que aconteceu quando eu misturei as duas coisas.

- Bells, Edward não é James.

- Como você sabe?

- Ok, eu não sei, mas se é isso que está te impedindo de tomar alguma atitude com o bofe, acho que você deveria deixar a paranóia um pouco de lado.

- Esquece, Jake. Edward é atraente, mas não quero nem pensar além disso.

- Bom, ele com certeza já pensou _muito além disso_.

- Do que você está falando?

- Não vira para trás, mas desde que a gente tá aqui ele não tira os olhos de você.

- Jake, não pira.

- É sério, quer ver como ele vai aparecer aqui rapidinho?

- Como? – perguntei e ele como resposta colocou a mão em minha cintura e me pôs mais perto. Dez segundos depois Edward estava ao nosso lado.

- Bella, acho melhor irmos embora. Temos que acordar cedo pela manhã.

- Ah... Ok. Jake, a gente se fala.

- Com certeza. Você ainda tem meu número?

- Tenho. Eu te ligo. – falei dando um beijo em sua bochecha e me virando para acompanhar Edward.

- Bells? – Jake gritou fazendo com que eu me virasse.

- Não se esqueça de pensar sobre o que conversamos, ok? E se caso você siga meu conselho, não quero que poupe detalhes.

- Tosco!

- Você me ama. – ele falou dando uma risada alta.

- Você já acabou de conversar com seu amiguinho? – Edward perguntou parecendo irritado.

- Sim, a conversa com meu amiguinho já terminou. O que tá te incomodando, hein?

- Nada. – ele falou e eu fechei a cara. Odeio quando pergunto as coisas e alguém me responde com "nada" – Jessica me deu um sermão agora pouco, eu só quero ir pra casa, ok?

- Ah... Ok.

Ficamos em silêncio no carro e quando entramos na casa, ela estava tão silenciosa que deveria ser possível escutar um alfinete caindo no chão.

- Boa noite – falei para Edward quando subimos as escadas, cada um seguindo para seu quarto.

- Boa noite, Carrapata.

- Ei, Edward?

- Sim.

- Tem como você me ajudar a tirar o cordão? É da Alice e eu tenho que devolver. Estou com medo de puxar e estragar alguma coisa.

- Claro – ele falou ficando próximo de mim. Virei-me e suas mãos tocaram minhas costas, seus dedos vagando suavemente até chegarem ao fecho do meu cordão.

- Que horas tenho que acordar amanha? – perguntei tentando me distrair das sensações que o toque dele causava no meu corpo.

- Amanhã eu só tenho que gravar uma entrevista num _talk show_ com o Harry Queen à noite, a manhã está livre.

- Pensei ter escutado que a manhã ia ser cheia.

- Eu... me confundi. – ele falou retirando o cordão do meu pescoço e me entregando. – Eu nunca estive tão confuso.

- Talvez você precise de férias – sugeri.

- É, deve ser isso. – ele falou virando em direção ao seu quarto – Boa noite, Bella.

- Boa noite, Edward.

Abrindo a porta do quarto, sentia-me exausta demais para tomar banho. Retirei o vestido, coloquei meu pijama e escovei os dentes. Assim que minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro fiz de tudo para não considerar a conversa que tive com Jake, mas quanto mais eu tentava não pensar, mais difícil era esquecer.

* * *

**N/A: Alice finalmente apareceu para entregar os podres de Edward. Ah, os prazeres de ter irmãos. **

**Review para esse capítulo recebe o extra "Thump. Thump. Thump." e consegue dar uma espiadinha na mente do Edward. **

**A foto do vestido de Bella está no meu profile. **

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta!**


	5. Dia 4

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Lou por, mesmo ocupada, aceitar betar essa fic, sua linda. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN.**

**

* * *

**

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 4

O dia estava tão quente que acordei suando. O edredom que na noite gélida me protegeu do frio amanheceu jogado no chão. O quarto estava abafado e nada parecia melhor no momento do que um bom banho gelado.

Após a chuveirada refrescante, vesti um short jeans e uma regata. Fui à cozinha beliscar alguma coisa para enganar o estômago, já que eram quase 11 horas da manhã e o horário do almoço estava se aproximando. Assim que cheguei à porta do lugar, vi Zafrina mexendo a comida em uma panela e sacudindo o traseiro enquanto cantava.

- _Do you believe in life after love?_ – ela cantarolava.

- Se eu acredito na vida depois do amor? Acredito – falei atrás de Zafrina fazendo com que ela praticamente largasse a panela no chão – Mas se eu não tivesse visto, não acreditaria que a senhora era capaz desses movimentos sensuais.

- Menina, você quer fazer com que eu tenha um enfarte? Não se chega de surpresa perto de uma mulher da minha idade.

- Deixa só o Edward saber que a vovozinha dele está na cozinha cantando Cher e rebolando!

- Não seja boba, menina! Se Edward quer saber de alguém rebolando, com certeza não sou eu – falou piscando para mim e soltando uma deliciosa gargalhada.

- Hmmm – sussurrei sem graça pegando uma ameixa que estava no cesto de frutas em cima da bancada e a comendo – Falando nisso, onde ele está? Quando saí do meu quarto, vi a porta do dele aberta.

- Está na piscina com Alice desde cedo, vá lá fora encontrar com eles.

- Ok! Posso pegar uma dessas? - perguntei apontando para a banana.

- Claro, menina. A casa é sua esqueceu?

Coloquei os pés no jardim e olhei em direção a piscina. Alice estava pulando na água e gritava para Nessie pular também. A cachorra vestia um colete salva-vidas laranja e estava na beira da piscina parecendo ter dúvida se deveria se tacar ou não. Edward estava deitado em uma das camas que ficavam em frente a lareira com um telefone grudado ao ouvido. Ele vestia uma bermuda e seu peito estava desnudo. A cada passo que eu dava ficava mais evidente as sutis gotículas de suor se formando em seu corpo.

- Você quer? – perguntei baixo oferecendo a banana a ele. Ele meneou a cabeça, negando a comida e sinalizando com a mão para eu esperar um momento.

- O _single_ sai amanhã para venda no iTunes, mas hoje vocês vão escutar exclusivamente aqui na rádio... Obrigado, foi um prazer! Espero que vocês gostem do resultado final. – Edward falou ao celular e logo após se despediu encerrando a ligação.

- Alguém importante? – perguntei curiosa.

- O single sai hoje pela primeira vez nessa rádio, deve tocar um monte de vezes. Estou ansioso para saber o que as pessoas vão achar – falou dando um sorriso tímido.

- Elas vão adorar! Não se preocupe. – disse ficando de bruços na cama e descascando a banana que ele havia recusado. Dei a primeira mordida e virei o rosto pra ele. – Que foi? Por que você tá me olhando desse jeito? Eu te ofereci antes!

- Nada. Pode continuar comendo. Bem devagar, se for possível. – ele falou e eu quase engasguei com o pedaço que estava dentro da minha boca.

- Cachorro!

- Que foi? Não é minha culpa, você quem começou.

- Comecei o que?

- A provocar!

- Provocar? Você está louco! Eu não posso comer?

- Claro que pode, mas precisava passar a língua no canto da boca?

- Eu babei! Você queria que eu ficasse com a boca toda melada?

- Carrapata, não vou nem responder essa pergunta por causa do duplo sentido que ela implica.

- Que duplo senti... Eca! Seu nojento! – falei tacando a casca de banana em cima dele – O que houve pra você ficar me enchendo o saco assim hoje, hein?

- Você sabe, eu adoro deixar você envergonhada. Aliás, as suas bochechas estão vermelhas desde que você chegou aqui, mas não sei dizer se é do sol ou se é por conta dos comentários que estou fazendo.

- Comentários que são completamente machistas por sinal. Culpe sua mente suja por ver maldade onde não tem ao invés de dizer que eu estava provocando.

- Bom, ao menos estamos quites não é? Pelo que me lembro alguém achou que quando eu falei de certa _mágica_ que acontecia no meu quarto era sobre sexo que me referia.

- Ok, bom argumento.

- Obrigado. – ele falou com sorriso vitorioso. _Deus, como ele era irritante_.

- Já acabou a discussão? Estava tão divertido. – Alice falou de dentro da piscina nos observando.

- Por acaso eu tenho cara de ator de cinema pra você ficar me assistindo? – Edward perguntou a irmã.

- Falando em ator de cinema, eu preciso te contar uma coisa Bella! – Alice falou ignorando completamente o irmão e saindo da piscina. Sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a falar – Antes de tudo, você viu a página 23 da _Persons_? Falei que o seu vestido ia arrasar!

- Eu saí na revista? Ah meu Deus.

- Você, _as meninas_ e eu – Edward falou rindo.

- Que meninas?

- Edward, para de falar dos seios da Bella. – Alice disse o censurando - Ele só fica enchendo o saco por causa dos seus seios porque ele era meio retardado no colégio e só conseguiu tocar num peito pela primeira vez quando tinha 18 anos.

- Eu não tinha 18 anos!

- Ok, você tinha 17. E nem vem desmentir porque eu lembro perfeitamente de quando você estava no telefone com Emmett falando que "a Stephenie me deixou pegar nos peitos dela" – Alice falou tentando imitar o jeito e voz de Edward fazendo com que eu caísse na gargalhada

- Para de contar essas coisas! – Edward pediu completamente constrangido.

- Que foi? Agora que é sua vez de ficar sem graça você não gosta, né? – Alice falou me defendendo.

- Eu estava na idade certa, ok? Não é minha culpa que você era uma pervertida e deixava os garotos pegarem nos seus peitos quando você tinha 16 anos! – Edward argumentou.

- Cala a boca, Edward. Isso tudo é inveja porque quando eu tinha 16 anos tava aproveitando e você ficava no quarto trancado choramingando por uma garota que era 20 centímetros mais alta que você! Quer dizer, ao menos ele passava as manhãs chorando, porque a noite a gente sabia muito bem o que aqueles sons que vinham do seu quarto significavam...

- Bella, Alice já te contou da pequena confusão que ela teve com a polícia quando tinha 17 anos?

- Edward! – Alice falou exasperada

- Sua nova amiguinha já quase foi presa!

- Mentira dele!

- Mentira nada! O Emmett tirou foto.

- Eu estava quase sendo presa e vocês tiraram foto?

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntei confusa.

- Um belo dia minha mãe tinha descido de madrugada pra tomar água quando ouviu um barulho na garagem. Achando que poderia ser alguém querendo roubar o carro, ela ligou para a polícia e pediu que eu e Emmett descêssemos para aguardar a chegada do policial com ela, falando que era melhor nem avisar Alice porque - usando as palavras dela - a pobrezinha poderia ficar nervosa.

Estávamos do lado de fora da casa quando o papai chegou do trabalho e ficou alarmado vendo todos nós parados lá. Explicamos o que havia ocorrido pra ele e alguns minutos depois um carro da polícia parou no nosso jardim. Agora, imagine a cena. O policial apertou o botão que levantava a porta da garagem e nós estávamos atrás dele, só esperando pra descobrir quem diabos estava querendo nos assaltar. Ele acendeu a lanterna e tudo que conseguíamos ver era o carro da mamãe com os vidros completamente embaçados. Emmett saiu correndo e disse que já voltava, deixando todos mais confusos ainda.

O policial bateu no capô do carro e gritou "Saia do carro com as mãos para cima". A porta do carro se abriu e quem saiu lá de dentro? Uma Alice completamente descabelada com a blusa ao contrário e logo depois, pela outra porta, o nosso vizinho. A cara de horror que a minha mãe e meu pai fizeram ficará pra sempre estampada em minha mente. O policial perguntou o que eles estavam fazendo e ela falou que estava conversando com o vizinho, mas a gente sabia que se ela estava usando a boca não era para conversar. O policial passou um sermão nela e ela começou a chorar, foi nesse momento por sinal que Emmett voltou com a câmera e tirou a foto. A gente guarda até hoje pra alguma chantagem futura.

- Não foi um dos momentos que mais me orgulho – Alice falou tampando o rosto com a mão e eu soltei uma gargalhada.

- Você só fica rindo, Carrapata, mas aposto que deve ter milhões de histórias vergonhosas para compartilhar. O jeito que eu te vejo tropeçar e as caras que você faz quando está constrangida só me levam a pensar que histórias não te faltam – Edward indagou com curiosidade.

- Carrapata? – Alice perguntou olhando para eu e Edward.

- É o apelido que ele me deu – falei mexendo na barra do meu short. _Por que era tão estanho contar para os outros as coisas que eu e Edward compartilhamos quando estamos a sós_?

- Apelido, é? – ela falou arqueando uma sobrancelha e com um sorriso no rosto – E você, por um acaso, deu algum apelido a ele?

- Hmm... Cachorro – murmurei. Minhas bochechas estavam quentes com vergonha, suas cores já deveriam estar iguais a de um morango silvestre. _Tomara que ela pense que era pelo calor. Droga, é somente Alice. Recomponha-se, Bella_!

- Como foi que você disse? – Alice perguntou mais uma vez.

- Eu disse que o chamo de Cachorro! – falei fuzilando Edward com os olhos. Custava ele ter me salvado da pergunta?

- Quantos apelidos carinhosos – Alice disse. O tom de riso evidente em sua voz – Vou passar a chamá-los assim também, o que acham?

- Não. Isso é somente entre Bella e eu – Edward falou sério para Alice, trocando olhares que talvez somente irmãos compreendessem. Virando-se pra mim um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto – Parem de desviar o assunto. Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Bella.

- Eu não vou contar nada. Vocês que ficam aí espalhando esses micos da adolescência porque querem. Minha boca é um baú trancado com cadeado e somente eu tenho a chave! – falei fingindo que estava trancando meus lábios.

- Não me faça obrigá-la – ele falou levantando da cama que estava e chegando perto da minha

- Não – falei séria, mas ele estava ficando cada vez mais próximo. _O que ele seria capaz de fazer?_

- Bella... – ele falou a minha frente, seus olhos como os de um leão atrás de sua presa.

- Alice, manda seu irmão parar! – falei procurando ajuda.

- Eu não vou me meter, ainda mais quando ele começa a agir como um pirralho de 12 anos.

- Você vai contar ou não? – ele perguntou colocando uma mão embaixo da minha coxa. _O que ele faria se eu falasse não_?

- Não! – falei determinada e na mesma hora sua outra mão foi para minhas costas e ele me puxou, pegando-me no colo e correndo até a piscina – Edward você não seria capaz disso!

- Tudo que você tem que fazer é contar uma simples historinha, Bella. Ai eu te coloco de volta na cama.

- Edward, para de ser criança! – falei tentando arrumar um jeito de sair de seu colo.

- Carrapata, você não deve ofender a pessoa que está no controle. Fora que se você se sacudir mais, só vai fazer com que ambos caiamos na água.

- Eu não vou falar! – falei brava cruzando os braços e fazendo cara feia.

- Então depois não quero ouvir reclamações - ele falou fazendo movimentos de como fosse me jogar na água

- Edward! Para por favor! – falei segurando seus ombros – Minha blusa é branca, se você me tacar ela vai ficar transparente!

- Bella, Bella... – ele falou com um sorriso malicioso. _Merda! Escolhi as palavras erradas_.

Edward me lançou na água sem piedade, mas como meus dedos o seguravam com tanta vontade, ele acabou caindo comigo. Emergimos juntos, eu buscando por ar e ele sacudindo os cabelos, lançando pingos d'água em cima de mim.

- Agora sim você realmente parece um cachorro! – falei e ele começou a rir.

- A culpa foi sua.

- Aparentemente tudo hoje é minha culpa!

- Eu só queria te refrescar, Bella, mas aparentemente você continua... _quente_. – ele falou com os olhos vagando pelo meu corpo e um sorriso torto estampado no rosto, sua boca se contorcia para não cair na gargalhada.

- Seu pervertido! – falei cruzando os braços em frente aos meus seios que agora, graças a transparência da blusa, exibiam um sutiã azul rendado.

- Você deveria acusá-lo de assédio sexual, Bella – Alice falou ainda sentada na cama onde eu antes estava.

- Deveria mesmo! – falei caminhando até a escada da piscina e subindo.

- Ela adora quando eu implico! Aposto que seu eu ficasse quieto ela iria sentir falta – falou seguindo o mesmo caminho que eu.

- Ele é um chato, você vê agora como eu sofria quando era adolescente? Às vezes ele ainda aparenta ser um pré-adolescente bobão! E ainda tem a cara de pau de reclamar só porque eu faço uma intervenção nas roupas dele... – Alice começou a falar logo que me sentei ao seu lado, mas quando Edward colocou o pé no primeiro degrau de inox da escada da piscina, minha atenção foi totalmente desviada.

As mãos dele seguravam o corrimão com força, fazendo com que os músculos de seu braço se flexionassem. A água escorria pelo seu corpo, uma gota traiçoeira passando por seu peitoral, entrando e saindo de seu umbigo e escondendo-se por debaixo de sua bermuda. O cabelo caia no rosto, seu tom não mais bronze e sim castanho. Ele sacudiu as madeixas como antes e logo depois passou a mão pelos fios procurando uma forma de organizá-los. Seus olhos fizeram contato com os meus e assim que me pegou encarando meneou a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto.

-... e eu tinha que aguentar tudo porque a mamãe dizia que ele era o filho caçula! Você não sabe a sorte que teve por ser filha única. – Alice finalmente terminou o que estava falando.

- Tem seus prós e seus contras. – falei voltando a dar-lhe atenção.

- Eu vou pra cozinha ver se o almoço está pronto – Edward falou pegando a camisa que estava ao lado da cama – Vocês ficarão aí?

- Sim! Tenho uma coisa pra contar a Bella – Alice respondeu por nós.

- Ok – ele falou, mas antes de partir abaixou-se e sussurrou em meu ouvido – Eu ao menos admito que estou encarando.

- O que ele falou? – Alice perguntou observando Edward partir após me deixar completamente ruborizada.

- Besteira – desconversei – O que você tem pra me contar?

- Eu fui numa festa ontem enquanto vocês estavam na _première_ e conheci um cara.

- E ai?

- E ai que ele mal me deu atenção! Era aniversário de um amigo meu e ele fez um jantar na casa dele, tinham menos de quinze pessoas e eu sentei ao lado desse homem. Ele me olhou algumas vezes e eu senti que estava interessado, mas não veio falar uma vez sequer comigo. Tentei tomar iniciativa e me apresentar, mas ele apenas falou "Prazer, Jasper" e virou a cara!

- Talvez ele não estivesse tão interessado quanto você pensou ou então pode ter uma namorada.

- Ele não estava acompanhado na festa e eu senti pela forma que olhava para mim que me achou no mínimo atraente. Fiquei tentando escutar a conversa que ele estava tendo com um homem ao lado dele e acho que ele é ator. Bom, ao menos era, pois tinha dito que parou de atuar e agora estava focado na direção. Você conhece algum ator famoso com nome de Jasper?

- Não – falei após pensar um pouco – Mas em Hollywood todo mundo é artista, até o garçom do restaurante da esquina já fez algum bico em um filme de segunda categoria e diz que é ator.

- É verdade, mas agora eu estou determinada a descobrir. Ele é lindo, loiro, belos olhos cianos e os lábios mais carnudos que eu já vi na vida – ela falou quase que arfando.

- Alice, existem outros homens por aí...

- Não, eu quero aquele! – falou determinada.

- Por que você não pediu pro seu amigo te dar mais informações sobre ele? Não seria a coisa mais lógica a se fazer?

- Não quando o seu amigo é o Laurent. Ele adora bancar de cupido, mas já me fez passar cada vergonha quando pedi que ele me apresentasse a alguém que é melhor tentar resolver isso sozinha. Pelo que escutei, verei Jasper em breve, pois uma conhecida está abrindo uma galeria para expor suas fotografias e nos chamou para a inauguração essa semana.

- Boa sorte com seus planos, algo me diz que quando você quer alguma coisa sempre consegue.

- Eu diria que você está 100% correta, mas como _alguém_ não me deixou jogar aquele conjunto florido fora então eu mudo esse número para 99%.

- Você não vai esquecer esse conjunto, né?

- Só quando ele estiver no lixo – ela falou levantando – Vamos para a cozinha antes que Zaza venha chamar a gente.

Ao entrarmos no local, esperava encontrar Edward, mas Zafrina informou que ele havia subido para trocar de roupa e que eu deveria fazer o mesmo se não quisesse ficar doente.

Quando passei pelo quarto dele, a porta estava aberta e ele terminava de vestir uma calça jeans, deixando a vista - mesmo que por alguns segundos - sua cueca boxer branca.

- Não queria estragar seu fetiche de voyeurismo, mas eu sei que você está na porta me observando – ele disse ainda de costas para mim.

- Ha ha ha – ri sem humor entrando no quarto dele – Eu subi para tirar essa roupa molhada porque um idiota me tacou na piscina.

- Que mundo cruel! – falou com falsa indignação – Por sinal, sua blusa continua transparente.

- Arg, você me enlouquece! – falei caminhando para fora do quarto.

- Você também, Carrapata. Você também... – ele falou rindo – Ei! Espera! Você já fez sua mala?

- Mala? – perguntei voltando no mesmo instante. Só poderia ter escutado errado.

- Sim. Não lembra que eu te disse ontem que tenho uma entrevista no _talk show_ do Harry Queen?

- Lembro, mas eu não sabia que era necessário uma mala para isso!

- Bella, o estúdio fica em Nova York.

- Nova York? Por que você não disse antes?

- Eu pensei que você soubesse.

- Eu sabia, mas não liguei os pontos. Quanto tempo vamos ficar por lá? Ainda dá tempo de fazer a mala?

- Vamos ficar somente algumas horas, você pode arrumar uma bagagem de mão que é o suficiente. Temos um vôo fretado marcado para as 13h30. Nós saímos direto do LAX e devemos chegar no JFK por volta das 18h30. Minha entrevista é às 22h ao vivo.

- Não acredito que ele está me informando isso tudo em cima da hora – murmurei para mim mesma saindo do cômodo.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto fui direto para o closet. Retirei a roupa molhada e coloquei um vestido longo azul claro. Peguei uma modesta mala de mão que estava em uma das divisões do armário e coloquei algumas peças de roupa que julguei necessárias caso ficássemos, por acidente, mais de um dia. Juntei ao resto dos objetos minha nécessaire que estava no banheiro e finalmente fechei a bagagem, achando que já tinha o suficiente para a rápida viagem. Desci, então, para cozinha na intenção de almoçar antes que ficássemos atrasados.

- Arrumou tudo? – Alice perguntou. Seus movimentos transparecendo ansiedade.

- Sim. Você vai também? – perguntei pegando uma colher e servindo-me um pouco de macarrão, já que todos tinham seus pratos cheios.

- Não, mas achei que você poderia precisar de ajuda com as malas, sabe-se lá o que você vai levar, ainda mais pra Nova York!

- Relaxa, Alice, se as pessoas aceitam o que a Carrie de _Sex and The City_ vestia em Nova York, tenho certeza que não estou correndo perigo.

- Não fala assim da Carrie! – indignou-se como se minha crítica tivesse sido, na verdade, direcionada a ela.

- Vocês sabem que estão discutindo sobre um personagem fictício, né? – Edward perguntou olhando para nós como se fossemos loucas.

- E daí? Todo mundo se referia a ela como uma deusa da moda, até mesmo quando ela estava com um passarinho na cabeça! – falei revoltada.

- Isso se chama estilo – Alice justificou.

- Isso se chama loucura. Duvido que algum homem em plena sã consciência aceitaria sair com uma mulher vestida do jeito extravagante que ela se veste.

- O Mr. Big aceitou – Alice resmungou.

- Menina, não depende da roupa, mas sim da mulher que está dentro dela. Você não concorda Edward? – Zafrina perguntou a Edward. Ela deu um sorriso ardiloso que o deixou completamente embaraçado. Era até possível ver o rosa surgindo nas bochechas dele. _Quem diria que Edward Cullen também ficava ruborizado_?

- Acredito que você esteja certa, vovó – Edward falou desviando o olhar e catando os pedaços de macarrão pene que estavam em seu prato.

- Bom menino, vejo que você lembrou da conversa que tivemos hoje de manhã. O que eu te disse?

- Que os mais velhos sempre têm razão – ele falou revirando os olhos, mas deixando um sorriso satisfatório no rosto de Zafrina.

- Continue assim que você vai longe – a senhora de cabelos grisalhos falou, dando uma última garfada – Licença, vou me retirar porque ainda tenho que dar um jeito na cozinha. Edward, você sabe que vou embora hoje às 18h, correto? Quer que deixe alguma coisa preparada?

- Eu devo chegar somente de madrugada, vovó. Por mim não precisa preparar nada. Você vai ficar por aqui, Alice? – virou-se para a irmã questionando-a.

- Não. Vou encontrar com mamãe e papai amanhã e depois vou pra minha casa, tenho umas coisas a tratar e umas pesquisas pra fazer – ela falou olhando pra mim e dando uma piscadela. _Pobre Jasper, ela iria procurar informações sobre ele até achar algo satisfatório e conseguir o que quer: ele_.

- Então está tudo certo! Você pode ir embora mais cedo até. Nós iremos pegar um vôo daqui a pouco e assim que Alice deixar a casa você pode ir com ela. Avise a Carmen nossos planos de hoje assim que ela chegar do supermercado, ok? – ele perguntou a Zafrina e ela assentiu com a cabeça a fim de confirmar o pedido. – Bella, eu vou subir pra escovar o dente e fazer um telefonema rápido. Quando você estiver pronta me encontra lá fora, ok? Felix e Benjamin já devem estar chegando para nos levar até o aeroporto.

Acabei de almoçar alguns minutos depois e fui para o quarto preparar as últimas coisas antes de partirmos. Quando desci Edward estava parado ao lado do carro conversando com Nessie.

- Se comporte e nada de deixar _presentinhos_ espalhados pela casa para eu pisar quando chegar de viagem. Lembre-se que não tem problema em morder a titia Alice quando ela quiser colocar algum laço em você, ok? – ele falou coçando a cabeça dela, que estava nem aí para o que ele dizia.

- É assim que você pretende educá-la? – perguntei de braços cruzados em frente a ele.

- Só estou ensinando a ela como enfrentar as dificuldades desse mundo – respondeu completamente sério.

- Você é louco – falei abrindo a porta do carro e sentando-me no banco de couro. Edward bateu no vidro escuro e eu apertei o botão para abaixá-lo.

- Você não vai se despedir da sua filha adotiva? – indagou colocando o rosto da cachorra ao lado do dele e fazendo um biquinho. Eu tinha que dar um crédito a Alice. Às vezes ele realmente age como uma criança.

- Até mais, Nessie – falei segurando a patinha dela através da porta – Vou levar seu papai comigo para ver se ele te dá um pouco de paz. Ele é um chato, né?

- Au! – a cachorra latiu fazendo com que eu caísse na gargalhada.

- Ela definitivamente concorda comigo – falei entre risadas.

- Ela estava protestando, isso sim.

- Chega de bobeira e vem logo. A gente só tem 50 minutos para chegar ao aeroporto.

Edward despediu-se de Nessie e juntou-se a mim, Benjamin e Felix no carro. O caminho para LAX foi passado, em grande parte, apenas com o som da rádio, que em certo momento tocou a nova canção de Edward e fez com que soltássemos elogios a ele. Ao chegarmos no local não pude esconder minha surpresa – ou desagrado – ao ver Jessica nos esperando. Edward explicou que já era normal ter a presença dela em tais eventos e que embora ele tenha notado que nós não tínhamos nos dado 100% bem, era bom tentar manter um nível amigável com ela, pois, assim como eu, ela também passava maior parte do tempo ao lado dele.

Após toda burocracia do aeroporto e o incomodo com alguns paparazzi que tentavam tirar fotos à distância, fomos para o pequeno avião fretado que nos levaria até Nova York.

As poltronas eram grandes e confortáveis, tendo espaço suficiente para que pudesse ficar com minhas pernas esticadas. _Como seria bom viajar pra sempre assim e esquecer a classe econômica_. Edward sentou-se na cadeira que ficava a minha esquerda e Jessica parou no corredor entre nós, observando suas opções de assento.

- Bella, você pode, por favor, trocar de lugar comigo porque eu tenho algumas coisas pra conversar com Edward? – ela falou sorrindo ao meu lado. O vibrante batom vermelho que usava tinha manchado seus dentes.

- A gente não pode conversar sobre essas coisas mais tarde? – Edward perguntou

- Edward, você sabe que quando chegarmos lá estarei ocupada e você tem que trocar de roupa. A coisa mais lógica a se fazer é tratarmos agora dos últimos detalhes.

- Se você realmente acha que é necessário – ele falou de má vontade.

- Licença – Jessica falou com um sorriso cínico enquanto eu saía de meu lugar.

Sentei-me na cadeira da frente e peguei o fone de ouvido para escutar o filme que passava, mas antes que pudesse colocá-los, escutei o que eles conversavam.

- Não sei por que você insistiu que ela viesse.

- Jessica, você leu o contrato e sabe muito bem que ela tem que me acompanhar em todos os lugares – Edward respondeu como se já estivesse escutado a mesma coisa várias vezes.

- Não é como se ela não pudesse ver a entrevista pela televisão. O programa é ao vivo.

- Não vou entrar nesse assunto de novo – falou exalando forte.

- Eu já te falei que não é bom pra nenhum artista ficar se envolvendo com jornalista, você não sabe o que eles são capazes de fazer pra conseguir um furo – ela disse com malícia e tive que me segurar para não responder as acusações que estava fazendo.

- Jessica, você é paga pra cuidar da minha vida pública. Acho que da minha vida pessoal eu posso dar um jeito.

- Mas você sabe muito bem o que.. – ela começou a falar mais uma vez, mas ele tratou de interrompê-la.

- Se é sobre isso que você quer falar então acho melhor trocar de cadeira novamente com Bella – falou finalizando o assunto.

- Ok – Jessica bufou em derrota começando a falar, finalmente, sobre a entrevista que Edward faria.

Coloquei o fone e voltei minha atenção ao filme, um sorriso surgindo em meu rosto quando percebi que era um dos últimos filmes _arrasa quarteirão_ que Jacob Black havia feito. A história contava sobre dois adversários no trabalho que após ficarem bêbados na festa de fim de ano acabaram dormindo juntos e começaram a ter um sexo selvagem e cheio de ódio, obvio que após algum tempo que passaram juntos acabaram descobrindo que toda aquela raiva era na verdade um grande amor. O filme estava em uma das cenas mais picantes que já foram vistas no cinema, Jacob beijava a atriz principal com voracidade, suas mãos espalhadas pelos volumosos seios da mulher e ela cavalgava em seu colo. O ângulo da cena mudou, e agora era exibida a parte traseira da atriz, mostrando seus glúteos flexionando, quase fazendo com que eu acreditasse que aquilo era real e que Jake estava longe de ser gay. _O filho da mãe era um ótimo ator_. A cena era intensa e quando uma mão tocou-me no ombro eu soltei um pequeno grito.

- Desculpa. Não foi minha intenção te assustar desse jeito, não sabia que você estava tão concentrada na TV – ele falou sentando-se do meu lado e com curiosidade observando o que eu estava vendo – Você está assistindo pornô?

- Não! – falei tentando apertar os botões do assento para mudar de canal, mas a porcaria ao invés fazer o que eu queria, só deixava o som mais alto. Os sons estridentes que a mulher fazia estavam quase estourando meu tímpano.

- Bella Swan, quem diria que você gostava de uma safadeza dessas, hein? – ele falou com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

- Isso não é filme pornô! – eu gritei e quando percebi os olhos de Jessica, Felix e Benjamin estavam em mim. _Ótimo, agora todo mundo vai achar que eu sou uma pervertida_.

- O que é então? Porque eu definitivamente quero assistir para passar o tempo – perguntou curioso.

- É o último filme de Jacob Black que saiu em DVD – falei e o sorriso saiu instantaneamente do rosto dele – Ele tem algumas cenas... fortes.

- Estou vendo. Você sabia que ele ficou atrás de mim ano passado na eleição de homem mais sexy do ano da _Persons_? – gabou-se.

- Ele ficou atrás de você? – perguntei com ar de riso.

- Sim, coladinho comigo, mas eu fiquei na frente – falou convencido, mal ele sabia do duplo sentido que se passava em minha mente.

- Edward, se eu conheço bem o Jake, ele vai querer que você fique atrás dele... coladinho – falei tentando não soltar uma gargalhada.

- Eu sei! – Edward falou como se não fosse surpresa o meu comentário – Eu vi como ele é! Puta cara egocêntrico, sempre se achando o gostosão, doido para tomar o meu lugar.

- Na verdade eu acho que não precisa nem ser o seu lugar exato, desde que você esteja logo atrás dele – disse, dessa vez não agüentando mais e soltando um riso alto.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Nada. Ainda falta muito para chegarmos?

- Umas quatro horas.

- Eu odeio viajar de avião, ainda que eu não tenha nada a reclamar desse vôo.

- Por causa da minha companhia? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Detesto quebrar seu coração, mas na verdade eu ia me referir as cadeiras. Se eu pudesse ter uma em casa eu teria, nunca tive um vôo tão confortável.

- Você está sempre pronta pra acabar com minha auto-estima – fingiu mágoa.

- Desculpa. Depois do conforto você vem em seguida como meu motivo.

- Eu não quero ser o segundo – falou emburrado.

- Para de frescura e entretenha-me, já que você me distraiu do filme.

- Eu tenho uma idéia – ele falou apontando com a cabeça para o banheiro do avião.

- Edward, você é completamente inapropriado.

- Você quer que eu pare? – perguntou de forma sincera. Será que eu queria que ele parasse? Era de fato inapropriado, mas ao mesmo tempo ele me divertia. Era tudo brincadeira, certo?

- Não, mas pra tudo tem limite, espero que você não o ultrapasse.

- O banheiro é ultrapassar limite? – procurou saber aparentando falsa inocência.

- Edward... – falei sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro. _Ele era impossível_.

- Só estou brincando – ele falou rindo – Aliás, falando em brincar, eu trouxe algo que pode nos distrair durante a viagem.

- O que? – perguntei interessada. Ele abriu a mala que estava em cima do seu assento e retirou um baralho.

- Que tal? – perguntou abanando-se com as cartas.

- Melhor idéia que você já teve nos últimos dias.

- Sabe outra idéia melhor ainda?

- Qual?

- Que tal se a gente jogar _strip poker_? – levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Você não tem limites – falei, mas a situação era tão cômica que comecei a rir e Edward juntou-se a mim. Quando os risos pararam olhei para a cadeira atrás da minha e vi que Jessica fuzilava-me com os olhos. _Bom, acho que alguém não estava feliz_.

Passamos o resto da viagem jogando cartas, alternando entre 21, pôquer e alguns jogos que aposto que Edward estava inventando na hora. As coisas começaram a ficar pior quando ele cismou que conseguia ver o futuro com as cartas.

Aterrissamos no aeroporto JFK por volta das 18h40, despistamos alguns paparazzi saindo pela porta traseira do aeroporto e seguimos direto para 'The Pierre', famoso hotel de Manhattan. Jantamos com calma e Edward aproveitou para tomar um banho e colocar a roupa com a qual iria para o estúdio gravar sua entrevista. Quando era cerca de 21h Jessica bateu na porta do quarto informando que estava na hora de partimos para o local onde o _talk show_ era gravado.

Às 22 horas em ponto o programa começou e eu assistia tudo pela TV que ficava no camarim de Edward. O apresentador anunciou os convidados e após o primeiro intervalo chamou o cantor.

- Ele vendeu mais de três milhões de cópias em seu primeiro CD e agora está pronto para emplacar mais um sucesso. Com vocês: Edward Cullen – o apresentador, Harry Queen, falou e Edward entrou no mesmo momento. Eles se cumprimentaram e Edward sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da mesa.

- Edward, essa é sua primeira vez no nosso programa, seja bem vindo – Harry disse.

- É um prazer, espero que essa entrevista não seja um desastre para ser a primeira e última vez – falou fazendo com que todos na platéia rissem.

- Como você está? Gostando de Nova York?

- Estou bem, na verdade cheguei aqui há algumas horas e retorno pra Los Angeles hoje mesmo.

- Mas isso é uma pena, nem terá chance de passear pela nossa cidade!

- É verdade, todas as vezes que vim à Nova York foram incríveis, mas hoje infelizmente não poderei aproveitar os prazeres que a cidade tem a me proporcionar, porém com certeza haverá outras oportunidades.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Hoje foi o lançamento do seu primeiro _single_ nas rádios, estou certo disso?

- Sim, espero que os fãs tenham curtido – falou recebendo aplausos.

- Como foi lidar com todo esse sucesso de uma hora para outra?

- Foi difícil. Eu passei de um desconhecido que postava vídeos na internet para uma das celebridades mais procuradas em cerca de um ano.

- Você acha que a fama veio fácil pra você? Existem cantores extremamente talentosos que estão até hoje cantando em bares atrás de uma simples oportunidade.

- Eu não diria fácil. Eu acredito em sorte e acho que tive muita em conseguir uma gravadora de forma rápida, mas meu trabalho está longe de ser fácil. Todo o processo criativo que envolveu meus dois discos foi um tanto difícil, sem passar por isso eu jamais teria a fama que tenho hoje.

- A maioria dos críticos clamou seu primeiro álbum como um dos melhores no ano em que foi lançado, você acha que conseguirá a mesma façanha com este?

- Eu espero que sim – disse com uma risada sem graça – Este CD é diferente do primeiro.

- Como você explicaria essa diferença?

- É um pouco clichê dizer isso, mas esse CD é mais maduro. No meu primeiro disco as letras eram mais voltadas para relacionamentos, seus fracassos e seus momentos de glória. Nesse novo álbum o meu foco é mais pessoal, ao invés de "nós" eu falo sobre o "eu".

- Um tanto quanto pessimista já que o título do CD é "_Flaws_" (_Imperfeições_).

- Não acho que seja pessimista – ele respondeu, franzindo o cenho e tentando explicar o que se passava em sua mente – Falar sobre suas imperfeições nem sempre quer indicar algo negativo, muitas vezes indica sua vontade se superá-las ou até mesmo aceitá-las. Muitas pessoas estão sempre buscando a perfeição, elas tentam mascarar todos os defeitos, as imperfeições, mas no fundo elas são reais. Quando você liga o rádio e escuta uma música e ela fala sobre algo íntimo, a maioria das vezes a letra não vai refletir que tudo é correto, impecável, que você é perfeito. Quando a música realmente toca seu âmago ela fala sobre as falhas, os defeitos e te faz pensar que talvez você não esteja sozinho. Eu acho que esse tipo de música é mais poderosa, mais madura do que qualquer outra.

- Bom ponto de vista – o apresentador falou balançando a cabeça para indicar que concordava – Você falou sobre relacionamentos e é difícil vê-lo saindo com outras mulheres famosas, você tem algum relacionamento de longo tempo com alguma pessoa que está fora desse meio?

- Não. Eu estou solteiro. – respondeu arrancando gritos dos espectadores.

- Sendo considerado um dos homens mais _sexies_ do mundo no último ano acho difícil aceitar esse fato. Aposto que muitas mulheres na platéia não se incomodariam em namorá-lo – Harry provocou.

- Case-se comigo, Edward! – uma das mulheres gritou de sua cadeira.

- Gostoso! – outra falou logo em seguida e todos caíram na gargalhada, mas era fácil ver o quanto Edward estava envergonhado.

- É a mais pura verdade – Edward falou – Eu tenho me dedicado muito a minha carreira, eu sou novo ainda nesse meio e é importante não deixar a peteca cair agora, mas com certeza se a mulher certa aparecer na minha vida eu não a deixaria escapar.

- Falando em mulher na sua vida, a famosa jornalista Isabella Swan anda seguindo seus passos, certo?

- Sim, ainda não sei como ela não desistiu da matéria – ele falou rindo e a platéia também. Um sorriso estava aberto no meu rosto.

- Aqui está uma foto da bela moça que está seguindo Edward Cullen – Harry falou mostrando a página da _Persons_ que Alice havia comentado pela manhã. _Não acredito que estão mostrando uma foto minha em rede nacional_.

- Essa foto foi da estréia do filme "Amor escrito ao contrário é Roma" cujo eu faço parte da trilha sonora – Edward informou.

- Ótima foto, aposto que não deve ser difícil ter uma jovem como essa te seguindo o dia inteiro – ele falou ganhando apenas uma gargalhada de Edward – Nossa entrevista infelizmente chegou ao final, foi um prazer tê-lo conosco, Edward, espero que você possa voltar em breve.

- Igualmente – Edward falou apertando a mão de Harry.

- Você retorna no próximo bloco para cantar sua nova canção?

- Claro – ele respondeu e o programa entrou nos comerciais.

Edward voltou para o camarim e Jessica ficou conversando com ele, fazendo apenas algumas reclamações que ele não deveria ter falado tanto assim sobre a questão de relacionamentos, mas ele pareceu ignorá-la. Antes que ele tivesse oportunidade de falar comigo retornou ao palco para começar sua performance.

Mais uma vez provou ser um cantor competente, as palavras saiam de sua boca de forma suave, como se ele nem fizesse esforço ao cantar. Seus sentimentos evidentes a cada estrofe. Talvez se tivéssemos cantores que fossem tão apaixonados por suas composições como Edward, o mundo musical não apareceria cada vez mais com artistas fabricados, cantando sempre o mesmo som sem um pingo de emoção.

Quando a gravação acabou nós pegamos nossas malas no hotel e seguimos para o aeroporto. Os paparazzi mais uma vez a postos e esperando por uma foto. Entramos no avião e Edward parecia exausto, a adrenalina finalmente deixando seu corpo.

- Você foi muito bem na entrevista – o elogiei

- Obrigado, é bom saber que agradei mesmo que _alguém_ não tenha gostado – ele falou com um sorriso no rosto, mas seu olhar desviou momentaneamente para Jessica.

- Tenho certeza que seus fãs ficarão tão satisfeitos quanto eu e são eles que importam, não é mesmo?

- Claro, sem eles eu não chegaria aonde eu cheguei.

- Então não se preocupe – falei bocejando.

- Cansada? – ele perguntou bocejando assim como eu – Isso é contagiante.

- Um pouco – falei dando uma risada.

- Tenta tirar um cochilo, não foi você quem elogiou as cadeiras?

- É verdade, mas a cama de casa é muito mais confortável.

- Eu deveria ter pedido um jatinho com uma cama – Edward falou.

- Não seria uma má idéia – eu falei fechando os olhos.

- Mas aí a cama seria pra mim, é claro – ele falou e eu abri meus olhos para observá-lo. Ele estava com os olhos fechados, seus longos cílios quase batendo em suas bochechas.

- E o cavalheirismo? – perguntei

- Eu não disse que você tinha que ficar na cadeira. Você poderia dormir na cama comigo, sabe? Grudadinha, que nem uma boa carrapata – ele falou abrindo os olhos e dando seu sorriso torto.

- Eu não sei como eu te aguento, Cachorro – falei rindo.

- Bom, se você não descobriu ainda... – ele falou olhando para o relógio que mostrava que já se passava da meia noite – te restam mais 25 dias para descobrir.

* * *

**N/A: GENTE ME LÊ PELAMORDEDEUS. Ok, acho que agora as chances de alguém ler minha nota de autora aumentou. Bom, o motivo do meu grito, do meu apelo, do meu desespero (tá bom, parei) é que ainda tem gente deixando o fanfiction comer o email nos comentários. Como eu já havia falado, o fanfiction só vai aceitar que deixem email se colocarem assim oh: saradinhadanet (arroba) hotmail . Tem que ser desse jeito, gente. Se não ele come sem piedade. Juro que quem não recebeu extra, num é de propósito.**

**Aliás, falando nisso (extra), se por um acaso eu esqueci de mandar pra alguém, pode me xingar nas reviews (mentira, xinga não, gente...faz assim oh, vou dar exemplo: SUA RUIM, COMENTEI E VC NÃO ME MANDOU O EXTRA!). Eu posso ter achado que mandei e acabei não mandando (mas tenho 99% de certeza que mandei pra todo mundo). **

**Então é isso, juro que não vou mais encher o saco quanto ao negócio de e-mail. **

**Review para esse capítulo recebe o extra "**_**If you're wise you'll listen to me**_**" porque sou tosca mesmo e pego trecho da música dos oompa loompas pra por no nome do meu extra. E ah, é uma conversa entre Zaza e Edward.**

**Ah, lembrei de mais uma coisa (tô fazendo a maior N/A da historia do fanfictionnet) eu fiz uma capa pra fic, tá lá no profile. Me falem que tá linda (mesmo que não esteja) pq deu muito trabalho, tá?**

**BOM CARNAVAL! **

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta!**


	6. Dia 5

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Lou por, mesmo ocupada, aceitar betar essa fic, sua linda. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. **

**Este capítulo é dedicado ao FatPack (por motivos óbvios) e especialmente para Cella que faz 24 (opa!) aninhos amanhã! Deem parabéns para ela que a índia vai transpirar purpurina! Cella Gordice, tudo de bom, toda aquela viadagem que todo mundo diz no dia do aniversário e foi um prazer ter sua presença ilustre no Rio, será sempre bem vinda aqui (existe uma mensagem subliminar no meio dessas linhas que diz que você tem que voltar). No seu próximo niver estaremos em Londres stalkando a Adele, se tudo der certo. (L)**

**

* * *

**

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 5

Estiquei-me nos lençóis, finalmente despertando de um longo sono. Meu pescoço estava doendo um pouco, mas nada comparado à dor que senti logo que saí do avião.

Assim que a aeronave levantou vôo em Nova York eu caí no sono, apenas para ser despertada por Edward alguns minutos depois pedindo que eu o divertisse porque estava com tédio. De bom grado propus que jogássemos uma partida de buraco, porém eu mal tinha acabado de distribuir as cartas quando ele adormeceu. Tentei não ficar irritada e voltei a dormir, mas o sono não retornou para mim.

Enquanto me remexia na cadeira, olhei ao redor e vi que todos estavam dormindo. Voltei para posição inicial e olhei para Edward. Ele dormia de forma pacífica, mas seus olhos se mexiam esporadicamente, indicando que talvez estivesse tendo um sonho. Seus longos cílios chegavam a me dar inveja, tinha traços fortes - como os de um homem deveriam ser -, sua boca estava aberta e... ele estava babando. Essa foi a última coisa que me lembrei até que caí em um leve torpor.

Acordei quando eram quase 4 horas da manhã com o lado esquerdo do pescoço latejando. Edward despertou de tanto que eu lamuriava ao seu lado, porém não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Chegamos ao LAX, em Los Angeles, por volta das 5 horas da manhã e tudo que eu queria era deitar em minha cama. Quando o portão da casa foi aberto desejei boa noite a Edward, entrei no quarto, tirei o vestido e caí na cama onde dormi tranquila... até agora.

Observei o relógio e me choquei quando vi o visor eletrônico informando-me que já eram 13h e 48min. _Eu tinha mesmo dormido isso tudo?_

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

- Bella? Você já acordou? – Edward perguntou do outro lado da porta.

- Sim, pode entrar – falei cobrindo-me com o lençol. Tudo que eu não precisava agora é que ele me visse de calcinha e sutiã.

- Boa tarde, dorminhoca.

- Desculpa, não foi minha intenção dormir tanto.

- Sem problemas. Só perguntei se você estava acordada porque queria saber se gostaria de me acompanhar no almoço. Hoje é dia de folga da Zaza, então pensei que poderíamos sair para comer, o que acha?

- Carmen não cozinha? – questionei, pois sabia que ela estaria em casa hoje.

- Definitivamente não. Quando ela cozinhou algo aqui em casa foi a primeira e última vez. Pensei que fosse morrer envenenado e juro que não estou exagerando.

- Que tal então se ao invés de sairmos, eu cozinhasse algo para nós três? – perguntei animada já que amava cozinhar e raramente tinha a oportunidade.

- Na verdade, Carmen acabou de sair para almoçar sozinha. Seríamos só nós dois.

- Sem problemas. Me dá alguns minutos para tomar banho e pôr uma roupa que eu desço pra ver o que posso cozinhar para a gente.

- Pôr uma roupa? – indagou fitando o lençol que me cobria – Você está pelada?

- Não, Edward! Vai lá para fora enquanto eu me arrumo.

- Você está pelada! – afirmou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu já disse que não! Estou de lingerie, ok? Agora você pode, por favor, deixar que eu tome um banho? Quanto mais você ficar enchendo o saco mais eu vou demorar para fazer o almoço.

- Ok – falou indo até a porta, mas virou-se antes de desaparecer completamente – Tem certeza que eu não posso ficar?

- Sai! – gritei tacando o travesseiro na porta fazendo com que ele a fechasse. Acho que o ouvi murmurar algo como "maluca" e "maldita TPM", mas não tive certeza.

Depois de 40 minutos, estava na cozinha. Eu vestia uma bermuda jeans e uma camisa larga e surrada da Kate Bush, meus pés estavam descalços e sentindo a agradável temperatura do piso frio.

- Kate Bush? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada - ainda vestindo somente a calça larga de seu pijama – enquanto olhava para minha blusa.

- Sim. Qual o problema? Eu sou uma grande fã do trabalho dela. Sei dançar "_Wuthering Heights_"***** inteira – confessei com certo orgulho na voz, mas assim que a frase saiu de minha boca senti-me completamente tola. _Que tipo de pessoa se gaba por saber dançar essa música? Aparentemente Bella Swan_.

- Sério? Eu tenho que ver essa performance então.

- Nunca! – falei caminhando até a geladeira e procurando algo para preparar.

- Nunca diga nunca – falou sentando-se em um dos bancos que ficavam na bancada.

- Que seja, eu não vou dançar porcaria alguma.

- Você está chamando a música de uma cantora que você é grande fã de porcaria?

- Edward – falei colocando a mão na cintura e olhando para ele – Se você não parar de me encher, não vou cozinhar droga alguma.

- Ok, ok – falou colocando as mãos para o alto como se estivesse se rendendo – Vou ficar quieto.

- Ótimo – expressei voltando a minha procura.

Não demorou muito e encontrei um filé de salmão no congelador. Lembrei-me de um dos meus pratos favoritos e mais simples de ser feito: salmão com molho de maracujá. Após ver se a casa tinha todos os ingredientes que a receita pedia, fiquei contente com minha escolha. Já Edward...

- É peixe – falou olhando para o pedaço de salmão que deixei descongelado ao lado da bancada.

- Sim. Você tem algum problema com peixe? – perguntei, mas sabia muito bem, graças à história que Alice me contou dias atrás, que na verdade o que ele tinha era frescura desde os tempos de menino.

- Não – desconversou, porém ainda encarava as fatias do animal.

- Essa receita é uma delícia, você vai gostar.

- É...

- O que foi, Edward? Você come peixe, né? Não vou fazer isso à toa pra você não comer.

- Eu vou comer, mas é que peixe aqui em casa é feito raramente. Eu não gosto de olhar pra ele assim...

- Assim como?

- Antes de ficarem pronto. Ele não tem cabeça, né?

- Não, isso é só filé. – falei mexendo no peixe.

- Ok – conformou-se, porém não por muito tempo – Bella!

- O que? – perguntei virando-me para ele.

- Você tem certeza que ele está morto?

- Edward, ele está congelado e fatiado. Você bateu a cabeça? Está delirando?

- Não, mas eu pensei ter visto ele se mexer.

- Deve ser porque eu estou mexendo nele – debochei.

- Deve ser – assentiu

- Que tal se você me esperar na mesa? – perguntei antes que ele me fizesse perder a paciência.

- Não, eu quero ajudar. Só não quero tocar no peixe.

- Vai na fruteira e pega dois maracujás – instruí – Depois pega o liquidificador e bate eles.

Ele seguiu o que eu disse e pegou os maracujás. Abriu algumas portas do armário até que encontrou o liquidificador e o ligou na tomada, segurou os maracujás e os colocou dentro do aparelho.

- Edward, o que você está fazendo? – perguntei exaltada correndo para o lado dele e segurando sua mão antes que ele apertasse o botão de ligar o utensílio doméstico.

- Estou fazendo o que você disse, ué. – respondeu olhando-me como se eu fosse maluca.

- Não é pra colocar ele inteiro! É só a polpa.

- Você não disse isso.

- Eu achei que estava implícito, mas aparentemente estou lidando com um estudante não muito apto.

- Sabe como eu aprenderia mais rápido?

- Como? – perguntei, mas já sabia que ele diria alguma bobagem.

- Se você se vestisse de professora – sorriu, mas seus olhos logo de iluminaram mostrando que na verdade tinha outra ideia – ou melhor, de cozinheira, sabe? Usando só o avental. É cientificamente comprovado que homens aprendem melhor assim.

- Edward, para de falar merda. Você acha que eu vim pra cá pra ficar ouvindo você fazendo comentáriozinho inapropriado? Eu sou uma jornalista e eu levo meu trabalho a sério! – repliquei e Edward ficou totalmente abismado. Seus olhos esbugalharam e a preocupação ficou evidente em sua face. _Lá vem o vomito de palavras_.

- Bella... não, não... eu sei que você não tá aqui pra me ouvir falando essas coisas, mas eu faço isso só pra te irritar porque você fica tão engraçada assim, sempre me dá vontade de rir. E acho que a Alice está certa, mas não conta isso pra ela. Tem uma parte minha que ainda não amadureceu e eu falo a primeira sacanagem que vem na minha mente, mas eu te respeito. Sério, juro que não estou falando isso só porque você é sexy... Espera, eu podia te chamar de sexy? Você é linda também, até hoje de manhã quando entrei no seu quarto, mesmo com seu cabelo parecendo um ninho e tinha um pouco de baba no seu queixo. Não sei o que acontece comigo quando você tá muito perto, mas eu não consigo calar a boca e eu não quero te ofender, então eu vou parar de falar essas coisas. Ok, eu não vou conseguir parar, mas me ignora. Me interrompe, por favor, eu não consigo fechar a boca... - suplicou.

Sua boca movia-se tão rápido que nesse momento eu vi o quão semelhante ele e Alice realmente eram. O suor começava a aparecer em sua testa e estava desenvolvendo um tipo de tique nervoso em que o olho esquerdo tremia um pouco. Ele era insuportavelmente adorável quando ficava sem filtro.

- Eu só tava brincando com você – falei rindo e o livrando da inquietude.

- Bella! Você não pode fazer isso! – ele disse indignado.

- Cada um implica com o outro como pode, né? – falei dando uma piscadela – Agora corte esses maracujás no meio e bate a polpa. Minha barriga já está começando a fazer barulho.

Edward fez como indiquei, dessa vez de forma correta. Depois ele peneirou o suco e ficou todo orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter conseguido tal feitio sozinho.

- Eu diria pra você fazer o resto do molho, mas não acho que vai ser uma boa idéia.

- Se você me guiar eu acho que consigo.

E ele conseguiu. Após refogar a manteiga derretida com algumas cebolas – que ele chorou picando – e misturar com o suco de maracujá, o nosso molho estava pronto. Peguei o purê de batatas que havia sobrado do dia anterior e o esquentei no micro-ondas para começar finalmente a fritar nosso salmão. Não demorou muito e o almoço estava nos esperando, o cheiro maravilhoso invadindo minhas narinas e deixando minha boca aguando.

Sentamo-nos a mesa e ataquei a comida, o gosto leve do maracujá no peixe fazendo com que meus olhos se revirassem em prazer.

- Você não vai comer? Está uma delícia – falei vendo que Edward não havia tocado no prato ainda.

- Eu vou – falou cortando uma parte do peixe e remexendo de um lado pro outro.

- Edward, eu juro que ele está morto e uma delícia.

- Ok – levantou o garfo e levou um pedaço mínimo a boca. Ele mastigou algumas vezes e após engolir lambeu os lábios para limpar o molho de maracujá que havia escorrido.

- E então? O que achou?

- Que você deveria ficar no lugar da Zaza. Isso está realmente bom – falou pegando, dessa vez, um pedaço bem maior.

- Não fale isso da sua vovó! – falei rindo – Mas obrigada pelo elogio.

Comemos tudo bem rápido e Edward ainda repetiu o prato. Sugeri que fizéssemos uma sobremesa e ele aceitou.

- Você tem chocolate? – perguntei.

- Não sei, a gente deveria ver na despensa, lá que a Zaza guarda tudo.

Fomos até a despensa e comecei a caçar os ingredientes, para minha sorte encontrei algumas barras de chocolate. Quando estávamos saindo do local, algo chamou minha atenção.

- O que é isso? – perguntei olhando para uma grande prateleira que parecia conter alguns jogos.

- Jogos de tabuleiro que Alice insistiu que eu trouxesse quando me mudei para cá. Ela veio com um discurso de como toda casa precisa ter jogos, mas acabou que nunca nem tocamos neles. Zaza sugeriu que os guardássemos aqui.

- Eu quero jogar – falei me aproximando mais dos jogos e tocando em suas caixas. Eu sempre fui uma amante de jogos e me considerava praticamente uma profissional na maioria dos que estava vendo. Banco imobiliário_, Twister_, _Scotland Yard_, Detetive. Não importa, eu ganho todas as partidas.

- Sério?

- Por que não? A gente tem algo melhor pra fazer hoje?

- Bom, não...

- Então vamos jogar – falei pegando Detetive. Em meus 26 anos de vida nunca perdi uma partida. Eu levo isso a sério. – Escolhe um.

- Hmm... deixe-me pensar bem sobre isso – falou ao meu lado analisando os jogos. Um sorriso torto surgiu em seu rosto e ele estendeu a mão para pegar _Twister _– Vamos ver quem é mais flexível.

- Sabia que você ia vir com uma dessas – murmurei pegando o jogo da mão dele e saindo da despensa.

Voltamos para a cozinha e Edward me ajudou enquanto preparávamos um _petit gateau_. Quando a massa estava pronta joguei todo conteúdo em algumas forminhas e coloquei o pote na pia.

- Bella! – Edward gritou pegando o pote da pia antes que eu ligasse a água – Você está louca? Olha quanta massa ainda tem aí dentro! Eu quero lamber.

- Quem diria que o grande cantor Edward Cullen gostava de lamber o pote, hein? – perguntei vendo que ele passava os dedos dentro da vasilha.

- Você está debochando de mim, é? – ele perguntou. Sua boca atacava os dedos cheios de doce.

- Eu? Imagina – falei rindo.

Ele fez uma cara maliciosa e encheu um dedo de chocolate, vindo em minha direção.

- Edward, o que você está fazendo? – perguntei indo para trás.

- Eu acho que você está muito limpinha – falou chegando mais perto, sua mão quase em meu rosto.

- Não se atreva a me sujar com isso – disse assustada, mas assim que o dedo dele se aproximou do meu rosto, eu fiz a primeira coisa que veio na minha mente.

O coloquei dentro de minha boca. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram quando ele notou que minha boca envolvia seu dedo. Suas narinas inflaram e sua respiração era ofegante. Suguei o chocolate para minha boca, lambendo a superfície áspera de seu dedo e finalmente o soltando.

- Desculpe – falei quebrando o silêncio.

- Tudo bem – ele falou engolindo a seco.

- Foi a primeira reação que eu tive, não foi minha intenção...

- Tudo bem – falou com seus olhos focados em minha boca – Eu vou... dar uma volta no jardim...

- Ok – respondi sem graça, minhas bochechas ficavam quentes – Eu vou acabar de lavar isso aqui enquanto os bolinhos ficam prontos.

- Ok – falou saindo da cozinha.

_Puta que pariu_. Joguei um pouco de água gelada no rosto e respirei fundo. Eu definitivamente estava brincando com fogo.

Carmen chegou em seguida e me ajudou a arrumar a cozinha. Vi que a sobremesa já estava pronta e servi tudo num prato, oferecendo alguns a Carmen que negou educadamente e subiu as escadas para arrumar os quartos. Chamei Edward – que estava no jardim andando de um lado para o outro – e levamos o prato para sala junto com os jogos.

- O que a gente vai jogar primeiro? – perguntou depois que acabamos com o doce.

- Detetive. Eu não vou conseguir jogar _Twister_ tão cedo depois disso tudo que eu comi.

- Acho bom você se preparar então, porque eu sou realmente bom nesse jogo.

- Edward, eu tenho _doutorado_ em detetive – falei totalmente séria – Você vai perder.

- Não vou mesmo. Quer apostar? – me desafiou.

- Agora mesmo – falei estendendo a mão. É claro que eu vou ganhar – O que a gente está apostando?

- Decidimos depois.

- Fechado – aceitei apertando a mão dele. Na verdade eu nem precisava de algo em troca, só o prazer de massacrar ele já valia a pena.

O jogo começou e eu dei as cartas, antes que ele roubasse. Jogar detetive com duas pessoas era completamente ridículo, eu ganharia isso num piscar de olhos.

- Toda vez que eu vejo a carta da Dona Rosa eu imagino ela como uma prostituta que dança em casas noturnas dos anos 80 – Edward comentou enquanto jogávamos.

- Na verdade ela é dona de um bordel.

- Como você sabe?

- Você nunca assistiu "_Os sete suspeitos"? _– perguntei e ele meneou a cabeça indicando que não – É um filme baseado no jogo de tabuleiro. Não acredito que você nunca viu. E ainda tem a audácia de falar que vai ganhar de mim.

- Na verdade eu vou. Já descobri – gabou-se.

- Como assim já descobriu? Eu só descobri a arma, não é possível que você tenha descoberto tudo! – falei exasperada.

- Senhor Marinho, com a chave inglesa, no escritório – falou jogando o papel com suas anotações e correndo para pegar o envelope para ver o resultado, mas eu peguei primeiro. Meus olhos ficaram marejados quando vi que ele tinha acertado e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu perdi uma partida de detetive.

- Não acredito... – falei desabonada.

- Você está chorando? – Edward perguntou aproximando seu rosto do meu.

- Não – disse fungando.

- É só um jogo, Bella.

- Eu sei... Vamos jogar de novo – sugeri. _Dessa vez eu venceria, correto?_

Não. Edward me ganhou nas 3 partidas que jogamos até o momento em que ele desistiu.

- Não aguento mais, Carrapata. Chega – ele falou pegando as peças do tabuleiro – E não se esqueça que você ainda me deve algo da aposta.

- O que você vai querer? – perguntei

- Hmm... tantas opções – falou fitando meu rosto e seus olhos repousaram em meus lábios. Um sorriso perverso formou-se em sua face, meu coração batia acelerado – Já sei! Me espera que vou pegar meu laptop!

Edward levantou e correu para o andar de cima. Retornou com o laptop na mão e o sorriso ainda no rosto.

- Por que eu acho que não vou gostar disso?

- Espera – ele falou escrevendo algo no teclado. Segundos depois um som saiu do aparelho.

"Out on the winding windy moors  
We'd roll and fall in green"

- Não – falei balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro assim que ouvi as primeiras frases de "_Wuthering Heights_".

- Você apostou, agora canta... e dança – ele falou cruzando os braços e olhando para mim.

- Edward, isso não é justo!

- Vou dar o _play_ de novo. Levanta, vamos logo.

Eu não tive como escapar. Ele soltou a música e eu, como uma babaca no meio da sala, comecei toda coreografia. Até estrela eu dei, com direito a aplauso e tudo.

- Minha parte favorita foi quando você fez cara de pavor quando ela fala "_bad dreams in the night_" ("_pesadelos à noite_").

- Obrigada. Eu poderia ser uma atriz.

- O dia que você cansar de ser jornalista pode largar tudo e virar atriz.

- Você assistiria um filme meu?

- Eu assistiria qualquer coisa que você fizesse. Eu não acabei de te ver dançando Kate Bush? Pior do que isso não pode ficar – falou dando uma piscadela me deixando sem graça.

- Vamos jogar _Twister_? – perguntei pegando o jogo do chão e abrindo a caixa.

- Não dá – Edward respondeu.

- Como assim não dá?

- Quem vai girar a roleta enquanto a gente está no tapete?

- Verdade... – falei e me senti, estranhamente, desapontada.

- Ah não ser que...

- O que?

- A gente leva a roleta pro meio do tapete e roda lá mesmo.

O jogo parecia que ia dar certo, até a hora que nós começamos a ficar perto demais. Edward tinha as pernas gigantescas e era praticamente impossível me mover ao redor dele. Certo momento ele ficou com a cabeça encostada em minha barriga e tentava me fazer cócegas com o queixo para tentar ganhar o jogo. Se ele queria roubar, eu também podia fazer o mesmo.

Desta forma venci o jogo, pois Edward literalmente caiu no tapete quando assoprei sua nuca. _Sabia que ali seria um ponto fraco_.

A noite já havia chegado e comemos o resto de peixe que sobrou de nosso almoço. Como o sono ainda não tinha aparecido, resolvi ainda manter o clima dos jogos e pedi o laptop de Edward emprestado.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou.

- Baixando um filme pra gente assistir.

- Ilegalmente? – ele perguntou vendo que eu fazia download de um site qualquer de filmes.

- E daí?

- Bella, eu sou cantor. Tenho que ser politicamente correto com essas coisas.

- Você não baixa uma música de graça? – perguntei chocada.

- Não. Eu compro no iTunes – falou como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia.

- Porque você é rico – murmurei.

- Tem música por um dólar, você que é mão de vaca – replicou.

- Ei, eu ouvi tá? Quer dizer que você não baixa nada ilegalmente?

- Nada.

- Duvido.

- Tô falando sério!

- Nem filme pornô? – perguntei, mas assim que as palavras saíram de minha boca fiquei completamente constrangida. Não acredito que perguntei isso a ele.

- Claro que não. Ninguém mais baixa filme pornô, Bella. Todo mundo assiste online. Por quê? Você baixa? A cada dia que passa você mostra mais esse seu lado...

- Eu não baixo nada!

- Sei, pega lá seu laptop pra eu dar uma olhada.

- Edward, fica quieto se não vou começar a transferir esse arquivo ilegal pro seu computador.

- Meu Deus! Como você é assustadora com suas ameaças!

- Você é a pessoa mais irritante que já conheci na minha vida.

- Mas aposto que quando seus dias acabarem você vai sentir minha falta – falou, seu tom não mais de brincadeira. Não ousei desmenti-lo. Ele estava certo.

- Vou procurar pra baixar no iTunes o filme, ai a gente pode assistir, ok?

- Claro.

Quando o download acabou nós fomos para a sala de TV e Edward conectou o computador ao projetor. Sentamo-nos no sofá e o filme começou.

- Os sete suspeitos?

- Alguém tinha que te educar.

O filme era um dos meus favoritos, mas conforme ele foi caminhando para o final o sono foi aparecendo e por mais que lutasse para manter meus olhos fechados, eles insistiam em fechar.

Acordei assustada e sentia meu corpo mexendo. Quando finalmente consegui forças para abrir os olhos, notei que Edward me carregava no colo.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei ainda meio grogue de sono.

- Levando você para o quarto.

- Espero que para o meu.

- Claro. Você acha que eu ia tirar proveito só porque você estava praticamente babando no meu pescoço?

- Eu estava? – perguntei rindo

- Sim e roncando também.

- Eu não ronco.

- Tente se convencer disso – ele falou colocando-me na cama.

- Boa noite, Edward – falei o abraçando e dando um beijo na sua bochecha no impulso e um pouco inconsciente.

- Boa noite, Carrapata – ele disse depositando um beijo em minha testa e tornando essa a última lembrança de meu dia.

* * *

**N/A:***_**Wuthering Heights**_** é uma música de 1978 da Kate Bush que foi escrita baseada no livro de mesmo nome (no Brasil "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes"), fazendo diversas referencias a Catherine e Heathcliff. O clipe - assim como sua coreografia - é um clássico. O link está no meu profile. Assistam, aprendam a coreografia e sensualizem. **

**Pra quem nunca viu – e ficou com curiosidade de ver -, coloquei também um link de "Os Sete Suspeitos" no profile. O link é do youtube com o filme completo.**

**Semana que vem eu volto e com um personagem novo. Quem será? Hmmm. Quem acertar ganhar um **_**spoiler**_** do próximo capítulo.**

**Ah, já ia esquecendo, o extra desse capítulo se chama "**_**Os doces lábios da Bella adormecida**_**" (cafonice estava em alta esse capítulo) e é o ponto de vista do Edward da parte final.**

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta ;)**


	7. Dia 6

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Lou por, mesmo ocupada, aceitar betar essa fic, sua linda. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. **

**Muito Obrigada Cella pela betagem de emergência xD**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 6

A cama tremia como um terremoto e eu lutava com todas minhas forças para não despertar. _Só mais 5 minutinhos_.

- Bella! Carrapata, acorda...Vamos! – uma voz distante falava.

- Shhh – pedi silêncio afundando mais a cabeça nos travesseiros.

- Eu vou ter que fazer o cotonete molhado pra você acordar, é isso? – alguém muito irritante falou. De repente, senti algo úmido cutucando meu ouvido.

- Que merda é essa? – levantei exasperada.

- Finalmente! – Edward exclamou aliviado.

- Por que meu ouvido tá melado? – perguntei passando o lençol na orelha a fim de limpá-la.

- Porque eu coloquei meu dedo com baba dentro dele, era minha última esperança.

- Eu devo estar pagando por todos meus pecados morando com você – queixei-me limpando o sono dos olhos e vendo que o relógio marcava 6 horas da manhã – O que você quer uma hora dessas?

- Esqueci de te avisar ontem de um pequeno detalhe.

- O quê?

- Sabe a música "Eternal" que vem tocando nas rádios há um tempinho?

- Sei. A que você canta junto com a Tanya Denali, não é?

- Sim, essa mesma. Hoje nós iremos gravar o clipe. A gente tem que sair daqui em no máximo 30 minutos.

- Não acredito que você fez isso de novo, Cachorro. Primeiro Nova York e agora isso? Você tem que lembrar de me avisar as coisas com antecedência.

- Desculpa. Me encontra no carro lá embaixo quando estiver pronta, ok? A gente vai tomar o café da manhã no caminho mesmo.

Tomei o banho mais rápido de minha vida, vesti a primeira roupa que encontrei no armário e coloquei uns óculos de sol. Odiava ter que fazer essas coisas correndo, mas graças a pequena omissão de Edward sobre o quê estava programado para hoje, não me restava outra alternativa.

Eu estava mal humorada e acho que todos os homens perceberam isso quando entrei no carro. Edward apenas entregou-me o café e um croissant de queijo, mantendo-se em silêncio, mas notei que ele me observava do canto de olho.

- Você está chateada? – ele perguntou baixinho, como se estivesse com medo. _E ele deveria estar_.

- Não – respondi ríspida.

- Não minta para mim. Você está balançando a perna e mal tocou no croissant.

- Se é tão óbvio que eu estou chateada, por que você veio perguntar?

- Isso é porque eu esqueci de te avisar sobre as filmagens hoje de manhã? Eu já pedi desculpas – expressou-se e juro ter escutado Felix murmurar no banco da frente algo como "DR".

- O que você falou, Felix? – interroguei enfiando a cabeça ao lado de seu assento.

- Nada, nada...tava falando da placa do carro que passou agora pouco, DR8049.

- Hmmm – falei retornando a minha posição no carro e tomando mais um gole do meu café.

Permanecemos mais um tempo em silêncio e Edward não parava de bufar ao meu lado. Seus movimentos já estavam memorizados: checava o celular, olhava pra mim e exalava com força. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes repetiu tais atos.

- Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? – perguntou com os olhos no aparelho telefônico, mas sabia que sua questão direcionava-se a mim.

- Eu não gosto de ser acordada com alguém me sacudindo.

- Sabia que era isso!

- Se você tivesse me avisado antes, eu teria colocado o despertador e me preparado psicologicamente para levantar no horário marcado. Eu achei que estava num maldito terremoto pela forma que você me empurrava de um lado pro outro!

- Carrapata, me desculpa. Eu sinto muito de verdade. Vou te fazer duas promessas, ok? – falou virando-se completamente para meu lado – Mas primeiro tira esses óculos e me mostras esses orbes de chocolate.

- Orbes de chocolate? – repeti e uma risada varou pelos meus lábios – Espero que você não inclua isso em nenhuma de suas canções, porque definitivamente poderia acabar com a sua carreira.

- Meu pai que faz essas coisas com a minha mãe. Toda vez que ele achava que estava em encrenca falava dos "belos orbes verdes como esmeralda" que minha mãe possuía. Sempre funcionava com ela, achei que poderia funcionar com você.

- Se o intuito era fazer com que eu começasse a rir, eu diria que funcionou. O que você vai me prometer?

- Seus óculos ainda continuam cobrindo suas pérolas amendoadas – ele falou com tom sedutor e assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca, nós caímos na gargalhada, inclusive Felix e Benjamin que estavam no banco da frente. _Fofoqueiros_.

- Pronto – falei retirando os óculos e focando-me nele – Pode falar.

- Eu prometo nunca mais deixar de te avisar alguma coisa – falou colocando a mão para cima como se estivesse fazendo um juramento – Mas se, por um acaso, eu venha a descumprir minha promessa anterior, juro que só te acordo com beijos.

- Estava demorando para fazer o primeiro comentário inapropriado do dia – murmurei, mas minhas bochechas estavam quentes, pois tinha lembrança do beijo que ele havia depositado em minha testa na noite anterior. Estranhamente, quando ele falou isso, imaginei seus lábios contra os meus.

- Eu não seria eu sem meus comentários, assim como você não seria você sem essas maçãs rosadas – falou tocando na pele quente de meu rosto, deixando-as mais aquecidas ainda. Olhando para o retrovisor vi que Felix nos observava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Tira a mão do meu rosto e fica quieto! – falei empurrando a mão dele.

- Eu acho que sou hiperativo, é difícil ficar quieto. – disse segurando as fitas do laço de cetim que ficavam na minha blusa.

- Você reclama que sua irmã não sabe o que é espaço pessoal, mas você aparentemente também não tem muito conhecimento sobre isso – acusei pegando a mão dele e colocando sobre o vãoentre nós no estofado de couro, mas ele segurou minha mão e a virou.

Durante o resto do caminho ficou traçando com a ponta de seu dedo indicador as linhas que eram marcadas em minha palma. Seu toque era leve como o de uma pluma e as sensações que o contato deveras casto que sua pele fazia na minha provocavam reações que estavam longe da inocência.

Quando chegamos ao lugar onde seria feita a gravação do vídeo, a primeira pessoa que encontramos foi a famosa cantora _teen_ Tanya Denali. Seus cabelos eram longos e em uma coloração loira avermelhada. Usava blusa curta, que deixava sua barriga e seu _piercing_ do umbigo expostos, e uma calça jeans baixa extremamente colada ao corpo. Tanya era uma dessas famosas que juravam que só iriam fazer sexo após o casamento, mas achavam que provocar a libido alheia estava ok. Eu - assim como boa parte das pessoas que acompanhavam a carreira dela - duvidava muito da franqueza de sua virtude.

- Edward, querido! – falou praticamente pulando em cima dele, já que media cerca de 1,55m de altura e somente com um pulo era capaz de alcançar os ombros de Edward, que media 1,88m.

- Como você está? – ele perguntou abaixando-se para que Tanya pudesse o abraçar com os pés no chão.

- Ótima! Hiper pilhada pra começar a filmar esse videoclipe, falei com o Eric e ele já me mostrou que a ideia é sensacional, acho que você vai amar.

- Essa aqui é Bella Swan, ela vai me acompanhar durante as filmagens e pelo resto do mês. É a escritora daquela matéria "Celebridade do Mês" da "Crepúsculo".

- Nossa, claro que eu super sei quem você é! Acho essa sua matéria hiper demais! – falou me dando um sorriso. Minha vontade era perguntar se já que ela achava minha matéria _hiper demais_ por que não havia aceitado participar dela quando, dois meses atrás, a revista entrou em contato com seu agente.

- Prazer – falei esticando a mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Onde está Eric? – questionou Edward - Gostaria de saber qual a ideia que ele desenvolveu.

Entramos no estúdio e distintos cenários estavam montados. Um deles parecia uma sala de colégio, outro era um quarto e tinha até um que aparentava ser uma pista de dança. Não fazia ideia do que planejavam fazer com aquela música.

Um jovem oriental de, aparentemente, 20 anos aproximou-se de nós e o reconheci como Eric Yorkie, seu nome artístico. Ele era um dos novos diretores mais cogitados do meio musical, começou a fama como fotógrafo e há cerca de dois anos resolveu aventurar-se no mundo dos videoclipes, ganhando diversos prêmios por suas criações.

- E ai, Edward? – perguntou o cumprimentando.

- Tanya me falou que a ideia que você teve foi sensacional, estou curioso para saber o que essa sua mente doentia planejou. – comunicou rindo, mostrando certa intimidade com o diretor, já que um dos primeiros clipes que Eric havia dirigido foi de Edward.

- Levei um tempo pra pensar como poderia fazer vocês dois interagirem até que tive uma ideia brilhante. A música fala sobre um amor eterno, correto? – perguntou olhando para Edward que concordou assentindo com a cabeça. – A letra começa com os dois protagonistas da música se conhecendo, que depois acabam ficando juntos, porém pertencem a mundos diferentes. No fim a letra deixa implícito que acabam superando isso tudo e tornam aquele amor que tinha tudo pra dar errado, em algo eterno. Veja bem, Edward, estava eu pensando em casa "o que eu posso usar como simbolismo para algo eterno?" e alguns minutos depois veio uma luz em minha mente. Eu tinha que usar algum ser mítico que fosse capaz de viver por anos e anos.

- Vampiros – Edward falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Exatamente! Ótimo que estamos na mesma página. Minha intenção é fazer o amor entre um vampiro, você, e a humana, Tanya. O que acha?

- É uma ótima ideia.

- Então pode ir para o camarim que você tem uma longa maquiagem para fazer. Enquanto isso vou gravar alguns _takes_ com Tanya.

- Ok – Edward falou despedindo-se e seguindo para o local que Yorkie havia indicado.

Ao entrarmos no camarim um homem chamado Angelo - que preferia ser chamado de Angel - se apresentou a nós e informou que cuidaria da maquiagem de Edward, mas que primeiramente ele deveria pegar a roupa com a figurinista e vestir-se. Ele retornou usando roupas simples e não muito diferentes das que o via usar no dia-a-dia: uma calça jeans, camisa e _all star_. Angel começou seu trabalho passando um pó branco pelos braços do homem que, brevemente, iria se tornar um vampiro. Prevenindo-nos do tédio, Edward começou a falar.

- Engraçado que essa não é a primeira vez que eu me fantasio de vampiro.

- Eu sei. Alice já me contou do dia em que você resolveu dar um baita susto nela e no Emmett.

- Tem alguma coisa que ela não te contou? – inquiriu retoricamente rolando os olhos. – Foi um tanto quanto divertido. O que você achou da ideia do videoclipe?

- Interessante. Tomara que o resultado seja bom. É um tema um tanto quanto sensual para os olhos adolescentes que são fãs da Tanya. Vampiros são um dos seres míticos mais eróticos que existem.

- Mas não é isso que os adolescentes gostam? Você não tem cara de que era uma santinha quando adolescente. – falou e o peguei sorrindo pelo reflexo que mostrava o espelho.

- Nem vem me olhando desse jeito que eu não vou entregar meus podres, mas gostaria de deixar claro que eu era uma menina íntegra.

- Era? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso malicioso. Angel começou a rir.

- Não ria, Angel. Se você tivesse que aguentar isso todos os dias já estaria indo a loucura, assim como eu.

- É o preço que se pagar por ter um namorado tão bonito. – falou dando uma piscadela para Edward que me faria rir, caso ele não tivesse distorcido por completo o status do meu relacionamento com Edward.

- Nós não somos namorados. – desmenti abruptamente. Tudo que eu _não_ precisava era que boatos falsos com meu nome começassem a surgir por Hollywood.

- Vocês têm certeza? – Angel perguntou parando por completo de maquiar Edward e olhando para nós como se fôssemos insanos.

- Absoluta. – Edward falou. – Ela me rejeita.

- Ele só fala besteira.

- Ela mente pra mim só pra me deixar confuso.

- Ele é a pessoa mais irritante do universo.

- Okaaay. – Angel arrastou a palavra, meneando a cabeça e rindo de leve. – Como eu fui um tolo de pensar que poderia ter algum sentimento entre vocês dois, esse pó deve estar fazendo com que eu alucine.

- Definitivamente – murmurei, mas assim que meus olhos cruzaram com Edward no espelho, engoli em seco.

- Agora eu preciso que você fique bem quietinho porque vou passar isso em seu rosto. – o maquiador informou a Edward.

Alguns minutos depois, ele estava branco como mármore, dando a impressão que sangue não circulava mais por seu corpo. Eric ficou satisfeito com o resultado e anunciou a gravação da primeira cena.

Edward e Tanya foram para a sala de aula e sentaram lado a lado. Eric disse que os cantores deveriam parecer desconhecidos e trocarem olhares tímidos, como se sentissem atraídos um pelo outro, mas não tivessem coragem para revelar seu verdadeiro desejo.

Na primeira cena ocorreu exatamente como esperado pelo diretor, que só soltou elogios. Tanya era a perfeita menina tímida. Seus olhos azuis eram curiosos vagando o rosto e corpo de Edward, seus dedos enrolavam um tufo de cabelo loiro e os lábios envolviam a ponta de um lápis, atitudes que fariam a menina, nos olhos de uma pessoa mais velha, uma perfeita ninfeta. Edward estava focado no que o professor de mentira gesticulava a sua frente, seu maxilar travado e olhando apenas com o canto do olho para Tanya, suas mãos estavam fechadas com força e apoiadas na mesa, indicando que ele estava juntando todas as forças para se controlar perto da humana.

Os cantores mudaram de roupa e se prepararam para gravar a segunda cena, que deveria dar a ideia de se passar em um dia diferente. Eles deveriam tentar alguma forma de interagir, mostrando o começo de um contato. Tanya estava sentada em sua cadeira e deixou o lápis cair no chão, em seguida cutucou o ombro de Edward que estava coberto por um enorme casaco e fingiu o pedir uma caneta. Ele, por sua vez, imediatamente a entregou o objeto. Seus olhares se cruzando e um enorme sorriso surgindo na boca coberta por batom rosa de Tanya.

A última cena na sala deveria ocorrer depois de uma cena externa que ainda não fora gravada, mas pela praticidade o diretor a filmou logo. A inocente estudante loira estava sentada na mesa e parecia assustada, todos os estudantes ao seu redor pareciam fofocar algo e olhavam em sua direção. O pálido garoto estava sentado ao seu lado e parecia escrever furiosamente em uma folha de papel. Alguns segundos após achar que o quê havia escrito estava bom, jogou o bilhete em cima da menina e saiu da sala. A câmera focava no papel que era aberto e a frase "Você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?" era visível.

- Corta! – Eric comandou. – Todo mundo trocando de roupa para gravação da cena externa.

Edward ficou conversando com Tanya e ela ria de tudo que ele falava, suas mãos as vezes paravam nos definidos bíceps do cantor, e jogava suas madeixas loiras de um lado pro outro de forma um tanto quanto exagerada. Peguei uma cadeira que estava vaga ao lado do monitor que mostrava os _takes_ filmados e remexi em minha bolsa torcendo para ter largado o meu caderno vermelho dentro dela. Após o encontrar, escrevi um pouco sobre os eventos que havia participado com Edward e tentei deixar de lado todas as bobeiras que ele mencionava quando estávamos juntos. Omiti também o nosso dia anterior, pois não achei que as fãs receberiam muito bem o fato de eu ter ficado em posições comprometedoras com o artista favorito delas enquanto jogávamos _Twister_.

- Está com tédio? – Edward perguntou chegando mais próximo de mim e sentando-se na cadeira que estava ao meu lado.

- Ainda não, antes isso a ensaios fotográficos.

- A gente vai lá para fora daqui a pouco, tenho que trocar de roupa.

- Sem problemas, eu te espero aqui.

- Qualquer coisa você pode ficar conversando com a Tanya caso ela fique pronta antes de mim. Falei com ela sobre você e tenho certeza que ela será uma boa companhia.

- Acho que vou ficar aqui com meu caderno mesmo.

- Senti certo deboche na sua voz.

- Debochada? Eu? Claro que não.

- Você está fazendo de novo.

- Edward, depois de alguns meses já aprendi que não devo deixar nada para última hora quando se trata desse trabalho. Escrever nesse caderno sempre me ajudou no final do mês. – expliquei e ele continuou me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se duvidasse da veracidade do que eu estava falando. - Fora que... ela tem 17 anos, eu sou quase uma década mais velha que ela.

- Na verdade ela acabou de completar 18 anos.

- Que seja, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Então é esse o problema? Bella, ela é um doce de pessoa, mesmo sendo mais nova que você, tenho certeza que vocês irão se dar bem.

- Acho que falta algo entre minhas pernas para receber o mesmo tipo de atenção que você recebe.

- Do que você está falando?

- Ela está dando em cima de você.

- Claro que não! Carrapata, você está ficando meio obsessiva. Toda mulher que vem falar comigo você diz que está dando em cima de mim. Ciúmes é uma doença.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! Deixa pra lá, não vou falar mais nada. Vai trocar de roupa antes que pensem que eu quem estou te distraindo. – demandei abrindo o caderno novamente e retomei a minha escrita.

- Você é louca, Carrapata. – ele falou antes de sair do meu lado.

Quando todos estavam prontos, fomos para área externa onde mais um cenário estava montado. Ele consistia, basicamente, em um estacionamento que ficava localizado em frente à escola. Eric explicou a Edward e Tanya que a cena tinha como objetivo mostrar que o garoto estava longe de ser como os outros estudantes do colégio. O acidente que iriam gravar era perfeito para dar a entender que havia algo sobrenatural com ele.

A menina deveria ficar parada ao lado de sua velha caminhonete vermelha e ler um livro que parecia roubar sua completa atenção. Em segundo plano, um figurante dirigia um carro que estava desgovernado e seu caminho levava a potente máquina em direção a compenetrada loira.

Enquanto isso, o vampiro observava tudo de longe, vendo o quão fatal seria o destino da bela garota com quem dividia uma mesa na sala de aula e que, de forma indecifrável, despertava seu interesse como nenhuma outra humana foi capaz de despertar.

Conforme o carro ia se aproximando de Tanya, Edward saía de seu lugar em uma velocidade surreal e segundos antes do veículo colidir com sua adorada, usava sua força extraordinária para impedir o acidente, fazendo até mesmo que a porta do carro ficasse amassada após o contato com a palma de sua mão.

A filmagem começou e tudo estava correndo bem, até o momento em que Edward deveria parar o carro. Alguns efeitos especiais seriam adicionados no momento da edição, mas ele nunca parecia ter o _timing_ perfeito para hora que sua mão deveria encostar no carro, indo certas vezes rápido demais e outras um pouco lento.

Ele mostrava-se irritado e fiz uma pequena anotação em meu caderno que já não era novidade. Edward era perfeccionista quando o assunto era trabalho e qualquer coisa que não ocorria conforme era esperado, o deixava profundamente frustrado.

- Que tal uma pausa? – Yorkie sugeriu após o 13º _take_ errado.

- É patético não conseguir fazer isso. – Edward proferiu bufando ao meu lado. – Você lembra se eu deixei meu maço de cigarros no carro?

- Acho que sim. Quer que eu te acompanhe?

- Claro.

- Ei! Onde vocês estão indo? – Tanya veio correndo atrás de nós.

- Até o carro pegar algo que esqueci. – Edward falou continuando seus passos.

- Essa cena está um pouco difícil, né? – a loira comentou.

- É – Edward respondeu seco. _Deus, como ele ficava mal humorado com essas coisas_.

- Que tal se a gente saísse pra almoçar com a equipe depois que finalizarmos essa parte da gravação?

- Ok. – falou enquanto abria a porta do carro à procura de seu cigarro.

- Você está muito estressado, Edward. – ela falou colocando as mãos nas costas dele tentando fazer uma massagem, mas faltavam alguns centímetros para seus dedos alcançarem os ombros do cantor. – Você precisa relaxar!

Assim que ela falou isso um forte _flash_ apareceu e quando me virei vi que dois _paparazzi_ tiravam foto do momento que acabava de ser passar entre as celebridades.

- Edward, têm _paparazzi _aqui. – avisei.

- Merda. – murmurou colocando o maço de cigarros em um saco e fechando a porta do carro com mais força do que era necessário.

Retornamos para o estúdio e Tanya permanecia acompanhando nossos passos, parecendo não se importar com o quê o paparazzi havia acabado de fotografar. Eu conheço esse meio e sei que dentro de algumas horas essas fotos cairão na internet com histórias completamente deturpadas. Estávamos em frente ao camarim e Edward abriu a porta para eu passar. Tanya estava seguindo atrás de mim quando ele colocou a mão no ombro dela, impedindo sua passagem.

- Será que tem como você nos dar uns minutos a sós? Preciso conversar com Bella.

- Oh! – surpreendeu-se a loira. – Ok. Vou ver se Eric precisa de mim.

- Avise a ele que em meia hora eu retorno, ok?

- Claro.

- Obrigado. – disse fechando a porta e virando-se para mim. – Eu odeio fazer clipes!

- Sério? Você pareceu bem animado quando Eric te contou o que havia planejado.

- No começo tudo é legal.

- Você só está sendo pessimista porque as coisas não estão saindo certo. Se você ficar mais calmo e parar com esse ataquezinho, vai ver que tudo dará certo.

- Não estou dando ataque... – falou abrindo o maço de cigarros e retirando um do pacote.

- Está sim. E me diz, por favor, que você não vai começar a fumar aqui dentro, num lugar que praticamente não tem ventilação.

- Eu estou irritado. O cigarro me acalma. – manifestou-se pegando o isqueiro.

- Espera! Não acende isso. Eu vou te dar uma coisa melhor.

Levantei e fui até um móvel que tinha diversas gavetas. Não demorou muito e encontrei exatamente o que estava procurando.

- Prontinho. – falei o entregando um frasco de creme hidratante junto a alguns lenços de papel.

- Carrapata... – ele começou a dizer segurando o riso, mas eu o interrompi.

- Tem um banheiro ali no cantinho. Eu espero do lado de fora.

- Muito engraçadinha, mas acho que pra resolver meu problema eu preciso de...uma mão amiga – sussurrou a última parte e levantou-se, ficando mais próximo de mim. _Merda, como ele cheira bem_.

- Ha ha ha! Acho que quem resolveu ser engraçadinho foi você, Cachorro! – afirmei e ele fingiu mágoa à minha recusa. – Só porque estou muito legal, vou te dar um agrado. Vira de costas.

- De costas? Carrapata, eu sei que tem gente que gosta de uma...cutucada _lá,_ mas eu não estou incluso nesse grupo de pessoas.

- Cala a boca e vira logo! – demandei e ele rapidamente ficou de costas para mim. – Agora senta entre minhas pernas.

- Eu realmente tenho que ficar de costas? – perguntou com malícia e levou um tabefe na orelha. – Ai! Eu achei que você ia me dar um agrado, não um tapa.

- Isso é por você ser tão inapropriado! Fica quietinho que é melhor.

Ele permaneceu quieto e eu comecei a fazer uma massagem em seus ombros. Alguns minutos depois era notável o quão relaxado ele estava ficando, soltando algumas vezes até gemidos de prazer.

- Você tem ótimas mãos...

- Nem começa, Cachorro.

- Você quem pensou maldade, só quis dizer que você é ótima massagista.

- Sei...

- Eu estou preocupado. – bufou.

- Com o quê?

- Com as fotos que vão sair mais tarde, porque tenho certeza que vão publicar aquilo o mais cedo possível. Na verdade os boatos nem me incomodam, o problema vai ser ter que ficar escutando a Jessica reclamar no meu ouvido.

- Por que ela é tão chata? – perguntei e ele começou a rir.

- Acho que vem com a profissão.

- Não vem mesmo, os assessores das pessoas com quem trabalhei antes estavam longe de ser assim.

- É, sei lá.

- Se ela ligar, deixe-a falando sozinha. Não se preocupa com isso agora.

- Você acha que me viram pegando o cigarro?

- Não. Fica tranquilo. Se concentre no clipe que você tem para gravar.

Quando a gravação voltou, tudo ocorreu melhor. Só foram necessários mais 3 _takes_ e Edward finalmente conseguiu terminar a cena do estacionamento.

Eric liberou todos envolvidos nas filmagens para o almoço e fomos para um restaurante que ficava próximo. Alguns garçons e clientes pediram autógrafos a Edward e Tanya e o que era pra ser um momento tranquilo para podermos comer e conversar um pouco, virou praticamente um encontro de fãs com seus artistas favoritos. Era incrível ver como Edward lidava com essas coisas com extrema graciosidade. Tanya também não deixou a peteca cair em momento algum, mas não parecia tão natural. Seu sorriso aparentava ter sido treinado, como se alguém a tivesse ensinado tudo isso – e eu não duvidava que essa fosse a verdade.

Ao voltarmos, Edward teve que refazer mais uma vez a maquiagem para gravar a cena em que pegava Tanya na porta de casa para levá-la ao baile. Sua vestimenta agora era bem diferente e muito mais formal. Ele usava o típico traje _black tie_. Tanya estava belíssima e caso aquele fosse um baile de verdade, não me surpreenderia se ela ganhasse o prêmio de "rainha do baile". O vampiro observava a menina com admiração e ela mantinha um sorriso bobo e tímido no rosto. Ao prender o pequeno broche com flores no vestido da loira, acabou a furando sem querer. Suas narinas inflaram e ele cerrou os punhos, ela parecia sem graça e tentava endireitar o broche acima de seu seio esquerdo.

Quando o diretor estava satisfeito com o material gravado, pediu que Edward retirasse a maquiagem e que quando pronto, seguisse com uma parte da equipe para outro estúdio onde ele teria treinamento para as cenas que faltavam e gravariam no dia seguinte.

- Dois dias? – perguntei. – Pensei que vocês conseguiriam terminar esse clipe hoje.

- Na verdade a pessoa que tem mais cenas é a Tanya, por isso ela ainda ficou lá, mas em compensação eu sou o único que tem uma sequência de luta.

- E te deram um dia pra se preparar?

- Bella, é um videoclipe, não é um filme. A cena deve durar uns 30 segundos, não é como se eu fosse fazer milhões de movimentos.

Durante as seguintes horas, fiquei observando o treinamento de Edward. Ele usava uma bermuda e uma camisa larga. Seus cabelos já estavam encharcados de suor e toda vez que alguma gota escorria pelo seu rosto, ele levantava a barra da blusa para secar a face, deixando a mostra seu másculo abdome e o delicioso V de seus quadris. _Por um acaso eu acabei de dizer que os quadris dele eram deliciosos? Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo_?

O treinamento parecia exaustivo e os exercícios aparentavam que nunca iam acabar, mas ele persistia firme, até mesmo quando errava alguma coisa da coreografia que preparavam para luta e acabava sendo atingido de leve por seu massivo treinador.

Quando o ensaio deu-se finalmente por encerrado, Edward retirou a camisa limpando por completo seu rosto e naquele exato momento tive certeza que tinha gente que mataria para estar no meu lugar.

Após tomar uma ducha no vestiário, ele retornou e finalmente seguimos para casa, parando somente no _drive-thru_ do McDonald's para pedir alguns hambúrgueres e milkshakes. Comemos no caminho e quando chegamos em casa, Edward mal conseguia manter-se em pé, reclamando que as coxas doíam e que suas costas estavam o matando.

- Sabe o que eu precisava? – indagou retoricamente enquanto subíamos as escadas para o segundo andar. – De uma massagem, mas não conheço nenhuma massagista que atende em casa a esse horário.

- Nossa, que pena, né?

- Carrapaaaata.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e volto pra te fazer uma massagem.

- Você acaba de comprar seu lugar no céu.

- Edward, desde o primeiro dia que estou aqui eu já garanti meu lugar no céu. Para te aguentar só sendo uma santa.

- Malvada. – murmurou entrando no quarto. – Estou te esperando.

Segui para meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido, apenas para tentar tirar o cansaço do corpo e dar uma relaxada. Coloquei um pijama confortável e fui para o quarto de Edward, que estava com a porta escancarada. Assim que botei meus pés dentro do quarto o vi jogando o celular na cadeira que ficava longe de sua cama com bastante força.

- Senti certa hostilidade com seu celular. Cheguei num mau momento?

- Não. Era Jessica.

- O que ela queria? Reclamar?

- Não sei, desliguei o celular. Única coisa que quero agora são suas mãos em mim. – ele falou deitando de bruços e afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. Ainda bem que ele não podia ver minhas bochechas ficando coradas.

Sentei-me no final de suas costas, cada perna minha de um lado do corpo dele. Nós estávamos perdendo o profissionalismo por completo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não conseguia evitar. Minhas mãos pareciam estremecer, porém assim que fiz contato com a macia pele dele, aparentei relaxar. Ele suspirava e estava tranquilo, minhas mãos faziam todo o trabalho e cessei meus movimentos apenas quando ele começou a pegar no sono. Saindo de cima de suas costas, coloquei meus pés no chão e calcei meus chinelos. Quando estava virando para ir até a porta, a voz de Edward chamou minha atenção.

- Dorme comigo. – murmurou, seus olhos ainda fechados.

- Cachorro, sem palhaçadas.

- Eu estou falando sério. Só dormir, nada mais que isso.

- Eu não posso.

- Você não pode ou você não quer? – questionou e tudo que eu queria era ir pro meu quarto. Ele me deixava nervosa quando seu tom indicava que ele estava falando sério e não de brincadeira.

- Boa noite, Cachorro. – desejei correndo para porta antes que ele pudesse perguntar mais coisas que eu não gostaria de responder.

- Boa noite, Carrapata. Amanhã você tem que acordar às 9h. – avisou-me.

- Ok.

Chegando ao meu quarto, deitei na cama e torcia para que o sono logo tomasse conta de meu corpo, mas infelizmente isso não ocorreu. Rolando em meus lençóis apenas um pensamento rondava minha mente.

Eu não posso. _Eu não posso_.

* * *

**N/A: GENTE ME LÊ DE NOVO! (tô falando pouco hoje, poxa)**

**Coloquei uma observação sobre os extras no meu profile, porque acho que ainda tem gente que tá com dúvida. Se eu esqueci de mandar algum extra também tem lá explicando.**

**O extra desse cap se chama "Me dá uma mãozinha?" e é o ponto de vista do Edward do final do capítulo.**

**Acho que é isso.**

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta ;)**


	8. Dia 7

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Lou por, mesmo ocupada, aceitar betar essa fic, sua linda. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN.**

**Obrigada Black Swan, digo, Cella, por me betar novamente. LOL**

**

* * *

**

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 7

_Sua pele era pálida, seus lábios num estranho tom mais escuro - como os de um morto. Porém, ao contrário do que a maioria dos seres humanos sentiria, eu não conseguia ter nojo nem repudiar tal homem, pois de alguma forma, sentia-me totalmente atraída por ele. Os cabelos cor de bronze e desgrenhados eram extraordinários, seus olhos tão vibrantes que indicavam que embora aparentasse ser um defunto, aquele homem estava vivo e me fitava com desejo._

_Aproximou-se de mim e baixou a alça de meu vestido. Suas gélidas digitais vagavam por meu pescoço e desciam para topo de meus seios, fazendo com que meus mamilos ficassem atentos e esperando por seu toque. Puxou com mais voracidade minha roupa, o tecido se desfez - como se fosse um papel molhado - e expôs por completo meu torso nu. Suas mãos não foram cuidadosas e muito menos vagarosas. Tomou meu seio em sua palma e com avidez beliscou sua parte mais sensível, ganhando um gemido que saía de minha boca. Desejava que seus lábios fossem de encontro aos meus e, como se fosse capaz de ouvir meus pensamentos, capturou-me num erótico beijo. Sua língua era fria e um excitante contraste com o infernal calor que tomava conta do meu corpo._

_Os dedos longos e firmes entraram pela saia do meu vestido e retiraram sem piedade minha calcinha. O som do tecido rasgando e minha respiração ofegante eram as únicas coisas que poderiam ser escutadas. Abriu minhas pernas e com os dedos em minha virilha, provavelmente já sentindo o fervor de meu sexo, retirou seus lábios dos meus e me fez uma pergunta._

_- A quem você pertence, Isabella? – ele questionou._

_- A você._

_- Diga meu nome! – ordenou._

_- Edward! – proferi._

_Ao mesmo tempo que sua língua entrou em minha boca, seus dedos invadiram meu sexo._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

- Puta que pariu! – levantei da cama assustada pelo barulho do relógio. Minha testa estava suada, assim como boa parte de meu corpo. Minha respiração era arquejada e sentia meu ponto mais íntimo úmido em desejo.

_Como eu odeio sonhos interrompidos._

Essa maldita história de videoclipe estava invadindo meu subconsciente. Não acredito que acabei de ter um sonho erótico com Edward, ainda por cima com ele sendo um vampiro! _O que diabos aquilo significava?_

Deitei-me de novo na cama e olhei para o teto. _Será que eu deveria aliviar um pouco da tensão que sentia? Era errado fazer isso após sonhar com um homem que estava apenas alguns metros de distância de mim?_ Decidi não pensar muito sobre isto e apenas respirei fundo levando uma mão a meu seio enquanto a outra vagava por minha barriga e em seguida entrava por debaixo do short.

Meus dedos estavam quase fazendo contato com a parte de meu corpo que mais demandava atenção no momento quando ouvi alguém batendo na porta.

- Carrapata? – Edward chamou e ao mesmo tempo eu removi minha mão de dentro da minha calcinha e sentei-me na cama. _O que diabos eu estava pensando? Ah sim, num Edward completamente dominador me fodendo. Puta merda_!

- Entra. – comandei tentando controlar minha respiração.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou me olhando de forma estranha.

- Sim, por quê? O q-que houve? O que a-aconteceu? – balbuciei.

- Eu passei pela porta do seu quarto e por um momento suspeitei ter escutado meu nome. Você me chamou?

- Sim. Não. – falei confusa. _Não acredito que falei dormindo_. _Também, havia gritado o nome dele com tanto fervor em meu sonho que no fundo isso não era surpresa._

- Sim ou não?

- Não.

- Você está bem ruborizada e suando. Sabe que pode ligar o ar condicionado quando quiser, né? Não precisa ficar nesse quarto abafado.

- Eu sei, eu sei...

- Vou descer pra comer, você vai tomar banho? – questionou.

- Sim, eu preciso – falei abruptamente e fiquei mais sem graça ainda. _Agora ele vai achar que eu estou fedendo_. Do jeito que eu estava suando como um pedreiro em dia de obra não precisava muito para ele chegar nessa conclusão.

- Ok, te vejo lá embaixo.

Prometi a mim mesma que não ia me acariciar sexualmente durante o banho – ainda mais à custa de pensamentos sobre Edward -, mas após 20 minutos me limpando, notei que estava dando atenção demais a certa parte do meu corpo com o chuveirinho do box.

Ao entrar na sala, Edward estava terminando o café da manhã e conversava baixo com Zafrina.

- Bom dia! – falei dando um beijo na bochecha de Zaza e pegando um copo de suco de laranja.

- Bom dia, menina! Que bom humor é esse? Teve bons sonhos? – questionou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – sussurrei, quase engasgando com o suco. Minhas bochechas ficaram quentes e imagino que permaneceriam assim pelo resto do dia enquanto Edward estivesse ao meu redor. Ou seja, sempre.

- Obrigado por ontem. – Edward agradeceu. – Minhas costas estão mil vezes melhor, embora eu pudesse me acostumar facilmente com suas mãos em mim todos os dias.

- Edward! – exclamei profundamente constrangida_. Não acredito que ele falou isso em frente a Zaza_. A idosa, ao invés de ficar chocada com a atitude do seu _netinho_, caiu na gargalhada.

- Estou apenas sendo sincero. Zaza, você deveria ver como a Bella é uma boa massagista.

- Por que você não demonstra agora, querida? Aposto que o menino adoraria uma massagem pela manhã.

- Com certeza! – vibrou Edward.

- Vocês dois são tudo farinha do mesmo saco, hein? – acusei e ambos ficaram rindo de mim.

- Você é uma coisinha graciosa! – Zafrina falou levantando da mesa e apertando minhas bochechas rosadas – Me deem licença, estarei na cozinha caso precisem de alguma coisa.

Comi um sanduiche que restava no prato e fiquei observando Edward pelo canto do olho. Era estranho olhar pra ele depois do sonho que eu tive. Tudo parecia tão real.

- Você deveria ver a quantidade de matérias que saíram hoje sobre Tanya e eu – ele falou quebrando o silêncio.

- Muito ruim? – indaguei.

- Melhor do que eu esperava. Basicamente todos os sites estão declarando que estamos perdidamente apaixonados, outros ainda acrescentam que estamos planejando morar juntos e alguns falam que já estamos até noivos.

- Uau. Haja criatividade.

- Pelo menos nenhum deles mencionou sobre o cigarro. Acho que o fato de Tanya estar com as mãos nas minhas costas ofuscou qualquer coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Engraçado que você estava logo atrás da gente, mas não fizeram questão de te incluir em uma foto sequer.

- Uma desconhecida como eu não vende revista como vocês dois.

- É um modo de ver a coisa.

- E Jessica? Já falou com ela?

- Sim.

- E?

- E ela surpreendentemente não reclamou. Falou que foi até uma ótima jogada e que não param de falar meu nome e o de Tanya pela internet. Isso deve ajudar na venda das nossas músicas.

- Por que isso não me surpreende? – perguntei retoricamente. – Você pretende desmentir?

- Se perguntarem diretamente a mim, sim. Embora eu não ache que isso vá ajudar, já que eles amam fabricar histórias.

- Não se esqueça de ver o que Tanya pensa sobre essa história.

- Vou falar com ela hoje. Jessica disse que milhões de fãs estão nas nuvens, comentando que somos o perfeito casal de Hollywood e que não podem esperar pra nos ver em público agindo como namorados.

- Vocês dois tem ótimo carisma e são belos, não é de se estranhar que pensariam isso.

- Você acha que eu sou belo? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Acho que você é irritante acima de tudo.

- Já tem uma semana, Carrapata. Dá pra acreditar? – questionou. _Uau. Uma semana nessa casa._

- Parece que já faz meses. – respondi.

- Pensei exatamente a mesma coisa. Você ainda tem mais 3 semanas pra passar comigo, então sem ofensas a minha pessoa.

- Eu tento, mas é difícil. Você realmente se supera quando o quesito é me enfurecer.

- Vou me vestir, já volto para irmos pra gravação. Felix e Benjamin devem chegar em 20 minutos. – falou passando por mim e dando um beliscão de leve em meu braço.

- Ai, isso doeu! Seu estúpido! – gritei, mas minha mente logo foi para a lembrança do sonho que tive mais cedo em que ele beliscava outra parte de meu corpo.

_Maldito sonho!_

Chegamos ao estúdio por volta das 11 horas, Tanya gravava algumas cenas e Edward foi direto para o camarim fazer a maquiagem. Quando pronto, vestia a mesma roupa do baile que usara no dia anterior.

Tanya juntou-se a ele e Eric começou a explicar o que se passaria na cena. Eles paravam para tirar uma foto em frente ao salão e em seguida entravam na pista de dança. Edward mantinha as mãos na cintura de Tanya enquanto dançavam de um lado para o outro, como dois adolescentes desajeitados.

As mãos da loira estavam nos ombros do rapaz e, em certo momento, desceram para segurar as dele. O vampiro não esperava pelo contato e quando a viva e quente mão da menina tocoua sua gelada e rígida pele, ambos se afastaram como se tivessem tomado um choque. Com medo do que a mocinha deveria pensar, Edward sai correndo do baile.

O cenário mudou e ambos agora estavam em uma parte externa do estúdio que lembrava uma floresta. Continuando a cena que havia acontecido anteriormente, a determinada garota varou atrás do veloz ser mítico. Em certo momento, tropeçou e seus joelhos ficaram cobertos de sangue. Eric interrompeu a gravação e instruiu Tanya a parecer o mais vulnerável possível, já que aquela parte da música indicaria as dificuldades que o casal passava até conseguir o seu tão esperado "felizes para sempre".

De repente, um homem desconhecido aparece em frente a Tanya. Se sentido frágil e assustada, a menina começa a gritar pelo nome de Edward. Embora seus gritos não fossem ser escutados, pois a música estaria sobre sua voz, era notável o nome que ela gritava quando o espectador olhava para seus lábios.

O estranho, percebendo o desespero de sua vítima, parou a frente da bela e apenas sorriu, mostrando seus afiados dentes de vampiro. Porém, quando ele estava pronto para o ataque, Edward pulou em suas costas, jogando seu adversário no chão e exibindo também suas presas. A luta entre os dois então começou, Edward mostrando ótima aptidão para alguém que havia aprendido no dia anterior os passos necessários para o duelo, conseguindo gravar a sequência em apenas 3 _takes_.

A filmagem estava frenética e todos se preparavam para gravar a última cena. Após ter arrancado a cabeça do vampiro adversário, Edward corria para os braços de sua amada, checando se ela estava bem. A menina então o envolveu em um abraço, tocando sua face e o mostrando apenas amor e admiração. Os lábios dele estavam se aproximando dos dela e um pouco antes que fizessem contato, a loira virou o rosto e deixou seu pescoço a mostra. Notando o que a menina pedia, o vampirou mostrou suas presas e num ato súbito, cravou seus dentes no pescoço de Tanya, transformando-a em uma vampira e tornando, assim, o amor deles em algo eterno.

Com todas as cenas gravadas, o diretor agradeceu a todos que participaram da filmagem do clipe e a equipe começou a bater palmas. Como forma de comemoração, chamou cada um de nós para um bar local que havia sido reservado especialmente para a ocasião.

- Você quer ir? – Edward questionou.

- Quem tem que decidir é você! Eu quem sou sua acompanhante. – respondi rindo.

- Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que nega uma ida ao bar.

O bar escolhido era decorado por bandeiras e _posters_ de times de futebol, sua iluminação era baixa e tinha aconchegantes estofados em que poderíamos ficar bebendo.

Tanya estava sentada ao meu lado e tomava um drink, teoricamente, virgem. Digo teoricamente, pois achava que aquele drink era tão virgem quanto ela. Por ainda não ter 21 anos – idade em que era permitido consumir bebidas alcoólicas nos Estados Unidos -, ela deveria manter as aparências e era perfeitamente boa nisso.

- Pronto. – Edward disse entregando-me uma caneca de chopp.

- Obrigada. – falei batendo meu copo ao dele.

- Dessa vez você aprendeu, né? Alguém está com medo de ficar 7 anos só no _amor próprio_.

- Depois do sonho de hoje é capaz de eu brindar a cada gole. – sussurrei tão baixo que ele não poderia me ouvir.

- O que foi que você disse? – questionou.

- A escutei falando alguma coisa de sonho. – Tanya se meteu no meio do papo. _Quem disse que ela fazia parte dessa conversa?_

- Que sonho? – Edward indagou curioso.

- Nada. – desconversei. - Você viu as fotos que saíram hoje, Tanya?

- Sim! Incrível como essa mídia adora criar boatos, essas pessoas deveriam ser presas. Ah, desculpa! Eu sei que você faz parte desse meio, mas eu estava me referindo aos jornalistas maliciosos mesmo.

- Claro. – respondi com um sorriso amarelo. Não sei o que tem nessa menina que me irrita tanto. – É bom também não alimentar boatos, né?

- É verdade, mas ao menos esse boato está tendo um lado positivo. Quem diria que os fãs iam gostar tanto de nós dois juntos, né Edward? – falou dando um sorriso provocador. Se alguém um dia quisesse fazer um _remake_ de "Lolita" eles já tinham a personagem principal.

- É, mas não é bom passarmos uma imagem falsa. – Edward falou.

- Cerveja? – Eric chegou nos distraindo e parando com dois _shots_ de tequila na mão. – Meu amigo, nós acabamos de gravar um dos melhores clipes do ano! Tenho certeza que iremos faturar todos os prêmios possíveis com ele. Isso merece tequila!

- Você já bebeu quantas? – Edward perguntou rindo e pegando o copo que estava na mão de Eric.

- Algumas. Desculpe, Tanya, mas não posso te trazer uma tequila por conta da sua idade. Bella, se você quiser esta é sua.

- Não, obrigada. Hoje é a noite de vocês e eu prefiro observar.

- Sabia que você tinha tendências de voyeurismo. – cochichou Edward em meu ouvido e tendo como consequência de seu comentário infame um tapa no joelho. – E pelo visto ao sadomasoquismo também.

A comemoração estava boa e Edward estava tomando um _shot _atrás do outro. Já estava vendo que aquilo não iria dar boa coisa. Tanya tentou puxar conversa algumas vezes, mas eu acabava perdendo o foco toda vez que Edward começava a fazer algo estúpido.

- Carrapata, levanta a blusa, deixa eu colocar meu copo no seu umbigo.

- Edward, para de palhaçada. Acho que está na hora de fazer uma pausa na tequila.

- Só se você tomar um _shot_ comigo.

Ele encheu tanto o saco, que acabei topando. O problema é que um se transformou em dois e quando dois estavam se transformando em três, consegui persuadi-lo a irmos embora. Felix ia ter que me ajudar a carregar esse _bebum_. Se Jessica o ver nesse estado ele vai passar o resto da semana ouvindo reclamação.

- Edward, nós vamos sair, mas Felix já me avisou que tem alguns paparazzi lá fora. Você tem que aparentar estar sóbrio.

- Eu estou ótimo! – ele falou com sorriso bobo no rosto e o cabelo todo despenteado.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e comecei a arrumar o cabelo dele. Tanya estava no mesmo recinto que nós e se as pessoas levassem os comentários que saíram esses dias a sério, iam provavelmente achar que Edward acabou de fazer um sexo selvagem com vários puxões de cabelo.

- Eu amo suas mãos.

- Quando o papo começa assim já sei onde vai parar. – falei e ele ficou calado, respondendo-me apenas com um sorriso torto. – Pronto, cabelo já está arrumado, agora vamos sair daqui.

- Eu já vou também. – Tanya falou levantando-se. – Meu segurança está lá fora me esperando no carro.

Ao sairmos do bar, Tanya foi à nossa frente e Edward seguia logo atrás dela. Não sei exatamente o que a fez tropeçar – talvez aquela bebida não fosse tão virgem assim, afinal de contas -, mas quando notei, a loira estava quase indo de cara ao chão. Como reflexo, Edward, mesmo em seu estado alterado, a puxou pela cintura para tentar equilibrá-la. Segundos após ela recuperar o balanço, flashes e mais flashes começaram a surgir praticamente nos cegando.

Felix puxou Edward e o guiou rapidamente para o carro, eu apenas os acompanhei e entrei no banco traseiro juntamente a Edward. Não tivemos nem chance de dizer "tchau" para a cantora.

- Você está vendo isso também? – Edward perguntou olhando para o teto. Seus olhos abrindo e fechando rapidamente.

- Isso o quê?

- As estrelas. Eu sinto como se eu tivesse na lua, sabe? Olha pra mim! Eu estou flutuando.

- Não, você está bêbado.

- Eu não estou! Eu estou feliz.

- Feliz porque você está bêbado.

- Feliz porque você está na minha vida. – ele falou sério, mas do nada caiu na gargalhada.

- Já estou vendo que vai ser um problema levar você pra cama. – falei.

- Me levar pra cama? Carrapata, é só você chamar. Sério. Eu não sou difícil.

- Você é um tarado, isso sim.

- Eu sou humano, só isso. Eu gosto de você. Ia te querer ao meu lado pra sempre, mesmo que você não toque no meu órgão sexual, mas se você tocar fica mais legal.

- Cala a boca, Edward. – falei rindo e notei que Felix estava segurando uma gargalhada no banco da frente – Não tenta vir com papo doce que você sempre estraga ele com sua perversão.

- Eu estou sendo sincero, somente isso. O jeito que eu me sinto agora é o mesmo jeito que você faz com que eu me sinta todos os dias. Com você eu sou feliz – ele tentou dizer, mas soluçava entre as palavras. Não aguentando mais, Felix começou a rir da situação em que o cantor se encontrava.

Edward apoiou a cabeça no encosto do banco e como num passe de mágica, começou a roncar. Com o movimento do carro, sua cabeça bamboleava e acabou caindo com tudo em cima de mim, bem entre minhas pernas.

- Me diz o que eu fiz pra aguentar isso? – perguntei a Felix que começou a rir mais uma vez.

- Quem nunca bebeu até cair que atire a primeira pedra. – Benjamin falou sentado em frente ao volante.

- Hmmm... – Edward gemeu esfregando o nariz na minha perna

- Edward! – exclamei empurrando a cabeça dele de cima de mim.

- Macio. – ele murmurou voltando para minhas pernas. _Se ele esfregar mais essa cara entre minhas pernas, não quero nem imaginar os sonhos que terei a noite_.

Colocar Edward dentro de casa nem foi tão difícil. A missão começou a ficar complicada mesmo quando ele teve que subir as escadas. Eu via a hora em que ele bateria o nariz em um degrau de tão desequilibrado que estava.

- Você precisa de ajuda? – perguntei o colocando dentro do quarto e o deitando na cama com certo sacrifício.

- Se eu pedir pra você tirar minha roupa, você tiraria? – indagou.

- Boa noite, Edward. – falei sem ao menos o responder. _Depois do sonho que tive admito estar um pouco indecisa sobre qual seria minha resposta_.

- Boa noite, minha bela Carrapata – respondeu e caiu na gargalhada. – Bella Carrapata é uma bela carrapata.

- Ah meu Deus! – murmurei voltando ao meu quarto.

Peguei meu pijama e sentei na cama pronta para ajustar o despertador para o dia seguinte, mas lembrei que Edward não havia me informado o horário em que deveria estar de pé.

Fui novamente até o quarto dele e reparei que não tinha fechado a porta. _Tomara que ele ainda não esteja dormindo, porque acordar bêbado não é algo que eu seja muito fã de fazer_. Quando meus olhos se ajustaram a pouca luminosidade do quarto, reparei que Edward estava roncando na cama e...completamente nu. Suas costas nuas não me eram novidade, pois já havia o visto sem camisa inúmeras vezes, mas a aparentável maciez de sua bunda pegou-me de surpresa. Esquecendo completamente o que vim fazer no quarto, continuei o observando. _Será que ele está certo e eu realmente tenho tendências de voyeurismo?_

De repente, Edward começou a remexer na cama e senti que ele ia se virar. Eu juro - _juro mesmo -_ que eu não ia olhar. Eu já estava quase me virando, pra ser sincera, mas antes que pudesse sair do local, ele virou e meus olhos foram somente para um lugar...

Puta. Que. Pariu.

* * *

**N/A: Ooops.**

**Bom, esclarecendo algumas dúvidas antes que vocês queiram me chicotear.**

**Eles vão se beijar quando? **Em breve. Está perto. Algumas coisas precisam ser ditas antes e depois do beijo e nos próximos capítulos vocês vão ver isso.

**Vai ter lemon? ** Não sei nem se eu devo responder isso porque acho que a personalidade do Edward já basta pra responder essa pergunta. Definitivamente.

**Pronto, é isso. Acho que tirei algumas dúvidas que estavam rolando. Um tiquinho mais de paciência, eles só se conhecem há uma semana (ou seja, ainda tem no mínimo uns 23 capítulos por vir).**

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "Os delírios de um bêbado...e sua nuvem" (Não sei nem por onde começar a explicar o título disso) e é da parte do carro, uma versão um pouco mais longa e com os pensamentos de Edward.**

**Dúvidas com o extra? Só ir no meu profile.**

**É isso, até a próxima sexta!**

**Beijos.**


	9. Dia 8

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Bem-vinda nova beta da fic, Cella! Muito obrigada! Obrigada Dans por me aguentar no MSN falando sem parar da fic. E **_**at last but not least**_**, obrigada Lou por toda ajuda desde o começo, jamais será esquecida.**

**Ah, e um "muito obrigada" em especial para Oh Carol, que me ajudou a achar a música que é utilizada nesse capítulo quando tudo que eu tinha escrito para fic era só o prólogo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 8

Eu vi Edward nu e por mais que tentasse, a imagem estava cravada em minha mente e nada me fazia esquecer.

Se existisse um prêmio para falta de profissionalismo, eu com certeza estaria indicada e venceria por unanimidade. Como olharia para ele no café da manhã depois do que vi ontem à noite? E eu achando que aquele sonho foi o pior de tudo! _Doce ilusão_. Agora se eu sonhasse com ele, tenho certeza que teria a imagem real e precisa de todas _suas partes_.

Olhei para a mesinha de cabeceira e o relógio digital me mostrava que já eram 9h10. Estava na hora de parar de amolar e descer.

Ao passar pelo quarto de Edward, observei que a porta permanecia aberta, mas não me permiti vasculhar se ele ainda estava no cômodo.

Zaza estava cantarolando palavras incompreensíveis quando entrei na cozinha.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentei colocando a mão no ombro de Zafrina e lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Bom dia, menina. O café da manhã já está praticamente pronto. Só estou acabando de rechear esse pão. – falou terminando seus afazeres.

- Edward ainda não levantou? – questionei curiosa. Eu deveria me preparar psicologicamente para encontrá-lo.

- Ainda não. Marcus comentou comigo agora pouco que ontem foi uma noite proveitosa para Edward. Quando vocês chegaram eu já estava dormindo. O que aconteceu?

- Digamos que Edward bebeu mais do que deveria na noite anterior.

- Imagino o trabalho que deve ter te dado. – falou rindo e juntando as delícias do café em uma bandeja.

- Eu estava morrendo de medo que ele caísse na escada e quebrasse o nariz! – comentei e ela riu, balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo como se aquilo não fosse novidade para ela.

- Uma vez, quando Edward ainda morava em Chicago, tive que lidar com ele e Alice bêbados. Esme, a mãe deles, não poderia nem sonhar em ver os filhos naquele estado. Pior foi quando resolveram fazer que nem aquela menina do "Exorcista" e vomitar toda a sala. Paguei por todos meus pecados cuidando dessas crianças.

- Eles têm cara de que eram uns pestinhas mesmo, ainda mais Alice que parece sofrer de hiperatividade. – disse enquanto a ajudava a por as comidas na mesa de jantar.

- É porque você ainda não conhece Emmett, o mais velho. Aquele ali eu até agradeci a Deus quando foi para a faculdade, mas o danado fez falta.

- Eles visitam com frequência?

- Alice é a que mais visita, na verdade tem certas épocas que ela passa mais tempo aqui do que em sua própria casa. Esme e Carlisle tentam aparecer alguns dias no mês, pois sentem falta do filho, mas Edward esteve tão focado esses últimos meses nesse trabalho novo, que mal podia dar atenção aos pais. Emmett e Rosalie chegaram a Califórnia tem apenas 3 meses, depois de muita insistência da mãe que queria que a família permanecesse unida. Acho que ainda estão tentando se adaptar ao local, mas já apareceram por aqui algumas vezes.

- Queria ter a oportunidade de conhecê-los, acho que seria interessante colocar na matéria algo mais profundo sobre as pessoas que são de grande importância para Edward.

- É claro que você irá conhecê-los. O aniversário de Esme está chegando e tenho certeza que Edward vai arrumar um jeito de te apresentar para a família. Ele está bem diferente desde que você chegou nessa casa.

- Diferente como? Ele está tentando passar uma imagem melhor para sair bem na revista?

- Não. De forma alguma. Edward só está menos focado no trabalho, acho que ele está se divertindo como antes de toda essa fama surgir. Se você o conhecesse antes disso tudo, iria entender do que eu estou falando.

- Espero não estar o distraindo o suficiente para acabar com a carreira dele. – falei dando uma risada sem graça.

- Não seja boba, menina. Você é esperta e aposto que sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando. – disse colocando o dedo indicador na ponta do meu nariz e dando um sorriso. – Agora se sente à mesa e espere que só vou pegar a jarra de suco.

Antes que pudesse parar para pensar no que exatamente Zafrina queria me dizer, Edward entrou na sala com o cabelo desgrenhado, um olho aberto e outro fechado, com cara de poucos amigos e vestindo apenas uma samba canção.

- Alguém sabe me dizer por que eu acordei pelado e com Carmen limpando meu quarto? – ele perguntou sentando-se na cadeira e logo atrás dele vi Carmen com um sorriso tão grande, que parecia uma criança em dia de Natal quando vê os presentes na árvore.

- _Ay papi_... – Carmen sussurrou não tirando os olhos de Edward._ Acho que alguém, além de mim, também teve um bom show_.

- Carmen, alguém precisa dar um jeito em você. – Zafrina falou passando por ela e colocando o suco em cima da mesa.

-_ Ay_, não tenho culpa se ele estava bêbado e desnudo. Estava apenas fazendo o meu trabalho.

- Você poderia ao menos ter me coberto. – murmurou Edward mal humorado.

- _Lo siento_.

- Carmen, eu mal consigo pensar, facilite minha vida falando o mesmo idioma que eu – disse.

- Quis dizer que sinto muito. – ela repetiu, mas o sorriso no rosto indicava que não era lá tão sincera quanto a isso. – Vou comer depois. Bella, posso arrumar seu quarto agora?

- Claro. – respondi enquanto me servia de um pouco de suco.

- Minha cabeça vai explodir. – Edward falou praticamente rugindo.

- Isso que dá beber do jeito que você bebeu ontem! – falei colocando um pouco de suco para ele também. – Bebe isso e come um pouco que vai melhorar.

- Obrigado. – falou dando seu primeiro sorriso do dia.

- De nada.

- Por um acaso foi você que tirou minha roupa ontem? – questionou e Zafrina deu uma risada do meu lado.

- Não. Se você viu isso acontecendo, provavelmente foi em seus sonhos. Culpe a si mesmo por dormir peladão.

- Não me lembro nem como cheguei em casa. Só espero não ter feito algo estúpido.

Continuamos comendo, desta vez em silêncio, até o momento em que Carmen veio correndo para a sala com o celular de Edward – que não parava de tocar - em mãos. Não precisava ser um gênio para imaginar quem estava ligando essa hora da manhã.

- Oi Jessica. Não, eu ainda não vi. Eu já te disse que não é verdade. Porque eu acabei de acordar. Não. Eu esqueci. Não tem como. Porque eu comemorei mais do que eu devia ontem. Eu realmente não quero escutar você reclamando agora. Desmarca, diz que vai arrumar um espaço na minha agenda o quanto antes para repor. Não dá. Tenho certeza que você vai dar um jeito. Jessica, mais tarde eu falo com você, estou tomando o café da manhã. Estou desligando, tchau. – falou ao telefone e eu nem ao menos consegui disfarçar que estava prestando atenção.

- Que houve? – perguntei curiosa.

- Jessica perguntou se eu tinha visto o site de fofocas "TMI" hoje. Pelo que entendi, tiraram algumas fotos minha e da Tanya ontem das quais nem me lembro.

- Hmmm.

- Depois eu vou dar uma olhada. Esqueci também que tinha uma entrevista marcada em uma rádio, mas sinto-me sem condições de fazer qualquer coisa produtiva hoje.

- Bem que estranhei você não ter me avisado de nenhum compromisso hoje.

- Esqueci por completo. Carrapata, faça-me o favor de nunca mais deixar que eu beba desse jeito.

- Anotado. – respondi rindo.

Assim que acabou de comer, Edward foi atrás de Nessie e quando a achou, pegou-a no colo e levou para fora junto com ele. Tentei oferecer ajuda a Zafrina para arrumar a cozinha, mas ela demandou que eu fosse atrás de Edward.

Não foi difícil o achar, já que ele estava no lugar que imaginava ser seu preferido na casa: a cama em frente a piscina. Sua cabeça estava enfiada no colchão e eu temia que ele pudesse morrer asfixiado deitado de bruços. Nessie estava com uma expressão que só poderia ser de medo. O braço de Edward caia como um elefante em cima da pobre cachorra que tentava de todas as maneiras sair do local.

- Edward, você está sufocando a bichinha. – falei levantando o braço dele e pegando a cachorra que me agradeceu com uma lambida no nariz.

- Fica aqui comigo. – ele resmungou puxando-me pela cintura.

Eu caí na cama na mesma hora, em uma posição que não estava deitada nem sentada. Nessie soltou um latido de desespero e me arrumei, deitando ao lado de Edward. Ele chegou mais para o lado e colocou seu pesado braço em cima de minha barriga.

- Isso é passar dos limites? – ele perguntou virando o rosto, seu hálito quente batendo em meu pescoço.

- É. - respondi.

- Você quer que eu tire meu braço?

- É inapropriado. – falei achando que isso bastaria como resposta.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Não.

- Não, você não respondeu minha pergunta ou não, você não quer que eu tire o braço?

- Você pode continuar com o braço. – sussurrei.

Nessie deitou entre as pernas de Edward e descansou a cabeça em sua coxa. Quando eu deitei, minha camisa subiu um pouco e certa parte da minha barriga estava exposta. A mão de Edward fazia carinho em minha pele e eu ficava arrepiada. Meu coração provavelmente nunca bateu tão erraticamente como estava batendo agora. Meu cérebro me dizia apenas uma coisa: isso é errado.

A respiração de Edward era suave e eu não sabia se ele estava dormindo, mas tinha medo de olhar para o rosto dele. _E se ele estivesse acordado e me olhando com seus vibrantes olhos verdes?_ Mesmo de ressaca, continuava lindo. Isso deveria ser só atração, eu provavelmente estava regredindo e me tornando uma dessas adolescentes que quando viam seu famoso favorito começavam a gritar em frente a TV. A diferença era que eu não estava em frente a TV e ele estava em carne e osso ao meu lado. Por mais que estivesse nessa casa há tão pouco tempo, sabia algumas manias de Edward e embora a personalidade dele me irritasse algumas vezes, também me encantava. _Eu deveria parar de pensar nisso._

O sol não estava forte e a calmaria do lugar, acabou fazendo com que eu pegasse no sono por alguns minutos. A voz de Edward despertando-me logo em seguida.

- Eu amo dias como esse. – comentou.

- Como assim?

- Em que posso ficar em casa relaxando.

- Aqui é realmente agradável. – respondi sentindo uma brisa passar.

- Pena que minha cabeça não para de latejar. – ele falou e soltei um riso.

- Você deveria tomar um remédio. Eu vou lá dentro pegar uma aspirina pra você.

- Não! – falou segurando minha cintura com força e impedindo-me de sair do lugar – Fica aqui comigo. Sabe-se lá até quando você vai deixar que eu passe dos limites.

- Eu... Eu acho que a gente deveria conversar sobre isso. – falei nervosa. _De onde eu tirei essa ideia de conversar?_

- Sobre isso o quê?

- Limites.

- Ok. O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?

- Essas coisas que vem acontecendo, elas não podem continuar.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – desconversou, mas como numa contradição, sua mão segurou minha cintura com mais força.

- Você sabe, Edward. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer de novo.

- De novo? – questionou levantando a cabeça e colocando o rosto na minha frente, tampando o pouco sol que batia em mim.

- A gente tem que ser profissional e parece que não estamos sendo.

- Por que você disse de novo? De novo o quê?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Então eu também não quero falar sobre limites. – resmungou colocando a cabeça de volta no colchão.

- Edward... – falei retirando a mão dele de cima de mim.

- Primeiro você diz que eu tenho que agir natural e agora diz que eu tenho que ficar me policiando do seu lado?

- Não é isso.

- Você quer que eu trate isso como qualquer outro trabalho? Ok. Vou fazer isso.

- Também não é assim!

- Se você é capaz de ficar controlando as coisas que você sente, tudo bem. Só não me pede pra fazer o mesmo.

- Esquece que a gente conversou isso então, não vai levar a nada. – falei levantando.

- Você vai ficar chateada? – perguntou.

- Não. Eu só estou um pouco irritada essa semana.

- Então me dá um sorriso. – pediu e como resposta o mandei o dedo do meio. – Viu Nessie? Sua mãe adotiva é um amor de pessoa.

- Vou lá dentro, você quer a aspirina?

- Sim, obrigado.

Fui para meu quarto rapidinho pegar meu celular e assim que entrei, escutei Carmen cantarolando no banheiro. Ela parecia ter ganhado na loteria de tão feliz que estava. Podia concluir que ver Edward pelado não fazia bem pra sanidade dos outros. Após pegar o que eu queria e a aspirina de Edward, entrei no closet para trocar de roupa, optando por um short e um top.

Passei na cozinha para pegar um copo d'água e Zaza estava só sorrisos. _O que há com o pessoal dessa casa que anda tão feliz?_ Ao chegar à área externa, vi que Edward continuava na mesma posição. Beber definitivamente não era pra ele.

- Toma, levanta para tomar o remédio. – demandei parando ao lado dele e estendendo minha mão com a aspirina e o copo d'água. Ele tomou na mesma hora e como um homem perdido no deserto, bebeu a água toda depois em um gole só.

- Carrapata, você realmente manda eu tentar ter limites e volta com menos peças de roupa? – indagou olhando para mim e, para variar, me deixando sem graça.

- Ao contrário de você, eu não vou ficar o dia inteiro de pijama.

- Eu não estou de pijama, estou de samba canção.

- Que seja, dá no mesmo. – falei virando-me e indo para o outro lado da cama.

- Epa! Espera aí! O que é isso? – perguntou não tirando os olhos de mim.

- Isso aí o quê? – indaguei sentando ao lado dele.

- Você tem um _piercing._ – falou, seus olhos focados em meu umbigo.

- Sim, eu fiz quando tinha 18 anos com a minha melhor amiga, Angela. Eu sempre me esqueço que tenho, pra falar a verdade. Já faz tanto tempo, mas não tenho coragem de tirar porque sempre me lembro do dia em que o fiz e foi um dos melhores da minha vida.

- Você não deveria tirar, é sexy. – falou vindo com a mão para tocar no meu _piercing_ e levando um tapa antes que pudesse atingir seu objetivo.

- Fica quieto!

- Só queria ver como era.

- São duas bolinhas prateadas, pronto. – falei pegando meu celular e dando uma checada nas últimas mensagens. – Nossa, como essa gente gosta de me mandar mensagem.

- Quem?

- Pessoal do trabalho e alguns amigos.

Abri primeiro as mensagens do trabalho e fiquei aliviada ao ver que não se tratava de algo importante, depois foi a vez de checar o que meus amigos queriam.

**É amanhã! Eu queria tanto que você pudesse vir! Não tem como tirar uma folga dos dias com o Deus grego chamado Edward Cullen? ~ Ang.**

**Sério, Bells. Não quero passar meu aniversário sem você. ~ Ang.**

**Bella, é o Ben. Tem como você fazer um esforço pro aniversário da Ang? Ela está pior do que nos dias de TPM. ~ Ben**

**Já transaram? É grande? ~ Jake **

**Eu acho que consegui algumas informações sobre Jasper! Te mantenho atualizada. Faltam menos de 72 horas pra eu encontrá-lo de novo! ~Alice**

- Como sua irmã tem meu celular? – questionei após ver a mensagem de Alice.

- Não fui eu quem deu. Ela provavelmente arrumou sozinha. O que ela queria?

- Me atualizar sobre o mais novo caso amoroso dela.

- Ela tem um novo caso?

- Mais ou menos, digamos que as coisas ainda não se acertaram.

- Não vou nem perguntar mais. Alice só arruma loucura.

- Definitivamente. – falei enquanto respondia a mensagem dela e partia para as outras.

Ia ignorar por completo a mensagem de Jake, aposto que ele estava fazendo aquilo só pra me provocar. Não sabia como responder a mensagem de Angela, já que nunca perdi nenhum de seus aniversários, mas também não era como se pudesse deixar meu trabalho de lado.

- Que foi? Por que essa cara? Algum problema no trabalho?

- Não. É que amanhã é aniversário da Angela, minha melhor amiga, e eu não posso ir.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu tenho que ficar do seu lado, né?

- Bella, não tem problemas se você ficar longe algumas horas. Pode ficar tranquila que eu prometo não fazer nada incrível que você possa perder.

- Sério?

- Sério. Se você quiser, posso ir com você. Só tenho que ver com Jessica como vai ficar o esquema da entrevista, caso ela tenha remarcado para amanhã.

- Angela vai pirar se eu te levar junto. – falei rindo.

- Por quê? – perguntou.

- Porque ela é louca! E acho que você está no top 5 dela.

- Top 5?

- Top 5 de caras que ela, hmm, conversaria na horizontal.

- Algo me diz que eu deveria eu ficar com medo dela.

- Não, ela é um doce de pessoa. Só um pouco alucinada algumas vezes. Digamos que o dia que ela e Alice se encontrarem eu não quero estar por perto. Ei! Já que você não tem nada pra fazer hoje, acha que tem como irmos a alguma loja comprar presentes para Angela? – perguntei animada.

- Claro. Com você entusiasmada desse jeito acho que seria uma crueldade te negar.

- Obrigada. – falei dando um grande sorriso.

- Se eu ganhar um sorriso desses sempre que fizer a sua vontade, você vai virar uma mulher mimada.

Eu já sabia exatamente o que queria comprar para Angela e nossa primeira parada foi em uma loja de joias. A atendente praticamente teve uma sincope ao ver Edward do meu lado.

- Em que posso ajudar? – ela perguntou a Edward.

- Eu queria ver alguns braceletes. – pedi desviando a atenção dela de Edward.

A vendedora me mostrou uma boa quantidade de braceletes, mas assim que meus olhos bateram em um, eu sabia que seria aquele. Angela tinha uma grande fascinação por joias, desde que éramos bem jovens, e não me restava dúvidas que ela amaria esta. O bracelete tinha a forma de diversas flores em prata, sendo que a do meio era em ouro rosé e tinha um modesto brilhante em seu centro. Aquilo me custaria uma boa grana, mas ver a expressão de Angela ao abrir o presente com certeza seria recompensador.

Depois seguimos para mais um loja, na qual Edward quase começou a babar que nem um cachorro quando entramos.

- Você realmente vai me fazer entrar numa loja de lingeries?

- Todo ano eu dou lingerie de presente para Ang! Nesse ano não vai ser diferente.

- Deixo bem claro que não quero ouvir reclamações de qualquer comentário inapropriado que eu possa fazer.

- Já estou acostumada.

Na loja de lingerie foi muito mais difícil lidar com o assédio das fãs em cima de Edward e teve uma hora que já estava quase pedindo para ele ligar para Felix, pois estava assustada com tanta atenção perto da gente, mas no final das contas acabou não sendo necessário já que o segurança da loja ofereceu ajuda.

Edward procurou agir normalmente, porém algumas meninas ficavam com o celular apontado na direção dele, obviamente tirando fotos que cairiam na internet em breve.

- Acho que vou levar esse. – comentei com Edward, mostrando-lhe um _babydoll_ preto que tinha um sutiã meia taça com um delicado e transparente tecido saindo de seu bustiê. Uma calcinha preta completava o modelo.

- Acho que você deveria levar um também. As vezes faz bastante calor lá em casa, tenho certeza que um desses seria útil.

- Claro que você acharia isso. Na verdade, acho que vou procurar alguma coisa pra mim. – falei passando os olhos pelas inúmeras roupas de dormir que estavam a minha frente.

- Achei o que você precisa. – Edward falou com uma roupa que só poderia ser descrita como o perfeito uniforme pornô de uma empregada doméstica.

- Nos seus sonhos.

- Definitivamente. – murmurou, mas eu ouvi.

- Olha como esse é fofo! – falei levantando um quimono curtinho que tinha vários _cupcakes _desenhados.

- Achei que você tava focando mais em algo sexy. Tem certeza que não quer levar aquele que eu sugeri?

- Tenho, vamos pagar logo. – falei reparando que as pessoas, mesmo estando a metros de distância, não tiravam os olhos de nós.

No caminho de volta para casa, Jessica ligou para Edward mais uma vez e após dar um enorme sermão o parabenizou, pois desde que saiu para venda, o _single_ do cantor continuava em primeiro lugar.

- Acho que vou fazer algo para agradecer os fãs. – comentou após o jantar quando estávamos, novamente, na área externa da casa.

- O quê?

- Você sabe que no começo, antes de ficar famoso, eu costumava colocar vídeos online, né?

- Claro.

- Acho que vou gravar um vídeo fazendo _cover_ de alguma música e colocar no meu canal do _youtube_, como nos velhos tempos.

- Uau. Acho que seus fãs vão amar isso.

- É o que imaginei. Me ajuda?

- Claro.

Fomos até o estúdio de Edward e ele se sentou no piano tocando algumas notas, mas logo desistiu e pediu que eu o ajudasse a colocar o tripé com a câmera no pátio onde antes estávamos sentados.

Depois de preparar tudo, Edward estava com o violão em mãos e eu sentava em uma das camas, próxima a máquina que gravaria tudo, pronta para dar o _play_. A iluminação do local era baixa e extremamente íntima.

- Me avisa quando for pra apertar o botão. – falei.

- Pode começar. – ele comandou e eu apertei o botão para começar a gravar. – Olá, não sei quanto tempo faz desde a última vez que eu apareci por aqui, mas como agradecimento pelo carinho que vocês têm por mim, decidi gravar um _cover_ de uma de minhas músicas favoritas e espero que vocês curtam o resultado. Ela se chama "Can't get you off my mind" e é originalmente cantada pelo Lenny Kravitz.

Ele começou a introdução no violão e assim que as primeiras palavras saíram de sua boca, seus olhos se fecharam. Ele cantava cada palavra com tanta tranquilidade. Imaginei que ele permaneceria o resto da música assim, mas quando a canção passou do refrão, abriu os olhos e ao invés de focar na câmera, seus olhos paravam apenas em mim.

"_Babe can't you see (Querida você não consegue ver)_

_That this is killing me (Que isso está me matando?)_

_I don't want to push you baby (Eu não quero te pressionar, querida)_

_And I don't want you to be told (E eu não quero mandar em você)_

_It's just that I can't breathe without you (É que simplesmente não consigo respirar sem você)_

_Feel like I'm gonna lose control (Parece que vou perder o controle)" _

Os pêlos de meus braços se arrepiaram e parecia que milhões de borboletas dançavam em meu estômago. Minha mente não parava de pensar no significado das palavras que saíam com suavidade de seus lábios. _Por que ele está fazendo isso comigo? Será que eu estou imaginando coisas? Ele está cantando pra mim?_

"_Am I a fool to think that there's a little hope (Eu sou um tolo por pensar que existe um pequena esperança?)_

_Yeah yeahhhhhheee yeah_

_Tell me baby, yeah (Me fale, querida)_

_What are the rules the reasons and the do's and don'ts (Quais são as regras, os motivos e os 'pode' e 'não pode')_

_Yeah yeahhhhhheee yeah_

_Tell me baby tell me baby, yeah (Me diga, querida)_

_What do you feel inside? __(O que você sente por dentro?)"_

Conforme a música continuava, sua voz crescia mais, seus olhos tão vibrantes em cima de mim e eu não sabia se saía correndo ou continuava saboreando o momento enquanto podia.

Quando a canção terminou, nós ficamos em silêncio até a hora em que Edward levantou para desligar a câmera, notando que eu seria incapaz de fazer isso.

- Você gostou? – perguntou, de certa forma, tímido.

- É uma bela música. – sussurrei.

- Sim. Tem um belo significado.

- Uhum. – falei mexendo na barra de minha blusa.

- Tá tudo bem?

- Tá. Eu acho que estou meio cansada, só isso.

- Vou colocar o vídeo online. Quer me acompanhar?

- Acho que vou subir pro meu quarto. – falei entrando na casa junto com ele e virando em sentido oposto.

- Ei! Espera aí. – falou puxando meu braço e me envolvendo num abraço. Meus punhos cerrados ao lado do meu corpo, fazendo de tudo para não o tocar. Não satisfeito, ele depositou um beijo em minha testa. – Boa noite, Carrapata.

- Boa noite, Edward. – falei desvencilhando-me de seus braços e correndo para o andar de cima.

Após trocar de roupa, deitei na cama e meus pensamentos não me deixavam em paz. Eu precisava conversar com alguém. Ia ligar para Angela, mas amanhã era o aniversário dela e queria fazer uma surpresa. Pensei melhor e mandei uma mensagem para a outra pessoa que poderia me ajudar. Ele esteve presente em um dos meus piores momentos e embora fosse um completo palhaço, ele também sabia falar sério.

Abri o celular e digitei rápido.

**Jake, estou com medo. Eu não quero me apaixonar.**

* * *

**N/A: Já estão começando a sentir uma certa mudança de comportamento da Carrapata? Com calma a gente chega lá ;)**

**Bom, quem quiser ouvir a música que citei no capítulo coloquei o link no profile. Eu prefiro aquela versão.**

**Coloquei também o link com as compras que Bella fez pro aniversário de Angela.**

**Hmmm... Vamos ver se tenho mais alguma coisa pra falar...**

**Ah, o extra. Então, não sei como vocês vão se sentir sobre isso, mas esse extra infelizmente não é o ponto de vista do Edward.**

**O extra se chama "Não é que eu goste de fazer fofoca..." e é narrado pela Zafrina. Zaza queria um pouco de espaço e não consegui negar.**

**Então é isso!**

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta!**


	10. Dia 9

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 9

A noite anterior foi provavelmente uma de minhas piores. Após mandar uma mensagem para Jake, ele não levou nem 5 minutos para me retornar com uma ligação. A conversa foi longa e ele escutou pacientemente eu expor todos meus medos, interrompendo-me só algumas vezes para fazer uma piadinha quando eu ameaçava cair no choro. Ainda pela manhã, trechos de nosso papo percorriam minha mente.

_- Ele às vezes age como um pré-adolescente, fica fazendo comentários totalmente desapropriados e adora me provocar. Só que às vezes, Jake, ele é tão doce e o que assusta mais é que parece tão natural, como se ele não usasse uma máscara._

_- Vai ver não são só aparências. Se você acha que ele é assim de verdade, deveria confiar em seu julgamento._

_- Eu já confiei uma vez e errei._

_- A gente vai realmente voltar nesse assunto? Bella, já faz meses que isso aconteceu, a vida segue adiante, lembra? E fora que um raio nunca cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar._

_- Eu estou confusa, só isso. – confessei exalando com força. – O que eu devo fazer, Jake?_

_- Você deve deixar as coisas rolarem naturalmente, já te disse isso. Profissionalismo uma ova. Se eu tivesse morando com um homem desses, estaria de quatro por ele. Literalmente. _

_- Jake!_

_- Que foi? Ficou com ciúmes?_

_- Ha ha ha. Queria conseguir ignorar as coisas que estão passando em minha cabeça._

_- Somente em sua cabeça? Ou em seu coração também?_

_- Essa foi a frase mais gay não envolvendo sexo que já ouvi você falar._

_- Não foge da minha pergunta, Isabella._

_- Não estou fugindo. Eu não quero sentir algo por ele além de uma atraçãozinha._

_- Bells?_

_- O quê?_

_- Você me manda uma mensagem no meio da noite dizendo que não quer se apaixonar, depois quando eu te ligo você faz um monólogo de quase 40 minutos sobre as razões pelas quais você não quer gostar daquele gostoso e não contente vem falar de todas as manias, gostos, defeitos e qualidades dele. Tem certeza de que é só atração? Porque acho que se fosse só atração, você já estaria dando pra ele. _

_- Eu te odeio._

_- Eu também te amo. – falou bocejando. – Estou com sono. Posso dormir em paz ou tenho que me preocupar se você vai continuar fazendo drama e pegar uma lâmina para corta os pulsos no meio da noite?_

_- Eu estou melhor. Boa noite, Jake. Obrigada._

_- Boa noite, gata. E aceito como agradecimento que você me conte com todos os detalhes como foi a primeira noite de vocês. – falou rindo e desligando logo em seguida antes que eu pudesse o responder._

Ainda era cedo, o relógio nem marcava 6 horas da manhã, mas ficar rolando no colchão não me levaria a nada. Tomei um banho e desci para o primeiro andar na esperança de ter café pronto.

- Já está acordada, menina? Ainda nem amanheceu. – Zafrina falou pondo água na cafeteira.

- Não consegui dormir direito. – disse sentando-me na bancada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Só estou um pouco confusa. Parece que tem muita coisa na minha mente.

- Vocês jovens têm mania de complicar tudo, parecem sempre estar atrás de razões, justificativas. Quando vocês chegarem na minha idade e verem o quão pouco tempo resta, aí sim não se preocuparão com essas coisas. Dá uma tranquilidade para sua mente, já que ela está tão cheia. – falou e era fácil entender porque Edward e Alice a tratavam como uma avó; ela agia como uma.

- É fácil falar.

- E é fácil tentar, não te custará nada. – falou dando uma piscadela.

- Tudo que eu quero agora é um café e tacar água sanitária no meu cérebro. – resmunguei e Zaza gargalhou as minhas custas.

Zafrina foi atrás do pote de comida de Nessie e despejou um pouco de ração dentro dele. A cachorra sentindo o cheiro do alimento veio logo encher a barriga. O café ficou pronto e Zaza juntou-se a mim na bancada enquanto bebíamos o líquido quente e observávamos o animal. Ouvindo o som de pés na escada, olhamos ao mesmo tempo para a porta da cozinha, aguardando que alguém entrasse.

Edward apareceu bocejando, com os olhos quase fechados e a mão dentro da cueca. Notando que não estava sozinho, ajeitou-se e nos cumprimentou dando bom dia.

- O que vocês estão fazendo acordadas? – questionou abrindo a geladeira e pegando um suco de laranja. Seus lábios já estavam quase encostando no furo da garrafa quando Zafrina o interrompeu com autoridade.

- Não me faça duvidar da educação que Esme te deu, Edward. Os copos ficam à sua direita, tudo que você precisa fazer é esticar o braço.

- Desculpa, acho que ainda estou um pouco sonolento.

- Aparentemente ninguém conseguiu dormir direito hoje.

- Bom, meu problema não foi falta de sono e sim uma assessora chata que não para de me mandar mensagem desde às 5 horas da manhã.

- Algum problema? – perguntei curiosa.

- Não. Nada sério. Era só para não me fazer esquecer que ela conseguiu remarcar aquela entrevista com a rádio para hoje. Claro que ela também fez questão de falar que eu deveria tê-la avisado sobre o vídeo que coloquei no _youtube_ e me deu um esporro sobre o fato de eu ter sido fotografado segurando lingerie numa loja, mas eu sinceramente não escutei direito o que ela falou. O que importa é que a gente vai ter que sair daqui lá pelas 7h30 já que o programa começa as 8h30. Acho que conseguimos chegar a tempo.

Nós chegamos a rádio no horário certo e Edward foi cumprimentar os radialistas que fariam a entrevista com ele. Não trocamos muitas palavras durante o café e nem no caminho. Eu distraída com meus pensamentos e ele com sono. Quando vi que Jessica se juntaria a nós, minha vontade de falar foi menor ainda. Algumas fãs o aguardavam do lado de fora da rádio e após a entrevista ele receberia algumas delas para tirar fotos e dar autógrafos.

A entrevista começou e todos ficamos quietos no estúdio, eu sentava em uma cadeira próxima deles e tinha visão de tudo que acontecia. Meu caderno vermelho em mãos para fazer algumas anotações. Entrevistas de rádios sempre eram mais extrovertidas e muito menos sacais de se ouvir. Jessica estava sentada ao meu lado, mas não trocou uma palavra sequer comigo, acho que a preferia assim.

- Olá pessoal, aqui é Carson e vocês não vão acreditar quem está aqui conosco! Apresente-se!

- Olá, eu sou Edward Cullen.

- Bom dia, Edward, como está? – Carson perguntou.

- Eu estou bem. E vocês?

- Bem melhor agora. – uma mulher com cabelos negros falou. – Eu sou a Christina, mas pode me chamar de Chris.

- Muito prazer, Chris. – Edward falou suavemente.

- Acho que alguém vai pegar o áudio dessa entrevista e usar a frase "Muito prazer, Chris" como toque de mensagens. – falou o entrevistador rindo. - Estamos muito contentes com a sua presença! Ouvintes, vocês não podem ver, mas nossa querida Chris está complemente corada ao ver Edward pessoalmente!

- Cala a boca! – Chris falou tampando o rosto e fazendo com que todos nós caíssemos na gargalhada.

- Ela é uma grande fã sua. Ela vem trabalhar com camisa que tem sua foto, só escuta suas músicas no _iPod_ e eu não duvido nada que ela tenha diversos posters de você espalhados pelo quarto.

- Carson, você está me deixando sem graça! - ela falou rindo. - Vamos parar de falar da minha pequena admiração por Edward e falar de coisas mais importantes. Primeiro de tudo parabéns pelo single que foi lançado. Milhões de fãs não param de ligar pedindo a sua canção e já tocamos inúmeras vezes. Primeiro lugar no _iTunes_ e mais uma vez você prova que é um grande sucesso e que veio pra ficar.

- Uau, obrigado pelos elogios. Eu só tenho a agradecer aos fãs pelo apoio.

- Ontem a gente viu que saiu um vídeo no seu canal do youtube depois de mais de um ano sem postar.

- Sim, foi uma tentativa de agradecer os fãs por todo o suporte que sempre me dão.

- Eu achei que ficou lindo. – a mulher falou admirada. - Tem certo momento que você olha pro nada como se estivesse imaginando cantando a canção para alguém, achei que ficou bem artístico, sensível.

- É. - ele deu um sorriso torto e olhou rapidamente para mim.

- O vídeo já está com várias visualizações e vocês podem conferir no canal de Edward no youtube e também no site da rádio.

- Fale-nos um pouco mais sobre o seu novo álbum. Nós fãs estamos com muitas expectativas. Quais são as suas?

- Meu objetivo é que as pessoas continuem me reconhecendo como um artista, mas que não comparem meu CD atual com o anterior, mesmo sendo muito difícil. - falou soltando uma risada tímida. - Eu espero que as pessoas curtam o resultado, esse álbum é mais pessoal. São meus interesses, minhas letras, minhas inspirações. Acho que poderia dizer que é quem eu sou. Eu estaria mentindo se falasse que não crio expectativas. Quando eu componho uma canção eu espero tocar as pessoas de alguma forma. Espero que elas apreciem o CD tanto quanto eu.

- Isso só está me deixando mais ansioso. – Carson falou. - Quanto tempo falta para o CD sair?

- Exatos 40 dias. Não que eu esteja contando. – disse Edward soltando uma risada – É que toda essa adrenalina de ter o álbum pronto e não poder compartilhá-lo ainda me deixa louco de ansiedade.

- Qual é sua parte favorita depois que um CD está pronto? Ver as vendas, a reação do público, entrevistas de rádio? - perguntou Carson com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso no rosto.

- Minha parte favorita definitivamente é sair em turnê, embora eu também adore entrevistas de rádio. - respondeu dando uma gargalhada.

- Imagino que você já tenha rodado por todos os continentes.

- Sim, nessa última turnê não teve um continente que ficou de fora e eu espero que na próxima eu consiga fazer a mesma coisa.

- Você já tem ideia de quanto começará a turnê? Alguma data? – Chris indagou.

- Ainda não, mas tudo indica que no finalzinho do inverno eu já estarei fazendo alguns shows pela América do Norte.

- Não podemos esperar. Pessoal, vamos fazer uma pausa e deixá-los com a nova música de Edward Cullen_, "Flaws"_ que pertence ao álbum de mesmo título.

Eles tocaram a canção e trocaram algumas palavras; após os anúncios dos patrocinadores, retornaram a entrevista.

- Estamos de volta com Edward Cullen. Edward, diga olá.

- Olá! – ele disse dando uma risada.

- Essa semana você esteve em muitos sites e em algumas revistas graças a umas fotos que saíram de você e Tanya juntos. Quer comentar algo sobre o assunto?

- Hmm... Nós estávamos gravando o clipe de "Eternal", uma das canções do álbum de Tanya em que faço participação. Acho que os _paparazzi_ apenas nos pegaram em uma situação inoportuna.

- Mas isso quer dizer que está rolando alguma coisa entre vocês? – Chris questionou.

- Temos apenas uma relação profissional.

- Os fãs receberam muito bem os boatos de que vocês eram um casal. Principalmente depois dessa foto, não sei se você chegou a ver. – ele falou ao mostrar uma foto para Edward em que eu tive que virar o pescoço para enxergar melhor. – Nessa foto você está com as mãos na cintura de Tanya e com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Foi apenas um mal entendido. Tanya tropeçou e eu estava a ajudando.

- Outra coisa que causou curiosidade entre os fãs, foi que em uma dessas fotos você aparece extremamente pálido, branco como uma folha de papel. Isso tem alguma coisa com o clipe?

- Acho que vocês vão ter que aguardar pra ver. – Edward falou dando uma piscadela para Chris que ficou ruborizada na mesma hora com o charme do cantor.

- Edward, muito obrigado por ter tempo de nos visitar, foi um prazer essa conversa.

- Já acabou? – perguntou Chris e todos riram da voz triste que ela havia feito.

- O prazer foi todo meu. Até a próxima.

Edward se despediu e seguimos para uma pequena sala onde ele encontraria alguns fãs. As pessoas eram bem educadas e cada uma respeitou seu momento de falar com o cantor. As fãs tiravam fotos e pediam que ele assinasse revistas e CDs. Como retribuição, algumas das meninas deram presentes para Edward. Eram tantos bichos de pelúcia e cartas, que Felix e eu tivemos que ajudar Edward a por tudo dentro do carro quando voltamos para casa, após deixar Jessica em seu flat.

- Olha essa. – ele falou mostrando-me uma das cartinhas quando estávamos dentro do estúdio de música em sua casa.

- Uau, quanto tempo será que essa menina gastou fazendo essa carta? – perguntei vendo que a carta tinha metros e metros e inúmeros "eu te amo" espalhados por sua extensão.

- Imagino que horas, se não dias. Incrível. – falou juntando todas as coisas que havia ganhado e organizando em um dos armários do estúdio com todo cuidado.

- Que bonitinho. – falei abruptamente.

- O quê?

- O cuidado que você tem.

- Eu cuido bem de tudo que é precioso pra mim. – falou dando uma piscadela.

A tarde surgiu e eu estava me arrumando para o aniversário de Angela, escolhendo por um modelo bem básico. Uma calça jeans _skinny e_ uma blusa preta com um modesto decote. Como calçado optei por um salto baixo. Coloquei uma maquiagem leve e, pegando os presentes, desci para encontrar Edward, que já estava pronto no andar debaixo.

- Vamos? – perguntei parada em frente a ele.

- Carrapata, você é grande fã de decotes, né? – questionou olhando para minha blusa.

- Nem começa, Cachorro.

- Não, poxa. Nem ia falar nada, até porque eu também compartilho o mesmo gosto que você. Decotes são uma maravilha.

- Estou te ignorando. – falei abrindo a porta e pegando a chave de meu carro dentro da bolsa. – Você tem certeza que não teremos problema no caminho? E se algum paparazzo aparecer? Não é melhor ligar para Felix?

- Carrapata, fica calma. Se alguma coisa acontecer, eu estou com meu celular e tenho certeza que Felix será capaz de me encontrar aonde quer que eu esteja.

- Ok. – concordei mais tranquila e abri a porta do carro. Edward entrou pela de passageiro.

- Sua amiga mora perto daqui?

- Cerca de uma hora. – respondi prestando atenção na estrada à minha frente.

- Uma hora para você ou uma hora para uma pessoa normal?

- Não entendi o que você quis dizer com isso.

- Bella, você é a pessoa mais lerda no volante que eu já vi.

- Eu não sou lerda! Apenas dirijo com cuidado! Imagina se um acidente acontece e me culpam de ter machucado o famoso Edward Cullen.

- Sem desculpas, Carrapata. Você é lerda mesmo.

- Ok, então. – falei encostando o carro na beira da estrada e programando o GPS com o endereço da casa de Angela. – Pronto. O carro é todo seu. Quero ver se você consegue fazer a gente chegar em menos de uma hora.

Após 47 minutos, nós estávamos parados em frente a casa de Angela e Edward tinha um sorriso vitorioso e babaca estampado na cara. _Idiota._ Ele dirigia como um piloto de fórmula 1 e de maneira completamente assustadora. Não era de se estranhar que ele tinha um motorista.

- Quer esperar um pouquinho? A gente ainda tem 10 minutos pra completar uma hora. – comentou contente.

- Vamos logo e tira esse sorriso bobo do rosto.

Toquei a campainha e Angela se tacou nos meus braços. Raramente nos víamos desde que comecei a trabalhar para essa matéria da revista e eu a apertei de volta com todas as minhas forças. Como eu sentia falta da minha amiga.

- Não acredito que você veio! O Ben já não aguenta mais me ouvir reclamando que você não havia lembrado do meu aniversário e que não tinha nem me ligado.

- Você acha que eu ia esquecer? Para de ser boba. – falei com ela ainda em meus braços.

- Eu ia te ma... Ah meu Deus! – ela falou saindo de meu abraço e encostando uma mão na porta. – Estou alucinando ou Edward Cullen está atrás de você e em frente a minha casa?

- Não, você não está alucinando. – respondi rindo e puxando Edward pela mão para apresentá-lo. – Edward, essa é minha melhor amiga Angela. Ang, você já sabe quem é ele.

- Ele é meu presente? – ela perguntou, seus olhos brilhavam ao olhar para Edward.

- Não! – falei tentando conter a risada. – Ele foi legal o suficiente para vir comigo na sua festa.

- Parabéns! – ele falou a dando um abraço e acho que ela derreteu em seus braços.

- Tem como a gente entrar? Não acho que seja legal ficar parada na porta da sua casa o tempo todo.

- Claro, entrem. – Ang falou e Edward ingressou na nossa frente. - Não tem quase ninguém ainda e nem chamei muita gente, seremos menos de 10 pessoas.

- Cadê o Ben? – perguntei quando não o vi na sala.

- Está na cozinha, sentem-se no sofá que eu vou chamá-lo.

Nos sentamos no sofá e antes cumprimentamos um casal que conhecia muito pouco, mas sabia que eram amigos de Ben e Ang.

- Ela parece ser gente boa.

- Ela é. É a melhor amiga que eu podia ter pedido.

- Ao menos ela não pulou em cima de mim. Do jeito que você falou achei que ela era do tipo louca.

- Ela é louca, mas acho que está tentando passar uma imagem normal ao seu redor. Ou então é porque você não é Jacob Black.

- O que tem Jacob?

- Digamos que ela é a fã número 1 dele.

- Vai ver você deveria ter chamado ele. – resmungou.

- Acho que é uma boa ideia. – falei pegando meu celular de palhaçada, mas ele tirou o aparelho da minha mão. – Ei! Que abuso é esse?

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – perguntou Ang com Ben ao seu lado.

- Ben! – gritei levantando e lhe dando um forte abraço. – Quanto tempo!

- Ainda bem que você chegou, Angela não calava a boca! – ele falou e levou um tapa de leve da esposa.

- Ben, esse é Edward. Edward, esse é Ben, marido de Angela. – disse apresentando os dois que se cumprimentaram.

- Já peço desculpas por qualquer coisa constrangedora que minha mulher possa fazer.

- Ben, se eu fosse você ficava quietinho ou então alguém vai dormir no sofá hoje. – Angela disse.

- Eu acho que você deveria ficar de bico calado porque aposto que gostaria de ver Angela usando hoje a noite o presente que comprei para ela. – falei entregando a caixa que continha a lingerie para Ang.

- Ah! Obrigada! – ela falou segurando a caixa, mas ao contrário do que fazia todos os anos, não o abriu na mesma hora.

- Ué, você não vai abrir?

- Tem tanta gente aqui...

- Angela, isso nunca foi problema pra você.

- Bella... – ela falou olhando para Edward.

- Ah, não liga, ele foi comprar comigo. Ele não vai ficar sem graça se você abrir isso na frente dele.

- Você está sem graça por causa de mim? – ele perguntou. – Não fique acanhada. É sério, eu fui com Bella e até sugeri que ela devia comprar uma igual.

- Jura? – ela perguntou olhando para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Abre logo!

Angela abriu o presente e amou, mas eu senti que ela estava sem graça por ter um estranho em sua casa. Em compensação, ela quase pirou quando viu o bracelete que eu tinha lhe dado, colocando-o na mesma hora e me agradecendo com beijos na bochecha e abraços apertados. Ben trouxe Martini para nós e um copo de fanta laranja para Edward. Coloquei as notícias em dia e caímos em um gostoso papo. Edward dava a opinião sobre algumas coisas e Ben, como sempre, sendo um amor de pessoa tentava o incluir na conversa o tempo todo.

- Sabe, Angela. – Edward falou do nada fazendo com que todas as cabeças virassem para ele. – Bella me disse que vocês são amigas há anos. Algo me diz que você com certeza sabe algumas histórias constrangedoras sobre ela.

- Edward... – falei com tom de ameaça.

- Sabe o que é? Minha irmã adora ficar fofocando da minha vida para ela, mas Bella não me contou sequer uma vez alguma historinha.

- Angela, não se atreva! – falei olhando com desespero para minha amiga.

- Bella, por favor, né? Nós somos amigas tem quanto tempo? 16 anos? Eu lá pareço alguém que contaria que você ficou bêbada na nossa primeira festa de faculdade, subiu no balcão do bar, começou a dançar e ainda para terminar a performance se banhou com cerveja deixando sua blusa branca totalmente transparente? Eu lá pareço esse tipo de pessoa? – Angela falou e eu queria esganá-la. Edward estava morrendo de rir ao meu lado e agora eu queria esganá-lo também. Minhas bochechas pegaram fogo de constrangimento e raiva.

- Você me paga... – murmurei olhando enfurecida para Angela.

- Acho que se eu procurar com calma é capaz de achar alguma foto.

- Por favor, eu amaria ver isso! – Edward exclamou animado.

- Fica quieto! – falei dando um tapa na perna dele.

- Estou apenas obtendo algumas informações, Carrapata.

- Eu não saí perguntando coisa pra sua irmã, então para de ficar perguntando coisa pra minha amiga.

- Agora que ela me contou o que acontece quando você fica bêbada? De jeito nenhum.

- Foi só uma vez! – protestei e quando virei para o lado, todos no local estavam olhando para nós.

- Bella, querida? Vamos na cozinha pegar mais um Martini?

- Ok.

Assim que chegamos na cozinha, Angela fechou a porta, parou na minha frente e começou a falar.

- Vou te fazer uma simples pergunta e eu quero que você me responda com honestidade.

- Ok. – concordei não sabendo o que esperar da pergunta dela, mas nós nunca mantínhamos segredos.

- O que tá rolando entre vocês dois?

- Entre Edward e eu?

- Não. Entre você e o Ben! – falou sarcástica. – Óbvio que é entre você e o Edward.

- Não está acontecendo nada, Ang.

- Bella, o que eu falei? Honestidade.

- Não tá acontecendo nada, te juro. A gente fica flertando de palhaçada às vezes, mas só fica nisso.

- E você quer que fique só nisso?

- Não sei, Ang... – falei exalando com força.

- Ah. Meu. Deus. Você está afim do Edward Cullen!

- Ang, fala baixo! E eu não disse isso, não coloque palavras na minha boca!

- Então você não está afim dele?

- Também não é assim. Não sei o que está se passando na minha mente nesse exato momento.

- Por que ele fica te chamando de Carrapata?

- Porque eu tenho que ficar grudada nele que nem uma. – sussurrei.

- Vocês já estão até com apelidinhos de namorados. Dá pra você explicar o que se passa? Por que eu sinceramente estou meio confusa.

- Eu não sei Ang, eu estou tão confusa quanto você. Enquanto a gente brinca, eu não ligo, sabe? Mas quando tudo começa a parecer real demais me dá medo.

- Isso é por causa de James?

- Não. Talvez.

- Bella, Edward é um fofo pelo pouco que pude ver aqui e sei que você não é de se envolver fácil assim com as pessoas. Para de ficar querendo fazer comparações. Você ia querer namorar alguém que ficasse te comparando com a ex-namorada?

- De jeito nenhum.

- Então não faça isso com Edward.

- Ele nem é meu namorado. – resmunguei.

- Mas vocês estão agindo como se fossem. Aposto que todo mundo que estava aqui notou.

- Não quero pensar mais nisso. Ontem ele cantou uma música pra por no _youtube_...

- Ah! Eu vi hoje de manhã! Ficou linda.

- Pois é. Sabe quando ele começa com aquele olhar vago? – questionei e ela assentiu com a cabeça indicando que sim. – Ele estava olhando pra mim. Eu não sei se é pira da minha cabeça, mas eu acho que ele estava cantando pra mim e eu fiquei assustadíssima.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu comecei a sentir coisas com mais intensidade do que com qualquer outra pessoa. E ele não estava nem me tocando. Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca.

- Minha amiga, eu tenho uma péssima notícia.

- O quê?

- Você está num caminho sem volta.

Permanecemos na festa durante mais um tempo e Angela não tirava o olho de nós, como se estivesse analisando cada coisa que fazíamos. Durante o jantar, Edward tocou meu rosto para retirar um fio de cabelo que estava me incomodando enquanto minhas mãos estavam ocupadas cortando a carne e Angela quase quebrou meu calcanhar com o chute embaixo da mesa que havia me dado. Quando ele ofereceu para encher meu copo de vinho então ela só faltou me torturar com os olhares que estava dando em minha direção.

Despedimo-nos com um forte abraço e a promessa de nos vermos em breve. Angela já tinha bebido um pouco a mais e começou a chorar na hora de dar tchau. Meu coração estava se partindo. Eu sabia que ela sentia minha falta e era inexplicável a tamanha falta que ela fazia em minha vida.

- Você está bem? – Edward perguntou enquanto dirigia o carro.

- Sim. É só que não sei quando vai ser a próxima vez que terei a oportunidade de passar o dia com a minha amiga. Eu sinto falta dos dias em que nos encontrávamos só para ficar fofocando.

- Imagino que não deve ser fácil. Acho que não conseguiria fazer o que você faz. Embora tenha meses em que eu mal tenho tempo de ver minha família e alguns amigos, eu ficaria louco de não ter nem a escolha de vê-los.

- Tudo tem seu lado bom e ruim.

- É verdade. Que tal a gente dar uma animada?

- Se você vai sugerir algo sexual, pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva.

- Que maldade, Carrapata. Ia sugerir que você ligasse o rádio para cantarmos alguma coisa. Quando eu estou desanimado, cantar sempre é uma boa forma de me trazer um sorriso no rosto.

- Ok. – falei apertando os botões do rádio e procurando alguma música.

- Deixa nessa! – Edward falou.

- Stayin' Alive? Jura? – perguntei rindo.

- Nada anima mais do que os irmãos Gibb. – ele falou e começou a cantar.

Minha barriga já estava doendo de tanto rir. Eu nunca vi alguém fazer uma imitação vocal de Barry Gibb tão perfeita quanto Edward. Ele começou a reclamar que eu não estava o acompanhando na música e juntei-me a ele, cantando como se fosse algum dos irmãos Gibb. Ele estava certo, não existe mau humor quando se canta Bee Gees.

Ao chegarmos em casa, o cansaço de um dia agitado tinha caído sobre nós. Estava caminhando para meu quarto, mas achei que deveria agradecer Edward pelo dia de hoje.

- Edward. – falei o chamando da porta do meu quarto.

Ele parou em frente a mim com olhar de dúvida e eu fiquei na ponta dos pés colocando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e lhe dando um abraço.

- Obrigada por hoje. Você não sabe o quão importante isso era para mim. – disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Eu não sei se ele fez de propósito ou se foi apenas um deslize, mas ele retribui meu beijo e seus lábios tocaram de leve o canto de minha boca. Meu coração palpitava acelerado e minhas pernas ficaram fracas. Por um milésimo de segundo, quis virar meus rosto e encostar meus lábios aos dele por completo.

- Boa noite, Edward. – falei afastando nossos rostos

- Boa noite, Carrapata. – ele disse tirando os braços que estavam ao redor de meu corpo e cessando por completo todo contato que tínhamos.

Entrei imediatamente no quarto e meu coração estava pulsando rapidamente. Caminhei até o banheiro e encostei-me na gélida parede, tentando me acalmar, mas o lugar onde Edward havia tocado com seus lábios parecia estar formigando. _Isso estava ficando cada vez mais difícil._

Levei meus dedos até o canto de minha boca e naquele momento, quando olhei meu reflexo no espelho, as coisas não poderiam ter ficado mais claras para mim.

Não adiantava o quanto eu tentasse evitar. Eu queria saber como era a sensação de ter os lábios dele moldados aos meus.

* * *

**N/A: Carrapata já tá quase jogando a toalha (ou as calcinhas).**

**Vem cá, beijinho no canto da boca já faz com que vocês queiram me chicotear menos? Calma gente, tá quente. *assovia***

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "Os embalos de qualquer-dia-da-semana à noite" e é com a cena do carro maior até o final.**

**Gente, eu tenho uma prova hoje na faculdade e mais 5 semana que vem, então vou demorar um pouco pra enviar o extra (talvez consiga enviar alguns ainda hoje, mas é provável que a maioria eu só responda a partir de quarta-feira, que é o dia que elas terminam), então não se preocupem com o atraso, não é porque eu fiz a maluca e esqueci de geral. Eu levo bastante tempo para responder review (é sério, mais de 3 horas) e infelizmente não vai dar pra fazer isso até o mais tardar quinta-feira.**

**Dúvida com extra? Só checar meu profile que tem explicando.**

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta! Que passe rápido!**


	11. Dia 10

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história, desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 10

Tive uma noite sem sonhos e de sono profundo. Edward não havia comentado sobre algum evento para hoje e me permiti dormir até não aguentar mais.

Na cozinha, Zaza já preparava o almoço e o cheiro fez meu estômago se pronunciar. Peguei uma gelatina na geladeira e no caminho belisquei o bumbum da senhora, que me deu um tabefe na mão e acredito ter escutado alguma profanidade sair de seus lábios.

- Garota, você está me saindo tão terrível quanto Emmett. Aliás, está com os hábitos dele também. Isso lá são horas de acordar?

- Estava recuperando as energias da noite anterior mal dormida. Edward está aonde? Lá fora?

- Não. Ele saiu.

- Como assim saiu? Não acredito que ele tinha algo marcado para hoje e não me avisou! – exclamei.

- Calma, Carrapata. – Edward falou entrando na cozinha, suas mãos cheias de sacos de plástico. – Fui resolver uns assuntos e depois pedi que Felix fosse no mercado comprar umas coisinhas. Nada chocante aconteceu.

- Eu ia te matar se você não tivesse me chamado pra alguma coisa importante.

- Claro que eu não ia deixar de te chamar. – ele falou chegando mais perto de mim e desta vez cochichando no meu ouvido. – Ou você acha que eu ia esquecer da minha promessa que caso não te falasse o horário em que você deveria estar de pé, eu iria te acordar com beijos?

- O que você pediu que Felix comprasse? – perguntei desconversando. – Pensei que Carmen fosse responsável por isso.

- E ela é, mas sabe o que aconteceu, Carrapata? Desde ontem quando Angela me contou aquela história sua, eu fiquei com uma tremenda vontade de beber cerveja. – ele falou retirando dois engradados de dentro da sacola plástica.

- Não acredito.

- Pode acreditar, eu lá sou alguém que mente? Nós não temos nada pra fazer hoje, que mal tem em tomar umas cervejinhas conversando a noite? Eu só tenho um pré-requisito.

- Vou perguntar apenas por curiosidade, porque sei que vai sair besteira da sua boca. Qual é o tal pré-requisito?

- Que você use blusa branca. – respondeu dando seu típico sorriso torto.

- Quais são as chances de você esquecer essa história?

- Pra eu esquecer só depende de você. Assim que aprontar alguma coisa melhor, pode ter certeza que eu não pensarei tanto nessa.

- O que seria melhor do que isso na sua visão? Que eu fizesse _pole dance_?

- Meu Deus, Carrapata! Não ponha imagens na minha inocente mente uma hora dessas da manhã!

- Inocente? Ok, Cachorro.

- Está quente, por que vocês não vão tomar um banho de piscina enquanto eu preparo o almoço? Está bastante calor hoje. – Zafrina falou.

- Por que a repentina sugestão? – questionei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Vocês me distraem quando estão na cozinha. – justificou. – Deixem-me trabalhar quieta.

- Vamos! – Edward falou puxando-me pela mão em direção às escadas. – Está realmente quente e eu com certeza tomaria um banho de piscina agora.

Fui para meu quarto colocar o biquini e peguei um protetor solar, já que o sol estava bem forte. Vesti um short jeans e retirei uma toalha do armário para me secar quando saíssemos da piscina. Edward já estava me esperando na porta do quarto, sem camisa e usando apenas um bermudão.

Ao descermos, ele tomou uma ducha no chuveiro que ficava próximo à piscina e entrou, logo em seguida, dentro da convidativa água gelada.

- Vem logo. – falou jogando um pouco d'água em mim.

- Vou passa protetor primeiro. – falei abrindo o frasco e espalhando um pouco do creme por meu corpo.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, acho que eu sou capaz de alcançar todos os lugares necessários.

- Tem certeza? Eu estou vendo algumas partes que não receberam a devida atenção. – ele comentou e seu olhar malicioso me deixou completamente sem graça. _Só pra variar um pouquinho_.

- Aposto que sua mãe não ficaria orgulhosa das coisas que você me fala.

- O que eu disse? – perguntou pagando de vítima.

- _Algumas partes que não receberam atenção._ – repeti imitando a voz dele.

- Calma aí, Carrapata. Quem pensou maldade foi você. Eu estava apenas me referindo às suas costas!

- Não estava nada! Você fez aquele olhar lá...

- Que olhar?

- Você sabe muito bem!

- Claro que não sei. Eu não consigo me olhar.

- Cala a boca, Edward.

- Não, agora eu quero saber. Que olhar que eu faço?

- Um olhar perverso.

- Assim? – perguntou batendo os cílios.

- Não, assim é um tanto quanto gay e não perverso.

- Assim? – perguntou cruzando os olhos e ficando vesgo.

- É, assim mesmo. Esse que é o seu olhar malicioso.

- Sexy? – perguntou continuando com os olhos vesgos. – Acha que eu deveria sair assim em alguma capa de revista?

- Já imagino as meninas loucas falando "até vesgo ele é lindo" ou "por que meu namorado não é tão vesgo quanto Edward Cullen?" – falei rindo e ele se juntou a mim.

- Também não é assim.

- Claro que é!

- Amanhã eu tenho um _photoshoot_ para uma revista e acho que vou fazer essa sugestão pra capa.

- _Photoshoot_? – perguntei fazendo careta e ele deu os ombros.

- Você ao menos só tem que ficar lá sentada. E eu que tenho que ficar trocando de roupa toda hora?

- Ah, mas pelo menos você está fazendo alguma coisa. Eu trocaria de lugar com você fácil.

- O _photoshoot_ é com umas modelos, posso perguntar se eles poderiam te incluir.

- Claro, porque eles iam aceitar muito alguém como eu no meio de tantas modelos.

- Eu não me incomodaria.

- Você não cansa, né? – perguntei estendendo minha toalha na grama e tirando o short para pegar um pouco de sol antes de ir para a piscina.

- Nunca.

Deitei sobre a toalha e fechei os olhos, sentindo o sol esquentar minha pele. Era possível escutar o som de alguns pássaros cantando à distância e os barulhos que Edward fazia na água. Quando tudo começou a ficar silencioso demais, achei que ele havia saído da piscina para pegar um pouco de sol, mas assim que uma gota da congelante água fez contado com meu umbigo, soltei um grito.

- Que merda você tá fazendo, Edward? – gritei tirando a mão dele do meu umbigo. – Você num pode chegar assim de surpresa e ficar tocando na minha barriga!

- É que o sol tava batendo no seu _piercing_, ai eu fiquei distraído e curioso de novo...Eu queria tocar.

- Você num pode sair tocando.

- Se eu pedir você deixa?

- Volta a mergulhar, Cachorro. – falei sentando e colocando as pernas na água.

- Se joga logo na água, ficar molhando de pouquinho em pouquinho não vai adiantar nada.

- Eu estou na parte funda. Se eu pular daqui, vou me afogar. Não sei nadar.

- Vem comigo. – ele falou.

Antes que eu pudesse negar a ajuda, pegou minhas pernas e me puxou para dentro da piscina. Meu corpo foi descendo para água, até que nossos rostos ficaram um em frente ao outro. Seus cílios estavam molhados, sua face corada pelo calor e seus lábios num incrível tom vermelho. Fitou meus olhos, meus lábios e novamente meus olhos à procura de algo indecifrável.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR NO QUÊ EU DESCOBRI! – Alice chegou gritando em frente a piscina.

- Alice! Que merda você tá fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou e eu tentei me desvencilhar dos braços dele, mas lembrei que aquela parte da piscina era funda demais para uma pessoa que não sabia nadar.

- Eu vim falar com a Bella! Por que vocês estão grudados desse jeito? Ah meu Deus, eu interrompi alguma coisa? Vocês estão fodendo dentro d'água?

- Alice! Fica quieta! – Edward gritou tentando calar a irmã que estava tampando os olhos e mandando a gente se arrumar.

- Alice, ele só está me segurando porque eu não sei nadar.

- Vocês não precisam disfarçar pra mim, gente...eu vi os olhares que vocês estavam trocando. Só não quero ver nenhuma parte íntima do meu irmão, por favor, se cubram.

- Vai lá pra dentro, então. Espera a gente terminar. – Edward falou.

- Edward! – exclamei chocada com a frase dele, mas Alice entendeu como se fosse uma exclamação de prazer e correu pra dentro da casa. Edward caiu na gargalhada e eu ainda estava perplexa em seus braços.

- Aposto que ela não vai aguentar e falar pra Zaza que a gente estava se molestando na piscina.

- Edward, você vai desmentir isso!

- Eu vou, eu vou. – ele falou dando risada ainda. – Deixa pra ela te pentelhar depois do almoço. Vamos ficar aqui um pouco.

Nós ficamos mais algum tempo na piscina até vermos que Zafrina já deveria estar com a comida do almoço pronta. Me sequei com a toalha que trouxe e depois a emprestei para Edward que havia esquecido de pegar uma.

Ao entrarmos na cozinha, Zaza e Alice pareciam duas matracas e só cessaram o falatório quando perceberam nossa presença.

- Aproveitaram o banho de piscina? – Zafrina perguntou sorrindo.

- Por que vocês não me contaram que estavam fodendo? – Alice falou abruptamente.

- Alice! Vocabulário! – Zafrina disse com tom de reprovação.

- Desculpe. Por que vocês não me contaram que estavam...fazendo amor?

- A gente não está. – Edward falou dando risada. – Era só pra você deixar a gente em paz. Ninguém merece ficar escutando você falando com essa voz de matraca essa hora da manhã.

- Eu não tenho voz de matraca! Bella, é verdade isso?

- Que você tem voz de matraca?

- Não! Que vocês não estavam..._você sabe_.

- Seu irmão que é um palhaço.

- Edward! Não acredito! Você me fez perder esse tempo todo à toa? Eu precisava contar algo para Bella com urgência! Bella, você pode subir comigo pro meu quarto rapidinho?

- Alice, fale depois do almoço. Bella vai subir para trocar de roupa junto com Edward e depois do almoço vocês conversam. Ajude-me a por a mesa, como uma boa menina que sei que você é – Zafrina falou e Alice fez cara feia, mas cedeu ao pedido de sua querida vovó postiça.

Alice ficou inquieta o almoço inteiro e comeu em uma velocidade assustadora. Se ela um dia quisesse participar de competições de quem come mais hambúrgueres mais rápido, tinha meu apoio por completo. O problema foi que ela esqueceu que tinha que me esperar terminar para subir com ela para o quarto.

Quando terminei minha refeição – ainda deixando um pouco de comida no prato porque já não estava mais aguentando os olhares que Alice estava me dando –, a baixinha me pegou pela mão e subimos para o quarto dela. Encostou a porta e virou-se para falar comigo.

- Eu descobri o que Jasper faz! – anunciou.

- O que ele faz?

- Calma. Você não quer saber primeiro como eu descobri o nome dele e tudo mais?

- Achei que você já sabia.

- Eu sabia que ele era Jasper, não que ele era Jasper Whitlock. Eu liguei para uma amiga que é amiga do Laurent. Aí fui com um papo de que achei que Laurent estava dando mole pra um loiro na festa e descrevi ele. Aí ela me falou "Ah deve ser o Jasper Whitlock, mas ele é hetero". Óbvio que a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi procurar na internet quem diabos é Jasper Whitlock, mas não encontrava nada. Então eu fui conversar com um outro amigo que é super metido a entendido dessa coisa de mundo artístico, e ele me falou que nunca tinha escutado falar em ator chamado Jasper Withlock, mas que o único Jasper que ele conhecia era Jasper Hung. Saí da casa dele e fui direto pro computador procurar quem é Jasper Hung. – ela falou com seu jeito agitado.

Alice retirou do bolso seu iPhone e apertou algumas coisas. Logo em seguida me mostrou um vídeo em que uma loira siliconada estava de quatro em frente a um loiro completamente nu.

- Ah meu Deus! – exclamei chocada.

- Eu sei!

- Ah meu Deus!

- EU SEI!

- Alice...Eu sinto muito. – falei observando a cena em que a atriz praticamente engolia o volumoso membro de, quem eu imaginava ser, Jasper.

- Sente muito por quê?

- Porque ele é um ator pornô!

- E daí que ele é ator pornô? Você viu o tamanho do pau dele? E eu não estou falando só de comprimento, estou falando de espessura!

- Alice!

- Que foi?

- Não acredito que você ainda está interessada nele.

- É claro que estou. Já sei até com que roupa vou amanhã pra inauguração da galeria de Stella. De amanhã não passa.

- Mas Alice, ele é um ator pornô!

- Não é mais! Lembra aquela conversa que te falei dias atrás? Que ele falou para o cara que estava ao nosso lado que agora parou de atuar e vai investir na parte de direção? Imagina a criatividade que esse homem deve ter na cama!

- Você é louca.

- Louca é você que quer pegar meu irmão. – rebateu.

- Eu não quero pegar seu irmão!

- Claro. Vocês acham que me enganam.

- Alice, é sério. Ele estava de palhaçada hoje, nós não estávamos transando!

- Não importa. Do jeito que vocês estavam se olhando, se ainda não estão transando, irão em breve.

- Você não sabe do que está falando.

- Não duvide de mim, Bella. Eu nunca erro.

No final da tarde Alice se despediu de nós e foi para sua casa dizendo que tinha que preparar algumas coisas para o dia de amanhã. Edward, vendo que a irmã finalmente havia saído do meu lado, quis puxar assunto.

- Que tal se a gente bebesse umas cervejas agora? – perguntou enquanto eu estava na sala de TV mexendo em meu laptop.

- Ok. Você vai lá pegar?

- Vou. Me espera aqui.

- Não, vou fugir pela janela. – rolei os olhos.

- Você tá passando muito tempo com a minha irmã. – resmungou descendo as escadas.

Quando retornou me deu uma garrafa geladíssima de cerveja e eu bati a minha rapidamente na dele em um brinde e deixei a maravilha do gosto invadir minha boca.

- O que você está fazendo na internet?

- Chequei meu e-mail e agora estou em alguns sites que pertencem a suas fãs.

- Sério? O que você está fazendo nesses sites?

- No dia em que descobri que passaria um mês com você, eu me cadastrei em um fórum e criei um tópico dizendo _"Se você pudesse perguntar alguma coisa pra Edward Cullen, o que seria?"_ e algumas meninas fizeram perguntas, mas óbvio que não sabiam que era a Bella Swan, jornalista, que o criou. Eu selecionei as mais legais, o que você acha de responder? Vou incluir como um extra na minha matéria.

- Ok, claro. Pode perguntar. – ele falou e eu abri um documento de texto para digitar as respostas dele.

- Vamos lá. Primeira pergunta: Qual seu tipo de mulher ideal?

- Essa pergunta foi uma fã que fez ou você quem está com curiosidade?

- Edward, é sério!

- Ok. Hmm... Acho que não tenho um tipo ideal. Eu deveria falar fisicamente ou a personalidade?

- Ambos ou como você quiser.

- Hmm... Ela precisa ser capaz de me aguentar. – ele falou e eu comecei a rir porque realmente, isso era necessário. – Não sei exatamente, eu só tenho que sentir que ela é compatível comigo. Fisicamente também acho que não tenho um ideal, embora recentemente tenha descoberto que eu adoro olhos castanhos.

- Edward...

- Que foi? Você pediu minha opinião, eu estou dando. Pode escrever aí que eu curto olhos castanhos.

- Ok, vamos continuar. Por que música? Quando você descobriu que aquilo era sua paixão?

- Bem novo. Meu pai sempre gostou muito de ouvir música clássica e desde pequeno eu escutava em casa. Um dia decidi pedir para minha mãe me matricular em umas aulas de piano e não deixei música de lado desde esse dia.

- Se você tivesse que escolher uma música para esse momento da sua vida, que música você escolheria?

- Echo, do Incubus.

- Por quê? Do que fala a letra? – perguntei curiosa.

- Você está na internet, é só procurar.

- É mais fácil se você me falar.

- Não. Continuemos com a entrevista. Se você tiver interesse o suficiente, você procura mais tarde. – falou dando-me uma piscadela.

- Você namoraria uma fã?

- Se ela pudesse gostar de mim por quem eu sou no dia-a-dia e não por ser o cantor famoso Edward Cullen, é claro.

- Você pensa em investir na carreira de ator como outros famosos cantores fizeram?

- Não. Não digo nunca, mas eu sei que minha especialização é em cantar. Me sentiria um peixe fora d'água atuando.

- Hmm...Deixa eu ver mais alguma aqui...Só anotei essas.

- Ok, que tal a gente ver um filme e depois continuarmos?

- Claro. Escolhe alguma coisa boa.

- Que tipo de coisa boa?

- Algo sei lá...intenso.

- Verei o que posso fazer.

- Ah, achei uma.

- Pergunte. – ele falou mexendo numa vasta prateleira de DVDs.

- Por que você é tão gostoso? – perguntei e caí na gargalhada.

- Carrapata, você não precisa fazer pergunta disfarçadamente para mim, mas obrigado pelo elogio!

- Eu não criei essa pergunta, foi uma menina aqui!

- Claro.

- Agora é sério. Você está namorando Tanya Denali?

- Eu preciso responder isso?

- Ué, foi o que perguntaram aqui.

- Não. Eu não estou namorando Tanya Denali. – ele respondeu rolando os olhos.

Edward selecionou um filme e colocou o DVD dentro do aparelho que estava ligado ao projetor. O filme começou e o título "Minha vida sem mim" apareceu na tela. O filme era comovente e contava a história de uma jovem mulher casada, mãe de duas filhas que após ir ao médico descobria que sua vida iria acabar em alguns meses. Após a descoberta, ela mantém o segredo para si e resolve aproveitar o melhor de sua vida, fazendo uma lista de coisas que deseja realizar antes de morrer.

Ao término do filme, eu limpava minhas lágrimas e os créditos rolavam na sala com pouca iluminação.

- Edward? – o chamei virando meu rosto e vendo que ele estava bem próximo de mim.

- Sim?

- Posso fazer uma pergunta agora?

- Claro.

- O que você faria se soubesse que não te restavam muitos dias de vida?

Ele colocou o dedo em meu rosto e tocou a pele que ainda estava úmida pelo impacto que o filme havia causado a mim. Moveu-se no sofá e seu rosto estava próximo ao meu. Meu coração pulsava como louco. Ele ia me beijar. Eu sabia. Eu não ia impedi-lo. Se não me restassem muitos dias de vida, eu também faria a mesma coisa.

Tocou, com certa dúvida, seus lábios aos meus num beijo casto, puro, talvez até infantil. Quando se distanciou, minha boca foi atrás da dele. Como um imã seus lábios atraíam os meus. Seu nariz tocava minha bochecha e inspirava meu cheiro. Testou mais uma vez como seria provar de meu gosto e beijou-me desta vez com mais certeza. Levou suas mãos até minha nuca e fez um leve carinho em meu pescoço com a ponta de seus dedos. Sua boca se abriu e chupou meu lábio inferior, ainda com delicadeza, como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa que ele já tocou na vida e que deveria ser apreciada com bastante cuidado. Sua língua quente e molhada ia com torturante lentidão ao encontro da minha. Nossas bocas estavam unidas e nossas línguas, após se encontrarem, duelavam em um lascivo beijo.

Perdendo todo controle que tinha, talvez finalmente cedendo aos sentimentos e desejos que estavam tomando conta de mim nos últimos dias, levantei de meu lugar e sentei no colo dele. Minhas mãos foram para seus ombros, procurando por apoio, algo que me segurasse porque do jeito que meu corpo reagia a seu beijo, estava prestes a desmaiar. Uma de suas mãos foi para minha cintura e outra envolveu minha nuca. Nosso beijo ficava mais desesperado e minha respiração começava a ficar ofegante.

Uma parte de meu cérebro pedia para que eu fosse com calma, mas outra parte queria consumir Edward. Era como se um lado meu que esteve contido todo esse tempo se sentisse liberto. Os lábios dele foram para meu pescoço, sugando minha pele da forma mais deleitosa possível.

- Eu queria fazer isso há tanto tempo. – ele disse. – Pareceu uma eternidade.

Juntou sua boca à minha novamente. O ritmo diminuiu e ele retornou com seus beijos castos. Era doce, como a demonstração de afeto mais sensível que alguém um dia me deu. Retirei meus lábios dos dele e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo seu cheiro.

- Tá tudo bem? – ele perguntou passando as mãos pelas minhas costas, como se tentasse acalmar uma criança.

- Não. – respondi, mas minha voz era abafada pela proximidade entre minha boca e seu pescoço.

- Olha pra mim. – ele pediu e eu sacudi minha cabeça de um lado para o outro em negação. – Bella, é sério.

- Eu estou com medo.

- Do quê?

- Você é diferente.

- Diferente de quê?

- Eu estou confusa.

- Eu também. – ele falou e eu finalmente cheguei para trás, observando seu rosto.

- Estou me sentindo tonta, preciso me deitar. – falei saindo do colo dele.

- Você pode deitar aqui.

- No meu quarto. Eu preciso ficar sozinha um pouco.

- Você tá falando sério? – perguntou indignado com minha reação.

- A gente conversa amanhã.

- Por que a gente não pode conversar agora?

- Me deixa pensar só um pouquinho? Amanhã a gente conversa.

- Amanhã. – falou após alguns segundos de silêncio, percebendo que eu não estava no melhor estado para discutir isso agora.

- Amanhã. Não é como se eu pudesse fugir, Edward. – falei tanto para ele como para mim mesma. Não há escapatória quando se divide o mesmo teto.

- Alguma chance de eu ganhar um beijo de boa noite? – ele perguntou e eu lhe dei um sorriso sem graça. – Ok, acho que isso é um não. Boa noite, Carrapata. Amanhã de pé às 8h.

- Ok. Boa noite. – respondi entrando no meu quarto.

Tirei a roupa e coloquei o pijama. Ao deitar na cama, todas as lembranças de James invadiram minha mente. Edward não era James, ele era diferente e eu tentava me convencer disso, mas era medrosa.

Sempre fui.

* * *

**N/A: PALMA! PALMA! NÃO PRIEMOS CÂNICO! – GENTE ME LÊ QUE VOU FALAR PRA CACETE!**

**Não joguem pedra na Carrapata (e nem coloquem meu nome no macumba online, **_**please**_**). Ela volta amanhã (quer dizer, semana que vem) pra falar um tiquinho mais do lado dela... por enquanto deixem ela ficar sozinha no quarto ouvindo **_**Total Eclipse Of The Heart**_** com o rosto borrado de rímel e o nariz escorrendo. Ok, mentira, ela não está fazendo isso.**

**No meu profile vocês encontram o filme pornô que o Jasper faz (MENTIRA É QUE SEI QUE VOCÊS SÃO TUDO UM BANDO DE PERVERTIDA. IAM LÁ CHECAR, NÉ? SUAS SAFADAS). **

**Eu queria colocar o trailer de "Minha vida sem mim" no profile, mas fui procurar no **_**youtube**_** e o que achei, sem legenda, acaba sendo daquele tipo que conta demais. Então não coloquei nada.**

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "Vai com fé que agora vai dar pé, é só você beijar" (Alguém reconhece? Sou muito tosca, meu Deus.). E preciso falar que é a parte do beijo pelo ponto de vista do Edward?**

**Antes de eu ir embora, tem alguma pergunta que vocês gostariam de fazer ao Edward? (alá, vai todo mundo perguntar sacanagem). Se alguém tiver interesse de perguntar alguma coisa pra ele, eu coloco no final do próximo capítulo (tipo aqui nessa parte da minha nota de autora) algumas respondidas, porque eu aparentemente só arrumo mais coisa pra fazer.**

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta! (onde eu espero que ninguém queira me agredir)**

**(deu pra notar que eu adoro colocar parênteses sempre que posso?)**

**Ah, espera aí. Acabei de lembrar que eu TALVEZ viaje quarta-feira à noite (se isso acontecer só volto no domingo). Então ou eu posto quarta-feira ou tento postar do celular na sexta ou só posto domingo. Depende de como as coisas caminharem.**

**Fiz a N/A mais confusa desse fandom. Tenho certeza. Então é isso.**

**Agora eu fui **_**for realz**_**. Beijos e até quarta ou sexta ou domingo.**


	12. Dia 11

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história, desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 11

Embora eu tenha dormido as recomendáveis oito horas, parecia que estava longe de ter preenchido minha cota de sono. Na noite anterior, Edward havia me dado o melhor beijo de minha vida e eu não tinha feito nada para impedi-lo. Eu não queria impedi-lo. Mas o que o dia de hoje significava? Não sei se eu seria capaz de seguir em frente com isso tudo. Se é que ele realmente queria algo comigo. Pelos seus comentários às vezes parecia que sim, mas certas vezes eu poderia dizer que Edward não passava de um homem de 23 anos cheio de testosterona. 23 anos. Ainda tem o fato de que ele é mais novo que eu. Ok, são só 3 anos, mas mesmo assim...

Meu Deus, preciso parar de pensar nisso! A cada segundo que se passa eu crio algum problema para não dar uma chance a Edward, depois eu começo a questionar as intenções dele e caio nesse ciclo vicioso. Nós precisamos conversar, aí eu decido se resolvo tomar um pouco de coragem ou amarelar de vez. É simples. Bem simples.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

O alarme despertou-me de meu monólogo interno. Segui a rotina matinal, tomando um banho e me preparando para o dia que tinha pela frente com Edward. Eu tentei não pensar nele, pelo menos não até a hora em que iria vê-lo na mesa para tomar o café da manhã. Estava sendo bem sucedida – pelo menos acho que estava -, mas assim que abri a porta do meu quarto e vi a do dele escancarada, comecei a suspeitar que estava sofrendo de taquicardia, pois um coração bater nessa velocidade não pode ser normal.

Zafrina não estava na cozinha, então fui até o local onde era servido o café da manhã. Ela terminava de colocar a comida na mesa, mas ninguém havia se sentado ainda. Nenhum sinal de Edward.

- Bom dia – falei puxando a cadeira que costumava me sentar desde o dia que cheguei aqui.

- Bom dia, querida. Só espere um pouquinho antes de comer, ok? Edward saiu para atender uma ligação de Esme. – falou gesticulando para o jardim.

Observei atrás da janela de vidro e lá estava ele, parado na grama com o celular na orelha. Usava uma calça de pijama azul marinho e suas costas desnudas eram tudo que eu via. Tentei voltar minha atenção para Zaza, pois estava ouvindo sua voz, mas não conseguia fazer sentido com as vagas palavras que escutava.

Edward virou-se e assim que seus olhos bateram nos meus, me deu uma piscadela e um grande sorriso. Seus dentes brancos e perfeitos à mostra. Desviei a atenção e me posicionei corretamente na cadeira. Meu estômago estava revirando.

- Tudo bem, menina? – Zafrina perguntou preocupada.

- Sim – respondi colocando as mãos sobre minha barriga.

- Tem certeza? Você está um pouco pálida.

- Sim. Só estou sentindo um pouco de enjoo.

- Fique quietinha então, que vou te preparar um chá e esse enjoo vai embora rapidinho.

- Não precisa. – falei em pânico quando notei que Edward tinha desligado o celular e estava entrando na sala de jantar.

- Claro que precisa, menina. Ninguém deve ficar se sentindo mal desse jeito e não tomar uma providência. Prometo que não demoro com o chá.

- O que houve? – Edward perguntou vendo a preocupação de Zafrina.

- Nada – falei tentando acabar com a atenção que estava em cima de mim.

- Ela está se sentindo mal, olha como a carinha dela está branca. – Zafrina respondeu logo depois de mim. _Lá se vai a chance de finalizar o assunto._

- O que você está sentindo? – ele questionou se abaixando e ficando de joelhos em frente a mim.

- Já falei que não é nada demais.

- Cuida dela que vou preparar um chá. – Zafrina falou deixando-me sozinha com Edward. _Ótimo._

- Você não aparenta estar tão bem. – falou passando a mão pelo meu rosto e fazendo com que meu estômago revirasse ainda mais. _Acho que também estou sentindo um pouco de dor de barriga._

- Deve ter sido algo que comi ontem. Quando Zafrina me trouxer o chá tenho certeza que irei melhorar.

- Quer ir pro seu quarto se deitar? Eu levo o café da manhã na cama pra você. – falou preocupado.

- Não há necessidade. – respondi_. E sério, ser fofo comigo não está ajudando muito meu caso._

- Você acha que vai conseguir ir pro _photoshoot_ comigo hoje? Porque caso contrário eu prometo não fazer algo polêmico que você irá se arrepender de ter perdido.

- Relaxa, Edward.

- Ok, mas você promete que vai me falar se não tiver se sentindo bem?

- Prometo.

- Ok então. – ele disse se levantando e depois abaixando um pouco para me dar um beijo na testa. _Malditos beijos na testa. Às vezes acho que eles são mais íntimos do que beijos nos lábios_.

O chá de Zafrina fez de fato meu enjoo melhorar, mas era inútil tentar controlar meu nervosismo por completo. Não era necessário olhar para Edward, somente sua voz chamando por meu nome ou até mesmo pelo apelido de Carrapata, já era suficiente para fazer as borboletas que estavam em meu estômago dançarem.

Tudo ficou mais difícil ainda de controlar quando estávamos no banco de trás do carro a caminho do estúdio onde Edward realizaria o ensaio fotográfico para uma revista.

- Carrapata? – ele chamou.

- Sim – respondi hesitante.

- Você quer conversa agora... sobre ontem? – questionou. Estava começando a suspeitar que ele estava tentando fazer com que eu desmaiasse.

- É melhor quando estivermos em casa. – respondi fazendo esforço, pois minha boca estava tão seca que mal consegui abri-la.

- Ok. À noite então. – comentou satisfeito e com certa expectativa. Eu, por outro lado, temia o rumo que a conversa tomaria.

Assim que descemos do automóvel, vi que Jessica saiu de um que estava à nossa frente. _Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava pra completar meu dia._ Ela conversou rapidamente com Edward e disse que ia falar com a equipe que estava lá, enquanto isso ele deveria esperar pela figurinista no camarim que prepararam para ele.

- Não sabia que ela vinha. Achei que a presença dela não era necessária para esse tipo de trabalho. – falei assim que a porta do camarim foi fechada.

- Normalmente quando o ensaio é mais focado para adolescentes ela não me acompanha, mas como esse é para uma revista para um público mais velho, ela quis comparecer porque não sabe que tipo de imagem vão querer passar.

- Que exagero. Ela fala como se você fosse fazer um ensaio nu.

- Mas é um ensaio nu. – ele respondeu abruptamente e meus olhos se arregalaram no mesmo momento. _Como é que é? _

- O QUÊ? – perguntei. Minha voz saindo muito mais aguda do que eu pretendia.

- Só estou brincando, mas você deveria ter visto sua cara.

- Você é ridículo.

- Que foi? Você ficou brava porque é mentira? Queria que fosse verdade, né? – implicou.

- Vou te ignorar. – falei. _Vou ignorar também meu subconsciente que está me lembrando que eu já o vi pelado._

- Posso ver se eles me deixam fazer uma foto sem camisa, mas acho que é o máximo que conseguirei.

- Eu já te vi sem camisa. – murmurei sentando-me em uma cadeira que ficava em frente a um grande espelho.

- Achei que você estava me ignorando. – ele disse se aproximando de mim e colocando as mãos nos braços da cadeira em que estava sentada.

- Achei que você tinha 23 anos, não 13 – respondi e ele deu uma risada.

- Carrapata, Carrapata... – sussurrou. Meus olhos involuntariamente foram para os dele e vi que ele fitava meus lábios. – Eu realmente quero te beijar de novo.

Ele queria e eu deixaria, mas uma batida na porta fez com que nos separássemos imediatamente. A mulher que cuidava do figurino indicou o que Edward deveria vestir na primeira parte do ensaio e ele foi se aprontar. Retornou vestindo uma calça social preta, um paletó de mesma cor e por baixo uma blusa social branca. Em volta de seu pescoço uma gravata borboleta também branca completava a vestimenta. Um homem chegou logo depois para passar um pouco de maquiagem no rosto do Edward. Não sei por que era necessário isso, já que ele tinha uma pele ótima. _Essa sou eu elogiando a cútis de Edward. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo._

Não tardou e ele já estava pronto para mais uma sessão de fotos – ou como gostávamos de chamar: tortura. Porém, ao sair do camarim e reparar no cenário pela primeira vez, imaginei que Edward não acharia esse ensaio tão torturante como os anteriores. Algumas mesas estavam no local e alguns homens, vestidos de forma semelhante a Edward, ocupavam algumas das cadeiras. Um palco ficava mais a frente e em cima dele, quatro modelos usando corsets de cores variadas, cinta-liga e saltos altos, aguardavam pelo início do _photoshoot_. À esquerda das modelos um piano adornava o palco, seu banco vazio dava a entender que provavelmente era lá que Edward ficaria. Eles tentaram criar um típico cabaré parisiense do início do século XX.

- Legal, não? – Edward perguntou atrás de mim.

- Por que um cabaré?

- Eles escolheram alguns artistas para representarem os cenários musicais mais famosos dos últimos 100 anos. O escolhido para mim foi cabaré. Achei interessante.

- Aposto mesmo que você está achando interessante. Você irá se divertir com essas modelos.

- Eu me divertiria mais se fosse você usando uma daquelas roupas.

- Nos seus sonhos. – repliquei.

- Definitivamente. – respondeu dando seu típico sorriso torto e indo até o fotógrafo que chama por seu nome. Jessica estava logo ao lado, prestando atenção em tudo que eles falavam.

Após concordar com o que o fotógrafo falou, Edward sentou no banco do piano e as modelos de cinta-liga saíram do local, dando passagem a uma modelo loira que trajava um vestido vermelho sexy que lhe caía um palmo acima do joelho. Ela subiu com a ajuda de um homem da equipe em cima do piano e posicionou-se sensualmente em cima do instrumento como muitas das cantoras daquela época faziam. Eu diria que era um ensaio de muito bom gosto, se não fosse pelo fato que o vestido da mulher era deveras decotado e se de onde eu estava já dava para ver o que ela portava embaixo do tecido, imagino que de onde Edward estava dava para ver muito mais.

Estava tão focada na cena à minha frente, que não percebi que Jessica estava ao meu lado, mas sua presença fez-se notável quando ela limpou a garganta com grande exagero.

- Como está indo o progresso da sua matéria? – questionou.

- Muito bem. Edward é uma ótima companhia.

- Companhia? Não deveria ser um ótimo trabalho? Espero que você tenha entendido que o fato de você estar hospedada na casa dele por 30 dias, significa trabalho e não companheirismo.

- Jessica, eu faço esse trabalho há quase um ano e perfeitamente bem. Não preciso de alguém vindo me dizer como eu devo ou não fazer isso. No final do mês quando tudo estiver pronto, você pode dar seu aval se está ao seu gosto ou não. – repliquei tentando conter minha raiva. Ela não havia me pego em um bom dia.

- Ok, você tem razão. Posso ter feito um mau julgamento. É que a forma que você estava olhando para Edward agora pouco me passou a impressão que você estava se envolvendo mais do que deveria.

- No meu primeiro dia trabalhando com Edward, você me falou para não sair supondo as coisas. Espero que você considere isso para mim também.

- Não foi isso que eu... – ela começou a falar, mas hoje não era meu dia de ter paciência.

- Claro que não foi. – falei sarcasticamente e levantei pegando minha bolsa. – Com licença.

Caminhei até um local no final do estúdio que tinha um bebedouro e apanhei um copo plástico para por um pouco d'água. Enquanto o copo enchia em uma lenta velocidade, olhei para o palco e vi que a figurinista estava ajeitando o decote da modelo que estava em cima do piano._ Num disse que os peitos dela estavam quase pulando para fora? _

Quando minha visão focou em Edward, notei que ele me observava. Franzindo o cenho e jogando o queixo para frente, questionou "o que houve?" – ao menos foi isso que consegui ler em seus lábios. Meneei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e respondi "nada". Ele não pareceu ficar muito satisfeito com minha resposta.

- Ei! – uma mulher chamou atrás de mim, quebrando meu contato com Edward. – Seu copo está transbordando.

- Desculpe.

Eu sabia que deveria permanecer no local onde as fotos eram feitas, mas não queria ter que ficar de novo ao lado de Jessica. Precisava de algo que me distraísse. Fui para o camarim e sentei-me em uma das cadeiras que encontrei. Abri meu celular e redigi rapidamente uma mensagem para Jacob e Angela, perguntando se eles estavam ocupados. A primeira a me responder foi Ang.

**Almoçando na casa dos sogros. Posso te ligar mais tarde ou é urgente? ~ Ang**

**Pode ligar mais tarde ;)**

O celular vibrou novamente logo em seguida, desta vez com uma resposta de Jacob.

**Saindo de casa para um compromisso. O que houve? ~ Jake**

**A gente se beijou.**

Não demorou um minuto para que meu celular começasse a tocar.

- Se beijaram quando?

- Ontem à noite.

- E você só está me contando agora? – perguntou dando chilique.

- Você está em algum lugar público? Porque do jeito que sua voz ficou aguda agora, é capaz de todos ao seu redor desconfiarem da sua sexualidade.

- Tô no carro. Não foge do assunto, me conta. Quem tomou iniciativa? Foi bom?

- Ele. Foi incrível.

- E deixe-me adivinhar, agora você está cheia de paranoia de novo?

- Um pouco.

- Eu sinceramente já cansei de ter essa conversa. Se você pretende passar o resto dos seus dias vivendo em celibato, pode ir em frente.

- Não é assim, Jake.

- Como é então?

- Eu... eu tô pensando em contar pra ele sobre James.

- Sério? – perguntou parecendo chocado com minha resposta.

- É. Eu acho que quero tentar.

- Uau. Ele deve beijar bem pra caralho mesmo para você querer finalmente investir em outro relacionamento, ainda mais com outra pessoa do meio.

- Ele é ótimo, mas não é só isso...

- Aw! Você está gostando dele de verdade, né?

- Ele faz com que eu me sinta bem.

- Eu também fazia você se sentir bem e nem por isso você ficou toda gamadinha em mim.

- Você é gay.

- E se eu fosse hetero?

- Jake, você me ensinou a dançar "Vogue", eu não consigo nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

- Só você, porque pro resto do mundo eu sou hetero pra caralho.

- Eu queria que eles pudessem te ver como você realmente é.

- Quem sabe um dia? Eu estou bem, Bells. Apesar de tudo, eu me sinto feliz.

- Eu sei.

- Então pronto. Vá ser feliz também. Depois me conte se você realmente conversou com Edward e como foi.

- Pode deixar.

- Aproveita e dá um beijo nele por mim. De língua. Daqueles desentupidores de pia, sabe?

- Verei o que posso fazer. – respondi rindo.

- Beijos, Bells. Eu te amo.

- Eu também. Obrigada.

Encerrando a ligação, guardei o aparelho na bolsa e retirei meu caderno vermelho para fazer algumas anotações sobre o evento de hoje. Estava tão focada, que praticamente caí da cadeira quando ouvi o forte som da porta se abrindo.

- Te assustei? – Edward perguntou entrando no camarim.

- Imagina. Eu que gosto de ter essas reações toda vez que alguém abre uma porta.

- Engraçadinha. Você estava fazendo algo errado? Normalmente quando as pessoas se assustam desse jeito, é porque estavam aprontando alguma.

- Estava escrevendo. – falei levantando o caderno.

- Por que você não está lá fora? O que aconteceu com você e Jessica?

- Nada.

- Ela acabou de falar que vocês tiveram um pequeno desentendimento.

- Ela disse isso?

- Sim, e que você foi grossa com ela, mas duvido muito dessa parte. Ela tende a exagerar.

- Na verdade eu posso ter sido um pouco grossa, mas ela estava me tirando do sério. Se tem uma coisa que me irrita é alguém se meter onde não foi chamado. Até parece que eu não sei fazer meu trabalho!

- Ei, calma. Vamos por partes. O que ela te falou?

- Basicamente veio falar que eu estou aqui para trabalhar, não para ser sua companhia. – delatei e ele bufou ao meu lado.

- Ela tem mania de se meter em coisas que não dizem respeito a ela.

- Eu tentei, mas não me aguentei. Sinto muito se ela achou que fui mal educada.

- Ela é assim, Carrapata. Quando você sentir que ela vai fazer algum comentário malicioso, ignora.

- Eu tentei ignorar, mas hoje não deu.

- O que está acontecendo com você hoje, hein? – questionou, logo em seguida alguém bateu na porta.

- Já está tudo pronto para continuar – uma mulher avisou.

- Mais 5 minutinhos, por favor. Pode avisar que já estou indo.

- Ok. – ela respondeu deixando-nos, mais uma vez, a sós.

- Me diz. Qual o problema?

- Nada. Você está atrasando o pessoal.

- Isso é por causa de ontem? Eu nunca te vi assim. Você não está agindo normal hoje.

- Você só me conhece há 10 dias.

- E nesses 10 dias você nunca agiu assim. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido. Foi por causa de ontem? Escuta, Bella, se você acha que aquilo não deveria ter acontecido, eu não vou ficar te pressionando. Não precisa ficar nervosa por causa disso.

- Não é isso. A gente pode deixar isso pra mais tarde? Aqui não é lugar para ter essa conversa.

- Você vai ficar aqui?

- Só mais um pouco. Eu vou lá pra fora assim que acabar de escrever umas coisas.

- Ok. Se a Jessica vier falar de novo alguma besteira, tenta, por favor, ignorar.

- Farei o possível.

Felizmente, Jessica não me irritou durante as restantes 2 horas de photoshoot. Na verdade, em certo momento eu quis até agradecê-la, já que foi a primeira a chamar atenção de uma das modelos que ao fazer uma foto com Edward, estava com a mão próxima demais da virilha dele.

Após a conclusão do ensaio, Edward ficou para conversar com Jessica e o fotógrafo, vendo o resultado de algumas fotos no computador e escolhendo quais deveriam ir para revista. Eu estava esperando por ele dentro do carro junto a Felix.

- Srta. Swan? – ele chamou.

- Sim?

- Eu estou começando a ficar preocupado que a senhorita vai quebrar seus dedos se estalá-los mais uma vez.

- Desculpe. Eu nem percebi que estava fazendo isso. – respondi morrendo de vergonha.

- A senhorita precisa de alguma coisa?

- Você tem um Valium?

- Sinto muito, mas não. Tenho bala de canela, serve?

- Ok.

Quando Edward finalmente entrou no carro, minha língua já estava dormente de tanta bala de canela que eu havia comido. Minha bolsa praticamente tinha virado um deposito de plástico de doce e eu provavelmente teria que repor o estoque de Felix, que após eu ter pedido "mais uma" pela 5ª vez, colocou o pacote inteiro no meu colo.

- Desculpa a demora. – ele falou sentando-se ao meu lado. – Por que o carro tá com cheiro de canela?

- Eu comi algumas balas. Você quer? Ainda tem... duas. – falei olhando o fundo do pacote.

- Não, obrigado. Seus dentes estão vermelhos. – ele falou apontando para minha boca. Eu a fechei no mesmo minuto. – Você quer passar em algum lugar pra comprar algo pra comermos? Já são mais de 15h.

- Uhum. – respondi de boca fechada.

- O que você quer comer? – ele perguntou e eu dei os ombros. – Qualquer coisa?

- Uhum.

- Por que você não tá abrindo a boca? É porque eu falei dos seus dentes? Fala sério, Carrapata. Fala comigo. – ele pediu e eu meneei a cabeça indicando que não. – Ok então. Por sinal, tem um pedaço de bala no seu cabelo.

- Onde? – perguntei alarmada procurando entre meus fios.

- Aqui – ele falou colocando a mão em meu cabelo e retirando o pedaço.

- Obrigada. – respondi em gratidão olhando para ele.

- Meu Deus, eles estão _realmente_ vermelhos. Quantas balas você comeu?

- Praticamente o pacote inteiro. – Felix murmurou do banco de motorista.

- Para de ficar olhando pros meus dentes! – reclamei com Edward.

- Desculpa. – ele falou tentando conter a risada. – O que acha se a gente parar em um lugar pra pedir uma comida japonesa? Você gosta?

- Gosto.

- Então está decidido.

- Eu quero pagar metade.

- Ok.

Nós paramos em um restaurante japonês e Felix entrou para comprar nosso pedido, evitando que Edward saísse do carro e chamasse atenção. Quando chegamos em casa, eu estava faminta e o gosto de canela em minha boca estava me deixando enjoada.

- Vamos comer na sala de jantar mesmo? – perguntei.

- Estava pensando em levar tudo pro meu quarto, para podermos conversar depois.

- Ah sim, ok. Leva as coisas que te encontro lá. Vou escovar os dentes pra ver se esse gosto de canela sai da minha boca.

Ao entrar no quarto de Edward, vi que ele havia feito grande esforço. Os barcos de comida japonesa estavam arrumados na cama e ele tinha enchido dois tradicionais copos de madeira com saquê. Em cima de uma bandeja típica de café da manhã, estavam nossos pratos e alguns sachês de molho. Sentei-me na cama com ele e começamos a comer tranquilamente, como tínhamos o hábito de fazer, porém tudo parecia mais íntimo. Desta vez estávamos no quarto dele e a sós. Quando o último _makimono_ foi devorado, Edward levou as coisas para cozinha e eu aproveitei para ir ao banheiro escovar os dentes novamente.

Assim que retornei para o quarto, ele já estava de volta e deitado na cama.

- Podemos conversar agora? – ele perguntou.

- Aham. – falei sentando-me ao lado dele. Meu estômago estava revirando de novo.

- Você está ficando pálida que nem de manhã.

- Eu estou nervosa.

- Vem cá. Deita do meu lado.

- Edward...

- Estou pedindo pra você deitar em cima da cama, não em cima de mim. – ele comentou dando um risinho. Estiquei minhas pernas e me deitei bem ao lado dele. – Vamos assistir TV. Quando você se sentir pronta pra conversar, você fala.

- Ok.

Eu não sei quantos programas passaram, até porque eu não estava prestando atenção. Certo momento achei que Edward já devia estar frustrado com a minha demora de tanto que se mexia na cama, mas depois percebi que tudo que ele queria era achar uma posição em que pudesse colocar a mão no meu cabelo. Ele estava tentando me acalmar. Fechei meus olhos e tentei me concentrar em seu toque.

- Eu estou te deixando com sono? – ele sussurrou de repente. Quando abri meus olhos, seu rosto estava na mesma direção do meu.

- Não. Isso é bom.

- Ah sim. – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Eu acho que estou pronta para conversar.

- Ok. Eu estou pronto para te ouvir.

- Você conhece o James Howard?

- Não pessoalmente, mas eu teria que ser um alienado para não saber quem ele é. Estamos falando do ator, correto?

- Sim. Ele foi o segundo famoso com quem passei um mês. O ritmo de vida dele era bem diferente da minha celebridade anterior. Embora ele gravasse cenas para um filme todas as manhãs, sempre tinha disposição para ir a no mínimo 3 festas por semana. Eu não sabia muito bem o que era, mas a todo lugar em que ia, James ofuscava o brilho de todos ao seu redor. Ele tinha uma confiança, um poder, que mais ninguém possuía. Todos queriam falar com ele, ser ele, estar com ele. – relatei tentando fazer com que ele entendesse o domínio que James tinha sobre os outros.

Enquanto contava a história, meus olhos não saiam de Edward atrás de algo que entregasse o que ele estava sentindo, mas seu rosto não me mostrava nada.

- Eu me tornei uma dessas pessoas que desejava James. Não demorou muito e nós estávamos dormindo juntos. Ele me tratava como se eu fosse uma deusa, como se eu fizesse parte do que ele vivia. Nosso relacionamento nunca vazou para a imprensa porque mantínhamos as coisas somente em casa, ou pra ser mais exata, somente no quarto. – contei dando um riso bobo, sem o mínimo de humor. - Conforme os dias foram passando eu acreditei que aquilo ia durar, que quando eu fosse embora nós iríamos arrumar uma forma de ficar juntos. Eu me envolvi muito mais do que deveria.

Edward permanecia da mesma maneira. Esperei que ele fosse interromper para fazer algum comentário, me julgar, dizer que eu tinha sido uma tola, mas nada saía de sua boca. Eu queria poder ler a mente dele. _Será que ainda me via com os mesmos olhos? Será que por eu já ter dormido com um famoso ele achava que conseguiria me levar facilmente para a cama agora?_ Era difícil dizer. A única coisa que me conformava era que sua mão ainda fazia carícias em meus cabelos. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu retomei minha história. Já revivi esse dia tantas vezes em minha memória que lembrava precisamente de cada detalhe.

- No meu último dia vivendo com ele, nos despedimos e eu fui para minha casa começar a trabalhar em cima da matéria. Assim que liguei o computador e procurei pelo meu caderno onde preparo esboços, não o achei. Lembrei que tinha deixado dentro de uma das gavetas da mesinha de cabeceira do meu quarto na casa de James. Sem poder começar, decidi voltar para a casa dele e falei com o segurança que me reconheceu e deixou que eu entrasse sem avisar a James. Fui até o quarto e peguei o caderno, então quis surpreender James e o dar mais um beijo de despedida. Quando abri a porta do quarto dele, ele não só tinha uma garota nua na cama, como estava cheirando uma carreira de cocaína que estava em cima da bunda dela. – falei com um gosto amargo na boca. Aquela imagem jamais sairia da minha cabeça. - Eu nunca desconfiei, mas depois de um tempo - porque eu perdi dias e mais dias tentando procurar evidências -, fui capaz de encontrar alguns deslizes dele. Assim que ele me viu, não tentou esconder, não tentou dizer o clássico "não é o que você está pensando", ele apenas sorriu. A menina na cama nem se moveu, talvez drogada demais para se importar com o que acontecia a sua volta. Nunca fui capaz de ver o rosto dela. Quando meu momento de choque passou, eu parti para cima de James. Ele tomou cada soco, cada tapa, como se não fosse nada. Como se nem sentisse minha fúria. Eu perguntava por que tinha feito aquilo comigo. Ele disse que nunca tinha me prometido nada, que não era culpa dele se eu tinha sido fácil demais e achado que iríamos ter alguma coisa além de sexo. É bem difícil para uma mulher ouvir essas palavras, seja de quem for. Maior do que a repulsa que senti por James, foi a que senti por mim mesma. – confessei.

Assim que abri os olhos, minha visão estava embaçada devido as lágrimas que havia desperdiçado pela milésima vez com essa história. A mão de Edward passou pelo meu rosto e o secou.

- Eu sinto muito. – sussurrou me puxando para perto e me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Eu quis te contar isso porque seja lá qual foi a sua intenção me beijando ontem, espero que você seja sincero comigo. – disse, mas minha voz estava sendo abafada por conta de nosso abraço. Afastei-me um pouco e o olhei nos olhos. - Isso é só sobre sexo pra você?

- Não. Eu te juro que não é. Eu sei que fico brincando e fazendo piadinha de conotação sexual, mas eu juro que não te beijei para tentar te levar pra cama.

- Você me beijou por que então?

- Porque pareceu certo. Porque eu queria saber como seria. E eu quero de novo. E de novo. E mais algumas vezes, se você quiser também. – falou aparentando ser honesto, mas tudo era tão surreal para mim. _O que eu tinha de tão único?_

- Por que eu? Você pode ter quem você quiser. Você é rico, famoso, bonito.

- E por isso eu não deveria te achar especial? Não existe resposta pra isso, Bella. Eu gosto de você perto de mim. Às vezes eu te quero mais perto que o normal. Seja o que for que eu fale, nunca vou conseguir transmitir o exato jeito que eu me sinto quando estou com você.

- Você promete que não tá falando isso só pra eu dormir com você?

- Eu prometo. Isso é novo pra mim. Eu nunca senti isso por outra pessoa.

- Nem pela estrangeira? – perguntei o provocando.

- Essa história nunca vai ser esquecida, né?

- Provavelmente não. Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Não. Nem pela estrangeira.

- Mas você escreveu uma música para ela.

- Para você eu escreveria um CD inteiro.

- Cachorro, cachorro... Você está tentando me levar para cama com esse papo meloso.

- Eu não estou! E bom, você já está deitada na minha cama.

- Eu espero não estar cometendo um erro ao confiar em você. Não faço ideia de como isso vai dar certo e se é que isso vai nos levar a algum lugar, mas eu quero tentar.

- Tentar?

- É. Isso. – falei apontando para nós dois – Eu quero isso.

- Isso é sua forma de me pedir em namoro? – ele questionou tentando não rir, mas falhando quando viu que eu estava ficando constrangida. – É assim que a gente vai chamar isso?

- Não sei, só preciso saber que é real.

- É real. – disse sorrindo e passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

- Não muda, ok? Só seja sincero comigo.

- Eu prometo. Sempre cumpro minhas promessas.

- Ok.

- Isso quer dizer que eu posso te beijar agora?

- Não.

- Não?

- Não. Isso significa que eu posso te beijar agora. – falei juntando nossos rostos e logo em seguida, nossos lábios.

Ficar com Edward era confortável. Não confortável num sentido de comodismo, de algo que seria fácil - porque eu sabia que não seria -, mas era natural. Seus beijos causavam palpitações aceleradas em meu coração, faziam com que as borboletas em meu estômago dançassem e que sorrisos se formassem em meu rosto. Seu toque, por mais inocente que fosse, provocava arrepios e me dava vontade de pedir mais.

Nós ficamos deitados trocando beijos, carícias e sussurros até o relógio nos avisar que já era tarde demais para permanecermos acordados.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto. – falei dando-lhe um último beijo e saindo da cama. – Amanhã de pé que horas?

- Às 10h. Boa noite, Carrapata.

- Boa noite, Cachorro.

Fechei a porta do quarto dele e caminhei com um sorriso babaca até o meu, mas assim que meus dedos fizeram contato com a maçaneta, braços envolveram minha cintura.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei rindo e me virando.

- Os homens sempre devem deixar as mulheres na porta.

- Claro, até porque é um caminho extremamente perigoso do seu quarto até o meu. – falei jogando meus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Perigosíssimo. Eu não deixaria você correr um risco desses. – respondeu abaixando e me dando um selinho, que não demorou a se tornar um beijo de língua que me tinha imprensada na porta e puxando os fios de cabelo dele.

Ele fazia uma coisa que me deixava praticamente louca: começava a beijar devagar, com toda paciência, e depois ia para um ritmo mais rápido, frenético, que me deixava quase sem fôlego e cheia de desejo, para depois diminuir, voltar a calmaria. Era como se ele fizesse só pra me provocar, para implicar comigo. Eu não duvidava que fosse realmente essa sua intenção.

- A gente tem que dormir. – falei colocando a mão no peito dele e nos afastando.

- Ok, só queria um beijo de boa noite. – falou se abaixando mais uma vez, porém eu o empurrei novamente.

- Chega, acabou sua cota por hoje.

- Tem isso? – perguntou admirado.

- Sim. A gente precisa dormir.

- Ok. – falou conformado. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e lhe dei um beijo rápido, abrindo a porta e fechando-a logo em seguida.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

- Eu não vou abrir a porta. – falei rindo.

- Boa noite, minha Carrapata.

- Boa noite, meu Cachorro – falei não conseguindo conter o riso.

- Eu ainda não mereço ser chamado de gato?

- Não. E eu sempre preferi cachorros a gatos, não se sinta ofendido. Você ao menos não tem apelido de um bicho asqueroso como carrapato. – falei ainda encostada na porta.

- Eu posso tentar inventar um novo.

- Não, eu gosto assim.

- Você quem disse que era asqueroso.

- Mas é! Você tem apelido de um bicho fofinho e fica reclamando. Eu me contento em ser um bicho nojento.

- Ok, não vou reclamar mais. – ele falou e nós ficamos em silêncio.

- Edward?

- Ahn?

- Vai dormir.

- Ok. Até amanhã.

- Até.

Ao deitar na cama eu tinha seu cheiro em mim e seu gosto em minha boca. Acertei o despertador para as 9h e prometi a mim mesma não contar quantas horas faltavam para acordar amanhã.

8 horas e 12 minutos.

* * *

_E agora com vocês uma entrevista exclusiva com Edward (HAHAHA)_

Berry: Oi, Cachorro.

Edward: Só a Bella me chama assim.

B: Mas sou eu quem escr...

E: Só a Bella.

B: *rolando os olhos* Oi, Edward.

E: Oi *dá sorriso torto*

B: É...*perde o foco*

E: Oi?

B: Ah sim. Bom, estou aqui porque algumas pessoas estão curiosas e queriam saber um pouquinho mais sobre a sua vida.

E: Mais?

B: Mais. Vamos ser rápidos porque Jessica não sabe dessa entrevista.

E: Ok, mas se ela descobrir sobre isso eu vou falar que foi tudo invenção da sua cabeça.

B: Aposto que será muito difícil acreditar nisso. Bom, vamos a primeira pergunta. O que você canta, mas nunca faria?

E: Acho que eu faria tudo que eu canto. Meu CD novo, Flaws - que sai em breve, mas vocês podem adquirir o single no iTunes -, tem o foco mais em quem eu sou, são canções sobre algo real. Já meu primeiro CD fala sobre relacionamentos e amor. Hoje, se tratando desses tópicos, eu faria tudo aquilo e um pouco mais.

B: As críticas não abalam você?

E: Eu comecei a me expor no _youtube_ e fui aprendendo a lidar com as críticas desde cedo. As vezes apareciam umas pessoas falando que eu era ótimo cantor, as vezes umas coisas obscenas e claro, sempre tinha gente para falar que era um crime o que eu estava fazendo com a música original. Por mais clichê que seja, não dá para agradar todo mundo.

B: O que te motiva quando você acorda?

E: Café da manhã. Brincadeira... Quer dizer, parcialmente, pois a comida da vovó é muito boa. A minha motivação é basicamente a oportunidade de viver meu sonho. Não digo que todo dia é uma maravilha, mas eu faço o que eu gosto. E agora ainda tem a Carrapata *abre sorriso*...

B: Você já teve algo com a Jessica?

E: Não. Próxima pergunta.

B: Você gosta da fama?

E: Você diz fama no sentido de ser reconhecido pelo meu trabalho? Se for nesse sentido, sim. Quando eu coloquei meus vídeos no _youtube_ a minha intenção era essa. Mas ter paparazzi me perseguindo, ter que sair de casa com segurança e todos os outros diversos malefícios que vem com isso não me agradam. Nem um pouco.

B: Qual foi o momento mais especial e louco da sua vida?

E: Especial? A primeira vez que eu saí em turnê. Louco? Aceitar que uma estranha viesse morar comigo e ficar completamente louco por ela.

B: Qual a situação mais engraçada que você já passou com um fã?

E: Definitivamente foi quando uma fã se algemou a mim. Eu estava saindo de uma entrevista para um programa de TV quando essa fã conseguiu de alguma forma colocar uma algema no meu braço. Quando Felix tentou me mover pela multidão viu que a menina estava grudada a mim. Nós tivemos que voltar para o local e depois de uma negociação em que eu tirei uma foto, cedi meu autógrafo e dei meu chiclete – mascado – para ela, fui finalmente liberado.

B: Qual música você gostaria que tocasse na hora do sexo com a Bella quando: a) estarão fazendo amor gostosinho b) estarão dando uma lapada na rachada dicumforça.

E: Agora eu entendi porque a Jessica não pode saber dessa entrevista...

B: Pois é, então responde logo!

E: Foi a Carrapata quem mandou você perguntar?

B: Não, Edward! Responde logo.

E: Hmmm... Amor gostosinho...Porra, quem usou esses termos? *olha com cara estranha *

B: Não adianta olhar para mim, estou apenas transmitindo as perguntas.

E: Para fazer...isso aí...José Gonzalez "Heartbeats", Maroon 5 "Secret", Massive Attack "Paradise Circus"...

B: Já está bom. E para quando for dar uma lapada na rachada dicumforça?

E: Isso quer dizer quando for foder?

B: É.

E: She Wants Revenge "Tear You Apart", Nine Inch Nails "Starfuckers Inc.", Rammstein "Bück Dich"...

B: Chega, vamos logo antes que a Jessica descubra. Qual sua fantasia erótica?

E: Tem alguma chance da Carrapata ler isso?

B: Talvez. Vai, responde.

E: Eu na verdade tenho vontade de tentar tudo com a Carrapata.

B: Não adianta, você tem que citar alguma coisa se não o pessoal não vai ficar satisfeito.

E: Peitos. Isso é tudo que eu vou dizer. *sorriso malicioso*

B: Não sei se vão ficar muito satisfeitos com isso.

E: Quem sabe um dia eles não descobrem, né?

* * *

**N/A: Gente, capítulo mais cedo essa semana porque eu vou viajar hoje \o/. Não sei se vou conseguir responder review antes de domingo/segunda (embora eu viaje à noite e por isso estou postando logo esse horário, então devo responder umas hoje sim).**

Próximo capítulo **não vem essa sexta (22), somente na próxima sexta (29).**

**O extra deste se chama "Vou te contar..." e é o ponto de vista do Edward da história de Bella e James.**

**Antes que me perguntem: não, vocês não vão ter que esperar mais 10 capítulos que nem o beijo para ter algum lemon. Nem metade disso.**

**Tô com a impressão que esqueci de falar alguma coisa, mas pode ser porque eu sempre falo muito aqui e hoje tô falando pouco.**

**Então é isso pessoal! Até dia 29! Beijos e Boa Páscoa!**

**PS: ****larissa _ bmendes****, fui responder sua review, mas o e-mail voltou. Tem como você conferir se mandou o e-mail correto?**

**Se alguém ainda tem dúvida com os extras é só conferir no meu profile que eu explico direitinho (ou ao menos tento xD).**


	13. Dia 12

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 12

O despertador não havia tocando ainda, mas eu já estava acordada. Levantei da cama desativando o aparelho e peguei o controle que tirava a proteção solar das janelas. O céu estava limpo e parecia que hoje seria mais um dia quente. Caminhei até o banheiro para escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Antes de deixar o quarto coloquei o hobby de _cupcakes_ que havia comprado há alguns dias e fui até a cozinha procurar companhia.

Como já desconfiava, Zaza estava acordada e espremia laranjas para fazer um suco. Seus pés iam de um lado para o outro, acompanhando a música que tocava no fundo. Era uma das favoritas de meu pai e um sorriso se formou em meu rosto lembrando dos dias em que ele a colocava para tocar de manhã e dançava comigo. _Eu deveria ligar para ele._

- "_And my arms need someone, someone to enfold, to keep me warm when, mondays and tuesdays grow cold..._" ***** – cantei junto à voz de Etta James na bela "A Sunday Kind of Love" e fui dançando até Zaza.

- "_Love for all my life to have and to hold oh and I want a Sunday kind of love_"***** – Zaza continuou.

- Eu amo essa música – comentei.

- Eu estou vendo! Etta James é sempre uma boa escolha.

Balancei a cabeça para cima e para baixo, indicando que concordava com ela e continuei dançando deixando a música tomar conta de mim. A canção se aproximava do final e eu soltei mais uma vez a voz.

- "_Sunday, Sunday, Sunday, kind of love._" - finalizei sorrindo para Zaza que começou a bater palmas. De repente, ouvi outra pessoa também batendo palmas.

- Muito bom! – Edward falou atrás de mim.

- Você me ouviu cantar? – perguntei morrendo de vergonha. _Cantar na frente de gente que não era profissional, tudo bem, mas na frente de Edward? Argh._

- Dançar também. – falou colocando os braços ao meu redor e me dando um abraço.

- Que vergonha. – murmurei retribuindo o abraço e encostando meu rosto em seu peitoral desnudo.

- Devo dizer que é um tanto quanto ousado cantar Etta James, mas não importa se está afinado ou querendo fazer com que todo mundo tampe os ouvidos. O importante é o que a música faz você sentir e pelo que vi você estava cheia de felicidade.

- Você por um acaso já acorda filosofando assim?

- Eu só estou tentando fazer você se sentir melhor. – falou dando um sorriso e me apertando mais em seus braços. – Está funcionando?

- Uhum. Um pouquinho. – disse colocando meus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Hmmm, que bom... – sussurrou abaixando o rosto e me dando um beijo. Os lábios dele eram suaves e sua língua tinha gosto de pasta de dente. Esse era o tipo de beijo que me fazia pensar que eu deveria ter beijado-o no momento em que pisei nessa casa. Ele separou nossos lábios e deu um beijo na minha bochecha. – Bom dia, Carrapata.

- Bom dia, Cachorro. – falei ainda não o soltando.

- Bom dia, vovó. – ele falou e eu congelei. _Meu Deus. Zafrina! Como eu esqueci que Zafrina ainda estava na cozinha?_

- Eu estou vendo que é um ótimo dia. – ela falou e eu virei o rosto para observá-la. Ela estava me dando um enorme sorriso e ainda fez um sinal de ok com as mãos. Senti meu rosto quente.

- Posso sequestrar Bella da cozinha? – Edward inquiriu.

- Claro! – Zaza respondeu – Ela é toda sua.

Ele soltou os braços que estavam ao meu redor e pegou minha mão, puxando-me para a sala. Sentou no sofá e deu um tapinha no joelho, pedindo que eu sentasse em seu colo. Assim que acatei seu desejo, ele colocou as mãos em volta de mim e me deu um beijo rápido.

- O que você está fazendo acordado essa hora? – indaguei curiosa, já que ainda faltava um pouco mais de uma hora para sairmos de casa.

- Minha querida assessora fez questão de me ligar às 7 horas para avisar que eu não podia esquecer a prova de roupa que tenho marcada para as 11h30. – falou com um tom debochado.

- Por que você não desliga o celular antes de dormir? E calma aí... Prova de roupa?

- Porque pode acontecer alguma emergência. O VMA acontece daqui a três dias, tenho que fazer a última prova de roupa para minha performance.

- Eu não sabia! Você tem que passar a me avisar as coisas com antecedência!

- Desculpa, é tanta coisa na minha cabeça que eu esqueço as vezes. Aliás eu deveria então te avisar mais uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Minha mãe me ligou logo depois de Jessica para informar que estava tudo certo para amanhã.

- O que tem amanhã? – perguntei confusa.

- Amanhã nada, mas depois de amanhã é aniversário da minha mãe. A gente marcou um churrasco em família, então ela deve chegar aqui amanhã à noite.

- Sua família inteira vai estar aqui? – questionei tentando não entrar em pânico.

- Sim. Quer dizer, meus pais e meus irmãos.

- Eu vou conhecer sua família.

- Sim. – ele falou me olhando de forma estranha.

- E você pretende falar que a gente está...junto?

- Sim, pretendo te apresentar como minha namorada. Por quê? Você por um acaso está com medo de conhecer minha família, Carrapata? – indagou sorrindo.

- Para de achar graça onde não tem! É claro que eu estou com medo. Primeiro de tudo eu sei que seus pais deram à luz a você e Alice, então já desconfio que essa não deve ser uma das famílias mais convencionais. – falei sinceramente e ele deu um riso devido a meu comentário. – E desculpe por soar clichê, mas e se eles não gostarem de mim?

- É claro que eles vão gostar de você. Já ouviu o ditado que a maçã nunca cai muito longe da árvore? Se eu e Alice nos demos bem com você, eles também irão. Você só tem que agir da mesma maneira com eles.

- Argh, tenho certeza que vou passar alguma vergonha!

- Ah, isso sim. Definitivamente. – expressou com absoluta certeza.

- Edward, não é isso que namorados fazem. – falei virando o rosto para ele. – Você deveria falar que eu estou apenas nervosa e que tudo vai ocorrer bem.

- Eu acho que você vai se sair bem, mas vendo por outro lado, eu conheço meu pai e meu irmão mais velho. Eles definitivamente farão com que seu rosto fique da cor de um tomate.

- Merda! – exclamei e coloquei as mãos sobre o rosto. Edward ria as minhas custas.

- Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo. – tentou me confortar dando um beijo em minha cabeça.

- Fácil para você falar, eles já te conhecem. Queria ver se fosse para você conhecer meu pai.

- Seria um imenso prazer. – ele falou confiante. _Argh, às vezes eu odiava toda essa confiança que ele tinha._

- Falando no meu pai, eu tenho que ligar para ele hoje. Não falo com ele desde o dia que vim para cá.

- Você nunca me falou sobre seu pai. Onde ele mora?

- Em Phoenix, no Arizona. Ele mora com minha madrasta, Sue.

- E sua mãe?

- Ela faleceu quando eu tinha 6 anos.

- Eu sinto muito. – falou fazendo carinho em meu quadril e dando um beijo em meu ombro.

- Tudo bem. Eu era bem nova. Meu pai conheceu Sue dois anos depois e ela me tratou como uma filha desde o primeiro dia que começou a namorar Charlie, esse é o nome do meu pai. Não é como se eu tivesse crescido sem mãe.

- Como ela faleceu?

- Dirigindo alcoolizada.

- Que merda. – ele falou sinceramente.

- Foi uma merda, mas meu pai segurou as pontas. Eu não o vejo há mais de um ano. Hoje ouvir aquela música na cozinha me lembrou tanto dele. Acho que estou com saudades.

- Imagino que seja difícil não sentir saudades com esse trabalho.

- Difícil? É praticamente impossível. É o preço que se paga, né? Acho que não há ninguém que possa me entender melhor do que você. No fim sempre existe algo que acaba sendo sacrificado.

- É. Eu sei. – falou colocando o queixo no meu ombro.

Nós ficamos em silêncio e era agradável. Se não fosse pelos aleatórios beijos que ele distribuía no meu braço, acharia que Edward estava dormindo encostado em mim. Eu tinha uma mão dele em minhas pernas e traçava as linhas de sua palma com a ponta do meu dedo indicador.

- Crianças, o café da manhã já está na mesa. – Zaza falou parada na porta da sala e nos despertando de nosso mundinho.

- Já vamos. – Edward respondeu oferecendo a ela um pequeno sorriso.

Sentamo-nos os três na mesa e os únicos sons ouvidos eram do suco caindo no copo, pães sendo cortados e talheres batendo em pratos. Eu ainda estava um pouco tímida por Zaza ter me visto aos beijos com Edward. Era como se fosse minha avó vendo que eu fiz alguma travessura. Quando finalmente tomei coragem para olhar pro rosto dela com o rabo do olho, ela estava apenas com um sorriso no rosto e passava geleia em uma torrada tranquilamente.

- Bella, você não acha interessante como tem alguém nessa mesa que não para de sorrir? – Edward perguntou dando uma mordida em seu pão logo em seguida.

- Uhum. – respondi bebendo meu suco.

- O que foi? – Zafrina questionou fazendo cara de inocente, como se não soubesse que estávamos falando dela.

- Eu que quero saber. – Edward falou. – Por um acaso a senhora dormiu com alguém ontem, vovó? Deveria eu me preocupar que homens estão entrando na minha casa?

- Menino, olha o respeito!

- Só estou curioso. – ele falou. – Não sei porque, mas acho que pode ter algo com a forma que eu te desejei bom dia hoje pela manhã, Bella.

- É? – perguntei confusa. Não fazia ideia de onde Edward queria chegar com esse papo.

- Aham. Acho que alguém deve ter tido a impressão errada e achado que a gente está namorando. – ele falou olhando para Zafrina. _Como assim impressão errada?_

- Vocês não estão? – Zafrina perguntou abismada. – Mas a sua mãe me falou hoje...

- Eu sabia que vocês estavam fofocando! – Edward falou com tom acusatório. – O que ela te disse?

- Ela não falou nada.

- Vovó, você acabou de falar que ela te falou alguma coisa hoje.

- Menino, você tem que parar de ser curioso desse jeito. Foi uma conversa que só cabe a mim e sua mãe.

- Eu devo ter aprendido a ser curioso com você e a mamãe. O que ela disse?

- Menino irritante! – Zafrina murmurou. – Ela falou que você tinha contado a ela que tinha alguém especial para apresentá-la.

- Vocês não cansam de fofocar sobre mim, né? – ele perguntou dando um olhar de reprovação. Eu permanecia calada.

- Edward, você sabe que eu te tenho como um neto. Desculpa por ficar feliz que você finalmente tenha encontrado alguém, ou ao menos eu achei que era isso. – ela falou colocando a mão sobre os olhos, abaixando a cabeça e fungando exageradamente alto. Alice definitivamente aprendeu com Zafrina. Ela era boa.

- Merda! – Edward murmurou e Zafrina aproveitou o momento para dar mais uma fungada exagerada. – Eu só estava te provocando. Bella e eu estamos juntos.

- Eu sabia! Vocês fazem um casal tão bonito! – ela falou dando um sorriso com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de crocodilos. Eu certamente tinha que perguntar como ela fazia aquilo. – Bella, Esme não vê a hora de te conhecer!

- Ah meu Deus! – falei morrendo de vergonha. Ótimo, Zafrina já tinha fofocado sobre mim para a mãe de Edward. _Há quanto tempo será que elas conversavam sobre isso?_

- Viu? – Edward perguntou para Zafrina. – Não tem nem 24 horas que a gente está junto e você já está fazendo a Bella se arrepender.

- Eu não estou arrependida. – falei para ele. – É só essa atenção toda. Tem como ser um pouco menos?

- Querida, você está com Edward Cullen. – Zaza falou olhando com dó. – Se você já está preocupada com a atenção que recebe em casa, acredito que fora daqui será bem pior.

Só vi o olhar de reprovação que Edward deu a Zafrina, mas as palavras dela eram reais. Se as pessoas já comentavam dentro de casa, não era de se espantar que as de fora também fariam comentários. Jessica seria outra que não ficaria nada feliz com isso. Esse era um tópico que Edward e eu definitivamente teríamos que conversar.

Após o café da manhã seguimos para nossos quartos com o fim de tomar banho e nos arrumar para o compromisso que Edward tinha marcado para as 11h30. Como era de se esperar, Felix nos aguardava ao lado do carro. Edward e eu nos sentamos atrás como sempre, só que desta vez ele me puxou tanto para o lado dele que faltava pouco para eu estar sentada em seu colo.

- Eu estava pensando, – comecei a falar. – você não acha que é melhor manter isso em segredo?

- Isso o quê?

- A gente. Não digo pra sempre, só por alguns dias. Não acho que Jessica vai ficar muito feliz em saber do que está acontecendo entre nós, fora que pode dar uma confusão por conta do meu trabalho.

- Eu não ligo para o que as outras pessoas vão falar.

- Claro, porque você que é o famoso. Jessica vai vir cheia de pedras na mão e eu conheço a imprensa. Vão logo criar um boato que me aproveitei do meu emprego pra te seduzir e tudo que eu quero é seu dinheiro.

- Problema deles. – ele falou. – Você não deveria se importar com isso.

- Só por um tempo, Edward.

- Eu não gosto disso.

- Por quê? Só digo para não contar pra todo mundo. As pessoas que convivem com a gente tudo bem. Bom, tirando Jessica.

- Não sei. Não gosto. Faz com que eu me sinta como o babaca que te enganou. Eu estou disposto a assumir isso.

- Eu sei. Eu sei, Edward. Não estou duvidando das suas intenções, mas só acho que agora não é o melhor momento pra você sair numa entrevista dizendo que está namorando a jornalista que tinha que ficar trabalhando com você. Vamos esperar um pouco, ok?

- Se é o que você acha melhor, ok.

- Obrigada. – falei me esticando para dar um beijo na bochecha dele, mas ele foi mais rápido que eu e virou o rosto, me dando um longo beijo nos lábios. Quando nossos lábios se separaram, vi que Felix nos olhava pelo retrovisor.

- A gente está meio que junto. – falei para Felix tímida, porém com um sorriso no rosto.

- Foi meio difícil não escutar a conversa, perdão. – Felix falou. – Os senhores ao menos permitem que eu dê um conselho?

- Claro. – Edward e eu falamos em união.

- Sejam mais discretos. – aconselhou me fazendo corar e Edward rir.

Enquanto Edward fazia sua última prova de roupa antes do VMA, fiquei aguardando do lado de fora, aproveitando o momento para checar meu e-mail, ligações perdidas e mensagens que estavam em meu celular, já que não o abria desde a manhã anterior.

Havia diversas mensagens de Angela preocupada porque não havia conseguido falar comigo. Respondi dizendo que a retornaria em breve e parti para as outras. Meu e-mail continha inúmeras mensagens não lidas, mas como eu odiava escrever nas pequenas teclas no celular, dei prioridade as que eram mais importantes, como a de Alec, que falava que a revista já estava em negociações com a minha próxima celebridade e que quando tudo estivesse certo, eu seria avisada.

Após colocar tudo em dia, busquei pelo nome de meu pai em minha lista de contatos. O telefone tocou algumas vezes e eu já estava quase desistindo, até que a voz rouca de Charlie surgiu na linha.

- Alô?

- Pai! – falei dando um sorriso ao ouvir a voz que me acompanhou durante toda minha vida.

- Bella?

- Claro. Quem mais poderia ser? Será que tenho que me preocupar com irmãos espalhados por aí?

- Para de bobeira, minha criança. Como você está?

- Bem, e o senhor? E Sue?

- Estamos todos bem. Sue inventou de trazer um gato aqui para casa.

- O senhor não tinha alergia? – questionei.

- Não. Quem te disse isso?

- Você! Quando eu era pequenininha o senhor disse que esse era o motivo para não termos animais de estimação.

- Ahh sim... – ele falou aparentemente relembrando-se do dia em que havia me dito aquilo. – Aquilo era mentira.

- Pai! Não acredito que você mentiu para mim.

- Me desculpa, criança. Se te serve de consolo o bichano maldito estragou todas as cortinas. – reclamou me fazendo rir.

- Aposto que o senhor está se divertindo muito.

- Deveras. Melhor é quando ele deixa uma diversão atrás da outra para eu pisar de madrugada. Sue não para de mimar o gato, não posso nem reclamar com ela que começa a falar que eu estou virando um velho reclamão. As coisas que a gente é capaz de aguentar por amor. Desculpe ficar enchendo seu ouvido com isso, querida. Conte-me como vão as coisas. Ainda está fazendo aquele trabalho? Eu li sua última matéria. Simpático esse Peter Walters.

- Sim, foi bom trabalhar com ele. E continuo com o trabalho sim. Esse mês estou morando com Edward Cullen, o senhor já deve ter escutado falar do nome dele.

- Quando você fala não me é estranho, mas Sue que deve saber, já que entende melhor dessas coisas do que eu. Como está se saindo?

- Está sendo bem legal. Edward é ótimo, pai. – comentei.

- Hmmm. Interessante. – ele falou com ar desconfiado. – Você parece bastante empolgada desta vez.

- É. Sabe o que ouvi hoje? – perguntei mudando o assunto.

- O quê?

- _A Sunday Kind of Love_.

- Ah...Bons tempos.

- Sim. – respondi com certa melancolia na voz. Aquela saudade de bons tempos que nunca voltam.

- Eu sinto sua falta, minha criança. – disse nostálgico.

- Eu também.

- Você deveria tirar alguns dias de férias, largar de viver a vida dos outros e viver um pouco a sua. Vir visitar seu velho.

- Eu vou. Juro que desse ano não passa.

- Ok.

- Tenho que desligar. – falei vendo que Edward se aproximava de mim. – Diga a Sue que mandei beijos.

- Pode deixar.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também, criança. Até mais.

- Até! – respondi fechando o aparelho.

- Seu pai? – Edward questionou ao meu lado.

- Não. Meu amante.

- Muito engraçadinha. – ele falou debochado, mas vi que estava dando um olhar suspeito para meu celular.

- Aprendi com o melhor. – respondi dando-lhe uma piscadela – Era meu pai sim.

- Como ele está?

- Bem, tirando o fato que minha madrasta arrumou um gato que está infernizando a vida dele. – contei dando uma risada. – Você já acabou o que tinha para fazer?

- Sim. Vamos almoçar e depois a gente pode partir pro evento de rádio que vou participar.

Felix nos levou até um restaurante italiano que Edward já havia frequentado algumas vezes e julgava ser bom e tranquilo. Assim que abri o cardápio, descobri o por quê do pouco movimento.

- Meu Deus, eles deveriam mudar o nome desse lugar para assalto! Eu me recuso a gastar esse dinheiro todo com comida.

- E você não vai gastar mesmo. Quem vai pagar sou eu.

- Você não vai pagar minha comida. Edward, o preço daqui é surreal. Por que a gente não vai para um lugar mais acessível?

- Porque se eu for pra outro lugar, pode ser que eu desperte a atenção dos _paparazzi_. Aqui está vazio e não tem um fotógrafo do lado de fora. Por que você reclama tanto? No contrato fala que eu sou responsável pela sua refeição.

- O contrato não fala das refeições que são feitas fora da sua casa. Você é responsável pela alimentação quando eu estou na sua casa, isso significa que você não pode me negar almoço ou qualquer refeição do tipo, mas não lembro de ter nada referente as nossos lanches fora de casa.

- Você era chata desse jeito com os outros famosos?

- Eu não sou chata! – respondi indignada. – Eu só não me sinto confortável com você pagando algo para mim.

- Eu vou pagar pelo almoço do Felix. Você tem algo contra isso? – Edward questionou Felix.

- Não, senhor. Já sei até o que vou pedir. – ele disse fechando o cardápio.

- Vai, para de ser chata e pede alguma coisa logo, eu também já sei o que vou pedir. Se você não pedir vou achar que está fazendo desfeita. – falou sério, tentando me ganhar com seus olhos verdes.

Acabei cedendo e pedi um prato que fez Edward bufar e rolar os olhos, mas ele não tinha feito nenhuma exigência, então pedi o prato mais barato da casa que na verdade era apenas uma entrada. Eu estava satisfeita, já que a comida estava gostosa. O problema foi quando o prato de Edward chegou e ele gemia a cada mordida de seu canelone de mussarela de búfala e tomate seco. Eu queria um pedaço.

- Tãão booom. – falou mastigando de forma exagerada e me deixando um pouco constrangida pelos sons que estava fazendo. Felix parecia nem ligar, já que estava devorando sua comida.

- Posso provar? – perguntei não aguentando mais. Meus olhos não saiam do prato dele.

- Eu pensei que você estava satisfeita com seu carpaccio. – falou cortando mais um pedaço da comida.

- Eu estou. Só queria provar um pedaço do seu... – falei tentando focar meus olhos em Edward ao invés da comida.

- Pode pedir um pra você.

- Eu não vou aguentar comer tudo.

- Ok, a gente faz um trato então. – propôs.

- O quê?

- Você não vai reclamar mais quando eu quiser pagar a comida.

- Edward, não é justo!

- Melhor canelone da minha vida. – comentou levando outra garfada até a boca.

- Argh! Tá bom!

- Boa menina! – ele falou sorrindo e cortando um pedaço para mim. Levou o garfo até minha boca e eu a abri prontamente, podendo enfim provar o maldito canelone que estava me tentando.

- Hmmm. – gemi ao sentir o gosto maravilhoso em minha boca. Edward empurrou o prato para minha frente e me deu o garfo. – Você não quer mais?

- Carrapata, – ele falou ao meu ouvido. – se for pra escutar você gemendo desse jeito eu não só te dou meu prato como peço um atrás do outro.

- Edward! – falei sentindo meu rosto corar. Olhei rápido para Felix, com medo que ele pudesse ter escutado alguma coisa, mas aparentemente não estava prestando atenção em nada além da comida à sua frente.

- Sério, gemer e depois ficar exclamando meu nome não está ajudando nada. – falou e assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, fez questão de dar uma mordiscada rápida no lóbulo de minha orelha.

- Para de ficar me tentando! – cochichei colocando a mão na coxa dele e o olhando com reprovação.

- Carrapata, a sua mão está uns 5 centímetros da minha virilha. Quem tá me tentando aqui é você. – falou e eu cogitei por alguns segundos subir minha mão porque o jeito que ele falava realmente me dava vontade de subi-la, mas aqui não era local para isso.

- Eu estou comendo, mas eu ainda posso escutar. – Felix comentou após beber um gole de sua coca-cola.

_Tem como eu ficar mais constrangida no dia de hoje? Acho que não._

Quando acabamos de comer, Edward informou a Felix que deveríamos ir para o evento da rádio, mas que antes tínhamos que buscar Jessica em sua casa.

A assessora entrou no carro e sentou no banco traseiro, deixando Edward no meio de nós. Ela começou a falar sobre as coisas que ele não deveria se focar muito em responder e que tinha que aproveitar ao máximo os momentos para falar do novo CD. Contou também que a rádio tinha uma promoção em que uma fã seria escolhida hoje para poder jantar com ele em algum dia da próxima semana. Edward ouvia tudo com atenção e eu virei o rosto para a janela, observando a paisagem.

De repente, senti algo cutucando minha perna. Virei para dar atenção a Edward, mas vi que ele ainda estava focado no que Jessica falava, mas seu dedo mindinho insistia em tocar minha coxa. Coloquei minha mão próxima da dele e tentei arrumar minha bolsa entre nossos corpos para que Jessica não pudesse ver nada. Ele segurou meu dedo mindinho com o dele e nós passamos o resto do caminho assim, de dedos mindinhos dados.

O evento que a rádio promovia era feito ao ar livre. Algumas tendas tinham shows e outras faziam transmissão direta para o rádio, onde alguns cantores davam entrevistas. Enquanto aguardava por sua vez, Edward foi direcionado para um dos vários trailers que estavam no gramado em frente ao local. Algumas fãs estavam atentas a qualquer movimento e quando o viram, fizeram questão de gritar e terem sua presença notada.

Durante o tempo que ficamos aguardando, Jessica ficou ao telefone e eu tentei me manter um pouco distante de Edward para não fazer com que a assessora desconfiasse mais ainda de que algo estava acontecendo, mas ele não parava quieto. Bastava uma troca de olhares pra ele fazer alguma gracinha, como dar seu típico sorriso que me deixava com as pernas fracas.

Quando um homem da equipe veio chamar Edward para finalmente começar a entrevista, todos nós saímos do trailer. Felix e mais alguns seguranças do local ajudaram Edward a passar pelas fãs e eu e Jessica ficamos ao lado da tenda para assistirmos a entrevista.

O entrevistador cumprimentou o cantor e comentou que era um prazer tê-lo pela primeira vez nesse evento. Conversaram sobre o novo CD e Edward manteve a mesma linha de resposta das entrevistas anteriores.

- Você costuma ler críticas logo após que seu CD é lançado?

- Eu tento não ler, mas normalmente não consigo me controlar e acabo lendo alguma coisa. – disse rindo. – Eu fico muito feliz quando os críticos entendem o que quero passar com minha música, mas é difícil agradar todo mundo, né? Sempre vai ter alguém que não está satisfeito. Quando se tem essa noção é mais fácil aceitar as críticas.

- Hoje em dia CDs não tem tanta venda como há 10, 15 anos. Um dos meios que os artistas têm arranjado para aumentar as vendas é lançar DVD. Você planeja gravar algum?

- Claro. Seria um prazer imenso ter a oportunidade de ter um show meu documentado. Está nos meus planos futuros. Enquanto isso eu vou participar da gravação do DVD de Tanya Denali. Nós temos uma música juntos e dentro de alguns dias ocorre a gravação da qual irei participar.

- Bom você citar o nome dela. Nós vimos que vocês gravaram um clipe para a famosa "Eternal", quando podemos conferir o resultado final?

- Acredito que dentro de um mês.

- Queríamos também aproveitar o momento para falar sobre os boatos que andam rolando sobre o relacionamento de vocês. Os fãs ficaram bem animados com a possibilidade de ser verdade. – o homem falou e para dar mais ênfase ao comentário que havia feito, as fãs começaram a gritar o nome de Edward e Tanya.

- Não passam de boatos. – Edward falou com finalidade, rapidamente lançando um olhar para mim.

Jessica saiu do meu lado e foi até onde Edward estava, pedindo que o apresentador não fizesse perguntas pessoais. O homem concordou imediatamente, talvez com medo que ela impedisse que a entrevista continuasse.

- Uma cosia que acho impressionante, é a quantidade de pessoas que dedicam o tempo que tem para fazer sites sobre os famosos. Você costuma conferir sites que falam sobre você?

- Às vezes. É difícil não ver algum site desses. Hoje nós vivemos na geração da internet, né? Sei muito bem disso porque graças a ela que sou famoso. Eu sou grato que as pessoas comentam sobre meu trabalho e que gastam seu tempo fazendo isso.

- Quando foi a última vez que você viu algum?

- Engraçado você tocar no assunto. Tem apenas alguns dias. Eu estou participando de uma matéria que se chama "Celebridade do Mês". – comentou e as fãs gritaram empolgadas. – E há alguns dias a incrível jornalista que me acompanha chegou a me mostrar alguns sites.

- Nós fizemos a mesma coisa antes de te entrevistar e selecionamos algumas curiosidades sobre você. Vamos ver se as fãs sabem de tudo.

- Ah meu Deus. – Edward disse rindo.

- Nós vamos selecionar 3 meninas da plateia e fazer essas quatro perguntas. – ele disse entregando um papel para Edward que tinha as questões. - Quem ganhar tem direito de participar de um jantar com você.

- Ok. Vamos começar.

O entrevistador selecionou 3 fãs e todas foram rapidamente abraçar Edward, tentando conter a emoção por estar frente a frente com um ídolo. Ele como sempre foi simpático e parecia estar gostando da brincadeira.

A grande vencedora foi uma menina chamada Jennifer, que conseguiu acertar qual o número do sapato de Edward (43) e quantos anos tinha quando tocou pela primeira vez ao vivo (8 anos. Alguém tinha soltado o vídeo no youtube. Eu teria que lembrar de procurar isso mais tarde). Edward tirou algumas fotos com as fãs e finalizou sua participação no local com uma performance.

Ao chegarmos em casa, estávamos morrendo de fome e Zafrina fez questão de preparar uma janta rápida para nós, mas recusou-se a sentar na mesa conosco, alegando já ter comido. Devoramos a comida em apenas alguns minutos e fomos para o segundo andar trocar de roupa.

Assim que tomei banho e coloquei o pijama, bati no quarto de Edward para juntar-me a ele antes de dormir. A cama dele parecia mais aconchegante que a minha, mas isso talvez seja porque ela cheirava como ele e ficar com a cabeça em seu peito era mais confortável que meu travesseiro.

- Dorme comigo hoje. – pediu ao meu lado. – Só dormir. Eu sei que com o que aconteceu com seu ex você não quer apresar as coisas, mas é só dormir.

- Ok. Só dormir.

- Sim, só isso.

E assim foi combinado. Na verdade tudo estava correndo bem, até o momento em que ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e minha mão inconscientemente passou por seu bíceps, pescoço e finalmente agarrou com força um tufo de cabelo. Ele por sua vez caminhava com a mão lentamente pela minha coxa, até que ela foi subindo e parou em minha bunda. Minha perna involuntariamente foi para cima do quadril dele e aproximei nossos corpos, notando que ele estava pronto para fazer muito mais do que dormir.

- A gente combinou de só dormir. – falei ofegante enquanto ele passava a língua vagarosamente pela minha orelha. _Merda._

- Eu sei.

- A gente deveria parar, então... – disse, mas meu corpo parecia não querer largar Edward por nada.

- Aham. – ele falou cessando suas carícias e descansando o rosto em meu pescoço. Aproveitou para ir um pouco para trás e separar nossos corpos.

- Boa noite. – desejei levantando o rosto dele e dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

- Boa noite, Carrapata. – retribuiu.

Fiquei de costas para ele, que me trouxe prontamente para mais perto de seu peito, me abraçando. Fui mais para trás e juntei todo nosso corpo. Ele ainda estava excitado.

- Carrapata? Eu estou tentando pensar em cachorrinhos sendo mortos, na guerra, no fato que minha mãe provavelmente transou com meu pai e que não é mais virgem, para ver se eu consigo _relaxar_. A proximidade da sua bunda e meu pau não está ajudando muito pra isso.

- Desculpa. – falei me afastando e sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

- Tudo bem. – disse rindo. – Aposto que você está corada agora.

- Para de implicar comigo.

- Não consigo. Só acho engraçado que você fica tímida com uma coisa dessas. Me deixa curioso... – comentou.

- Sobre o quê? – questionei.

- Como você é na cama. – disse sem papas na língua.

- Acho que você terá que esperar pra ver. – respondi tentando soar confiante.

- É... – falou e caímos no silêncio.

- Edward? – chamei após alguns minutos.

- O quê?

- Você sabe o que eles dizem... – falei indo com meu corpo um pouco para trás e empinando meu bumbum para que ele batesse exatamente onde eu queria. – Os mais quietinhos são sempre os piores.

- Merda, Bella! – falou empurrando os quadris contra minha bunda.

- Boa noite. – falei me afastando novamente.

- Você é cruel! – ele falou saindo de perto de mim por completo e levantando da cama.

- Aonde você vai?

- Ao banheiro.

- Ah. Você vai...tomar um banho frio? – indaguei curiosa.

- Você quer que eu seja sincero?

- Claro.

- Não. Eu vou aliviar um pouco da tensão.

- Oh...

- É. Já volto.

- Hmmm...Ok.

Alguns minutos depois ele retornou e durante todo o tempo eu estava tentando não pensar no que eu sabia que ele estava fazendo dentro do banheiro. Acho que eu estava precisando aliviar um pouco da tensão também.

- Agora a gente pode dormir tranquilamente. – falou deitando-se ao meu lado e colocando o braço mais uma vez em volta de mim. – Mas por precaução mantenha seu corpo da cintura para baixo distante do meu.

- Ok. – falei rindo.

- Boa noite, Carrapata. – desejou dando um beijo em meu ombro.

- Boa noite.

* * *

*"_E meus braços precisam de alguém, alguém para abraçar, para me manter aquecida quando segundas e terças ficam frias_"

"_um amor para toda vida e para abraçar oh e eu quero um amor tipo de domingo_"

* * *

**N/A: ****IMPORTANTE:**

**Quando eu comecei a escrever CdM, me comprometi a mandar os extras como ****RESPOSTA**** de review. Eu não vou mais abrir exceções para isso. Quem manda review do dia 12, recebe o extra do dia 12. Quem manda pro 2, recebe do 2, etc. Assim vai ser até o final. Espero não estar soando rude e que compreendam o meu lado.**

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "Não é mole". É o ponto de vista do Edward dessa parte final em que eles combinam de só dormir.**

**No meu profile vocês encontram o áudio da linda "A Sunday Kind Of Love" (experimentem cantar essa música assim que acordarem e torçam para um Edward da vida aplaudir no final).**

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta com a visita de todos os Cullen ;) **


	14. Dia 13

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 13

Acho que ele estava tentando me acordar - e conseguiu-, mas eu permanecia com os olhos fechados e fazendo o mínimo de movimentos possíveis. Era difícil.

No exato momento ele estava distribuindo beijos pela minha nuca. Seu dedo vagava com a delicadeza de uma pluma pelo meu braço, provocando um involuntário arrepio que percorria meu corpo. Cessou repentinamente, seus movimentos me fazendo pensar que finalmente havia desistido, mas quando do nada chegou mais perto, assoprou meu pescoço e logo após depositou um beijo molhado no mesmo local, não pude evitar o prazeroso "hmmm" que saiu de meus lábios e assumir que não estava mais dormindo.

- O que você está fazendo? - questionei.

- Te acordando com beijos. Não lembra da minha promessa? Quando não te aviso o horário de levantar, tenho a árdua missão de te despertar com beijos. - disse deixando meu pescoço livre enquanto explicava, mas logo retornando às suas carícias.

- Me despertando com beijos? Será que agora deveria passar a chamá-lo de Príncipe Encantado? - brinquei virando-me para ele. _Lindo, até mesmo com remela nos olhos. _

- Se você começar a me chamar assim, serei obrigado a te chamar de Bella Adormecida.

- Não, por favor. - falei fazendo careta. - Parece até loucura, mas prefiro ser chamada de Carrapata.

- É?

- Aham. É nosso.

- Ok. Sem príncipes ou princesas. Apenas uma Carrapata e um Cachorro. - falou sorrindo e me puxando mais pra perto, praticamente me esmagando em seu peito.

- O que a gente tem que fazer hoje?

- Tenho ensaio pro VMA. Depois a gente volta pra casa, come e fica esperando meus pais e irmãos chegarem.

- Ainda não acredito que vou conhecer toda sua família.

- Isso é ruim?

- Não. Eu já conversei com Zafrina uma vez que tinha vontade de conhecê-los.

- Sério? - perguntou afastando o rosto e olhando para mim com curiosidade.

- É, mas tinha vontade de saber como eles eram pra colocar algo na minha matéria e agora não é mais sobre isso. Eles vão me conhecer não como uma jornalista que vai escrever sobre você, mas sim como sua namorada. É estranho.

- Você não deveria perder seu tempo se preocupando com isso.

- Difícil. Acho que sou um pouco paranoica.

- Hmmm. O que eu poderia fazer para tirar essas paranoias da sua cabeça? - indagou fingindo estar perdido em pensamentos. Seus dedos indicador e médio caminhavam como pernas em meu pescoço até o vale entre meus seios. Meu coração estava acelerado, minha respiração ofegante demonstrava apenas minha ansiedade. De repente pareceu ter uma ideia e retirou a mão de minha pele. - Vamos fazer um acordo.

- Que tipo de acordo? - perguntei tentando controlar a respiração.

- Se por algum motivo que não consigo nem imaginar, meus pais não gostarem de você, eu tenho permissão para te trancar no meu quarto... comigo, claro.

- Não seria muito educado da sua parte abandonar sua mãe no dia do aniversário dela.

- É só eu falar que vou treinar para dar neto para ela que tenho certeza que não se importará.

- Neto? Nenhum bebê vai sair daqui tão cedo.

- Eu falei treinar. E não fale uma barbaridade dessas pra minha mãe. Quanto mais cedo ela achar que tem chances de se tornar uma avó, maior é a chance de ela gostar de você.

- Acho que a gente deveria evitar de falar em netos com ela. Ou sobre treinar. Ou qualquer coisa que envolva nós dois fazendo sexo.

- Até porque a gente não está. - murmurou.

- Te incomoda? Que a gente ainda não fez. – resolvi abordar o tópico.

- Não. Só tento te compreender. Sei que seu último relacionamento foi baseado somente nisso e quero te dar o tempo que for necessário, mas sinceramente não sei o que você está querendo que eu te prove. Como eu disse, não me incomoda, mas é difícil estar na minha situação e não sentir desejo.

- Eu sei. Eu não quero que você me prove nada, mas acho que sexo muda tudo. Eu não sei o que é isso, ficar abraçada sem fazer nada, somente trocando beijos ou pequenas carícias tem tanto tempo. Com James isso não acontecia e o relacionamento que tive antes dele acabou faz quase dois anos. Eu só quero aproveitar um pouco o gostinho disso.

- Mas por que isso mudaria depois? Eu vou continuar te beijando, te abraçando, ficar vendo a hora passar com você deitado na cama.

- Porque depois tudo se transforma em sexo.

- Carrapata, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Você já fez. – falei de palhaçada.

- Muito espertinha. Vou te fazer outra pergunta. – falou e eu quase dei um salto da cama quando senti a mão dele em minha coxa subindo, subindo e ficando apenas centímetros de distância da minha virilha. – Olha pra mim e me diz no que você pensa quando minha mão está aqui.

- Sexo. – respondi engolindo a saliva em minha boca.

- Viu? Não é necessário fazer sexo para que as coisas se transformem em sexo. Isso que você tá fazendo é masoquismo... a não ser que...você curte esse tipo de safadeza, Carrapata? Porque sério, se você quiser que eu te acorrente e te vende, eu não tenho nada contra isso.

- Cala a boca! – falei rindo e o empurrando. – Eu não vou te fazer esperar pra sempre, prometo. Só preciso me sentir um pouco mais segura.

- Ok. Sem pressão. – falou colocando a cabeça em meu ombro e deixando que eu fizesse carinho em seus cabelos.

Ele estava quieto e imaginei que tinha voltado a dormir. Comecei a ficar preocupada, pois o relógio marcava um pouco mais de 10 horas e não fazia ideia que horas tínhamos que sair de casa. Estava me preparando para acordá-lo quando escutei sua voz.

- Carrapata?

- Sim?

- Você curte ser vendada e coisa do tipo?

- Você ainda está pensando nisso? – perguntei rindo.

- Não consigo evitar. Fiquei com a imagem na minha mente. Existe alguma possibilidade de, quem sabe, se tornar algo real.

- Quem sabe...

- Acho que vou tomar um banho... gelado. – disse levantando da cama.

- Também vou. Te encontro lá embaixo pro café da manhã?

- Claro! – respondeu.

- Ah, Edward! – disse antes de sair do quarto. – Você tem alguma algema?

- Não.

- Então talvez você precise arrumar duas... só caso acabe sendo necessário. – falei dando uma piscadela

- Ei! Isso não é justo!

- Você fez a pergunta. Eu apenas respondi e dei uma sugestão.

- Você tá me provocando!

- Aprendi com você. Acho que a convivência fez com que eu pegasse um pouco das suas manias.

- Você vai me pagar...

- Como? Você vai me dar uma palmada? – perguntei tentar fazer uma voz sensual, mas essas palhaçadas sempre foram a praia do Edward, eu nunca conseguia dizer tal coisa e manter uma cara séria.

- Você vai ver... – ameaçou e antes que eu pudesse respondê-lo, virou-se para o banheiro, mas não sem antes tirar a cueca e atirá-la na minha direção, deixando-me sozinha na porta de seu quarto observando sua bunda branca sair do meu campo de visão. _Eu não sei nem porque tentei começar essa brincadeira com ele, era óbvio que ele se sairia melhor do que eu._

A mesa do café da manhã já estava pronta quando desci. Zafrina e Carmen estavam sentadas e já degustavam a comida.

- Bom dia. – desejei sentando na cadeira a frente de Carmen.

As duas mulheres me responderam da mesma forma e logo em seguida Edward chegou também desejando uma ótima manhã a todas nós. Ao sentar-se do meu lado, me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios e começou a arrumar o prato com alguns pães. Quando olhei para Carmen – obviamente cheia de constrangimento – juro que li em seus lábios algo como "_sortuda hija de puta_", mas posso ter confundido.

Após o café da manhã, Felix e Benjamin nos esperavam dentro do caro, prontos para nos levar até o famoso estúdio Paramount Pictures, onde ocorreria o VMA deste ano.

- Jessica não vem hoje? – questionei quando chegamos ao local.

- Não. O que vou fazer hoje é basicamente checar som e teste de câmera. Você tá com saudades dela?

- Nossa! Demais! Estou quase morrendo de tristeza por ela não estar aqui. – respondi ironicamente.

- Estava pensando em fazer umas mudanças na minha performance... Colocar um pouco de dança, sabe? – falou fazendo uns passos de dança que espero, pelo bem da carreira dele, que somente eu esteja vendo.

- Não, Edward.

- Por quê? Você não acha que eu sou bom dançarino?

- Você é terrível, Cachorro. – falei rindo. – Para de dançar, pelo amor de Deus.

- Mas ficar sentado num banco tocando violão é muito sem graça, acho que o que eu preciso mesmo são coreografias. Você não vê esses artistas novos como dançam bem? Mulheres adoram homem que dançam.

- Exatamente. Eles dançam bem, você é um desastre dançando. E daí que tem mulher que adora homem dançando? Você quer chamar atenção de mais mulheres?

- Eu senti uma pontada de ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? Óbvio que não. Quer saber? Pode colocar isso na sua apresentação. Põe mesmo que tenho certeza que um bando de mulher vai cair aos seus pés de tanta sensualidade que você vai exalar com esses passos.

- Eu só estou brincando, Carrapata. – disse rindo e me puxando para um abraço. – Na verdade só tem uma dança que eu sou bom.

- Qual? – perguntei, mas já sabia que boa coisa não vinha.

- A dança do acasalamento. – respondeu mexendo os quadris e se esfregando em mim, como um cachorro tarado.

- Para, Cachorro! – falei o empurrando, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia parar de rir e muito menos ele.

- Com licença. – um homem falou se aproximando de nós. _Merda_.

- Sim, desculpe... – Edward disse se afastando de mim e ficando um pouco sem graça. Só não falei "bem feito" porque estava tão constrangida quanto ele.

- O palco já está pronto para o ensaio.

- Ok, já estou indo. Só mais um minuto, por favor. – solicitou e o homem nos deixou a sós novamente.

- A gente tem que tomar cuidado! – falei para ele.

- Eu sei. Eu nunca fui bom nisso de esconder as coisas, se é que você ainda não percebeu. Normalmente eu falo mais do que devo.

- Ainda bem que a mala não veio. – murmurei.

- O que você disse?

- Nada. Vai ensaiar, eu vou lá fora chamar Felix e Benjamin para ficarem aqui dentro comigo.

- Ok, mas vai pra frente do palco ver o ensaio. Você pode ficar sentada lá.

- Ok. – respondi indo para o lado oposto.

Chamei Felix e Benjamin para entrarem, mas o último se recusou, preferindo ficar dentro do carro. Nós fomos para o local onde as celebridades se sentariam daqui a dois dias e ficamos observando Edward ensaiar a canção que tanto tocava nas rádios nós últimos dias.

- Ele é muito talentoso. – Felix comentou.

- Eu sei. Quando ouvi as músicas dele pela primeira vez fiquei apaixonada pelo que ouvi.

- E agora você está apaixonada por ele. – comentou me deixando sem graça. – Desculpe, foi um comentário inapropriado.

- Não, tudo bem. É difícil entender como Edward estava sozinho esse tempo todo, o jeito dele... Não sei se é possível ficar perto de uma pessoa como ele e não se apaixonar.

- Ele é um bom garoto, mas muito focado no trabalho. Não acho que arrumar uma companheira era prioridade na vida dele, mas sabe como são as coisas: às vezes quando não se procura, acaba se achando. – disse e sem saber o que responder, foquei mais uma vez minha atenção em Edward.

O ensaio não foi muito longo, durando apenas um pouco mais de uma hora, deixando-nos com praticamente toda tarde vaga. Estávamos no carro retornando para casa quando me lembrei de uma coisa.

- Edward! É aniversário da sua mãe amanhã.

- Sim, e daí?

- Eu não comprei nada pra dar de presente a ela.

- Não precisa comprar nada.

- Claro que precisa! A gente tem que parar em algum lugar para comprar alguma coisa pra ela.

- É sério, ela não vai se importar.

- Edward, eu vou parar em algum lugar pra comprar alguma coisa pra sua mãe e não há alguém que vá me convencer do contrário.

- Você é tão teimosa. – resmungou. – Aonde você quer ir?

- Infelizmente acho que seria muita ousadia fazer o que fiz com Angela e dar uma lingerie sensual para sua mãe, né?

- Eca, Carrapata. Não fala essas coisas pra mim. Minha mãe não usa esse tipo de coisa.

- Por que não? Quantos anos sua mãe tem?

- Vai fazer 50.

- Ela ainda é nova! Você acha realmente que ela não faz mais sexo com seu pai?

- Eu não estou ouvindo o que você está falando.

- Para de ser bobo, Edward. – falei rindo. – Se não fosse totalmente inapropriado presenteá-la assim a primeira vez que nos conhecemos, eu com certeza daria algo do gênero para ela.

- Não na minha frente. – protestou.

- Me diz o que posso comprar para ela, então!

- Eu não sei. Talvez algum enfeite?

- Enfeite?

- Qualquer coisa assim. Minha mãe gosta de objetos para decorar a casa.

- Eu não faço ideia de onde achar algo assim.

- Desculpe, mas posso interromper? – Felix perguntou.

- Claro. – Edward respondeu.

- Eu sei onde tem uma loja com diversas esculturas. Talvez alguma possa ser interessante.

Nós concordamos e Felix indicou o caminho a Benjamin. O local era pequeno, porém bem organizado e belo. O dono tinha uma descendência latina e parecia nem se ligar que quem estava em sua loja era o famoso Edward Cullen. Olhamos algumas esculturas, até que algo chamou minha atenção. O senhor me explicou que era uma réplica de uma escultura chamada "Madre e Hijo", originalmente feita por um artista francês radicado na Argentina chamado Fader. A mãe segurava o filho em seus braços e o olhava com adoração. Perguntei a Edward se a mãe dele acharia interessante e após receber sua aprovação, comprei o presente.

Ao retornarmos para casa, minha ansiedade fazia-se cada vez mais notável. Mal consegui engolir o lanche que Zafrina havia preparado para nós e Edward toda hora colocava a mão em minha coxa quando eu começava a balançar as pernas compulsivamente.

- Você está começando a me deixar nervoso também. – ele falou.

Estávamos na sala de estar e eu não conseguia parar de olhar através dos vidros, mesmo sabendo que os pais dele entrariam pela outra porta e que não era possível ter a visão da entrada principal de onde eu estava sentada.

- Alice também vem para cá, né? – questionei.

- Sim. Você já me perguntou isso e eu já falei que ela vem.

- Desculpa. – falei bufando. – Eu me sinto ridícula.

- Você está exagerando. Eu nunca apresentei uma namorada pros meus pais e nem por isso estou desse jeito. Eles são bastante tranquilos, Carrapata.

- Eu sei, vou tentar manter a calma. – falei, mas não se passaram nem 5 minutos e o interfone da casa começou a tocar, sinalizando que alguém estava no portão.

- Seus pais estão entrando. – Zafrina nos avisou.

- Ok, nós já estamos indo para a entrada principal recebê-los. – ele respondeu se levantando. – Vamos?

- Ah meu Deus, ah meu Deus... – murmurava sem parar. – Acho que vou fazer xixi.

- Vamos, Carrapata. Fica calma e me dá a mão. – disse. Tentando acalmar os nervos, dei a mão para ele.

- Eu estou cheirosa? – questionei. _Só o que faltava era a família dele achar que eu fedia._

- Não sei, deixa eu sentir. – ele falou abaixando o rosto e fungando meu pescoço.

- E aí? – indaguei quando ele se afastou.

- Não senti direito, tenho que cheirar de novo. – falou abaixando-se novamente, mas ao invés de colocar o nariz em meu pescoço, pôs lábios e começou a beijar o local.

- Edward, para!

- Você está com o cheiro tão bom que eu não consigo parar. – falou mordiscando o lóbulo de minha orelha.

- Edward, vamos...Para... – tentei protestar, mas ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo nos fazia demorar mais, também acabava me acalmando. Isto até o momento em que Edward praticamente foi arrancado do meu corpo e um brutamontes o imobilizou.

- A menina é inocente e pediu para você parar! – o grandalhão falou segurando os braços de Edward.

- Emmett, larga o seu irmão agora! – falou uma mulher que pela imensa semelhança só poderia ser a mãe de Edward. Ela veio correndo e estava parada ao lado dos dois. Felizmente não teve a oportunidade de ver o próprio filho atracado em meu pescoço.

- Ela é minha namorada, me larga Emmett! – Edward falou empurrando o irmão e finalmente se soltando dos musculosos braços.

- É, eu sei. – falou dando um sorriso torto que parecia deveras semelhante ao de Edward. – Mamãe não parava de falar disso no caminho, só queria te sacanear.

- Desculpa o comportamento do meu mais velho. – falou lançando um olhar de reprovação para Emmett. – Sou Esme. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la.

- Muito prazer. – respondi apertando a mão dela num gesto de cumprimento e me sentindo mortificada pelo quanto minha mão estava suando. Ela não pareceu se importar.

- Espero que tenhamos a oportunidade de nos conhecer melhor e conversar. – disse me dando um grande sorriso. Estava começando a me sentir mais calma. – Edward, você não vai dar um beijo na sua mãe?

- Estava com saudades. – escutei ele cochichar no ouvido dela enquanto a apertava em um forte abraço.

Era chocante o quanto eles se pareciam. Ela, assim como ele, possuía o cabelo no raro tom bronze, tinha pequenos olhos verdes e a pele bem clara. Não parecia estar prestes a completar 50 anos e tinha um corpo que provavelmente daria inveja a muitas meninas mais novas. Vestia-se de forma moderna, mas de maneira alguma desapropriada para sua idade. Talvez isso tenha o dedo de Alice. Quer dizer, quando se tem Alice na família não era preciso duvidar.

- Onde estão papai e Rose? – Edward questionou.

- Seu pai está colocando as malas no nosso quarto e Rose está dizendo para o moço que faz a segurança lá fora onde colocar as malas dela. Simpáticos esses rapazes novos, não sabia que você tinha contratado mais gente para casa.

- Coisas da Jessica. – ele falou rolando os olhos e surpreendi-me quando Esme teve a mesma reação.

- Tinha que ser.– murmurou. - Emmett, você não vai falar com a menina depois que a assustou desse jeito? A gente fica longe dos filhos e eles ficam assim mal educados. - falou olhando para mim e me deixando um pouco sem graça pela atenção que estava recebendo.

- Olá. É um prazer finalmente conhecer alguma mulher que está namorando meu irmão. Foi você que tirou a virgindade dele? – questionou sério, mas assim que meu rosto esquentou e meus olhos arregalaram, ele começou a rir. – Só estou brincando com você! Eu sou o irmão mais velho, Emmett, e como você pode ter notado, sou o mais bonito.

- É o mais babaca, isso sim. – disse uma loira entrando no mesmo cômodo em que estávamos. – Eu sou a esposa dele, Rose, muito prazer.

- Prazer. – respondi. _Que legal, se não bastasse todo o constrangimento a cunhada de Edward parecia ter saído de um catálogo de moda._

- É algum tipo de reunião? – ouvi uma voz, atrás de mim, perguntar e quando me virei praticamente caí para trás. O pai de Edward era... _Uau_.

Estava explicado como todos os filhos eram tão belos. Se já não bastasse uma mãe como Esme, o pai de Edward era incrivelmente lindo. Tinha cabelos loiros, mas com alguns fios que já estavam ficando com um tom grisalho. Não sabia dizer se seus olhos eram azuis ou verdes. Tinha o formato do rosto parecido com o de seus filhos e quando me viu, sorriu fazendo-me corar e perceber de onde todo o charme de Edward havia sido herdado. _Ah meu Deus, será que eu deveria pensar essas coisas sobre o pai do meu namorado?_

- Nós estamos comemorando o fato de que Edward finalmente arrumou uma namorada. Pode ficar tranquilo, pai. A gente já tem quase certeza agora que ele não é gay. – Emmett comentou e levou um soco de Edward na mesma hora, porém pareceu já acostumado com o tipo de agressão e nem se incomodou.

- Você deve ser a famosa Isabella. Meu Deus, que bela mulher. – comentou me deixando mais vermelha ainda. – Não precisa ficar constrangida, querida. Edward provavelmente estava esperando alguém como você para nos apresentar.

_Viu? O charme definitivamente veio do pai._

- Vocês estão com fome? – Edward perguntou. – Vovó preparou um lanche.

Fomos para a mesa de jantar e assim que a viu, Emmett cumprimentou sua vovó a tirando do chão num forte abraço. Era divertido ver Zaza protestando para que ele a colocasse no chão. Esme e Zafrina se abraçaram e ficaram no canto do cômodo provavelmente colocando a conversa em dia. Rose estava sentada devorando um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e entre mordidas falava o quanto sentia falta da maravilhosa comida que só Zafrina era capaz de fazer. Carlisle e Edward estavam conversando sentados, um ao lado do outro, e eu não quis me intrometer no papo que estavam tendo.

Era bastante gente e eu estava me sentindo um pouco deslocada, mas pelo menos foi um alívio saber que os pais dele estavam animados por me conhecer. Sentei em uma cadeira próxima a Rosalie e peguei uma fatia pequena de bolo, mesmo não sentindo fome. Estava pronta para cortar o primeiro pedaço quando senti algo molhado em minha perna. Quando abaixei a cabeça para olhar por baixo da mesa, vi que Nessie estava lambendo minha panturrilha.

- O que você está fazendo aí, mocinha? – perguntei a ela que começou a balançar o rabinho e pular. – Você quer comida, né? Não pode. Não adianta olhar assim, eu não sou seu pai. Não pode comer bolo porque dá dor na barriga. Não me olha assim, Nessie. Ok, só um pedacinho pequeno e depois não vou te dar mais.

Quando me levantei para pegar um pedaço do bolo, notei que a atenção de todo mundo estava em cima de mim.

- Eu juro que Alice deve ter ensinado a cadela a me olhar daquele jeito, eu não consigo negar nada a ela. – justifiquei mortificada e todos começaram a rir.

- Quer dizer que você ia dar bolo pra ela, Carrapata? Depois vem dizer que eu estou mimando Nessie. – Edward falou me olhando com falso desgosto.

- Carrapata? – ouvi algumas vozes perguntarem. _Ah meu Deus, eu não queria ter que explicar isso_.

- É o apelido que dei pra ela. – Edward comentou rindo.

- O que aconteceu com "meu amor"? – Rose questionou.

- É apenas uma brincadeira nossa por causa do trabalho dela. – Edward justificou e resumiu seu papo com Carlisle.

- Ah! Eu amo suas matérias. Minha favorita foi a que você fez com Jacob Black. Deus, quem me dera poder passar um mês com aquele homem. – Rose falou suspirando.

- Amor, eu estou ouvindo o que você fala. – Emmett falou em frente à esposa.

- Você pode passar um mês com a gente também, amor. Nós três juntos, meu Deus, estou ficando arrepiada só de imaginar. – Rosalie comentou. Seus olhos perderam um pouco do foco e tinha certeza que ela estava pensando em coisas completamente impróprias.

- Jacob é um amor de pessoa. Acabamos nos tornando grandes amigos.

- Você deveria ter aproveitado seu tempo com ele que nem com meu cunhado.

- Eles são pessoas completamente diferentes. Fora que minha intenção no trabalho é relatar sobre o dia-a-dia de uma celebridade, não me envolver com elas. Com Edward as coisas foram apenas inevitáveis. – falei defensiva. Não queria que ela achasse que eu fazia isso com todo mundo e que Edward era apenas mais um. Será que toda família achava isso?

- Desculpa, não quis insinuar que você deveria foder com todo mundo que você trabalha. – falou abruptamente me pegando de surpresa por soltar um palavrão. Rosalie era bela, tinha joias no punho e parecia o tipo de pessoa que vivia na _high society_ californiana. – É que se eu tivesse a oportunidade de encontrar Jacob, provavelmente me jogaria em cima dele.

- Tudo bem. – disse dando um riso. – Tenho uma amiga que também faria o mesmo.

- 90% das mulheres desse mundo fariam a mesma coisa. Edward tem que agradecer por você não ser uma dessas.

- Jacob e eu definitivamente não combinamos dessa forma. – respondi e lancei rapidamente um olhar para Edward, que ao contrário do que eu pensava, não estava focado no que seu pai falava, mas sim em minha conversa com Rosalie.

- Que foi? – Rose questionou olhando na mesma direção que eu e vendo que Edward estava prestando atenção em nosso papo. – Fuxiqueiro que nem o irmão, isso corre no sangue da família, Bella.

- Eu ouvi meu nome, só queria saber do que vocês estavam falando. – Edward justificou.

- Não precisa vir com desculpa. Eu te conheço, cacatua.

- Cacatua? – perguntei olhando para Edward.

- Edward nunca te contou sobre isso? Era o apelido que dei pra ele assim que nos conhecemos. Olha o cabelo dele quando fica pra cima, igualzinho uma cacatua. Naquela época ainda era pior, hoje em dia parece que conseguiram dar um jeito.

- Vocês estão vendo, né? – Edward perguntou chamando a atenção de sua mãe e pai – É por isso que não apresento namoradas.

- Por isso ou pelo fato de que você não namorou ninguém depois que saiu do colégio? – Emmett provocou.

- Mãe, você ficaria magoada de passar o seu aniversário com um filho a menos? – Edward questionou dando um sorriso inocente para Esme.

- Eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado. Suspeitei até que você era virgem, mas papai me garantiu que você tinha ligado pra ele perguntando se era normal as coisas acabarem rápido daquele jeito quando você tinha perdido a virgindade, então fiquei mais aliviado. Aliás, Bella, espero que hoje em dia ele tenha melhorado o desempenho.

- Não acredito que você contou pra ele que eu te liguei! – Edward falou para Carlisle.

- E meus sentimentos? – Emmett interrompeu. – Você deveria ter ligado para me contar!

- A gente pode, por favor, parar de falar de quando eu perdi a virgindade? E ainda mais na frente da mamãe e da vovó. – Edward pediu constrangido.

- Pode ficar tranquilo, meu anjo, seu pai também já tinha me contado. – Esme falou dando um tapinha no ombro de Edward.

- E sua mãe me contou. – Zafrina completou.

- Sério, pai? – Edward perguntou indignado.

- Sua mãe me chantageou. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio

- Vamos lá pra dentro, Carrapata. – ele falou levantando.

- Ah Edward, não fica bravo! – Rose falou, mas estava tentando conter o riso.

- Vamos lá pra fora. – ele falou parado ao meu lado estendendo a mão.

- A gente tem que ir? Tá divertido! – falei honestamente. Era tão bom ver Edward constrangido pelo menos alguma vez na vida.

- Carrapata...

- Ok, vamos. – falei levantando e dando a mão para ele, mas quando estávamos prestes a sair da sala de jantar, Alice chegou ao local.

- Chegou quem faltava. – ela disse sorrindo e correndo para abraçar Esme.

- Ótimo! – Edward murmurou.

- O que houve? Por que ele tá olhando todo mundo com essa cara de bunda? – Alice perguntou.

- Porque ele descobriu que todo mundo sabe quando ele perdeu a virgindade. – Emmett falou.

- Ah, com a Stephenie, né? – Alice perguntou e todos afirmaram. Edward estava bufando ao meu lado e já me puxava em direção a outro cômodo – Ei! Calma aí! Bella!

- O quê? – virei perguntando com curiosidade.

- Eu sabia que vocês estavam fodendo! – exclamou.

- Vocabulário! – Esme e Zafrina falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ai gente, fazendo amor, o que seja. – ela disse rolando os olhos. – Tive que saber pela minha mãe. Vocês nem pra me contarem, hein?

- Eu só quero deixar claro que não usei esses termos. Apenas disse que vocês estavam namorando. – Esme falou.

- A gente... – comecei a falar, mas me faltavam palavras. – A gente já volta.

Nós caminhamos até o lado de fora e nos deitamos em uma das camas que ficava próxima da piscina.

- Queria um buraco para me enfiar – ele falou colocando as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Pelo menos achei que só eu fosse me sentir constrangida. Que bom que não sou a única. – falei encostando minha cabeça no peito dele. – Foi um pouco divertido.

- Porque não estavam falando sobre você. – resmungou.

- Ah, você acha que agora que estou aqui fora com você eles não vão comentar nada sobre mim? – perguntei.

- Provavelmente já estão falando algo. – admitiu.

- Eu gostei deles. Todo mundo é um pouco efusivo demais, mas é interessante ver a forma que vocês interagem. Sempre foi assim?

- O quê?

- Todo mundo sacaneando todo mundo.

- Basicamente. – respondeu.

- Isso é bom, pelo menos eles não deixaram de te tratar diferente só porque você ficou famoso. Na verdade é até irônico ver uma cena dessas. O grande Edward Cullen sendo sacaneado pela família.

- Grande, é?

- Estou falando sério, Edward. Em algumas casas que fiquei era incrível ver o quanto o comportamento de alguns parentes havia mudado só porque alguém de mesmo sangue tinha virado uma celebridade.

- Eu sei. – falou bufando. – Só vamos ficar um pouquinho aqui. Daqui a pouco Zaza vai chamar a gente pra jantar e nós voltamos.

Ficamos lá fora por algum tempo sem falar muito, apenas observando o dia escurecer e a noite se aproximar. Assim como Edward havia dito, Zafrina veio nos chamar e entramos na casa para nos juntar a todos.

A janta fluiu sem mais assuntos constrangedores e foi confortável manter a companhia de todos. Durante certo momento Alice anunciou que traria para o aniversário da mãe o novo namorado. A notícia pareceu surpreender a todos, mas eu já não tinha dúvidas que Alice conseguiria o homem que desejou nos últimos dias.

Os pais de Edward, assim como Rosalie e Emmett, se despediram logo após terminarem a janta, alegando estarem cansados e que gostariam de relaxar para o churrasco que preparariam amanhã.

Alice aproveitou a saída da família para ir embora e dizer que ia dormir na casa de Jasper, mas não saiu sem antes fazer gestos obscenos quando Edward não estava vendo e dizer que Jasper era quase como uma máquina de sexo. Alguém deveria ensinar Alice sobre limites.

- Vou tomar um banho e deitar, você vem? – ele perguntou.

- Pro banho com você ou pro seu quarto?

- Pro quarto, mas se você quiser entrar no banho comigo eu te garanto que não tenho nada contra. Na verdade eu sou completamente a favor.

- Vou pro banho...no meu quarto. Te encontro no seu daqui a pouco.

- Ok, não demora.

- Beleza, pode deixar. Vou lavar só metade do corpo, a outra metade eu deixo pra amanhã.

- Essa é minha garota! – ele falou rindo.

Enquanto tomava banho – e lavava o corpo inteiro -, refleti sobre o dia e achei que as coisas tinham saído melhores do que eu esperava. A mãe de Edward provavelmente gostaria de conversar melhor comigo, mas eu já não me sentia tão intimidada quanto antes. Na verdade, a família parecia bem unida e com algumas características parecidas. Se eu havia me saído bem com Edward, me sentia confiante o suficiente para lidar com todos.

Ele já estava esparramado na cama do quarto quando abri a porta. Me joguei ao seu lado e enfiei o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Eu já te disse que amo seu cheiro de sabonete? – sussurrei.

- Não, mas pode continuar me cheirando que é bom.

- Cheiro de limpinho.

- Acho que essa é a intenção do sabonete. – ele respondeu rindo. – Dorme aqui de novo.

- Seus pais estão aqui.

- E daí? A gente não precisa fazer nada. Só dormir, que nem ontem.

- Mas se eu dormir aqui eles vão achar que a gente está fazendo alguma coisa.

- Carrapata, meus pais não ligam pra isso.

- Não vai pegar legal. Quando eles forem embora eu prometo que durmo aqui todos os dias.

- Ok, essa promessa eu gostei. – ele falou me dando um beijo.

Nós ficamos deitados assistindo TV e quando o programa que estava passando começou a me fazer bocejar sem parar, me despedi de Edward e fui para o meu quarto. O problema é que quando deitei na minha cama, ela estava fria, não tinha cheiro de sabonete e meu sono parecia ter ido embora. Não era a mesma coisa que a dele. Quando olhei pra o relógio e percebi que já estava rolando na cama por mais de uma hora, parei de lutar contra o que eu tanto queria.

Levantei da cama e caminhei até o quarto de Edward. O ar condicionado estava forte e corri para me enfiar embaixo das cobertas junto dele.

- Achei que você ia dormir no seu quarto. – ele falou.

- Não é a mesma coisa.

- Eu sei. – disse dando um beijo em minha testa e me puxando mais pra perto para me aquecer.

O abracei e juntei nossas pernas. Ele não demorou a pegar no sono e fiquei observando a maneira pacífica que ele dormia. Embora eu estivesse relaxada, meu coração estava disparado. O jeito que ele fazia com que eu me sentisse...

Eu estava certa. Não é a mesma coisa.

* * *

**N/A: No meu profile vocês encontram a escultura que Bella comprou pra Esme. Acho que era só isso que eu tinha pra colocar, nunca consigo lembrar direito.**

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "Vamos falar de coisa boa" e é o ponto de vista da Esme. Ela fala um pouco de cada filho, mas tem foco no Edward.**

**(OBS: **Tássia**, eu te enviei o extra semana retrasada e semana passada, mas aparentemente você não está recebendo porque não me mandou uma resposta confirmando. **Andria**, você não deixou e-mail aí não teve como mandar o extra). Dúvidas com o extra é só checar meu profile.**

**Então, sexta que vem eu tô de voltar com o churras da Esme. Vai rolar aquele pagodão, cerveja cristal, carne de gato no espetinho e muito clima de azaração.**

**Ok, mentira.**

**Beijos e até sexta! (mas o churrasco vai ter...VEM GENTE! Só trazer um engradado de cerveja).**


	15. Dia 14

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 14

Lembro de que quando tinha uns 14 anos, meu pai havia me dito que quando você gostava de uma pessoa, passava a suportar algumas coisas que te incomodavam. O assunto surgiu particularmente porque eu não tolerava que ele fosse me levar e buscar no colégio quando alguns amigos meus iam sozinhos desde os 12 anos. Fui capaz de aguentar até os 16 anos, quando, no meu aniversário, pedi como presente um carro velho que vi vendendo por um preço que sabia que seria acessível a ele. A partir da data em que minha caminhonete vermelha estava estacionada na garagem, nunca mais fui deixada no colégio por meu pai. Era verdade, quando você gosta de alguém é até capaz de suportar algumas coisas, mas não por muito tempo.

O motivo da minha recordação foi porque tinha mais ou menos 8 minutos que eu sentia alguém lambendo meu pé. Não queria acreditar que Edward tinha fetiche por pés e estava com os olhos fechados, respirando fundo e tentando deixá-lo satisfazer sua vontade, mas já não aguentava mais.

- Edward, você pode largar o meu pé, por favor! – protestei com os olhos fechados.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada com seu pé. – ele respondeu e quando abri os olhos, vi que era verdade.

Edward vestia uma bermuda xadrez e uma camisa branca. Estava em pé ao lado da cama, secando os cabelos e me olhando como se estivesse se divertindo com a minha expressão de confusão. Finalmente olhei para baixo, procurando saber quem lambia meu pé, e vi que Nessie estava deitada na cama bastante entretida com meu dedo mindinho.

- Ai graças a Deus você não tem fetiche por pé! – exclamei. – Achei que era você que estava lambendo meu dedo.

- Eca! – falou fazendo careta.

- Por que essa cara? Meu pé é limpinho.

- Não estou duvidando da sua higiene, Carrapata, mas definitivamente o que eu gosto de lamber não é pé. – falou dando seu sorriso torto e me deixando vermelha. Soltou uma risada pela minha reação.

- Por que você não me acordou? – perguntei sentando-me na cama e puxando Nessie para meu colo.

- Nessie estava arranhando a porta com a pata e eu levantei para deixá-la entrar. Depois a coloquei em cima da cama e fui tomar banho. Você estava dormindo tão tranquila que achei melhor não te acordar, mas quando voltei você estava murmurando coisas incompreensíveis com Nessie lambendo seus dedos.

- O que ela estava fazendo aqui em cima sozinha? Pobrezinha. – falei coçando a barriga dela. Era seu carinho favorito.

- Muita gente aqui em casa, ela não está acostumada. Deve ter ficado assustada.

- Você já vai descer? Me espera. – falei levantando da cama.

- Vou só ver se todo mundo já está acordado. Toma seu banho e me encontra lá embaixo pra tomar o café da manhã.

- Ok. Ei, espera. Que roupa eu coloco?

- Primeiro você me confunde com Nessie. Agora está me confundindo com Alice?

- Não, quero saber se me arrumo pra ficar dentro de casa ou se coloco biquíni para ficar na piscina.

- Você quem sabe. A gente deve tomar o café da manhã aqui dentro e depois ir lá pra fora preparar as coisas para o churrasco. Hoje está fazendo bastante sol, Rose e minha mãe definitivamente vão ficar deitadas querendo pegar um bronzeado.

- Ok. Daqui a pouco eu desço.

Entrei no meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido. Decidi colocar um vestido branco e o biquíni por baixo. Era uma peça nova e que ainda não tinha usado. Deveria me lembrar de não fazer movimentos bruscos, pois tudo que eu não queria era que a cortininha do meu biquíni saísse do lugar e dar a todos um show com meus peitos de fora.

Quando desci, a mesa estava cheia. Esme estava ao lado de Carlisle, Emmett sentava ao lado esquerdo do pai e Edward na cadeira oposta ao irmão, reservando um lugar para mim ao seu lado. Zafrina sentava à ponta da mesa, mas não vi sinal de Rosalie.

- Bom dia! – falei sentando no lugar reservado a mim. Edward, como de costume, me deu um beijo nos lábios na frente de todo mundo. _Tá aí alguém que não tem o mínimo de vergonha com demonstração de afeto._

- Bom dia! – responderam.

- Muito bom dia, hein? – Emmett falou dando um sorrisinho. – Eu vi que você não dormiu no seu quarto.

- Eu...É que... – tentei falar alguma coisa, mas nada saía da minha boca. Estava mortificada.

- Estou brincando. – Emmett deu uma gargalhada. – Na verdade eu nem subi as escadas, mas pela cor do seu rosto tenho certeza que a noite foi boa.

- Cala a boca. – Edward falou para Emmett e pelo movimento de seu corpo acho que estava chutando o irmão embaixo da mesa.

- Ela é tão divertida de brincar quanto você. – comentou para o irmão.

- Emmett, querido, cadê Rose para dar um jeito em você? – Esme perguntou.

- Ainda está dormindo. – respondeu tomando um gole de seu café.

- Edward, você pode parar de me chutar? – Carlisle pediu.

- Desculpa, era pra atingir Emmett. – falou dando mais um chute.

- Ainda está me chutando. – Carlisle disse mais uma vez

- Onde estão as porcarias das suas pernas? – Edward perguntou a Emmett.

- Pro alto. – respondeu e na mesma hora Edward deu um chute que tenho certeza que o atingiu. – Merda Edward, meu calcanhar!

- Para de sacanear minha namorada. – ameaçou. Não sei se ele estava tentando aparentar ser valente para mim, mas briga de chutar canela era algo que qualquer criança de 5 anos faria. Decidi ficar calada. Ele era fofo tentando me defender.

- Que horas vocês planejam ir lá pra fora fazer esse churrasco? – Zafrina perguntou. – Tem certeza que não precisam de minha ajuda?

- Não. Hoje é meu aniversário e você é minha convidada. – Esme falou e na mesma hora a ficha caiu. Era aniversário dela e eu ainda não havia lhe dado os parabéns.

- Ah meu Deus, me desculpa! – falei me levantando imediatamente e indo até o outro lado da mesa.

Não sei se foi a empolgação da manhã, ou até mesmo meu nervosismo fazendo com que eu tivesse ações que não eram de meu feitio, mas estava com meus braços ao redor de Esme e lhe desejando um feliz aniversário. Suspirei com alívio quando ela retribuiu meu abraço e agradeceu carinhosamente as felicitações, dizendo que era besteira me desculpar, já que Carlisle que convivia com ela todos os dias há mais de 30 anos, só havia lembrado de lhe dar os parabéns duas horas depois que eles estavam acordados.

Retornei ao meu lugar e nós comemos o café da manhã trocando apenas algumas palavras. Quando estávamos saindo da mesa, Rose chegou ao local dizendo que tomaria apenas um suco e que já nos acompanharia na piscina.

Edward subiu para trocar de roupa e eu ajudei os outros a levar algumas coisas para o lado de fora da casa. Eu estava impressionada com a quantidade de comida que eles haviam comprado e sinceramente não imaginava que seriam capazes de comer tudo aquilo. Com boa parte das coisas arrumadas, procurei algo para me ocupar enquanto Edward não descia, mas não havia muito com que pudesse contribuir.

- Bella, venha para cá com a gente. – Esme falou deitada em uma das camas com Rose ao seu lado.

Era hora de encarar a sogra e a cunhada.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei a elas sem saber o que dizer, sentando-me na outra cama.

- Tudo ótimo. – Esme respondeu. – Deixe os homens fazerem essas coisas. Se eles perceberem que tem alguém querendo ajudar demais vão deixar tudo em suas mãos.

- Ok. – falei dando um sorriso sem graça.

- Você está gostando de morar aqui? – Esme perguntou.

- Claro. Está sendo melhor do que eu poderia imaginar.

- Que pergunta óbvia, Esme. – Rose falou rolando os olhos. – Você acha que se ela não tivesse gostando ia ficar dormindo no quarto do seu filho?

- Rosalie! – Esme falou tentando censurar a nora com o olhar. – Desculpa Bella, tato social nunca foi a melhor qualidade de Rose.

- Ei, sem ofensas a minha pessoa! – Rose falou. – Ela guarda rancor só porque um dia eu fiz um comentariozinho inapropriado em uma das reuniõezinhas que ela estava fazendo com as amiguinhas metidas dela.

- Rose elas são boas senhoras. – Esme tentou defender.

- Esme, elas são um nojo de pessoas, não sei como você atura.

- Quando elas não estão comentando coisas fúteis é até interessante. – Esme falou – Fora que às vezes eu sinto como se estivesse assistindo aqueles seriados sobre donas de casas ricas que ficam gastando o dinheiro do marido com coisas idiotas, é uma boa forma de entretenimento ficar observando.

- Só você pra ter paciência com essas mulheres. – Rose falou. – Já me bastou _aquela_ vez.

- E você acha que elas iriam gostar de ver sua cara de novo depois das coisas que você disse? – Esme perguntou.

- Não é minha culpa! Bella, nós estávamos conversando sobre a viagem que uma das velhas cheias de plásticas falou que havia feito com o marido e como amou conhecer Acapulco. Na verdade quando ela contou essa história eu estava até entretida, porque tinha certeza que ela ia contar que deu um perdido no marido e tinha ido pra cama com um latino pauzudo.

- Rosalie, não use esses termos com a menina!

- Desculpa. Então, eu estava esperando que ela fosse contar que tinha traçado um cara de pau grande, mas triste engano. Acabou que ela disse que assim que retornou de lá tinha feito uma plástica de reconstituição do hímen. Sério, com tanto lugar pra velha fazer plástica, ela me faz na boceta? Eu não me aguentei e perguntei se no mesmo lugar que ela havia feito a cirurgia eles já estavam fazendo transplante de cérebro porque ela definitivamente precisava de um novo.

- Eu fiquei mortificada! – Esme falou rindo.

- Nem vem que depois você veio me dizer que concordava.

- Concordava, mas não ia dizer aquilo na frente dela, né? É incrível como aqui é diferente de Chicago. – Esme comentou. – As pessoas parecem viver de aparências.

- Eu sei, acredite. – comentei. – Tendo a oportunidade de viver 30 dias com algumas celebridades eu percebi que muita gente vive só de aparência.

- Ai, conta algum podre pra gente. – Rosalie pediu.

- Bem que eu queria, mas não posso. Questões contratuais e blá, blá, blá.

- Espero que você não esteja tendo a mesma impressão do meu filho. – Esme disse.

- De forma alguma. Edward é diferente. Ele fala tanta barbaridade que acho que aparência é o que menos importa para ele. – falei dando um sorriso, meus olhos imediatamente procurando por ele. Edward já havia retornado e estava em um canto da casa conversando com Emmett.

- Parece que alguém definitivamente foi fisgada por um Cullen. – Rose comentou sorrindo para mim.

- Esses aí são difíceis de largar. Não consigo desgrudar de Carlisle até hoje. – Esme falou olhando para o marido.

- Aparentemente parece que eles não conseguem largar a gente também. – Rosalie falou levantando e indo até Emmett que estava a chamando. Edward ajudava Carlisle com a churrasqueira.

- Edward está mudado. – Esme disse retomando nossa conversa.

- Já me falaram a mesma coisa. – comentei lembrando de uma conversa que tive com Zafrina.

- Eu me preocupava com ele. Não pelos motivos que Emmett costuma citar, mas porque Edward sempre foi diferente de Alice e Emmett. Os mais velhos sempre foram mais independentes, mas Edward era diferente deles. Desde pequeno, quando eu o levava para o parquinho, Alice tinha que puxá-lo pela mão para que ele se juntasse a ela e brincasse com as outras crianças. Quando a música entrou em seu caminho parecia que ele tinha se distanciado mais ainda das pessoas. Eu fico feliz que ele tenha achado outra paixão. Ninguém merece viver sozinho, muito menos meu caçula.

- É estranho escutar você retratar esse lado de Edward. Ele é tão extrovertido. Toda vez que alguém fala sobre esse Edward mais quieto, mais reservado, é até difícil acreditar que é a mesma pessoa.

- Edward mudou muito com a fama, mas felizmente não de uma forma negativa. Ele se sente confiante trabalhando nesse meio e acabou desabrochando, mas a vida não se resume a trabalho. A única vez que discuti com meu filho, o motivo foi exatamente esse. Se não bastasse o fato de que Edward sempre se dedicou a música, ainda arruma uma assessora que acha que trabalho é a única coisa que ele deve se focar.

- Nem me fale em Jessica. – murmurei.

- Aposto que ela deu um ataque quando soube que vocês estavam juntos.

- Ela não sabe ainda.

- Por quê? Não acredito que Edward não teve colhões suficiente para contar a ela.

- Ele queria contar. Na verdade eu quem pedi que ele não falasse nada. Jessica não é a primeira assessora chata com que tenho que lidar e sei que se Edward fosse comentar qualquer coisa sobre nosso relacionamento com ela, algum problema ia dar, principalmente porque o que eu vim fazer aqui é trabalhar e não arrumar um namorado.

- Por mim aquela mulher já teria sido demitida. E não se martirize, menina. Às vezes você acaba encontrando alguém especial nos momentos mais importunos.

- Espero que todos tenham a mesma visão que você. – falei com uma risada sem graça.

- Se pensarem o contrário, não dê ouvidos. A maneira como ele te olha, isso é o que me conforta. Saber que meu filho finalmente sabe o que é se apaixonar. Obrigada.

- A senhora não precisa me agradecer. Aliás, se tem alguém que deveria dizer obrigada, sou eu. Muito obrigada por fazer Edward. – disse rindo. – Ele me faz sorrir todos os dias, desde que coloquei meus pés aqui dentro.

- Ele é um bom menino. Juro que não estou falando isso porque ele é meu filho.

- Eu sei. – concordei vendo que Edward havia acabado de falar com Carlisle e se aproximava de nós. – E juro que não estou concordando porque ele é meu namorado.

- O que vocês tanto falam? – Edward questionou deitando na mesma cama que eu e colocando a cabeça em cima de minhas pernas. Minhas mãos começaram a fazer cafuné em seu cabelo.

- Estou apenas conhecendo minha nora. – Esme respondeu.

- E ela óbvio ganhou o selo de aprovação da sogra, né? – ele perguntou e eu estava ansiosa para saber o que ela ia dizer.

- É claro. Só pelo fato que ela aguenta lidar com você já ganha imediatamente minha aprovação. – ela brincou.

- Esse é o tipo de amor que eu recebo da minha família. – ele murmurou.

- Você sabe que estou brincando, meu anjo. Estou feliz por você. – ela disse se levantando e ao aproximar-se de Edward deu um beijo na bochecha dele e surpreendeu-me ao repetir o mesmo tipo de carinho comigo. – Vou dar uma mão pro seu pai porque ele não tem muito bom senso na hora de temperar a comida.

- Ela te encheu de perguntas?

- Não. Sua mãe é um amor de pessoa.

- Ela é. Ela gostou de você. - afirmou.

- Acho que sim. Nós mantemos uma boa conversa. Aliás, ela tocou em um assunto que me deixou curiosa.

- O quê?

- Ela falou que vocês brigaram uma vez por conta do trabalho e pareceu que Jessica estava envolvida nisso.

- Ah sim. Tem tempo que isso aconteceu e foi besteira. Minha mãe acha que Jessica é controladora e que eu deveria despedi-la porque se nem ela que é minha mãe impõe tal controle sobre mim, não acha que uma desconhecida deveria fazer isso. Eu acho que enquanto uma pessoa está sendo competente fazendo o trabalho que lhe foi pedido para ser feito, não há motivo para mandá-la embora. Minha mãe achava que Jessica me enchia de trabalho, mas todo começo de carreira é assim, toda oportunidade tem que ser aproveitada. Hoje em dia as coisas estão mais calmas.

- Só Jessica que continua chata. – resmunguei.

- Jessica não é a pessoa mais fácil de lidar, mas ela nunca deixou de ser competente.

- Você não acha que ela tem um tipo de amor platônico por você?

- Sinceramente? Acho que sim. Ela já deu a entender algumas vezes isso, mas tento passar por cima justamente pela competência dela. Se tem uma coisa que eu sempre tive absoluta certeza, é que Jessica se preocupa com minha carreira e isso é importante pra mim. Eu não gosto quando as pessoas comentam que algo existe entre nós dois porque normalmente acabam supondo isso pela forma que ela me trata, essa posse. Se Jessica realmente sente esse amor platônico por mim, as pessoas acharem que eu estou tendo algum tipo de relação mais íntima com ela só serve de combustível para ela continuar agindo da mesma maneira.

- Desculpa, acho que eu fui uma dessas pessoas. – falei lembrando do dia em que perguntei a ele se já havia se envolvido com Jessica.

- Tudo bem, não foi a primeira vez e provavelmente não vai ser a última. Até Alice já me questionou diversas vezes sobre isso. Não existe o funcionário perfeito, né? Todo mundo tem seu defeito, esse é o da Jessica.

- Queria eu ser compreensiva como você. Mal passo tempo com Jessica e já perdi as contas de quantas vezes tive vontade de tacar algum objeto cortante em cima dela.

- Não faça isso, Carrapata. Imagina se você for presa, o que será da minha vida?

- Você me visitaria na prisão?

- É claro. Ia tentar arrumar um plano de fuga pra você e tudo mais.

- Você podia cavar um buraco na minha cela. Cachorros são bons em cavar.

- Com certeza. Eu não ia sossegar enquanto não te tirasse de lá. Se bem que tem algo que deveríamos fazer antes.

- O que?

- Cadeias têm algemas. Ligue os pontos.

- Você ainda não esqueceu isso? – perguntei rindo lembrando do papo que tivemos ontem.

- Eu diria que só esqueceria quando se tornasse realidade, mas duvido que isso vá acontecer.

- Você é um pervertido. – falei rindo e me abaixando para dar um ligeiro beijo em seus lábios. – Cadê Alice? Achei que ela chegaria de manhã.

- Ótima forma de cortar meu barato citando minha irmã.

- Para de ser chato. Cadê ela?

- Não sei. Ela não disse que ia pra casa do namorado? Deve chegar daqui a pouco quando começarmos a preparar o churrasco.

- Acho que ela ficou chateada porque a gente não contou pra ela que estávamos namorando.

- Ficou nada. Alice não guarda rancor dessas coisas. Se ficou chateada foi por alguns minutos e depois deve ter até pulado de alegria porque nós estamos juntos.

- Falando nisso eu ainda não contei para Angela. Ela deve estar querendo me esganar porque não falo com ela há dias e disse que retornaria uma mensagem dela em breve e até agora não liguei.

- Por que não aproveita o momento e liga?

- Vou fazer isso. – falei levantando – Me espera aqui.

Meu celular estava desligado na mesinha de cabeceira do meu quarto e assim que o liguei, não parou de vibrar anunciando a chegada de várias mensagens. Como imaginei, havia quatro recados de Angela e um de Jacob.

**Bella, você falou que ia me retornar e até agora nada. ~ Ang**

**Estou tentando não me preocupar. ~ Ang**

**Ben está falando que você provavelmente está ocupada com o trabalho, espero que seja isso. ~ Ang**

**Sério, me liga assim que puder? Só pra eu ficar mais calma. ~ Ang**

**Espero que você não tenha me ligado para falar como foi a conversa porque está ocupada dando mais do que chuchu na serra. ~ Jake **

Digitei uma réplica rápida para Jake contando que estava junto com Edward e que em breve ligaria para ele com mais detalhes. Procurei em minha lista de contatos o número de Angela e liguei.

- Porra Bella, você me deixou preocupada! – ela atendeu de forma educada o telefone.

- Desculpa, eu estava ocupada.

- Ben falou isso, mas é que você nunca demorou pra retornar uma ligação minha, imaginei que algo sério poderia ter acontecido.

- Bom, algo sério aconteceu, mas pode ficar tranquila que não foi nada ruim.

- O que houve?

- Eu e Edward estamos meio que namorando.

- NAMORANDO?

- Merda Angela, não grita.

- Me desculpa. Meu Deus...

- Eu sei. – falei tímida.

- Fico feliz. Eu sabia que alguma coisa ia acabar acontecendo entre vocês. A sua cara de apaixonadinha te entrega.

- Eu não tenho essa cara.

- Tem sim, você acha que não te conheço? Espero que tudo dê certo. Ele parece ser boa pessoa.

- Ele é. – suspirei.

- Olha você! Suspirando e tudo!

- Para! – falei rindo. – Desculpa não ter ligado.

- Nada, tudo bem. Totalmente compreensível.

- Posso te ligar amanhã? A família de Edward está aqui.

- Já te apresentou pra família? Então é sério mesmo?

- Sim. Espero sim.

- Uau. Ok. Me liga mesmo, tá?

- Pode deixar. Beijos, até mais.

- Outros. Até! – ela disse e eu desliguei o celular novamente.

Edward ainda me aguardava deitado na cama. Rosalie e Emmett estavam na piscina jogando vôlei enquanto Nessie acompanhava a bola indo e voltando na beirada da piscina. Quando estava caminhando para sentar-me ao lado de Edward, algo chamou a minha atenção. Carlisle reclamava do calor e começou a levantar a camisa. Ele tinha um corpo incrível e mesmo sendo bem mais velho, ainda exibia alguns músculos definidos. De repente, percebi que ele estava olhando na minha direção e havia me visto observá-lo tirar a blusa, minha face ficou imediatamente corada e ele ainda piscou pra mim.

Ótimo, meu sogro viu que eu estava o secando. Corri para o lado de Edward e sentei-me na mesma hora esperando que mais ninguém tenha notado.

- Você estava olhando meu pai tirar a blusa? – Edward questionou.

- _Arg_, não acredito que você também viu! – murmurei.

- Não tem problema. – Edward falou rindo. – Meu pai já está acostumado. Quando Emmett trouxe Rosalie para casa as primeiras vezes ela soltava cada comentário na cara do meu pai que fazia com que todos nós morrêssemos de vergonha, menos ele, que achava engraçado e começava a rir.

- Eu nunca imaginei que Rosalie fosse tão cara de pau e boca suja como ela é. Ela parece tão fina.

- Ela é fina, mas nos termos dela, ela se considera "fina pra caralho". Nem minha mãe e Zafrina conseguiram dar um jeito naquele vocabulário cheio de palavrões.

- Eu gostei dela.

- Ela é boa pessoa. Emmett comentou que ela te achou simpática. Fico tranquilo que todos estejam se dando bem.

- Idem.

Rose e Emmett nos chamaram para entrar na piscina e jogar uma partida de vôlei com eles. Tirei meu vestido para poder entrar na água, mas assim que virei para poder descer as escadas, vi que Edward não tirava os olhos de mim. E depois que entrei na parte rasa da piscina, as coisas não melhoraram muito, já que toda vez que marcávamos algum ponto, Edward escolhia como forma de comemoração, dar um tapa em minha bunda alegando que sempre que assistia jogos de vôlei, via os jogadores comemorarem de tal forma.

Quando o churrasco ficou pronto, Esme chamou a todos para comer. Zafrina juntou-se a nós e alguns minutos depois, Alice chegou com Jasper.

Eu tentava não pensar nisso, mas toda vez que olhava para Jasper, lembrava do vídeo que Alice havia me mostrado em que uma loira peituda o chupava. Deus, eu estava frente a frente com um ator pornô. Que pra melhorar a situação ainda era namorado da minha cunhada. Não sei se tinha como a coisa ficar mais estranha.

- Gente, quero apresentar a vocês meu namorado, Jasper.

- Muito prazer. – ele falou acenando para todos nós, que retribuímos o cumprimento.

- Desculpa, mas eu te conheço de algum lugar? – Rose perguntou. – Seu rosto não me é estranho.

- Eu pensei a mesma coisa! – Esme comentou. – Você já frequentou a nossa casa alguma vez?

_Ok. Definitivamente tinha como as coisas ficarem mais estranhas._

- Não, tenho certeza que nunca nos vimos ao vivo. – Jasper disse sem graça enquanto Alice parecia tentar controlar uma risada ao lado dele.

- Deve ser alguém parecido então. – Esme se conformou e Rose pareceu concordar.

- Certamente. – ele disse.

- Você é daqui? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Sim. Nascido e criado.

- Você trabalha? – Carlisle perguntou mais uma vez. Alice estava rolando os olhos, provavelmente já acostumada com o tipo de interrogação que o pai fazia com seus namorados.

- Sim, senhor. Estou tentando trabalhar na parte de direção de filmes.

- Qual tipo de filme?

- Pai, deixa Jasper comer, por favor? Ele dirige filmes...de ação. Depois vocês conversam, vamos aproveitar o momento para dar atenção a alguém especial para todos nós que está fazendo aniversário hoje.

Carlisle pareceu satisfeito com o que a filha havia dito e virou-se para dar atenção a mulher, dando um carinhoso beijo nos lábios dela, fazendo com que Edward e Emmett soltassem sons como se estivessem com nojo.

Aproveitamos o momento que estávamos reunidos e decidimos que era a melhor hora para entregar os presentes de Esme. Edward tinha comprado para sua mãe um par de brincos de esmeralda dizendo que não tinha esquecido o quanto Esme havia elogiado os brincos de mesmo modelo que Angelina Jolie havia usado em uma cerimônia do Oscar. Alice entregou a mãe um relógio _vintage_ que tinha encontrado num antiquário e sabia que ficaria ótimo na sala da casa dos pais.

Quando Esme começou a desembrulhar meu presente, eu estava morrendo de nervosismo. Porém a expressão que fez quando viu a escultura não me deixou dúvidas que havia gostado do presente. Ela me agradeceu e disse que sabia exatamente onde colocar a bela imagem. Depois foi a vez de ver o presente de Emmett, que havia comprado um porta retrato digital e já armazenado diversas fotos.

As imagens pareciam estar em ordem cronológica. Primeiro com a foto do casamento de Esme e Carlisle, depois os dois juntos no hospital com um bebê que imaginava ser Emmett. A próxima era do dia em que Alice havia nascido. Esme segurava a menina no colo e Carlisle estava ao lado com Emmett pendurado em seu pescoço. Como era de se esperar, a foto seguinte mostrava o dia em que Edward havia chegado ao mundo. A imagem me fez sorrir imediatamente. Emmett tentava subir na cama, Esme tinha Edward nos braços e Alice estava praticamente se jogando do colo de Carlisle para poder observar melhor o irmãozinho. A próxima imagem a aparecer era os três irmãos em escadinha, todos de mãos dadas.

- Quem diria que Alice um dia foi mais alta que eu. – Edward comentou.

- Ei, eu fui mais alta que você até os nove anos! – Alice protestou.

- Fiquem quietos! – Esme falou calando os dois.

Todos começaram a rir com a foto que entrou em sequência. Alice estava chorando olhando para o vestido rosa que estava todo sujo de lama, Emmett olhava com cara de inocente para câmera, mas as mãos sujas não deixavam dúvidas que ele era o culpado pela sujeira na roupa da irmã. Edward estava ao lado deles rindo e com a boca toda suja de lama.

- A gente não podia deixar esses três sozinhos um minuto que dava nisso. – Esme disse rindo.

A nova imagem tinha toda família, incluindo Zaza. Emmett estava em frente a um bolo que indicava que aquele era seu aniversário de 13 anos. Ele estava fantasiado de Super-Homem, Alice de fada, Edward de Elvis, Carlisle de Chaplin, Esme de Ariel e Zaza de vovó da Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Na próxima fotografia todos já estavam mais velhos e era a primeira fotografia que Rosalie aparecia. Depois fotos individuais foram aparecendo. Primeiro Edward tocando piano, Emmett se formando na faculdade e por último, Alice sendo pega em flagrante mexendo em uma gaveta que não pertencia a ela.

De repente, uma foto do dia anterior surgiu no porta-retratos. Eu nem sabia da existência daquela foto, mas ela estava lá. Edward e eu estávamos abraçados, Emmett dava uma gargalhada, Rosalie estava com um pedaço de frango na mão e Alice com a boca aberta – provavelmente contando alguma história. Esme e Carlisle observavam a cena de longe, sorrindo.

- Quem tirou essa foto? – perguntei curiosa.

- Eu! – Zafrina disse dando uma piscadela.

- Eu amei o presente. – Esme disse preparando para guardar o presente.

- Calma, tem mais uma. – Emmett disse e todos nós voltamos a prestar atenção nas fotografias.

Uma foto de ultrassonografia surgiu na tela e um balãozinho escrito "Oi, vovó" estava desenhado na imagem. Olhamos na mesma hora para Rosalie que apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando que estava de fato esperando um bebê. Esme estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e levantou na mesma hora para parabenizar o casal. Zazá também não conseguiu esconder o quão emocionada estava por ganhar seu primeiro bisnetinho. Emmett e Rose receberam congratulações de todos nós e pareciam estar nas nuvens com a notícia. Eles tinham descoberto a gravidez há apenas uma semana, mas não viam a hora de poder compartilhar a felicidade com toda família.

Fizemos milhões de perguntas a Rosalie e Esme começou a dar diversos conselhos para a nora. Alice estava torcendo para que o bebê fosse uma menina, alegando que roupas de meninas eram mil vezes mais bonitas que de meninos. Alguns grupos foram se juntando e vários assuntos foram surgindo.

Certo momento, Carlisle pediu a atenção de todos nós e perguntou se gostaríamos de curtir o típico passatempo da família Cullen. Todos deram uma resposta afirmativa, porém Jasper e eu não sabíamos exatamente do que eles estavam falando. Edward então explicou que toda vez que eles tinham algum almoço em família, tiravam a tarde para brincar de mímica, coisa que faziam desde pequenos.

O tema escolhido foi filmes. Um time era formado por mim, Edward, Esme e Carlisle. O outro por Rose, Emmett, Jasper e Alice. Zafrina ficou encarregada de ser a juíza caso ocorresse alguma discórdia entre os grupos.

Tenho que admitir que me exaltei um pouco, mas não estava sozinha. Carlisle era tão competitivo quanto eu e graças a nossa grande capacidade de adivinhação, ganhamos de lavada do outro time. Edward estava um pouco chateado porque eu fiquei nervosa uma vez e disse que ele era muito burro – eu estava fazendo mímica de "O Iluminado", tentando reproduzir a clássica cena em que o menino andava de triciclo pela casa e se deparava com as duas meninas, mas Edward ficava insistindo que eu estava imitando o boneco de "Jogos Mortais" que também andava num triciclo. Ele pareceu melhorar de humor quando eu pulei de felicidade o enchendo de beijos por ter acertado a última mímica de Emmett.

O dia já estava escuro quando paramos de jogar e Carlisle preparou mais alguns pedaços de carne para comermos. Demetri e Marcus, os outros funcionários da casa, até chegaram a se juntar a nós durante alguns minutos para comer um pouco do churrasco.

- Desculpa ter te chamado de burro, não foi de propósito. – falei sentada no colo de Edward.

- Tudo bem. Você estava um pouco fora do normal.

- Eu não sei o que acontece comigo quando aceito jogar alguma coisa. – lamentei.

- Tudo bem, Carrapata. Se isso me serviu para alguma coisa foi pra nunca mais deixar você participar de competições. Pelo menos não enquanto eu estiver por perto.

- Eu fico ruim desse jeito? – questionei.

- Você não notou que uma hora eu estava com as mãos entre as pernas me protegendo? Dava medo. Pelo menos meu pai agora encontrou uma companheira de jogo. Já estou até vendo que na próxima reunião de família ele vai fazer de tudo pra ter você no time dele. Alguém tem que dar um jeito nessas tradições.

- Ele é divertido. Toda sua família é, na verdade. Hoje foi legal.

- Foi mesmo.

Nós comemos mais um pouco e Alice se despediu, dizendo que acompanharia Jasper – desta vez felizmente sem fazer movimentos obscenos. Logo em seguida foi a vez de Zafrina entrar na casa. Esme e Carlisle não permaneceram por muito tempo e não demoraram a nos dizer boa noite. Rose e Emmett ficaram conversando um pouco mais conosco e Edward estava ainda surpreso com a notícia que seria titio. Quando Rose começou a pegar no sono deitada na cama em frente a piscina, Emmett decidiu que era melhor se despedir de nós.

- Quando chega essa hora ela não pode se encostar em algum lugar que começa a dormir. – Emmett comentou pegando a mulher no colo. – Ah Edward, deixei a parada pra você do lado do seu computador.

- Valeu.

- O que ele deixou pra você? – perguntei curiosa quando Emmett entrou na casa.

- Um filme. Tá afim de ver?

- Tudo bem, mas queria dar um mergulho antes. A água parece tão convidativa.

- Pode entrar. A gente assiste de dentro da piscina, a água tá aquecida.

Eu entrei na piscina e a água estava de fato maravilhosa e quentinha. Edward estava colocando o DVD para assistirmos e assim que tudo estava pronto, mergulhou na piscina e ressurgiu atrás de mim. Colocou os braços ao meu redor e deu um beijo em meu pescoço.

- Que filme é esse? – indaguei olhando para a cena que era projetada na casa.

- Não sei. Não tinha nada escrito no DVD que Emmett me deu, ele deve ter feito uma cópia.

- Parece meio amador. – comentei.

- Deve ser algum filme _indie_. Eles adoram usar esse tipo de filmagem amadora e depois falar que é algo conceitual.

- Pode ser. – concordei.

Comecei a prestar atenção na história para entender sobre o que o filme falava. Uma mulher estava na cozinha lavando a louça quando, de repente, ao puxar a torneira, um jato d'água foi direto em sua direção, molhando por completo sua blusa branca. Ela tentava fechar a torneira, mas era em vão. A loira foi então até o telefone e chamou o encanador.

- Edward, você tem certeza que isso é um filme _indie_? Estou achando que isso tem _um quê_ de filme erótico.

- Não tenho certeza, mas normalmente esses filmes adoram colocar uma cena de sacanagem. Provavelmente é isso.

- É... – respondi ainda duvidosa.

Foquei novamente no filme. O encanador havia chegado e a moça tinha pedido licença para pegar uma toalha. Ao retornar, ela esfregava a toalha nos seios e o encanador estava, aparentemente, somente sem camisa, já que a bancada da cozinha impedia que a parte inferior de seu corpo fosse vista. Porém, assim que a frase "eu vou te ensinar a mexer no cano" saiu da boca dele, a câmera mudou de ângulo e um encanador completamente nu era visto.

- Bella? Eu não acho mais que isso seja um filme _indie_.

- Não. Isso definitivamente é um filme pornô.

- Maldito Emmett! – Edward exclamou indo até a beira da piscina e esticando o braço para pegar o controle do projetor. O problema foi que assim que ia pressionar o botão para desligar o aparelho, o controle escapuliu de sua mão molhada e foi parar direto na água.

- Edward! – gritei vendo o controle afundar na piscina.

- Merda, merda, merda! – ele repetiu e mergulhou atrás do controle. Olhando para o filme, vi que o encanador já tinha se encarregado de tirar a roupa da loira e a jogar na bancada da cozinha.

- Não adianta, ele está molhado! – falei enquanto Edward tentava exaustivamente apertar o botão do controle que não parava de pingar água.

- Merda! – xingou olhando para o filme quando a mulher gemia compulsivamente.

- As pessoas da casa podem escutar isso? – perguntei preocupada. _Imagina se os pais dele escutam isso?_

- Dentro da casa não porque o som não está tão alto para chegar lá, mas se Demetri ou Marcus estiverem no portão, definitivamente devem achar que a gente está fazendo sexo. – falou subindo as escadas com pressa e indo até o computador desligar o filme.

Saí da piscina e fui até Edward – que agora estava sentado em uma das camas que ficavam no local. Sentei-me de lado nas pernas dele e roubei um beijo rápido.

- Desculpa, eu realmente não sabia do que se tratava o filme. - falou exibindo certa preocupação.

- Tudo bem. Tenho que admitir que foi até engraçado, mas por que você ficou nervoso daquele jeito? Não é como se eu nunca tivesse visto um filme pornô na minha vida.

- Eu sei, mas não queria que você pensasse que eu tinha colocado um filme assim de propósito só pra te provocar ou tentar algo a mais.

- Eu não pensei isso. – falei colocando minha cabeça no ombro dele. – Você é inteligente o suficiente pra saber que eu não preciso de um filme assim para desejar você. Às vezes, quando você me beija eu tenho que me controlar para não pedir mais.

- Por que você se controla?

Era uma pergunta simples e embora nós já tenhamos discutido sobre sexo e minha vontade de esperar mais um pouco, eu também não sabia por que me controlava. Edward já tinha me provado que queria assumir nosso relacionamento, me apresentou para os pais e a maneira que me tratava não me deixava dúvidas que ele não era mais um James em minha vida.

- Não sei. Acho que tenho medo de estragar tudo. – respondi ainda com a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Você não vai estragar tudo.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque o que eu sinto por você é maior do que isso. – ele afirmou.

A forma honesta que Edward sempre expôs o que sentia nunca deixava de me surpreender e de certa maneira eu até invejava a facilidade que ele tinha em falar as coisas que se passavam por sua mente e coração. Eu queria expressar meus sentimentos também, sem os controlar.

- Me beija. – falei levantando a cabeça e olhando nos olhos dele. – Eu confio em você.

Ele me olhou de forma estranha – como se duvidasse que eu realmente havia pedido isso, mas acabou cedendo. Beijou meus lábios, meu queixo e meu pescoço, dando leves mordidas pelo meio do caminho. Me virei em seu colo e coloquei cada perna minha ao lado de seu corpo, de modo que pudéssemos ficar cara a cara. Ele voltou a dar atenção a meus lábios e eu fui atrás de uma de suas mãos. A língua dele era quente dentro de minha boca e eu queria mais. E mais. E mais. Coloquei a mão dele em meu seio e o beijei com força. Sua mão não se movia e descolei nossos lábios, mantendo no máximo um centímetro de distância entre nossas bocas. Conseguia sentir o ar de sua respiração em meu rosto.

- Eu confio em você. – repeti. – Eu quero você sem ter que controlar o que eu sinto.

Como resposta ele voltou seus lábios aos meus e sua mão começou a massagear meu seio. Notando que eu respondia de forma positiva ao seu toque, afastou o biquíni e deixou sua mão quente fazer contato direto com minha pele gelada pelo clima noturno. Sua mão explorava meu corpo com curiosidade, procurando saber do que eu gostava. Apertou meu mamilo e um gemido saiu de minha boca. Não demorou muito para que ele substituísse sua mão com seus lábios e língua.

Chupou um mamilo e assoprou logo em seguida, deixando todo meu corpo arrepiado. Uma de suas mãos caminhou pelas minhas costas e apertou meu bumbum com força, me trazendo mais pra perto de seu corpo. Sua boca deu atenção a meu outro seio e um gemido novamente saiu de meus lábios, desta vez quando ele passou levemente os dentes em meu mamilo e o soltou. Como uma doce tortura, ele passava a língua vagarosamente por meu pescoço, até que finalmente juntou nossas bocas e me deu um beijo.

Colocou a mão direita entre nossos corpos e a passou pela minha barriga, até parar com seus dedos próximos a parte inferior de meu biquíni. Esperava que ele fosse passar os dedos por baixo da peça, mas acabou colocando toda palma por cima do biquíni e fazendo pressão sobre meu sexo. Aquilo já era o suficiente para me deixar ofegante.

Ele continuou a me tentar e achei que ficaríamos somente nisso, mas quando menos esperava, a mão esquerda dele puxou meu biquíni para o lado e seus dedos fizeram contato com minha parte mais íntima pela primeira vez. Eu estava extremamente excitada e dois de seus dedos entraram com facilidade dentro de mim. Ele começou a mexer os dedos e meus quadris mexiam involuntariamente como resposta.

- Carrapata, você não faz ideia do quanto eu queria que você estivesse se mexendo desse jeito com meu pau dentro de você. – falou em meu ouvido.

- Eu faço sim. – falei com dificuldade, ofegando. – Não é o seu dedo que eu estou imaginando dentro de mim.

- Carrapata?

- Hmmm...isso...Que?

- Se você está imaginando meu pau dentro de você, só queria te avisar que eu sou maior que dois dedos. – falou retirando os dedos de dentro de mim e fazendo pressão no meu clitóris.

Eu estava tentando falar, alguma coisa, mas não sabia exatamente o quê. Os dedos de Edward se moviam com mais agilidade e meu corpo ficava cada vez mais quente. Quando percebi que tudo estava se tornando intenso demais, juntei meus lábios aos deles e gemi em sua boca, finalmente deixando um orgasmo tomar conta de meu corpo. Edward cessou o contato com minha pele e puxou meu biquíni para o lugar certo, não parando em momento algum com seus beijos.

Coloquei a mão próxima a bermuda dele e estava pronta para abrir o botão, mas antes que pudesse o fazer, ele sugeriu que fossemos para dentro da casa. Me levantei, peguei meu vestido e Edward fez o mesmo em seguida, tentando se arrumar dentro da bermuda, mas a roupa estava molhada e grudando em seu corpo.

- Calma ai, essa porcaria tá me incomodando a andar. - falou virando e pegando uma toalha que estava em cima da cama. Tirou o bermudão e amarrou a toalha em volta do corpo. – Pronto, vamos lá pra dentro.

Estávamos próximos a porta quando ele me pegou no colo e entramos pela cozinha. Tentávamos ser silenciosos, mas Edward não parava com seus beijos e não tendo noção por onde andávamos, acabou esbarrando na cadeira da mesa de jantar.

- Shhh! Seus pais e irmão estão aqui, não faz barulho! – sussurrei sobre seus lábios.

- Eu estou tentando!

- Me segue. – falei saindo do colo dele e caminhando até a escada que dava para o segundo andar, mas antes de subir os degraus, encostei-me à parede e o chamei com o dedo indicador. Não sei como, mas eu me sentia confiante. Talvez fosse o êxtase provocado pelo orgasmo. Queria deixar ele louco, da mesma forma que sempre me deixava.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou chegando mais perto e eu então o puxei para um beijo.

Coloquei a mão no centro da toalha e senti a excitação dele. Puxei o pano e ele caiu em seus pés. Olhei para baixo e o vi pela primeira vez, pronto para mim. O segurei em minha mão e o acariciei uma, duas, três vezes. Empurrei Edward para trás e abaixei um pouco, o suficiente para conseguir passar meus lábios e língua por toda extensão de sua ereção, o cobrindo com minha saliva. Antes de levantar dei uma lambida logo abaixo de sua cabeça que fez com que ele soltasse um prazeroso gemido. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei. Minha mão não cessando em momento algum seus movimentos para cima e para baixo. Os sons que ele fazia toda vez que minha palma passava pela cabeça de seu membro me tentavam mais ainda.

- Quieto. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Se você fizer barulho alguém pode vir até aqui e eu vou ter que parar.

- Merda, Bella! – ele falou colocando a cabeça em meu pescoço, sua respiração forte. Quando minha outra mão fez uma leve massagem em seu saco, ele mordeu meu pescoço. Com força.

- Porra, Edward, meu pescoço! – gritei sussurrando, se é que isso era possível.

- Desculpa. – ele falou colocando cada mão em uma de minhas coxas e me suspendendo com a ajuda da parede. Surpreendida pelo movimento, larguei sua ereção e coloquei minhas mãos nos ombros dele, procurando equilíbrio.

Ele ficou entre minhas pernas e me posicionou na altura que queria, aproximando nossos quadris e esfregando sua ereção em mim, a única coisa nos separando era o fino tecido de meu biquíni. Ele pressionava com força e meus quadris também se moviam no mesmo ritmo, meu bumbum fazendo barulho toda vez que batia na parede.

- Puxa o biquíni. – ele falou. – Eu preciso entrar em você.

- Merda. – falei tirando uma de minhas mãos do ombro dele e tentando afastar a peça de roupa que estava em nosso caminho.

- _Puta que pariu!_ – ouvi uma voz abafada gritar.

- O que foi isso? – perguntei a Edward. _Será que alguém tinha escutado a gente? Ah meu Deus!_

- O que? – perguntou beijando meu pescoço.

- Presta atenção. – falei me apoiando novamente no ombro dele, desta vez com medo que alguém pudesse nos ver nesse estado.

-_ Fala mais. Eu gosto quando você fala sacanagem._ – ouvi mais uma vez uma voz abafada falar, mas dessa vez identifiquei o som como a mãe de Edward.

- Que porra é essa? – Edward falou me colocando no chão e olhando em direção ao quarto dos pais.

- _Você não sabe o quanto eu gosto de foder sua bunda._ – falou quem eu só podia imaginar ser Carlisle.

Ah meu Deus. Os pais de Edward estavam fazendo sexo. E a gente está ouvindo!

- Que porra é essa? – Edward perguntou novamente apontando para porta e olhando para mim como se estivesse apavorado.

- _Eu sei que o vibrador era seu presente de aniversário, mas eu consigo sentir ele vibrando em mim também toda vez que você enfia._ – Carlisle disse com um gemido.

- _Vai com força...Assim!_ – Esme disse finalizando com um gemido alto.

- Acho que eu vou vomitar. – Edward falou.

- Vamos lá pra cima, vem. – disse puxando ele pela mão e pegando meu vestido e a toalha dele do chão.

Nós fomos para o quarto de Edward e ele sentou na cama. Sua expressão de desespero ao mesmo tempo que me fazia ter vontade de consolá-lo, também me dava vontade de rir.

- Tá tudo bem, Edward. – falei passando a mão no cabelo dele.

- Eu acabei de escutar meus pais transando e tenho certeza que tinha um vibrador no meio. Não está tudo bem.

- Deixa eles. Aposto que sua mãe está curtindo o presentão de aniversário. – falei e ele praticamente me fuzilou com os olhos. Eu não aguentei e comecei a rir da comédia da situação. – Desculpa. Você não pode negar que foi um pouquinho engraçado.

- Eu quero voltar no tempo. – resmungou.

- Deixa isso pra lá. Que tal se a gente se divertir também? – perguntei tirando a parte de cima do biquíni e em seguida a parte inferior, tentando distraí-lo.

- Carrapata? Ele parou de funcionar. – falou olhando para seu membro que agora estava totalmente flácido.

- Vamos dormir, então? – perguntei. Talvez o que aconteceu tivesse sido um sinal que as coisas não deveriam acontecer desse jeito. – Amanhã é um novo dia e tenho certeza que você não vai tá pensando mais nisso.

- Ok. – concordou.

Ele colocou uma samba canção e eu peguei um blusão dele para dormir. Assim que nos deitamos na cama, ele colocou os braços ao meu redor e aproximou o corpo do meu. Estava quase pegando no sono, quando ouvi a voz dele.

- Carrapata?

- Fala, Cachorro.

- Eu acho que meus pais quebraram ele.

- Quebraram o quê?

- Meu pau. Você está com a bunda bem na direção dele, sem calcinha e ele continua mole.

- Para de pensar nisso. Isso acontece com todo homem, vamos dormir.

- E se acontecer mais de uma vez?

- Não tem problema.

- Não?

- Não. O que eu sinto por você é maior que isso.

E realmente era.

* * *

**N.A: Antes que me chamem de **_**cockblocker**_** (ou **_**empata foda**_**), só quero deixar claro que é tudo culpa da Esme e do Carlisle. Peço novamente que não coloquem meu nome no macumba online.**

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "Os sábios conselhos do irmão mais velho" e é uma conversa entre Edward e Emmett. **

**IMPORTANTE****: FF tá de brinks na hora de responder as reviews e só me deixa fazer isso por PM. **Karol**, não teve como mandar o extra porque você não deixou o email. **maylovely**, você não habilitou a função de PM aí não consegui te enviar o extra. Pessoal que comentou o capítulo anterior e por algum motivo não recebeu o extra, me avisem! DÚVIDAS? SÓ OLHAR MEU PROFILE.**

**O filme que eles assistiram não foi baseado em nenhum que eu tenha visto, embora ache que a indústria de filmes adultos já deve ter pensado no trocadilho de um encanador falando pra "pegar no cano" (ou ao menos deveriam).**

**Beijos e até sexta!**


	16. Dia 15

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

**Esse capítulo é dedicado especialmente a Carol Venancio (autora que provavelmente 90% do fandom conhece) que está fazendo aniversário hoje (20/05). Ae deem parabéns para ela! Venancio, parabéns pelo dia de hoje, desejo tudo de bom pra você e essas viadagens de aniversário que eu nunca sei o que falar! Espero que possamos nos ver novamente este ano e compartilhar risadas, histórias, idiotices, comida (HAHAHA), menos o álcool, isso aí a gente não compartilha. E claro, continue **_**venanciando**_** porque acordar com uma maluca falando "O que foi? Eu sei que vocês estão olhando para o meu cabelo!" é sempre impagável. Obrigada pela companhia nas madrugas no nosso write along (que incrivelmente vira mais um papo de TMI do que escrita propriamente dita) e pela amizade. Aproveite seu dia! Com amor, Caroline. (awww)**

**AGORA CHEGA DE VIADAGEM. VAMOS LER, GENTE LINDA, QUE O CAPÍTULO TÁ ENORME.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 15

O estrondoso barulho do despertador de Edward ecoava pelo quarto. Rolei na cama, tentando me espreguiçar e tirar o sono do corpo. Quando virei o rosto à procura de meu namorado, vi que ele estampava um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- O que houve para você estar tão sorridente assim?

- Ainda funciona. – falou apontando com gosto para a tenda que estava formada em sua cueca samba-canção.

- Eu sabia que ele voltaria a funcionar em breve. – comentei passando a mão por cima da cueca dele e oferecendo um pequeno afago à sua ereção. - Por que o despertador tocou? A gente já vai sair pro VMA?

- Não, mas eu estou aguardando uma ligação e preciso estar acordado para lidar com essas coisas.

- Quanto tempo a gente ainda tem?

- Uns 15, 20 minutos. – disse; seu olhar mostrava que ele também estava pensando em como aproveitar o tempo que nos restava antes que tivéssemos que seguir com nosso dia.

Por mais que estivesse com vontade de finalizar o que começamos ontem, não queria que nossa primeira vez juntos se resumisse a uma rapidinha. Decidi, então, retribuir o orgasmo que ele havia me proporcionado ontem de outra forma.

Me movi na cama, colocando cada perna minha ao lado do corpo dele. Dei um curto beijo em sua boca e desci, aos poucos, meu corpo. Ele colocou as mãos em minha coxa e tentou me segurar quando meu sexo desnudo fez contado com sua ereção através da cueca, mas as retirei de minha pele e continuei meu trajeto. Fui puxando sua cueca até que ela ficasse mais ou menos na altura de seus joelhos e assim que ele estava livre, tomei sua ereção em minha mão, acariciando-a para cima e para baixo.

Satisfeita com a reação dele - que mostrou puro entusiasmo com meu toque - inclinei-me um pouco e passei a língua pela cabeça de seu membro, sentindo-o ficar mais rígido em minha palma.

- Eu vou ficar tão puto se isso for um sonho. – Edward murmurou.

Virei o rosto e percorri com a língua o caminho de suas bolas até seu topo, envolvendo meus lábios em sua cabeça e o sugando devagar, sem parar os movimentos de minha mão que massageava o que não cabia em minha boca. Aumentei um pouco o ritmo, mas ainda mantinha meus lábios somente ao redor de sua extremidade.

Olhei para a cara de Edward e vi que ele observava tudo que eu fazia, emitindo sons que demonstravam sua satisfação. Desci meus lábios um pouco mais, tentando colocar o máximo que conseguia dentro de minha boca.

- Puta que pariu! – bramiu.

Sua respiração saia arquejada, ele fechou os olhos e cerrou os lábios. Suguei meu caminho de volta e retirei meus lábios por completo de sua ereção, espalhando com minha palma a saliva que havia ficado em seu topo.

- Abre os olhos – falei. – Eu gosto quando você olha.

- Isso é bem melhor que minha imaginação. – ele disse reabrindo os olhos e me fitando com intensidade. _Quer dizer que ele já havia imaginado isso? Não poderia dizer que estava surpresa._

Passei meu dedo indicador pela cabeça de seu membro e logo em seguida fiz o mesmo trajeto com a língua. Envolvi minha boca ao seu redor novamente e chupei num ritmo mais acelerado.

Ele começou a mexer os quadris, levantando a bunda da cama e fazendo com que mais de seu membro entrasse em minha boca. Retirei meus lábios de sua ereção e resolvi dar um pouco mais de atenção para seu saco, lambendo-o e chupando devagar. Minha mão acariciava seu membro com rapidez e pelo jeito que Edward mexia os quadris, sabia que não faltava muito para que ele começasse a gozar. Retornei meus lábios para sua excitação e o chupei com mais vontade. Não demorou muito para que ele anunciasse que iria gozar.

Engoli tudo que ele tinha para me dar e assim que fui oferecer uma lambida final, a porta do quarto se abriu.

- Hoje é dia de VMAHMEUDEUS! – Alice gritou tampando os olhos e saindo correndo do quarto.

- Ai que vergonha! – lamuriei saindo de cima de Edward e rolando na cama, escondendo meu rosto com o travesseiro. Edward puxou o travesseiro de minha face e abaixou-se dando um beijo casto em meus lábios.

- Se eu acordar assim todos os dias, juro que serei o homem mais feliz da Terra.

- Edward, por um acaso você estava em um universo paralelo quando sua irmã entrou no quarto e me viu fazendo sexo oral? – resmunguei tampando o rosto novamente com a mão.

- Bem feito pra ela. Quem sabe assim Alice não aprende a bater na porta antes de sair entrando no quarto dos outros? Que a sirva de lição. – comentou tirando minhas mãos de cima do meu rosto.

- Não sei com que cara irei olhar para ela quando a gente descer.

- Com a mesma de sempre. Sem paranoias uma hora dessas. – falou passando a mão pelas minhas pernas; seus dedos caminhavam pela minha coxa. – Quem sabe um pouco de distração?

- A gente ainda tem tempo? – questionei sentindo a mão dele se aproximar cada vez mais de onde eu desejava, porém antes que pudesse obter sucesso, o celular tocou interrompendo o que viria a acontecer.

- Será que se eu ignorar ele para de tocar? – Edward questionou observando o aparelho de longe.

- Atende logo. – falei sentando-me na cama e puxando o blusão para baixo.

Ele atendeu o celular e não foi surpresa quando disse o nome de Jessica, fazendo com que eu rolasse os olhos. Saí da cama e fiquei na frente dele, dando um beijo em sua bochecha e tentando fazer uma mímica que ia tomar banho, mas assim que virei, ele me puxou pela cintura, provocando minha queda em seu colo e lascou um beijo em minha boca, afastando o celular para que sua assessora não escutasse o que se passava.

- Me espera pra tomar banho com você. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Não. Se você tomar banho comigo a gente nunca vai sair do chuveiro. – cochichei em seu ouvido.

- Eu deveria ver algo ruim nisso?

- Me deixa levantar. Termina sua ligação, toma banho e bate no meu quarto porque eu com certeza não vou encarar sua irmã sozinha.

- Ok. – respondeu tirando o braço que estava ao meu redor.

Ele retornou o celular para orelha e assim que me levantei deu um beliscão em meu bumbum, fazendo com que eu soltasse um grito fino pela ação inesperada.

- Num foi nada não, sem querer pisei na patinha de Nessie. – falou ao celular provavelmente tentando disfarçar meu grito.

Lancei-lhe um olhar de reprovação – que foi respondido com um sorriso torto -, e abri a porta do quarto rezando para não dar de cara com algum parente de Edward, especialmente Alice.

Entrando no quarto, separei a roupa que iria usar e coloquei-a em cima da cama, seguindo direto para o banheiro. Tomei um banho morno, cantarolando algumas canções que vinham em minha cabeça. Quando me dei por satisfeita desliguei a água e me sequei enrolando a toalha em meu corpo. Assim que caminhei para o quarto levei um susto com Edward deitado em cima da cama... com minha calcinha na mão.

- O que você está fazendo? – questionei indo para o lado dele e arrancando minha calcinha de suas mãos.

- Te esperando. Você falou que não ia descer sozinha.

- Para me esperar quieto, não para mexer nas minhas coisas. – falei virando de costas e colocando minha calcinha, ainda com a toalha cobrindo meu corpo.

- Só queria ver que roupa você ia vestir. – justificou.

- Ah é? Qual a cor da blusa que eu escolhi? Sem espiar! – falei vendo que ele tentou desviar o olhar para a blusa que estava sobre a cama.

- Rosa? – disse sem ter certeza do que estava falando.

- É verde! – falei levantando a peça de roupa.

- Merda.

- Cara de pau. – murmurei vestindo o sutiã e jogando a toalha em cima da cama.

Continuei a me vestir, enquanto Edward ficava quieto na cama, seus olhos não saindo de mim um minuto sequer.

- Já cansou de olhar ou quer que eu dê uma voltinha? – questionei olhando para ele.

- Na verdade eu preferia que agora você começasse a tirar a roupa, de preferência devagar e fazendo alguma dança sensual, mas eu me contento com uma voltinha. – disse sorrindo

- Você não tem jeito, né? – perguntei retoricamente balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Descemos as escadas e fomos direto para a sala de jantar, onde sempre era servido o café da manhã. Ao entramos no local, minha face ficou completamente corada e senti Edward ficar tenso ao meu lado. Quando virei meu rosto para tentar entender o porquê de sua reação, vi que ele observava os pais e lembrei-me imediatamente do que havia acontecido ontem. De repente, a comédia da situação em que estávamos tomou conta de mim e comecei a rir sozinha.

Edward e eu tínhamos escutado os pais dele transando na noite anterior. Alice havia me visto fazendo sexo oral no irmão e para completar a situação, eu já tinha visto Jasper completamente nu – e tinha 98% de certeza que Esme e Rose achavam que já o conheciam por ter visto um de seus filmes adultos.

- Bella? – Edward olhava para mim como se eu fosse louca.

- Nada não, nada não. – falei limpando as lágrimas de meus olhos.

Sentamo-nos à mesa e o clima era um tanto quanto estranho. Primeiro de tudo porque Alice estava calada e toda vez que nossos olhares se cruzavam desviávamos imediatamente. Carlisle e Esme sempre que tentavam puxar um assunto com Edward eram friamente respondidos. Emmett e Rosalie ainda não tinham dado sinal de vida.

- O que está acontecendo com vocês? – Zafrina perguntou.

- Nada. – Edward, Alice e eu falamos na mesma hora.

- Sei... – Zafrina olhou desconfiada. – Bella está mais vermelha que um pimentão, Edward não para de enfiar pedaço de pão na boca e mal responde, e pelo amor de Deus, não vou nem falar o quanto o fato de Alice não ter dado um piu desde quando vocês entraram está me preocupando.

- Eu estou apenas nervoso para o VMA hoje. – Edward falou.

- Tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem, meu anjo. – Esme disse oferecendo um sorriso ao filho que como retribuição deu um sorriso amarelo e colocou mais um pedaço de pão na boca desviando o olhar.

- Nós teremos que ir embora mais cedo. – Carlisle comentou. – Emmett está com Rosalie no quarto e ela não para de reclamar, dizendo que está enjoada e que quer ir para casa ficar deitada na própria cama.

- Ok. – Edward respondeu. Esme pareceu um pouco magoada com a reação do filho, mas ficou calada. Ou ao menos eu achei que ela ia ficar calada.

- Bella, você pode falar comigo um minutinho? – Esme perguntou quando viu que não toquei mais em minha comida.

- Claro. – disse levantando-me e a seguindo até a sala de estar.

- O que houve com Edward? – questionou quando sentamos no sofá.

_Como eu explico para mãe do meu namorado que ele a escutou fazendo sexo? _

- Ele falou que está nervoso né... com o VMA... e tal. – falei me embolando toda. Eu sempre fui uma péssima mentirosa.

- Eu conheço meu filho, Bella. Sei que alguma coisa ele está escondendo e pelo jeito que você falou desconfio que sabe a razão pelo tratamento ríspido e distante que ele está me dando.

- É que ontem, a gente estava é... passando pelo quarto que vocês estavam e ele meio que ouviu... algumas coisas. – balbuciei mexendo na barra de minha blusa.

- Como assim? Que coisas?

- Sobre um presente que seu marido... hmm... te deu. – disse desviando o olhar e sentindo meu rosto ficar cada vez mais quente.

- Presen...Ah meu Deus! – exclamou finalmente compreendendo o que eu estava tentando dizer.

- Pois é.

- Como ele reagiu? – questionou preocupada.

- Ele ficou bem... desanimado.

- Será que eu deveria pedir desculpas?

- Acho melhor não tocar no assunto. Alguma hora ele vai esquecer, só deve ser um pouco difícil encarar a situação no dia seguinte.

- É claro. – falou compreensiva. – Desculpe se causei algum inconveniente ou se você escutou alguma coisa.

- Não, tudo bem. – murmurei não vendo a hora de o assunto acabar. – Vamos deixar essas coisas de lado.

- Ok. – ela falou levantando e acho que estava um pouco ruborizada. – Obrigada por ter me dito a verdade. Estava ficando magoada com o tratamento frio que Edward estava me dando, mas agora acho que compreendo a situação em que ele se encontra. Você sabe o que houve com Alice?

- Não! – respondi imediatamente, minha voz saindo um pouco alterada.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. – falei virando o rosto em direção à sala de jantar. – Acho que ouvi Edward me chamar, já volto.

Sentei-me ao lado de Edward novamente e ele questionou, cochichando em meu ouvido, o que a mãe dele queria falar comigo. Desconversei dizendo que ela queria apenas comentar que havia gostado de me conhecer e ele pareceu aceitar minha resposta.

Esme demorou cerca de 15 minutos para retornar ao local que estávamos, finalmente se dando conta que eu não esclareceria mais nada sobre o caso Alice. Ela chamou Carlisle e comunicou a nós que ambos iriam arrumar as malas e assim que estivessem prontos nos avisariam.

Zafrina levantou e foi levando alguns pratos para a cozinha, deixando apenas Alice, Edward e eu no cômodo.

- Você tem que aprender a bater na porta dos outros. – Edward disse, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

- Desculpa! – Alice falou tímida. – Eu estou tão acostumada com o fato de que você sempre foi solteiro que acabei esquecendo que Bella poderia estar dormindo no seu quarto. E eu juro que não vi nada, o cabelo de Bella estava na frente.

- Que vergonha. – murmurei abaixando na cadeira e escondendo o rosto.

- Tem como a gente esquecer que isso aconteceu? – Alice perguntou. – Eu estou tentando fazer com que a imagem saia da minha mente e se nós nunca mais tocarmos no assunto facilitaria muito a situação.

- Ok. – Edward e eu concordamos imediatamente.

- Ótimo! – falou sorrindo para nós e seus olhos se iluminaram. – Bella, você vai amar a roupa que eu escolhi para você acompanhar o Edward no VMA!

Acho que essa era a forma de Alice se distrair, então eu e Edward ficamos ouvindo-a detalhar a roupa que eu colocaria mais tarde. Satisfeita com a descrição que havia feito, avisou-me que desta vez não seria necessário sair de casa para minha arrumação para a festa - o que me deixou profundamente aliviada – porque ela mesma cuidaria do meu cabelo, porém uma manicure viria até a casa para lidar com minhas unhas.

Levantamo-nos da mesa e subimos para o segundo andar, Alice seguindo para seu quarto alegando que deveria fazer uma importante ligação para Jasper, e Edward e eu entramos direto no quarto dele.

- Você está nervoso mesmo com o show no VMA? – questionei quando estávamos deitados lado a lado na cama.

- Um pouco. Não é minha primeira vez fazendo uma apresentação lá. Ano passado eu estava bem mais nervoso. É sempre diferente esse tipo de performance. Quando eu saio em turnê e faço shows, as pessoas que compram meu ingresso são meus fãs. Lá é diferente, eu estou me apresentando para um público que em sua maioria trabalha no mesmo ramo que eu e ainda por cima estão vivendo nesse meio há muito mais tempo.

- Eu acho que você vai se sair muito bem. Se tudo der errado é só você fazer aquela dança de anteontem, tenho certeza que aquilo vai ofuscar qualquer besteira que você fizer.

- Obrigado, Carrapata. Tenho certeza que com seus brilhantes conselhos minha carreira vai pra frente. – disse rindo. – Só espero que você e Jessica não se matem quando eu estiver em cima do palco.

- Argh, ela vai ter que ficar sentada do meu lado? – indaguei fazendo uma careta.

- Provavelmente.

- Então trate de se comportar. Não vou ter saco para ficar aturando os olhares que ela me manda toda vez eu te toco ou vice-e-versa.

- Eu sempre me comporto. – falou com tom de inocência.

- Claro, você é sempre um exemplo.

- Eu prometo que vou tentar ficar quietinho durante o evento, mas quando a gente chegar em casa... – virou-se aproximando seu rosto do meu e cobrindo meu corpo parcialmente com o seu. – Carrapata, carrapata. De hoje você não me escapa.

- E quem disse que eu quero escapar? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada e tentando oferecer meu sorriso mais perverso.

Ele me beijou e deixou suas mãos vagarem por meu corpo. Primeiro tocou meu umbigo, fazendo com que eu soltasse uma leve risada quando seu dedo fez contato com meu _piercing_. Depois suas curiosas mãos foram subindo, até que chegaram em meu sutiã. Apertou um de meus seios com firmeza e foi atrás do fecho para ter mais liberdade ao me tocar. Ele surpreendentemente não teve dificuldade em tal tarefa, porém o universo decidiu ser cruel com ele. E comigo.

- Edward, abre a porta. Papai e mamãe estão lá embaixo pra se despedir. Nós já vamos! – Emmett gritou do lado de fora do quarto pressionando a mão com força contra a porta.

- Já vou! – Edward avisou levantando da cama e esperando que eu fechasse meu sutiã. Assim que percebeu que eu estava pronta, abriu a porta do quarto para o irmão.

- Que demora! – reclamou Emmett e logo depois viu que eu também estava no quarto. – Ah, está explicado. Que cabelo é esse hein, Bellinha? Vocês dois tão que tão. Aposto que o vídeo que deixei ontem deu um incentivo.

- Seu idiota. – Edward disse dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão. – Muito engraçadinho.

- Aposto que foi engraçado. Pena que eu não estava presente para ver qual foi a reação de vocês dois.

- Só não te bato mais porque tenho certeza que você vai sofrer muito na mão de Rose durante a gravidez. – Edward comentou me dando a mão e saindo do quarto.

- Nem me fale. – Emmett murmurou nos seguindo.

- Não vai chamar Alice? – indaguei.

- Já se despediu. Falou que vai passar amanhã na casa da mamãe com o novo namorado. Achei o cara simpático. – Emmett comentou.

- É, ele tem um bom papo. O que você achou dele, Carrapata?

- Acho que ele é...um grande homem.

Carlisle, Esme e uma abatida Rose nos aguardavam na porta principal. Zafrina foi a primeira a se despedir dos breves hóspedes. Deu um beijo em Carlisle e logo em seguida abraçou Rosalie, aconselhando-a a se alimentar bem, pois agora comeria por dois. Colocou os braços ao redor de Emmett que a levantou no colo e deu uma sincera gargalhada, provavelmente já acostumada e ao mesmo tempo saudosa com a forma de demonstração de afeto que o grandalhão usava, porém a dor da despedida foi visível ao abraçar Esme, sua fiel amiga.

Edward não se movia, então tomei coragem e me despedi primeiro de Emmett, que surpreendeu-me ao usar o mesmo tratamento que deu a Zaza comigo, levantando-me do chão e cochichando em meu ouvido o quão feliz estava pelo irmão ter encontrado alguém e o quão triste estava por eu ter que aturar um mala como Edward. Ri de seu comentário e disse meu até logo para Rose, a parabenizando mais uma vez pela gravidez. Depois falei com Carlisle que me deu um forte abraço e um beijo, me deixando corada graças a meus pensamentos impróprios sobre o quão bem ele cheirava. Esme foi a última, ainda emocionada pela despedida da amiga, tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando me tomou nos braços, num singelo abraço materno e pedindo encarecidamente que eu não deixasse de ser a doce menina por quem seu filho se apaixonou.

Olhei para Edward e sinalizei com a cabeça que ele deveria falar com todos. Deu um forte abraço no irmão – que em minha opinião era um tanto quanto agressivo, pois não era necessária aquela quantidade de tapas nas costas. Cutucou a barriga de Rose e disse algo em seu ouvido que fez com que ela o retribuísse com um grande sorriso. Ofereceu um rápido abraço ao seu pai e quando chegou a frente da mãe, abaixou e deu um ligeiro beijo em sua bochecha, mas Esme foi rápida e o abraçou com gosto, dizendo um claro "Me abraça direito, menino! Te alimentei bem, você tem força nesses braços." e Edward imediatamente fez o que lhe foi pedido. Esme disse algumas coisas em seu ouvido das quais não escutei, mas Edward maneava a cabeça para cima e para baixo constantemente, concordando ou afirmando quer o que seja que ela dizia.

Com a partida dos pais de Edward, Zaza pediu licença e disse que iria começar a preparar o almoço. Edward sugeriu que fossemos para a cozinha e distraíssemos a vovó, pois ela sempre ficava tristonha quando se despedia dos seus queridos.

- Não se preocupem. – Zafrina falou quando percebeu que nós estávamos seguindo seus passos para a cozinha. – Eu aviso quando a comida estiver pronta.

- Nós gostaríamos de fazer companhia. – falei sentando-me em uma das cadeiras que ficavam na grande bancada.

- O que vocês querem, hein? – perguntou desconfiada enchendo uma panela d'água.

- Nada. Nós não podemos honestamente querer ficar ao lado de uma de nossas pessoas favoritas? – inquiriu Edward, mas Zafrina não o respondeu, apenas o lançou um olhar indicando que não acreditava no que estava falando.

Ela começou a cozinhar em silêncio, mantendo uma certa distância de nós. Edward caminhou para o lado dela, mas não recebia atenção.

- Você vai cozinhar sem música? – questionou.

- Não estou com vontade de ouvir música.

- Meu Deus! – Edward exclamou com enorme exagero. – É uma audácia falar algo desse gênero na casa de um músico! Vou fingir que não ouvi suas palavras. Aliás, vou ligar o rádio.

E o fez. Procurou alguma estação com uma canção que o agradasse e finalmente quando a potente voz de John Lennon cantando "Twist and Shout" invadiu o cômodo, pareceu satisfeito. Edward colocou os braços na cintura de Zaza e começou a sacudi-la de um lado para o outro acompanhando a canção.

- "_Well, shake it up baby now (Shake it up baby), Twist and shout (Twist and shout) …_" – cantou. – Vem dançar também, Carrapata.

Levantei-me e fui para trás de Edward, cantando junto com ele e ignorando as reclamações de Zafrina para que a deixássemos quieta fazendo o serviço dela. Alice, talvez ouvindo o barulho que vinha da cozinha, apareceu na porta. Não fez perguntas e nem procurou saber os motivos, apenas começou a dançar como nós. Eu me sentia em um musical, aqueles do tipo em que as pessoas começavam a cantar e dançar aparentemente sem justificativa alguma.

Finalmente cedendo a nossa tentativa de reanimá-la, Zafrina deu uma alta e gostosa gargalhada – daquele tipo que contagia e faz você gargalhar junto - retornando assim ao seu estado de espírito que tanto adorávamos.

Ficamos todos aguardando o almoço ficar pronto sentados nos bancos pertencentes a bancada da cozinha cantando as velhas canções que tocavam no rádio. Depois ajudamos Zafrina a servir a mesa e enfim devoramos a maravilhosa macarronada que havia preparado.

Não se passaram 20 minutos após o almoço para minha sessão de tortura começar. Alice me pegou pelo braço e levou-me para seu quarto. Penteou meus cabelos e fez um coque, mas pelos palavrões que saiam de sua boca, não ficou muito satisfeita com o resultado.

- Eu vou matar aquele idiota! – exclamou após uma série de profanidades.

- De quem você está falando? – perguntei curiosa, levantando o rosto e olhando para Alice através do espelho.

Quando vi pela primeira vez meu reflexo no espelho, com o cabelo preso, descobri do que tanto Alice reclamava. Do lado esquerdo do meu pescoço, uma enorme marca de dentes levemente arroxeada estava visível. Merda! Foi de quando Edward me mordeu ontem!

- Vocês tem que pegar leve! Deus sabe a quantidade de base que vou precisar usar pra tentar esconder isso. Seu cabelo vai ter que ficar solto, não tem jeito. – informou me deixando um pouco ruborizada. Como se já não bastasse o que aconteceu pela manhã.

Conformada que não haveria outra forma de arrumar meu cabelo, Alice pediu que eu tomasse banho e o lavasse da forma que ela instruiu. Quando fiz o que foi solicitado, ela começou a fazer uma escova em meu cabelo, sendo interrompida duas vezes. Uma por Edward que queria ficar ao meu lado, mas quando ouviu a irmã reclamar da marca que ele havia deixado em meu pescoço, rapidamente inventou uma desculpa e saiu do quarto. A outra vez foi quando a manicure chegou para cuidar de minhas unhas.

Todo aquele tratamento me dava sono e Alice sacodiu minha cabeça algumas vezes, lembrando-me de permanecer acordada. _Não sei como algumas celebridades aguentavam fazer isso sempre_. Após a escova, a _pseudo-cabeleireira_ fez uns cachos em meu cabelo com a ajuda de um aparelho, passando os dedos pelos fios logo após, dando a impressão que eles eram ondulados. Quando chegou a hora de colocar o fixador em minhas madeixas, minhas unhas já estavam prontas.

Vi pela primeira vez o vestido que Alice havia escolhido para mim. Esse era definitivamente mais a minha cara. Ele era preto e todo rendado, tendo por baixo um pano de cetim _nude_, dando uma falsa ideia de transparência. Seu comprimento era um pouco curto, mas ainda assim elegante. Era algo romântico, sensual e moderno. Ninguém erra quando escolhe um Valentino – palavras de Alice, claro.

Ela me ajudou a colocar o vestido e quando tudo estava no lugar certo, iniciou a aplicação de maquiagem em meu rosto. Optou por algo simples e jovial: um sutil tom rosado nas maçãs de meu rosto, um batom vermelho alaranjado e meus olhos esfumaçados.

Coloquei algumas peças de joias que, assim como da outra vez, me informou que eram um empréstimo. Eu achei que a parte da tortura já havia terminado, mas quando vi os enormes saltos que Alice tinha separado, descobri que a tortura estava apenas começando.

- Quantos centímetros tem esse salto? – questionei encarando aquilo que mais parecia uma arma mortal.

- Doze. – disse como se aquilo não fosse nada.

- Alice, eu tenho certeza que se eu usar isso, vou cair.

- Vai nada. Qualquer coisa Edward te segura.

Pus o sapato e me movi pelo quarto, tentando me acostumar ao enorme calçado. Alice me entregou uma bolsa e se deu por satisfeita com meu visual, dizendo que eu já estava pronta para sair nas folhas de muitas revistas.

Como num senso de déjà-vu, Edward estava me aguardando na sala. Dessa vez usando uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa de botões branca e uma jaqueta de couro por cima. Sorriu ao me ver e beijou meus lábios, ignorando os pedidos da irmã que não estragasse meu batom.

- Vamos? – perguntei.

- Sua roupa é transparente? – questionou ignorando a pergunta que eu havia feito.

- Não. É um tecido que por ser de cor semelhante a pele de Bella acaba provocando a ilusão que ela está nua por baixo. – Alice informou.

- Hmmm... – falou checando mais uma vez o vestido. – Ok, vamos então.

Despedimo-nos de todos na casa, inclusive Nessie que observava atenta nossa partida. Benjamin e Felix estavam esperando do lado de fora da casa, já no interior do carro. Edward abriu a porta traseira do veículo para mim, não sem antes comentar o quão estonteante eu estava.

Nós chegamos ao tapete vermelho uma hora antes do início oficial da premiação e Jessica já estava nos aguardando. Ela vestia uma calça jeans _skinny_ preta, um blazer de mesma cor com alguns detalhes em prata e uma blusa branca por baixo. Seus saltos pareciam tão longos quanto os meus.

Ela entrou no carro, sentando-se ao lado de Edward e o informou que deveríamos permanecer ali dentro por cerca de mais 20 minutos. Eles trocaram algumas informações; Jessica ressaltando sobre o que ele deveria ou não falar e brevemente dando a entender que não seria recomendável que eu passasse novamente com ele pelo tapete vermelho. Edward, obviamente, ignorou por completo o que ela disse, pois quando nos foi indicado que deveríamos sair do automóvel e seguir em direção ao clássico tapete vermelho, ele me estendeu a mão e não houve escapatória.

Os paparazzi gritavam pelo nome dele e alguns até, surpreendentemente, falavam o meu. Eu o deixei sozinho por alguns instantes, enquanto os fotógrafos tiravam fotos exclusivamente dele, mas logo depois ele me puxou novamente, nossas mãos tocando apenas por alguns segundos e depois se soltando.

Edward deu algumas entrevistas, que em sua maioria falavam sobre o aguardado show da noite e a expectativa de que ele seria o grande vencedor na categoria "melhor clipe masculino", na qual concorria com o vídeo "Amazing", último single de seu primeiro CD. Alguns entrevistadores mais curiosos, perguntaram sobre os boatos com Tanya – os quais Edward prontamente desmentiu – e chegaram até a questionar o tipo de relacionamento que ele e eu mantínhamos, já que agora ele me levava para todos os lugares. Ele explicou que tínhamos um relacionamento profissional e que o fato de eu estar presente em todos os locais que ele comparecia nos últimos dias era devido à natureza de meu trabalho.

Ao fim das entrevistas, Jessica disse que deveríamos entrar no recinto onde seria transmitida a premiação. Um homem pertencente a produção nos indicou nossos assentos e lá nos sentamos. Edward na ponta, seguido por mim e ao meu lado Jessica – que não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com o lugar que a foi designada. _Que triste_.

Quando a premiação começou, o apresentador formou diversas piadas com algumas das celebridades, que fizeram com que Edward e eu caíssemos na gargalhada, isto é até o momento em que ele citou o nome de Edward.

- Vocês todos conhecem o novo fenômeno musical Edward Cullen, né? Há alguns dias boatos surgiram dizendo que ele está namorando a jovem Tanya Denali. Querida, eu não sei como te falar isso de forma delicada, mas se isto for verdade, acho que você deveria rever seus conceitos de virgindade porque do jeito que tem mulher querendo sentar no colo daquele rapaz, é bem provável que esse relacionamento não dure. – disse olhando para Tanya enquanto a maioria dos convidados emitiam sons que expressavam seu choque com a audácia do apresentador.

O show continuou e Edward pareceu não ligar muito para o comentário maldoso. Alguns cantores já haviam feito suas apresentações e diversos astronautas de prata já tinham sido distribuídos com a ocorrência de apenas um vexame – a polêmica cantora Ne$$a estava bastante alterada quando foi receber seu prêmio e acabou vomitando.

Assim que a famosa cantora pop Brianna subiu ao palco e começou a falar da enorme presença que os homens tiveram no cenário musical no último ano, nós sabíamos que a categoria apresentada agora era "melhor clipe masculino". Um rápido vídeo foi mostrado com todos os concorrentes e ao seu fim, Brianna abriu o envelope para revelar quem era o grande vencedor.

- Por que não estou surpresa? O vencedor é Edward Cullen! – Brianna anunciou dando um grande sorriso.

Edward levantou e Jessica praticamente me derrubou, o abraçando primeiro. Logo depois Edward me deu um abraço e sussurrou em meu ouvido que gostaria de me beijar, mas nós dois sabíamos que agora estava longe de ser o momento certo para assumir nosso relacionamento.

Ele seguiu pelo corredor, cumprimentando algumas celebridades e assim que chegou ao palco pegou o astronauta de prata em suas mãos e parou em frente ao microfone para fazer seu agradecimento.

- Uau. Acho que eu deveria ter preparado alguma coisa, pois normalmente quando fico nervoso acabo falando um monte de besteira, então serei breve. Queria agradecer a todos que fizeram isso ser possível. Esse prêmio é dedicado aos meus fãs. Obrigado.

Como o show de Edward seria no próximo bloco, ele permaneceu no _backstage_ para trocar de roupa e se preparar para a performance. Após um breve intervalo, o apresentador retornou ao palco e anunciou a apresentação de Edward Cullen.

Todas as luzes do palco estavam apagadas, com a exceção de uma que iluminava Edward. Ele cantava apenas com a ajuda de seu violão em uma versão acústica de sua nova canção. Era uma performance simples, se comparada as grandiosidades que alguns artistas gostavam de fazer em uma premiação como essa, mas não por isso deixava de ser incrível.

Ao término da apresentação todos bateram palmas e eu estava tão orgulhosa do meu namorado que até consegui ignorar o fato de Jessica ter ficado do meu lado o tempo todo.

O resto da premiação não durou muito e após Edward tirar fotos com seu astronauta de prata, nós já estávamos prontos para deixar o estúdio Paramount Pictures.

- Eu acho que sua única falha foi não falar, durante a aceitação do prêmio, que o novo álbum está prestes a sair. – Jessica comentou com Edward.

- Jessica, eu não preparei nada. Tentei ser o mais breve possível. A gente ainda vai ter várias oportunidades pra fazer a divulgação. Amanhã conversamos sobre isso, ok? Tudo que eu quero é ir pra casa.

- Você não vai pra festa? – questionou estupefata.

- Não.

- Isso por um acaso tem algo haver com Bella? Se ela quer trabalhar com uma celebridade tem que entender que esses eventos fazem parte da vida social de uma. – disse como se eu nem estivesse presente.

- _Eu_ não quero ir. – Edward disse rispidamente com finalidade.

- Ok. – Jessica confirmou-se, mas me fitou com ódio. De repente, vi seus olhos mudarem de foco e irem para o meu pescoço.

- Vamos. – Edward disse abrindo a porta do carro pra mim.

Quando sentei no banco traseiro, abri a bolsa que Alice havia me dado e retirei um espelho. Assim que o posicionei em direção a marca em meu pescoço, notei que a base já estava saindo e que o fato de eu ter jogado o cabelo para trás a deixava parcialmente exposta. Ótimo, tudo que eu preciso agora é Jessica desconfiando de marcas roxas em minha pele.

Seguimos o caminho falando pouco, comentando somente alguns detalhes da premiação. Eu não queria estressar Edward sobre a possibilidade de Jessica estar suspeitando de que algo poderia estar acontecendo entre nós, muito menos quando nós já estávamos ansiosos o suficiente com o que saberíamos que iria acontecer assim que ficássemos a sós no quarto dele.

Quando saímos do carro e paramos em frente à casa, borboletas dançavam em meu estômago. Edward abriu a porta e caminhamos em silêncio até as escadas do segundo andar, porém algo pareceu chamar a atenção dele assim que passamos pela sala. Em uma mesa estavam um balde com uma enorme garrafa de champagne _Veuve Clicquot_, duas taças e ao lado um pequeno cartão. Ele pegou o papel com curiosidade e sorriu imediatamente.

- "Parabéns pela incrível apresentação e pelo prêmio. Espero que você chegue antes que o gelo derreta. Sequestrei Zaza e Nessie. A casa é só de vocês. APROVEITEM! Beijos, Alice. PS: Pode admitir que eu sou a melhor irmã do mundo." – leu em voz alta para mim.

- Também acho que você deveria admitir isso!

- Eu irei. Alice acaba de ganhar muitos, muitos créditos comigo. – disse abaixando-se para pegar o balde que continha a garrafa e virando-se para mim. – Vamos lá pra cima?

- Ok. – concordei pegando as taças, passando a sua frente e subindo os degraus da escada.

Era óbvio que nós iríamos para o quarto dele, mas ainda sim hesitei e o questionei se era para lá que deveríamos ir. Ele confirmou o que eu presumia e sem mais delongas abri a porta do lugar. O quarto estava a mesma coisa de sempre: limpo, bem organizado e com simples, porém marcantes, características de Edward. Uma caneta destampada na mesinha de cabeceira indicava que em algum momento de seu dia, ele teve ideia para alguma canção, seja lá uma letra ou um arranjo. O maço de cigarros que havia comprado há dois dias ainda permanecia fechado, mostrando que o quê considerava um vício, talvez não passasse de um hábito.

- Eu vou jogar um pouco da água que está no balde dentro da pia, já volto. – falou passando por mim e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Coloquei as taças em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e sentei-me na cama. Tirei os saltos que tanto maltrataram meus pés no dia de hoje e senti um alívio imediato. Nada era tão confortável para meus pés como ficar descalça. Passei a mão pela cama, sentindo a maciez da colcha e sorri, percebendo que essa era a mesma que estava na cama de Edward no primeiro dia que cheguei aqui.

- Lembrando de algo engraçado? – questionou parado ao meu lado.

- Essa é a mesma colcha do dia que cheguei aqui.

- É? Você tem uma boa memória. Eu não consigo recordar nem da que estava aí ontem.

- Eu lembro. Com o comentário que você havia feito dizendo que a mágica acontecia aqui não pude evitar os pensamentos maliciosos que passaram na minha mente. Digamos que a cama e aquela cadeira estavam inclusos neles. – ri lembrando das palavras que ele havia usado e como tinha ficado nervoso quando percebeu o duplo sentido do que dissera. – Lembro também que você disse que não transava aqui. Por um acaso aquilo era uma mentira ou a gente está aqui somente para conversar?

- Não. Para ambas as perguntas.

- Por que as coisas não aconteciam aqui?

- Porque trazer mulheres para minha casa seria sinônimo de confusão. Primeiro os paparazzi me fotografariam, depois as fotos sairiam dentro de alguns minutos em todos os meios de comunicação imagináveis e eu teria que ouvir Jessica reclamar de como eu estava manchando meu nome. Ninguém nunca valeu o sacrifício.

- E para onde você levava as mulheres com quem dormia? – indaguei mesmo não tendo muita certeza se queria ouvir as escapadas sexuais de Edward.

- Você fala como se eu saísse com uma mulher por semana. – disse dando uma risada. – Eu tive duas parceiras, desde que fiquei famoso. Normalmente cada um de nós reservava um quarto em um hotel e a noite nos encontrávamos em um deles.

- Você não as encontra tem quanto tempo? – perguntei não conseguindo cessar minha curiosidade.

- Uma delas há mais de 10 meses. Ela encontrou alguém que realmente gostava e quebramos nosso acordo. Logo depois eu conheci essa outra mulher e nós estivemos juntos apenas algumas vezes. A última vez tem um pouco mais de 2 meses.

- As duas eram famosas?

- Apenas uma.

- Ok.

- Você não vai perguntar quem é?

- Não. Eu não quero saber. Você sempre usou proteção com elas?

- Sim. Jamais dormiria com você sem te informar que está correndo algum risco. Eu constantemente faço testes para saber se minha saúde está ok, precisando ou não.

- Eu fiz um teste, depois de James. Felizmente ele não me passou uma doença. –esclareci.

- Ok. Mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de saber? Acabaram todas as dúvidas sobre meu histórico sexual nos últimos dois anos?

- Sim. – falei me sentindo estúpida com minhas questões. – Desculpa por tantas perguntas. Ainda mais agora.

- Sem problemas. – levantou-se e colocou as mãos em meu rosto, seus olhos não saíam dos meus.

- Então eu serei a primeira aqui? – questionei tímida. Ele deu seu típico sorriso torto e beijou com delicadeza meus lábios. Depois deu um beijo em minha bochecha e senti seus lábios caminharem para meu ouvido.

- Você será a única. – sussurrou me deixando arrepiada.

Afastou-se de mim e pegou o champagne. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir a garrafa, encheu as duas taças e me entregou uma. Nós brindamos e tomamos com calma o borbulhante líquido. Coloquei minha taça vazia na mesa e estiquei minhas pernas, as colocando ao redor das dele e o trazendo mais pra perto. Enfiei a mão em seu bolso e peguei seu celular, o desligando em seguida. Não queria interrupções hoje.

Ele se abaixou e finalmente me deu um devido beijo. Passou a língua por meu lábio inferior e minha boca se abriu imediatamente, recebendo a dele. Sua mão envolvia minha nuca e as minhas estavam ao redor de seu torso. Seu hálito era quente e seus lábios tão macios que jamais queria que ele cessasse seus beijos. Mordiscou a ponta da minha língua e logo depois separou nossas bocas, obtendo uma lamúria de mim.

Deixou sua taça, ainda com uma boa quantidade de champagne, junto a minha e ficou reto em minha frente, pedindo minha mão. A estendi a ele e copiei sua posição. Edward passou a mão por debaixo de meu vestido e levantou o tecido delicadamente, não sei se com medo de rasgar a roupa ou se para saborear o momento. O ajudei colocando meus braços para cima e ele conseguiu com facilidade tirar o vestido por completo. Beijou ligeiramente meus lábios e fez o mesmo com o meu pescoço, tocando suavemente com seus lábios a parte que havia deixado uma marca na noite anterior.

Enquanto ele distribuía aleatórios e doces beijos por todos os lugares que seus lábios alcançavam, minhas mãos foram ágeis e removeram as peças de roupa que o deixavam coberto. A primeira a deixar seu corpo foi a jaqueta, seguida de sua blusa e logo depois a calça jeans e os sapatos.

- Hmmm... nada mais sexy do que um homem de cueca boxer e meias. – debochei observando as únicas peças de roupas que ainda restavam em Edward. Ele apenas riu e retirou as meias. – Eu não vou me incomodar se você tirar a cueca também, juro.

- Que frase foi essa, Carrapata? Acho que você está passando muito tempo comigo.

- Definitivamente. Então...você vai tirar? – perguntei tentado fazer uma voz sensual, mas falhando no meio da frase porque comecei a rir.

- Ainda não. – riu.

Colocou as mãos em minha cintura e virou-me de costas para ele. Beijou minha nuca enquanto seus dedos tentavam abrir o fecho de meu sutiã. Obtendo sucesso, desceu seus lábios por minhas costas, me deixando arrepiada. As mãos curiosas vagavam por meu corpo, até que repousaram em cima de minha calcinha.

- Essa definitivamente não é a mesma calcinha que você tinha escolhido hoje de manhã. – comentou sobre a peça de roupa que eu usava. Era uma calcinha preta transparente com renda.

- Você gostou? – perguntei tímida.

- Aham. – afirmou. – Pena que terei tão pouco tempo para curti-la.

E com isso ele removeu a calcinha de meu corpo, deixando-a caída ao redor de meus pés. Com os braços em torno de minha cintura, pediu que eu me deitasse na cama. Fiz o que ele requisitou e deite-me no centro do colchão, não tendo ideia do que ele tinha em mente.

Observei quando ele pegou a garrafa de champgne e encheu um pouco mais uma taça. _Espero que ele não vá encher a cara enquanto eu estou deitada aqui nua_. Pôs um joelho na cama e logo em seguida o outro, movendo-se até que cada uma de suas pernas estivessem ao lado de meu corpo. Abaixou o rosto e deu-me um beijo casto.

- Você está tentando uma nova performance em que se faz sexo e segura uma taça ao mesmo tempo?

- Claro. O objetivo é não deixar o líquido entornar.

- Você está falando sério? – perguntei alarmada. Sabia que tudo estava parecendo normal demais para uma pessoa como Edward.

- Óbvio que não, Carrapata. – disse dando uma risada. – Eu tive uma ideia melhor do que fazer com o champagne.

Com um sorriso perverso, pôs o dedo dentro da taça, tocando suavemente no líquido. Levou sua digital a meu lábio inferior e o molhou, para logo em seguida traçar o mesmo caminho com sua língua. Deu-me um lascivo beijo, deixando-me quase sem ar. Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos, os puxando com força, implorando para que seus lábios não deixassem os meus. Porém ele tinha outras ideias.

Ficou de joelho novamente, observando meu corpo, como se guardasse cada detalhe. Eu fiz o mesmo. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado, mais do que o normal. _Bem mais_ do que o normal. Seus olhos intensos e curiosos. A boca rosada e implorando por meus beijos – ou talvez seria eu implorando pelos dele.

De repente, senti algo gelado cair em minha barriga fazendo com que os músculos de meu abdome se contraíssem. Quando observei a mão de Edward, vi que seus dedos estavam molhados e que pequenas gotas do que eu imaginava ser champagne caiam de seus dedos em cima do meu corpo.

- Isso vai me deixar toda melada. – comentei.

- Bom... – falou dando um sorriso malicioso e abaixando-se para deixar a taça no chão. – Acho que esse é o objetivo.

- Que mente maldosa! – falei rindo, mas parei imediatamente quando senti uma gota gelada em cima do meu peito.

Parecendo satisfeito com a quantidade de gotículas que cobriam meu corpo, Edward foi um pouco para trás e abaixou o rosto, passando a língua bem embaixo de meu umbigo, provavelmente lambendo a primeira gota que havia derramado. Seus lábios subiam devagar, removendo com calma cada pingo de champgne de mim. Quando restava somente um vestígio do líquido em meu corpo, próximo a meu mamilo, não aguentei mais de antecipação, colocando a mão no cabelo dele e o guiando até meu seio.

Tomou meu mamilo em seus lábios, sugando devagar e logo depois o contornando com a língua. Fez o mesmo com o outro e logo em seguida o largou, para meu desespero. Soltei um som de frustração e ele riu as minhas custas.

- Para de me provocar! – resmunguei.

Ele sorriu e me deu um breve beijo, afastando seu rosto do meu e olhando-me nos olhos. Subitamente, senti um de seus dedos tocar meu sexo, me penetrando vagarosamente. O jeito que me encarava, acho que ninguém nunca me olhou dessa forma. A intensidade, o desejo, algo indescritível. Meu coração jamais bateu tão rápido.

Seu dedo movia-se devagar, me aguçando, provocando suspiros e gemidos. Seus lábios procuraram os meus e capturou-me em um libidinoso beijo, nossas línguas em sincronia. Sua outra mão foi para meu seio, massageando-o. Sua boca deixou a minha e caminhou até meu outro seio, chupando meu mamilo com força.

- Eu gosto assim. – disse ofegante e como resposta ele chupou mais uma vez, fazendo um pouco mais de pressão. – Isso!

Repetiu o ato mais algumas vezes e logo após foi descendo um pouco o corpo, até que sua cabeça ficasse entre minhas pernas. Passou a língua pelo ápice de meu sexo e introduziu mais um dedo em mim. Meus gemidos saíam altos e estava aliviada que nós éramos os únicos na casa. Ele lambia meu clitóris de forma acelerada, seus dedos se moviam rapidamente e o fato que ele tocava nos lugares certos me deixava impressionada de como ele manipulava meu corpo.

Minha pele já estava suada, meus quadris respondiam ao estímulo dele, se movendo contra sua mão e meus lábios pediam mais, mais, mais! Ele chupou e logo em seguida tirou os lábios do meu clitóris, dando lugar a seu dedo que fazia forte pressão. Alguns minutos depois eu chamava por seu nome.

Eu o puxei pelo braço, o beijando e tentando tirar a cueca dele. Ele me ajudou e removeu a peça, ficando de joelhos entre minhas pernas e acariciando seu membro, olhando para mim como se quisesse me consumir. Puxou minhas pernas e se abaixou um pouco, mas não o suficiente para que nossos corpos se tocassem. Com a mão que segurava sua ereção, a guiou em direção a meu sexo, mas não o penetrou e sim esfregou seu membro em mim, fazendo com que nós dois soltássemos gemidos de prazer ao mesmo tempo.

- Você tá tomando algum anticoncepcional? – questionou ofegante.

- Sim, mas eu esqueci de tomar dois dias. – disse entre suspiros. Toda vez que a cabeça de seu membro passava por meu clitóris minhas mão seguravam a colcha da cama com força e sentia-me ficar cada vez mais excitada. – Camisinha.

- Ok. – falou relutante afastando nossos sexos por completo. – Pega uma aí dentro da gaveta.

Quando abri a gaveta, achei um saco plástico branco e ao abri-lo, me deparei com diversas caixas de camisinha.

- Por um acaso você estava pensando em participar de alguma maratona do sexo? – questionei abrindo uma caixa e retirando uma embalagem com uma camisinha de dentro.

- Não. – disse tímido soltando um sorriso sem graça. – Emmett que me deu de presente ontem.

- Não estou surpresa. – falei tacando a camisinha para ele.

Rasgando a embalagem, ele retirou a camisinha e a colocou em seu membro. Deixou seu peso cair sobre meu corpo e me deu um suave beijo nos lábios.

- Eu gosto tanto de você. – disse passando a mão pelo meu rosto e tirando os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre minha face.

- Eu também sinto isso. – falei levantando o rosto e o beijando.

Senti ele em minha entrada, me penetrando devagar. Sua respiração era ofegante e nossas bocas não se encontravam direito. Quando estava por completo dentro de mim, levantou uma de minhas pernas e começou a se mover lentamente, retirando seu membro quase todo de dentro de mim para depois me preencher novamente.

- Merda. – disse próximo a meu ouvido, sua voz rouca e saindo com dificuldade. – Eu acho que...hmm... deveria falar algo...puta que pariu...romântico, mas...puta que pariu.

- Não precisa. – falei colocando minhas mãos em cima da bunda dele e o estimulando a ir um pouco mais rápido. – Você me mostra.

As investidas dele ficaram um pouco mais ligeiras, minhas mãos sentindo cada vez que ele flexionava os quadris e os meus próprios saiam da cama para ir de encontro aos dele. Senti sua respiração em minha orelha, e ele vagarosamente passando a língua por ela, chupando o lóbulo logo em seguida.

Minhas mãos passaram por suas costas, sentindo um pouco do suor que se acumulava e parando em seu cabelo, o puxando e juntando nossas bocas.

- Eu juro...- comecei a falar, mas senti ele mudando um pouco o ângulo de suas investidas e atingindo todos os lugares certos. – Merda...não para!

- Não vou. – disse. – Queria que meu pau ficasse duro eternamente.

Ele falou aquilo com tanta convicção e anseio, que a vontade de rir que me veio foi tão grande que não aguentei. Um riso deixou meus lábios e ao mesmo tempo foi misturado com um gemido.

- Não ri. – falou.

- Foi engraçado. – respondi.

- Ainda é engraçado? – questionou desta vez aumentando a velocidade das suas investidas.

- Ahhh! – foi a única resposta que consegui produzir.

O ritmo dele estava acelerado e emudeceu meus sons com sua boca, me beijando com tanta paixão que era difícil respirar. Quando cessou o beijo, minha respiração estava tão arfante que parecia que eu tinha acabado de emergir de um grande mergulho. Seus quadris diminuíram o compasso até que pararam por completo.

- Quero você em cima. – disse saindo por completo de dentro de mim.

Ele se deitou na cama e eu prontamente coloquei minhas pernas ao seu redor. Segurando sua ereção, a guiei para dentro de mim. Minhas palmas descansavam em cima de seu peitoral e eu me movia lentamente, me adaptando a forma que ele me preenchia. Assim que comecei a me mover de maneira mais veloz, ele colocou as mãos em minha cintura e levantou os quadris, fazendo com que cada investida fosse mais forte.

Satisfeito com meu ritmo, ele levou sua mão esquerda até um de meus seios, acariciando um de meus mamilos.

- _As meninas._ – falou com um tom de riso, fazendo com que um sorriso se formasse em meu rosto. _Ele e essa obsessão com meus peitos_.

Sua mão foi então, para o vale entre meus seios, o dedo indicador indo pra cima e pra baixo.

- Eu quero foder _elas_. Não hoje... mas eu quero. Colocar o meu pau bem aqui. – falou mais uma vez passando o dedo pra cima e pra baixo. – Você deixa?

- Sim, sim... – falei meio desnorteada, me movia com tanta vontade que já sabia que minhas coxas estariam me matando pela manhã.

- E depois chupar ele...merda, você chupa tão bem. – falou passando os dedos pelos meus lábios e levantando a cabeça para me beijar.

- Merda, Edward. – suspirei sobre sua boca.

- Você tá perto?

- Uhum. – falei.

- Põe as mãos na minha coxa. – falou e eu me posicionei melhor, jogando meu corpo pra trás e ao invés de apoiar minhas mãos em seu peitoral, apoiei em suas pernas.

Ele pôs a mão esquerda em minha cintura mais uma vez, guiando meus movimentos e desta vez sua mão direita foi para meu clitóris, fazendo movimentos circulares com seu dedo. Eu estava perto. Mexia os quadris com força, cada investida tão forte que minhas unhas fincavam em suas pernas. O dedo dele começou a se mover de maneira mais ágil e eu não fui capaz de aguentar mais. Um gemido alto saiu de minha boca, seguido por mais alguns. Tirei meus braços de suas pernas e os coloquei de volta em seu peitoral, fazendo movimentos circulares com meus quadris.

- Eu vou gozar. – avisou.

O rosto dele era lindo. Ele fechou os olhos, sua boca rosada se abriu um pouco, o suor deixou alguns fios do despenteado cabelo colado em sua testa. Eu nunca iria esquecer. Após ter gozado, ele mexeu os quadris mais algumas vezes, até que não aguentando mais, eles descansaram na cama.

Me abaixei, depositando um beijo em seu peito - coincidentemente ou não - em cima de seu coração que batia acelerado, assim como o meu. Tirei seu membro de dentro de mim e me movi mais pra cima na cama, o beijando com uma vontade que nem eu mesma sabia que possuía. Ele retribuiu da mesma forma e meu coração se inflou de tal forma que não sabia se era possível caber dentro de meu peito.

Ele se levantou, retirando a camisinha e indo jogar fora, mas rapidamente retornou para meus braços. Meu rosto estava em seu pescoço, distribuindo pequenos beijos. Nós não trocamos palavras, sentindo apenas o conforto de estarmos juntos. Até que eu me lembrei o que ele havia dito e comecei a rir novamente.

- Você falou que queria que seu pau ficasse duro pra sempre. – comentei rindo.

- Para de rir! – falou, mas também deu uma risada.

- Foi engraçado! Porque você disse aquilo?

- Porque tava bom, eu não queria parar nunca e quando ele fica mole não dá pra continuar. Tipo agora. – falou apontando para seu membro flácido.

- Que crime! Acho que teremos que terminar nosso relacionamento. Pensei que seu pau ficasse duro 24 horas por dia, assim não da pra continuar. – falei debochada e logo depois caindo na risada porque ele começou a cutucar minha barriga bem onde eu sentia cócegas.

- Acho que eu deveria ter ligado o ar condicionado. – ele falou notando o nosso estado.

- É, essa mistura de cheiro de sexo com champagne e suor não está a melhor coisa do mundo. Eu ainda estou me sentindo um pouco melada. – falei e senti, do nada, o dedo de Edward penetrar meu sexo, me pegando de surpresa.

- É porque você ainda está.– falou.

- Edward! – falei dando um tapa no ombro dele e sentindo meu rosto corar.

- Você tá com vergonha? – perguntou rindo.

- É claro! Para de falar essas coisas. – falei escondendo meu rosto no pescoço dele, que continuava a rir.

- Só você pra ficar com vergonha logo depois de ter cavalgado em cima de mim.

- Cala a boca! – falei escondendo ainda mais o rosto que estava pegando fogo.

Ele me abraçou e deu um beijo em meu ombro, passando a mão pelas minhas costas.

- Vamos tomar banho? – perguntou.

- Ok. – falei levantando.

Seguimos para o banheiro, eu andando na frente, e pelo reflexo do grande espelho que ficava na parede, vi que ele observava meu corpo com cada passo que eu dava.

- Carrapata? – chamou quando eu estava abrindo a porta do box.

- Sim, Cachorro.

- Acho que ele não fica duro para sempre, mas existe a possibilidade que ele faça uma reaparição.

* * *

**N/A: Opa! Já passou de meia noite! Agora só no próximo!**

**Capítulo veio mais cedo porque estou indo para SP com Oh Carol (tradutora e autora de fics) assistir o show da linda Laura Marling *pula de felicidade* (Se bem que pular é pouco, tô quase fazendo a Daiane dos Santos e dando um duplo twist carpado).**

**Gente, já estamos na metade dos 30 dias, dá pra acreditar? Passou tão rápido *suspira*.**

**Quem me acompanha no twitter pode ter visto que eu soltei aleatoriamente essa semana 2 fotos que faziam alusão a esse capítulo. Talvez eu faça isso de novo. Alguém acha a ideia interessante?**

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "UNF" e é o ponto de vista do Edward da primeira vez dos dois (sinto que se não fizesse dessa parte ia ter gente querendo me matar). E só vou responder quando chegar em casa (se der eu respondo ainda hoje, mas não prometo).**

**OBS: Mari Cullen, você está deixando o e-mail da forma errada. No meu profile explica como. Ele não está aparecendo pra mim na sua review =/. Karol, era você sim, mas você mandou errado e aconteceu a mesma coisa. Olhem meu profile para saber a forma correta de deixar e-mail, ok? , não teve como mandar o extra pq você não deixou e-mail.**

**DÚVIDAS COM O EXTRA? OLHEM MEU PROFILE.**

**Ah, no profile tem a roupa que Bella usou. Acho que só isso.**

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta ;)**


	17. Dia 16

**N.A.: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história, desde o começo.**

**Esse capítulo é dedicado a Oh Carol, que vai fazer aniversário esse domingo (fintchy e um aninhos de muita aleatoriedade). Não vou dar parabéns porque ela falou que dá azar falar antes da data, aí não quero dar parabéns pra depois ter que escutar ela me culpando pelo suposto azar. Então só dedico e digo que foi um imenso prazer conhecer você e ainda ter dividido a experiência de ir ao show de Laurinha, que foi mágico. Acho muito desconfortável essa coisa de ter que ficar sendo fofinha em nota de autora então hoje vou ser breve, mas você é de grande importância, tá? Amo? (NUNCA PERDE A GRAÇA, ME AJUDA hahahaha)**

**Ah, gente, vou aproveitar e fazer propaganda da fic que a Carol postou ontem, se chama "Mais uma vez" e está nos meus favoritos. Olhem lá. ;)**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 16 

Por incrível que pareça, assim que entrei no box, Edward não veio pra cima de mim. Ao contrário do que eu esperava, ele começou a tomar banho normalmente. Bom, isso até o momento em que decidiu que _me_ daria banho. Lavou meu cabelo de forma gentil – mesmo tendo deixado um pouco de shampoo cair em meus olhos -, depois decidiu seguir com o resto do corpo: pescoço, ombros, seios, seios, seios... seios.

- Eu acho que eles já estão limpos. – comentei.

- Tem certeza? Eu quero te dar um banho decente.

- Preferia um banho _indecente_... – murmurei.

- Que foi?

- Nada.

- Você falou alguma coisa com indecente?

- Claro que não.

- Falou sim. Eu estou aqui tentando ser delicado e você está pensando sacanagem, Carrapata.

- Cachorro, você está esfregando meus seios tem uns 5 minutos e eu estou sentindo a sua ereção encostando em mim. A gente vai realmente ficar brincando de quem está pensando mais sacanagem?

Ele ficou me olhando, como se estivesse ponderando a questão e depois virou a cabeça para o lado, mostrando-me uma expressão que indicava que eu estava com razão. Colocou o sabonete ao lado do shampoo e depois envolveu minha cintura com suas mãos.

- Bem melhor. – falei colocando meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e ficando na ponta dos pés para que pudéssemos nos beijar.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, retribuiu meu beijo. Não demorou e ele me tinha encostada na parede gelada do box.

- Merda. Esqueci a camisinha.

- Vai pegar. – falei.

Ele saiu apressado do banheiro, deixando pegadas molhadas pelo caminho que fazia. Escutei o som de uma gaveta abrindo e logo em seguida sendo fechada com força. Quando retornou, Edward veio correndo, mas o que ele não esperava que fosse acontecer – e muito menos eu – era que iria escorregar em uma das poças que havia feito com seus pés encharcados d'água. Ele não chegou a cair, mas deu a clássica _sambada_ que precede o tombo. A cara de pânico que ele fez, a mão pra cima com a camisinha e o fato que a ereção dele balançava de um lado pro outro, foram o suficiente para me fazer cair na gargalhada.

- Eu podia ter caído! – falou indignado abrindo a camisinha e a pondo em seu membro.

- Você fez assim oh... – falei imitando ele e movendo os quadris. – Sério, não tem a mesma graça porque eu não tenho um pênis, mas se eu tivesse...

- Carrapata, você não fala uma frase com "se eu tivesse um pênis" pro seu namorado que está prestes a fazer sexo com você. – falou entrando no box.

- Foi engraçado. – falei rindo mais um pouco.

- Minha autoestima já está ficando um pouco baixa porque você ri toda vez que a gente vai transar.

- Me desculpa. Eu juro que vou tentar não rir.

- Eu deveria me sentir melhor com isso?

- É o melhor que eu tenho pra oferecer agora. – falei colocando minha mão em sua ereção e tentando dar meu sorriso mais inocente.

- Ok. – disse e colocou sua mão sobre a minha, retirando-a de seu membro. – Põe as mãos na parede e empina a bunda pra mim.

Por alguns segundo fiquei encarando-o em choque, pois não acreditava que aquelas palavras haviam saído da boca de Edward, mas ele simplesmente ficou parado, acariciando seu membro com a mão direita, esperando que eu me virasse e fizesse exatamente o que ele havia pedido.

Coloquei as mãos na parede e desci um pouco o corpo, deixando meu bumbum empinado, como ele havia dito. Tudo que eu escutava era o barulho da água caindo e mordia meu lábio inferior tentando não produzir algum som que demonstrasse o quão ansiosa eu estava.

A primeira coisa que senti foi a mão dele em minha cintura e logo em seguida o seu membro encostado em meu bumbum. Ele se movia para frente e para trás, esfregando sua ereção em mim, me deixando excitada e desejando que ele me penetrasse. Tirou a mão que estava em minha cintura e passou em minha costela, logo depois apertou meu seio. Beliscou meu mamilo e eu soltei um forte gemido.

Eu o queria dentro de mim, estava mais do que pronta desde o momento em que chegamos nesse banheiro. Estiquei meu braço e o segurei em minha mão, o guiando para o lugar que mais o desejava.

- Ei, ei! Pode parando. – ele falou segurando minha mão. – Você anda muito apressada.

- E você está adorando me provocar, não está? – questionei frustrada.

- Eu gosto de apreciar as coisas. – falou largando minha mão e afastando um pouco nossos corpos. Seu dedo indicador me penetrou e eu apoiei a mão novamente na gélida parede de granito do box. – E pelo que eu estou vendo você também está apreciando, porque a pressa então?

- Você ama me ver nesse estado, né? – questionei virando o rosto e olhando para ele.

- Como? Com as mãos na parede, as pernas abertas e com meu pau em cima da sua bunda? Definitivamente. Seria atípico de minha parte negar isso.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. – murmurei abaixando o rosto, sentindo-o ficar quente.

Ele ficou calado e quando me curvei para ver o que estava fazendo, notei que estava ajoelhado entre minhas pernas. Colocou as mãos em cada lado do meu bumbum e senti sua língua penetrar meu sexo; surpreendida pela ação, movi meu corpo para frente, fazendo com que sua boca se afastasse de onde eu o desejava com ardor.

- O que foi? Achei que você queria que eu parasse de te atormentar. – falou lambendo os lábios.

- Eu quero! – disse abruptamente e ele me deu seu famoso sorriso torto. – Só levei um susto, não estava esperando por isso.

- Vem cá. – falou puxando meu corpo um pouco para trás e deixando-me novamente na posição que estava.

Quando a língua dele me penetrou de novo, soltei um gemido de prazer. Retirou-a de dentro de mim e lambeu toda extensão de meu sexo. Empurrou um pouco mais minhas pernas, as deixando mais abertas e invadiu-me vagarosamente com sua língua, movendo-a de forma compassada.

Ficava cada vez mais excitada e não conseguia cessar os sons que saiam da minha boca. Ele aumentou o ritmo, mas de repente parou por completo. Estava prestes a reclamar, mas assim que virei o rosto para observar o que ele estava fazendo, o vi ficando de pé.

Senti a cabeça de seu membro entrar em mim e fiquei imediatamente satisfeita, mas ele a retraiu subitamente, fazendo com que eu soltasse um som de protesto.

- Você não tem ideia do quão molhada está. – falou.

- E você não tem ideia do quanto eu vou te fazer sofrer se você não me foder nos próximos 5 segundos.

- Eu adoro... – ele começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi. Não estava de brincadeira. Eu sempre perdia a compostura quando estava frustrada.

- Cinco! Quatro! Três! Dois! PORRA! – gritei sentindo-o totalmente dentro de mim e me penetrando com força.

Suas investidas eram fortes, da exata forma que eu queria naquele momento. Ele segurava minha cintura com força e urrava em prazer toda vez que eu afirmava o quanto estava gostando da maneira que ele me tinha.

Largando minha cintura, apertou meu bumbum, segurando com força e puxando-me para seu membro, nossos corpos fazendo barulho toda vez que entravam em contato. Ele movia-se incansavelmente, não pronunciando uma palavra sequer, apenas suspiros alternados com sons de satisfação. Curiosa, virei o rosto para observá-lo. Parecia maravilhado com a forma que estávamos unidos e a maneira erótica como observava tal fato deixou-me ainda mais estimulada.

- Você tinha que ver isso...merda, meu pau entrando e saindo de você... – disse finalmente olhando-me veemente nos olhos.

Estava praticamente sem fôlego, arfando. O fato da água do chuveiro estar quente deixava o banheiro abafado, dificultando ainda mais minha respiração. Ele colocou um braço em volta de minha cintura e me empurrou mais pra frente, me deixando quase reta na parede; depois puxou minha perna esquerda para cima, tornando suas ligeiras investidas num ritmo frenético.

- Você consegue se tocar? – cochichou em meu ouvido, logo depois chupando o lóbulo de minha orelha.

- Sim. – falei direcionando minha mão para meu sexo, mas ao invés de tocar meu clitóris, como imaginei que ele havia solicitado, desci um pouco mais meus dedos, fazendo contato com sua ereção que entrava e saia de mim. - Eu não consigo ver, mas definitivamente consigo sentir.

- Eu não vou conseguir segurar por muito tempo. – ele disse lambendo as gotas d'água provocadas pelo chuveiro, que estavam em meu ombro.

Levei meu dedo indicador até meu clitóris e o toquei com fervor, fechando os olhos e aproveitando somente as sensações que Edward causava toda vez que me penetrava com avidez e o intenso prazer que percorria meu corpo.

- Caralho... Eu vou gozar! – urrou próximo ao meu ouvido.

Assim que atingiu o ápice de seu prazer, Edward diminuiu o ritmo de suas investidas.

- Você gozou? – perguntou ainda dentro de mim, movendo-se lentamente.

- Não. – falei ainda tentando chegar ao orgasmo acariciando meu clitóris.

Edward deixou meu corpo e pediu que eu me virasse. Não tive nem como questioná-lo antes de o senti tocar meu sexo, dois dedos entrando em mim e outro massageando meu clitóris. Não levou muito tempo para eu começar a sentir meu corpo ficar cada vez mais quente e meu orgasmo se aproximar.

O que me pegou despercebida foi que assim que comecei a contrair ao redor dos dedos de Edward, minha mão esbarrou no botão que acionava a função de hidromassagem no chuveiro, fazendo com que várias duchas abrissem ao mesmo tempo e fortes jatos d'água viessem exatamente em nossa direção.

- Merda! – gritei, não sabendo se era por conta do orgasmo ou pelos jatos que não paravam de me atingir.

Edward desligou o chuveiro e assim que seus olhos pairaram em mim, começou a rir, não levando muito tempo para que eu me juntasse a ele.

- Estava ficando preocupado que você fosse morrer afogada.

- Quem manda ter uma porcaria de banheiro moderno desse jeito? O banheiro da minha casa só tem duas válvulas, uma para água fria e outra pra quente. Isso aqui parece ter 50 botões.

- Te garanto que esse chuveiro é maravilhoso quando a função de hidromassagem é usada de forma correta.

- Tentarei me lembrar disso da próxima vez.

- Próxima vez? A senhorita já está pensando em fazer uma visita novamente ao meu banheiro, né? – perguntou dando uma piscadela.

- Talvez. – falei desviando olhar.

– Você é uma contradição. – disse dando uma risada. – Na hora do sexo você vira uma fera, ousada, adora sacanagem, mas quando tudo para você acaba ficando ruborizada por alguma coisa.

- Não é como se eu conseguisse evitar que meu rosto ficasse assim, é algo que eu não tenho controle. E eu não gosto de me sentir inibida durante o sexo, tenho que mostrar o que eu gosto, de outra forma não aproveitaria da melhor maneira.

- Não estou reclamando, eu gosto de você assim. – falou abaixando e dando um suave beijo em meus lábios.

Tomamos um banho decente, desta vez, e nos vestimos para dormir. Edward de samba canção e eu com uma de suas camisas velhas. Assim que me deitei na cama, ele veio para trás de mim, envolvendo-me com seus braços.

- Eu falei que não ia deixar de te abraçar. Na verdade acho que você criou um monstro, não sei se conseguiria dormir sem você nos meus braços.

Apenas virei o rosto e beijei os lábios dele, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Meu coração estava disparado com a intensidade dos sentimentos que ele me fazia sentir. Edward deu um último beijo em minha testa e encostamos nossas cabeças no travesseiro, finalmente deixando o cansaço do dia tomar conta de nossos corpos.

No meio da madrugada, ou talvez manhã – não tinha muita noção de quanto tempo havia se passado -, um barulho infernal e constante estava atrapalhando meu sono. Tentei cutucar Edward, mas ele apenas resmungou algo ao meu lado e me puxou mais pra perto de seu peito.

- Edward. – chamei esfregando o bumbum nele. _Vai ver assim funciona_.

- Shhh. – pediu silêncio.

- Edward, que barulho é esse? – questionei tentando me virar em seus braços.

Ele pareceu despertar um pouco e levantou a cabeça, mas seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. Ficou prestando atenção no som até que concluiu ser o despertador do celular.

- Eu achei que tinha o desligado ontem. – falei observando ele levantar e ir à procura do aparelho.

- Despertador toca mesmo que ele esteja desligado. – disse, sua voz rouca de sono.

Ele desativou o alarme e pôs o celular em cima da mesa de cabeceira, voltando para a cama.

- Por que ele estava tocando?

- Não sei, não deve ser nada importante, vamos dormir mais um pouquinho. – disse puxando o cobertor e pondo os braços ao meu redor.

Edward conseguiu retornar a seu sono em segundos, e sentindo sua respiração tranquila e seu cheiro perto de mim, acabei sendo ninada para dormir.

Se eu achava que acordar com o irritante barulho do despertador era horrível, nada me preparou para a segunda vez que fui acordada. Alguém batia na porta com força e chamava por meu nome e pelo de Edward. Sentamos na cama assustados e olhando para porta.

- O que houve? – Edward questionou preocupado levantando-se imediatamente.

- Edward, acorda logo! – Zafrina gritava do outro lado.

- O que aconteceu? – disse ao abrir a porta.

- Jessica está no portão, vai subir a qualquer momento para falar com você.

- O quê? – gritei levantando da cama prontamente e comecei a procurar meu vestido, calcinha e sutiã.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui essa hora? – indagou colocando as mãos sobre o rosto e bufando alto, sua linguagem corporal deixava claro que já estava ficando estressado.

- Perguntei a mesma coisa quando Dimitri interfonou dizendo que Jessica estava querendo entrar na casa a qualquer custo. Ela disse que você tem um compromisso marcado, mas que não atendia o celular. Felix foi buscá-la em casa como combinado e você não deu sinal de vida.

- Merda! O despertador tocou, mas eu só queria dormir mais um pouco. – falou puxando os cabelos.

Assim que consegui pegar todas minhas peças de roupa, fui para o lado de Edward e passei a mão por suas costas, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Eu vou pro meu quarto tomar banho e me vestir. Te encontro lá embaixo, ok? Fica calmo. Você já está acostumado a lidar com Jessica, o máximo que ela vai fazer é reclamar um pouco e depois seguir normalmente com o dia. – falei.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, mas não parecia mais tranquilo. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e saí do quarto, morrendo de constrangimento por ter que passar por Zafrina vestindo nada mais que um blusão velho que pertencia ao meu namorado.

Ao entrar no quarto fechei a porta e fui para o closet procurar algo para vestir. Olhando minhas roupas, vi algumas coisas que não me pertenciam, mas que _por coincidência_ tinham exatamente o mesmo número que eu usava. Alice definitivamente havia invadido meu armário em algum momento e colocado isso aqui. Optei por um mini-vestido florido e bem feminino, tinha botões na frente e sua saia era volumosa com alguns babados. Era a minha cara, tinha que admitir.

Após escolher a calcinha e sutiã que usaria, peguei minha toalha e segui em direção ao banheiro, porém, assim que passei pela porta do quarto, ouvi a voz de Jessica e a curiosidade acabou falando mais alto. Aproximei-me da porta e coloquei meu ouvido nela, tentando escutar o que eles discutiam.

- Você está se tornando uma pessoa extremamente irresponsável nos últimos dias. É assim que você quer ser bem sucedido?

- Jessica, já falei que perdi o horário, eu estava cansado desde ontem. Não vai acontecer novamente.

- Espero mesmo que não aconteça. A quantidade de cantores que caem no esquecimento por conta de irresponsabilidade é enorme. E rostinho bonito que sabe cantar é fácil achar, Edward. Se a sua gravadora pensar que você só está trazendo problemas, é só eles ficarem 30 minutos no _youtube_ procurando quem vai ser o novo queridinho deles e pronto, você vira passado. É isso que você quer?

- Sério? Eu me atraso o quê, uma hora? E tenho que ficar escutando isso? Jessica, por favor, acho que você está sendo um pouco dramática.

- Eu só quero o seu bem, você sabe disso. Uma hora faz diferença, a gente já estaria seguindo para o programa. O caminho daqui até Las Vegas dura mais de 4 horas.

- Então eu vou me arrumar. – ele falou e ouvi o som de uma porta se abrindo.

- Edward, o que é aquilo? – Jessica questionou.

- O quê?

- Aquele sapato. É o mesmo que Bella estava usando ontem.

- O que tem ele?

- O que ele está fazendo no seu quarto?

- Ela pediu para eu devolver a Alice.

- Tem certeza?

- Acho que eu fui bem claro, mas se você esperar eu posso pegar um papel e desenhar. – ele disse de forma ríspida. Era claro, por sua voz, que ele não estava com paciência.

- Você não precisa ser grosso, Edward. Só quis garantir porque você sabe como essa gente é. Espero sinceramente que você não esteja jogando sua carreira pela privada passando a noite com uma jornalistazinha que escreve uma matéria tão medíocre quanto ela.

- Jessica, se você entrar na minha casa pra falar mal das pessoas que moram aqui, é melhor ficar do lado de fora.

- Ela _mora_ aqui?

- Eu vou mudar de roupa. Você está convidada a me esperar do lado de fora.

- Edward, você sabe que...

- Eu não quero saber nada. Jessica, você é minha assessora e acabou aí, ok? Da minha vida pessoal cuido eu. Dá licença. – falou com finalidade e fechou a porta com tanta força que cheguei a dar um passo para trás, assustada com o som.

Caminhei para o banheiro e assim que a água caiu em cima de mim, comecei a sentir uma enorme raiva que não demorou muito para se transformar em lágrimas. Essa possessão de Jessica era aterrorizante. Eu sabia que não estava prejudicando o trabalho de Edward, que aquilo era obviamente ela tentando achar argumentos para colocar a culpa em cima de mim, mas o jeito que ela falou do meu trabalho como se eu fosse a coisa mais banal do universo, que foi difícil de engolir.

Coloquei uma maquiagem básica e saí do quarto. A porta de Edward ainda estava fechada e dei duas leves batidas, deixando implícito que gostaria de entrar.

- Quem é? – perguntou.

- Eu. – falei e a porta se abriu imediatamente.

O quarto cheirava a cigarro e o maço que antes estava fechado em cima de um móvel, agora estava aberto com um cinzeiro que continha três filtros amassados dentro.

- Eu tô tão puto. – ele falou exalando forte.

- O que ela queria? – questionei o observando sentar na cama.

- Eu tenho uma entrevista num _talk show_ hoje, que na verdade só começa a ser gravado às 16h, o problema é que esqueci que esse não ia ser aqui em Los Angeles e sim em Las Vegas porque é um especial de 5 anos. Como a gente vai de carro e o caminho daqui até lá demora um pouco mais que 4 horas, Jessica está dando ataque. São 11 horas da manhã agora, ela está dando ataque porque quer ou porque ainda não aprendeu a contar. – falou estendendo a mão para pegar mais um cigarro, mas eu a puxei e coloquei ao redor de meu corpo.

- Não deixa ela te estressar. Lembra o que você me falou? Ignorar é a melhor coisa a se fazer quando ela começa com essas coisas.

- Quando ela me enche o saco, tudo bem, mas eu não suporto ouvir alguém ofendendo uma pessoa que eu gosto. – ele falou sério e eu sabia que ele estava se referindo a mim.

Eu me abaixei e dei um leve beijo nos lábios dele, passando a mão pelos sedosos fios de bronze. Depositei um beijo estalado na sua bochecha e fiquei de pé novamente. Ele me abraçou, colocando os braços em volta de minha cintura e apoiando a cabeça em minha barriga. Minha mão foi para sua cabeça, afagando seu cabelo.

- Vamos lá. – falei quando senti que ele estava mais calmo. – Tira esse bafo de cigarro da boca e me encontra lá embaixo, ok?

- Ok. – ele falou levantando e me dando um beijo na testa.

Ao descer, passei por Zafrina que indicou que Jessica estava do lado de fora da casa, ao lado do carro com Felix.

- Diz a Edward que eu estou lá fora, ok? – falei a Zaza.

- Tem certeza? Aquela mala sem alça vai ficar te perturbando, menina.

- Zaza, longe ou perto, Jessica já me perturba. – falei dando um beijo na senhora e saindo da casa.

Felix estava dentro do carro e estava no volante, imaginei que Benjamin não estaria trabalhando hoje. Jessica esperava com cara de poucos amigos do lado de fora e com o celular grudado no ouvido.

Ela me lançou um olhar feio e eu retribuí com um enorme sorriso. Se a assessorazinha ia achar que eu ia ficar comovida o resto do dia pelo comentariozinho infeliz que ela havia feito, estava muito enganada. Um lado meu tentava ser maduro, agir profissionalmente. O outro lado queria começar a dançar ao redor dela e falar que eu tinha transado com Edward ontem. Duas vezes. E que eu sentia pena porque ela nunca ia saber o quão maravilhoso ele era na cama. E que os beijos dele eram melhores, que ele é firme nas horas certas e carinhoso comigo. Ela nunca saberia o que é acordar de manhã e vê-lo sorrindo, como se o simples fato de me olhar nos olhos dissesse tudo, não dizendo nada.

- Carrapata, o jeito que você está olhando sorrindo para Jessica está me assustando um pouco. – Edward falou chegando ao meu lado. – Deveria eu me preocupar que você vai dar uma de Coringa, pegar um lápis e perguntar se ela gostaria de ver um truque de como se faz um lápis desaparecer*?

- Não, mas agora que você falou isso admito estar um pouco tentada. – falei dando uma risada. Jessica olhou para nós dois e eu sorri só mais um pouco. _E daí que eu estava sendo imatura? Ai dela se vier estressar meu namorado_.

- Vamos, temos um longo caminho pela frente.

Nós entramos no banco traseiro e Jessica ia se juntar a nós, mas Edward pediu que ela sentasse na frente, ao lado de Felix. Ela ia protestar, mas talvez tendo um pouco de bom senso que já tinha passado dos limites com Edward – que mal ou bem era a pessoa para quem ela trabalhava -, calou-se e sentou no banco de passageiro.

Os 10 primeiros minutos foram torturantes. O carro estava em silêncio, Jessica não parava de mexer no celular, e Edward e eu trocávamos olhares, mas não podíamos fazer nada que desse bandeira que estávamos juntos, por isso decidimos ficar calados também.

Felix, talvez notando nosso desconforto, ligou o rádio e procurou uma estação que estivesse tocando alguma música que fosse de seu interesse. Escolheu uma rádio excelente, que tocava músicas antigas e atuais, de acordo com os pedidos que os ouvintes faziam. O tempo pareceu passar um pouco mais rápido e eu estava até cantarolando algumas músicas.

Nós havíamos feito apenas 1 hora de viagem, quando Jessica virou no banco de passageiro e tocou na mão de Edward que estava apoiada no assento dela. Ela começou a falar sobre o evento beneficente que ele iria participar no dia seguinte e o informou que a roupa que ele deveria usar tinha acabado de ser entregue na casa dele. Edward não disse muito, apenas concordou e retirou a mão debaixo da dela, que após o tratamento frio que ele estava lhe dando, virou-se novamente olhando para frente e permanecendo calada.

Eu continuei cantarolando e a próxima música que surgiu, não poderia expressar melhor a vontade que eu estava de destravar a porta da frente do carro e deixar Jessica _acidentalmente_ cair na estrada.

"_Oh no (Oh não)  
Don't you touch my boyfriend (Não toque no meu namorado)  
He's not your boyfriend (Ele não é seu namorado)  
He's mine (Ele é meu)"_

Ela não pareceu se tocar do que eu estava cantando, teclando sem parar em seu _Blackberry_ e provavelmente ignorando o mundo ao seu redor, mas a pessoa ao meu lado obviamente notou e estava sacodindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Que foi? - perguntei não fazendo som e apenas movendo os lábios para não chamar atenção de Felix e Jessica.

- Você com ciúmes. – respondeu.

- Ciúmes? Claro que não. – falei de volta.

- Imagina. – ele disse rolando os olhos e me dando um beliscão de leve. Eu apenas virei o rosto e sorri.

Mais alguns quilômetros a frente, o tédio já estava tomando conta de mim e Edward, sendo ele mesmo, resolveu que estar no carro com a sua _querida e adorável_ assessora era o lugar perfeito para começar a me provocar.

"_Girl, you make me feel real good. __(Garota, você faz com que eu me sinta tão bem)  
We can do it 'til we both wake up. (Podemos fazer isso até acordarmos)  
Girl, you know I'm hooked on you, (Garota, você sabe que estou fissurado em você)  
And this is what I'll do... (E é isso que eu vou fazer...)_

_I wanna sex you up. (Eu quero te excitar)  
All night. (A noite inteira)"_

Ele estava fazendo de propósito, era óbvio. Conforme ele ia cantando a música, o pé dele ia passando na minha perna e eu tentava permanecer quieta, como se não me importasse nem um pouco com o que ele estava fazendo, mas era em vão, minhas bochechas coraram quando Felix olhou para nós dois pelo retrovisor. Achando que aquilo era um aviso, decidimos ficar quietos e assim permanecemos até a chegar à Las Vegas.

O programa do qual Edward participaria era apresentado pela divertida Hellen DeJeneres e estava prestes a completar 5 anos de exibição. Tendo o fim de comemorar tal fato, o show era gravado em Las Vegas e contava com a presença de diversas celebridades.

Como Edward era um dos últimos a dar a entrevista, fomos para o camarim – onde ele fez uma pequena mudança de roupa e conversou com Jessica sobre algumas coisas que deveriam sem falta ser ditas durante a gravação. Os dois pareciam ter deixado de lado a discussão que tiveram pela manhã e estavam em modo completamente profissional, tendo como foco somente a carreira de Edward.

Quando o momento de Edward ser entrevistado chegou, tudo ocorreu na mesma linha dos programas anteriores. O cantor falava sobre o novo disco, a empolgação dos fãs com o primeiro _single_, os boatos incessáveis sobre Tanya e detalhes simples da vida pessoal. A entrevista chegava ao fim até que Hellen indagou sua última e famosa questão: qual seu talento inútil? Edward, provavelmente já sabendo que a apresentadora faria tal pergunta, tinha sua resposta pronta. Ele afirmou que desde criança era muito envolvido com música e que tentava compor melodias com os mais inusitados objetos, graças a isso, ele era capaz de tocar algumas canções com um sino ou até mesmo com uma campainha de casa.

DeJeneres não perdeu a chance de ver o cantor fazer algo desse tipo e tratou de arrumar imediatamente dois sinos. Assim que Edward colocou a mão nos objetos, a melodia conhecida de "Brilha Brilha Estrelinha" era facilmente escutada, divertindo a todos.

O programa encerrou com todas as celebridades no palco e a apresentadora cortando um enorme bolo com o número 5 desenhado em cima. Edward ficou algum tempo falando com alguns famosos até o momento em que fomos embora.

Era estranho não poder agir livremente com ele, mal havíamos trocado palavras desde que saímos de casa. Quando estávamos na metade do caminho de volta, tive uma ideia. Peguei meu celular e redigi uma mensagem para o número dele.

**Não sabia que você tinha um talento como aquele. O que mais você é capaz de tocar?**

O celular dele apitou ao meu lado e ele checou imediatamente, dando um sorriso e escrevendo uma resposta.

**Muitas coisas. ~ Cachorro**

**O quê, por exemplo?**

**Você. Eu deveria gravar os sons que você faz toda vez que minhas mãos estão em você. ~ Cachorro**

Minhas bochechas coraram na hora e ele exibia um sorriso de felicidade por ter conseguido me constranger. _Idiota_. Ele queria brincar? Então era isso que ele ia ter.

**Aposto que você gostaria de gravar isso para depois tocar outra coisa.**

**Prefiro não me pronunciar sobre tal comentário. ~ Cachorro**

Ele guardou o celular e manteve o sorriso._ Por um acaso pensava que eu tinha terminado com minhas mensagens?_ Escrevi rapidamente mais uma.

**Sabe o que eu sempre quis fazer?**

**O quê? ~ Cachorro**

**Sexo oral dentro de um carro. **

Quando notei as palavras eu que tinha escrito, meu rosto começou a ferver, porém a reação dele foi exatamente a que eu esperava. Seus olhos se arregalaram e olhou para mim imediatamente, como se duvidasse que eu havia escrito aquilo. Seus dedos foram para o pequeno teclado do aparelho e não demorou muito para o meu começar a vibrar.

**Carrapata... ~ Cachorro**

**Eu começaria lambendo só a cabeça, bem devagar...**

Ele leu a mensagem e fechou os olhos imediatamente, eu estava o observando de canto de olho e queria rir, pois sentia que estava começando a ganhar pela primeira vez um desses joguinhos de provocação que a gente tanto fazia.

**Estou, sinceramente, divido entre querer que você continue e que você pare. ~ Cachorro**

**Você quer que eu pare logo agora? Poxa, a próxima coisa que eu faria seria passar minha língua bem devagar, descendo milímetro por milímetro até chegar no seu saco.**

**Ok. Continua. ~ Cachorro**

**Claro. Que tal minha boca em volta da cabeça agora? Te sugando com vontade, minha mão massageando seu saco. Você gostaria de segurar meus cabelos e foder minha boca?**

Meu rosto provavelmente já estava da cor de um tomate, mas todo o constrangimento valia a diversão que era ver Edward nesse estado. _Só espero que ele nunca peça para eu falar algo do tipo em voz alta. _O som que ele soltou foi como um urro, eu não aguentei e dei um breve riso por sua reação. Felix e Jessica olharam para nós e tentamos nos comportar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Alguns segundos depois meu celular vibrou.

**Você quer brincar, né? Agora, graças as suas mensagens, eu estou sentado aqui com uma puta ereção. ~ Cachorro**

**Que pena que o carro está cheio, né? Eu te chuparia com vontade.**

**Na verdade sabe o que eu queria? Era meu pau dentro de você, mas infelizmente chamaria muita atenção. Acho que me contento se forem meus dedos. ~Cachorro**

Assim que li essa mensagem em meu celular, senti a mão de Edward em minha coxa. Eu olhei para frente na mesma hora, tentando notar se alguém estava vendo o que ele fazia, mas Felix estava focado na direção e Jessica no celular. Os dedos de Edward foram subindo, até que chegaram próximo a minha virilha. Eu estava tentando manter um ritmo normal de minha respiração e me preparar para o que imaginava que ele fosse fazer, mas de repente, os dedos dele deixaram minha pele.

**Finge que vai mexer no rádio. Não deixa eles olharem para trás. Eu vou tirar a sua calcinha. ~ Cachorro**

Tive que reler a mensagem para absorver o que Edward estava falando. Sabia que ele não ia me forçar a fazer nada, a escolha era minha. Deixando-me levar pelo momento – e talvez pelo fato que meu _pequeno_ lado ciumento queria fazer algo desse gênero na frente de Jessica sem que ela ao menos tivesse ideia -, apoiei os braços nos bancos frontais e coloquei a cabeça entre os dois que estavam na frente. Eu estava com as pernas esticadas e Edward teria fácil acesso para fazer o que bem entendia.

- Vocês se incomodam se eu ligar o rádio? – questionei esticando o braço para apertar o botão do aparelho.

Edward colocou as mãos por baixo do meu vestido puxando rapidamente a minha calcinha e a deixando caída em cima de meus pés. Eu os movi e ele sumiu com a peça de roupa. Fingi mudar de estação e deixei em uma rádio que estava tocando músicas dos anos 80, sentando-me novamente.

Meu celular piscou, indicando que uma mensagem me aguardava.

**Diz que tá sentindo frio. ~ Cachorro**

- Nossa, tá frio né? – falei.

- Você deveria ter colocado um vestido maior. – Jessica murmurou no banco da frente.

- A senhorita deseja que diminua o ar? – Felix questionou.

- Deixa que eu empresto meu casaco pra ela, se diminuir o ar eu vou ficar com calor – Edward disse pegando o casaco que trouxe e colocando em cima do meu corpo, como um cobertor.

Edward pegou minha bolsa e colocou entre nossos corpos. Olhou para frente e senti sua mão entrar em contato, mais uma vez, com minha coxa, porém desta vez o casaco dele e minha bolsa tampavam a visão do que estava fazendo.

Ele não me provocou como sempre gostava de fazer, até porque a troca de mensagens já foi tentação suficiente. Desta vez, sua mão entrou rapidamente em contato com meu sexo. Acariciou meus lábios e penetrou-me com um dedo, sentindo que eu já estava excitada somente com nossas simples brincadeirinhas.

Seu dedo, molhado pela evidência de minha excitação, acariciou vagarosamente meu clitóris, como se tivéssemos todo tempo do mundo. Eu tentava controlar minha respiração e meus punhos estavam cerrados sobre o estofado de couro do carro. Ele fazia lentos círculos, me deixando mais estimulada e desejando que tivéssemos liberdade suficiente dentro do carro para que não só seu dedo me tocasse, mas que também seu vultoso membro me penetrasse.

Aplicou um pouco mais de pressão e involuntariamente, um gemido saiu de meus lábios, mas rapidamente consegui disfarçá-lo fingindo que estava tossindo. Ele desceu um pouco o dedo e me penetrou novamente, movendo o dedo para dentro e para fora com a mesma calma de antes. Joguei meus quadris para frente, tentando dar-lhe mais acesso e ele logo em seguida usou mais um dedo.

Eu cutuquei a perna dele e pedi que ele lesse meus lábios. "Mais rápido", supliquei. Ele apenas sorriu e aumentou quase imperceptivelmente o ritmo das investidas que dava. Era como se eu estivesse sendo torturada, mas da forma mais deliciosa possível.

Coloquei uma mão na coxa dele e apertei com força, fazendo com que minhas unhas provavelmente fossem deixar marcas em sua calça. "Por favor", pedi tentando dar o meu olhar mais concupiscente. Devo ter sido bem sucedida com minha tentativa, pois ele apressou no exato instante os movimentos. Seus dedos entravam e saiam de mim com agilidade. Eu não mais me ligava no que Felix ou Jessica estavam vendo ou não, apenas fechei os olhos e mordi os lábios, aguardando a chegada de meu orgasmo.

Edward retirou os dedos de dentro de mim e acarinhou o ápice de meu sexo, dessa vez com muito mais fervor do que antes. Eu podia sentir meu orgasmo perto, intenso e forte. Porém, quando estava quase lá, Edward parou por completo seus movimentos, deixando meu sexo implorando por alívio.

Se olhares pudessem matar, o mundo inteiro estaria agora lamentando a perda de um incrível e jovem cantor chamado Edward Cullen. Sua mão ainda estava sobre a minha parte que mais desejava atenção, fazendo um leve afago, porém nada que fosse melhorar minha situação. "Edward", disse com meus lábios novamente não emitindo som algum com medo que as duas pessoas à nossa frente vissem o que se passava no banco de trás. "O que?", ele perguntou com falsa inocência, mas o evidente sorriso em seus lábios deixava claro que ele sabia muito bem do que eu estava falando. Eu apenas o olhei com raiva e sentindo que eu estava frustrada, ele retornou os dedos para dentro de mim para finalmente me levar ao almejado prazer que eu merecia.

O meu primeiro orgasmo foi difícil controlar. Mordi meu lábio inferior com tanta força que fiquei surpresa de não ter criado uma ferida. Achei que as coisas acabariam aí, porém ele tinha outras ideias. Edward, ao contrário de antes, não cessava o movimento de sua mão, levando-me assim, apenas alguns minutos depois, ao meu segundo orgasmo. Dessa vez, não consegui controlar-me e soltei um pequeno gemido, que fez com que Jessica se virasse e tentasse ver o que se passava comigo.

- Bati com o pé aqui. – falei abaixando um pouco para que ela não visse muito do meu corpo e de Edward. Comecei a gemer um pouco de novo, fingindo estar com dor.

Jessica bufou e olhou para frente, questionando Felix se faltava muito para chegarmos à casa de Edward. Ele respondeu que não mais do que 40 minutos.

Posicionei-me novamente como antes e senti o dedo de Edward voltar a mover sobre meu clitóris. Meu sexo estava inchado e sensível, tornando cada toque um prazeroso suplício.

Uma de minhas mãos foi para a perna dele, caminhando até chegar na volumosa ereção que estava presa no confinamento de suas calças. Se tinha duas coisas que eu mais queria nesse exato momento era tê-lo dentro de mim e seus lábios sobre os meus, mostrando o quanto me desejava.

Acariciei a ereção dele, deixando-o num estado semelhante ao meu quando ele começou com essa torturante preliminar em que o maior desafio era permanecer calado. Ele, por sua vez, tocou-me de forma mais firme e decidida, querendo me deixar louca.

- Edward, você tem que estar presente amanhã no evento duas horas antes do jogo começar. – Jessica disse do banco da frente, olhando para o espelho retrovisor, mas sendo capaz de ver somente o rosto de Edward e não saber da forma que eu estava manipulando o corpo dele.

- Eu sei, Jessica. – ele afirmou, sua fala saía de forma trêmula.

- Você também tinha me dito que lembrava da gravação de hoje. – disse ironicamente.

- Não irei ...esquecer...de novo – falou tentando controlar o timbre de sua voz.

Nós continuamos a nos provocar até o caminho de casa. Quando vimos que estávamos próximos demais do nosso destino, Edward retirou a mão do meio de minhas pernas e eu removi minha mão de cima de sua excitação, arrumando meu vestido discretamente e aguardando o momento que pudéssemos sair do carro e terminar o que havíamos começado.

Assim que Felix parou com o carro na garagem, Edward arrumou uma forma de despedir-se rapidamente de Jessica e entrou agilmente na casa, seguindo meus passos para o segundo andar.

Não tivemos nem tempo de chegar na cama. Eu o empurrei para a cadeira que ficava em seu quarto e abri as calças dele, libertando finalmente sua ereção.

- Porra de camisinha. – ouvi murmurar. Ele tirou a carteira do bolso da calça e pegou uma camisinha de dentro, colocando rapidamente em seu membro.

Sentei-me no colo dele, nem pensando em remover minhas roupas, apenas guiando sua ereção para dentro de mim. Ele segurou meu quadril e eu apoiei meus braços no encosto da cadeira, movendo-me com facilidade e sentindo seu membro sair quase completo de dentro de mim para depois preencher-me inteiramente.

Edward apertou meus seios com vontade, mesmo tendo o tecido do vestido os cobrindo. Eu abaixei meu rosto e beijei os lábios dele, com saudades de tê-los tocando os meus. Ele retribuiu de forma carinhosa e um pouco de nosso frenesi diminuiu, dando lugar a algo mais calmo, doce.

Ele sorriu para mim e passou as mãos pelo meu rosto, colocando uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre minha face atrás de minha orelha.

- Você é tão linda. – falou me deixando tímida. – Em tudo.

- Você também. Seus olhos... – disse fixando meu olhar no dele. – A maneira que você me olha agora...hmm... eu não quero esquecer isso nunca.

Nosso ritmo era compassado e ele permitindo que eu guiasse, puxou meu vestido, jogando a peça de roupa no chão e logo em seguida meu sutiã, deixando-me completamente nua. Removi a blusa dele e por não querer separar nossos corpos, Edward acabou permanecendo com a calça.

Ele beijou meu pescoço e seus lábios desceram até meu seio, lambendo sua parte mais sensível e depois chupando devagar, provocando a mais deliciosa sensação em meu corpo.

- Eu nunca quis tanto alguém assim. – confessei enquanto ele continuava suas carícias. – De todas as formas...

Segurei o rosto dele em minhas mãos e o beijei novamente, querendo passar de alguma outra maneira tudo que ele me fazia sentir.

Após alguns minutos mantendo o mesmo ritmo e trocando longos beijos, me movi mais rápido, afastando nossos rostos apenas para poder olhar nos olhos dele.

Nossa respiração ficava ofegante e tentávamos prolongar a sensação o máximo possível, porém toda tentação no carro e a intensidade do momento, fez com que Edward chegasse a um ponto em que não aguentasse mais segurar seu orgasmo.

Ele foi com a mão até meu sexo, provavelmente com a intenção de fazer com que eu também tivesse um orgasmo, já que não havia o atingido.

- Não precisa. – falei segurando a mão dele.

- Mas você não...

- Não tem necessidade. E se a gente parar pra contar, você já me deu dois hoje. Eu ainda te devo um. – disse dando uma piscadela meio sem graça.

- Eu achei que você não fosse topar fazer aquilo, fiquei surpreso.

- Só você? Eu até agora não acredito que aceitei fazer algo daquele gênero. Só você para me convencer de fazer as coisas.

- Sério? Eu tenho esse poder de persuasão?

- Odeio admitir, mas sim.

- Interessante. – falou dando seu marcante sorriso torto. – Quer dizer então que eu poderia te convencer a fazer as mais diversas loucuras?

- Acho que sim. – comentei tímida e rolando os olhos ao ver que ele ficava com um sorriso cada vez maior.

Ele se levantou e foi jogar a camisinha fora, voltando completamente nu com uma cueca na mão. Eu o observei se vestir sem tentar ao menos ser discreta, guardando cada detalhe em minha mente.

- Você costumava me olhar da mesma forma desde os primeiros dias. – ele falou rindo, puxando-me pela mão.

- Claro que não. – debochei colocando minhas mãos ao redor da cintura dele.

- Nem adianta tentar me enganar, Carrapata. Eu sempre soube... Desde o começo. A única pessoa que se enganou foi você, achando que ia conseguir se livrar de mim.

- Não fala isso. Faz com que eu me arrependa de não ter te beijado no momento em que eu coloquei meus pés aqui dentro.

- Eu definitivamente não iria reclamar, ainda mais se você deixasse _as meninas_ de fora que nem agora. – falou dando um leve beliscão em meu mamilo, me fazendo dar um gemido.

- Você algum dia vai parar de chamar meus seios de meninas?

- Provavelmente não. – falou dando um riso. – Toda vez que eu uso o termo você rola os olhos, acho que você nem percebe que faz isso. É adorável, acabo fazendo de propósito.

- Só para me provocar. – disse fazendo um bico e ele riu as minhas custas.

Fui até o closet de Edward e peguei emprestado uma de suas largas camisas para dormir - eu faria isso até o dia que ele começasse a reclamar. Antes de deitar-me na cama retirei meu vestido do chão e o sutiã, os colocando em cima da cadeira, porém, quando fui procurar minha calcinha, lembrei que ela estava com Edward.

- Minha calcinha ficou com você.

- Ih, eu esqueci no carro!

- Como assim você esqueceu? Edward! E se Jessica ver aquilo? Ah meu Deus e se Felix ver? Como irei olhar para ele todos os dias?

- O quão puta você vai ficar se eu falar que estava brincando?

- Muito.

- O quão puta você vai ficar se eu falar que é verdade e que esqueci no carro?

- Muito mais.

- Ok, então era brincadeira mesmo. Tá dentro do meu bolso da calça. – ele falou e eu dei um tapa no braço dele, abaixando-me para conferir se era verdade o que ele havia dito. _Era_.

Nos deitamos juntos na cama, as luzes apagadas e somente a fraca claridade dos programas que eram projetados na tela à nossa frente iluminavam o quarto. Na verdade, não sei nem porque ele havia ligado a TV, já que nós mal prestávamos atenção no que estava passando.

O cafune que ele fazia em minha cabeça deixava-me cada vez mais sonolenta e não aguentando mais, cedi ao sono que tomava conta de meu corpo, tendo como última lembrança, antes de fechar os olhos, a felicidade estampada no rosto de Edward que definitivamente refletia a minha.

* * *

**N/A: * Cena do filme "Batman – O Cavaleiro das Trevas". Link com a cena no meu profile. Também estão lá os vídeos de "Boyfriend" e "I wanna sex you up".**

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "Tick tock tick tock" e é o ponto de vista do Edward do dia que ele acordou se sentindo como o P. Diddy. Ok, brincadeira. É da parte que ele fecha a porta na cara da Jessica. Ouch.**

**Dúvidas com o extra? Só ver no profile. Lembrando que os extras são respostas que vão de acordo com o respectivo capítulo que foi comentado.**

**Eu tinha mais alguma coisa para falar, mas não consigo me lembrar. Durante a semana apareço com meus picteases de CdM pelo twitter (eu tô me divertindo mais do que é considerado normal com isso) e se eu lembrar o que eu tinha para falar, falo por lá.**

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta ;)**

**PS: Muito obrigada a todos vocês que fizeram CdM chegar a mais de mil reviews e a todos que leem a fic, mesmo sem comentar. Espero continuar fazendo vocês soltarem alguns risinhos até o final. Obrigada pelo incentivo.**


	18. Dia 17

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 17

Eu estava lutando contra a – cada vez mais notável – necessidade que tinha de ir ao banheiro, porém estava tão confortável que sair da cama parecia um suplício.

Sabia que assim que colocasse meus pés no chão e deixasse o quarto, não mais sentiria o quentinho dos lençóis e o calor do corpo de Edward me aquecendo.

Ele parecia tão tranquilo que eu poderia passar horas o observando. Sua respiração saía de maneira cadenciada, seus lábios formando quase um sorriso, os cabelos tão arrepiados que lembrei imediatamente do apelido que Rosalie um dia lhe dera: Cacatua. Pensei, por um momento, que era desta forma que ele deveria estampar as capas de revista, com essa exorbitante beleza natural, mas um proeminente lado meu desejava que esta cena fosse vista somente por meus olhos.

Não sei se a maioria das pessoas entendia o que eu sentia. Esse conforto por estar simplesmente próxima de alguém especial_. Deus, será que Edward estava me transformando em uma dessas pessoas que começam a falar um bando de baboseiras melosas só porque estão namorando? Será que ele também se sentia assim?_

Como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, ele se aproximou mais de mim, colocando seu pesado braço em cima de meu baixo ventre e pressionando sem querer minha bexiga, piorando a situação em que me encontrava.

Tentei prolongar mais minha estadia ao aconchego da cama, mas sabia que não dava mais para aguentar. Segurei cuidadosamente o braço de Edward e me desvencilhei do cobertor, correndo sem fazer muito barulho para o banheiro dele.

Após finalmente esvaziar a bexiga, parei em frente a pia e joguei um pouco de água no rosto. Procurei pelas gavetas se Edward tinha alguma escova de dentes reserva e fiquei contente ao encontrar uma. Estava escovando os dentes tranquilamente quando, pelo reflexo do espelho, o vi entrando no banheiro.

Os olhos dele estavam semicerrados e uma mão dentro da cueca, ele caminhou até o vaso e, quando percebi, estava fazendo xixi bem na minha frente. Ao terminar, sacudiu seu membro algumas vezes, mas continuou parado em frente ao vaso e... acho que ele voltou a dormir.

- Edward? – chamei na esperança que ele notasse que eu estava ali também.

Ele deu um pulo e olhou para mim, parecendo ter despertado um pouco.

- Carrapata...

- Achei que você tinha dormido olhando para o vaso.

- Eu estava dormindo, mas você não estava lá, então eu fui te procurar, mas aí me deu vontade de mijar ...aí me deu sono também... – falou e terminou a frase com um bocejo.

- Cachorro? – perguntei depois de cuspir a pasta de dente que estava em minha boca. – Você já fez xixi e sacodiu, já pode guardar _ele_ dentro da cueca.

- Ahn? – ele perguntou e eu apenas apontei para a mão dele que ainda estava segurando seu membro.

Parecendo finalmente notar o que estava fazendo, Edward se ajeitou e pediu desculpa, indo até a pia e lavando a mão.

- Que horas a gente tem que sair hoje? – perguntei dando um beijo no braço dele.

- Meio-dia seria o ideal. – falou bocejando novamente.

- Então volte a dormir, eu vou descer para tomar o café da manhã, ainda está cedo. Quando for onze horas eu te acordo e você começa a se arrumar.

- Dorme comigo. – disse me pegando pela cintura e praticamente me arrastando para o quarto junto a ele.

- Eu já perdi o sono. Vou ficar lá embaixo com Zaza, pode descansar. – disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Ok. – conformou-se deitando na cama e puxando meu travesseiro para abraçar.

Ao sair do quarto de Edward, fui direto para o meu com a intenção de trocar de roupa, pois por mais que Zafrina tivesse me visto no mesmo _modelito_ no dia anterior, não queria fazer disso um hábito. Aproveitei para tomar um banho e já me preparar para o dia de hoje com Edward.

Ele havia me contado brevemente que o evento beneficente que iríamos hoje envolvia um jogo de basquete, então optei por me vestir de forma mais despojada, colocando uma calça jeans cinza e uma camiseta básica preta. Nos pés usava uma simples sapatilha preta que era mais confortável do que qualquer outro calçado que eu possuía.

Descendo as escadas para o primeiro andar e indo para a cozinha, deparei-me com Nessie mordiscando uma de suas bolinhas roxas, mas ao me ver a cadela largou imediatamente seu brinquedo favorito e veio em minha direção balançando o rabinho.

- Você estava com saudades, é? – perguntei olhando para ela que pulava sem parar.

Peguei-a no colo e continuei meu caminho para a cozinha, o cheiro de café tão forte que minha boca começou a aguar.

- Bom dia! – desejei ao entrar na cozinha assim que avistei Zaza.

- Bom dia, menina. Onde está Edward? – perguntou.

- Dormindo um pouco mais.

- O dia de ontem foi cansativo? – a vovó questionou e ao mesmo tempo minhas bochechas começaram a esquentar, tendo recordações da noite anterior. Parecendo notar minha reação, Zaza deu uma estrondosa risada. – Vocês jovens, sempre pensando na malicia das coisas! Questionei se foi cansativo porque vocês fizeram uma viagem de ida e volta para Las Vegas de carro.

- Sim, foi bastante cansativo. – disse desviando o olhar e me sentindo constrangida por ter pensado besteira na frente de Zafrina.

- Então seremos somente nós no café da manhã hoje. – ela falou arrumando um prato com frios.

- Onde está Carmen?

- Teve uma emergência em casa. Parece que o marido dela não está se sentindo muito bem.

- Ah sim. Espero que não seja grave.

- Eu também. Carmen vive olhando para tudo quanto é homem e fazendo um monte de comentários que nenhuma mulher casada deveria fazer, mas o amor que ela sente pelo marido é muito forte, ela ficaria arrasada caso algo de ruim pudesse acontecer com ele. – Zafrina comentou colocando os pratos que havia arrumado em cima da bancada da cozinha e logo em seguida pegou a cafeteira com duas xícaras. – Você se importa de comermos aqui?

- Claro que não. – falei pondo Nessie no chão, mas ela permaneceu ao lado de meus pés, não sei se querendo um pouco de minha comida ou um afago. Provavelmente os dois.

Nos servimos em silêncio e fiquei pensando no que Zafrina havia dito sobre Carmen. Embora convivêssemos nessa casa por mais de duas semanas, não sabia direito que tipo de relação Carmen mantinha com o marido. Os comentários inapropriados que ela fazia sobre Edward sempre me levaram a pensar que ela estava em um relacionamento apenas por comodismo ou qualquer que fosse a razão que muitos casais que não se amam mais permanecem juntos. Tal observação me fez perceber também que eu mal sabia sobre o passado de Zaza.

- Zaza, você já foi casada? – indaguei curiosa, aparentemente pegando a senhora de surpresa.

- Sim. Há muitos anos.

- O que aconteceu?

- Meu marido faleceu três anos depois que comecei a trabalhar para os Cullen.

- Sinto muito.

- Eu também senti muito na época, mas o importante é que tive a chance de viver um pouco mais de duas décadas ao lado de meu querido Liam.

- Como vocês se conheceram? – questionei querendo saber mais sobre o passado de alguém tão importante como Zafrina. – Desculpa se eu estiver fazendo alguma pergunta inapropriada ou parecendo intrometida.

- Tudo bem, menina. Liam e eu nos conhecemos quando eu tinha apenas 14 anos. Ele era amigo de meu irmão e eles estudavam juntos, então algumas vezes acabavam se encontrando no portão de minha casa para irem juntos de bicicleta até o colégio. Nós trocamos algumas poucas palavras durante meses, nada demais, coisas simples como um "bom dia", mas já era o suficiente para alegrar minhas manhãs. Algum tempo depois, ele além de me cumprimentar, passou a deixar bilhetes para mim dentro de uma casa na árvore que tinha em meu jardim.

- Bilhetes românticos? – perguntei, sentindo-me como uma criança que escuta pela primeira vez a história de amor dos pais, ou neste caso, da avó.

- Sim. No começo dos anos 60 as coisas eram bem diferentes de hoje em dia. Ele escrevia poemas e coisas singelas que fariam o coração de qualquer menina de 14 anos inflar... na verdade fazem o meu até hoje. – disse dando um triste sorriso. – Nós estávamos apaixonados, mas foi somente em 1963, quando eu tinha 16 anos, que começamos a namorar. Ele havia me dado um disco dos Beatles na véspera de natal e disse que o sonho dele era poder segurar minha mão na sala de casa enquanto ouvíamos "I want to hold you hand". No dia 25 de dezembro ele pediu a permissão de meu pai para poder me namorar. Papai já conhecia Liam e acho que por medo de que eu inventasse de namorar algum menino desconhecido acabou cedendo.

- E vocês ficaram juntos desde então?

- Sim. E se Liam estivesse vivo estaríamos juntos até hoje.

- Você não tem filhos?

- Tenho uma linda menina ruiva que me deu meus adoráveis netinhos, um dos quais é seu namorado. Eu nunca dei à luz a uma criança, mas nem por isso quer dizer que eu não as tenha. Considero Esme minha filha desde o dia que coloquei os pés na casa dela, mesmo sendo apenas 13 anos mais velha que ela. As crianças também ganharam espaço no meu coração. Edward era tão pequenininho quando cheguei naquela casa e hoje é um homem. Embora Liam e eu nunca tivemos uma criança, nunca deixei de saber o que amor materno é. Quando ele se foi, se não fosse por essas crianças, não faço nem ideia do que seria minha vida.

- Edward nunca comentou comigo sobre isso.

- Ele era muito novo e viu Liam poucas vezes, acho que ele tem medo de tocar no assunto comigo porque quando era pequeno me viu ficando triste e sempre parava do meu lado querendo arrumar um jeito de me animar. As outras crianças eram da mesma forma.

- Você é muito importante para eles. É evidente.

- E eles são preciosos para mim.

- Seu irmão ainda é vivo?

- Sim, mas foi diagnosticado com Alzheimer há alguns anos. Nos dias de folga normalmente eu faço uma visita a ele. Quando falei com minha sobrinha no telefone pela última vez ela disse que semana passada ele não havia a reconhecido, é difícil ver alguém que você conhece desde que nasceu e sente enorme amor perder o brilho nos olhos.

- Sinto muito.

- Alguns malefícios que vem com a velhice. Espero que não aconteça comigo. Tudo que eu não quero na vida é esquecer o meu Liam.

- Você nunca tentou arrumar outra pessoa? – indaguei mesmo desconfiando da resposta.

- Já. – falou pegando-me de surpresa, pois não era aquilo que eu esperava ouvir. – O problema é que ninguém conseguiu fazer com que eu sentisse o que Liam me fez sentir, então depois de uns anos apenas aceitei que ele era o único para mim.

- Você acredita em alma gêmea?

- Alma gêmea, tampa da panela, outra metade da laranja... São somente nomes, não é? Eu acredito que o amor que sinto por ele será eterno. Nomeie isso como quiser. – falou dando um sorriso. – Talvez você prefira o termo Carrapata e Cachorro?

- É, acho que sim. – falei baixo sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

- Não tem porque ficar tímida com isso, menina. Nunca tenha vergonha dos seus sentimentos.

- Acho que se eu conseguir adaptar todos os conselhos que você me deu enquanto eu morei aqui para minha vida, serei uma pessoa muito menos problemática. – disse fazendo Zaza rir.

Tomamos o café da manhã conversando sobre coisas bem mais leves. Zafrina questionou como eu tinha conseguido a oportunidade de escrever essa matéria para revista e contei como havia sido todo processo que me fez chegar até Edward. Comentei sobre algumas celebridades anteriores que na vida real não eram nada parecidas com o que mostravam ser diante de uma câmera e Zafrina pareceu espantada com o quanto a fama poderia mudar as pessoas, alegando que nada pode ser pior para alguém do que o falso senso de ter poder nas mãos.

A conversa estava tão boa, que quando me dei conta o relógio já marcava 11h03. Pedi licença para Zaza e subi correndo para o quarto a fim de acordar Edward.

O cômodo estava na penumbra e era difícil enxergar. Ao aproximar-me da cama, notei alguns fios de bronze saindo debaixo do cobertor e fui puxando o tecido lentamente, tentando ser delicada ao acordar Edward. Ele ainda dormia com calma e abaixei o rosto dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Edward. – sussurrei em seu ouvindo e passando os dedos por seu cabelo. – Vamos, está na hora de acordar.

Nada. Ele nem se mexeu. Acho que ouvi um resmungo sair de seus lábios, mas foi somente isso.

- Cachorro. – sussurrei novamente, desta vez dando uma mordida no lóbulo da sua orelha e logo em seguida passando a língua pelo mesmo local. – Vamos acordar, já está na hora de você tomar banho.

Dessa vez minha tática foi mais efetiva, já que ele soltou um não de protesto e tentou puxar o cobertor novamente, mas fui mais ágil.

- Eeeeedward, vamos lá. Se você atrasar, Jessica vai ficar reclamando de novo. – comentei para ver se o faria começar a se mover, mas nada.

Não vendo outra saída, fiz a primeira coisa que passou em minha mente. Me joguei em cima dele.

- Levanta! – gritei em cima dele, movendo meu corpo de um lado para o outro e, por consequência, o sacodindo.

- Carrapata que merda você tá fazendo? – questionou olhando para mim como se eu fosse louca.

- Você não acordava.

- E você se joga em cima de mim e começa a se esfregar? Isso por algum acaso é alguma nova forma de preliminar sexual? – indagou e como resposta levou um peteleco na orelha. – Ai! O que eu fiz durante a noite para você ficar me tratando assim pela manhã?

- Vamos logo que você está atrasado. Levanta!

- Não tem como eu levantar com você em cima de mim. – falou rolando os olhos.

- Então vai logo. – falei saindo de cima dele e caindo ao seu lado na cama.

- Sim, senhora. – respondeu indo direto para o banheiro.

Peguei o controle e fiz com que a tela de projeção descesse, em seguida fiquei apertando botões até encontrar um programa que me distraísse.

Alguns minutos depois, Edward voltou para o quarto vestindo somente uma calça jeans preta desabotoada. Ele secava os cabelos com a toalha e assim que se deu por satisfeito jogou o pano em cima da cadeira e veio para cama, ficando em cima de mim.

- Sem gracinhas. – avisei logo. – Eu sinceramente não estou com saco para ficar escutando Jessica reclamar que você se atrasou dois dias seguidos.

- Não estou de gracinha, só quero um beijo. – falou com os lábios a poucos milímetros de distância dos meus.

Levantei o rosto e juntei nossas bocas, querendo que o tempo parasse e que nós pudéssemos aproveitar todas as horas, minutos, segundos da forma que nos convinha. Edward me beijou de forma intensa e demorada, sua mão fazia uma doce carícia em minha bochecha e eu sentia algumas gotas d'água caírem em meu rosto por conta de seu cabelo molhado. Quando nossos lábios se separaram, ele abaixou mais uma vez, dando um rápido selinho em minha boca e depois distribuindo beijos pelo meu rosto, fazendo com que eu caísse na gargalhada.

- Eu queria poder ficar assim pra sempre. – ele falou limpando com suas digitais as gotículas que estavam em minha face. – Só assim, com você perto de mim, o som da sua risada, seus beijos... É pedir muito?

- Eu não tenho nada contra esse seu pedido. Na verdade, sou completamente a favor. – disse, oferecendo um enorme sorriso.

Parecendo ter o _timing_ perfeito, o celular de Edward começou a tocar e eu não precisava ser uma vidente renomada para saber quem estaria perturbando uma hora dessas do outro lado da linha. Jessica. Só poderia ser.

Edward, ao invés de atender o celular, começou a olhar para as paredes do quarto e para o teto, me deixando completamente confusa.

- O que você está fazendo? Não vai atender? – questionei.

- Vou, mas antes estou checando as paredes para ter certeza mesmo que Jessica não instalou nenhuma câmera escondida aqui porque não é possível. Ela sempre liga nos piores momentos.

- Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa.

- Avisa para o Benjamin que nós vamos sair em 10 minutos? Felix também já deve estar lá embaixo, vou atender o celular e colocar uma blusa, já te encontro.

- Ok. – respondi quando ele saiu de cima de mim e ficou em pé em frente à cama.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu abaixando e me dando um casto beijo nos lábios.

Como havia dito, Edward desceu em 10 minutos e nós seguimos para o ginásio esportivo Staples Center, local onde aconteceria o evento beneficente.

Chegamos ao lugar em aproximadamente 30 minutos, o que deu a Edward bastante tempo para se preparar. Jessica já estava no local e aguardava pelo cantor a fim de passar algumas informações importantes.

- Você trouxe a roupa, né? – a assessora indagou.

- Sim, é claro que eu não iria esquecer. – ele disse mostrando a ela uma pequena mala que estava em suas mãos.

- Ótimo, ainda temos bastante tempo. Muita gente está entrando, os portões abriram ao meio dia e todos os ingressos foram vendidos. Teremos 18 mil pessoas assistindo ao jogo.

- Desculpa me intrometer. – falei logo após Jessica, que fez cara feia ao ouvir minha voz. Eu tinha que me controlar para não rolar os olhos. – Vocês podem me informar um pouco melhor sobre o evento?

- Você deveria ter pesquisado antes. – Jessica disse. – Todo bom jornalista procura se manter informado.

- Jessica, por favor. – Edward disse olhando para ela como se a mulher estivesse passando completamente dos limites. E ela estava. _Seria falta de educação se eu a mandasse tomar no cu?_ – O evento está acontecendo pela primeira vez esse ano e alguns artistas foram convidados para participar. Nós iremos jogar uma partida de basquete, nada profissional, somente por diversão mesmo. O dinheiro arrecadado vai todo para a _Childhood Cancer Foundation of Southern California_, uma fundação que tem como principal objetivo dar apoio a famílias que têm ou tiveram crianças com câncer.

- Essa é uma ótima forma de ajudar. – falei após a explicação dele.

- Sim e pelo visto vai ser um sucesso, já que todos os ingressos foram vendidos. Espero não passar vergonha, pois não treinei.

- Tenho certeza que você vai se dar bem. – tentei assegurar oferecendo um sorriso, mas logo em seguida fiquei quieta no meu canto pelos olhares que Jessica estava distribuindo a nós dois. Hoje não era dia para essas palhaçadas.

Ao entrarmos em uma sala privada apenas para os jogadores e alguns VIPs, dei de cara com alguém que eu nem sonhava encontrar: Jake. Eu saí correndo do lado de Edward e pulei em cima de meu amigo, sabendo que ele provavelmente me daria uma bronca por não ter ligado para contar sobre como as coisas estavam indo com Edward.

- Jake! – exclamei com meus braços ao seu redor.

- Bells, você está em dívida comigo! Nem adianta vir cheia de abraços. – falou fingindo estar bravo, mas logo abriu um sorriso e colocou os braços em volta de minha cintura, me abraçando tão forte que meus pés saíram do chão.

- Desculpa! Eu estive meio...ocupada. – falei sentindo meu rosto ficar quente. Jacob me colocou no chão e na mesma hora deu um sorriso debochado ao ver meu acanhamento. Ele sabia muito bem no que eu estava pensando e aposto que ia querer perguntar um monte de coisas constrangedoras. _Argh_.

- Que bom que agora você está aqui e não tem nada que nos impeça de comentar sobre algo interessante... – falou desviando o olhar e fitando algo que estava atrás de mim, ou mais precisamente, _alguém_. De repente, abaixou-se para cochichar algo em meu ouvido. – Bella, por um acaso, você não contou para _ele_ sobre o meu segredinho?

- Que você é... – disse sem completar, vendo que Jacob assentiu a cabeça, entendendo o que eu estava perguntando. – Não. É algo seu, não tenho permissão para contar.

- Não tem problema. Você pode falar, desde que peça para ele respeitar e não comentar com mais ninguém. Se você olhar para trás agora, vai ver ele me fuzilando com os olhos e aquela loira ao lado dele não está muito feliz com a falta de atenção que está recebendo. – comentou e eu discretamente tentei olhar para trás.

Certamente Edward estava olhando para Jacob com toda raiva do mundo. Jessica tentava obter a atenção dele, mas ele conseguia manter o foco nela por apenas 2 segundos e logo em seguida desviava o olhar para onde Jacob e eu estávamos. A expressão de Edward era impagável e a situação tão ridícula, levando em conta que ele estava com ciúmes de meu amigo gay, que tive que virar o rosto imediatamente para não rir.

- Você está se divertindo, né? – Jake perguntou vendo o sorriso no meu rosto.

- Ele fica tão engraçado com ciúmes. E fofo.

- Você vai contar a verdade para ele? – questionou e eu virei novamente dando uma olhada rápida para Edward.

- Um dia... – falei vagamente.

- Que menina má que você é, Isabella. – disse com tom de reprovação, mas riu logo em seguida, se divertindo com a situação. – O que será que ele faria se eu te abraçasse e passasse a mão perto demais do seu bumbum?

- Não sei. E nem quero saber, isso aí já é passar dos limites. Não precisa provocá-lo. – avisei antes que Jake quisesse começar a implicar com Edward.

- Droga, ia ser divertido.

- Só na sua mente.

- Claro que na minha mente seria muito divertido. Ele ia tirar a blusa e querer lutar comigo, estilo vale tudo, sabe? Aquela coisa meio agarração, um em cima do outro... – ele disse discretamente, seus olhos sempre atentos para ver se alguém estava prestando atenção no que falávamos, mas a sala não estava muito cheia e todos pareciam ocupados com suas próprias coisas.

- Ei! Você está falando do meu namorado, pode parando! Ele está fora do mercado...e fora de seus pensamentos também.

- Olha quem também é ciumenta... – ele disse debochando de mim e me fez rolar os olhos. – É bom ver você assim, sabia? Toda espevitada e contente. Quando você olha para ele seus olhos acendem.

- Você está lendo algum romance para vir com essas frases? – questionei.

- Claro que não. Não deboche disso, Bells. Não sei por que você sempre faz algum comentário sarcástico quando o assunto é romantismo, até parece que não vive uma romântica dentro de você. Não adianta tentar me enganar ou esconder. O jeito que vocês se olham fala tudo. Se eu posso dar um conselho, seria para vocês tomarem cuidado. A imprensa vai notar rápido se vocês continuarem agindo dessa forma. Aquela loira já está desconfiada, é evidente.

- Eu também suspeito que ela esteja desconfiada de alguma coisa, mas Jessica deve pensar que se algo está acontecendo entre nós, é puramente sexual. Mal ela sabe que as coisas vão muito além disso. – disse suspirando. – Se um dia isso vir a tona, tenho medo que vão achar que é por interesse ou apenas algo carnal.

- Eu sei que pode soar completamente hipócrita de minha parte dizer isso, já que a imagem que eu mantenho é um pouco deturpada, mas no fim do dia, não importa o que eles acham. Edward não vai deixar de gostar menos de você por causa disso e nem você dele.

- Mas eu não quero prejudicar a carreira dele e ainda tem a minha, né? Imagina se começarem a achar que eu me envolvo com todos os homens que trabalho? – disse bufando logo em seguida. – Não é fácil. Essa coisa de ter que praticamente dar satisfação a pessoas que nem estão inclusas na minha vida é um porre.

- Faz parte, meu bem. Se você acha que esse relacionamento tem futuro, isso é só o começo. É um pacote único, não tem como só pegar as coisas boas e deixar de fora o que não te agrada.

- Eu sei. – falei virando para ver se Edward ainda nos observava e concluindo que sim. – Ele vale a pena.

- Imagino que sim. O carinho que ele sente por você é evidente nos olhos dele e isso porque eu nunca vi vocês interagindo como casal. Edward obviamente se preocupa com você e a forma que ele me olha com raiva toda vez que eu te toco me faz pensar que por ele, vocês viveriam grudados.

- Como uma Carrapata em um Cachorro... – falei dando uma risada.

- Exatamente. É assim que vocês se chamam, né? – questionou e eu assenti com a cabeça indicando que sim. – Um tanto quanto propício. Espero sinceramente que tudo dê certo para vocês dois.

- Obrigada. – agradeci dando um sorriso bobo.

- Outra coisa que realmente pode fazer valer a pena é se ele for bom de cama...

- Estava demorando!

- Não consigo evitar! Eu estou curioso!

- Eu não vou ficar contando detalhe.

- Não vou perguntar muitos detalhes, fala sério. – disse rolando os olhos. – É grande?

- Argh, Jake. Não vou responder isso.

- Ih, então é pequeno.

- O senhor está muito enganado. – falei abruptamente e senti meu rosto corar.

- Sabia! Ele tem cara de que tem... potencial. Quantos centímetros mais ou menos? Uns 24?– questionou e eu engasguei com minha própria saliva.

- É grande, Jake, não monstruoso. Se fosse desse tamanho eu provavelmente não ia tá conseguindo nem andar.

- Eu já saí uma vez com um cara que olha... vou te contar, viu?

- Não, por favor. Não me conta. E chega disso. Aqui não é o lugar mais apropriado para esse tipo de conversa.

- Mas eu quero saber! – falou como uma criança petulante.

- Vai ficar querendo! Ele é ótimo, ok? É só isso de informação que eu estou oferecendo e pronto, contente-se.

- Puritana. – murmurou.

- Longe disso, meu bem.

- Hmmm, começou a dar pro gato e agora tá cheia de ousadia, né? – provocou.

- Você é um chato.

- Só estou brincando, porém, se a ousadia permanecer e um dia vocês queiram, sei lá... fazer um _ménage à trois_, pode me ligar, ok? – ele disse e caiu na risada logo em seguida. – Eu estou apenas te provocando, ok? Deus, como você está caidinha por ele, cheia de ciúmes.

- Para de bobagem. Deixa eu voltar pro lado de Edward antes que ele tenha um AVC e aquela veia na testa dele comece a pular mais. Não vai embora sem falar comigo, ok?

- Claro. Quero ver você torcendo para o meu time, hein?

- Você vai ficar no time do Edward? – questionei.

- Não sei, ainda não sabemos nem quem são todos os jogadores. Digamos que os organizadores do evento não tem nada de organizados.

- Bom, espero que vocês joguem no mesmo time para eu não ter que me sentir dividida. – falei dando uma piscadela para ele. – Já nos falamos.

Ao observar o outro lado da sala, vi que Jessica estava ao celular e não mais ao lado de Edward. Ele, por sua vez, encontrava-se sentado em uma cadeira no mesmo lugar que estava antes e não tirava os olhos de mim.

Quando ficamos frente a frente, abaixei com a finalidade de dar um beijo em seus lábios e tirar de sua mente qualquer preocupação que pudesse ter. Meus olhos eram somente para ele. Porém, quando estava quase completamente inclinada, lembrei-me de onde estávamos e o quão inapropriado seria beijá-lo neste local, ainda por cima na frente de todo mundo.

Tentando disfarçar, abaixei mais ainda e sentei no chão, em frente a ele, mortificada com a situação. Edward então, apontou para o banco que estava ao seu lado e me levantei torcendo para que ninguém estivesse nos observando. Assim que me sentei e olhei para o outro canto da sala, vi que Jake estava me olhando tentando segurar o riso.

- Eu quase te beijei. – sussurrei.

- Primeiro imaginei que você ia fazer isso, depois você sentou no chão e não entendi mais nada.

- Por um segundo eu esqueci completamente onde nós estávamos. – falei passando a mão no rosto. – Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, por mim não tem problema. Você sabe que eu não me incomodaria se todos aqui soubessem que nós estamos juntos. – ele disse e quando o observei, vi que seus olhos estavam fixados em Jacob.

- Ele sabe.

- Quem?

- Não se faça de sonso, Edward. Jacob sabe que nós estamos juntos.

- Você contou para ele? Por quê? Ele tentou alguma coisa com você?

- Não. Óbvio que não. Jacob é meu amigo e ele me ajudou em um momento ruim, o carinho que sinto por ele é de amizade e é a mesma coisa que ele sente por mim. Não precisa ficar fazendo cara feia para ele.

- Eu não fiz cara feia. – ele falou e eu rolei os olhos. – Ok, talvez um pouco. Eu não consigo me controlar. E ele ainda fica olhando para mim toda vez que vocês estão conversando.

- Bobagem. Não liga para isso.

- Eu tenho que ir para o vestiário daqui a pouco, só estamos esperando todos os artistas chegarem para podermos nos reunir e dar início ao evento.

- Ainda falta muita gente? – questionei.

- Acho que cinco pessoas. Não faço ideia de quem são todos os jogadores.

- Jacob me falou que o pessoal não é muito organizado. – comentei.

- Pois é, Jessica já está dando ataque e está estressadíssima. Tomara que quem esteja do outro lado da linha com ela a mantenha ocupada por muito tempo.

Virei-me para observar Jessica, mas antes que pudesse avistá-la, Jacob entrou no meu campo de visão e parecia preocupado.

- O que houve? – questionei quando ele parou a minha frente.

- James. – foi a única palavra que ele disse e um calafrio percorreu meu corpo.

- O que tem James? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Ele vai participar do evento.

Eu congelei. Não via James desde o dia em que deixara sua casa, há mais de seis meses. Procurava não saber notícias a respeito dele e estar em sua presença era uma das últimas coisas que eu queria nessa vida. Senti uma mão em cima da minha e ao olhar para baixo, vi que ela pertencia a Edward.

- Edward... – falei tentando tirar minha mão debaixo da dele, com medo que alguém visse nosso contato que por mais simples que fosse, significava demais.

- Foda-se, deixe eles pensarem o que quiserem. – ele disse.

- Por que vocês não vão para outro lugar? – Jacob sugeriu agachando-se a nossa frente e tampando nossas mãos para que os outros não vissem o que se passava. Direcionando suas palavras a Edward, ele falou mais uma vez. – Eu sei que você quer dar apoio para sua namorada, mas tenho certeza que causar um burburinho aqui não vai ajudar muito.

- Eu não sei para onde nós podemos ir sem chamar muita atenção. – Edward comentou.

- Vem comigo, se vocês forem juntos alguém pode pensar alguma coisa, mas duvido que irão desconfiar de algo se eu estiver junto.

Jacob nos levou para uma saleta no fim do corredor. O espaço era pequeno e tinha algumas cadeiras para que pudéssemos sentar. Quando Edward se acomodou, sentei-me em suas pernas.

- Tá tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei. É estranho. – respondi de forma absolutamente sincera, pois era aquela a sensação que eu tinha. Estranheza.

- Vocês não precisam nem se falar. – Jacob disse. – Não há razão para isso. Ele vai aparecer e você vai ignorar, simples assim.

- Eu sei. Desculpa se parece que eu estou exagerando, mas eu só não esperava por isso. Depois de tudo que aconteceu eu jamais achei que o veria novamente. Não gosto da possibilidade de estar perto dele, só em pensar nisso já me faz mal.

- Não se preocupa. - Edward disse passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo e depois colocando as mãos em volta da minha cintura. – Você quer ir embora?

- Eu não quero ficar no mesmo lugar que ele, mas também não posso simplesmente sair daqui só por isso. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu só estou me sentindo assim porque fiquei surpresa com o fato. – falei não só tentando os convencer como também a mim mesma.

Senti algo vibrar embaixo de minha perna e percebi que era o celular de Edward. Ele o retirou do bolso e nos avisou que era Jessica. Eu me levantei e fui a caminho da porta, mas Jake segurou minha mão.

- A gente pode conversar durante dois minutinhos? – ele me questionou.

- Claro. – falei.

Edward atendeu o celular e avisou a Jessica que já estava indo e que tinha parado apenas para ir ao banheiro.

- Você quer que eu te espere do lado de fora? – Edward perguntou.

- Não precisa, nós já te acompanhamos.

- Ok. – ele disse e depositou um ligeiro beijo em meus lábios, deixando-me a sós com Jacob.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? – Jake disse estranhamente de forma séria.

- Claro que sim.

- Então não fode com isso, Bells. Se esse cara ainda não te ama, ele irá. James já era, não deixa isso te abalar e principalmente, não desconta isso em cima de alguém como Edward. – ele disse e eu fui tentar me defender, mas ele impediu que eu falasse. – Não precisa de justificativa, só estou falando isso porque eu acho que você merece que alguém te trate como Edward estava te tratando agora, com carinho. Diferente do que aquele babaca fez. Não deixa isso atrapalhar você de seguir em frente, ok?

- Ok. – concordei. Era a única coisa que eu poderia falar depois do inusitado discurso de Jake. – Eu só estou surpresa, não descontaria nada em cima de Edward. Não conscientemente.

- Se James tentar falar com você, ignora. Tem gente que é sádica e só gosta de ver os outros sofrerem, pelo jeito ele é esse tipo de pessoa.

- Eu estou me sentindo mais preparada. Foi bom você ter me avisado antes, caso contrário não sei qual seria minha reação ao vê-lo.

- Imaginei que você gostaria de saber. Tom que me contou agora pouco. – ele disse referindo-se ao comediante Tom Coy, que também participaria do jogo.

- Vamos lá para fora. Obrigada. – falei dando um beijo na bochecha de meu amigo.

- De nada.

Ao voltarmos para o lugar onde todos os artistas se encontravam, fui para o lado de Edward. Não demorou muito – talvez cerca de 10, 15 minutos – para James aparecer. Ele trajava uma calça jeans justa, uma blusa branca e uma clássica jaqueta de couro preta que usara tantas vezes que poderia ser chamada também de segunda pele.

Não sei se foi pelo fato de Jacob já ter me avisado de antemão sobre a vinda do ator ao evento, mas a reação que eu tive foi diferente da que eu mesma esperava. Ver James não havia me afetado o tanto que eu imaginei. A única coisa que eu sentia era repulsa e nada mais do que isso. Ele falou com algumas pessoas na sala, que prontamente foram para o seu lado para começar com o puxa-saquismo que já não me era novidade. De repente, seus olhos foram de encontro aos meus e ele lançou-me um sorriso. Eu virei o rosto e o ignorei, fazendo de conta que ele nem existia.

Edward aproximou-se um pouco mais de mim, mas nossos corpos não faziam contato. Numa troca de olhares, tentei assegurar-lhe que eu estava bem e que ele não precisava ficar preocupado.

Quando todos os artistas estavam reunidos, o organizador pediu que eles fossem ao vestiário e colocassem a roupa que foi enviada para cada jogador. Pela cor dos uniformes seria fácil identificar quem pertencia a cada time.

Felizmente, Edward e Jacob ficaram na mesma equipe e James na adversária. A partida começou com quase 20 minutos de atraso e os fãs pularam de alegria quando viram seus ídolos entrarem no ginásio.

Eu nunca fui uma especialista em jogo que basquete, mas já havia assistido algumas partidas com meu pai quando mais nova. O primeiro tempo estava um pouco morno e a diferença de pontos nunca era grande o suficiente para deixar um time na vantagem por muito tempo. Edward fez alguns pontos e as mulheres na plateia estavam indo a loucura sempre que ele acertava a bola na cesta. O jogador que tinha mais facilidade no jogo era Jacob, mas isso talvez se devesse ao fato que ele era o homem mais alto do lugar, com seus 1m93cm.

No segundo tempo, as coisas pareceram esquentar um pouco mais. Os jogadores estavam mais determinados e graças à desenvoltura de Jacob, o time de Edward saía na frente. Ao término do segundo tempo, o time dos meninos já tinha acumulado 53 pontos contra apenas 39 do adversário.

O intervalo entre o segundo e terceiro tempo durava 15 minutos e após uma breve conversa entre os jogadores, Edward veio em minha direção.

- Gostando? – ele perguntou ofegante.

- Edward, o que eu disse sobre se exercitar? – Jessica disse ao meu lado, relembrando-me de sua presença. – Se você tivesse mantido o esquema de malhação não estaria cansado desse jeito.

- Bobagem. – respondeu e olhou para mim, na expectativa que eu respondesse a pergunta que havia feito anteriormente.

- Parece divertido, mesmo com você suando desse jeito. – respondi apontando para roupa dele que estava coberta de suor.

- Do jeito que eu estou correndo é impossível não ficar suando dessa maneira. – ele disse rindo e secando o rosto com uma toalha que lhe foi entregue e logo em seguida a jogando em cima de mim.

- Seu nojento! – falei desviando do pano que foi jogado em minha direção.

Edward apenas deu uma risada e retornou para o jogo.

O terceiro tempo começou no mesmo ritmo do anterior, mas quando estava na metade, uma falta foi cometida. Edward estava prestes a fazer mais um ponto para sua equipe quando James, ao tentar impedi-lo de aumentar o placar, o puxou de forma agressiva e fez com que Edward caísse ao chão imediatamente. Felizmente, ele não se machucou, mas a forma que os dois se entreolharam me deixou muito mais preocupada. Algo me dizia que aquela não seria a última falta cometida no jogo.

Não demorou dois minutos para que Edward e James se esbarrassem novamente de forma violenta e alguns companheiros de jogo já estavam notando a maneira hostil que eles estavam se tratando durante a partida. Jake, tentando impedir que as coisas se agravassem, foi conversar com Edward, mas o negócio não pareceu melhorar muito, pois eles voltaram a se esbarrar quando faltavam apenas segundos para o fim do penúltimo tempo.

Eu estava preocupada, pois sabia que as coisas não estavam caminhando muito bem. O time para qual eu torcia estava liderando o placar, mas isso não fazia com que eu me sentisse menos apreensiva.

Quando o quarto e ultimo tempo foi iniciado, eu torci para que os 10 minutos passassem rapidamente e que nenhum problema ocorresse. Jessica também estava preocupada e notou o comportamento estranho que James e Edward estavam tendo perante o outro.

Restavam apenas 3 minutos para o jogo dar-se por encerrado e eu já agradecia ao fato de nenhuma confusão ter acontecido, mas aparentemente fui precipitada.

Edward estava fazendo um lançamento fora da linha dos 6,25 metros quando James veio correndo e tentou tirar a bola dele com tanta agressividade, que o corpo de Edward bateu no chão com toda força possível, definitivamente o machucando dessa vez. Edward levantou segurando o braço esquerdo e foi para frente de James. Eu tentava prestar atenção no que ele falava e pela leitura de seus lábios entendi que ele havia dito a James "Qual seu problema?", como o loiro estava de costas para mim, não pude ver sua resposta, mas o olhar enfurecido de Edward deixou claro que ele não havia sido feliz com a escolha de suas palavras.

Jacob, provavelmente ouvindo o que James havia dito, segurou Edward pela cintura no exato momento em que ele se preparou para partir para cima de James. Alguns artistas se juntaram e entraram no meio, tentando manter os dois o mais longe possível. O árbitro pediu que James e Edward se retirassem da quadra e os dois obedeceram a ordem. Edward veio na direção em que eu e Jessica estávamos e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Edward, que merda você... – Jessica começou a falar, mas ele a interrompeu imediatamente.

- Não agora, por favor. – ele disse olhando para Jessica diretamente nos olhos e ela pareceu respeitar o pedido dele, pois se calou de imediato.

Eu permaneci muda ao lado de Edward. Não sabia o que falar e uma parte de mim estava completamente puta com o que havia acontecido. Edward num tinha uma mancha em sua carreira, nada. Agora, graças a alguma palhaçada que James havia dito, ele acabou de dar uma boa manchete para todos que estavam presentes. Enquanto Edward jamais tivesse demonstrado ser uma pessoa agressiva, eu sabia que ele não levava desaforo fácil e pela maneira que ele reagiu, tinha certeza que James não tinha feito uma ofensa diretamente a Edward e sim a mim.

Quando o jogo encerrou, os jogadores se reuniram e tiraram uma foto com um grande cheque simbólico nomeado a fundação que estavam ajudando. Ouviram o agradecimento de um representante da fundação e por fim fixaram o quão importante é ajudar aqueles que precisam.

Edward foi para o vestiário trocar de roupa e eu e Jessica o aguardávamos já ao lado do carro, juntamente a Felix e Benjamin, que assistiram a partida de basquete de outro lugar.

- Você está bem ou precisa ir ao médico? – Jessica questionou vendo que Edward estava com dificuldade de mexer o braço esquerdo quando se aproximou de nós.

- Não é nada demais.

- Tem certeza?

- Se não melhorar, amanhã eu vou ao médico.

- Edward, você não fala com ninguém sobre o que aconteceu hoje. Nada. Amanhã nós teremos uma conversa sobre isso. – ela disse e ele pareceu satisfeito com a condição que ela havia dado.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu entrei, logo depois ele estava sentado ao meu lado. Nós ficamos calados até o momento em que pusemos os pés dentro do quarto dele.

- Você não deveria ter discutido com ele. Que merda você estava pensando ao querer partir para cima de James? – questionei irritada, finalmente tendo liberdade para poder falar abertamente com Edward.

- Eu não estava pensando, simplesmente não consegui me controlar.

- Você não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa! O que ele falou para você?

- Não importa.

- Claro que importa! Foi sobre mim, não foi?

- Não importa.

- Eu sei que foi! Se eu não tivesse sido burra de ter caído na dele, aposto que nada disso teria acontecido! – exclamei com raiva.

- Não é sua culpa! James estava chapado, falou merda e eu não me controlei, foi isso. Não importa o que ele falou ou quais foram os motivos, James é o tipo de pessoa que se não fosse arrumar confusão comigo, iria para o próximo disponível.

- Você não devia ter feito aquilo.

- Tarde demais. – falou parando a minha frente. – Jessica vai dar um jeito, acredite. Ela sempre dá.

O dia de hoje havia me chateado e quando Zafrina nos avisou sobre o jantar eu mal tinha apetite. Edward estava faminto e comeu bastante. Seu corpo estava exausto pelo exercício que havia feito e reclamou um pouco da dor no braço. Zafrina lhe deu um comprimido e ele tomou prontamente, agradecendo os cuidados da vovó. Em seguida, Zaza enfaixou o braço de Edward e pediu que ele o deixasse imobilizado pelo menos durante a noite.

Nós subimos para o quarto e após nos aprontarmos para dormir, deitamos na cama um ao lado do outro. Não gostando da distância que estávamos mantendo, Edward veio mais para perto de mim e tentou se mover, de forma que eu conseguisse colocar minha cabeça em seu peito e não o fizesse mover o braço.

- Você ainda está chateada?

- Um pouco. – falei honestamente. – Eu não quero te prejudicar.

- Você não está me prejudicando, acredite.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter me defendido. Eu sei que ele falou alguma coisa para me ofender.

- Você não precisa me agradecer por isso. – ele disse dando um beijo em minha testa e colocando seu braço bom em cima de minha cintura.

- Então obrigada por seus beijos e carinhos, eles me confortam.

- Injusto aceitar esse agradecimento. Eu sei que meus beijos são incríveis, mas interpreto isso como um dom, então não sei se poderia levar crédito por isso. – ele falou sério e eu rolei os olhos, fazendo com que ele desse uma risada.

- Edward... – falei levantando a cabeça e dando um beijo em seus lábios. - Obrigada por me fazer acreditar em tudo que ele um dia destruiu para mim.

- De nada. – respondeu sorrindo.

Eu havia finalmente pegado no sono, quando ouvi a voz de Edward me chamar. Na verdade não tinha ideia se aquilo era um sonho ou realidade.

- Bella?

- Sim?

- Obrigado por me fazer entender que certos sentimentos são mais do que palavras em uma canção.

* * *

**N.A.: Sabe que hoje eu acho que nem tenho coisa pra falar aqui?**

**Suspeito que não tenha nada pra colocar no profile.**

**Então vou ser breve (milagre, eu sei). O extra de hoje se chama "James Coward" e é da parte que ele aparece até o momento que eles brigam, pelo ponto de vista de um agitado Edward.**

**Acho que ninguém esperava por uma reaparição de James nesse capítulo, né?**

**Estamos oficialmente indo para o meio da fic. CdM terá 35 capítulos, se tudo der certo. Prólogo, os 30 dias, 3 capítulos a mais e um epílogo. Já me vejo chorando rios quando for escrever os últimos capítulos, mas ainda falta bastante. *suspira***

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta! (isso pq eu ia ser breve)**


	19. Dia 18

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 18

Edward não parava de se mover ao meu lado na cama e por mais que eu tentasse pegar no sono novamente, não conseguia. Não sabia qual era o motivo de tanto vira pra cá, vira pra lá, mas pelo jeito que ele bufava imaginava que algo estava incomodando-o.

- O que houve? – perguntei virando-me para ele.

- Meu braço está doendo um pouco. – falou de olhos fechados e colocou a mão direita sobre o braço que havia machucado no dia anterior.

- Você tem que ir ao médico. Quer que eu peça a Zafrina um analgésico para ajudar com a dor enquanto isso?

- Não preciso ir ao médico. – contestou. – Mas aceito sim um comprimido.

- Claro que você precisa ir. Se tivesse tudo bem você não estaria sentindo dor.

- Não gosto de médicos. – resmungou.

- Não perguntei se você gostava, apenas disse que você precisa ir.

- Para de falar que nem a minha mãe, meu braço está doendo.

- Então para de ficar de resmungando que nem uma criança. Vou pegar o remédio com Zafrina e depois do café da manhã nós vamos ao hospital. – falei levantando-me da cama, mas aparentemente Edward não concordava com tal ação, já que me puxou pela cintura com seu braço bom.

- Fica aqui só mais um pouquinho. Quem sabe se você der um beijinho no meu braço, ele não melhora? – questionou tentando me ganhar com seus vibrantes olhos verdes. Não estava certa, mas parecia que sua boca formava um adorável biquinho.

- Acho que um médico seria melhor opção que meus beijos.

- Só se por médico você quer dizer nós dois brincando de médico. – disse dando um sorriso torto.

- Se você continuar com esse braço ruim é capaz de não brincarmos de médico nunca mais. Vamos lá, deixe-me ir até Zafrina pedir um remédio e mudar de roupa para sairmos. Liga para o Felix, ok?

- E meu beijo? – pediu, desta vez definitivamente fazendo um bico com os lábios.

Abaixei o rosto e depositei um beijo bem em cima de seu ombro, distribuindo logo em seguida mais dois ao longo de seu braço.

- Pronto, já está se sentindo melhor? – indaguei.

- Um pouco. – respondeu contente.

- E agora? – perguntei o cutucando no braço esquerdo.

- Ai! O que eu te fiz? – Edward perguntou tentando proteger seu braço.

- Só queria te provar que não adianta mentir dizendo que melhorou. Você ainda precisa ir ao médico.

- Você é muito chata.

- Você é mais. – respondi. – Liga pro Felix e diz para ele que nós só vamos tomar o café da manhã e nos arrumar para irmos até o hospital.

- Carrapata... – chamou praticamente gemendo de tão manhoso que ficava quando estava doente. _Por que homens são tão dramáticos quando sentem uma dorzinha?_ – Não sei se vou conseguir tomar banho direito com um braço só.

- Claro que consegue.

- Consigo não. Eu acho que você deveria ser uma boa namorada e me dar banho.

- Não adianta vir com esse papo pra cima de mim.

- É sério, Carrapata. Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Eu não sei o que tem nessa família – Nessie está inclusa nisso - mas eles são capazes de fazer um olhar que fica difícil negar qualquer coisa. Quando dei por mim, estava entrando no banheiro e seguindo Edward para dentro do box.

- Isso é um banho rápido, ouviu? Nada mais que isso. – falei.

- Ok. Você já disse isso duas vezes, Carrapata. Você está falando pra mim ou está tentando convencer a si mesma? – perguntou dando um sorriso maroto.

- Muito engraçado. Vira de costas.

- De costas? Você anda tão malvada que estou com medo do que você pode fazer comigo enquanto estou vulnerável desse jeito.

- Para de bobeira, Cachorro. Vamos lá, me deixa passar sabão nas suas costas, para de me enrolar.

Edward virou-se e eu comecei a passar sabonete por seu corpo. Primeiro passei nas costas, depois por seu bumbum e por fim em suas pernas. Aproveitando que ele ainda estava de costas, fiquei nas pontas dos pés e passei shampoo em seu cabelo, meu corpo praticamente caindo em cima do seu, o atrito entre meus seios e suas costas deixava meus mamilos atentos.

- Pronto, agora é só tirar o shampoo. – informei afastando-me dele e esperando que ele removesse toda espuma de seu corpo e cabelo.

Quando Edward virou, não estava totalmente preparada para o que vi. Alguém definitivamente havia se empolgado um pouco mais do que deveria com esse banho. Ele tinha um sorriso de criança quando faz travessura ao notar para onde meu olhar estava indo, mas não comentou nada, apenas manteve a cínica expressão de que sabia muito bem o efeito que tinha em mim. Porém o engano era dele se achava que hoje eu iria dar o braço a torcer.

- Agora você tem que passar o sabonete na frente. – informou-me.

- Eu sei disso. – falei pegando o sabonete.

Passei o sabão por seu peitoral e logo em seguida em suas pernas. Dei um pouco de atenção aos seus braços e evitei por completo uma parte de seu corpo que claramente não queria ser ignorada. Solicitei que ele virasse novamente para passar o condicionador em suas madeixas e quando estava satisfeita com o resultado, pedi que ele entrasse embaixo do jato d'água para retirar todo sabão do corpo.

- Acho que você esqueceu de limpar uma parte. – ele falou sem conseguir tirar o sorriso torto dos lábios.

- O quê? – perguntei. Minha voz acabou saindo muito mais fraca do que eu pretendia.

- Você sabe... – falou notando que meu olhar estava focalizado em sua ereção.

Eu sabia que se fosse adiante, nós não iríamos parar ali. Foi então que uma ideia surgiu em minha mente. Se ele não fosse ao médico por bem, iria por mal.

- Toma. Você é capaz de limpar com a sua mão direita. – falei passando um pouco de sabonete na mão dele.

O que Edward fez não era bem o que eu esperava para colocar meu plano em ação. Na verdade teve o efeito contrário. Queria que protestasse, mas não, ele simplesmente levou sua mão até a sua excitação e começou a acariciar seu membro, seus olhos não perdendo o contato com os meus.

- O q-que você está fazendo? – balbuciei

- Me limpando. Não foi isso que você falou para eu fazer? – perguntou sorrindo. Seus dedos envolviam sua ereção e ele fazia lentos movimentos para cima e para baixo.

Era incrível como sempre que eu tentava ser mais esperta do que ele, Edward acabava saindo na melhor.

- Você não acha que já está limpo o bastante? – questionei direcionando meu olhar somente ao rosto dele, antes que caísse em tentação.

- Não sei. Eu não enxergo direito daqui. Talvez você possa me fazer o favor de averiguar melhor?

O pedido que ele fez acabou dando-me uma nova ideia. Desta vez eu levaria a melhor, ou não me chamo Isabella Marie Swan.

Agachei-me aos seus pés e aproximei meu rosto de sua ereção, fingindo estar analisando se ele havia feito um bom serviço de _limpeza_.

- Está tudo limpinho sim. – falei levantando-me e o oferecendo um sorriso. Ele estava boquiaberto. – Agora é minha vez de me limpar.

Eu tenho que admitir que não é sempre que acerto em alguma coisa, mas pelo jeito que Edward estava me fitando enquanto eu ensaboava meu corpo, não havia dúvidas que hoje conseguiria exatamente o que eu estava planejando. Aposto que no máximo em uma hora estaríamos saindo para o hospital.

- Você quer ajuda? – perguntou estendendo a mão e quase tocando meu seio.

- Não precisa. Afinal, você não estava mal o suficiente para não conseguir tomar banho sozinho? Eu tenho meus dois braços bons, não preciso de ajuda. – falei descendo uma mão lentamente até meu sexo.

- Carrapata... – murmurou.

- O quê? Já falei que eu consigo me virar sozinha, Edward. Talvez, se você estivesse com as duas mãos boas eu poderia até não me sentir culpada em deixar você me ajudar, mas assim..._doentinho_, fico com medo que você acabe fazendo muito esforço, sabe?

- Mas eu estou bom, já falei.

- Se você estivesse bom não ia ter que pedir minha ajuda, né? Acho que só confio que você está bem mesmo quando receber um ok de um médico. Enquanto isso deveríamos evitar esforço físico. Qualquer tipo de esforço físico.

- Carrapata, você está me chantageando? – perguntou estupefato.

- Eu? De forma alguma. – falei tirando o sabão do corpo. Parei em frente a ele, na ponta dos pés e senti sua ereção encostando em mim. – Eu só prezo pelo seu bem estar.

Após dar um selinho nos lábios dele, puxei minha toalha e saí do banheiro.

Fui até meu quarto colocar uma roupa e quando desci para a sala de jantar, Edward estava arrumado e com a cara emburrada bebendo suco.

- Já liguei pro Felix – resmungou.

_Viu? Falei que hoje eu ia sair na melhor._

Após tomar o café da manhã, Zafrina deu um analgésico para Edward e saímos logo em seguida para o Cedars Sinai Hospital. Durante o caminho, Edward recebeu uma ligação de Jessica e, sabendo de minha curiosidade sobre o que ela iria falar sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior, colocou o telefone no viva voz.

- Você está em casa? – ela questionou.

- Não. Acordei sentindo um pouco de dor no braço e agora estou indo para o hospital checar se está tudo ok.

- Imagino que você não checou as notícias que saíram hoje.

- Não, nem as milhares de mensagens e ligações perdidas em meu celular eu parei para ver.

- As notícias não são boas, mas definitivamente poderiam ter sido piores. Existe muita especulação sobre o que levou você e James a brigarem em frente a uma multidão em um evento que falava sobre fraternidade.

- O que estão falando? – Edward indagou curioso, mas sua expressão dava a entender que ele já estava exausto do assunto antes mesmo de tê-lo começado.

- Alguns dizem que vocês fizeram isso só para ganhar mais publicidade, já que você tem um álbum prestes a sair e James está em cartaz com um novo filme. Outros acham que James fez algum tipo de comentário que o tirou do sério. Edward, o que não faltam são suposições, mas o que nós podemos tirar de positivo disso é que ninguém está te colocando como o vilão da história. James optou por não dar uma declaração sobre o que aconteceu, mas eu acredito que a melhor escolha que você pode fazer é dar uma exclusiva dizendo que tudo não se passou de uma briga boba sobre o jogo e que acabou acontecendo no calor do momento. Também acho importante você pedir desculpas a ele.

- Eu não vou pedir desculpas pra ele de forma alguma.

- O que aconteceu naquele jogo? – Jessica questionou. Sua voz soava impaciente.

- Ele falou algo que não me agradou, não quero entrar em detalhes. Eu posso dar a exclusiva, mas eu não irei me desculpar.

- Falou algo que não te agradou sobre o quê? – forçou.

- Jessica, não importa. Você já sabe para que canal eu irei falar?

- Para o BCD. Preciso que você esteja livre às 17h30. Você falará ao vivo com Gail Wonfrey pelo celular e vai usar aquilo que eu te disse como justificativa. Caso ela pressione, você tem que manter sempre a mesma coisa, não precisa se alongar. Pense um pouco melhor na sua carreira e como você seria bem visto por estar pedindo desculpas em rede nacional.

- Não adianta. Eu não irei pedir desculpas a James. – disse com finalidade.

- Ok, você quem sabe. Nos falamos mais tarde antes do programa entrar no ar. Ligue-me assim que tiver saído do médico.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, Edward não levou 15 minutos para ser atendido. _Acho que ser famoso tem suas vantagens_. O médico demandou que ele fizesse um exame de raio-X e Edward não parecia muito contente em estar no local.

- Para de ficar fazendo cara feia. – falei enquanto subíamos até o andar onde era feito o exame.

- Eu não estou fazendo cara feia.

- Claro que está. Você vai ver que vai ficar tudo bem. Se você for um bom menino o médico pode até te dar um pirulito.

- Eu preferia que uma das enfermeiras daqui te desse um uniforme. – comentou finalmente perdendo o ar de mal humorado e dando um sorriso cheio de malicia.

- Você não perde a oportunidade, né?

- Não consigo me controlar. Minha mente automaticamente pensa em sacanagem e quando eu percebo já falei a besteira.

- Eu sei, acho que notei isso desde o primeiro minuto que a gente ficou a sós. Eu gosto disso em você.

- É? – perguntou passando a mão pela minha cintura. Abaixou o rosto para conseguir sussurrar em meu ouvido. – Você gosta quando eu falo sacanagem?

- Normalmente quando você fala sacanagem me da vontade de rir. – falei tentando me controlar para não cair na gargalhada, mas quando ele fez uma cara de magoado, não consegui me aguentar mais. – Eu quis dizer que gosto do seu jeito honesto. É uma das coisas que mais aprecio em você.

- Tudo bem. – ele falou dando um sorriso. – No fim das contas não importa que você fique rindo toda vez que eu fale alguma bobagem, você não sabe o bem que a sua risada me faz.

- Aw! – falei dando um beijo na bochecha dele. – A gente está virando um casal cafona.

- Eu sei. – concordou dando uma risada.

- Agora chega pra lá que antes que alguém pegue a gente sendo cafona e carinhoso dentro do elevador.

- E lá se foi o romantismo... – ele murmurou.

- Edward, o papo começou porque você falou que queria me ver vestida de enfermeira, você não tem muita moral nesse assunto. – falei e ele, após pensar por uns segundos, sacodiu a cabeça como se estivesse de acordo.

Assim que o exame foi realizado e ficou pronto, retornamos ao andar do médico para ele checar se tudo estava bem com Edward. Felizmente tudo que ele tinha era frescura. O doutor informou que Edward havia apenas dado um mal jeito no ombro, mas que tomando cuidado e evitando fazer esforço, ele pararia de sentir dor em poucos dias.

Ao sairmos do hospital, Edward parecia contente com a notícia de que estava tudo bem e que agora eu não precisaria mais me sentir culpada quando ele quisesse me ajudar durante o banho. Estava pronta para rebater seu comentariozinho esperto quando fomos surpreendidos por dois paparazzi. Felix, que caminhava um pouco atrás de nós, aproximou-se rapidamente tentando nos proteger dos fortes flashes.

- Edward, você pode dar um sorriso para nós? Está tudo bem com você? O que você tem a falar sobre a briga com James? – questionou um paparazzo.

- Ele fez algum comentário sobre Tanya que você não gostou? Vocês ainda estão juntos? Ela não sente ciúmes já que você está vivendo com uma bela moça? – o outro paparazzo interrogou logo em seguida, não perdendo a oportunidade.

- Você recentemente negou estar namorando Tanya por qual motivo? Vocês nunca namoraram ou ela terminou porque está com ciúmes que você passa mais tempo com a jornalista Isabella do que com ela?

- Edward! Edward! Nos dê um belo sorriso, rapaz! – o paparazzo disse tentando se mover atrás de Felix, que abria a porta traseira do carro para nós dois.

Tendo certeza que estávamos em segurança, Feliz foi para o banco de motorista e deixou o local, tornando a voz dos paparazzi não mais audíveis.

- Está tudo bem? – Edward questionou colocando a mão sobre meu joelho.

- Sim, por quê?

- Você estava balançando a perna sem parar.

- Acho que apenas fui pega de surpresa. Não estava esperando que tivessem paparazzi no estacionamento.

- Eu também não, mas depois do que aconteceu com James eles provavelmente não vão me deixar em paz enquanto eu não comentar sobre a pequena briga. Espero que tudo encerre depois do comunicado que farei hoje.

- Desculpa. – falei subitamente sentindo como se tudo aquilo fosse culpa minha.

- A gente já conversou sobre isso ontem. – disse sério lembrando-me que ele não gostou nem um pouco do fato de eu ter perdido perdão pelo que ocorreu com James.

- Eu sei. Desculpa. – repeti involuntariamente.

- Você está me pedindo desculpa por ter pedido desculpa? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Acho que sim. – disse sentindo minhas bochechas enrubescerem. Ele apenas sacolejou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Eles comentaram sobre nós.

- Aham.

- Você acha que eles estão muito desconfiados? Nós nunca demos motivos para esses comentários surgirem... Demos?

- Não sei, mas eles gostam de criar burburinhos por qualquer coisa, não é de se estranhar que uma hora eles iam falar algo que fizesse menção a nós dois estarmos juntos, eles só não devem saber que isso é de fato uma verdade. – disse deixando-me apreensiva. Eu gostava de como as coisas estavam do nosso jeitinho. – De qualquer forma, relaxa. Não fica se preocupando com essas besteiras, Carrapata.

Eu unicamente assenti e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro que não estava machucado, tentando deixar de lado todas as coisas negativas que ocorreram nas últimas horas e focando-me somente na sensação de calmaria e conforto que ele me trazia apenas com pequenas carícias em meu braço.

Quando chegamos em casa, a primeira coisa que chamou minha atenção – não tinha como não reparar – foi um _Porsche_ amarelo estacionado na garagem de Edward.

- Parece que Alice decidiu fazer uma visita. – comentei enquanto entrávamos na casa.

- Provavelmente já esta enfiada em algum armário. Espero que seja o seu.

- Ei! – falei sem querer dando um tapa em seu braço.

- Meu braço! – exclamou afastando-se de mim. – Por que você está tão agressiva hoje? Isso é TPM? Meu Deus!

- Por que homem sempre acha que mulher vive de TPM? É a justificativa de vocês para tudo?

- Porque é o único motivo para vocês agirem de forma estranha e a gente tentar achar que é normal e inevitável.

- Se é que eu devo te responder, não estou na TPM e para de fazer show que o médico já falou que isso no seu braço não foi nada grave.

- Mas está doendo!

- Pronto. – falei após dar um beijo em seu braço _dodói_. – Agora está melhor?

- Não sei. Preciso de um beijo aqui antes de te responder. – disse apontando para boca.

- Na boca? Pelo que me recordo o seu problema era no braço.

- Mas meus lábios estão sentido falta dos teus. – disse abaixando o rosto e tomando-me em um lento beijo.

Eu estava a ponto de jogá-lo na cadeira mais próxima que avistasse quando ouvi alguém limpando a garganta atrás de nós. Ao virar-me, quis procurar o primeiro buraco para me enfiar ao notar que o intruso que nos incomodava não era Alice e sim Zafrina.

- Pelo visto o problema no braço não era nada sério, né? – ela perguntou com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Aquilo não ajudou nem um pouco minha situação. E lá se vão minhas bochechas ficando avermelhadas como de praxe.

- Não. Em alguns dias vai ficar melhor, só não posso fazer esforço. – Edward comentou naturalmente, como se a vovó não tivesse nos interrompido em um momento mais íntimo.

- Que bom. Alice está lá fora no jardim, perto da piscina te esperando. – comentou.

- Nossa! Um milagre ela não estar mexendo nas roupas de algum armário da casa.

- Acho que ela trouxe algo que a distrai mais do que um monte de roupas cafonas, como ela iria dizer. – falou soltando uma risada.

Assim que avistamos Alice, compreendemos perfeitamente o que Zafrina queria dizer. Ela podia não estar com as mãos enfiadas dentro de uma gaveta de armário, mas definitivamente encontrou outro lugar para colocá-las. Seus dedos estavam perdidos em longos fios loiros e seus lábios colados aos do dono de tais madeixas.

- Alice? – chamei tentando capturar sua atenção, visto que Edward estava evitando não observar a irmã praticamente molestando o novo namorado.

- Ah! Vocês chegaram! – ela disse sorrindo e desvencilhando-se de Jasper. Ele tinha a boca toda suja pelo batom vermelho que Alice estava usando. – Bella, eu queria falar com você!

- Começou... – ouvi Edward murmurar ao meu lado.

- Para de reclamar. Aliás, o que deu em você ontem? Está todo mundo falando da briga entre você e James Howard. Mamãe te ligou milhões de vezes e disse que deixou algumas mensagens em seu celular. Ela só relaxou depois que conseguiu falar com Zaza e viu que estava tudo bem com você, mas ainda assim ela pediu que eu não deixasse de falar que você tem que ligar para ela.

- Eu sei, não vi os recados no meu celular ainda. Mais tarde ligo para ela, pode deixar.

- Mas e ai? O que houve para você achar que era valentão e partir pra cima de James?

- Ele falou umas besteiras, nada mais. – Edward disse tentando fugir do assunto.

- E só por isso você quis reagir? – questionou, mas o olhar que Edward lhe deu fez com que Alice desistisse de continuar o assunto. – Quando você quiser pode falar comigo sobre isso, ok? Enquanto isso, por que você não fica aqui conversando com Jasper? Vocês tiveram pouco tempo pra trocarem uma ideia no dia do aniversário da mamãe.

Ela, sem ao menos esperar por uma resposta de Edward, puxou-me para dentro de casa e não soltou minha mão até que estivéssemos em seu quarto.

- Ela sabe! – Alice exclamou encostando-se à porta e fazendo uma expressão de pavor que deixava claro que os diretores de Hollywood estavam perdendo a chance de encontrar uma grande atriz.

- Ela quem? – questionei.

- Rosalie! – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do universo.

- Do que a gente está falando?

- Rosalie sabe que Jasper trabalha na indústria de filmes adultos. Ela me ligou ontem falando que lembrou finalmente de onde conhecia o rosto dele.

- É claro que ela sabia. Você não viu o jeito que ela estava desconfiada que conhecia ele de algum lugar quando estávamos no churrasco?

- Eu vi, mas não achei que ela fosse perder tempo tentando descobrir o por quê havia achado o rosto dele tão familiar.

- E aí? O que ela disse?

- Nada demais, ela queria era saber detalhes e se ele era tão bom na realidade quanto era nos filmes. – Alice disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do universo. – Eu pedi que ela ainda não contasse para Emmett e Rose prometeu manter o segredo, mas afirmou que mamãe com certeza já viu Jasper em ação e que provavelmente será a próxima a descobrir.

- Ah meu Deus! – falei espontaneamente, já que achava aquela história toda uma loucura.

- Eu sei! O papai vai pirar quando descobrir que eu estou namorando um ex-ator pornô que agora decidiu virar diretor. É como se eu tivesse um _flashback_ daquela noite que ele me pegou _conversando_ com o vizinho dentro do carro.

- Você não acha que deveria ter pensado nisso antes de começar a namorar Jasper?

- Eu não achei que a gente fosse namorar, mas nossa química foi tão boa e... Isso vai soar tão louco...

- Alice, você está namorando um ator pornô...

- _Ex_-ator pornô. – interrompeu-me.

- Ok, _ex_-ator, que seja. Eu já estou achando que tudo soa muito louco desde esta parte. Qualquer coisa que vier depois disso vai ser sempre mais uma loucura. – disse honestamente.

- Eu tive um sonho. – falou como se fosse a explicação de tudo. – Sonhei que Jasper e eu estávamos jantando em um restaurante aparentemente francês e muito bem decorado, quando ele me pediu em casamento.

- E...?

- Foi uma premonição!

- Você está certa.

- Sobre o sonho?

- Não. Que isso iria soar bem louco.

- Mas é sério, Bella. – ela disse sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. – Eu tenho 99,9% de certeza que eu e Jasper nos casaremos algum dia. Tenho que admitir que na primeira noite eu achei que era um amor só...físico, mas agora...eu estou gostando da companhia dele.

- Então conta para sua mãe antes que ela descubra. – aconselhei. – Fora que ele quem fazia filmes adultos, não é como se você tivesse feito algum.

- Bom... – ela disse ficando com a face um pouco ruborizada. _Ah meu Deus._

- Ah meu Deus! Alice? Você por um acaso está atuando nos filmes que ele dirige? – perguntei em choque.

- Não, está louca? A gente fez somente algo... _caseiro_. – disse. – Eu vou tentar falar com eles amanhã. Pelo menos agora Rose está grávida e tudo que minha mãe consegue pensar é no netinho que está por vir. O problema mesmo é o papai que sempre foi um pouco ciumento comigo.

- Cuidado que ele pode ameaçar castrar o Jasper. – falei tentando controlar minha risada.

- Está louca? – disse estupefata batendo na madeira três vezes. – Aquilo lá é precioso. Existem dildos moldados no mesmo tamanho e espessura que o pênis de Jasper.

- Muita informação, Alice. – comentei fazendo uma careta. Ela apenas soltou uma risada.

- Preciso te pedir um favor. Tem como você contar pro Edward sobre a profissão do Jasper?

- Eu? Por quê?

- Sei lá, qualquer coisa você dá um beijo nele tentando fazer com que ele se distraía. Por favor, Bella! – pediu fazendo aquele olhar de cachorro abandonado.

- Ok, mas você vai ficar me devendo uma! – falei e ela concordou, finalizando nosso assunto.

- Sobre o que será que Jasper e Edward estão conversando? – indagou.

- Eu não faço ideia. – falei. – Mas espero que seu namorado não esteja colocando coisa na cabeça do meu.

- Ih, qual o problema? O Jasper é bem criativo, ok? Tenho certeza que ele poderia dar umas boas dicas.

- Seu irmão não precisa de dica.

- Eca!

- O quê?

- Por um momento eu esqueci que estávamos falando sobre meu irmão. Eca! Tomara que eles estejam falando de tudo, menos sexo. – expressou.

- Vamos descer logo antes que algum tópico constrangedor possa surgir entre os dois.

Nós saímos do quarto, mas não foi necessário irmos até o jardim, já que Edward e Jasper estavam sentados na saleta que ficava próxima a escada do segundo andar, observando a tela de projeção que estava refletindo algum canal de esportes.

- Tudo bem com vocês? – questionei olhando para os dois.

- Sim. – ambos responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês já acabaram de conversar? – Edward perguntou levantando-se.

- Sim.

- Zafrina já está com o almoço pronto. Vamos comer? – indagou.

Nós almoçamos normalmente e Zafrina juntou-se a nós na mesa. Comentamos sobre o quão divertido seria fazer mais uma reunião em família e Alice contou algumas novidades sobre as mudanças de humor que Rosalie estava tendo nos últimos dias, deixando Emmett praticamente louco. Eu estava contente. Por mais que só tivessem quase 3 semanas que estava morando aqui, era como se eu pertencesse a esse lugar.

Após a tardia refeição, continuamos conversando um pouco mais até que o horário da exclusiva que Edward daria para Gail Wonfrey foi se aproximando. Sabendo do compromisso do cantor, Alice e Jasper deixaram a casa.

Juntei-me a Edward no sofá da sala e fiquei aguardando a conversa que ele levava com Jessica, pelo telefone, acabar.

- Vou entrar no ar em 10 minutos. – ele informou deixando o celular de lado.

- Nervoso? – questionei vendo que ele parecia um pouco exaltado.

- Não, só estou um pouco irritado que Jessica insiste que eu devo pedir desculpas a James pelo ocorrido, mas estou tentando não me irritar com isso porque sei que ela não sabe o que aconteceu.

Quando o aguardado momento da entrevista ao vivo com Gail Wofrey chegou, Edward teve desenvoltura ao falar e manteve-se sempre calmo.

- Tudo não passou de um mal entendido. Nós estávamos no meio do jogo e acabamos nos exaltando um pouco em razão da partida. Os boatos que saíram por aí não passam disso. Peço desculpa aos meus fãs que não gostaram de meu comportamento, mas infelizmente nós acabamos agindo sem pensar algumas vezes e passamos a impressão errada. – ele disse após a apresentadora perguntar o que motivou a briga entre os dois famosos.

Gail chegou a citar algumas matérias que saíram nos jornais e Edward mais uma vez desmentiu, fazendo questão de repetir mais uma vez que a justificativa de tudo foi um desentendimento sobre o jogo. A apresentadora, vendo que não arrancaria mais nada dele, agradeceu pela exclusividade do cantor e logo em seguida, finalizaram contato.

Jessica telefonou logo em seguida dizendo que Edward havia se saído muito bem e falaram sobre alguns eventos que ocorreriam nos próximos dias.

- Pronto, agora temos o resto do dia livre para nós dois! – ele disse quando estávamos em seu quarto, deitados na macia cama.

- Edward, Alice pediu que eu te contasse uma coisa. – comentei tentando abordar de vez o assunto.

- O quê? – indagou parecendo preocupado.

- Calma, não é nada demais. Quer dizer, é mais ou menos. Tem algo sobre a profissão de Jasper que ela não contou para ninguém, exceto para mim.

- Eu vou querer saber disso?

- Acho que não, mas ela pediu que eu contasse antes que você descobrisse.

- Ok.

- Ele é diretor de filme pornô. – fui direto ao ponto e os olhos de Edward praticamente saíram de sua face com a revelação que eu havia feito. – Calma, antes ele era ator. Pronto, agora você pode entrar em choque por completo.

- Jasper? Sério?

- Sim. O próprio.

- Mas ele é tão...calmo.

- É estranho, né? Ele não parece que vive nesse meio. Enfim, sua irmã vai contar para sua mãe e está com medo que seu pai fique chateado.

- Ela vai contar para eles? – perguntou dando uma alta risada. – Ai, ela está tão fodida.

- Deve estar mesmo, ela namora um ex-ator pornô, né? – falei rindo, orgulhosa da minha piada.

- Pô, Carrapata. Minha irmã, né? – disse fazendo uma cara de nojo.

- Foi mal. – exprimi. – Era só isso que eu tinha para falar. Ela está querendo avisar aos seus pais antes que eles descubram sozinhos.

- Descobrir sozinhos? E meus pais por um acaso lá tem cara de que assistem filme pornô?

Bom, levando em consideração que o pai dele deu de presente de aniversário para a mãe um vibrador, acredito que filme pornô é fichinha perto disso. Pensando bem, melhor não tocar nesse assunto porque lembro que as consequências de tal evento foram..._desanimadoras_.

- O que importa é que ela quer deixar todo mundo da família ciente. – falei ignorando por completo a pergunta que ele havia feito sobre os pais. - Só fiz a minha parte e te contei porque ela me pediu.

- Falando em deixar todo mundo ciente, você já contou para o seu pai sobre nós? – Edward indagou.

- Ainda não. – respondi e senti que ele ficou um pouco decepcionado com minha réplica – Eu só apresentei um namorado para ele até hoje.

- Entendo. – falou, mas era visível que ele esperava que eu tomasse uma atitude diferente quanto a isso.

- Me passa minha bolsa. – pedi com uma resolução em mente. Ele esticou o braço e entregou-me.

- O que você está fazendo? – questionou ao me ver pegando o celular. – Você não precisa falar pro seu pai agora.

- Edward, se por algum acaso alguém descobrir que a gente está junto ou começarem a especular como aconteceu hoje na porta do hospital, eu quero que meu pai saiba por mim que encontrei uma pessoa que me faz feliz, não por uma capa de revista que provavelmente vai deturpar todos meus sentimentos.

- Você não acha que a gente deveria fazer isso pessoalmente ao invés de pelo telefone?

- Como? Meu pai não mora nem nesse estado, fora que não consigo imaginar uma desculpa que você possa inventar para ir parar em Phoenix comigo. Jessica vai ter mais provas para concluir que estamos juntos e toda imprensa também não ficará para trás.

- Eu odeio esconder isso.

- Também não me deixa contente, mas infelizmente parece ser a melhor opção que temos por enquanto. Não vamos encobrir nosso relacionamento pra sempre.

- Eu sei. – respondeu conformado.

Procurei o número do meu pai em meu celular e ao fazer a ligação não levou muito tempo para que ele atendesse a chamada.

- Pai?

- Oi, criança. Como você está?

- Bem, e o senhor?

- Melhor do que da última vez que nos falamos. Parece que o maldito gato de Sue finalmente aprendeu que só pode fazer suas necessidades na areia. – disse dando uma risada. – Ao que devo o prazer de receber outra ligação sua em uma semana?

- Não posso estar com saudades do meu pai?

- Não só pode como deve, mas normalmente suas ligações vêm em um espaço de tempo maior. Fiquei apenas preocupado que algo ruim poderia ter acontecido, minha criança.

- Desculpa, pai. – falei sentindo-me mal por negligenciar uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

- Não há porque se desculpar. Alguma coisa aconteceu? – indagou.

- Sim, mas eu preferia te contar de outra forma.

- O que houve, Bella? Está me preocupando.

- Não precisa se preocupar, pai. Sue está em casa?

- Sim.

- Então pede para ela entrar no Skype que nos falamos por lá.

- O que é isso? – questionou fazendo-me rir.

- Aquele programa que a gente se fala às vezes quando estamos no computador, lembra? Em que o senhor consegue me ver e vice-versa.

- Ah sim. Vou falar com ela.

- Ok, estou aguardando. Até daqui a pouco.

- Até, criança.

Ao encerrar a ligação, peguei o notebook de Edward e após ligar o aparelho, conectei-me ao meu Skype.

- Espera eu contar para ele e depois você vem pro meu lado, ok? – combinei com Edward.

- Claro.

Charlie demorou um pouco mais de 15 minutos para finalmente aparecer disponível para nosso contato.

- Ela está me vendo já? – Charlie questionou Sue. Ele estava mal posicionado e era possível ver somente metade de seu rosto.

- Estou te vendo e te ouvindo, pai. O senhor precisa ficar sentado direito, pois não consigo ver seu rosto por completo.

- Chega mais pra cá, Charlie! – Sue disse tentando instruí-lo a ficar em frente a _web cam_.

- Essas porcarias modernas... – Charlie resmungou.

- Agora sim, estou vendo vocês dois.

- Isabella! – meu pai exclamou finalmente notando que eu também estava aparecendo para ele na tela do computador – Você está tão linda, minha criança.

- E que pai não acha a filha linda? – perguntei brincando.

- Você sempre foi linda, minha criança, mas está ficando cada vez mais bela. – comentou e eu não pude deixar de notar que ele também havia mudado desde a última vez que nos vimos.

Meu pai já tinha alguns fios brancos no cabelo e embora tivesse 55 anos, a idade não havia lhe feito mal. Ele estava usando uma camisa polo verde que eu sempre elogiava quando ele vestia, dizendo que o deixava com aparência de mais novo. _Aposto que ele trocou de blusa assim que soube que eu estaria o vendo. _Sue continuava praticamente do mesmo jeito que a vi da ultima vez, sempre com um sorriso no rosto e seus belos cabelos negros soltos caindo sobre um vestido floral.

- O senhor também não está nada mal. E Sue está magnífica como sempre.

- Obrigada, Isa. Você deveria ensinar seu pai a fazer esses elogios de vez em quando. – Sue comentou e meu pai rolou os olhos.

- Ela fala como se eu nunca fizesse um elogio... – escutei meu pai murmurar.

- É sempre bom elogiar a mulher que você ama, pai.

- Ok, então irei elogiar as duas mulheres que eu amo. Vocês duas são lindas. Pronto, agora vocês estão satisfeitas?

- Ainda acho que o senhor precisa treinar um pouco mais.

- E quem é a senhorita para querer me dar conselho? Quer ensinar missa para padre? – indagou retoricamente.

- Só estou brincando. – falei rindo.

- Diga-me o que você quer me contar, estou curioso. – disse cortando nosso papo furado.

- Bom, o senhor lembra quando falei que estava trabalhando esse mês com o cantor Edward Cullen? – questionei um pouco nervosa.

- Sim. – ele falou desconfiado.

- Então, nós temos que passar bastante tempo juntos e acabamos nos conhecendo melhor porque quando se passa muito tempo perto de uma pessoa você acaba realmente tendo uma noção de como ela é e pode se dar bem ou se dar mal... – expliquei, mas Edward cutucou meu pé e percebi que estava divagando um pouco.

- E...? – Charlie questionou.

- Eu dei bem. Digo, eu me dei bem. – esclareci tentando contornar meu erro. Aposto que ele consegue ver os tons vermelhos de minha bochecha até mesmo pelo computador.

- Criança, desembucha logo. O que você tem para me falar?

- Eu estou namorando Edward Cullen. – disse subitamente.

Charlie ficou calado, estava apenas me observando e eu desviei o olhar da tela, procurando por Edward. Ele apontou para o lugar ao meu lado da cama e eu assenti, permitindo que ele aparecesse pela primeira vez para meu pai e madrasta.

- Edward, esse é meu pai. – falei apontando para tela do computador e percebendo que Charlie estava com uma sobrancelha tão arqueada que estava receosa que seu rosto congelaria de tal forma. – E pai, esse é Edward.

- Prazer. – Edward disse confiante acenando para tela.

- Lembra que te falei dele? – escutei Sue cochichar com meu pai. – Você tinha me perguntado.

- Eu lembro. – cochichou de volta. – Não é você que se meteu numa confusão ontem, rapaz?

_Ótimo_. Meu pai nunca lembra de nada relacionado ao mundo do entretenimento, mas é claro que o quê ele decide lembrar é logo do dia em que Edward fez algo errado.

- Foi apenas um desentendimento. – Edward justificou.

- Verdade, eu estava assistindo agora o programa da Gail Wonfrey e escutei a entrevista que ela fez com você. – Sue disse um pouco tímida. – Alias, aproveitando a oportunidade eu queria dizer que você é um ótimo cantor.

- Mentirosa, nem tem um CD dele... – Charlie resmungou.

- Mas eu gosto das músicas que eu escuto no rádio. – Sue rebateu.

Antes que eles continuassem a discutir e me deixassem mais constrangida, limpei a garganta de maneira exageradamente alta e ambos voltaram sua atenção para mim.

- Eu queria contar isso para vocês dois porque como eu estou aqui a trabalho, imagino que a mídia não passaria uma boa imagem minha. Nós não vamos falar sobre isso para ninguém de fora, só estamos contando para os mais íntimos. – informei.

- Hmmm...

- É só isso que você tem a falar, pai? Achei que você ia ficar contente por eu estar bem. – disse um pouco magoada pela reação dele, mas sabia que Charlie não era lá de expressar muito sua felicidade quando o assunto era a mudança do meu status de relacionamento.

- Desculpe, minha criança. Se você está feliz, você sabe que seu pai também está. Só gostaria de pedir uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Eu quero dar uma palavrinha com esse rapaz. – ele disse apontando para Edward.

- Pai...

- Não vou falar nada de mais, minha criança. Até porque não é como se eu pudesse pegar minha espingarda cheia de munição lá em cima e cometer algum crime. – ele disse dando uma risada que aparentemente, somente ele achou graça.

- Tudo bem, Carrapata. – Edward disse sorrindo para mim. - Pode deixar que nós vamos conversar rapidinho.

- Ok. – concordei mesmo estando um pouco apreensiva sobre o que meu pai iria falar para Edward.

Eu saí de frente da tela do notebook e fui para a cadeira que ficava no quarto próxima a cama.

- Edmund, correto? – ouvi Charlie perguntar.

- Edward, senhor.

- Ok, Edmund. Pelo jeito que você está olhando para a direita, imagino que Isabella ainda está no mesmo cômodo que você. Pede para ela esperar do lado de fora, ok? É uma conversa de homem para homem.

Antes que Edward pudesse falar alguma coisa eu já estava saindo do quarto e torcendo para que Charlie não me envergonhasse perante meu namorado. E nem que Edward falasse alguma besteira para meu pai, dado que normalmente ele sempre acabava soltando uma pérola.

A conversa deve ter durado 10 minutos, mas para mim foi como se tivesse durado 1 hora. Edward saiu do quarto e me chamou, dizendo que meu pai gostaria de se despedir de mim.

- Vocês conversaram direitinho? – questionei como uma mãe pergunta ao filho se ele se divertiu direito no parquinho.

- Sim. – ambos murmuraram.

- Ótimo. – falei contente por aparentemente nenhuma desavença ter surgido entre os dois. – Cadê Sue?

- Foi atrás do gato maldito. – Charlie disse e no mesmo momento Sue apareceu com um lindo gatinho siamês.

- Ah! Que lindo! - elogiei o bichano. – Nós temos uma cachorrinha aqui, o nome dela é Nessie.

- Ele é lindo, né? Charlie que está se tornando um velho resmungão. – Sue falou ignorando a presença de meu pai ao seu lado.

- Daqui a pouco você vai perder o lugar para o gato, papai. – disse rindo.

- Não duvido muito. Criança, não se esqueça da promessa que você me fez, ok? Venha nos fazer uma visitar, você não imagina o quanto eu sinto sua falta. – Charlie falou um pouco desconfortável por estar expondo seus sentimentos na frente de tanta gente.

- Pode deixar. Também estou com saudade de todos vocês.

- Edward, também não se esqueça do que você me prometeu. – Charlie disse deixando-me curiosa.

- De forma alguma, senhor.

- Ótimo. Até mais então. Tchau. – falou acenandocom a mão e Sue fez o mesmo, logo em seguida encerrando a conexão.

- O que você prometeu pro meu pai? – indaguei no mesmo instante curiosa.

- Nada de mais. – desconversou.

- Não importa se foi de mais ou de menos. O que foi?

- Ele me fez prometer que eu não ia te magoar. – Edward falou, mas eu não estava muito certa de que era somente isso.

- Por que eu desconfio que tem alguma coisa a mais?

- Porque você é paranoica. – respondeu dando um risinho.

- Você acha que está muito engraçadinho hoje, né? Só porque recebeu a aprovação do meu pai.

- Eu sou engraçadinho todos os dias. – ele falou sorrindo. – Eu estou feliz por ele ter aparentemente me aceitado.

- Eu também. – retribuí seu sorriso.

Ele moveu-se na cama e aproximou seu rosto para perto do meu com o intuito de me dar um beijo, mas afastei-me rapidamente para fechar o notebook e deixá-lo no chão. Eu sabia que meu pai havia encerrado a conexão, mas vai que ele ainda consegue me ver e me pega na cama com meu namorado? Deus, Edward estava certo. Eu sou _um pouco_ paranoica.

- Que foi? Você ainda está evitando contato físico? O médico já não disse que eu estou bem? – questionou.

- Só estava colocando o notebook no chão, relaxa. – falei levantando o rosto e dando um suave beijo em seus lábios.

- Achei que você estava querendo meu torturar mais um pouco. – disse entre beijos.

- Ficar sem seus beijos é tortura não só para você, como também para mim. – respondi depositando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Zafrina nos chamou para o jantar um tempo depois, e nós descemos assim que conseguimos ajeitar nossas roupas e nossos cabelos, mas algo me dizia que Zaza sabia muito bem que ao invés de ver televisão, como havíamos dito que estávamos fazendo, o que rolava no quarto era um forte amasso em que eu tinha Edward entre minhas pernas esfregando sua ereção contra meu sexo. Era incrível como às vezes ele fazia com que eu me sentisse uma adolescente.

Edward, após ter comido, aproveitou para ligar para sua mãe, que já estava preocupada com toda repercussão que a briga entre ele e James tinha dado. Mais apreensiva ficou ainda com a foto que havia sido divulgada de Edward na porta do hospital. Aproveitando que ele estava no telefone, fiz o mesmo. Obtive algumas informações sobre o pessoal da revista e em seguida liguei para Angela, informando-a que já estava bem e a deixando a par das situações dos últimos dias.

Quando Edward terminou de falar com a mãe, Zafrina voltou para perguntar se ele precisava de mais alguma coisa. Ele disse que tudo que queria era que Zafrina deixasse os afazeres domésticos para amanhã e que sentasse com a gente do lado de fora da casa para assistirmos um filme. Em princípio, Zaza negou-se, mas depois de muita insistência minha e de seu netinho, acabou cedendo. Enquanto a vovó tinha ido para o quarto trocar de roupa, Edward informou-me que Esme havia o dito que Zafrina andava um pouco desanimada pelo fato de que o irmão estava ficando cada vez pior e pediu que nós tentássemos ocupar um pouco do tempo da senhora que nos era tão querida.

O filme que Edward escolheu foi um tanto quanto peculiar, afinal não é todo mundo que decide assistir um filme sobre um travesti cientista com a avó. Zafrina então me explicou que ela e Esme eram grandes fãs de "_Rocky Horror Picture Show_", já tendo visto diversas vezes. As crianças, como ela gostava de chamar, não tiveram escapatória e sabiam todas as canções do filme de cor e salteado.

Nós fomos deitar quando já era bastante tarde e assim que pisou no quarto, Edward já foi tirando a blusa e camisa, ficando apenas de samba canção.

- Vou pegar uma blusa sua, ok? – falei vendo que ele se deitava na cama.

- Claro.

Caminhei até o closet de Edward e peguei uma de suas camisas, deixando minha roupa em cima de um banquinho. Quando retornei, Edward estava deitado na cama do mesmo jeito de antes e observava cada passo que eu dava.

- Seu braço está doendo? Quer alguma coisa? Eu posso pedir a Zafrina um analgésico para você tomar antes de dormir... – falei parada ao lado dele.

- Na verdade eu preferia outra coisa...

- O quê? – perguntei já imaginando que ele iria falar alguma besteira, porém ao invés de me responder, ele começou a cantar.

"_Baby I'm hot just like an oven (Baby, estou quente como um forno)_

_I need some lovin' (Preciso de um pouco de amor)"_

_Ele queria cantar? _

"_And baby, I can't hold it much longer (E baby, não consigo esperar muito mais)_

_It's getting stronger and stronger (Está ficando cada vez mais forte)_

_And when I get that feeling (E quando eu me sinto assim)"_

_Ah meu Deus. Edward estava cantando "Sexual Healing". De repente, tudo fez sentido._

"_I want Sexual Healing (Eu quero uma cura sexual)_

_Sexual Healing, baby (Cura sexual, baby)"_

Eu subi em cima dele, colocando cada perna minha ao lado de seu corpo. Minhas mãos repousavam em cima da cama, na altura de seu pescoço, e quando abaixei meu rosto para ficar mais próximo do seu, meu cabelo caiu sobre meus ombros formando uma cortina.

- Você quer uma _cura sexual_? – perguntei me controlando para não rir.

- Aham. _Faz com que eu me sinta tão bem*_. – ele completou e, desta vez, não consegui me segurar e soltei uma alta gargalhada.

- Você está tentando me seduzir cantando Marvin Gaye?

- Sim, estou. E acho que está funcionando já que você está montada em cima de mim. – disse deixando-me envergonhada.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer mais alguma gracinha, abaixei o rosto e juntei meus lábios aos dele, cessando de vez suas palavras. Eu o beijava com calma, saboreando o momento que tínhamos a sós. Minhas mãos deixavam a colcha da cama e repousavam em meio aos seus desgrenhados fios de bronze.

Ele passava suas digitais pela minha coxa, para cima e para baixo. Eu ainda não queria perder o contato com seus lábios – eles eram o suficiente para me deixar cheia de desejo -, porém minhas mãos não se contentavam somente com suas madeixas, deixando então sua cabeça e vagando por seu peitoral.

Passei meu dedo por um de seus mamilos e ele pareceu surpreso com meu toque, mas em seguida beijou-me com mais ardor, levando-me a entender que havia gostado do que eu havia feito. Repeti o mesmo com o outro e ele demonstrou o mesmo entusiasmo.

Senti sua mão percorrer, desta vez, o interior de minhas coxas e devo admitir que estava ávida para que ele subisse os dedos somente alguns centímetros e me tocasse da deleitosa maneira que sabia fazer.

Eu, com muita luta, afastei meus lábios do dele e fitei seus olhos. Edward levantou o braço que não estava muito bom e depositou sua palma em cima de meu coração.

- Seu coração sempre bate acelerado quando eu encosto em sua pele, mas parece que toda vez que minhas mãos param entre as suas pernas ele fica muito mais disparado.

- Eu fico esperando que você me toque.

- Aqui? – perguntou com um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto sua palma encostava em minha coxa. Ele sabia muito bem a que parte eu estava me referindo.

-Não. – disse segurando a mão dele com a minha e deixando que seus dedos fizessem contato com meu sexo. – Bem aqui.

Seus simples beijos e a certeza que faríamos muito mais do que isso já me deixara um pouco excitada e a proximidade de seus dedos com minha parte mais sensível só me deixou querendo mais.

Penetrou vagarosamente um dedo em meu sexo e o retirou logo em seguida, molhado pelo meu desejo, o levando até meu clitóris e fazendo vagarosos círculos com sua digital. Mordi meu lábio inferior e tentei me concentrar no prazer que ele me trazia. Ao focar meus olhos nos dele, vi que ele não tirava seu foco de meu rosto.

- Você é a pessoa mais expressiva que eu já vi. É óbvio que posso sentir o quanto você está gostando do que eu estou fazendo pelo fato que está molhada, mas só pelo jeito que você me olha, as caras que você faz... me enlouquece.

Não sabia muito bem o que responder sobre o comentário dele, então decidi permanecer calada, ou ao menos algo perto disso, já que alguns involuntários gemidos deixavam minha boca. As sensações que ele provocava em mim eram inebriantes, mas também queria o agradar de alguma forma.

Por mais árduo que fosse, desvencilhei-me de sua mão que me estimulava e saí de cima de seu corpo.

- Onde você está indo? – questionou com alarde.

Enquanto eu nunca fui lá muito inibida na cama, senti meu rosto enrubescer naquele momento, porém tentei não me deixar ser tomada pela vergonha e ao invés de lhe responder, retornei para cima dele, mas desta vez na posição contrária, de modo que Edward não podia ver meu rosto e sim minhas costas.

Sem qualquer aviso, coloquei minha mão por dentro de sua cueca e deixei sua ereção a vista, a massageando com firmeza e tendo a mais pura prova do quanto ele me desejava.

Jogando meu corpo um pouco mais para trás, posicionei-me melhor até que ao abaixar a cabeça, minha boca alcançasse o topo de sua excitação.

- Você vai fazer o que eu acho que vo... – Edward começou a falar, mas não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, soltando um alto urro de satisfação. – Puta que pariu!

Era diferente tomá-lo em minha boca de um novo ângulo, mas não por isso menos prazeroso. Descia minha boca vagarosamente tentando chegar próximo de sua base e o sentindo bater em minha garganta. Suguei meu caminho de volta, massageando sua pele com minha língua e chupando delicadamente sua cabeça.

De supetão, senti uma de suas palmas em cima de meu bumbum e ele afastou a enorme camisa que cobria meu corpo. Sua mão vagou pelo local, descendo por minhas pernas e despois subindo por sua parte interior até, sem mais delongas, tocar-me onde eu ansiava.

O gemido que saiu de meus lábios produziu vibrações em seu membro, o que fez com que Edward também emitisse um som de igual prazer. Dois de seus dedos estavam em minha entrada e me penetravam com vontade, fazendo movimentos de ida e volta.

Tentando manter minha compostura, concentrei-me na forma cadenciada que movia minha boca ao seu redor. Passei uma de minhas mãos pela sua perna com o intuito de provocá-lo até que a repousei em cima de seu saco, apalpando-o.

Edward puxou-me mais um pouco para trás e agilmente sua língua fez contato com meu sexo, provando de toda sua extensão. Ele dava rápidas lambidas que faziam com que o ritmo de minha boca automaticamente aumentasse.

Eu amava a maneira que ele sabia como me deixar arfando apenas com sua mão e boca, mas excitava-me ainda mais tê-lo entrando e saindo dentre meus lábios. Ele tentava se controlar, mas volta e meia seus quadris iam para cima - assim como os meus iam para baixo - demonstrando seu tesão pelo ato.

Ele sugou meu clitóris e movia a ponta de sua língua com tanta rapidez e firmeza sobre o ponto que me dava mais prazer, que ficava cada vez mais difícil focar-me por completo no que eu estava fazendo. Libertei-o de minha boca e acariciei sua rígida ereção coberta por minha saliva com minha mão, deixando-me finalmente levar pelo estímulo que ele me proporcionava.

- Merda. – disse ofegante, minha voz saindo de certa forma abafada.

A pequena palavra que deixou meus lábios pareceu ser todo aval que Edward precisava para continuar a fazer as coisas do jeito que eu gostava, dado que não parou em momento algum o movimento que fazia com sua língua, levando-me assim até um intenso orgasmo.

Vendo o estado que Edward estava em minha mão, sabia que se continuasse com minhas carícias ele não levaria muito tempo para também atingir o máximo de seu prazer, mas senti a necessidade de tê-lo de uma forma mais íntima. _Dentro de mim_.

Remexi-me novamente, ficando reta em cima dele e com os joelhos na cama para que pudesse retirar minha blusa por completo.

- Bella? – questionou.

- Camisinha. – pedi virando o rosto para ele.

Edward se esticou o máximo que pode, já que o fato de eu ter minhas pernas ao lado de seu corpo dificultavam um pouco que ele se movesse na cama. Após ter conseguido abrir a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, ele retirou uma camisinha de lá e a entregou em minha mão. Abri o envelope e retirei o látex, colocando-o sobre toda extensão de sua ereção. O segurando com minha mão direita, o aticei, passando a cabeça de seu membro por meu úmido sexo.

- E você diz que eu quem gosto de provocar... – ele disse murmurando. Ao virar o rosto, vi que Edward tinha os olhos fechados e suas mãos estavam cerradas segurando a colcha da cama.

- Não é provocação, é que eu gosto disso. Me deixa mais excitada. – falei honestamente. Ou parcialmente, já que na verdade eu também queria o provocar.

- Me deixar entrar em você... – ele pediu tentando mover os quadris.

- Eu vou. – afirmei subitamente adorando o controle que eu tinha da situação. – Daqui a pouco.

* * *

**N/A: Bom, pra ele é daqui a pouco. Pra gente é só semana que vem. *assobia***

**A parte com o ***** faz alusão a continuação da música. "Makes me feel so fine" (**_**Faz com que eu me sinta tão bem**_**).**

**No meu profile tem o áudio dessa maravilha que se chama "Sexual Healing", acredito que muitos bebês tenham sido feitos na década de 80 ao som disso. (Acabei de lembrar que eu nasci na década de 80... Ew, espero que meus pais não tenham me feito ao som disso – traumatizada pra sempre, nunca mais vou ouvir Marvin Gaye).**

**Coloquei também um trecho do filme "Rocky Horror Picture Show" para quem nunca ouviu falar ter uma ideia do porque Bella achou uma escolha peculiar. Pra quem ouviu falar do filme por causa de Glee: conheçam o verdadeiro Dr. Frank N Furter.**

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "Edmund e Carlie" e é a parte que o Edward fica sozinho conversando com Papai Swan.**

SagaRobsten**, você pediu o extra mas não deixou o email. Olha no profile o exemplo de como deixar. Quem tiver dúvida pode olhar lá também.**

**Ah, ****AVISO IMPORTANTE****: Minhas provas começam hoje. Então vai acontecer a mesma coisa da outra vez: só vou responder as reviews depois de quarta feira.**

**Então é isso pessoal. Por hoje é só!**

**Beijos e até sexta! ;)**

**PS: A cada semana os capítulos ficam maiores. Juro que vou tentar me conter. O mesmo serve para a nota de autora.**


	20. Dia 19

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha honey pie/beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 19

_- Me deixar entrar em você... – ele pediu tentando mover os quadris._

_- Eu vou. – afirmei subitamente adorando o controle que eu tinha da situação. – Daqui a pouco._

Ainda o segurando em minha mão, esfreguei meu sexo por completo em seu membro, adorando os sons que ele estava fazendo. Devo admitir que eu tinha um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

- Bella, vamos lá... – ele disse. Eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas pelo jeito que sua voz saiu, tinha certeza que Edward estava com os dentes trincados.

Uma de minhas mãos caminhava por sua coxa e eu via o quão arrepiado ele ficava com o meu mais singelo toque. Com a outra, massageava sua ereção. Achando que já havia o tentado o suficiente, o levei até minha entrada e desci um pouco os quadris, de forma que somente a cabeça de seu membro me penetrasse. Porém, mudei de opinião, talvez eu devesse o provocar mais um pouquinho. Retirei sua ereção de dentro de mim e passei a cabeça de seu membro pelo meu clitóris. _Tão bom_.

- Você vai me matar. Por favor, Bella... – solicitou. Sua voz causava reações inexplicáveis em mim.

Quando ele pedia desse jeito, não tinha como negar. Guiei-o novamente até minha entrada e desta vez sem mais provocações.

- Hmm... Isso é tão bom para você quanto é para mim? – indaguei continuando a descer lentamente, sentindo milímetro por milímetro de sua excitação tomar conta de mim.

- Não consigo raciocinar. – ele falou e eu sorri pelo seu comentário.

Virei o rosto para checar sua expressão e notei que ele tinha os olhos vidrados no lugar em que estávamos conectados. Empinei levemente o bumbum e subi os quadris pouco a pouco.

- Merda. – ouvi Edward murmurar. – Enquanto eu sinto muito por não poder ver seus peitos, devo assumir que essa visão está igualmente excitante.

Apoiando a mão em seus joelhos, comecei a me mover num ritmo mais cadenciado. Embora eu não pudesse ver o belo rosto de Edward e o olhar nos olhos, como gostava tanto de fazer, essa posição fazia com que eu sentisse tudo de uma forma muito mais intensa quando estávamos unidos.

- Se você continuar desse jeito, não vou conseguir segurar por muito tempo. – falou – Primeiro sua boca, agora ver meu pau entrando e saindo de você... Porra...

- Tudo bem. – falei, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria parar aquilo de forma alguma. Ele me atingia num lugar tão gostoso que sabia que com mais um pouco de estimulo, eu também conseguiria ter um orgasmo.

Senti as mãos dele em cima de meu bumbum e ele segurou minha pele com força, guiando meus movimentos para cima e para baixo num compasso muito mais rápido. Nosso contato era forte e ágil, um ritmo tão frenético que sons altos deixavam meus lábios sem minha permissão. Edward também não estava muito atrás, bramindo e dizendo coisas que talvez nem ele mesmo compreendesse. Gotículas de suor já cobriam nossos corpos.

- Goza comigo. – pediu, sua voz saía fraca.

- Quase lá... – falei.

Eu me abaixei um pouco mais, de forma que agora minhas mãos estavam mais perto dos pés de Edward. Dessa maneira conseguia me mover com muito mais facilidade em torno de sua ereção. Eu estava _tão_ perto.

- Bella, eu não... – ele começou a falar, mas não teve tempo de terminar a frase. Assim que a plenitude de meu prazer foi atingida, Edward veio logo atrás.

Minhas pernas doíam e eu mal conseguia me mexer. Edward ainda estava dentro de mim e senti que precisávamos de um pouco de tempo para nos recuperar.

Ele se sentou e eu levantei o bumbum para que ele pudesse retirar seu membro de mim.

- Tudo bem? – questionou dando um beijo em minhas costas.

- Uhum. – respondi. De repente, sentia meu corpo cansado.

- Tenho que jogar a camisinha fora.

Notando que estava impedindo Edward de sair da cama, virei-me e coloquei minhas pernas para o chão, com o intuito de me levantar, porém parecia que elas ainda não haviam recuperado a força, já que cederam no exato momento em que meus pés fizeram contato com o piso.

- Ei. – Edward disse alarmado colocando uma mão em minha cintura. – O que foi isso?

- Acho que minhas pernas estão um pouco fracas...pelo esforço. – respondi sentindo meu rosto corar.

- Aquilo foi...intenso. – disse dando um risinho. – Algum dia você vai deixar de me surpreender?

- Espero que não. – respondi olhando para ele e vendo que mantinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu e me deu um doce beijo nos lábios, logo em seguida mais um em meu ombro.

- Eu já volto.

Observei-o saindo do quarto e caminhando até o banheiro, provavelmente para se livrar da camisinha. A bunda dele era adorável e estranhamente me veio uma vontade de mordê-la. Edward causava coisas estranhas à minha mente.

Quando ele retornou, eu reparei cada detalhe de seu corpo, que agora se tornava cada vez mais familiar para mim. Edward parou em frente a mim e colocou as mãos sobre as maçãs de meu rosto, abaixando-se para tomar meus lábios em sua boca. Seu beijo era lento, cuidadoso. Sua língua massageando suavemente a minha e me dando uma sensação de conforto que somente ele era capaz de fazer.

Ele colocou um joelho sobre a cama e empurrou delicadamente meu corpo para trás, de forma que eu ficasse deitada no colchão. Senti seu peso cair sobre mim e ele continuava a me beijar, não deixando nossas bocas se separarem um segundo sequer. Eu amava o gosto dele. Às vezes não estávamos nem nos beijando, mas eu ainda assim conseguia sentir seu sabor em minha boca. Uma de suas mãos passou pela minha barriga e descansou em cima de meu peito, logo em seguia o apertando.

- Senti falta. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto. Seus lábios estavam tão rosados por nossas pequenas demonstrações de afeto que me davam mais vontade ainda de beijá-lo até não poder mais.

- Também. Eu gosto do jeito que você me toca. Em todos os lugares.

Como resposta, ele inclinou o rosto e tomou um de meus mamilos em sua boca. Passava a língua lentamente pelo bico de meu seio para logo em seguida o chupar. Seus olhos fixos em mim e a reação que eu tinha. Ele repetia suas carícias incansavelmente, alterando apenas entre um peito e o outro. Quando achou que já havia dado atenção suficiente a eles, retornou sua boca para a minha, beijando-me até que não conseguíssemos ar. Edward colocou o rosto na curva de meu pescoço e eu acariciava os fios de seu cabelo, sentindo sua respiração em minha pele. De repente, começou a sugar a curva de meu pescoço, provocando arrepios e gemidos de contentamento.

- Eu te quero de novo. – ele disse ao pé de meu ouvido.

- Você pode me ter quantas vezes quiser. – falei. _Eu já sou sua_.

Edward pegou uma camisinha na gaveta e a colocou. Nós estávamos virados de lado e ele puxou uma de minhas pernas, a situando em cima de seu quadril. Entrou em mim devagar e dessa maneira seguimos. Não tínhamos pressa e aproveitamos com calma todo o prazer que conseguíamos nos proporcionar. Trocávamos beijos, palavras de carinho e olhares. Como se fôssemos somente um, gozamos ao mesmo tempo.

Quando nos preparamos para finalmente dormir, Edward programou o despertador para o dia seguinte e colocou os braços ao meu redor. Ele deu um beijo em minha têmpora e desejou-me um "Boa noite, Carrapata". _Como minhas noites seriam ruins dividindo a mesma cama com ele?_

O despertador tocou e a primeira coisa que senti ao me espreguiçar foram os músculos doloridos em meu corpo.

- Você parece uma gatinha manhosa se espreguiçando. – Edward comentou rindo.

- Eu queria ficar deitada nessa cama para sempre. – resmunguei.

- Bom, nós já dormimos até 11h30, acho que a metade do dia já foi o suficiente, não?

- Já são 11h30? Por que a hora passa tão rápido?

- Não sei. Infelizmente ainda não é possível parar o tempo. Vamos tomar um banho. – ele disse levantando da cama.

- Não senhor. Eu sei muito bem no que esse banho vai dar. E pelo jeito que você estava agindo ontem a noite, esse seu bracinho já está bem melhor.

- Na verdade ele voltou a doer bastante hoje de manhã. – mentiu na cara dura.

- Não vou cair nessa, Cachorro. A gente nem vai tomar café da manhã, né? Temos que nos arrumar e sair?

- Não. A gente se arruma, almoça e depois vai pra rádio que teve aquele evento em que uma fã ia passar o dia comigo. Nós vamos encontrar com ela lá e depois de algumas fotos vamos para o hotel Palomar onde vai ter um jantar proporcionado pela rádio.

- Ok. Então vou para o meu quarto me arrumar. Te encontro lá embaixo.

Sabendo que a ocasião de hoje pedia uma roupa mais formal, optei por vestir uma blusa social branca larguinha e uma calça jeans_ skinny_ cinza. Como o tempo parecia ter mudado um pouco, peguei um casaco de mesmo tom que a calça.

Quando cheguei ao andar debaixo, Edward estava na sala de jantar e tinha Carmen em seus braços, passando a mão por suas costas como se tivesse a consolando. Lembrei-me imediatamente do que Zafrina havia contado dias atrás e imaginei o pior. Algo fatal deveria ter acontecido ao marido de Carmen. Porém, antes que eu ficasse mais alarmada, Zaza surgiu ao meu lado dando uma notícia diferente da que eu esperava.

- Não precisa fazer essa cara de preocupação. O marido de Carmen já está bem. Descobriram que o quê ele tinha era apendicite e foi operado assim que chegou no hospital. Ele está em casa aos cuidados da sogra enquanto Carmen está trabalhando. Não era necessário esse drama todo que ela está fazendo, mas você sabe como ela é. Provavelmente quer um pouco de atenção do Edward, qualquer oportunidade ela aproveita pra tirar uma casquinha. – Zafrina cochichou num tom de reprovação. – Edward está morrendo de pena da _pobrezinha_.

- Ela não perde uma oportunidade, né? – indaguei rindo. – Imagino o que o marido dela pensaria se descobrisse essas coisas.

- Nem quero pensar nisso. Se bem que no final do dia, não importa quantos homens Carmen troca olhares se divide a cama apenas com um, não é mesmo?

- É. Quem sabe? – falei observando Carmen que ainda estava abraçada com Edward. – Acho que ela já foi consolada o suficiente por meu namorado.

- Com certeza. – Zafrina disse dando uma risada. – Edward, menino, venha me ajudar a pegar os pratos do almoço na cozinha e trazer aqui pra sala.

- Claro. – ele respondeu desvencilhando-se de Carmen e surpreendendo-se por me ver no local. – Não te vi.

- Acabei de descer. – disse ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo em seus lábios. – Vou sentar aqui. Vai lá ajudar a vovó.

- Ok. – concordou dando um beijo em minha bochecha antes de sair da sala.

Carmen puxou uma cadeira da mesa e sentou-se no lugar de costume. Caminhei até ela e toquei delicadamente em seu ombro.

- Espero que seu marido esteja melhor. – desejei.

- Ele está. Obrigada. Edward felizmente permitiu que eu saia mais cedo durante a semana para ficar com Eleazar.

- É. Eu vi o longo abraço que ele te deu. – falei. – Eu sei que você adora tirar uma casquinha de Edward, mas agora o _guapo_ está comigo..._entendies_?

- Sí. – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ótimo.

Edward e Zafrina chegaram logo em seguida com um apetitoso purê de batatas e almôndegas ao molho de tomate. Eu comi muito mais do que deveria e quando levei a última garfada até a boca, sentia meu estômago estufado.

- O que será que te deixou com tanta fome assim, Carrapata? – Edward provocou sussurrando em meu ouvido. – Muito esforço feito ontem à noite?

- Cachorro... – falei apenas balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, morrendo de vergonha que alguém pudesse escutar isso.

- O que foi? - perguntou fingindo inocência.

- Você sabe muito bem.

- Não sei. Você pode me esclarecer? - indagou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

O interfone tocou alto na cozinha, interrompendo a brincadeirinha de Edward, indicando que alguém estava no portão.

- Pode deixar que vou atender. Vocês podem continuar flertando como se não houvesse mais ninguém na sala. - Zafrina disse dando um riso ao perceber minha mortificação.

- Também vou. – Carmen disse.

- Você está aguardando alguém? - questionei antes que Edward fizesse alguma gracinha para me deixar ainda mais constrangida.

- Sim. Provavelmente é Jessica.

- Ah sim. - murmurei com desanimo.

-Vem cá. - chamou-me com seu dedo indicador, pedindo que eu me aproximasse de seu rosto. Tocou com delicadeza seus lábios nos meus em um beijo casto. - Temos que aproveitar enquanto podemos.

- É Jessica. - Zafrina disse entrando novamente na sala como se não tivesse muito contente com a novidade.

- Nós imaginamos. – comentei separando meus lábios dos de Edward e torcendo para que meu rosto parasse de pegar fogo.

Não levaram nem dois minutos para que Jessica estivesse dividindo o mesmo cômodo que nós.

- Bom dia. - disse com cara de poucos amigos. Se isso era um bom dia, imagine o que seria um ruim. - Antes de irmos, quero falar sobre isso. - afirmou jogando sobre a mesa três revistas.

- O que é isso? - questionei pegando uma em minhas mãos.

- Eu marquei a página que importa com um _post it_.

Quando abri a revista na página correta, não precisei nem ler a matéria para saber que estavam supondo que algo estava acontecendo entre Edward e eu. O canto esquerdo da página continha uma foto de Tanya com a cabeça abaixada, aparentando desconforto. Na legenda lia-se a seguinte frase: "Decepção: Tanya estaria profundamente magoada com o comportamento de Edward". Logo abaixo seguia uma foto do dia anterior, quando estávamos no estacionamento do hospital. A legenda era tão sensacionalista quanto a anterior: "A jornalista Isabella Swan seria o motivo do desentendimento entre o casal de jovens cantores".

- Eles estão arrumando assunto para vender revista. - falei para Jessica mesmo sabendo que não tinha que dar justificativas a ela. Só não queria que ela começasse a infernizar Edward. - Você sabe muito bem que o relacionamento que julgam ser verdade entre Tanya e Edward é a mais pura mentira.

- E esse relacionamento que dizem que vocês estão mantendo? Também é mentira? - perguntou raivosa.

- Jessica, você sabe que o quê a Bella disse é verdade. Nós já estamos mais do que acostumados com isso. Eles amam criar polêmicas. Isso tudo não passa de mais um boato para tirar as revistas das prateleiras.

- Não importa. As pessoas acreditam e eles amam a ideia que você e a cantorazinha virginal estão juntos. Seus fãs não estão felizes em saber que apareceu uma mulher no meio do caminho e estragou o perfeito conto de fadas.

- Nós não deveríamos nos preocupar com algo assim. Tenho certeza que quando o novo CD sair, elas vão continuar acompanhando meu trabalho, me dando suporte. É isso que importa verdadeiramente, não é?

- Agora não é o melhor momento para pensar no lado ético das suas fãs. Segundo disco é um teste, Edward. É isso que vai provar se você veio para ficar ou se vai ser só mais um artista do momento que é logo substituído por outro.

- Não quero ficar sofrendo por antecedência. – ele falou de alguma forma tentando encerrar o assunto que Jessica insistia em manter. – Eu confio no CD que vai ser lançado. É meu melhor trabalho até agora. Se algo der errado no futuro, nós pensamos em uma solução. Enquanto isso não me importa que eles estejam criando boatos, não adianta nem tentar desmentir como já fiz inúmeras vezes. Daqui a pouco eles vão inventar uma nova mentira e esquecer essa.

- É tudo realmente mentira? – a assessora indagou passando rapidamente os olhos por mim.

- Sim. – Edward respondeu sério olhando nos olhos de Jessica, mas eu conseguia perceber que por trás daquela segurança, ele estava desconfortável e queria que o tópico mudasse.

- Não está na hora de irmos? Eu sei que você odeia que Edward chegue atrasado aos eventos, Jessica. – falei fazendo com que ambos focassem a atenção em mim.

- Sim. Felix já está nos aguardando lá fora com Benjamim. Falei com eles assim que cheguei. – informou a assessora.

- Ok. – Edward disse se levantando. – Só preciso subir para pegar um casaco, parece que hoje vai chover.

- Tenho que pegar minha bolsa. – comentei, também ficando de pé e seguindo os passos de Edward para o segundo andar.

Olhei para trás e vi que Jessica não havia nos seguido. Satisfeita com tal fato, cutuquei o ombro de Edward assim que chegamos ao andar de nossos quartos.

- Ela está desconfiada, com certeza. – disse.

- Eu sei, já estava ficando irritado.

- Você acha realmente que esses boatos vão trazer algo de negativo? – indaguei chateada com a possibilidade de estar prejudicando a carreira de Edward.

- Não. Não se preocupa com isso, ok?

- Ok. – falei suspirando.

- É sério, Carrapata. Vamos deixar para lidar com isso na hora certa. – disse passando a mão pelo meu rosto de forma carinhosa. – Me promete que não vai esquentar a cabeça com isso?

- Prometo.

- Ok, então. Vou pegar meu casaco. – ele disse entrando no cômodo e eu aproveitei para pegar a minha bolsa que estava no armário.

Quando peguei tudo que precisava, fechei a porta do quarto e levei um susto ao notar que Edward estava me esperando no corredor.

- Achei que você já estava lá embaixo. – comentei com a mão no peito, tentando acalmar as batidas de meu coração pela inesperada presença dele.

- Queria tentar algo antes. – ele disse com um sorriso torto no canto da boca.

- O quê? – questionei vendo que ele se aproximava cada vez mais de mim.

- Fica bem quietinha. Não se mexe. – falou num tom baixo, seu rosto apenas centímetros de distância do meu.

- Não mexer por quê? Tem um bicho em mim? – indaguei preocupada.

- Não, Carrapata, eu vou te beijar.

- Então beija logo. Precisa ficar fazendo introdução?

Como resposta ele apenas fez o que eu disse: beijou-me. Seus lábios estavam quentes e era como se cada dia eu precisasse mais ainda tê-los moldados aos meus. Colocou os braços ao meu redor e suas mãos caminharam até meu bumbum, apertando com força. Ele me tinha pressionada contra a parede e eu procurava ter o máximo de contato que podia com seu corpo, passando minhas mãos por debaixo de sua camisa e sentindo a macia pele de suas costas. Ele sempre ficava arrepiado quando eu fazia o caminho de sua coluna vertebral com meus dedos.

- Eu queria poder entrar em você. Aqui. Agora. – disse suspirando em meu ouvido.

- Comporte-se. – falei sabendo muito bem que nós não tínhamos tempo suficiente.

- Eu sei. - afirmou mordiscando meu lábio inferior. – Eu odeio o fato de que eu não vou poder virar e te dar um beijo a hora que eu quiser. Ou tocar sua mão num gesto de carinho. Nem posso ao menos colocar meu nariz em seu pescoço, assim... – disse e ao mesmo tempo passou o nariz pela curva de meu pescoço. – Sentindo seu cheiro. Eu amo seu cheiro.

- Edward... nós temos que descer.

- Ok. Vamos antes que Jessica comece a reclamar. – ele disse. – Bella?

- O quê?

- Você ainda tá segurando meu cabelo. – ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios e me deixando envergonhada ao perceber que ainda tinha suas madeixas entre meus dedos e segurava sua cabeça próxima a meu pescoço.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem. – riu. – Vai primeiro, eu vou descer depois.

- Não demora. Não tenho paciência para ficar muito tempo sozinha com Jessica.

- Pode deixar.

Jessica já estava de braços cruzados e bufando quando cheguei à sala de jantar. Olhou-me com desdém e logo procurou se Edward estava vindo atrás de mim.

- Por que ele está demorando tanto? Está tecendo o casaco? – perguntou rolando os olhos.

- Não. Já achei o que eu procurava. – ele disse entrando na sala, seu tom ríspido. – Vamos?

- Já era hora.

O caminho para a rádio foi feito praticamente em silêncio, principalmente pelo fato de Edward, Jessica e eu estarmos sentados no banco traseiro. Sempre que meu namorado tentava falar alguma coisa comigo, Jessica inventava alguma nova informação que tinha que passar a Edward. Ele, por sua vez, desistiu de puxar algum assunto comigo e assim, calados, todos permanecemos até chegarmos no 14° andar do prédio onde a fã de Edward aguardava para conhecê-lo melhor.

A menina só faltou pular de tanta alegria quando viu Edward. Ela o abraçou com força, suas mãos esticadas o máximo que podia para tentar colocá-las em volta do pescoço do cantor e ele retribuía tamanho entusiasmo com simpatia.

Eles tiraram algumas fotos em frente a um painel com oprefixo da rádio e depois com o locutor do programa que havia há dias feito uma entrevista com Edward e a brincadeira com a felizarda fã.

Edward cedeu mais uma pequena entrevista que ficaria disponível no site da rádio, juntamente com fotos, e mudamos de destino novamente. Desta vez seguindo para o hotel Palomar, onde ele teria mais tempo para conversar com a fã e seria servido um jantar no começo da noite.

Quando chegamos ao salão do hotel, as mesas estavam belamente decoradas, uma delas claramente reservada para Edward e sua devotada fã.

A menina foi indicada a sentar em uma cadeira e Edward sentou-se logo depois em uma que ficava ao lado, convidando-me para sentar junto aos dois. Jennifer, a fã, não pareceu muito satisfeita com o convite do cantor, mas ele logo justificou que gostaria da minha presença por conta da matéria que eu estava escrevendo. _Até quando será que conseguiríamos usar essa desculpa?_

- Então, Jennifer. Conte-me um pouco de você. Acho que já deve saber algumas coisas básicas sobre mim. – Edward disse tentando fazer com que a menina se sentisse mais confortável.

- Eu tenho 17 anos e amo todas as suas músicas! Sério, quando eu te vi pela primeira vez foi imediato, você se tornou meu cantor favorito.

- Ah, obrigado.

- Eu na verdade tenho um fã clube, um site, um blog e um _twitter_ unicamente dedicados a você.

- Obrigado mesmo pela dedicação. Imagino que não seja um trabalho fácil lidar com todas essas redes.

- Não é mesmo, mas é algo que vale a pena. Eu também tenho um site dedicado a Tanya. – ela disse dando um risinho. – Super dou apoio ao romance de vocês.

- Desculpa, mas essas coisas que os tabloides têm dito sobre Tanya e eu não passam de boatos. É tudo mentira. Mesmo. – ele falou e achei que por um momento a menina fosse chorar.

- Mas vocêsformam um casal tão bonito. – falou decepcionada.

- Tenho certeza que Tanya um dia vai encontrar alguém que vocês, fãs, também irão adorar.

- Por um acaso você tem algo com isso? – a menina me questionou olhando para mim. _Garota abusada._

- Se você tirou essa conclusão devido aos artigos que saíram, não tem porque se preocupar. Meu relacionamento com Tanya sempre foi profissional. – Edward informou. – Mas aposto que não é somente sobre isso que vocês falam pela internet. Você está animada para o lançamento do novo CD?

Mudar de assunto para o novo disco que seria lançado fez a atenção da menina sair de cima da vida amorosa de Edward. Porém, ao perceber que o famoso cantor estava, teoricamente, sozinho, a garota não parava de dar indiretas que queria muito mais dele do que um simples autógrafo e uma foto.

- Um dos meus maiores sonhos era te conhecer ao vivo. – Jennifer disse. – Nem acredito que se tornou realidade. Agora meu outro sonho é que você toque uma música para mim.

- Não seria incomodo algum cantar uma música. – Edward falou dando um riso. – Afinal é isso que eu faço, não é mesmo? Vou ver se eles conseguem me arrumar um violão.

Edward levantou-se da mesa e no mesmo instante em que ele saiu, escutei a menina ao meu lado murmurar que para ficar melhor ainda só se ele tocasse na cama dela. Eu apenas peguei a taça de vinho que estava na minha frente e a virei, sentindo o líquido passar rapidamente pela minha garganta. Pedindo licença, retirei-me da mesa.

- Ela quer que você cante na cama dela! – falei indignada assim que encontrei Edward e percebi que ele estava sozinho.

- Do que você está falando?

- A Jennifer. – falei rolando os olhos.

- Carrapata, você não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes.

- Claro, você _nunca _está com ciúmes. Deixa de bobagem. Aposto que você quando tinha a idade dela também admirava algum famoso e falava que queria ir pra cama com ele.

- Óbvio que não! – falei, mas as minhas malditas bochechas vermelhas me entregaram.

- Sei. E você está corando por quê?

- Por nada... – tentei desconversar.

- Você não me engana. – ele disse rindo. – Para de bobagem. Essa não é a primeira e não vai ser a última fã a agir assim.

- Acho que vou precisar de mais taças de vinho para isso.

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – falou abaixando o rosto para cochichar no meu ouvido. – Você está usando blusa branca e pelo seu histórico sei que quando alcoolizada você tem a tendência de tacar líquido na blusa e ficar com ela transparente. Enquanto eu acho que seus peitos são incrivelmente lindos, eu preferia que eles fossem uma visão exclusiva minha.

- Isso só aconteceu uma vez! – resmunguei. – Maldita Angela...

- Me espera na mesa, vou tentar conseguir um violão.

- Ok. – falei conformada.

Ao sentar-me na mesa novamente, tentei ser simpática com a menina e puxar assunto, mas ela não estava ajudando muito meu caso.

- Então, você está animada para ler a matéria que irei escrever sobre Edward? – questionei.

- Um pouco. Na verdade eu acho que deveriam escolher uma fã para passar 30 dias com ele.

- É uma boa sugestão, mas é sempre bom ter uma opinião neutra ao chegar na casa de um artista. Eu estou adorando a experiência de saber um pouco mais sobre a carreira do Edward, porque já conhecia o primeiro álbum dele, mas nada aprofundado.

- _Poser_. – a menina murmurou, ou ao menos foi isso que a entendi falar.

- Desculpe, o quê? – indaguei.

- Nada. – ela falou bebendo um gole de sua água.

Edward chegou logo em seguida e Jessica estava atrás dele juntamente a algumas pessoas que trabalhavam na rádio. Ele tinha um violão na mão e um sorriso no rosto, contente por satisfazer a vontade de uma fã.

- Algum pedido em especial?

- Tem como você cantar "_Amazing"_ para mim? Sempre imaginei esse dia. – a garota falou com os olhos brilhando. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu achava a cena adorável, também tinha uma parte de mim querendo que ela parasse de babar em cima do meu namorado. _Maturidade, Bella. Você tem 26 anos, pelo amor de Deus._

Edward começou a introdução da música no violão e todos no local só tinham olhos para ele. Eu levantei meu celular e comecei a filmar a cena discretamente. A maneira que ele cantava nunca deixava de me surpreender e aparentemente todos que estavam ali pensavam da mesma forma que eu. A menina parecia, momentaneamente, uma criança que havia ganhado o melhor presente de natal. Foi fácil, naquele instante, entender porque Edward fazia questão de satisfazer a vontade de seus fãs e perceber que eu estava sendo estúpida ao implicar com uma menina de 17 anos que só queria um pouco de atenção do seu maior ídolo.

Com o fim da canção, a menina deu um forte abraço em Edward e era visível que ela tinha lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos.

- Muito obrigada. – ela agradeceu. – Eu nunca imaginei que isso ia acontecer comigo.

- É um prazer. – Edward respondeu. – Só preciso devolver esse violão para pessoa que peguei emprestado.

- Você está com seu celular? – questionei a menina.

- Sim. Por quê?

- Liga seu _bluetooth_, eu gravei ele tocando aqui no meu.

- Sério? Ah meu Deus. – Jennifer falou pegando o celular na mesma hora com um sorriso no rosto. – Muito, muito obrigada! Eu nem pensei em gravar, estava tão nervosa. O pessoal vai pirar quando eu colocar isso no _youtube_.

- Imaginei que você gostaria de ter um registro do momento. Quando eu tinha 18 anos e estava no meu primeiro ano de faculdade, minha colega de quarto encheu o saco para irmos à première de Gangues de Nova York que estava rolando aqui em Los Angeles. Eu não sei nem porque estou contando isso... – falei dando um riso.

- Continua. – a menina disse interessada em minha história.

- Bom, depois de muita insistência dela eu terminei topando. Acabou que demos a sorte de conseguir ficar frente a frente com Leonardo DiCaprio e eu nos meus 18 anos tinha alguns _posters_ dele espalhados pelo meu quarto. Resumindo a história é que fiquei tão nervosa, que não consegui pedir uma foto para ele. No final da noite eu estava decepcionada que não tinha um registro do acontecimento, mas a minha amiga me surpreendeu mostrando uma foto que eu nem tinha percebido que ela havia tirado. A minha cara está ridícula na fotografia, mas ao menos eu posso mostrar pra todo mundo que tenho uma foto com ele.

- É uma boa história.

- O que é uma boa história? – Edward questionou juntando-se novamente a nós.

- Nada. – falei dando uma piscadela para Jennifer. – Estou mandando o vídeo que acabei de gravar para ela.

- Você gravou? – perguntou surpreso. – Não notei.

- Eu sou habilidosa.

- Definitivamente. – ele respondeu.

O resto do encontro seguiu de forma muito mais divertida do que eu estava achando antes. Edward contou sobre alguns projetos futuros e a menina parecia encantada que seu ídolo estava dividindo aquilo tudo com ela. O jantar finalmente foi servido e após um agradecimento da rádio pela participação de Edward, nós deixamos o local.

Quando o carro saiu da garagem, fomos surpreendidos por uma chuva que caía sobre a cidade de Los Angeles. Benjamin estava no volante e antes de seguir para casa de Edward, tinha que deixar Jessica em seu flat. As coisas estavam correndo bem. A assessora não havia feito seus desgastantes comentários e eu imaginei que ela iria nos dar tranquilidade. Porém, quando um infeliz cílio caiu sobre a maçã de meu rosto e Edward prontamente passou os dedos com delicadeza por minha face para removê-lo, o olhar que Jessica me deixava claro somente uma coisa: ela sabia.

Ela deixou o carro com apenas um "Boa noite. Edward, não se esqueça que amanhã é um dia importante" e bateu a porta.

- Ela sabe. – falei para Edward.

- Sabe o quê?

- Da gente. Quando você passou a mão pela minha bochecha. Ela me olhou de uma forma que eu tenho certeza que ela sabe. – comentei assustada com o que aquilo significaria.

- Tem certeza? Eu apenas retirei um cílio que tinha caído.

- Alguma vez você já fez isso com ela? – indaguei e ele balançou a cabeça indicando que não. – Então pronto. Ela sabe, Edward.

- Bom, ao menos se ela realmente sabe, não teve uma péssima reação.

- Se ela perguntar alguma coisa, nós temos que continuar negando. Desculpa, não me olha desse jeito. Eu não acho que pode vir algo bom disso, Edward. Uma coisa é ela saber, outra é ela ouvir isso da sua boca. Tenho medo que ela possa querer prejudicar minha carreira.

- Acho que você está exagerando.

- Só mais um pouco, Edward. – pedi.

- Ok.

Ao chegarmos em casa, tomamos um banho e nos vestimos para deitar. Eu ainda não estava com sono e Edward também não. Minha mente não conseguia parar de pensar no fato que Jessica tinha certeza que nós estávamos juntos.

- Tá tudo bem? Você está olhando para a tela de projeção com os olhos tão parados que está me assustando um pouco. – Edward disse quando já estávamos na cama.

- Sim, desculpa. Eu estou tentando não pensar muito, mas é difícil.

- Esquece isso. – falou dando um beijo em meu ombro. – Não vamos fazer tempestade em copo d'água. Vamos aproveitar cada segundo.

Tentando procurar uma distração, virei o rosto e beijei os lábios dele, mas o estrondoso som de um trovão fez com que eu praticamente saltasse da cama.

- Droga, eu odeio tempestades. – falei me aproximando mais de Edward e puxando o cobertor.

- Sério? Eu e meus irmãos amávamos o som dos trovões e as fortes luzes no céu.

- Divertido porque você tinha a companhia deles. Eu só tinha o Tommy.

- Tommy? – questionou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Sim. Era meu ursinho favorito.

- Deveria ser uma cena adorável, você andando pela casa abraçada com o urso. Aliás, eu nunca vi uma foto sua pequena.

- Nem queira ver. Eu andava com umas roupas coloridas demais e meu cabelo era uma juba porque nunca deixava ninguém penteá-lo.

- É claro que eu quero ver. Eu quero conhecer cada parte de você. Além de trovões, havia outra coisa que te assustava quando criança? – questionou curioso com o meu passado.

- Quando meu pai dizia que ia fazer o almoço. Era um pavor quando aquelas palavras saiam da boca dele. – falei dando uma risada. – Você tinha medo de alguma coisa além de peixes?

- Extraterrestres.

- Sério? – questionei dando uma alta risada.

- Não ri, é sério. Emmett adorava ver as matérias que passavam nos jornais em que falavam que tinha encontrado um disco voador perto de Chicago.

- E você fazia o quê? Ia dormir com a mamãe?

- Para de zombar de mim! – ele disse fazendo um bico. Eu dei um beijo em seus lábios.

- Você tem ótimas histórias de infância.

- E você já sabe um monte delas! Até hoje não acho justo que você sabe todas essas coisas e eu fico aqui, no escuro.

- Ok, pergunte então o que você quer saber.

- Como você era quando criança? Tinha algo que você gostava de fazer em especial?

- Eu amava colorir. Meu pai sempre me dava aqueles cadernos cheios de desenhos em branco e uma caixa de lápis, já que eu sempre os perdia. Depois que minha mãe morreu, eu costumava passar algumas tardes na casa de algumas amiguinhas do colégio. Acho que era uma criança sociável, mas um pouco na minha.

- Você chorou?

- Quando?

- Quando sua mãe faleceu.

- Sim. Eu demorei um pouco para entender, mas meu pai soube lidar bem com tudo. Quer dizer, comigo.

- O que você lembra dela?

- Ela gostava de fazer maria-chiquinha no meu cabelo. Aliás, ela era a única pessoa que eu deixava mexer no meu cabelo. Claro que depois Sue acabou tendo que dar um jeito no ninho que se criava em minha cabeça, mas quando pequena era somente minha mãe que lidava com meus penteados. Eu tinha uma chuquinha de joaninha, era minha favorita. – falei recordando-me vivamente de quando minha mãe sentava atrás de mim e começava a arrumar meu cabelo.

- Me promete que um dia você me mostra uma foto? Não consigo parar de imaginar você em miniatura. Teimosa, fazendo cara de emburrada e com as bochechas coradas.

- Eu tenho uma foto assim! – afirmei dando uma gargalhada. – Deus, será que sou tão previsível? Meu pai dizia que eu era a criança mais teimosa do mundo e eu na mesma hora fazia uma cara de raiva e minhas bochechas ficavam da cor de um morango.

- Até hoje você faz isso.

- Faço nada!

- Viu como você é teimosa? – perguntou rindo.

- Não sou. Para de me olhar assim! Vamos lá, o que mais você quer saber?

- Quando foi seu primeiro beijo?

- Sério que você vai me perguntar isso?

- Sério!

- Eu tinha 13 anos e foi numa brincadeira de "7 minutos no paraíso" com um menino que eu achava bonitinho da minha sala. Nada demais.

- Hmmm... – ele falou fazendo cara feia.

- Que foi? Você quem quis saber! – falei dando uma risada. – Está com ciúmes?

- Não. O que importa é quem será o último. – disse dando uma piscadela. – Me conta alguma coisa engraçada que aconteceu com você.

- Ai, Cachorro.

- Não é justo. Você sabe de todas as coisas idiotas que eu fazia na adolescência.

- Mas você também já sabe do dia que eu fiquei bêbada e dei um pequeno show.

- Só uma coisa. Pode ser recente. Sei lá, alguma coisa comigo no meio. Teve algo que aconteceu aqui e você ficou constrangida?

- É mais fácil você me perguntar o que não me deixou constrangida! – falei rindo. – Vamos ver. Ah, o dia que você gravou o clipe com a Tanya. Eu sonhei que você era um vampiro... – falei sentindo meu rosto ficar quente.

- E...?

- E no sonho você estava me tocando. – murmurei.

- Desculpa, não ouvi. – ele disse com um tom de riso, levando-me a entender que ele tinha escutado muito bem.

- Claro que você ouviu! Na verdade você ouviu no dia também, porque aparentemente eu comecei a gemer o seu nome do meio do sonho e você veio bater na minha porta perguntando se eu tinha te chamado.

- Eu lembro desse dia! Sabia que tinha escutado meu nome!

- Foi terrível! E ainda pra piorar a minha situação, no fim da noite... – comecei a falar, mas parei, notando que estava revelando muito mais do que deveria.

- O que? Você se tocou pensando em mim? – indagou.

- Edward!

- Que foi? Eu já fiz isso pensando em você. – falou na cara dura. – Você não?

- Não. – falei com a bochecha corada. – Talvez.

- Merda. Agora eu vou ficar pensando nisso.

- Para de bobeira! – disse dando uma gargalhada. – Mais algum fato que você deseja saber?

- Você não terminou o que tinha dito antes.

- Droga, eu achei que você tinha esquecido!

- Obvio que não. Me conta.

- Eu te vi pelado. – falei logo de uma vez.

- O quê?

- Você estava bêbado e eu fui perguntar que horas tinha que acordar, mas quando cheguei no quarto você estava deitado como veio ao mundo.

- Sua voyeur!

- Foi sem querer!

- Você e esse seu rostinho de menina constrangida não me enganam!

- Não foi de propósito! Você que é um exibido, dormindo pelado.

- E você bem conferiu tudo, né? Olha seu rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho! Carrapata, carrapata...

- Eu sabia que não devia ter contado isso pra você! – falei afundando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- Só estou brincando. – ele disse rindo e beijando meu ombro. – Olha pra mim.

- O quê? – perguntei virando o rosto.

- Eu também te vi pelada.

- O QUÊ? – gritei.

- Ontem, anteontem... – ele disse dando um risinho.

- Sem graça! Achei que você tinha me visto pelada antes.

- A voyeur aqui é você, não eu. Se bem que eu não reclamaria se um dia você resolvesse se tocar só pra mim.

- Edward... – falei sacodindo a cabeça de um lado pro outro.

- Que foi? Ah sim, não se preocupe que eu me toco pra você também. – ele disse rindo. – Olha as bochechas vermelhas aparecendo de novo! Você já pensou nisso, né Carrapata?

- Cala boca! – falei rindo e tampando o rosto.

- Quem diria que a minha namorada ia ser tão tarada desse jeito... – comentou.

- Fica quieto! Para de encher meu saco. O que mais você quer saber? – indaguei.

- Quando você soube?

- Soube o quê?

- Que seus sentimentos eram mais fortes por mim.

- Acho que quando você cantou a música para mim. Eu estava tentando negar o tempo todo, mas naquele exato momento, quando você começou a dizer aquelas palavras...

- Você soube?

- Sim. E você?

- Não sei muito bem. Acho que depois que a gente voltou daquela première do filme. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você.

- As coisas parecem acontecer tão rápido. – falei. – Você acha que se a gente tivesse se conhecido de forma diferente, as coisas ainda aconteceriam entre nós?

- Acho que sim. Talvez não na mesma velocidade, porque nós estamos juntos literalmente 24 horas por dia, mas acredito que iriam acontecer sim. O seu jeito me fascinou.

- Eu também acho que aconteceria. – afirmei passando a mão pelo rosto dele e em seguida dando um breve beijo em seus lábios, meu corpo dando um pulinho pelo inesperado som do trovão que vinha lá de fora.

- Vem mais pra perto.

- Você vai ser meu ursinho? – questionei dando uma risada.

- Não era Cachorro? – indagou rindo. – Vem grudar em mim, Carrapata.

Com Edward me abraçando forte, deixei o sono tomar conta de mim. Tentei manter as preocupações distantes e torcia para que a tempestade que ocorria lá fora, não fosse um sinal de que uma se aproximava da minha vida.

* * *

**N.A: Oi genteee. Obrigada a todos que me desejaram boas provas. Felizmente fui bem na maioria. Semana que vem tenho mais 3 provas, mas vai dar tudo certo! (torçam por mim, por favor)**

**Então, não tem nada pra colocar no profile, mas esse capítulo me deu brecha para perguntar algo eu sempre morria de vontade pra perguntar pra vocês. Que artista vocês gostariam de conhecer ou passar 30 dias? (não vale do elenco de Twilight hahaha). Tem alguma celebridade que vocês já tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer e ficaram malucas? Choraram e tremeram? Desmaiaram?**

**Outra coisa, não escrevi o extra desse capítulo porque simplesmente não sei de que parte escrever, mas quem mandar review ****hoje****, POR FAVOR, mandem uma sugestão de que parte gostariam de ler mais que eu escolho uma, escrevo hoje a noite e mando assim que tiver pronto.**

**Uma coisa sobre os extras: pessoal que tem conta aqui, confiram sua INBOX (só logar no site, entrar na parte de "Private Messaging" do lado esquerdo e depois clicar em inbox). As vezes o fanfiction fica de palhaçada e não envia por e-mail.**

**Então acho que é só isso. AH MENTIRA. Semana que vem vou viajar na quinta feira. TALVEZ (se tudo der certo, torçam para minha inspiração) eu coloque ele no ar quinta feira mesmo, vamos ver. Então é isso. Pronto, agora sim.**

**Beijos e até quinta (ou não).**


	21. Dia 20

**N****/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 20

Eu havia acordado deveria ter no máximo uns 5 minutos, mas ainda mantinha os olhos fechamos torcendo para que meu sono fizesse uma reaparição.

Em algum momento da noite eu rolei na cama e agora encarava o lado oposto a Edward e estranhamente ele não estava tocando alguma parte de meu corpo.

Querendo um pouco de aconchego, virei-me no colchão para abraçar meu namorado, porém fui surpreendida com a cena que observei. Edward estava dormindo e Nessie estava deitada em cima de sua barriga, sendo ninada pelos leves movimentos que Edward fazia devido sua respiração.

Com todo cuidado do mundo, levantei da cama torcendo para que os barulhos que eu produzia não fossem altos o suficiente para fazer com que eles despertassem, e peguei meu celular, aproximando-me novamente dos dois e tirando uma foto do adorável momento.

Deixando o aparelho em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, entrei mais uma vez embaixo das cobertas e passei minha mão suavemente pelo rosto de Edward, sentindo a sutil barba que estava crescendo. Os olhos dele mexeram rapidamente, mas continuaram fechados. Olhando o relógio que ficava em cima da mesa, vi que já era um pouco mais de 9 horas. _Ele não ia ficar chateado caso eu o acordasse em um horário desses, ia?_

Decidindo tentar minha sorte, beijei o queixo de Edward. Em seguida toquei meus lábios suavemente aos dele, em um inocente selinho_. Hmmm... Qual seria o próximo local escolhido?_ As maçãs de seu rosto definitivamente mereciam um pouco da atenção de minha boca, assim como as suas pálpebras e sua testa. Ao olhar sua face por completo outra vez, um sorriso estava estampado nos lábios que eu tanto amava ter contra os meus.

- Acho que meu plano de te acordar deu certo... – falei e ele como resposta sacodiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, indicando que não. – Ah, não funcionou? Hmmm, então como será que vou acordar o dorminhoco que chamo de namorado?

Edward estava se divertindo como uma criança, aguardando meu próximo passo. Abaixei meu rosto e desci um pouco na cama, de forma que tinha fácil acesso a um de seus mamilos. _Isso não era brincadeira de criança_. Passei minha língua levemente pela sensível pele e somente aquilo foi suficiente para Edward parecer bastante acordado.

- Porra, Bella! – exclamou levantando o torso parcialmente da cama.

- Cuidado com Nessie. – falei segurando a cadela que dormia pacificamente na barriga de Edward.

A pobrezinha acordou assustada e olhando os arredores. Quando ofereci um afago a sua barriguinha, ela voltou a deitar-se e abriu as perninhas.

- Minha fofinha! O papai te acordou, né? O que a mocinha está fazendo no nosso quarto? – perguntei olhando para Nessie, mas esperando uma resposta de Edward.

- Desci no meio da noite para pegar água e ela veio atrás de mim. Acho que Nessie, assim como você, também não é muito fã de tempestades.

- E você como nosso fiel protetor trouxe ela aqui para a cama.

- Claro! Tenho que tomar conta das minhas meninas. – ele disse pegando Nessie com uma mão e puxando-me para perto de seu corpo.

- Ela está tão crescida. – comentei olhando para a cachorrinha e percebendo o quanto ela havia mudado desde o primeiro dia em que pisei nessa casa.

- Sim. E ela ainda tem muito que crescer pela frente. Provavelmente vai chegar a altura de Alice, se colocarmos ela em pé. – disse me fazendo rir porque as chances de ele estar correto eram enormes.

- O que nos vamos fazer hoje mesmo? – questionei já que não me lembrava muito bem.

- Tanya vai gravar um DVD e eu vou fazer uma participação especial cantando "Eternal" junto a ela.

- Isso é hoje? Achei que fosse amanhã!

- Não. Pode checar seu celular. – ele disse. A partir do dia em que reclamei que ele não me avisava sobre os futuros eventos, Edward passou a me mandar sua agenda pelo celular e sempre atualizava qualquer alteração que era feita, assim como algum acréscimo. Alice também tinha o mesmo acesso que eu.

- Droga. Queria tanto que a gente tivesse um dia inteiro livre para ficarmos aqui em casanamorando como qualquer casal normal. – protestei afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço.

- Infelizmente nesse meio é difícil ter uma rotina normal, mas a gente só tem que sair daqui mais tarde. Tenho que fazer passagem de som com ela lá pelas 18h. Os portões do show são abertos às 20h e ela entra em palco às 21h30. Antes de meia noite nós estamos em casa. E durante o show você fica no _backstage _comigo.

- Mas eu não vou poder nem te dar um beijo ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Aposto que a Jessica vai estar lá, né? – resmunguei.

- Sim, ela vai, mas a gente arruma um jeitinho. – ele falou dando um beijo em minha testa.

- A gente deveria tentar achar um namorado pra ela, quem sabe assim ela não larga do seu pé?

- É uma boa proposta. – ele falou soltando um riso. – Talvez nos possamos arrumar um encontro entre ela e Benjamin? Ou talvez com Felix?

- Não, eles são gente boa de mais, não merecem passar por isso. E acho que Benjamin é casado, você nunca reparou na aliança dele? Se bem que pensando por esse lado, eles poderiam ter um caso, aí a esposa dele iria descobrir e assassinaria a Jessica como vingança pela traição do marido. – falei, meus olhos perdendo um pouco do foco imaginando toda a situação.

- Carrapata? Acho que você está vendo muitos filmes. E me assustando um pouco com essa linha de pensamento psicopata.

- Desculpa. Vamos inscrever Jessica num site de relacionamentos. Quem sabe ela não se apaixona e um dia resolve encontrar pessoalmente com um homem? Só que na verdade ele vai ser um cara que não quer nada com ela, mas que faz tráfico de órgãos. – falei olhando para Edward e vendo que ele estava de fato um pouco assustado com as situações que eu criava na minha mente. Não aguentando o quão perplexo ele estava, comecei a rir. – Só estou brincando, Cachorro. Eu não quero que Jessica morra. Bom, não na maioria das vezes.

- Ela pode ser um pouco chata às vezes... – ele começou a falar, mas eu logo o interrompi.

- Um pouco? Sério?

- Ok, ela é chata, mas é da profissão. Você tem que admitir que ela sempre foi responsável quando o assunto é minha carreira. Eu tenho medo desse tipo de mudança, de trocar alguém competente por alguém que não teria o mesmo cuidado que ela tem. – ele admitiu.

- Eu sei que ela é responsável, mas ela também acha que pode tomar conta de outras áreas da sua vida que não dizem respeito a ela.

-Exatamente. Ela só acha. Na verdade ela não tem controle algum. – ele disse abaixando o rosto e dando um rápido beijo em meus lábios.

- Não deixa ela se meter no meio da gente, ok?

- Nunca deixaria. Por que você está falando disso? Alguma coisa aconteceu? – indagou passando a mão pelos meus fios de cabelo que estavam livremente jogados sobre o travesseiro.

- Não. Só estou com um mau pressentimento desde ontem.

- Não se preocupa.

- Eu sei, é besteira da minha cabeça. – falei colocando a cabeça sobre o peito de Edward.

- Vamos começar com nosso dia? Acho que já enrolamos o bastante e a mocinha ali parece estar pronta para comer. – ele disse apontando para Nessie que já havia saído da cama e estava sentada em frente a porta, provavelmente nos esperando para sair do quarto.

- Quero tomar um banho primeiro. – falei me espreguiçando.

- Isso é um convite?

- Foi mais como um aviso, mas se quiser pode me acompanhar.

Nós tomamos banho com calma, conversando sobre todas as coisas aleatórias que vinham em nossas mentes. Certo momento Edward conseguiu me convencer a cantar com ele, mas eu me recusei a usar o shampoo como microfone alegando que isso era coisa de gente maluca – óbvio que ele não precisava saber que eu sempre fazia isso quando tomava banho sozinha.

Enquanto eu me secava, Edward fazia a barba e eu fiquei olhando seu reflexo no espelho, decorando cada traça seu.

- O que você tanto olha? – indagou limpando o barbeador e tirando o resto da espuma que cobria seu rosto.

- Você. – falei aproximando-me dele. – Parece que eu sempre tenho algo novo para descobrir. Hmmm...eu amo esse cheiro.

- Do creme para barbear?

- Uhum. Embora eu ache que você deveria deixar sua barba ficar uns 2, 3 dias por fazer.

- Vai arranhar seu rosto.

- Não ligo.

- Tentarei me lembrar disso então.

Ao descermos para o primeiro andar, Zafrina terminava de por a mesa do café da manhã.

- Estava na dúvida se vocês me acompanhariam para o café da manhã hoje. – Zaza disse colocando um apetitoso bolo sobre a mesa.

- Que exagero. Até parece que nós estamos sempre atrasados para o café da manhã. – Edward falou rolando os olhos e sentando-se na cadeira.

- Eu não me perdoaria se perdesse o café da manhã hoje. – comentei olhando o bolo de chocolate.

- Ainda bem que esse bolo já está em cima da mesa, hein? Do jeito que você está olhando para ele, era capaz de cair da mão de qualquer um que estivesse o segurando. – Edward disse como se eu fosse uma esfomeada.

- Ei! – exclamei fazendo uma careta para ele.

- Deixa ele, menina. Você quer uma fatia? – Zaza indagou.

- Sim, por favor. – falei contente, já sentindo minha boca salivar.

Zafrina cortou um nada modesto pedaço e colocou em meu prato. Já na primeira mordida, senti a massa macia e molhadinha; a calda cremosa dava-me vontade de pegar mais um pedaço, mesmo ainda não tendo terminado o que estava em meu prato.

- Você sabe que o bolo ainda vai continuar no seu prato, né? Você pode respirar entre garfadas que ele não vai sair correndo. – Edward comentou tentando segurar o riso e com a típica expressão que deixava claro que ele estava querendo implicar comigo. E conseguindo.

- Por que eu aceitei namorar ele mesmo? - questionei olhando para Zaza que riu imediatamente da minha pergunta.

- Na verdade, tecnicamente, você quem me pediu em namoro. Acho que algo como "eu quero tentar namorar você porque Edward, você é o cara mais legal do universo e eu sou louca por você" saiu da boca dela.

- Eu não falei isso! – exclamei sentindo meu rosto corar.

- Falou sim. Na verdade, vó, ela falou mais coisa, porém, por respeito a senhora, prefiro manter certos detalhes em sigilo.

- Edward! Ele está mentindo, Zaza!

- Tudo bem, menina. Eu não vejo problemas em uma moça que toma iniciativa e não tem vergonha de explicitar sua paixão.

- Zafrina, é mentira dele, eu juro! – falei, mas a senhora só ria juntamente a Edward. – Vocês gostam de me ver sem graça, né? Tudo bem...

- Ih, vovó. Agora ela vai ficar emburrada. – Edward disse e eu rolei os olhos. – Carrapata? Carrapata? Carrapatinha?

- Que é?

- Desculpa. Prometo que eu não vou implicar com você mais...por hoje.

- Imagino o grande sacrifício que será para você. – falei cortando mais um pedaço de meu delicioso bolo.

- Porque você não come a parte de cima? – questionou.

- Achei que você não ia implicar mais comigo hoje. – murmurei.

- Não é implicância, é honestamente uma curiosidade.

- Porque eu guardo a melhor parte para o final. E essa parte aqui – expliquei apontando para a calda -, é definitivamente a melhor.

- Deixa eu provar. – pediu.

- Ai, pega um pedaço para você.

- Eu só quero provar.

- Mas é bolo de chocolate e tem um pedação ali.

- Só uma provinha.

- Tsc. Irritante... – murmurei cortando um humilde pedaço e levando o garfo até a boca dele.

- Hmmm. – ele gemeu lambendo os lábios e por alguns segundos deixando-me hipnotizada. – Está realmente bom.

- Vocês dois... – Zaza falou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e com um sorriso no rosto. – Se soubesse que você gostava tanto assim de bolo, Bella, faria mais vezes. Edward nunca foi muito chegado nessas coisas.

- Eu amo bolo. Esse está maravilho. Será que você pode me passar a receita depois? Eu amo cozinhar, pena que raramente tenho a oportunidade. A última vez que tive a chance de fazer alguma coisa foi quando você tirou folga e nós tivemos que almoçar em casa.

- Bom, então você terá outra oportunidade amanhã. Eu tenho que visitar meu irmão e hoje não ficarei para o jantar e só retorno depois de amanhã, bem cedinho.

- Ele está melhor? – Edward questionou.

- Infelizmente não. Ele provavelmente vai questionar algumas vezes quem eu sou. – Zafrina afirmou com tristeza.

- Sinto muito, vovó. – Edward falou colocando a mão sobre a da senhora.

- Tudo bem, menino. Eu já estou preparada. – claramente querendo mudar de assunto, Zaza virou-se para mim. - Vou escrever a receita para você, querida. Quer que mande Carmen comprar alguma coisa no mercado depois que ela acabar de limpar a sala de música?

- Não, amanhã eu me viro com o que tem. Edward vai me ajudar.

- Edward? Ajudando alguém na cozinha? Essa eu gostaria de ver! Não tem como vocês filmarem?

- Da outra vez eu fui um ótimo ajudante. Conta para ela, Carrapata.

- Ele é bastante atrapalhado, mas até que conseguiu fazer algumas coisas direitinhas. – falei e Edward ficou todo orgulhoso de meu comentário.

- Sendo assim, eu já posso me aposentar.

- A senhora só trabalha porque é teimosa. Já falei que poderia achar outra pessoa para fazer a comida da casa e a senhora continuaria vivendo aqui.

- Não, mocinho, de forma alguma. Você sabe que eu preciso do dinheiro para ajudar meu irmão.

- E a senhora sabe que eu não me importaria em ajudá-lo.

- Edward, não adianta. Você não vai me convencer. Enquanto eu puder trabalhar, é isso que eu farei.

- Viu? Teimosa. Bella também é assim.

- Eu não sou teimosa! – reclamei olhando para Edward, mas ao invés de rebater minha resposta, ele começou a rir. – O que foi?

- Sua boca está toda suja de chocolate.

- Onde? – perguntei passando a mão no canto da boca.

- Mais para cima.

- Saiu?

- Ainda não.

- Limpa. – pedi virando o rosto em sua direção, porém Edward achou que quando solicitei sua ajuda, ele deveria usar a língua e não a mão.

- Pronto. – ele disse sorrindo para mim e com certeza fazendo meu rosto ficar num tom escarlate.

- Edward, você acabou de me lamber na frente da sua avó. – cochichei.

- O que tem? Eu lambi o canto da sua boca, não é como se eu tivesse lambido lá... – falou olhando para o meio das minhas pernas. _Deus, meu rosto estava fervendo_.

- Querida, antes que você comece a soltar fogo pela boca, de tão vermelha que está sua face, eu vou deixar a mesa, ok? – Zafrina disse e pelo tom de sua voz eu sentia que ela estava segurando o riso. Eu ainda não tinha coragem suficiente para olhar em seus olhos. – Edward, vou adiantar o almoço e deixar tudo pronto para você. Logo depois vou embora, ok? Vocês ainda vão precisar de mim para mais alguma coisa?

- Não, só isso. Eu tenho que sair daqui lá pelas 17h30, a gente provavelmente vai jantar fora. Muito obrigado.

- Não é nada.

- Edward, você não pode sair me lambendo assim. – comentei após comer o último pedaço do meu bolo.

- Você nunca reclamou...

- Na frente dos outros não pode.

- Ok. Por sinal, você se sujou de novo.

- Limpa.

- Posso lamber?

- Cada dia que passa você começa a parecer mais com um cachorro.

- Isso quer dizer que sim?

- Ok, mas só porque não tem ninguém aqui.

Após o café da manhã, Edward pediu que eu o acompanhasse até a sala de música, que Carmen havia acabado de limpar, porque supostamente ele tinha algo para me mostrar. Eu sinceramente desconfiava que aquilo era alguma desculpa para nos manter a sós, mas fui surpreendida quando ele sentou ao piano e começou a tocar algumas notas.

- Você conhece essa canção? – perguntou.

- É a mesma música que você estava tocando quando eu entrei aqui no primeiro dia. – comentei reconhecendo as notas.

- Sim.

- Ela é sua?

- Não. Ela se chama "_La Plage_", é de um artista francês chamado Yann Tiersen. Uma das minhas canções favoritas de tocar.

- É linda. Um tanto quanto melancólica, mas acredito que as melhores músicas surgem desse sentimento.

- Eu escrevi uma coisinha ontem. – ele falou, de certa forma tímido.

- Sério? – indaguei curiosa.

- Aham. Você quer ouvir?

- É claro.

Quando Edward começou a tocar a música que havia escrito, fui pega de surpresa pela canção e pela forma que ele tocava. Seus olhos se fecharam assim que as primeiras teclas do piano foram pressionadas e os meus se cerraram também, deixando que a doce melodia tomasse conta de mim.

Eu respirava fundo e pedia que meu coração tentasse se acalmar e acompanhasse o compasso da música, mas era em vão, já que ele continuava a bater acelerado. Meu estômago estava cheio de borboletas e eu sentia que meus olhos estavam involuntariamente enchendo de lágrimas, mas não por tristeza, não era aquilo que essa canção me passava. Era, na verdade, totalmente o oposto.

Um pouco de felicidade, conforto. Como se apenas algumas notas me fizessem recordar de todas as coisas boas que aconteceram comigo. Lembrava-me dele, do que eu sentia por ele. E do que ele sentia por mim. Ao mesmo tempo dava-me vontade de sentar num jardim, encostada nele e somente sentindo o vento bater em minha pele. É impressionante o quanto algumas músicas conseguem dizer sem ao menos conter letras. Era como se eu tivesse sido transportada para outro lugar.

Quando a música terminou, eu estava como uma tola tentando limpar as lágrimas que caíam em minhas bochechas e lutando contra o sorriso bobo que estava estampado em meu rosto.

- É tão torturante ouvir algo meu que você começa a chorar? – ele perguntou saindo do banco e caminhando em minha direção.

- É linda. Como eu não percebi você compondo uma música ontem? – questionei.

- Eu escrevi quando você estava dormindo. Quando desci para beber água não aguentei e tive que tocar as notas que estavam passando pela minha mente. Você gostou?

- É claro que gostei. Eu amei. É linda.

- Obrigado. Ainda faltam uns toques finais. – ele falou dando um beijo em minha bochecha. – Eu com certeza não conseguiria produzir algo desse tipo se você não tivesse surgido em minha vida.

- Até parece que você nunca tinha composto uma bela canção antes.

- Eu já escrevi diversas músicas, mas essa é a única que foi feita somente para você e eu. Bom, pelo menos por enquanto. – ele falou dando um risinho.

- É nossa? – perguntei surpresa com a afirmação dele.

- Sim. E de mais ninguém.

- Ótimo. – falei com um sorriso estampado na boca. – Aposto que essa música é mil vezes mais bonita do que a que você escreveu para a estrangeira.

- Meu Deus, você ainda não esqueceu isso?

- Até parece que eu vou esquecer que meu namorado já compôs uma canção para outra garota. Pelo menos todo mundo falava que a música era uma porcaria.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

Zafrina bateu na sala de música alguns minutos depois e se despediu de nós, informando que estaria de volta no dia depois de amanhã. Edward aproveitou para dispensar também Carmen, dizendo que ela poderia aproveitar o resto do dia para ficar junto ao marido que estava se recuperando.

Quando o horário do almoço se aproximou, nós fomos para a cozinha e esquentamos – ou melhor, eu esquentei porque Edward é tão bom na cozinha que quase colocou o purê de batatas que estava tampado com papel alumínio dentro do micro-ondas – a comida que Zafrina havia deixado para nós. A mesa estava praticamente toda posta, quando fomos interrompidos pelo interfone, indicando que alguém estava do lado de fora da casa e aguardando para entrar.

Óbvio que foi somente tempo de levantar da cadeira que fomos surpreendidos com Alice entrando na sala de jantar.

- Não precisa levantar para atender, gente. É somente Dimitri informando que eu cheguei. Oi. – ela falou sentando-se à mesa com a maior naturalidade do mundo. – Hoje tem a gravação do DVD de Tanya, né? Já sei com que roupa vocês vão.

- Imaginei que você saberia. – Edward murmurou. – Mas a roupa que vou usar durante o show foi uma escolha da equipe de Tanya.

- _Era_ para ser uma escolha deles. Eu dei meu jeito. Você vai com a roupa que eu escolhi, pode ficar tranquilo, irmãozinho. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Não sei se isso é melhor ou pior.

- Alguma vez eu já te vesti mal?

- Sei lá. – ele falou como se não se importasse, mas a cara um tanto quanto dramática de choque que Alice fez, o obrigou a repensar sua resposta. – Sempre elogiam as roupas que eu uso, então imagino que você sempre faça um bom trabalho.

- Eu nunca erro, Edward. – afirmou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do universo. – Gente, vocês não sabem!

- Deveríamos saber? – perguntei.

- Contei para mamãe e papai sobre Jasper. – informou colocando a mão na testa, sua expressão era de sofrimento. Nesses momentos eu tinha vontade de perguntar se ela já havia feito aulas de teatro ou se aquilo era talento nato.

- E aí? – Edward e eu questionamos juntos.

- E aí que mamãe ficou chocada, né? Não acreditou, mas depois disse que já havia escutado falar do trabalho dele. Não ousei perguntar mais sobre isso. Já o papai não engoliu muito bem, mas eu dei uma chorada e ele ficou meio sem jeito. Agora já está tudo bem. – finalizou com um enorme sorriso.

- E Emmett? – Edward indagou.

- Rose disse que ele ficou um pouco emburrado primeiro, depois falou que "deu um jeito". Não quero saber o que ela fez. Só espero que vocês se comportem decentemente depois de saber a verdade sobre Jasper e não fiquem enchendo o saco dele com perguntas.

- Não quero nem imaginar como vai ser a próxima vez que nos encontramos. – Edward falou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – E espero sinceramente que eu nunca tenha visto algum filme dele.

- Bella já viu... – Alice comentou.

- Alice!

- O quê? – Edward praticamente gritou.

- A sua irmã quem me mostrou.

- Por que você mostrou um filme pornô do seu namorado para minha namorada?

- Ele não era meu namorado na época! E Bella ainda não era sua namorada, também. Sem dramas, eu só queria dividir minha descoberta com alguém.

- Você sabia que ele era um ator pornô antes mesmo de começarem alguma coisa? – Edward indagou estupefato.

- Claro. Eu fiquei curiosa, né?

- Meu Deus, essa família é insana. – escutei Edward murmurar.

- Não me diga... – falei olhando para ele. Se tinha uma pessoa nessa casa que ficava chocada com tudo isso, era eu, que os conhecia há menos de um mês.

- Sem drama, gente. O que importa é que estamos todos felizes.

- É. Acho que no fim de tudo é realmente isso que importa, porque se fôssemos levar em conta a sanidade dessa família, os resultados não seriam muito animadores. – Edward concluiu.

Após o almoço, Alice nos mostrou a roupa que havia separado para usarmos à noite e, ao contrário do que imaginávamos, ela não ficou na casa para nos instruir sobre cada detalhe das peças. Jasper e ela tinham um encontro marcado para, mais ou menos, o mesmo horário que nós deveríamos sair de casa e Alice informou que já deveria estar se arrumando.

Acho que Jasper era exatamente o que faltava na vida de Alice e ela nunca se deu conta.

Nossa tarde seguiu de forma pacata, ficamos na sala de estar observando o dia nublado lá fora e conversando sobre o nosso passado, descobrindo sempre um pouquinho mais sobre as coisas que decorreram em nossas vidas quando ainda não nos conhecíamos. A hora passou rapidamente e quando percebemos, já deveríamos começar a nos preparar para o show que aconteceria mais tarde.

Assim que ficamos prontos, Felix aguardava do lado de fora da casa para nos levar até o Nokia Theater, local onde ocorreria a gravação do DVD de Tanya. Jessica havia ligado para Edward um pouco antes de sairmos e informou que infelizmente só estaria presente no evento a partir das 20h e não assistiria a passagem de som, pois estava resolvendo algo sobre um trabalho futuro de Edward. _Vamos dizer que eu não fiquei nem um pouco triste com tal notícia_.

Quando chegamos ao local, fiquei surpresa ao ver alguns paparazzi. Reconhecendo o carro de Edward, os homens tiraram fotos de nossas janelas, mas provavelmente não conseguiram ver muita coisa, graças aos escuros filmes que cobriam o vidro.

Tanya já estava ensaiando algumas músicas quando entramos pelo _backstage_. Ela trajava uma justa calça jeans e uma regata branca, deixando visível seu sutiã vermelho. _Eu sinceramente não entendo porque essas meninas fazem voto de castidade e usam roupas que só fazem a mente dos homens pensarem coisas nada inocentes_.

A assessora da jovem cantora, ao avistar Edward, veio em nossa direção e nos disse que Tanya só cantaria mais uma música e em seguida Edward poderia juntar-se a loira no palco para ensaiarem a famosa canção "Eternal".

- Ela precisa usar esse tipo de roupa? – indaguei.

- O que tem de errado com a roupa dela?

- Essa calça é tão apertada que estou até impressionada que ela consegue se mover.

- Meu Deus, como você é implicante! – ele disse rindo.

- Só estou falando a verdade.

- Você está sendo implicante, Carrapata, admita. Se for assim, eu deveria presumir que toda vez que você usa um decote, sua intenção é mostrar os peitos para todo mundo.

- É claro que não!

- Viu como é ruim quando as pessoas julgam? Não tem porque fazer o mesmo com Tanya. Ela provavelmente se veste assim porque gosta.

- Não sei por que você defende tanto ela. – resmunguei.

- Porque eu vivo em um meio em que tudo que as pessoas fazem é te julgar sem ao menos te conhecer. Não é fácil. Um dia você vai entender o que eu estou falando.

- Eu já entendo. Afinal, não ando sendo chamada de pivô do término do seu fictício relacionamento com Tanya?

- Pois é. Tá aí mais um motivo para você dar chance a Tanya.

- Eu vou tentar ser menos implicante. – prometi.

- Meu Deus, por um acaso você acabou de admitir que estava realmente de implicância? Só falta agora admitir que tudo isso é porque você morre de ciúmes de mim. – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. _Convencido_.

- Eu não sou ciumenta. Não me olha assim, cala a boca!

- Claro que você não é ciumenta, eu quem sou. – falou debochado.

- Você é. – afirmei lembrando do showzinho que ele dava sempre que Jacob aparecia.

- Posso até ser, mas não sou o único. – disse olhando em meus olhos.

- Se você quer pensar assim... – falei desviando o olhar.

- Você não tem com que se preocupar, já falei: prefiro morenas, com belos olhos castanhos e deliciosos seios. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu já entendi, Edward. Você só está comigo por causa dos meus peitos.

- É claro! Você pensou que fosse pelo quê? Pelo fato que você é bem humorada, ótima pessoa para conversar sobre qualquer coisa, inteligente, feminina, tem um enorme sorriso, me deixa te perturbar e é basicamente a mulher mais incrível que eu conheci? Claro que não! Os peitos são meu único motivo.

- Eu tentaria dar o troco e falar que só estou com você por causa do seu pênis, mas isso provavelmente só alimentaria seu ego.

- Provavelmente. – ele disse dando uma risada.

De repente, senti seu dedo tocando discretamente a palma de minha mão, num sutil gesto de afeto. Aproximei meu corpo do dele e encostei apenas por alguns segundos minha cabeça em seu braço.

- Você é tão importante para mim. – falei baixinho. Ainda não conseguia entender por completo como alguém se tornou tão essencial na minha vida em tão pouco tempo.

- Você também é importante para mim, Carrapata. Muito.

- Edward! – Tanya exclamou, pelo microfone, olhando para nós e o chamando com a mão. – Venha! É hora de trabalharmos.

Eles cantaram a música apenas duas vezes, contentes com o resultado que haviam obtido. Como ainda faltavam algumas horas para que o show começasse, Edward pediu que Felix comprasse para nós o jantar em um famoso restaurante chinês da área. O forte homem não demorou muito para chegar com nosso pedido. Ambos estávamos comendo um delicioso _yakisoba_ de carne e Felix também devorava a refeição que havia escolhido.

Assim que me dei por satisfeita, peguei um biscoitinho da sorte e o comi antes mesmo de ler o que estava escrito.

- Para de mastigar! Você tem que saber o que está escrito antes de comer. – Edward falou apontando para o papelzinho que estava em minhas mãos. – O que diz?

- "A crise traz oportunidade para mudanças". – li e parei de mastigar na mesma hora. – Que crise?

- Falei para você ler antes. – Edward falou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Eu, agindo por impulso, cuspi o resto do biscoito que estava em minha boca dentro do potinho em que veio a comida.

- Minha namorada é uma _lady_.

- Isso significa que eu vou ter alguma crise? – indaguei preocupada, relendo o papel que estava dentro do biscoito pela segunda vez.

- Eu diria que a senhorita já está tendo... – ouvi Felix murmurar.

- Ei! Eu estou escutando, viu?

- A senhorita não deveria se preocupar com essas coisas. Já cansei de tirar bobagens de dentro desses malditos biscoitos.

- Verdade, Carrapata. Eu estava apenas te provocando. Você anda se preocupando por bobeira. Vai ver a mudança a qual o papel se refere, é que você deveria ser menos paranoica. – Edward falou.

- Isso era para fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor?

- Sim. Um pouco. Não funcionou?

- Não muito, mas eu vou tentar deixar isso de lado. De qualquer forma, eu não comi o biscoito por completo. – disse mostrando a ele os restos mastigados que estavam dentro do pote.

- Eu estou vendo. Deixe-me jogar isso fora e trocar de roupa. Já são quase 20h e Jessica vai chegar a qualquer momento. É bom que eu já esteja pronto antes que ela comece a reclamar no meu ouvido. Já volto. – ele disse indo para o banheiro com a roupa que Alice havia separado para ele fazer a performance.

Como Edward havia previsto, nem 10 minutos se passaram e Jessica chegou ao local.

- Cadê o Edward? – ela disse sentando em uma cadeira ao lado de Felix.

- Estava no banheiro. – ele falou saindo, desta vez não mais vestindo uma calça jeans e camiseta cinza.

Agora Edward trajava uma calça social azul marinho, uma camisa branca e um terno de mesmo tom que a calça. Envolta ao seu pescoço estava uma gravata preta que me fazia ter os mais pecaminosos pensamentos.

- Os portões já foram abertos. O show deve começar em aproximadamente 1 hora. Você já falou com Tanya? Como foi a passagem de som?

- Foi boa. Acho que estamos preparados para a gravação, caso algo dê errado ela me falou que a gente pode gravar mais de uma vez, mas acredito que tudo vá correr bem.

- Os paparazzi estão lá fora esperando conseguir alguma coisa. Eles conseguiram pegar alguma foto sua?

- Acho que não. Quando chegamos eles tentaram tirar foto pela janela do carro, mas provavelmente não viramnada graças ao vidro escuro.

- E se eles pegaram alguma coisa aposto que foi você e ela no banco de trás, não é? – indagou com uma cara emburrada.

- São os assentos disponíveis no carro, não é minha culpa. – Edward disse rolando os olhos. – Não vamos fazer disso uma tempestade em copo d'água, por favor.

- Seria interessante se você saísse em alguma foto com Tanya hoje.

- Tenho certeza que os fãs irão tirar milhões.

- Você entendeu o que eu disse, Edward. Uma foto para os paparazzi.

- Dar munição para eles continuarem esses boatos? De jeito nenhum. Você sabe muito bem que não é com ela que eu mantenho uma relação.

- Não é _com ela_? Então tem realmente alguém, né? – Jessica disse me fuzilando com os olhos.

- Foi forma de dizer. O que importa é que eu não vou alimentar essa indústria.

- Você esqueceu que está passando 24 horas com uma pessoa que trabalha nesse meio?

- Jessica, o meu trabalho é completamente diferente do que ficar criando boatos. Eu vou relatar 30 dias da vida do Edward, coisa que você e ele aceitaram há um mês quando estavam negociando com a revista. Se agora você resolveu criar algum problema com o que eu faço ou comigo pessoalmente, sinto muito. – falei com a cabeça quente, já não aguentando ficar mais no mesmo espaço que aquela mulher, mesmo que só houvessem passadoalguns minutos desde a sua chegada.

- Só falei a verdade. Querendo ou não, a indústria para qual você trabalha é a mesma que compra todas essas fotos dos paparazzi. E mesmo que eu tivesse um problema com você, sei que isso acaba em 10 dias. – ela falou dando um sorriso e fazendo com que eu quisesse voar em cima dela. Deus, eu não aguentaria ficar mais 10 minutos aqui dentro sem querer agredi-la de alguma forma.

- Com licença. – disse saindo do local e indo para o lado de fora da sala que estávamos.

- Ei, tá tudo bem? – Edward perguntou segundos depois, ao encontrar-me no corredor.

- Sério que você está me perguntando isso? – indaguei com raiva. – Ela me odeia. E eu com certeza não a amo. Quanto será que custa para contratar um assassino profissional?

- Eu vou ter uma conversinha com ela. Sei que ela está passando dos limites.

- Jessica não conhece limites!

- Eu sei. As coisas vão melhorar, ok? Eu prometo. Vamos lá para dentro.

- Vou ficar aqui fora um pouco. Pega minha bolsa para mim? – pedi.

- Ok.

Quando Edward retornou com a minha bolsa, peguei meu celular e respondi algumas mensagens. Em seguida liguei para Jake, mas infelizmente a ligação foi para a caixa postal. Ao ligar para Angela, obtive sucesso.

- A sumida finalmente resolveu me ligar? Só ando tendo notícias suas pelas revistas.

- Nem me fala. Desculpa, Ang.

- Tudo bem, estou apenas brincando com você. _Parcialmente_. Como estão as coisas?

- Maravilhosas e ao mesmo tempo enlouquecedoras.

- Conta.

- Tudo com ele – falei olhando para aos arredores e checando se alguém estava por perto. – está sendo incrível, sabe? Estou sentindo coisas que nunca imaginei que fossem possíveis, ainda mais em tão pouco tempo. Se fosse só a gente, no nosso cantinho, seria perfeito. O problema é a repercussão que isso está começando a ter.

- Por que vocês não assumem logo?

- Ia ser difícil, Ang. Acho que mais difícil do que conviver com essas fofocas. Fora que tem a irritante da assessora dele.

- Ih, aquela mal-comida?

- Isso. Ela me odeia.

- Inveja.

- Deve ser. – bufei.

- Amiga, respira fundo. Mesmo com essas coisas ruins, vale a pena?

- Sim. Claro.

- Então engole. Querendo ou não _essazinha_ vai ter que se acostumar com você.

- É difícil pensar nessas coisas quando ela começa a me encher o saco.

- Eu sei, mas tem momentos que a gente tem que engolir o sapo.

- É... – falei suspirando. – Desculpa ficar reclamando. Já fico um tempão sem te ligar e quando ligo é para te encher com meus problemas.

- Para de bobagem. Deus sabe quantas vezes você já teve que me escutar reclamando dos problemas que eu tive com a avó de Ben no começo do nosso relacionamento. Ainda bem que a velha morreu. Ai gente, não deveria falar essas coisas, né? Perdão, Senhor. – ela disse sério fazendo com que eu soltasse uma gargalhada.

- Ai que saudade de ficar matando tempo com você! – disse.

- Nem me fala. Vamos nos encontrar quando você terminar a matéria de Edward?

- Sim, vou reservar um tempinho para você sem falta.

- Acho bom! Falando nisso, vocês já resolveram o que vão fazer quando os seus dias morando com ele acabarem?

- Ainda não. Ele não tocou no assunto.

- E por que você não perguntou para ele?

- Sei lá. Acho que estou tentando não pensar nisso e curtir o momento.

- Ah sim, mas o que acha de tocar no assunto com ele? Só por alto.

- É. Vou tentar aproximar o tópico. – refleti. - Conte-me sobre você. Como está?

Angela então prosseguiu em me contar todos os acontecimentos bombásticos que eu havia perdido nos últimos dias, inclusive cada detalhe do jogo de basquete beneficente que Edward havia participado, mas óbvio que ela só tinha olhos para o "moreno maravilhoso do Jacob Black, suado, musculoso. Talento nato com aquela mão grande, imagine outras coisas.". Minha amiga não tinha jeito. Eu realmente temia pelo dia que ela descobrisse a real opção sexual de Jacob.

- Carrapata, o show vai começar em 10 minutos. – Edward disse aparecendo no corredor.

- Ok, só estou terminando a ligação. Vocês vão ficar onde?

- Eu te espero. A gente vai ficar do lado do palco, vendo de lá mesmo. Vou voltar lá para dentro, quando acabar me chama, ok?

- Ok. – respondi a ele. - Ang, tenho que desligar. Obrigada por me ouvir.

- Já falei que não tem problema, mas se um dia você quiser me agradecer por outra coisa, eu aceito como retribuição que você me apresente Jake. Acho o fim do mundo você ter o número dele, ser amiga dele e ainda não ter me convidado para dividir esse ilustre homem.

- Pode deixar, vou providenciar isso. – falei rindo.

- Sei. Já estou escutando esse papo há meses.

- Dessa vez eu prometo!

- Quero só ver! Beijos.

- Beijos, tchau.

Desliguei o celular, mas antes de colocá-lo em minha bolsa, decidi trocar o plano de fundo. Busquei a foto que havia tirado pela manhã e agora ela adornava a tela de meu celular. Meu _Cachorro_ e minha cachorra. Não importa o quanto Jessica seja irritante, era esse tipo de coisa que sempre me lembrava que tudo valeria a pena.

Alguns segundos antes de Tanya entrar no palco, nós chegamos ao backstage para assistir o show com exclusividade. A jovem cantora claramente sabia como fazer uma performance.

A música de abertura contava com uma enorme cascata de fogos de artifício que foi acionada assim que a loira apareceu pela primeira vez para os fãs que a aguardavam ansiosamente. Ela cantava ao vivo e conseguia dar conta de manter-se afinada mesmo com os difíceis passos de dança.

A plateia ia a loucura, todos cantavam juntamente à menina, com cartazes levantados com palavras de amor e elogios. Tanya era realmente um ícone pop de sua geração.

No momento que um assistente chamou Edward para colocar o ponto antes de entrar no palco, minha ansiedade tomou conta de mim. Não levou muito para que meu namorado estivesse dividindo o palco com a queridinha da América e suposta – falsa! – namorada.

Como a canção que eles cantavam falava sobre amor, eles tentavam demonstrar tal sentimento no palco. No telão passavam alguns flashes do clipe que eles gravaram há alguns dias, acredito que com exclusividade. Os fãs estavam loucos, gritando, alguns chorando e sempre acompanhando as letras das músicas. Eu, por outro lado, estava me contorcendo. Tanya tinha a mão no ombro de Edward e cantava cada frase olhando nos olhos dele. _Isso é só uma apresentação, Bella. Para de sentir ciúmes_.

Quando a apresentação – que parecia durar para sempre – terminou, Edward agradeceu a todos que estavam presentes e também a Tanya, dizendo que era um prazer trabalhar com uma cantora de grande talento. _Puxa-saco_.

- E aí? Gostaram? - Edward questionou com um sorriso no rosto assim que chegou ao nosso lado.

- Foi muito bom. – elogiei sinceramente. Tinha que ser franca que o show estava ótimo.

- Trabalhando com alguém desse porte não tem como as coisas darem errado. – Jessica disse. – Sua carreira só decola quando você dá um show desses.

- Que horas nós vamos sair? – Felix indagou parecendo um pouco entediado com o show. Acho que aquele tipo de música não era seu preferido.

- Seria bom que ficássemos até o final. – Edward disse. – Vou trocar de roupa.

Nós permanecemos em silêncio ao lado do palco vendo o show decorrer. De repente, meu celular apitou indicando uma nova mensagem.

**Me encontra no banheiro. ~ Cachorro.**

Edward só me metia em situações difíceis. Como diabos eu ia sair daqui sem chamar atenção de Jessica para onde estava indo?

- Com licença, recebi uma mensagem do trabalho. Vou sair daqui para atender por causa do barulho. Se Edward chegar, avisem a ele que já volto, por favor. – menti.

Eu corri para o local que estávamos antes e entrei direto no banheiro, fechando a porta com cuidado, como se fosse uma criança brincando de pique-esconde, mas ao contrário dos meus tempos de infância, largas mãos envolveram minha cintura e um beijo foi dado em meu pescoço. Somente pelo seu jeito, já sabia que era Edward atrás de mim.

- Você veio rápido. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Inventei uma desculpa esfarrapada que tinham me ligado do trabalho.

- Você está ficando boa em improvisar desculpas. – ele disse com um sorriso, usando suas mãos para me virar e finalmente ficarmos cara a cara.

- Culpa sua que me coloca nessas situações.

- Tá tudo bem com você? – perguntou dando um doce beijo em minha testa.

- Sim. – disse suspirando. – Só estava irritada com Jessica, mas já melhorei.

- Ok. Não quero te ver preocupada. – disse abaixando o rosto e juntando seus lábios aos meus.

Nós permanecemos lá durante apenas alguns minutos, trocando suaves beijos e carícias, nada mais que isso. Edward deixou o banheiro primeiramente e eu fui um pouco depois, evitando que alguém percebesse que estávamos juntos.

O show de Tanya durou aproximadamente mais 40 minutos e após se despedir de seus amorosos fãs, a cantora foi para seu camarim trocar de roupa e descansar da exaustiva performance. Edward passou para se despedir e eu falei brevemente com a loira, elogiando o espetáculo e ela pareceu contente por ouvir tal comentário.

Ao deixarmos o local – sem Jessica que optou ficar -, alguns paparazzi nos viram passando e por mais que estivéssemos distantes, ainda foi possível escutar uma de suas inconvenientes perguntas.

- Edward! Tanya não ficou chateada por você trazer Isabella para o show? – um homem gritou.

_Será que eles nunca iriam parar com essas malditas perguntas? Aquilo nem era verdade! Quantas suposições eles são capazes de criar em cima de uma mentira?_

Nós entramos no carro e Felix seguiu para casa, finalmente nos dando um pouco de paz e tranquilidade nessa agitada noite. Assim que entramos pela porta principal, Nessie veio correndo nos cheirar, provavelmente contente por ter alguém em casa, já que Zafrina e Carmen só retornariam depois de amanhã.

Edward encheu o potinho da cadela com água e logo depois despejou um pouco de ração em outro, para o deleite de Nessie.

- Vou trocar de roupa. – Edward falou quando já estávamos em nosso quarto.

Eu quase o segui para fazer a mesma coisa, porém hoje mais do que qualquer dia, eu sentia uma necessidade dele. De tê-lo perto de mim. Em mim. 20 dias passaram tão rápido e eu queria que cada segundo fosse aproveitado da forma que nos convinha.

Pensando dessa forma, não fui para o closet colocar o típico camisão que dormia todas as noites. Não. Desta vez eu me despi, ficando apenas de calcinha e coloquei minha roupa dobrada em cima da cadeira, aguardando por Edward.

A cara dele, quando me viu, foi impagável. Ele olhou para mim, depois congelou, como se seus olhos não acreditassem no que estavam vendo.

- Por um acaso eu tropecei enquanto trocava de roupa, bati a cabeça e agora estou no céu? Ou somente alucinando? Porque Carrapata, eu juro que estou vendo você na minha frente usando calcinha e nada mais. – falou fitando-me com seus olhos inebriados de desejo.

- Eu quero você. - afirmei aproximando-me dele.

- Você me tem. – disse com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Sem palavras para descrever o que eu sentia, apenas coloquei minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço e fiquei na ponta do pé, beijando-o com toda liberdade que não tínhamos fora dessa casa.

As mãos dele rondaram, sem hesitar, por todo meu corpo. Acariciando, provocando. Eu sentia a maciez de seu cabelo e minha paixão era transmitida por lábios que tocavam todos os lugares que alcançavam.

Juntando toda força que tinha, empurrei Edward para cama. Ele caiu com vontade no colchão, surpreso.

- O que aconteceu com você hoje? - indagou com um sorriso no rosto, aparentemente gostando de minha iniciativa.

- Eu quero fazer uma coisa... - falei ficando de joelhos em frente a ele.

- O quê? – questionou abaixando o rosto e dando-me um leve beijo nos lábios.

- Levanta. – pedi com as mãos em cima de sua cueca. Edward se moveu e eu consegui, com facilidade, remover o tecido de seu corpo.

Ele, sem mais questionar, colocou uma mão em meu seio e o massageou suavemente, curvando-se para que fosse possível juntar nossas bocas. Já eu, passava minha mão suavemente por sua coxa, até chegar em seu membro, o acariciando vagarosamente com meus dedos, apenas um leve estímulo.

Sentindo que _ele_ estava ficando mais firme, o segurei em minha palma e cheguei um pouco mais para frente, de forma que conseguia facilmente passar a cabeça de seu membro por um de meus mamilos.

- Merda! – ele falou olhando para o que eu fazia. – Você vai me deixar foder seus peitos?

- Sim. – respondi tentando não me sentir envergonhada.

- Puta merda...

Ainda com sua ereção em minha mão, abaixei o rosto e chupei apenas a cabeça de seu membro. Em seguida, repeti a ação anterior, só que desta vez passando somente seu topo, coberto por minha saliva, em meu mamilo. Edward parecia maravilhado e eu devo admitir que estava gostando muito mais disso do que eu imaginava.

O tomei novamente em minha boca, sugando devagar. Meus olhos não deixavam sua face, percebendo por suas expressões quando eu fazia algo que o enlouquecia. Em seguida, passei minha língua por toda sua extensão, o deixando molhando para que deslizasse com facilidade quando estivesse entre meus seios.

Satisfeita com a forma que ele estava, coloquei sua ereção entre meus seios e os segurei com as minhas mãos, de certa maneira prendendo seu membro entre eles.

- Eu não sei muito bem como fazer isso. – admiti sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

- Está ótimo... – ele falou.

Comecei então, a mover para cima e para baixo. A expressão no rosto de Edward me mostrava que ele estava verdadeiramente gostando disso. Ele começou a mexer os quadris um pouco, num movimento similar ao que eu fazia com meus seios.

Procurando intensificar seu prazer, coloquei minha boca ao seu redor, chupando seu membro que ainda estava no vale entre meus seios. Olhando para ele, depositei um doce beijo em seu topo, em seguida fazendo um movimento circular com minha língua pelo local. Eu pensei que seus olhos fossem pular de sua face.

Embora o fato de ter Edward entre meus seios fosse um estimulo para ele, as reações que ele tinha e o erotismo de tê-lo em minha boca, acabavam por me deixar excitada.

Soltei uma das mãos que segurava meu seio e caminhei com a mesma até o meio de minhas pernas, tentando aliviar de alguma forma o desejo que eu estava sentindo.

- Você está se tocando? – indagou surpreso.

Evitando palavras – era sempre difícil exprimi-las na hora do sexo – encostei meu dedo em meu úmido sexo e retirei logo em seguida, o mostrando para Edward.

- Acho que você quer me matar. – concluiu quase me fazendo rir, mas tentei me controlar.

Retornei minha mão para dentro de minha calcinha e, afastando meus seios de seu membro, o tomei em outra mão, fazendo leves movimentos para cima e para baixo. Com a ajuda de minha boca, estimulei sua parte mais sensível, sugando com vontade e movendo minha língua ao seu redor.

Ele, por sua vez, levou as mãos até meus seios, os massageando e brincando com meus mamilos do jeito que eu gostava.

Aumentei o ritmo que o chupava e comecei a massagear seu saco, sentindo que faltava pouco para ele gozar.

- Posso gozar neles? – ele perguntou, ainda com as mãos em meus seios.

- Sim.

Ao ouvir minha permissão, Edward não levou muito tempo para começar a gemer e em segundos, senti seu gozo escorrendo em meu seio.

- No calor do momento eu esqueci a bagunça que isso faria. – comentei olhando para o estado que meus seios se encontravam. Edward começou a rir.

_Acho que o pobre coitado estava se sentindo um pouco nas nuvens após a realização de sua fantasia_.

- Vou ao banheiro antes que isso fique...grudado. – falei caminhando até o banheiro.

Após retirar todo o vestígio do prazer de Edward de minha pele, retornei para o quarto, ainda vestindo somente minha calcinha. Ele estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto e completamente nu. Quando ouviu o som de meus passos, levantou a cabeça.

- Vem cá. – chamou.

Eu caminhei até a cama e deitei em cima de seu corpo, beijando sua bochecha, testa e lábios.

- Posso pedir uma coisa?

- O quê?

- Você pode continuar o que estava fazendo?

- Como assim? Você não terminou? – indaguei confusa.

- Não comigo. Com você.

- Do que você está falando, Cachorro?

- Eu quero que você se toque...na minha frente.

* * *

**N.A.: O que será que a Carrapata vai responder? Só semana que vem, mas façam suas apostas. ;)**

**Curiosidade aleatória: Vocês leem o papelzinho do biscoito da sorte antes de comer? Eu – na gordice – sempre como antes e depois se for ruim o que tá escrito, fico com peso na consciência (durante alguns segundos, porque depois eu esqueço o que tava escrito no papel).**

**No profile está a música que o Edward tocou tanto nesse capítulo quanto no do dia 1. Yann Tiersen é incrível, se vocês tiverem saco de ir até o profile, escutarem e gostarem, recomendo baixar toda discografia. Alias, se vocês conhecerem algum artista parecido com ele, podem recomendar pra mim, tá? (Preferência que misturem acordeão e piano).**

**A música que Edward toca para Bella (que ele compôs) eu não sei se devo colocar aqui o que eu imagino porque deveria ser algo fictício, mas vou por mesmo, foda-se. Então, eu imagino que a música que ele toca é a "Your hand in mine" do Explosions in the sky (aliás, mesma coisa serve para essa...se curtirem, a discografia é incrível). Vou por lá no profile também.**

**Hoje tô numa onda de falar muito gente, malzae. TO DE FÉRIAS. **

**SE VOCÊ IGNOROU TUDO QUE EU FALEI ANTES, LÊ ESSA PARTE QUE É IMPORTANTE:**

**COMO EU ESTOU DE FÉRIAS (não canso de repetir e vc pode ter ignorado o que eu falei antes), aceito um trabalhinho extra. Lembram que no capítulo 11 ou 10 (não lembro e tô com guiça de procurar) eu fiz uma entrevista com Edward? Então...Vou fazer de novo.**

**Quando deixarem review, coloquem sua pergunta para ele. Pode ser mais de uma. **

**O extra desse capítulo se chama: "Como a mais doce melodia" e é o ponto de vista do Edward quando ele vai compor a música. **

**Quem mandou review no capítulo** anterior** recebeu o extra "Mas amei você...pode agradecer" que foi no ponto de vista da Jessica.**

**Tô indo viajar daqui a pouco e vou responder as reviews quando eu voltar. Não sei quando eu volto, mas eu volto. Enquanto isso torçam novamente para eu ficar super inspirada no meio do nada que eu vou estar e consiga escrever uns 5 capítulos.**

**Então é isso.**

**Beijos e até sexta que vem! ;)**


	22. Dia 21

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha honey pie/beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 21

Ele estava seguindo o caminho de minha coluna vertebral com seu dedo indicador. Acho que a intenção não era me acordar, mas ele acabou o fazendo. Quando virei o rosto e vi sua bela face, minhas bochechas coraram imediatamente, meus pensamentos sendo tomados pelos eventos da noite anterior.

Eu mal podia acreditar que havia tomado a iniciativa ontem e menos ainda que aceitei fazer algo que ele me pediu. No calor do momento, minha inibição pareceu ter pulado pela janela e eu topei me tocar para ele, mas agora pela manhã não conseguia evitar a vergonha que tomava conta de meu rosto. Outra coisa que eu não conseguia deixar de lado era a lembrança do quanto eu havia gostado de tudo aquilo, principalmente quanto ele não aguentando somente olhar, envolveu seu membro com sua mão e se tocou para mim.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou com um sorriso. – Você mal olhou para mim e está da cor de um tomate.

- Nada. – tentei desconversar, mas já sabia que Edward era insistente demais e não ia deixar o assunto morrer enquanto não descobrisse o que estava se passando pela minha mente.

- Claro que foi alguma coisa. Por um acaso você está se lembrando da noite de ontem?

- Não. – menti. _Merda, minhas bochechas estão ficando mais quentes ainda_.

- Não adianta me enganar, Carrapata. Eu sei que é isso que você está pensando.

- Então por que perguntou? – indaguei fazendo um bico.

- Porque eu gosto de te ver sem graça. E não precisa sentir vergonha. Ontem foi... incrível. – disse dando um beijo em meu ombro.

- É involuntário. – justifiquei. – Eu gostei também. Tudo parece melhor com você.

- Idem. – ele respondeu sorrindo. De repente, ouvi o som de sua barriga roncando.

- Acho que alguém está com fome, hein? Quanto tempo você está acordado?

- Umas duas horas.

- Duas horas? Por que você não saiu da cama?

- Sinceramente porque aqui está deveras confortável.

- Deixa de ser preguiçoso. Hoje não tem ninguém em casa e eu quero muito cozinhar. Você vai ser meu assistente na hora do almoço.

- O que você vai inventar de cozinhar hoje?

- Não faço ideia, tenho que ver o que acho lá embaixo. Que tal se a gente descer para dar uma olhada no que tem e você se alimentar?

- Hmmm... que preguiça! – ele disse se espreguiçando na cama ao meu lado.

- Desse jeito estou vendo que você vai pedir para eu te dar comida na boca.

- Não coloque ideias na minha mente, Carrapata. Já basta a última vez que nós cozinhamos juntos...

- O que tem?

- O que tem? Você por um acaso esqueceu que você chupou o meu dedo cheio de chocolate? Se você esqueceu, pode ter certeza que eu definitivamente não esqueci.

- Ah verdade... – falei lembrando do momento e rindo.

- Você fica rindo porque não teve que ficar andando pelo jardim de pau duro. – disse indignado me fazendo rir mais ainda.

- Eu juro que foi sem querer.

- Não sei muito bem se acredito na sua inocência, viu? Naquele dia eu até acharia isso, mas do jeito que você tem me saído nos últimos dias... inocência definitivamente é algo que você não possui.

- Edward!

- Estou mentindo? Sério, ontem você me surpreendeu...

- Para! Você está me deixando sem graça. Vamos descer logo! – falei levantando da cama.

- Interessante... – ele murmurou.

- O quê? – questionei virando o rosto para saber do que ele estava falando.

- Quando você levanta da cama e eu estou deitado, eu consigo ver sua bunda.

- Meu Deus, o que deu em você hoje de manhã?

- Vou passar dos limites se fizer uma piadinha de quem me deu foi você?

- Vai. – falei o olhando de cara feia.

- Ok. Vou ficar quietinho. Ou ao menos tentar.

- Vamos logo, levanta. Para de ficar olhando pra minha bunda!

Demoraram alguns minutos, mas finalmente consegui tirar Edward da cama. Nós fomos direto para a cozinha e optamos por comer frutas no café da manhã. Quando vi o olhar que ele me deu quando peguei a banana, recoloquei a fruta de volta em seu local. Sinceramente estava com medo de meu rosto permanecer vermelho pelo resto do dia se fôssemos continuar nesse ritmo.

- Parece que o tempo melhorou. – ele disse olhando através das vidraças.

- Sim, o céu está bonito hoje.

- Nós podemos ir pra piscina. O que acha?

- Tanto faz. Vamos tirar o dia hoje só pra gente, a casa é nossa. – falei e, como se tivesse entendido minhas palavras, Nessie apareceu no local latindo. – Ok, é sua também, Nessie.

- Você sabe que a gente tem uma festa pra ir à noite, né? A gravadora insistiu e disse que é importante minha presença.

- Eu sei, mas nós ainda temos um longo dia pela frente. A gente pode sentar no sofá, assistir um filme e ficar agarradinho comendo pipoca. Como isso soa para você?

- Excelente. Qualquer coisa que a gente pode fazer juntos, sempre será de meu agrado. – aceitou dando um leve beijo em meu ombro e me fazendo pensar se ele estava tentando competir para melhor namorado do universo, porque caso estivesse, certamente seria o vencedor. – Vou mijar, já volto.

_Quer dizer, seria o vencedor caso um dos quesitos necessários para vencer não fosse sutileza. _

Enquanto Edward ia para um dos banheiros que tinham no primeiro andar, eu fui até a despensa atrás de ingredientes para preparar um de meus pratos favoritos e que tinha certeza que ele gostaria. Devido a ótima organização do local, não levei muito tempo para achar tudo que queria.

- Por que você está sorrindo desse jeito? – Edward indagou quando retornei a cozinha com as mãos cheias de ingredientes, os despejando em cima da bancada.

- Encontrei tudo que preciso para fazer nosso almoço. Na verdade só preciso conferir se tem mais umas coisinhas na geladeira, mas tenho quase 99% de certeza que Zaza deixou tudo bem abastecido. – disse abrindo a porta da geladeira e, como imaginava, vendo que tudo que era necessário para começar a preparar um delicioso prato estava lá.

- O que você pretende fazer? – Edward indagou curioso.

- Lasanha. Espero que você não tenha nada contra esse prato, lembro-me bem de como você praticamente deu um ataque de frescura quando eu fiz aquele peixe da última vez.

- Eu não dei ataque.

- Só faltou sair correndo, Cachorro.

- Claro que não. Só não gosto de peixe, ok? A aparência deles me perturba.

- Frescura.

- Não é frescura.

- Aham, claro que não é. – falei rolando os olhos. – Vamos lá, deixe-me organizar isso tudo.

- A gente tem que começar a preparar isso agora? – indagou com uma expressão que me deixava bem claro que Edward estava morrendo de preguiça.

- Ainda não, só estou organizando tudo aqui em cima porque tudo bagunçado me dá agonia. De qualquer forma, seria bom que começássemos a preparar tudo mais ou menos duas horas antes da que planejamos comer.

- Ok, então vamos lá para fora. – ele falou puxando-me pela mão.

- Calma aí, Edward. Eu ainda estou usando só essa blusa e nada por baixo!

- E...?

- Eu não vou lá para fora assim! Dimitri pode estar lá.

- Ele sempre fica no outro portão, Carrapata. Vamos lá! Eu te cubro e prometo que não deixo ninguém ver suas partes... só eu.

- Só você nada! Sossega. Hoje você regrediu e acordou com 15 anos de idade?

- Carrapata, se eu tivesse acordado com 15 anos, pode ter certeza que não estaria aqui conversando naturalmente com você, ainda mais quando você está usando somente a minha blusa e eu tenho noção que não tem nada ai embaixo. Eu obviamente estaria trancado dentro do banheiro mais próximo fazendo você sabe muito bem o que... – ele disse dando uma piscadela e logo em seguida soltando uma gargalhada ao perceber que eu tinha ficado ruborizada por seu comentário. – Você realmente curtiu a noite de ontem, né? Aposto que você está lembrando de novo do que aconteceu. Tudo bem, Carrapata, nós podemos repetir quantas vezes você quiser.

- Você é o ser mais irritante do universo. – murmurei saindo na frente dele e seguindo em direção da área externa.

Embora o sol brilhasse lá fora, o dia não estava tão quente quanto aparentava. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo quando pisei na grama com meus pés descalços e saí correndo para o futton, deitando na cama que era fortemente atingida pelos raios solares.

- Você viu algum bicho ou coisa do gênero? Que corrida foi essa? – questionou juntando-se a mim.

- Tá frio! – resmunguei.

- Frio nada. – falou e, talvez tentando me aquecer ou simplesmente por hábito, colocou os braços ao meu redor. – Melhorou?

- Aham. – respondi enfiando minha cabeça no espaço entre seu ombro e pescoço. – Não sei como você não está sentindo frio usando somente essa cueca samba-canção.

- É porque eu sou quente. – ele logo replicou, tentando – e conseguindo – fazer uma voz sexy.

- Se a carreira de cantor um dia der errado ou você apenas tiver vontade de expandir seus horizontes, sugiro que você entre para o ramo de comediantes.

- Você está tirando sarro de mim, Carrapata?

- Eu? Não, imagina! – respondi com uma espalhafatosa gargalhada.

- Muito engraçadinha. Talvez a senhorita que deveria virar comediante. Eu nasci para ser músico, somente isso.

- Eu sei, só estou brincando. – afirmei dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Você sempre soube que queria ser uma jornalista?

- Não, mas quando comecei a faculdade vi que era realmente isso que eu queria fazer para o resto da vida.

- É? Você gosta do seu trabalho?

- Depende do ponto de vista. No começo eu quase não era reconhecida, fazia umas matérias que ninguém lia, mas depois que eu comecei a trabalhar com celebridades, tudo mudou. É bom ter um pouco de prestígio por algo que me dediquei tanto. Eu trabalhei com pessoas que não foram agradáveis, mas também tive o prazer de conhecer pessoas maravilhosas. Se não fosse esse trabalho, talvez nós nem tivéssemos nos conhecidos. Sou muito grata pela chance que tenho.

- Mas é seu sonho?

- Não sei, mas me traz satisfação. Às vezes a gente tem que aproveitar as oportunidades ao invés de ficar correndo atrás de sonhos.

- Eu sei. Como o Emmett gosta de falar, eu fui um dos poucos que nasceu com a bunda virada para a lua.

- Seus irmãos sentiram inveja no começo?

- Não. Eles ficaram contentes por eu finalmente fazer algo de produtivo com minha música ao invés de ficar enchendo o ouvido deles cantando em casa. – ele falou dando uma risada. – Eu poderia ficar horas cantando e acredite, isso enchia o saco deles às vezes. Cada um de nós é feliz fazendo o que gosta. Nós tínhamos problemas como quaisquer irmãos, mas no fim do dia...ou da semana, sempre nos acertávamos.

- É engraçado ouvir você falando deles porque às vezes eu me sinto tão próxima da sua família e conheço apenas pedacinhos. Nessas três semanas tanta coisa mudou, tanta gente foi acrescentada na minha vida. Não é um pouco surreal pensar que apenas alguns dias fazem toda a diferença?

- Com certeza. Tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos dias foi totalmente inesperado. Nunca em meus sonhos mais loucos eu podia pensar que uma matéria para uma revista fosse me trazer alguém como você.

- Parece que tudo é bom demais para ser verdade. É como se tudo isso fosse um sonho e de repente eu fosse acordar. – disse suspirando e subitamente senti um beliscão em meu bumbum. – Ai!

- Só para fazer você ter certeza que isso não é um sonho.

- Bobo. – ri. – Eu sei que isso é bem real, só é modo de dizer. Sabe o que eu percebi? Eu não sei sua cor favorita. Que tipo de namorada eu sou que não sei sua cor favorita? Aposto que suas fãs sabem.

- É meio ridículo acertar minha cor favorita. Se você parar pra pensar durante alguns segundos, aposto que vai acertar.

- Me diz!

- Não, vamos lá, tente adivinhar.

- Mas e se eu errar? Vou ser a pior namorada do universo.

- Sem drama, Carrapata. Vamos lá, eu sei que você é capaz.

Parei por um momento e fiz o que ele disse: pensei. Lembrei de algumas roupas que ele havia usado nos últimos dias e até de objetos que sabia que eram de grande valor para ele. Uma cor logo veio em minha mente.

- Azul-marinho? – indaguei com uma expressão no rosto que provavelmente mostrava a ele a insegurança que estava sentindo.

- Tem certeza?

- Ah meu Deus, eu errei, não é? Eu falei que não sou boa nessas porcarias de adivinhar...

- Não Carrapata, você acertou. – ele falou rindo. – Só estava fazendo um suspense. Azul-marinho é minha cor favorita desde pequeno.

- Você sabe a minha? – indaguei curiosa.

-Vermelho.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei chocada levantando a cabeça imediatamente para olhar sua face.

- Embora você não tenha muitas roupas vermelhas, eu já reparei que você possui diversos objetos com essa cor. Fora que você usa vermelho todos os dias.

- Uso? – indaguei confusa.

- Sim. Aqui. – falou tocando minhas bochechas.

- _Argh_, não me lembra.

- Eu gosto. Acho que foi uma das primeiras coisas que me chamou atenção em você.

- Sério? Acho que a primeira coisa que notei em você foi seu cabelo. Você tinha acabado de sair do banho quando abriu a porta para mim e eles estavam molhados. Seus olhos também chamaram minha atenção. Era como se você fosse totalmente diferente do Edward que eu via nas revistas, como se elas não conseguissem capturar realmente sua beleza.

- As revistas nunca conseguem capturar as coisas. Seja por fora ou por dentro, é tudo um monte de mentira.

- Não acha irônico que você namora uma jornalista? – perguntei rindo.

- É diferente. Quando eu estou com você, pouco me importa sua profissão. Embora você tenha que escrever uma matéria sobre mim, não sinto como se você estivesse me usando.

- E eu não estou. Por mim eu não escrevia porcaria de matéria nenhuma sobre você. O que eu vou relatar? "Fui escrever uma matéria, ganhei um namorado"? "Então, era para eu estar trabalhando, mas preferi passar meu tempo com os braços de Edward Cullen ao meu redor"? – sugeri fazendo Edward rir.

- Eu acho que deveria ser algo meio "Edward Cullen é o melhor namorado do universo", aí você copia e cola a mesma frase em todas as 4 páginas que você tem direito na revista. Acho bem profissional.

- Aham, tão profissional quanto esse relacionamento que mantemos.

- Eu não me arrependo um segundo.

- Muito menos eu.

Nós permanecemos no jardim até o horário do almoço se aproximar, trocando pequenas informações e descobrindo sempre um pouco mais sobre nós mesmos. Era engraçado ver o quanto eu tinha em comum com Edward e ao mesmo tempo descobrir que tínhamos o gosto completamente diferente em outras. Ele, por exemplo, odiava ver séries de televisão. Que pessoa não gosta de assistir um bom seriado? Aparentemente meu namorado.

- Nem _Friends_? – perguntei indignada enquanto preparava a massa da lasanha.

- Eu vi apenas alguns episódios. É engraçado, mas nada que me faça ter vontade de parar e ficar assistindo.

- Como não?

- Sei lá, Carrapata. Não tenho muita paciência para isso. Prefiro assistir filmes.

- Mas é como se fosse filme.

- Não. É uma história sem fim que os autores ficam arrastando até não poder mais. Eles só resolvem colocar um ponto final no momento em que os canais desistem de exibir e cancelam.

- Meu Deus. – falei perplexa olhando para ele. – Eu sabia que você tinha que ter um defeito.

- Eu tenho vários. – Edward disse dando uma risada.

- Mas esse é gravíssimo. E se eu quiser um dia deitar no sofá e assistir as 10 temporadas de _Friends_? DVD por DVD. Episódio por episódio.

- Você vai ter que ter muita disposição.

- E você não vai assistir comigo?

- Eu tenho que assistir?

- Mas é engraçado. A gente pode rir juntos das piadas do Chandler.

- Ele é um personagem?

- Meu Deus, você não sabe nem que é o Chandler!

- Carrapata, você está ficando um pouco alterada com esse assunto. Você sabe que eles são todos personagens fictícios, né?

- Mas o Chandler é _tão_ engraçado!

- Você pode assistir sozinha.

- Tsc. Vocês iam se dar tão bem. – murmurei sacodindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Que tal a gente mudar de assunto? Você não quer minha ajuda para preparar a lasanha?

- Claro que quero, mas vou acabar de fritar a massa primeiro.

Assim que terminei o que estava fazendo, pedi que Edward me ajudasse a fazer o molho branco e vermelho. Ele não era a pessoa mais talentosa no universo nessa área, então tudo que fez foi mexer os ingredientes na panela – sempre com um sorriso besta no rosto e dizendo que era praticamente um chef. _Pobrezinho_.

Quando terminamos de colocar camada por camada da lasanha em uma forma, esperamos o tempo necessário para tudo ficar pronto.

- Esperar tá me dando fome. – ele disse.

- Mais 5 minutinhos. – falei olhando o forno.

- 5 minutos demoram muito. – resmungou.

- Para de drama.

- Ei, não rola os olhos para mim! Tá com raiva só porque eu não vou com a cara do seu "amigo" – ele disse fazendo aspas no ar – Chandler.

- Isso é algo típico que Ross falaria.

- Você é louca.

- Você não gosta de _Friends_. – disse.

- Sabe o que ajudaria os 5 minutos passarem mais rápido?

- Agora só faltam 4.

- Ok. _Os 4 minutos_ passarem mais rápidos.

- O quê?

- Beijinho. – ele disse com os lábios no formato de um bico e fazendo um sorriso se formar em minha face.

- Ok. – falei me aproximando dele. – Você sabe que eu vou encher o seu saco até você assistir todas temporadas comigo, né?

- Eu sei.

- Ótimo. – disse juntando meus lábios aos dele até que o _timer_ do forno começasse a apitar sinalizando que o almoço estava pronto.

Edward não poupou elogios a minha comida e, se não fosse o fato que ele comeu dois pratos, eu diria que ele estava exagerando só para tentar me agradar. Como havíamos planejado pela manhã, fomos para a sala de cinema e Edward me deu aval para escolher um filme em sua vasta coleção.

- Acho que a gente deveria assistir esse. – falei virando a capa de um DVD chamado "Vagina: O Filme", para ele.

- Merda, esqueci que isso estava aí.

- Não, não. Agora eu estou interessada, vamos ler a sinopse.

- Não faz isso, Carrapata. – ele falou se aproximando de mim e tentando tirar o DVD da minha mão, mas eu saí correndo ... e gritando a sinopse pela casa.

- Depois de 5 mil anos de sucesso no mundo todo, chega "Vagina", um sucesso de bilheteria. Ela é molhadinha, acolhedora e quente. – eu gritava e ele corria atrás de mim.

- Carrapata! Cala a boca!

- Neste filme você verá que não existem duas vaginas iguais, mas todas são excitantes. – terminei com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

- Isso é velho, me devolve. – ele pediu.

- Você quer sua "Vagina" de volta?

- Eu quero guardar o DVD.

- Ok. – falei entregando a caixa para ele. – Vaginas...como elas eram mesmo? Acolhedoras, né?

- Quentinhas e molhadinhas também. – ele disse me dando uma piscadela e fazendo corar. – Na hora de ficar gritando pela casa você não tem vergonha, né?

- Como alguém escreve uma sinopse de filme pornô assim?

- Porque quem lê sinopse de filme pornô é mulher. Homem olha a capa. – ele disse enquanto voltamos de novo para o local onde ficavam os DVDs.

- Ei. O que é esse aqui? – indaguei retirando mais um DVD da prateleira.

- Ai, não acredito que esqueci outro filme pornô aí.

- Não, está escrito "Aniversário de 3 anos de Edward".

- Ah, sim. Bom, acho que o título é autoexplicativo.

- Sério que aqui tem seu aniversário? É isso que a gente vai ver!

- Jura que você realmente quer assistir isso?

- Juro.

Eu quase morri de tanta fofura. Edward era a criança mais linda do universo. Ele ficava seguindo os passos de Emmett a festa inteira, sorria para todo mundo que chegava e volta e meia ia para o lado de Esme atrás de comida.

Alice aparecia algumas vezes no vídeo, correndo pela festa levantando a saia do vestido e mostrando para todos a sua calcinha de algodão branca. Esme sempre atrás da menina falando que ela deveria abaixar o vestido.

Carlisle estava lindo de morrer, 20 anos mais jovem e mostrando que a família Cullen definitivamente sabia envelhecer bem. Edward ficou me provocando certo momento dizendo que eu estava babando pelo pai dele. Eu apenas rolei os olhos, ele não precisava saber que estava certo.

- Gostou do típico aniversário infantil dos Cullen? – Edward questionou retirando o DVD.

- Eu amei!

- Só em pensar que daqui um pouco mais de um ano nós vamos estar em um desse. – ele falou e meu coração só faltou parar.

- Quê? – perguntei, minha voz saindo baixa.

- O bebê que Rosalie está esperando. Meu sobrinho ou sobrinha.

- Ah sim. Que susto.

- O quê? Você pensou que eu estava falando de um filho nosso? – ele indagou rindo.

- Sei lá, não lembrei de Rosalie na hora. Achei que você estava planejando algo sem me informar antes.

- Não, não. Não digo nunca, eu definitivamente quero ter filhos, mas não agora ou num futuro próximo.

- Ótimo.

- Mas você quer um dia?

- Um dia bem longe.

- Bem longe.

- Isso.

- Ok. A gente acabou de discutir filhos?

- Sim. – respondi rindo. – Bom, pelo menos nós estamos na mesma página.

- É, mas em compensação, no quesito histórico familiar, eu estou em desvantagem. Você já viu até minha festa de aniversário e eu nem uma mísera foto sua criança vi.

- Espera aqui. – falei saindo da sala e indo até o segundo andar buscar meu notebook.

Quando retornei, Edward estava ansioso olhando o que eu tinha em mãos. Liguei o aparelho e assim que ele se inicializou, fui para minha pasta de imagens. Depois coloquei o cursor em cima de um álbum chamado infância e virei para Edward.

- Você tem que me prometer que não vai rir das minhas fotos.

- De forma alguma. Prometo.

- Se você rir eu vou ficar chateada.

- Vai logo, Carrapata!

Eu abri o álbum e deixei que as fotos fossem mostradas na forma de slide. A primeira a aparecer era eu bebê nos braços de minha mãe.

- Sua mãe?

- Sim. Ela era linda, né?

- Muito.

Em seguida apareceu a foto de meu primeiro banho, ou como Edward resolveu colocar meu "primeiro ensaio sensual". Idiota.

Na sequência vieram algumas fotos com a família, em que tive que descrever cada parente para ele. Por último havia uma foto minha com os cabelos totalmente despenteados, chorando e com Tommy na mão.

- Nossa! Realmente você não penteava o cabelo.

- Não está vendo meu pai no fundo? – perguntei apontando para Charlie que estava com uma cara de frustrado e com uma escova na mão, provavelmente correndo atrás de mim. – Sue quem tirou essa foto. Charlie tinha tentado pentear meu cabelo e eu estava fazendo um escândalo. Lembro que Sue tinha dito que um dia quando eu fosse mais velha, eu lembraria desse momento e ao invés de chorar, iria rir. Óbvio que na época eu não acreditei nela, mas hoje em dia vejo que ela tinha total razão. A cara de frustrado de meu pai sempre me faz dar uma risada.

- Você não mudou muito. Tirando agora o fato que você penteia os cabelos. Sempre foi uma menina bonita.

- Eu era uma criança fofa. – falei observando minha foto. – Agora estamos quites?

- Sim. – concordou feliz.

Nós assistimos mais um filme depois. E um pouco antes da película chegar ao seu término, Dimitri tocou o interfone da casa. Quando Edward atendeu, ele disse que havia uma encomenda para nós.

- Não preciso nem perguntar quem mandou. – falei vendo que ele tinha dois cabides na mão.

- Alice. Tem um cartão. – ele disse abrindo o envelope e lendo em voz alta. – "Desculpa. Esqueci completamente de separar a roupa de vocês. Hoje é aniversário do melhor amigo do Jasper e não tem como eu ir ajudar. Bella, se precisar de alguma coisa pode me ligar que eu tendo dar meu jeito. Desculpa, gente."

- Isso significa que estou livre de gente mexendo no meu cabelo e fazendo minha unha?

- Acho que sim.

- Ótimo. – suspirei. – A festa é em um clube noturno, né? Pelo menos não tem um tapete vermelho.

- A gente não vai ficar nem um minuto tirando fotos, relaxa.

- Deixa eu ver o que ela mandou para mim.

O vestido que Alice havia escolhido era um Valentino. Ao menos era o que dizia a etiqueta. Ele lembrava bem o estilo romântico do outro que eu havia usado uma vez. Porém esse tinha mangas rendadas compridas, uma gola e era bem curto.

- Por que ele tem uma manga comprida se só vai até a sua bunda? – Edward perguntou. – Você só sente frio da bunda pra cima?

- Sei lá. Pergunta para sua irmã, eu não entendo nada disso.

- Vamos terminar de ver o filme e depois nos arrumamos?

- Ok.

Assim que o filme terminou, subi para meu quarto e Edward foi para o dele. Achamos que tomar banho juntos não iria dar muito certo se queríamos ficar prontos em uma hora.

Ao sair da quente ducha que tomei, peguei cabide com a roupa que Alice havia escolhido. O vestido moldou-se perfeitamente ao meu corpo, porém achava que estava curto demais.

- Você está pronta? – Edward indagou entrando no banheiro.

- Só estou pondo os brincos. – respondi olhando seu reflexo no vidro. – O que foi? É muito curto, não é? Não sei por que Alice inventa essas coisas! Eu estou com medo de tropeçar e todo mundo ver minha bunda.

- Fala devagar, Carrapata.

- Dá pra ver minha bunda? – perguntei movendo o corpo de um lado pro outro.

- Não. Juro que estou tentando e não estou conseguindo ver nada.

- Ok. – exalei com força. – Eu sempre fico nervosa quando temos que ir a esses eventos em que a imprensa vai aparecer. E agora que Alice não está aqui para fazer a maquiagem e meu cabelo, estou me sentindo um pouco insegura.

- Não estou vendo nenhum problema.

- Porque você é homem, não entende dessas coisas. Eu tenho mesmo que entrar junto com você? Não tem uma outra entrada?

- Não é sua obrigação, mas eu gostaria muito de ter você comigo. – ele disse tão honestamente que percebi que não me restava outra saída. – Se você está se sentindo tão insegura assim, posso pedir a Alice que alguém venha aqui arrume seu cabelo.

- Por quê? Está tão feio assim?

- Quem está toda paranoica é você.

- Mas você acabou de falar que vai arranjar alguém para arrumar o meu cabelo, ou seja, você está dizendo que ele está desarrumado.

- Carrapata, não foi isso que eu falei... – ele disse meio nervoso. – O que eu quis falar é que você está um pouco insegura - isso eu estou concluindo porque você falou antes -, então se você quiser, posso ligar para Alice e ela vai dar um jeito... Não que eu ache que você precise de um jeito, para mim está ótimo. Você que é a problemática. Não que você seja problemática sempre, só hoje. Nesse momento. Agora. Aqui tá meio abafado, né?

- Fazia tempo que eu não te via nervoso desse jeito. – falei relembrando dos tempos em que nós ainda não estávamos juntos e ele sempre ficava tenso quando eu interpretava algo que ele havia dito de forma comprometedora.

- Essa dramatização que acabou de ocorrer foi proposital?

- Não. Parcialmente. E vem cá, você está me chamando de dramática?

- Claro que não, foi só... Ei! Você não vai me pegar de novo! – ele disse com tom acusatório fazendo-me rir.

Apliquei um pouco de máscara nos cílios e em seguida dei uma sutil pincelada de blush rosado nas minhas bochechas. Coloquei um batom nude e olhei meu reflexo no espelho.

- Acho que estou pronta. – falei virando-me para ele. – Se você consegue me ver todas manhãs com remela nos olhos, acho que não importa muito o que os outros vão falar né?

- Com remela e babando. E às vezes você ronca também.

- Ronco nada!

- Eu vou filmar um dia, só para te provar.

- Duvido! – falei saindo na frente dele.

- Ei, espera! – ele disse segurando-me pelo braço.

- O que foi? – perguntei preocupada, achando que algo estava errado.

- Você está linda. – ele disse sorrindo e abaixando-se para tocar seus lábios levemente aos meus.

- Obrigada. – sorri como uma boba apaixonada. – Você também.

- Também estou linda? – ele indagou batendo os cílios.

- Sim. Tem até um pouco do meu batom nos seus lábios, só falta pôr uma sombra. Espera um minutinho. – falei indo até a minha bolsa de maquiagem, mas ele conseguiu me agarrar pela cintura antes que eu pudesse pegar o estojo de sombras. Gargalhadas deixavam minha boca.

- Muito engraçadinha. – comentou e, com isso, beijou-me até que eu parasse de rir e retribuísse seus pequenos gestos de afeto.

- Você está lindo, como sempre. – elogiei e em seguida levei minha mão até os lábios dele, limpando vestígios de meu batom que haviam ficado em sua face.

- Obrigado. Pronta?

- Sim.

O local que haviam escolhido para o lançamento do primeiro CD do mais novo sucesso da gravadora, o cantor de hip-hop Joey Gee, também conhecido como Joey Daddy, – _à__s vezes eu me pergunto se esses cantores simplesmente jogam no google "como criar um nome de rapper"_ – estava cheio de fotógrafos e artistas que também tinham seus CDs distribuídos pela mesma gravadora.

Jessica já havia chegado ao clube noturno antes de nós e após falar brevemente com Edward – desta vez nem se importando de discutir o quão impróprio seria minha presença com ele em fotos, já sabendo muito bem que suas palavras entrariam por um ouvido e sairiam pelo outro – indicou que poderíamos entrar a qualquer momento.

Quando saímos do carro, parecia que os paparazzi tinha um alarme que despertava assim que Edward colocava seus pés sobre o cimento. Olhares foram lançados até nós e os flashes começaram a ser disparados. Os seguranças do local conseguiam manter os fotógrafos a uma boa distância, porém as fortes luzes de suas máquinas dificultavam meu andar. Edward, talvez tentando me proteger, colocou uma mão em minha cintura e me guiou até a entrada do lugar.

Os paparazzi pediram uma foto e Edward parou sorrindo para uma, sua mão ainda tocando sutilmente minha cintura. Satisfeitos com a foto que obtiveram, os fotógrafos agradeceram e começaram com as perguntas que estavam demorando para serem feitas.

- Onde está Tanya? – gritou um dos homens.

- Deixe Tanya para lá, Edward. Isabella é muito mais bonita!

- Não, eu prefiro Tanya! Mais uma foto, Edward, por favor. – gritou mais um. _Espero que a câmera dele caía no chão e quebre_.

Ao entrarmos no local, eu conseguia ver algumas celebridades. Garçonetes vestindo uma curta saia e blusas brancas serviam drinks e champagne, a música que tocava era alta e provavelmente uma das faixas que fazia parte do CD de Joey Gee.

- Deus, como é que fazem um lançamento de CD assim? – indaguei cochichando no ouvido de Edward.

- Será que vamos ter que ficar ouvindo as músicas dele a noite inteira? – Edward perguntou rindo.

- Tem uma parte reservada para nós. - Jessica disse empurrando Edward.

Nós ficamos em uma parte com um sofá vermelho e uma mesa, provavelmente a área VIP do clube noturno. Uma mulher veio prontamente nos servir, perguntando se precisávamos de alguma coisa. Jessica pediu uma água, já Edward e eu optamos por uma taça de champagne, trocando olhares e sorrisos logo em seguida, ambos lembrando da última vez que bebemos o borbulhante líquido.

- Tanya não vem. – Jessica falou. _Alguém perguntou algo a ela?_

- Hmmm... – foi o único comentário de Edward.

- Não há necessidade de ficar muito tempo na festa, nós podemos ir embora em 30 minutos ou coisa assim. O Joey Gee fará uma performance de duas músicas do CD daqui 10 minutos e logo depois você está livre. – informou.

- Ok. – Edward disse de forma seca. As coisas não andavam muito bem entre os dois, qualquer um poderia notar.

Como Jessica havia dito, Joey Gee subiu ao palco e cantou duas canções de seu primeiro CD, "Joey Daddy in Da House". Embora ele fizesse um tipo de música que era muito comum de se ouvir por aí, o jovem cantor de apenas 22 anos possuía uma contagiante animação que me fez querer levantar do sofá algumas vezes. Meus pés se moviam sem que eu pudesse controlar e notei que Edward também estava curtindo. Jessica estava grudada ao celular, não tirando os olhos momento algum da pequena tela.

Ao fim da apresentação Joey falou com alguns famosos e não demorou a chegar em Edward.

- Edward Cullen! Que honra tê-lo em minha festa! – o novo cantor disse dando um forte abraço em meu namorado.

- Imagina... Muito animada sua performance, quase não consegui ficar parado.

- Cara, nós temos que gravar uma música juntos. Já pensou em adicionar um pouco de hip-hop nas suas músicas? Hoje em dia todo mundo está fazendo e como você pode notar tem dado muito certo! Seu estilo e o meu juntos, não vai ter como o pessoal não curtir. – Joey falou animadamente.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso futuramente. – Edward disse tentando não deixar o homem sem esperanças.

- E quem é essa bela moça? – Joey perguntou olhando para mim.

- Ela é minha...jornalista. Digo, ela está escrevendo uma matéria sobre mim para uma revista.

- Ah, celebridade do mês, correto? Se eu soubesse que quem escrevia a matéria era uma mulher tão bonita como você, estaria pedindo para ser a próxima pessoa da lista! - elogiou. Eu, se fosse ele, cessaria um pouco os elogios ou Edward definitivamente não aceitaria fazer música nenhuma com ele.

- Obrigada. – respondi sem graça e evitando olhar a face de Edward.

- Aliás, o que uma mulher como você está fazendo parada aqui? Vamos para a pista de dança. – ele falou puxando minha mão.

- Não, eu sou uma péssima dançarina. – falei tentando evitar que o cantor me puxasse, mas estava difícil. Ao olhar para Edward, lá estava estampada a cara de ciúmes. Ele estava puto.

- Eu insisto! – Joey exclamou com um sorriso. Merda.

- Vamos lá. – Edward disse, então, colocando as mãos nas minhas costas. – Nós já temos que ir, mas acho que nada nos impede de ter uma dança.

Eu não fazia ideia do que ele estava planejando, provavelmente as três taças de champagne que ele havia tomado deveriam ter o deixado um pouco alto porque não acredito que ele estava nos empurrando para a pista de dança. Joey não largava do meu pé e Edward seguia atrás sem deixar um minuto de fazer contato com alguma parte de meu corpo.

Joey parou no meio da pista e começou a dançar. O espaço estava cheio de famosos e VIPs, alguns cumprimentando Edward assim que o reconheceram. Senti a mão protetora de Edward envolver minha cintura e olhei nossos arredores, sabendo muito bem que estávamos brincando com fogo. Como havia muita gente junta, não era possível ver a mão de Edward direito, mas assim que Joey olhou para mim e foi puxar minha mão para dançar com ele, meu namorado colocou-me mais perto ainda de seu corpo e dessa vez abraçando minha cintura por completo com seus dois braços.

O rapper pareceu ter entendido o recado de Edward e desistiu de pegar minha mão, desta vez voltando a dançar e virando-se para outra mulher que estava ao seu lado.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. – falei virando o rosto e no mesmo momento Edward retirou os braços que estavam em volta de minha cintura.

- Desculpa. – ele disse exalando com força.

- Tudo bem, mas a gente está em público e com Jessica. Essa combinação nunca é boa. – cochichei em seu ouvido.

- Eu sei. Desculpa.

- Tudo bem. – falei passando suavemente minha mão pela dele.

- Vamos embora? – perguntou.

- Ok.

Nós informamos a Jessica que já estávamos prontos para ir embora e a assessora foi conosco até o carro, despedindo-se de Edward e dizendo que o ligava no dia seguinte para falar de trabalho.

Quando chegamos em casa, subimos direto para o segundo andar e fomos para nosso quarto. Tirei os sapatos e sentei na cama, meus olhos seguindo cada passo de Edward. Ele se aproximou de mim e beijou meus lábios de maneira doce.

- Desculpa por ficar com ciúmes. Eu sei que é bobagem minha, mas é porque eles não sabem. Os caras te olham como se você fosse solteira e eles não respeitam.

- Edward, eles não respeitariam mesmo sabendo que eu sou comprometida.

- Alguns respeitariam. Você não viu que Joey logo se afastou?

- Também, você deveria estar praticamente o fuzilando com os olhos, não é como se o cara tivesse muitas opções.

- Eu vou parar com isso. Prometo.

- Ok. Não tem motivos para isso. Eu só quero você. – disse sorrindo para ele, que me retribuiu da mesma maneira.

Ele me beijou novamente, devagar. Meu corpo foi caindo por completo sobre a cama e ele acompanhou-me, ficando por cima de mim. Suas mãos passaram por minha cintura e logo depois pela barra do vestido, alisando minhas pernas. Minhas mãos vagavam por suas costas, puxando sua camisa e querendo sentir sua quente pele.

De repente, o familiar toque do celular de Edward ecoava pelo quarto.

- Merda. – ele disse levantando de cima de mim. – Já volto.

- Ok. – respondi sentando-me novamente.

Edward atendeu o celular e não me surpreendi com o nome que ele disse. Porém, ao invés de dizer que estava ocupado e logo em seguida desligar o aparelho, ele continuou a falar com a assessora e sua expressão ficava cada vez pior, deixando-me preocupada.

- A gente pode conversar sobre isso amanhã? Eu sinceramente não tenho cabeça para lidar com isso agora. – ele disse, fazendo-me levantar da cama e ir em sua direção. Eu coloquei minha mão em suas costas e ele envolveu-me em um abraço. _Meu coração estava acelerado_. – Jessica, amanhã nós conversamos, por favor. Sim, você pode passar aqui à tarde. Boa noite.

- Qual o problema? – indaguei assim que ele desligou o aparelho.

- A gente.

- O quê? Como assim?

- Eles sabem. Todo mundo sabe.

* * *

*disca o número de Edward e aguarda ser atendida*

Edward: Alô?

Berry: Oi Cach...Edward.

E: Ah, é você. *respira aliviado*

B: É espero que não seja um horário ruim para te fazer umas perguntinhas.

E: Não é o melhor, mas vamos lá.

Bella: Quem é? *pergunta no fundo*

E: É a Berry.

Bella: O que ela quer?

E: Fazer entrevista, sei lá. Vou por no viva-voz.

B: Eu não aconselharia colocar no viva-voz.

Bella: Por quê? Vocês vão falar de mim, né?

B: Ela tá fazendo cara feia?

E: Tá. Quer dizer, não que sua cara seja, em algum momento, feia, mas é cara de brava. Porque você é linda sempre, eu juro.

Bella: Para de se justificar, Edward.

B: Vamos logo começar isso porque eu não tenho todo tempo do mundo.

E: Sério? O que você vai fazer hoje? Escutei que você já está de férias.

B: Vou fazer um monte de coisas, chega de querer bater papo. Primeira pergunta é da mjstew. Ela quer saber qual você acha que será a reação da Jessica quando vocês contarem sobre o relacionamento?

E: Bom, eu não preciso imaginar. Ela acabou de me ligar e pelo jeito que ela falou, não está contente. Só um minuto. *afasta telefone* Calma, Carrapata. Eu não vou tocar mais nesse assunto, pronto.

B: Eu consigo escutar.

E: Voltei. Sem perguntas envolvendo Jessica, por favor.

B: Tá bom. Tem uma leitora chamada Bruna está bastante interessada sobre o que você pensa da Bella. Ela quer saber se ela sempre te surpreende da cama e se em pouco tempo de convívio você pode realmente confiar em alguém.

E: Se ela me surpreende? *ri* É claro. Eu nunca imaginaria que ela tomaria uma atitude e fosse colocar o meu pau...

Bella: Edward! Cala a boca!

B: Ela tá vermelha?

E: Muito *ri mais ainda*. E voltando a pergunta, acho que o convívio com ela me fez acreditar que é possível sim confiar em uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo. Alias tempo é algo tão relativo. Tem gente que fica anos morando com uma pessoa e depois descobre algum tipo de traição, que a pessoa tem uma segunda família e todas essas coisas. Eu confio na minha Carrapata.

B: Larga ela, foco na entrevista.

E: Como você sabe que eu...

B: Eu sei de tudo. Próxima pergunta é da Polly e ela quer muito saber duas coisas. Uma é como você consegue ser tão gostoso, engraçado e fofo ao mesmo tempo?

E: *ri*

Bella: Quem é essa garota?

B: Ela é gente boa, disse até que se você quiser pode contratar os serviços dela para tirar a Jessica do caminho.

Bella: Sério? Avisa que caso necessário, eu entrarei em contato. E para ela tirar o olho do meu namorado.

B: Bom, acho que ela não está de olho no seu namorado porque ela perguntou se ele não tem nenhum amigo para apresentar para ela. Tem, Edward?

E: Não, mas Alice deve ter alguém para apresentar. Ou melhor, porque você não apresenta o Jacob para ela, Carrapata? Assim ele desgruda um pouco do seu pé...

Bella: Ele é meu amigo, por isso que a gente se fala tanto. E fora que... *ri*

E: O que?

Bella: Nada, nada. Próxima pergunta, né?

B: Isso. Falando em Jacob, a Prihhh quer saber se você nunca sentiu nada estranho no olhar do Jacob.

E: Claro que senti. Ele sempre fica me dando umas olhadas de rabo de olho, ele pensa que eu não noto. Isso é para me provocar, ainda mais quando ele está com a Bella.

Bella: *ri*

E: Do que você está rindo?

Bella: Nada, nada. Próxima, por favor.

B: A Lariis que saber o que você, Edward, sentiu quando teve seu momento íntimo com _as meninas_?

E: Eu senti _as meninas_ apertando meu pau. *ri* Acho que eu nunca vi a Carrapata ficar com as bochechas nesse tom de vermelho.

Bella: Para de falar da nossa intimidade!

B: Essa leitora sofre do mesmo problema que você, Bella. Alias, será que ela está com as bochechas vermelhas também?

Bella: Se ela não está, eu estou por nós duas. Próxima.

B: A Thaaascs quer saber o qual atrativo da Bella que você mais gosta?

E: Peitos.

B: Ela falou que é da personalidade. Não vale os peitos. _Tão previsível..._

Bella: Ele só tá comigo por causa dos peitos, não ficou óbvio?

E: Eu gosto de tudo nela. O que eu gosto mais acho que é a forma dela de ser carinhosa. Eu acho que sou mais carinhoso que ela *ri*, mas ela nunca deixa de demonstrar.

B: Bella, larga o Edward. Depois vocês se beijam.

Bella: Como você sabe que...

B: Eu sei de tudo. Última pergunta é da Giu. O que você sente quanto toca e canta suas canções?

E: Eu me sinto quase que em outra dimensão. É como se somente a música fizesse sentido e eu esquecesse tudo que está ao meu redor.

B: Por hoje é só! Obrigada pela atenção. Agora vocês podem voltar a se preocupar com o telefonema da Jessica.

Bella: Merda. *voz nervosa*

E: E eu achando que isso ia distrair ela. Valeu, hein?

B: Foi mal! Até a próxima!

E: Tchau.

*desliga*

As perguntas que não foram escolhidas não encacharam ou estragariam o andamento da história.

* * *

**N/A: O dia que muitos esperavam chegou! Todo mundo sabe.**

**E agora, hein? Só semana que vem! **

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "Agora vê se se toca, que eu me toco também" e é o lemon que tanto deixou a Carrapata envergonhada! (até pq acho que ia ter gente querendo me matar se eu só mencionasse isso hahaha)**

**Curiosidade aleatória do capítulo (curti isso): Esse é o dia 21 e o último capítulo que posto com 21 anos. Meu aniversário é na terça-feira, dia 06! Aeaeae (eu adoro fazer aniversário). Eu perguntaria quantos anos vocês têm, mas acho que ninguém vai me responder hahaha. Então perguntarei... Vocês gostam de Friends? Caso sim, quem é seu favorito?**

**Desculpa quem recebeu uma resposta pobrinha no último capítulo. Cheguei de viagem na quarta e corri o máximo para responder todo mundo até quinta! Quem tem conta aqui no FF e deixou e-mail, chequem sua inbox aqui no site! Mandar pelo e-mail me dá um trabalho muito maior. Quem tem problema para comentar logado e está dando erro: comentem deslogado com o mesmo nome do login.**

Letícia**, você disse que não estava conseguindo logar, mas tem mais de uma leitora com esse nome, então não sabia para quem mandar. Qual seu login aqui no site?**

**Então é isso gente! Ah, obrigada para todo mundo que me desejou boa sorte nas provas. Deu certo, passei em todas as matérias do período!**

**Beijos e até sexta!**


	23. Dia 22

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha honey pie/beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 22

Dizer que eu tinha dormido mal seria pouco.

Assim que Edward deu a notícia que todos tinham conhecimento do nosso relacionamento, eu não soube como reagir. Achei que ele só podia estar de brincadeira e que queria me provocar, como era de costume. Só que não, dessa vez era sério.

Questionei a ele o que poderíamos fazer: negar tudo ou simplesmente ignorar? Edward apenas me respondeu que deveríamos dormir e deixar isso tudo para o dia de amanhã, que pensar nisso hoje não traria nenhuma boa solução. Com isso, ele se enroscou em meu corpo e dormiu em apenas alguns segundos.

Quisera eu dormir com essa facilidade. Minha mente parecia não deixar meu corpo relaxar. Toda vez que eu olhava para Edward, lembrava que agora todos sabiam de nosso relacionamento. O que as pessoas já estavam falando? Será que ainda estavam com aquela maldita ideia que eu fui a mulher que separou Edward e Tanya? Ou será que achavam que eu estava em busca de status social? De fama? De dinheiro? Ah, se eles soubessem que essas são as coisas mais difíceis de aceitar para mim.

Jessica, pelo modo que Edward havia reagido ao seu telefonema ontem, não tinha gostado nem um pouco de saber que nós dois estávamos juntos e muito menos da repercussão que isso ia ter. Será que ela tinha inveja ou simplesmente não gostava de ver os outros felizes? Pessoas assim realmente existiam?

Por último, deixei para pensar em algo que me preocupava mais do que todos os anteriores: meu trabalho. Eu sabia que o fato de estar namorando Edward seria considerado altamente não profissional, mas será que era motivo o suficiente para me despedirem? E caso eles o fizessem, o que eu faria da minha vida? Eu sempre me orgulhei de ter conseguido todas minhas coisas com meu dinheiro, de ter um bom espaço na revista... Será que encontrar o amor significava perder todas as outras coisas?

- Você dormiu? – Edward perguntou com uma voz rouca de sono ao meu lado.

- Quase nada. – admiti.

- Não se preocupa. – disse trazendo-me mais para perto de seu corpo e enfiando seu nariz em meu cabelo.

- Não consigo não me preocupar. As coisas não parecem boas e você ainda nem me disse o que acha disso tudo. Eu não consigo simplesmente ignorar o fato de que todos estão me julgando nesse momento.

- Bem-vinda a Hollywood.

- Eu estou falando sério, Edward.

- Eu sei. – ele disse levantando a cabeça e olhando-me nos olhos. – Eu sei também que você está se preocupando demais sem ao menos saber o que está acontecendo lá fora. Se você quer saber o que eu penso, te digo, mas você não vai gostar.

- Como você sabe que eu não vou gostar?

- Porque ontem, quando você me perguntou o que a gente deveria fazer, você me deu duas opções: negar ou ignorar. O que eu quero é assumir isso. Chega de esconder, não temos porque esconder se todo mundo já sabe.

- E meu emprego?

- Tem algo no seu contrato de trabalho dizendo que você não pode se relacionar com famosos?

- Não, mas você não precisa ser um gênio e nem ler isso numa folha de papel para saber que isso foge totalmente do profissionalismo da coisa.

- Bella, tudo é imprevisível. A matéria que você está escrevendo terá, agora, uma repercussão muito maior do que antes. Você não acha que depois disso tudo vão querer saber pela sua boca ou pela minha o que se passou de verdade nesses dias que estivemos juntos? Essa vai ser a oportunidade deles. Quem sabe você não é até mesmo promovida?

- É muito fácil para você ver as coisas por esse lado, não é como se você tivesse algo a perder.

- Desculpa, o quê?

- Você escutou. Não me diga que você acha que eu estou errada.

- Você está. Bella, boa parte do meu sucesso, querendo eu admitir ou não, é por causa da minha imagem. Você acha que se de repente eles deturparem minha imagem de uma forma negativa, as coisas permanecerão as mesmas? Eu estou com um CD no forno, pronto para ser jogado às críticas, fãs que têm a esperança de que eu estejame relacionando com a cantora pop favorita deles. As coisas podem ser difíceis para você, concordo, mas também não pense que será fácil para mim. – ele disse exalando forte e virando-se na cama. – E mesmo com isso tudo, eu quero assumir que nós estamos juntos. Você está com medo só de perder o emprego? Porque, sinceramente, às vezes me parece que você não quer assumir só para não ter que pertencer ao meu mundo.

- Óbvio que não é isso.

- Tem certeza? – indagou levantando da cama e seguindo para o banheiro, deixando-me sozinha.

Aquilo só me deixou mais frustrada. Era óbvio que eu não estava querendo adiar o anúncio do nosso relacionamento para ganhar mais tempo como uma anônima. Nem isso eu era mais, já que parecia que todas as revistas gostavam de citar meu nome ultimamente.

Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado e de água caindo no azulejo. Edward estava tomando banho. Eu saí do quarto e entrei no banheiro, irritada por ele achar que poderia desconfiar de mim e ter encerrado nossa conversa sem ao menos escutar o que eu tinha para dizer.

- Eu só tenho medo do que vai acontecer daqui para frente. Eu não posso perder meu emprego e eu não quero te perder também. – falei sentindo meu coração apertado, a angústia tomando conta de mim.

- Vem cá. – ele falou abrindo a porta do box.

Eu tirei o camisão que cobria meu corpo e coloquei em cima da bancada da pia, em seguida entrando embaixo do jato quente d'água que caía dentro do box. Edward colocou os braços em torno de mim e abraçou-me com força.

- Desculpa. – ele disse.

- Desculpa também. – falei. - A gente assume, se é isso que você quer. Eu não tenho medo do que vão falar de mim, assumindo ou não, eles já estão fofocando mesmo.

- Eu quero assumir, se você quiser também. Não só porque você quer me agradar depois de uma discussão.

- Eu me sinto insegura com isso tudo, Edward. Acho que o melhor seria não falar sobre isso por enquanto.

- Que tal nós termos ideia primeiro do que eles estão falando? Depois vemos qual é a melhor atitude que devemos tomar.

- Ok.

Assim que descemos para tomar o café da manhã, Zaza já estava em casa e assim que nos viu, eu tinha certeza que ela havia lido pelo menos uma notícia sobre nós dois.

- Eles estão falando muito mal de mim? – indaguei com um riso nervoso.

- Eles não sabem do que estão falando, menina. – Zaza disse. – O que aconteceu realmente? Que fotos são aquelas?

- Fotos? – perguntei.

Não fazia ideia do que ela estava falando. Então, de repente, percebi que esse tempo todo que estávamos lidando com o fato que o mundo inteiro sabia do meu romance com Edward, jamais passou pela minha mente como eles haviam descoberto sobre nós.

- Tem fotos de vocês em todas as revistas, abraçados e trocando olhares. Achei que vocês estavam tentando ser discretos com isso tudo. – ela disse.

- Você tem alguma aí? – perguntei.

- Carrapata, para quê você vai ver isso? Tome esse conselho de mim, é melhor não ficar sabendo.

- Eu quero ver o que eles estão especulando. Zaza, você tem?

- Um momento. – ela disse relutante, mas voltando logo em seguida com uma revista em mãos.

- "A traição de Edward Cullen" – li em voz alta a capa da "Gossip".

- Eu não leio esse lixo, mas foi a primeira que vi nas bancas e acabei ficando curiosa sobre o que esses imbecis estavam falando dos meus queridos.

- Besteira, como sempre. – Edward disse sentando-se à mesa. – Não lê isso, Carrapata. Vamos comer em paz.

- São as fotos de ontem à noite. Quando nós estávamos na pista de dança. Você chegou e colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura e eu virei o rosto para falar com você. Parece que nós vamos nos beijar. Foi daqui que eles tiraram essa conclusão. – falei mostrando as fotos para Edward.

- Eu imaginei que fosse algo do tipo quando Jessica ligou ontem à noite, mas não precisa ficar lendo essas besteiras. Tudo que eles escreveram aí é provavelmente algo sensacionalista para vender revista.

- "Edward Cullen realmente é um sucesso entre as mulheres. O cantor de 23 anos não conseguiu se conter na festa de lançamento do CD "Joey Daddy In Da House", de Joey Gee, 22 anos, e quando estava na pista de dança colocou seus braços possessivamente ao redor da jornalista Isabella Swan, 26 anos. Boatos já corriam há alguns dias que o astro havia terminado seu relacionamento com a cantora Tanya Denali, 18 anos, para ficar com a morena, mas tudo só foi confirmado após essas fotos. Será que Edward não aguentou o fato de Tanya querer permanecer virgem até o casamento? Ou será que Edward Cullen queria, na verdade, uma mulher mais madura?"

- Carrapata, é sério. Larga isso. – ele disse puxando a revista de minha mão.

- Por que eles têm que criar algo totalmente fora da realidade? – questionei perplexa com tudo que haviam escrito.

- Porque é isso que vende. Vamos tomar o café da manhã e depois conversamos sobre isso, ok?

Cedendo ao seu pedido, sentei-me na cadeira e coloquei um prato com apenas uma torrada, não tendo apetite algum. Edward observava-me a cada mordida que dava, provavelmente percebendo toda tensão que irradiava de meu corpo.

Zaza também estava quieta, mas eu sentia que ela queria falar alguma coisa, só era questão de ter oportunidade de ficar a sós comigo.

Quando terminei minha comida, pedi licença da mesa e subi para o meu quarto, com o intuito de pegar meu notebook. Eu não sei o que se passava comigo, mas era como se eu quisesse ler cada palavra que estavam falando de mim.

Num dia qualquer, a primeira coisa que eu faria seria entrar no meu e-mail, mas hoje, peguei-me digitando meu nome e de Edward no _google_. As notícias eram tantas, que não sabia qual clicar primeiro.

Os_ headlines _eram tão fictícios, que por um momento questionei-me se esses jornalistas achavam que estavam escrevendo um roteiro de uma novela mexicana, adicionando sempre que podiam uma pitada de drama.

"Dividido entre duas mulheres", "Isabella Swan: a jornalista que acabou com um conto de fadas" e "O novo _Drangeline?_" eram algumas das notícias que apareciam. Cliquei na última e li o corpo da matéria.

"_Há alguns anos, os fãs de Drad Pytt e Rachel Aniston foram pegos de surpresa ao lerem que seus artistas favoritos haviam assinado o divórcio e que o belo astro hollywoodiano já estava em outra. Angeline Belle, com quem havia contracenado no filme Sr. & Sra. Jones, era a nova mulher de sua vida. _

_Hoje, a história acontece mais uma vez em Hollywood. Edward Cullen, um dos maiores fenômenos musicais dos últimos anos, mantinha um relacionamento com a cantora pop queridinha da América, Tanya Denali, mas com a chegada da jornalista Bella Swan em sua casa para escrever a matéria Celebridade do Mês, pertencente à revista 'Crepúsculo', tudo foi por água abaixo. Ontem à noite, na festa de lançamento do CD de Joey Gee, "Joey Daddy in Da House", o casal não conseguiu esconder sua paixão e foram pegos por fotógrafos trocando abraços e palavras de amor._

'_Eles não conseguiam parar de se tocar e trocar beijos. Todo mundo consegue ver o quão apaixonado eles estão. Tanya definitivamente não tem mais chances com o cantor' contou uma das garçonetes que estava na festa._

_Como as coisas vão se resolver, nós não sabemos. O escândalo Drangeline foi grande, mas com o passar do tempo o casal conseguiu ganhar a simpatia do público. Será que Beward, conseguirá o mesmo?_

_Fiquem ligados em nosso site. Estamos sempre com alguma notícia fresquinha para vocês."_

Ótimo. Agora aparentemente nos chamamos Beward e estávamos sendo comparados à Drangeline.

Em seguida, entrei no fórum de um site de fã de Edward – o qual havia me cadastrado antes mesmo de começar a viver com ele. O tópico que estava no topo, com várias postagens e visualizações, continha o meu nome.

**Postado por EdwardIsMine às 02:04am.**

_Vocês viram os boatos que Edward traiu Tanya com a jornalista que está com ele? Eu sinceramente nunca gostei muito de Tanya e devo admitir que fiquei até feliz com a notícia que o relacionamento dos dois não deu certo, mas agora ele arruma logo outra? Esse sinceramente não é o Edward que eu conheço. Espero que seja tudo mentira._

**Postado por TanyaRocks às 02:06am.**

_Olá, ErdwardIsMine. Como você pode ficar feliz com o término de um relacionamento de alguém? Tanya e Edward eram P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O-S juntos. Só sendo cego para não perceber isso. E quem você acha que ia ser a melhor namorada para ele? Você? Acorda! Edward fez uma besteira. Aposto que tudo isso é porque Tanya pretende se manter pura até o dia do casamento. A jornalistazinha deve ter sido fácil e dormido com ele na primeira noite._

**Postado por Iamazing às 02:07am.**

_Ai gente, deixa ele fazer o que quer da vida dele. E ele nem deve ter traído a Tanya, ele sempre negou o relacionamento._

**Postado por MaryCullen às 02:07am.**

_Eu não me importo que ele esteja namorando outra pessoa, mas essa mulher não parece ser a melhor para ele. Fora que ela tem VINTE E SEIS ANOS. Bem mais velha que ele, fala sério! Deviam acusar ela de pedofilia rs._

**Postado por EdwardIsMine às 02:08am.**

_TanyaRocks, você que tem que acordar. Acha mesmo que Tanya ainda é virgem? Idiota!_

Lendo o que essas meninas falavam me dava vontade de rir e ao mesmo tempo de chorar. Elas falavam como se tivessem tanta certeza do que se passava com Edward, quando na verdade não faziam nem ideia.

- O que você está fazendo? – Edward perguntou.

- Nada. - falei fechando o notebook imediatamente.

- Se fosse qualquer dia eu brincaria perguntando se você estava vendo alguma pornografia, mas eu suspeito muito bem o que você estava fazendo. – ele disse sentando do meu lado e abrindo a tela do computador.

- Eu não consigo me controlar.

- Você está em site de fãs? Carrapata...

- Elas me odeiam. – falei segurando o choro.

- Para de bobeira, Carrapata. Elas não fazem ideia do que estão falando, infelizmente tudo que elas ouviram sobre isso vem das revistas. Olha essa aqui. Ela disse que você é muito bonita e que nós dois parecíamos felizes nas fotos que saíram. – ele disse apontando para uma postagem.

- Um em um milhão. – resmunguei.

- Quando a gente esclarecer isso, tenho certeza que as coisas vão mudar.

- Queria ter um terço do seu otimismo.

Edward ficou o tempo todo tentando me assegurar de que as coisas ficariam melhores, mas infelizmente as palavras dele não pareciam ser o suficiente para cessar a angústia que crescia a cada momento em meu peito.

Ele sugeriu, então, que eu ligasse para o meu chefe na revista e procurasse saber como estava a situação para o meu lado, antes que começasse a pirar de tanta paranoia. Segui seu conselho, mas assim que liguei meu celular, diversas mensagens surgiram em seu visor.

**Que fotos são aquelas? ~Ang**

**Já vazaram as fotos. Quando sai o sextape? ~ Jake**

**Brincadeira. Tá tudo bem? Sei que eles estão criando vários boatos. Me liga. ~ Jake**

**Isabella, Alec deseja ter uma reunião com você assim que a matéria de Edward acabar. ~ Jeff**

**Como eu sei que você é um pouco paranoica, não se preocupe antes da hora. ~ Jeff**

**Juro que é a última mensagem. É verdade? Vocês estão juntos mesmo? ~Jeff**

- Ele vai me despedir! – falei mostrando a mensagem para Edward em que Jeff. Meu superior, contava que Alec queria conversar comigo.

- Para de sofrer por antecipação, Carrapata! Fora que a ideia dessa matéria é sua, eles não podem te mandar embora e continuarem fazendo algo que foi criado por você.

- Eles podem parar por completo com a matéria e me colocar na rua.

- Por que você tem que sempre pensar na pior hipótese?

- Porque se isso acontecer, eu já fico mais preparada. – disse suspirando.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Carrapata. – falou dando um beijo em minha testa. – Não vamos criar problema onde não tem.

- Não consigo evitar.

- Consegue sim, vamos ficar aqui abraçadinhos.

- Não consigo me distrair.

- Claro que consegue. Vamos lá, me conta aí a estória desse seriado que você tanto gosta.

- _Friends_?

- Isso. Me conta, quem é aquele Chandler? – indagou.

- É o marido da Monica, mas calma, eles só ficam juntos mesmo na quinta temporada.

A tática de Edward para me distrair havia dado certo. Eu me empolguei tanto contando cada temporada do seriado que quando estava chegando ao final, Zafrina bateu na porta nos chamando para o almoço.

Eu me sentia mais tranquila, porém, quando o interfone tocou logo após o almoço, toda minha calmaria foi por água abaixo. Jessica entrou na casa com um olhar que se matasse, eu já estaria até enterrada.

A assessora pediu para conversar com Edward e eles seguiram para a sala. Em momento algum ela fez questão de reconhecer verbalmente a mim ou até mesmo Zafrina.

- Vai encher a cabeça do meu menino. – Zafrina bufou ao meu lado quando terminamos de levar todas as louças para a cozinha. – Eu não gosto dessa mulher, já cansei de falar.

- É capaz de nem ela gostar de si mesma.

- Como você está, menina? – Zaza perguntou passando a mão pela minha.

- Estou com medo da repercussão que isso tudo pode ter. E tem um lado meu que queria que as pessoas gostassem de mim. Eu nunca fiz nada de ruim, por que eles têm que me julgar por algo que nem verdade é?

- Isso acontece não só nesse mundo da fama, Bella. Quantas vezes uma pessoa qualquer não é julgada de maneira errada? Ou então quanta gente não fala mal de um amigo pelas costas? A diferença é que você pode ler tudo que pensam erroneamente de você nas capas da revista. Isso tudo passa.

- Eu só estou com um mau pressentimento, Zaza. Eu sei que pode ser coisa da minha cabeça, eu tenho a tendência de às vezes ser um pouco paranoica e até mesmo exagerada, mas sabe quando você sente que tudo estava bom demais? Parece que algo errado está apenas aguardando para acontecer.

- Eu chamaria isso de pessimismo. – ela disse dando uma risada. – Não deixe que essas coisas ruins tomem conta da sua mente. Siga meu conselho, eu já vivi mais do que você, menina.

- Edward quer assumir que a gente está namorando. – contei.

- E precisa?

- Aparentemente sim. Acho que ele quer contar a verdade e como tudo aconteceu. – disse suspirando.

- E qual o problema, menina? Não é isso que toda mulher sonha? Um homem que tenha orgulho de estar com ela?

- Eu queria que fosse só nosso. Tenho medo da repercussão disso tudo.

- Criança, seja sincera consigo mesma. Isso tudo está tendo uma repercussão imensa já e eles nem ouviram o seu lado, que é a verdade. Alguma outra coisa deve estar te preocupando. – ela falou passando as mãos pelas minhas costas e naquele exato momento, eu me senti como uma criança medrosa recebendo apoio de sua avó.

- E se ele achar que não vale a pena?

-Menina, não se preocupe com isso. Por que você não diz para ele que está com medo disso?

- Não adianta, Zaza. Edward vai dizer que eu sou louca ou qualquer coisa assim. E se as pessoas continuarem a não gostar de mim mesmo depois que nós contarmos a verdade? Se a carreira do Edward decair? Será que ele vai me culpar por tudo isso?

- Meu amor, escute o que eu digo. Não se preocupe com coisas que não aconteceram. Por que jovens tem essas manias, meu Deus? Eu quando tinha sua idade também era assim, tudo eu queria criar um problema. Às vezes nós temos que aceitar que as coisas dão certo e permanecem assim.

- Eu tenho me sentido tão insegura.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Acho que estou um pouco emocional porque todo dia que eu acordo eu penso "eu só tenho mais x dias com Edward".

- E você acha mesmo que Edward vai te deixar em paz quando você não estiver morando aqui? Eu conheço esse menino há mais de 20 anos e posso te garantir que mais insistente do que ele não tem. Lembro que chegava a noite, ele tinha 4 anos só, Esme tinha falado para ele escovar os dentes e ele vinha na cozinha pedir biscoito para mim logo depois. Eu negava, negava, mas era em vão. O danado sempre saía da cozinha com um biscoito na mão.

- Eu vi o vídeo do aniversário dele de 3 anos ontem. Ele era a criança mais linda do mundo.

- Ele era uma criança linda. Hoje é um homem lindo. Aposto que um dia fará lindos bebês. – ela disse me dando uma piscadela.

- Não tão cedo. Bebês só daqui muito tempo.

- Viu como você querendo ou tem um lado otimista que imagina um futuro com ele? Em momento algum eu falei que ele faria bebês com você, mas sua mente automaticamente pensou nisso. Quando tem que dar certo, menina, não há o que separe.

- Olha você, vindo cheia de truques para cima de mim! – falei fingindo estar perplexa, mas ao ver o sorriso que ela me deu, não pude deixar de retribuir. – Obrigada, Zaza.

- De nada, menina.

- Eu vou lá em cima fazer umas ligações, meus amigos estão um pouco curiosos com tudo isso que está acontecendo e eu vou explicar para eles o que aconteceu. Aproveitar que Edward está ocupado.

- Vai lá.

Eu segui para o segundo andar e, distraída, sem querer bati o pé em uma cadeira da mesa de jantar.

- Merda! – exclamei abaixando para segurar meu dedinho e inspecionar qual dano havia causado no local.

Agachada no chão, ouvi a voz de Jessica e Edward vindo da sala.

- Escuta o que eu estou te dizendo, Edward. Isso que você está querendo fazer é suicídio. Ninguém gosta dessa menina. Fora que é jogar uma ótima carreira na privada. Você quer assumir um relacionamento que tem prazo de validade.

- Jessica, chega de falar disso...

- Só pensa um pouco melhor. Eu adiei os dois programas que você tinha que ir amanhã e depois de amanhã. Eles vão te perguntar com certeza se isso é verdade e tudo que eu te peço é que negue.

- Eu não vou negar algo que é verdade.

- Meu Deus, Edward! Você não vê que isso tudo vai acabar em 8 dias? Você esqueceu que essa mulher passa um mês vivendo de casa em casa? O que você vai fazer, viver junto com ela na casa de outras pessoas? Ou melhor, vai falar para ela largar o trabalho e ir viver com você? Porque se é isso que você pretende fazer, pode ter certeza que vão chamar Isabella de meretriz para baixo.

- Tenha respeito ao falar dela. – Edward disse de forma ríspida.

- Eu estou apenas sendo sincera. Você sabe que não é de hoje que trabalho nesse meio e eu tenho experiência. Edward, o que você tinha que fazer agora era dizer que isso tudo foi um erro, que você não tem nada com Isabella e dizer que está com Tanya.

- Jessica...

- Me escuta, é a melhor coisa que você vai fazer pensando na sua carreira. Chegar aqui não é tudo que você sempre sonhou? Não deixe o sucesso escapar de suas mãos, Edward. Tanya é a melhor saída. Você não precisa namorá-la de fato, só iludir os outros com isso.

- Jessica, isso não é algo que eu faria.

- Mas em uma situação arriscada dessa, Edward, é o que você tem que fazer se quer realmente pertencer a esse mundo. Isso não é nada perto do que muita gente já teve que fazer pra sobreviver aqui. Pensa nisso. É tudo que eu te peço. Se você...

- Ok. – o ouvi dizer. Meu corpo ficou arrepiado subitamente. Não conseguia acreditar que Edward havia topado pensar em uma proposta dessas.

- Você vai pensar? É o melhor que pode acontecer, Edward. Escuta o que eu digo para você, eu sempre quero seu bem.

- Podemos encerrar essa reunião?

- Sim. Os programas foram remarcados, você tem esses dois dias para pensar. Lembre-se disso.

- Não irei esquecer. – ele disse.

Sabendo que a conversa dos dois havia encerrado, levantei do chão e fui correndo para o andar de cima. Quando entrei em nosso quarto, meu coração estava disparado e minhas pernas bambas. Edward não seria capaz de aceitar uma coisa dessas. Eu queria muito acreditar nisso. _Meu_ Edward não faria isso, não se venderia.

Como se o tempo houvesse parado e eu tivesse ficado perdida em pensamentos, fui subitamente despertada de meus devaneios por Edward, que entrou no quarto com um olhar curioso.

- Estava te procurando. – ele disse. – Zaza falou que você ia ligar para uns amigos. Já ligou?

- Não, esqueci. O que Jessica queria? – questionei.

- Ela remarcou uns programas de televisão que eu tinha para fazer. Teremos uns dias livres só para nós. – ele falou colocando os braços ao meu redor e dando um beijo em meu pescoço.

- Só isso? Ela precisava vir até aqui se era só isso que ela queria?

- Ah, ela queria saber também qual era a origem das fotos e tudo mais.

- E o que você disse?

- Que nós estamos juntos.

- Edward!

- O que você queria que eu falasse, Bella? – perguntou exalando com força. – Fora que ela nem pareceu surpreendida com o que eu disse. Jessica já sabia que nós estávamos juntos, tenho certeza.

- Ela podia saber, mas nunca ouviu isso da nossa boca. Ela não gosta de mim, Edward.

- Mas eu gosto de você.

- Foi só isso que ela disse? – indaguei mais uma vez.

- Sim. – disse com firmeza.

Por que diabos ele não queria me contar que Jessica havia sugerido que ele desmentisse tudo e juntasse-se à Tanya? Eu estava lá e escutei, não poderia ser loucura da minha cabeça.

- Sua testa vai congelar desse jeito. – ele falou passando a mão sobre meu cenho franzido. – O que te preocupa tanto, Carrapata?

- Bobagens. Ao menos é o que eu espero. – disse colocando meus braços ao redor dele e torcendo para que tudo não passasse de uma insegurança boba minha.

- Que tal se nós formos almoçar fora hoje? – questionou.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas você não acha que tudo que a gente não precisa no momento é chamar mais atenção?

- Eu tenho uma amiga que é chef e dona de um restaurante não muito longe daqui. Tenho certeza que se eu pedir para ela preparar algo discreto para nós lá, não vamos chamar atenção de paparazzi algum.

- Não sei.

- Vamos lá, Carrapata.

- Se você acha que vamos passar imperceptíveis, tudo bem.

- Ótimo. – disse dando um beijo em meus lábios.

Puxou-me para cama com ele e eu deixei que meu corpo moldasse-se ao dele, não querendo que nada nos separasse. Ele apertou uns botões no controle e a tela de projeção desceu do teto. O canal que estava, coincidentemente passava uma matéria sobre nós.

- Polêmica em Los Angeles! Será que o famoso cantor Edward Cullen havia traído Tanya Denali com a bela jornalista Isabella Swan? Mais detalhes sobre esse triângulo amoroso após os intervalos! – dizia o apresentador.

Edward prontamente mudou de canal, bufando ao meu lado e praticamente me fuzilando com os olhos quando eu puxei o controle de sua mão e voltei para o canal que estava fofocando sobre nós.

- Me devolve o controle, Carrapata! – ele disse tentando puxar o controle de minha mão.

- Não, eu quero ver.

- Ver o quê? Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que tudo que eles vão falar é mentira. Aceita que eles vão ficar criando boatos e vendendo essas mentiras até o pessoal cansar e procurar algo novo, Carrapata. Você trabalha numa revista, sabe como essas coisas funcionam.

- Saber como funciona é totalmente diferente de sentir na pele. – falei ainda negando-me a devolver o controle para ele.

- Me dá o controle, Carrapata. Isso é masoquismo.

- Talvez eu seja masoquista. – falei e ao invés de fazer uma piadinha, Edward levantou da cama e foi direto para o banheiro.

Não sei se a intenção dele era fazer com que eu me sentisse mal e desligasse o projetor, mas foi exatamente isso que fiz. Fiquei sentada esperando que ele retornasse, mas nada de ele aparecer. Não sabia se deveria deixá-lo sozinho ou se ele queria que eu corresse atrás dele, então esperei mais 3 minutos. Com uma unha completamente roída e o coração apertado de medo que ele pudesse estar repensando nosso relacionamento, saí do quarto e entrei no banheiro.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei vendo que ele estava acendendo uma vela e colocando ao lado da banheira que estava cheia de espuma.

- Se você não relaxar, eu vou enlouquecer. – ele disse. – Estar desse lado do jogo é novo para você, mas eu tenho feito de tudo para não deixar isso te consumir e parece que tudo que você quer é tornar a situação pior do que já está.

- Desculpa. – foi a única coisa que consegui falar, antes de virar-me para sair do banheiro.

- Onde você está indo? – ele questionou.

- Pro meu quarto. – falei olhando para ele.

- Isso é para você. – ele falou apontando para a banheira.

- Para mim?

- Sim. Alice diz que tomar banho de banheira relaxa e eu sei que era pra ser essas velas cheias de viadagem que soltam cheiro de lavanda ou qualquer porcaria que seja, mas foi a única vela que eu achei. Parece vela que acendem pra morto em igreja, né? Merda. Pode apagar. – ele falou assoprando a chama da vela.

- Você preparou um banho para mim? – perguntei um pouco sentimental com o gesto.

- É. Você não vai chorar, né? – ele perguntou assustado. – Eu só taquei um pouco disso e liguei a torneira, nem foi nada demais.

- Obrigada. – falei colocando meus braços ao redor dele.

- De nada. Que tal você tomar banho enquanto eu ligo para aquela conhecida minha e vejo se ela pode reservar uma mesa para nós dois?

- Não. – protestei ainda o abraçando.

- Você não quer mais almoçar fora?

- Não é isso. Eu quero que você tome banho comigo.

Ele ficou comigo em seus braços até que a água ao nosso redor enrugasse nossos corpos e tornasse-se congelante demais para que aguentássemos permanecer lá por mais tempo.

Após o banho eu estava de fato sentindo-me mais relaxada e tentando criar menos problemas em minha mente. Edward deveria realmente estar sentindo que eu estava um pouco insegura com tudo que estava acontecendo nas últimas horas, já que não saiu do meu lado para nada.

Nós deitamos na cama, assistindo um canal que ele escolheu, e assim permanecemos até o horário que Edward havia marcado o jantar no restaurante de sua amiga.

- Felix já está nos aguardando lá embaixo. – falou trajando uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa verde musgo.

- A gente está combinando. – falei sorrindo e vendo que estávamos com cores semelhantes.

- Sua blusa é mais verde que a minha. A minha é verde cocô de criança. A sua é verde grama.

- Isso se chama verde musgo. – falei tocando na camisa dele.

- Verde musgo, verde cocô, verde vômito da menina do "O exorcista"... Você entendeu o que eu quis falar.

- Entendi. – disse dando uma risada.

Quando descemos para a garagem, a expressão na face de Felix nos deixava claro que alguma coisa estava errada.

- O que houve? – Edward questionou.

- Paparazzi. Eles estão lá fora. – Felix disse.

- Sério? – Edward questionou estupefato.

- Sim. São no mínimo cinco. Um deles está no carro. Se nós sairmos, eles vão tentar seguir a gente.

- Merda. – Edward disse passando as mãos pelo rosto em um sinal de frustração. – Vamos assim mesmo.

- Não é a melhor coisa a se fazer, Edward. – falei achando que aquilo realmente não era uma boa ideia.

- Os vidros do carro são escuros, eles não vão conseguir ver a gente direito e tenho certeza que assim que chegarmos ao restaurante teremos total privacidade. Eu não quero que eles me impeçam de viver minha vida.

Como Felix havia previsto, um dos paparazzi que estava de carro realmente veio atrás de nós. Se já não bastasse todas as perguntas idiotas que eles fizeram quando estávamos deixando a casa, ainda tínhamos que aguentar isso. Eles não eram idiotas e sabiam muito bem que eu e Edward estávamos dentro do carro. Não tínhamos nem como despistá-los. Eu não gostava nem um pouco disso.

- Você quer voltar pra casa? – Edward perguntou quando estávamos quase chegando ao restaurante.

- Agora você pergunta isso? Nós já estamos chegando, não é?

- Sim, mas eu posso pedir a comida e levar para casa. Você parece apavorada. Não quero te forçar a ficar sentada num lugar que provavelmente você vai ficar olhando para a janela vendo se alguém está atrás de nós, como você está fazendo agora.

- Eu estou olhando porque de fato tem alguém nos perseguindo.

- Eu sei. Você quer voltar para casa?

- Quero. – admiti.

- Ok. Felix, tem como você chegar lá e falar com Leah que eu quero o de sempre para a viagem? Ela sabe o que é. Pede uma porção para dois e pode escolher o que você quer para você.

Felix estacionou o carro numa vaga que era própria para funcionários do restaurante, onde os paparazzi não tinham acesso. Edward e eu permanecemos no carro e meus olhos curiosos não saiam do retrovisor, sempre atentos e com medo que alguém pudesse se aproximar.

Felix demorou um pouco mais de 30 minutos para retornar com nossa comida e assim que pôs as sacolas no banco de passageiros, nós estávamos fora do local e à caminho de casa.

Assim que foi possível avistar o portão da casa, também conseguimos ver os flashes das câmeras dos paparazzi vindo em nossa direção.

- Então é verdade? Vocês estão realmente juntos?

- Como Tanya fica nessa história toda?

- Você sempre gostou de mulheres mais velhas, Edward?

- Você pretende falar publicamente sobre o relacionamento?

O carro já estava parado dentro da garagem, mas era como se as vozes dos paparazzi ainda ecoassem em minha cabeça. Agora mesmo que eles não nos dariam sossego.

Edward parou na cozinha somente para pegar uns talheres e em seguida fomos para nosso quarto.

- Prefere comer na cama ou na varanda?

- Na cama! – falei sentando-me no colchão.

Ele abriu o pote de isopor e minha boca automaticamente encheu-se de saliva ao sentir o cheirinho da comida.

- É macarrão aos quatro queijos. Parece deveras simples, mas é o melhor macarrão que eu comi na minha vida. E olha que eu já comi muita massa nessa vida. Leah prepara não só a massa como também os queijos.

- Sendo bom ou não, só pelo cheiro já estou salivando. Tenho altas expectativas.

- Vamos comer? – perguntou dando-me um garfo.

- Nós vamos dividir um prato? Você não pediu dois? Está querendo dar uma de "A dama e o vagabundo"?

- Eles eram dois cachorros, correto? – indagou e eu assenti indicando que sim. – Então nós podemos fazer uma alteração no nome para "A carrapata e o cachorro", mas eu não me incomodo de, assim como eles, acabar ganhando um beijo por acidente.

Quando o último pedaço do macarrão estava no prato, Edward colocou um lado do espaguete em sua boca e enfiou o outro na minha, mas infelizmente a brincadeirinha não dava certo porque eu começava a rir e o macarrão caia da minha boca. Na segunda tentativa ele desistiu, comeu o macarrão e depois me atacou com beijos.

- Com sono? – questionou depois que eu bocejei pela milésima vez.

- Aham. Dormi mal.

- Vamos trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes, então.

Prontos para dormir, nos deitamos na cama, cara-a-cara. Minha perna foi para cima de seu quadril e seus braços protetoramente ao meu redor.

- Boa noite, Carrapata. – ele disse dando um beijo em meus lábios e eu respondi com uma urgência maior do que ele esperava.

Minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo e minha língua fez contato com a sua, sentindo seu gosto. Meus lábios não contentes beijaram também seu pescoço, chupando sua pele, lambendo cada centímetro que podiam alcançar.

- Achei que você estava com sono. – ele falou com um tom de riso. – Não que eu esteja reclamando.

- Eu quero você mais do que dormir. – disse colocando a mão dentro de sua cueca e acariciando seu ainda flácido membro.

Ele respondeu-me segurando minha face em suas mãos e beijando-me suavemente. Puxei sua cueca e ele levantou os quadris facilitando meu trabalho.

- Tira a camisa. – ele pediu e eu prontamente atendi.

Edward beijou meu pescoço e em seguida tomou um de meus mamilos em sua boca. Minha mão continuava a acariciar seu membro até o momento em que o senti rígido em minha palma.

Não querendo aguardar nem mais um segundo, o levei em direção a meu sexo para que me preenchesse. Quando ele estava dentro de mim e nossos olhares se cruzaram, aparentemente pensamos a mesma coisa.

- Camisinha. – falamos ao mesmo tempo e eu levantei de cima dele.

- Meeeerda. – ele disse. – Tão bom.

- Esqueci completamente. – falei abrindo a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira. Quando olhei para Edward ele tinha os olhos cerrados. – Tá tudo bem?

- Eu nunca tinha entrado sem camisinha. Nunca. Tudo é mais molhado, mais quente... melhor.

- Em breve. – falei dando um beijo em seus lábios e abrindo a camisinha para colocar em seu membro logo em seguida. – Por enquanto tem que ser assim.

- Eu sei. – ele disse passando a mão pela minha face. – Deita na cama.

Assim que me deitei, Edward ficou entre minhas pernas, penetrando-me vagarosamente. Seus movimentos eram calmos e uma contradição a toda pressa que eu demonstrei antes.

Ele beijou minha testa, as maçãs de meu rosto e por fim meus lábios. Meu nome saia de sua boca e a proximidade de nossos corpos não parecia ser o suficiente para mim. Meus braços abraçaram seu torço e eu enfiei meu rosto no espaço entre seu ombro e pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro.

- Não se preocupa. – ele disse trazendo meu rosto para frente do seu e beijando meus lábios docemente. – Eu sou apenas seu.

Ele aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas e meus olhos não conseguiam deixar os dele. Eu gemia involuntariamente pelo prazer que ele me proporcionava e quando não mais aguentei, um orgasmo tomou conta de meu corpo. Palavras das quais não tinha controle eram emitidas por minha boca.

Se ele não houvesse silenciado meu grito com seus lábios, somente uma frase estaria ecoando pelo quarto: _eu te amo_.

* * *

**N/A: Demorei, mas apareci.**

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "A estrada para o inferno é pavimentada de boas intenções", é um trecho da conversa do Edward com a Jessica.**

**Hoje vou falar pouco! Até a próxima sexta (se tudo der certo porque só tenho 6 páginas escritas do próximo capítulo)**

**Beijos!**


	24. Dia 23

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha honey pie/beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 23

Eu escutava alguém cochichando e tentava continuar dormindo, mas era em vão, já que havia despertado graças a voz de meu namorado ao meu lado.

- Vou falar com ela. Acho que vai topar sim. É claro que eu quero te ver. Tá bom. Também. Eu também te amo. – escutei Edward falar e meu coração começou a ficar disparado. _Com quem diabos ele estava falando?_

- Quem era? – indaguei virando-me para ele e ainda um pouco grogue de sono.

- Ah, você já acordou? Achei que você estava dormindo, não foi minha intenção te acordar. – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Com quem você estava falando?

- Minha mãe. Ela quer que a gente vá almoçar com ela e disse que não aceita desculpas esfarrapadas.

- Ah... – falei me sentindo uma tola por ter desconfiado, mesmo que por apenas alguns segundos, que Edward poderia estar falando com uma mulher qualquer.

- Tá tudo bem, Carrapata? – questionou dando um beijo em minha bochecha.

_Não. Eu me sinto insegura e paranoica. Quero saber por que você nunca tocou no assunto sobre o que vai acontecer __conosco__depois que eu tiver que ir embora dessa casa em uma semana. Por que você não me contou sobre a proposta que Jessica fez envolvendo Tanya? Por que você lida com tudo isso melhor do que eu?_

- Tá tudo bem sim. Acho que só estou meio zonza de sono. – falei com um sorriso amarelo.

- Posso mandar uma mensagem para minha mãe confirmando minha presença?

- Claro.

- Está tudo bem mesmo? Você sabe que qualquer coisa pode falar comigo, né?

- Eu sei. – respondi dando um selinho em seus lábios. – Pode falar para Esme que será um prazer almoçar com ela.

- Ok. – disse com entusiasmo pegando o celular.

Levantei-me da cama e segui até o banheiro. Escovei os dentes e fiquei ali parada, perdida em pensamentos. Eu deveria conversar com Edward sobre minhas inseguranças, mas tinha medo. Minha vulnerabilidade estava me ganhando.

- Pensando tanto em quê? – ele questionou colocando os braços em torno da minha cintura.

- Na gente...

- Hmmm... – murmurou passando o nariz pelo meu pescoço. – Me conta.

- Eu... Eu... – comecei a falar, mas parecia mais estar balbuciando do que qualquer outra coisa.

- O que houve, Carrapata? – perguntou virando-me em seus braços.

- Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém. – admiti colocando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o abraçando com força, de modo que ele não pudesse fugir nem que quisesse.

- Também não. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Nunca. Só por você.

Relaxei em seus braços. Embora eu temesse o futuro, seria uma louca se achasse que Edward estava fingindo esse tempo todo o que sentia por mim. Palavras de amor eu já ouvi tanto nessa vida, mas era agora, com ele, que me sentia realmente amada.

- Vamos descer? Temos que tomar o café da manhã e vou avisar a vovó que não vamos almoçar aqui. Seria bom irmos para lá logo após o café.

Quando chegamos no primeiro andar Zaza ainda estava preparando as coisas do café na cozinha. Ela cantarolava a canção do rádio e não nos viu chegando.

- Já sei quem eu vou chamar para um dueto. – Edward falou parando ao lado dela e eu aproveitei para sentar-me na cadeira que ficava na bancada.

- Vocês querem me matar? – Zafrina indagou colocando a mão no peito.

- De forma alguma! – Edward disse a pegando pela mão. – O que acha de ser minha _backing vocal_ na próxima turnê, vovó?

- Menino, pare de brincar comigo!

- Estou falando sério! Imagina a senhora cheia de roupa brilhante cantando animada para um grande público? Sempre achei que você tinha potencial para ser uma _superstar_! – falou rindo.

- A gente cria com carinho e ele faz essas coisas... – Zafrina disse balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Pare de besteira e seja útil me ajudando a levar isso aqui para a mesa.

- Ok. Vamos lá. – ele concordou pegando uma cesta de pães e uma garrafa térmica com café.

Os dois saíram da cozinha com as mãos ocupadas, mas notei que a jarra de suco de laranja ainda estava ao lado da pia. Resolvi ajudar e saí da cadeira que estava sentada, porém assim que meus pés descalços tocaram o piso gelado, uma nova música começou no rádio e fui atraída pela sua melodia envolvente e a voz doce da cantora. Eu não fazia ideia de que canção era aquela, mas quando percebi do que sua letra falava, identifiquei-me na mesma hora.

"_Darling, hold me, (Querido, me abrace)__  
__Hold me, hold me, (me abrace, me abrace)__  
__And never (e nunca),__  
__Never (nunca),__  
__Never (nunca),__  
__Let me go (me abandone)"_

Meus olhos involuntariamente começaram a ficar marejados e eu tentei me recompor quando ouvi os passos de alguém se aproximando da cozinha.

- Falta o suco. – Edward disse pegando a jarra e parando quando observou meu rosto. – O que foi?

- Nada. – falei virando-me. – Já volto.

- Bella, o que está... – ele começou a falar, mas desistiu quando eu saí do cômodo e fui em direção à escada.

Doce foi minha ilusão ao pensar que ele não viria atrás de mim.

- Por que você está estranha? – questionou subindo a escada, praticamente colado em mim.

- Não sei!

- É por causa dos paparazzi? Do que as revistas estão falando?

- Não. Talvez.

- É TPM?

- Você sempre acha que... – comecei a reclamar, mas parando para pensar fiz minhas contas e desta vez, finalmente, Edward havia acertado. Ótimo, vou ter que ficar sem ele e ainda por cima menstruada. – Dessa vez você acertou.

- Sério? – ele perguntou aparentando satisfação com sua conclusão.

- É. Merda. – resmunguei.

- Tudo bem, Carrapata. – ele falou colocando os braços ao meu redor e virando-me, ainda na escada. O fato de eu estar dois degraus acima me deixava na mesma altura que ele. – Eu convivi com Alice adolescente na TPM. Ela era cruel. Bem cruel.

- Eu posso imaginar. – falei dando uma risada.

- Eu não quero te ver assim chateada, ok? Eu sei que você não tem controle sobre seus hormônios, mas você está tão estranha, distante. As coisas não aconteceram do jeito que a gente planejou, porém eu tenho certeza que daqui a pouco os paparazzi vão arrumar outra história para vender. TPM ou não, sei que isso também é uma preocupação para você.

- Ok.

- O que você vai fazer lá em cima?

- Pegar meu celular.

- Ah, tudo bem. – ele disse tirando os braços que estavam em volta de mim. – Eu estou lá embaixo com Zaza comendo, ok? Não demora.

- Tá bom. – falei dando um beijo em seus lábios.

Entrei em nosso quarto e peguei meu celular que estava dentro de uma bolsa jogada em cima da cadeira. Procurei um nome em minha lista de contatos e apertei o botão verde no visor.

- Num mundo ideal essa ligação seria para me chamar para participar de um _ménage_, mas como eu te conheço, aposto que é porque você está surtando. Certo?

- Um pouco. Sim.

- O que houve?

- Ah, Jake, estou me sentindo que nem uma babaca. Estava tudo bem até essas malditas fotos saírem. Antes eu só me sentia um pouco insegura porque tinha medo que ele fosse se arrepender de tudo isso depois, sabe? Porque aparentemente ninguém gosta de mim.

- Quando Edward vai tomar uma atitude e falar sobre isso, hein? – Jake questionou.

- Não sei. Eu pedi para ele não falar sobre isso por enquanto.

- Sério, Bells? Já era para vocês terem assumido isso tem tempo. Eu falei que iam descobrir, não foi? Vocês não sabiam se conter. Sinceramente acho que esconder é a pior coisa que vocês fazem, o público julga pelo que leem nas capas de revista. Se Edward for a algum programa e falar o que realmente aconteceu, vão compreender melhor o seu lado.

- E se mesmo depois disso continuarem me odiando?

- E daí que vai ter gente te odiando? Gata, quem vai tá subindo e descendo em cima dele no final de todas as noites é você.

- Jake...

- Ok. Falando sério, não liga tanto assim para isso. As pessoas infelizmente sempre estão procurando alguma coisa para odiar.

- Eu nunca pensei que minha vida fosse mudar tanto assim em tão pouco tempo. – suspirei.

- E ainda vai mudar mais, mas não deixe essas bobeiras atrapalharem seu relacionamento. Você estava tão feliz nesses últimos dias.

- Eu sei. – disse ponderando se deveria ou não falar sobre a conversa que escutei entre Jessica e Edward. Precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso. – Ontem eu estava subindo para o quarto quando escutei Jessica e Edward tendo uma conversa estranha. Foi aí que tudo piorou.

- Como assim? Jessica é aquela assessora uó dele, né?

- É. Eu a escutei falando que ele deveria dizer que nada aconteceu entre nós dois. Mas o pior foi que depois ela ainda veio com um papo que ele deveria se juntar a Tanya e criar um romance porque o público gosta deles e eu iria arruinar a carreira dele.

- Papo de assessora. Por mais que ela fale, só ele pode decidir se vai fazer alguma coisa ou não. A decisão sempre será dele.

- Eu sei, mas ela sugeriu e pediu para ele pensar sobre isso e sabe o que ele respondeu? "Ok". Ele disse ok!

- Sério? Você acha realmente que Edward seria capaz de fazer uma coisa assim? Ele não me parece esse tipo de pessoa.

- Sei lá, Jake. Eu não espero uma coisa dessas do Edward que eu convivi esses dias, mas eu também não sei do que ele seria capaz para manter a carreira dele no mesmo nível de sempre. Isso é o sonho dele e eu sou apenas uma namorada.

- Não se subestime.

- Eu estou com medo. Eu amo ele. – admiti, minha voz saindo fraca como se fosse um sussurro.

- Pelo amor de Deus, não vai começar a chorar. Você sempre fica assim quando deixa alguma insegurança tomar conta. Não lembra como você chegou aqui em casa depois de James? Tudo passa, gata. Eu sinceramente acho que Edward não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas, mas eu não o conheço. Somente conversando com ele que você terá alguma resposta sobre suas inseguranças.

- Ele não me contou sobre a conversa que teve com Jessica. Eu perguntei e ele não me contou do que eles falaram.

- Vai ver ele não queria te deixar mais preocupada do que você está. Sério, Bells. Conversa com ele.

- Eu vou.

- Me promete?

- Eu prometo.

- Acho bom a próxima vez que você me ligar seja para me contar algum babado ou me convidar para um sexo a três, porque se for você cheia de paranoia de novo, eu vou até aí e dou na sua cara.

- Não precisamos partir para a agressividade. – falei dando um risinho.

- Ah eu sei, mas quem nunca sonhou em dar um tapa na cara da amiga quando ela começa entrar em pânico? Nem nos filmes me deixam fazer isso. Eu preciso arrumar um papel de gay no cinema.

- Vai ser libertador, né?

- Muito. Provavelmente o papel mais fácil da minha vida. Quais a chances de "_Brokeback Mountain"_ ter um remake?

- Acredito que muito pequenas. Acho que "_Priscilla: A rainha do deserto_" tem mais chances.

- Não brinca comigo que eu fico todo animado! – ele disse dando uma estrondosa gargalhada e eu o acompanhei. – É assim que eu gosto de você. Risonha, feliz. Você me prometeu, hein?

- Sim, prometi e cumprirei. Nós vamos para a casa da mãe dele mais tarde. E à noite eu vou falar com ele, te prometo.

- Ok. Me manda uma mensagem para dizer se tudo deu certo.

- Pode deixar. Vou descer que ele está me esperando para o café da manhã.

- Beleza. Diz que eu mandei um beijo.

- Ele vai adorar. – falei sarcasticamente e ele riu. – Beijos, Jake. Obrigada por tudo.

- Sempre que precisar, gata! Beijão!

Ao descer, Edward fitou-me com preocupação, mas abri um sorriso e aparentemente consegui tranquiliza-lo. Quando me sentei ao seu lado, segurei sua mão na minha embaixo da mesa. Nenhum de nós pareceu importar-se em comer com apenas uma das mãos.

- Nós vamos subir para tomar banho. Minha mãe chamou a gente para almoçar lá. Quer ir? – ele perguntou a Zafrina.

- Não. Já marquei de encontrar sua mãe semana que vem.

- Para fofocarem, né?

- Claro que não menino, vamos apenas colocar a conversa em dia. – ela disse com um sorriso.

- Conheço vocês duas. Vocês não me enganam.

Após nos aprontarmos, Felix nos aguardava para seguirmos em direção à casa de Esme. Os paparazzi ainda estavam no portão, mas felizmente nenhum deles estava em algum automóvel, impossibilitando que fôssemos seguidos. A casa ficava apenas um pouco mais de uma hora de distância e a viagem passou voando graças ao cochilo que tirei nos braços de Edward.

- A gente vai passar a tarde toda aqui. Eu te ligo quando for para nos buscar, ok? – Edward disse para Felix ao sairmos do carro.

- Sem problemas.

Quando tocamos a campainha, Esme nos recebeu de braços abertos e tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Que saudade! – ela disse abraçando Edward. – Que milagre ter a chance de te ver em tão pouco tempo.

- Você é tão dramática, mãe. – ele disse a abraçando de volta e acho que ela deu um beliscão nele.

- Fala direito, Edward!

- Também estou com saudades. – ele bufou fazendo-me rir.

- E minha querida Bella! Como você está? – ela perguntou também me envolvendo em seus braços e dando um beijo em minha bochecha que imediatamente retribuí.

- Estou bem.

- Vamos entrar. Seu pai está no telefone com Emmett.

- Ele vem?

- Ao que tudo indica, não. Rose não quer sair de casa. Chamei Alice também, mas essa menina não me atende desde ontem!

- Agora que ela começou a namorar está dando um descanso para todo mundo. – Edward brincou.

- Ela está mais quieta, não é mesmo? Bom, pelo menos eu ainda vou ter mais tempo para me preparar quando ver o namorado dela de novo. Só Alice para inventar de namorar um ator pornô.

- Na verdade, ela quer que fique bem claro que agora ele só dirige os filmes. – completei.

- Ah, verdade. Bom, ela tem meu apoio desde que não saia por aí fazendo filme pornô. Carlisle vai ficar falando no meu ouvido e eu não preciso disso.

- O que vocês estão falando de mim? – Carlisle perguntou. _Deus, por favor, faça com que meu namorado fique inteiro como meu sogro quando chegar aos 50_.

- Nada. Estávamos falando é de Alice. O que Emmett disse? – Esme questionou.

- Que não vai poder vir mesmo. Fica para a próxima. - ele disse.

Virou-se para Edward e o abraçou dando leves tapas em suas costas. Em seguida foi a vez de me cumprimentar colocando a mão sobre a maçã do meu rosto e oferecendo-me um sorriso. As minhas bochechas coradas já estavam me entregando.

- Que bom que vocês irão nos acompanhar no almoço hoje. Como você está, Bella?

- Bem... – respondi tímida.

- Eu tenho que finalizar o almoço, vocês podem ficar na sala conversando. – Esme nos informou.

- Precisa de ajuda? – questionei querendo ajudar ser útil de alguma forma.

- Acho que consigo dar conta, mas pode me distrair enquanto eu termino.

Edward e Carlisle ficaram na sala enquanto eu segui para a cozinha. A casa dos Cullen era bem menor do que a de Edward, mas ainda assim dava umas quatro da minha. Por todos os cômodos que passávamos, era possível ver fotos dos filhos e enfeites diversos, coisas que Edward já havia me dito que sua mãe tanto ao ver a escultura com que havia lhe presenteado perto da escada que dava para o segundo andar.

- Estou fazendo massa, porque sei que nunca tem como errar com isso. – ela disse olhando o forno. – Espero que você seja uma grande fã de rondelli.

- Adoro.

- Vocês tocaram a campainha logo depois que coloquei a comida no forno, então vai demorar um pouquinho para ficar pronto.

- Sem problemas, nós tomamos café da manhã antes de sair.

- Foi tudo bem no caminho? Zafrina tinha me dito ontem que tinham alguns fotógrafos na porta da casa.

- Sim, ontem eles ficaram fazendo plantão lá, mas hoje pelo menos nos deram um descanso, ou ao menos é isso que espero. – disse com um riso sem graça.

- Você está lidando bem com isso tudo, meu amor?

- É um pouco atormentador. Não sei se você leu alguma coisa do que estão falando, mas é tudo mentira. Eu queria tanto que as pessoas soubessem de outra forma. Uma hora eu tenho medo de estar prejudicando a carreira do Edward e que assumir isso só vai piorar as coisas, outra hora fico com medo de perder meu emprego, depois surge o medo de perder meu namorado...

- Vocês conversaram sobre isso tudo já?

- Não. – falei bufando. – Eu sei que estou errada, que deveria falar com ele, mas é difícil, sabe?

- Eu sei, mas conversar é sempre a melhor solução. Uma das maiores brigas que tive com Carlisle foi porque só contei para ele que estava grávida de Alice quando estava no terceiro mês de gestação.

- Sério? – perguntei perplexa. - E ele não percebeu?

- Óbvio que ele percebeu, mas não falou nada, estava esperando eu falar sobre isso. Nós não planejamos Alice. Nosso objetivo era ter um filho depois que Emmett fizesse 5 anos, mas acabou acontecendo antes. Eu era jovem e nós estávamos passando por uma fase difícil, problemas acontecem em todo relacionamento. Eu me sentia insegura pensando que Carlisle ia me culpar pela gravidez porque eu nunca fui a pessoa mais responsável do universo na hora de tomar anticoncepcional. – ela disse sem graça.

- Ele ficou decepcionado?

- Quando eu finalmente criei coragem ele disse que estava chateado, que sabia que eu estava escondendo isso dele e que eu era uma tola em pensar que ele me culparia por alguma coisa. Às vezes nosso erro é achar que conseguimos prever a reação de outra pessoa.

- As coisas com Edward parecem acontecer de uma forma mais intensa, ao mesmo tempo em que o jeito que ele me trata faz com que eu me sinta segura, eu também fico com medo de acontecer alguma besteira que vai tirar ele de mim.

- Não gaste seu tempo pensando coisas negativas. Tenho certeza que se vocês conversarem, todo esse peso que está nos seus ombros vai embora e você verá que tudo não passava de uma insegurança boba.

- Eu vou conversar com ele hoje à noite.

- Ótimo. Se ele aprontar alguma bobagem, pode me ligar que eu chego lá com o chinelo na mão.

- Ok. – falei rindo.

- Agora me conta uma coisa que eu estou louca para saber: como a megera da Jessica reagiu quando viu as fotos? Deve ter chorado sangue.

- Ela não gostou nem um pouco, ao menos foi o que Edward disse. Ela não gosta de mim, né? Diz que eu não sou boa companhia para ele porque sou uma jornalista e essas idiotices que ela sempre inventa para criar problema no meu relacionamento com ele. Também não faço questão que ela goste de mim porque não a suporto.

- Eu já cansei de falar para Edward que ele deveria procurar outra assessora, se ao menos esse moleque me escutasse. Bom era o tempo que eu falava algo para ele e era só ameaçar dizendo que não ia deixá-lo tocar piano por uma semana, rapidinho ele me obedecia. Se bem que você ainda pode chantagear ele...

- Como?

- Sexo. – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do universo.

- Esme! – exclamei sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, né Bella? Até parece que vocês são dois santinhos e estão se preservando virgens até a data do casamento. Chantagem sexual funciona fácil, fácil com Carlisle.

- Essa família é inacreditável... – murmurei e Esme começou a rir do meu lado.

- Estou apenas dando umas dicas de relacionamento. – ela disse ainda rindo.

- Sim, está me aconselhando a deixar seu filho sem sexo. – falei rindo junto com ela pela frase que havia saído de minha boca.

- Só caso seja necessário. – avisou. – A vida é mesmo imprevisível, né? Quem diria que eu estaria aqui hoje aconselhando minha nora a chantagear meu filho.

- Nem me fala. Edward e eu volta e meia tocamos nesse assunto.

- O que você espera daqui um ano, Bella?

- Como assim?

- Onde você se vê daqui um ano? Quais são suas expectativas para o futuro?

- Hmmm... Não sei. Espero estar me sentindo tão feliz quanto nos últimos dias. Quem sabe talvez estar aqui relembrando essa conversa que tivemos? Talvez contando como eu chantageei sexualmente seu filho na noite anterior? – disse rindo. – Sei lá o que esperar, Esme. Eu quero estar com Edward, contente... amando.

- Então faça acontecer. – disse dando-me uma piscadela. – A mãe de Carlisle costumava sempre fazer isso comigo. Toda vez que nos víamos ela me perguntava o que eu esperava que acontecesse no próximo ano. Eu sempre acertava somente uma coisa: meu desejo era sempre ter Carlisle ao meu lado, não importava a situação que eu criava em minha mente. Isso eu sempre consegui.

- Vocês formam um belo casal. Edward tem muito orgulho de vocês. Acho que até entendo um pouco como ele se sente porque também tenho muito orgulho do casamento de meu pai e minha madrasta. Eles sempre fizeram de tudo para o relacionamento dar certo.

- Como sua família esta lidando com o fato de você estar namorando um _famoso_?

- Meu pai sempre vai ficar feliz se eu estiver feliz. Ele aparentou um pouco de ciúmes, mas acho que talvez seja porque eu quase não tenho tido tempo para ele desde que comecei com esse trabalho. Ele e Edward se conheceram via internet.

- Entendo. Aliás, desculpa me intrometer, mas vocês já decidiram como vão levar esse namoro depois que seus dias morando com ele acabarem?

- Não. – falei exalando com força. – Sinceramente antes eu nem estava me ligando nisso, apenas vivendo cada dia junto dele, mas agora... falta só uma semana e eu não tenho ideia do que Edward pretende fazer.

- _Você_ sabe o que quer?

- Eu quero que a gente continue junto, independente da situação. Acho que ele também quer isso, mas seria bom ouvir da boca dele. Só podemos resolver isso juntos.

- Exatamente. Ele te ama, sabia?

- O quê? – indaguei sentindo meu coração ficar acelerado e borboletas dançando em meu estômago.

- Ele não disse para mim, mas eu sei. Uma mãe sabe reconhecer quando o filho está louco de amor. – ela falou sorridente. – Espero que ele tenha te dito.

- Ele não disse, mas eu sinto. As pequenas coisas que ele faz me demonstram esse amor. Espero que ele saiba que é recíproco.

- Ele deve saber. O primeiro eu te amo é sempre difícil de ser dito.

- Você se lembra de quando falou isso para Carlisle?

- Sim, mas acho que será passar dos limites te contar detalhadamente o exato momento. – ela disse dando uma gargalhada. – O que importa é que embora logo em seguida ele tenha repetido as mesmas palavras para mim, eu já sabia muito antes que ele me amava. Agora fiquei me sentindo um pouco nostálgica. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem... Acho que estou realmente ficando velha.

- Bobagem, você está ótima!

- Eu tento, né? Carlisle não passa um creme e está daquele jeito, enquanto eu tenho um armário só de produtos antirrugas. Vida injusta. – ela disse fazendo-me rir. – Hmmm...está sentindo esse cheirinho? Vamos ver se já podemos levar isso logo lá para dentro.

Com tudo preparado e com um cheiro de dar água na boca de qualquer mortal, nós levamos a comida para sala de jantar e chamamos Carlisle e Edward para juntar-se a nós.

- Do que vocês tanto falaram? – Edward questionou dando um beijo em minha bochecha. Eu retribuí com um leve beijo em seus lábios e ele pareceu um pouco surpreso com a minha ação, talvez por estarmos sentados em frente aos seus pais.

- Coisas de mulher. – desconversei.

Nós comemos trocando poucas palavras. Esme perguntou como estava a popularidade da nova música de Edward e afirmou que todo dia escutava a canção diversas vezes tocando no rádio. Edward respondia de forma educada e animada, deixando-me contente que havia superado o acontecimento da última vez que estávamos todos juntos.

- Sabe o que eu gostaria muito? – Esme perguntou retoricamente após terminar sua comida. – Que assim como nos velhos tempos, você tocasse uma canção para nós.

- Claro, mãe. – Edward disse sorrindo, mas assim que levantou da cadeira para atender ao pedido de sua mãe, seu telefone começou a tocar.

- Quem está ligando para você no horário de almoço? Esse pessoal não tem educação, não? – Esme indagou. Algo me dizia que ela sabia muito bem quem era naquela ligação para estar reclamando desse jeito.

- Desculpa. – ele disse e logo em seguida atendeu o celular. – Alô? Eu estou na casa dos meus pais. Não, vou voltar para casa. Você não pode sair marcando as coisas assim sem me avisar. Não sei se gosto disso, Jessica. E por que temos que fazer isso em público? Não pode ser pelo computador ou até mesmo lá em casa? Você tinha que ter me perguntado antes de decidir as coisas. Eu sei. Eu sei. Acho bom ser só isso mesmo. Não estou ameaçando, estou apenas sendo honesto. Ok. Bella vai comigo. Você vai encontrar a gente lá? Passa o endereço para Felix, ele vai me buscar aqui mais tarde. Que horas eu tenho que estar lá? Ok, então dê o endereço para ele e diga para me buscar aqui às 18h e nós vamos direto para lá. Tá bom. Ok. Tchau.

- O que foi? – perguntei um pouco ansiosa para o que ele ia falar.

- Depois daqui nós iremos para um jantar que Jessica marcou com Tanya e a assessora dela. Vamos discutir algo sobre os extras do DVD, ao menos foi isso que entendi.

- Ela realmente acha que ficar em público com Tanya é o que a gente precisa agora? – questionei preocupada.

- Sei lá o que se passa pela mente da Jessica. – disse bufando. – Enfim, vamos lá para dentro que eu vou fazer o que eu sei fazer de melhor. Quer dizer, só perde para uma coisa... né, Carrapata?

- Sim, só perde para a sua capacidade de me deixar constrangida na frente dos outros, esse definitivamente é seu melhor talento. – disse e ele começou a rir.

Nós entramos em uma sala pequena que no centro ostentava um modesto piano preto. Edward disse que Esme havia feito de tudo para deixar o local semelhante à casa deles de Chicago, mostrando-me uma foto que adornava uma das paredes. Era uma fotografia de Edward tocando piano com toda família reunida, tirada no natal há três anos.

- Tanto tempo que você não me visita que o piano já está até criando poeira. – Esme falou.

- A senhora deve estar usando alguma metáfora porque com essa mania de limpeza duvido que tenha um fio de cabelo nesse piano. – ele disse sentando-se ao banco. – E tem menos de três meses que eu vim aqui!

- Tinha que visitar uma vez por semana! Mas quem se importa, né? Eu apenas te carreguei na barriga por nove meses...

- Dona Esme, sem chantagem emocional. Pode ir parando! – ele disse em tom acusatório e Esme rolou os olhos. – Posso tocar?

- Toque! – falou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Ele então começou a tocar uma música que era desconhecida aos meus ouvidos. Pela primeira vez, ao invés de observá-lo, eu olhava de forma discreta para seus pais. A expressão de adoração no rosto deles era tão clara que um sorriso se formou em minha face e assim que me notou, Esme retribuiu com o mesmo gesto.

- Vocês daqui a pouco vão ter que limpar a baba. – Edward disse rindo.

- Fica quieto e continua tocando. – Esme protestou.

- Isso é exploração, viu? Senta aqui comigo, Carrapata. Vem me ajudar.

- Eu não faço ideia de como tocar isso, Edward.

- Eu te ensino, vamos lá. – ele disse puxando minha mão e colocando-me sentada ao seu lado.

- Desculpa que vocês vão ter que escutar isso. – falei olhando para Esme e Carlisle, que ao contrário de mim, pareciam estar achando tudo muito divertido.

- Você tem que apertar essas aqui. – ele disse colocando meus dedos em cima de duas teclas. – E com essa mão aqui você aperta essas duas.

- Ok. – falei apertando todas.

- Só quando eu falar.

- Isso não vai dar certo.

- É muito fácil.

- Para você... – murmurei.

Como já era previsível, a tentativa de Edward em me ensinar a tocar alguma coisa foi péssima. Quando eu errei as primeiras notas todos acharam engraçadinho, mas quando sons ensurdecedores começaram a sair, ninguém conseguiu evitar as caretas e eu via o momento em que Esme ia ter se arrependido de entrar naquela sala de música.

- Acho que você é mais talentosa quando está com as mãos em outra coisa. – Edward falou ao meu lado e eu dei um peteleco em sua orelha. – Merda, Carrapata! Peteleco na orelha não! Isso dói!

- Para de ficar falando coisa indecente na frente dos seus pais! – sussurrei.

- Que indecência? Eu estava me referindo a comida! Você é uma ótima cozinheira. Deus do céu, depois eu quem sou o pervertido. Não consegue ficar um minuto sem pensar sacanagem, né, Carrapata?

- Para, Edward! – falei sentindo meu rosto corar e torcendo para ninguém estar ouvindo nosso papo, mas quando me virei vi que Carlisle estava tentando conter o riso. _Ótimo, ainda tem que ser ele escutando isso, só para eu ficar mais constrangida ainda._

- Meninos, vocês querem comer uma coisinha doce? Eu não preparei nada, mas seu pai trouxe uma torta de chocolate que tem uma cara boa.

- Eu quero. – falei animada. – É de chocolate.

- Não se esquece de se sujar bastante. – Edward falou baixo no meu ouvido.

- Olha, você está tão impossível hoje, que eu vou seguir o conselho da sua mãe já, já.

- Que conselho?

- Ah, acredite, você não quer saber.

Esme trouxe um pedaço de torta e para não ser a única esfomeada a comer, enchi o saco de Edward para que ele também aceitasse um pedaço. Quando estávamos quase terminando a deliciosa maravilha de chocolate, Carlisle veio com um assunto que tomou por completo minha atenção.

- Que tal se a gente jogar um pouco de mimica.

- Não. Absolutamente não. – Edward protestou.

- Só um pouquinho. – falei olhando para meu namorado, já que ele era o único que havia protestado.

- Não, você vira uma pessoa muito assustadora.

- Só uma partidinha.

- Não, Carrapata.

- Poxa... – murmurei e em seguida cheguei mais perto de seu ouvido. – Uma pena porque se a gente jogasse e ganhasse, eu até poderia, quem sabe, deixar você brincar de novo com _as meninas_...

- Você está me chantageando com sexo?

- Sim.

- Ok, pessoal. – Edward disse virando para mãe e para o pai. – Só uma partida.

Infelizmente, nós não ganhamos de Esme e Carlisle. Edward ficou até um pouco decepcionado e pediu para jogar mais uma vez, mas Esme disse que uma partida já tinha sido o suficiente.

Nós passamos o resto do pouco tempo que tínhamos, antes que Felix aparecesse para nos levar, sentados na sala conversando sobre tudo e todos. Aparentemente a vizinha de Esme estava traindo o marido milionário com o jardineiro chamado Alejandro e ele pegou os dois, semana passada, transando no jardim. Esme falava de tudo com tanto entusiasmo que não me surpreenderia se ela no meio da conversa admitisse que possuía um binóculo e ficava na janela de olho no que acontecia na vizinhança.

Quando o relógio marcou 18 horas, Felix chegou para nos buscar e nos despedimos rapidamente de Esme e Carlisle, prometendo visitá-los assim que fosse possível.

- Não se esqueça de que a base de todo relacionamento é a comunicação, viu? – Esme cochichou em meu ouvido quando estava prestes a entrar no carro.

- Ok. Obrigada pelo almoço.

- De nada, meu anjo.

Assim que entrei no carro, Edward estava mexendo no celular e Felix ajeitando o GPS no banco da frente.

- O que foi? – perguntei a Edward.

- Vou ligar para Jessica e ver se ela já está saindo de casa para me encontrar lá. – ele disse apertando um botão no aparelho e o levando até sua orelha. – Já estou saindo daqui, você vai demorar? Ok. Nós temos mesmo que fazer isso em público, Jessica? Não estou reclamando. Tá bom, tá bom. Tchau.

- E aí?

- Ela vai se atrasar. Vamos direto para o Aquarius mesmo.

- Que restaurante é esse?

- Sei lá, não conheço. Jessica disse que é um local mais reservado e que provavelmente não teremos os paparazzi nos importunando.

- Por que vocês não podiam conversar em outro lugar? Tem que ser logo num restaurante?

- Jessica falou que é por que as coisas estão pesadas entre Tanya e eu, já que aquelas fotos que saíram infelizmente acabaram envolvendo-a. Acho bobagem, mas não custa nada.

- Aposto que ela não está nem um pouco feliz que você está me levando junto.

- Na verdade ela nem reclamou, provavelmente já se acostumou de que do meu lado você não sai mais. – ele disse dando um suave beijo em meus lábios.

- Ótimo. – falei retribuindo sua pequena demonstração de afeto.

Ao chegarmos ao restaurante, aparentemente o local não era tão reservado quanto Jessica havia falado, já que dois paparazzi estavam na porta e o lugar era todo feito de vidro, dando a impressão que estávamos num aquário . Todos que estavam do lado de fora poderiam ver o que ocorria lá dentro. Aquilo já não estava me cheirando a boa coisa.

- A gente não vai ficar esperando ela, né? – indaguei quando ainda estávamos dentro do carro.

- Não, ela disse que Tanya já está lá dentro junto com sua assessora. Sem condições ficar aqui com os paparazzi.

- Ok. – falei colocando a mão na porta do carro para sair. Quando olhei para o rosto de Edward, ele tinha o cenho franzido e aparentava estar um pouco confuso. – O que foi, Cachorro?

- Nada. – ele disse dando um sorriso para mim e em seguida saindo pelo seu lado do carro.

Assim que estávamos expostos, os paparazzi fizeram a festa. Felix estava logo atrás de nós, mas era em vão tentar nos proteger dos fortes flashes que eram disparados em nossa direção. _Qual será a história melodramática que irá estampar as revistas amanhã_?

- Edward, você sabe que Tanya está no restaurante? Não faça a jovem sofrer mais ainda trazendo Isabella junto! – gritou um dos homens.

- Você veio reatar o namoro? – indagou o outro.

- Isabella, o que você tem a dizer? – questionou outro que, aparentemente, surgiu do nada. _Eles sempre surgiam do nada._

- Bella, se Edward não te quer, eu te quero! – exclamou um dando uma espalhafatosa risada, mas aparentemente somente ele havia achado graça.

Edward estava com as mãos cerradas andando rápido na minha frente, tornando esse o último comentário que ouvi dos homens lá fora, já que foram impedidos de entrar no estabelecimento pelos seguranças que ficavam em sua porta.

- Bom noite, Sr. Cullen. Seja bem-vindo ao Aquarius.

- A senhorita Denali está em que mesa?

- Ela está no centro do salão. Siga-me, por favor, que o levarei até a mesa.

- Senhor, eu vou ficar no bar tomando uma coca, ok? Jantei com Zafrina e Carmen antes de sair da casa. – Felix disse apontando para o bar, onde havia mais três homens assistindo uma partida de futebol americano na televisão.

- Claro. – Edward disse e em seguida virou-se para seguir a _hostess_ até a mesa que ficaríamos.

Tanya estava literalmente no centro do salão e eu me perguntava se ela não tinha capacidade para escolher um lugar que chamasse menos atenção. Uma mulher morena estava ao seu lado e recordava-me de já tê-la visto algumas vezes, provavelmente era sua assessora.

- Oi. – Edward disse. Tanya e sua assessora prontamente levantaram-se para cumprimentá-lo.

- Oi, Edward! – a loira disse de maneira exagerada. – Estávamos apenas te esperando para pedir as entradas. Essa é Julie. Vocês já se conhecem, né?

- Sim. Bella está me acompanhando, acho que também não preciso fazer as apresentações, não é?

- Pois é. Mesmo que não nos conhecêssemos eu saberia quem ela é graças as capas de revistas dos últimos dias.

- Eu sei. Infelizmente você foi metida nessa situação... – ele começou a se desculpar, mas a loira colocou a mão para cima o interrompendo.

- Sem problemas, Edward. – disse com uma piscadela.

- Aqui está o seu menu, senhor. – o garçom disse aproximando-se de nós e entregando um cardápio para mim e Edward. – As senhoritas gostariam de pedir algo a mais?

- Uma água com gás, por favor. – pediu Tanya. – E uma salada de lagosta do Maine.

- Eu também gostaria de uma salada e mais uma, por favor. – Julie disse apontando para sua taça de vinho.

- Bella... – Edward murmurou ao meu lado – Tudo aqui é fruto do mar.

- Estou vendo... – falei olhando o cardápio. – Quem diria que existe tanto tipo de ostra...

- Eu não quero comer peixe. – ele resmungou.

- Tem carpaccio de atum. – comentei apontando para o que estava escrito no menu na esperança que fosse algo que o agradasse.

- _Argh_.

- Para de frescura. Pede logo um prato principal que você só come uma vez. – cochichei. – Tem salmão grelhado. Você comeu daquela vez que fiz para você.

- Mas esse não vai ser você quem fez.

- Algum problema? – Tanya questionou olhando para nós, provavelmente curiosa para saber o que tanto sussurrávamos.

- Não. – menti.

- Eu não sou muito fã de frutos do mar. – Edward assumiu.

- Ah sim. Pede para eles fazerem outra coisa. – Julie disse.

- Não tem nada além de frutos do mar.

- E daí? Eles sabem quem você é, isso já basta. É só você pedir o que for que eles vão te atender. É tudo uma questão de status, meu bem.

- Na verdade eu me contentaria se eles fizessem esse macarrão aqui sem o camarão e o salmão.

- Você pode pedir do jeito que quiser, Edward. Eles vão te atender. – a assessora de Tanya disse.

Ela estava correta. Quando Edward solicitou o prato do jeito que queria, o garçom fez questão de anotar todos os detalhes e preferências de Edward. Era óbvio que se ele não fosse um dos cantores mais populares do momento, o funcionário nem daria ouvido aos seus desejos.

Nós estávamos no meio de nossa refeição quando Edward quis puxar o assunto que era o motivo de estarmos aqui.

- Jessica ainda não chegou, mas acho que nós poderíamos falar sobre o DVD. Qual é a ideia que vocês tiveram?

- Nós queríamos fazer tipo um documentário e tal para por nos extras com algumas histórias sobre minha vida e tal. Aí em uma parte ia ter depoimentos de amigos e tal. Aí eu queria que você falasse um pouco de mim nessa parte porque tenho certeza que os fãs iam ficar felizes e tal.

_Meu Deus, se essa menina falar mais uma vez um "e tal", eu juro que vou enlouquecer._ Tentando não prestar atenção no que ela balbuciava, olhei meus arredores e vi que dois paparazzi estavam sendo impedidos de fotografar através do vidro pelos seguranças do restaurante._ Vir até esse local que nos deixava tão expostos definitivamente havia sido um erro. Não via a hora de ir embora_.

Pegando-me de surpresa - graças à minha distração -, o celular que estava em minha bolsa começou a tocar e todos da mesa olharam para mim.

- Com licença. – falei levantando e caminhando até o banheiro para atender o celular com mais privacidade.

Assim que cheguei ao toilette, olhei o visor e o número era privado. Ao atender, a ligação caiu. Aguardei mais uns minutos para ver se a pessoa retornava, mas nada.

Guardando o aparelho dentro da bolsa novamente, saí do banheiro e fui em direção à mesa que estávamos antes, mas quando estava me aproximando, meus pés subitamente pararam e não consegui mais caminhar graças a inesperada cena que se passava à minha frente.

Tanya estava rindo junto a Edward e tinha sua mão sobre o punho de meu namorado. Ele parecia ter achado graça e também ria junto com ela. A loira então se inclinou e tocou seus lábios rapidamente aos que eu pensei pertencer somente a mim.

Meu coração estava disparado e eu piscava rapidamente, torcendo para tudo não passar de uma alucinação de minha mente. De repente, vi flashes sendo disparados e quando olhei para trás, provavelmente ainda com uma expressão de choque no rosto, vi que os dois paparazzi conseguiram se desvencilhar dos seguranças e estavam livremente fotografando tudo que ocorria dentro do restaurante. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer pelo pânico que eu estava sentindo e as luzes eram tão fortes que eu mal conseguia enxergar o que estava acontecendo à minha frente.

Tentando escapar, corri para o hall do restaurante, onde Felix estava no bar e fui imediatamente em sua direção.

- Felix, me leva para casa. – pedi.

- O que houve, senhorita? – ele indagou preocupado levantando-se do banco que estava sentado. – A senhorita está pálida, sente-se, por favor.

- Me tira daqui, Felix. Por favor. – pedi novamente.

- Ok. – ele disse colocando o braço sobre meu ombro e me levando em direção à porta.

Quando saímos, os paparazzi começaram a gritar em meu ouvido.

- O que aconteceu, Isabella? Nós não conseguimos ver o que estava acontecendo lá dentro! Conte para nós! Por que você está tão abalada?

- Edward escolheu Tanya, não foi? – um dos homens disse se aproximando de mim.

- Sai de cima de mim! – gritei.

- Vamos, Bella. – Felix disse abrindo a porta do carro para mim.

Enquanto Felix dirigia no banco da frente, a noite de hoje estava em _replay_ na minha mente. Isso significava que Edward havia topado fazer o que Jessica havia pedido? Era por isso que ele parecia tão hesitante quando saímos do carro e entramos no restaurante? Será que ele estava com tanto medo do que eu ia pensar que esperou eu sair do seu lado para colocar seu plano em ação?

Ele estava rindo com ela e depois a beijando. Enquanto eu desconfiava que aquilo não significava nada para ele, sabia que ele havia feito uma escolha. Se ao menos tivesse me contado, talvez eu não me abalasse. Quem eu estou querendo enganar? É claro que eu me abalaria de qualquer forma. Edward sempre pareceu ser tão diferente de todos os outros com quem convivi, mas assim como boa parte das pessoas que lutaram para chegar aqui, também se vendeu à fama. Eu me sentia traída.

Também me sentia uma idiota. Embora esse tempo todo eu não quisesse tornar nosso relacionamento público, tinha uma pequena parte de mim que sonhava que Edward fosse ignorar as palavras de Jessica e que iríamos arrumar um jeito de fazer isso dar certo, assumindo ou não. Talvez ele estivesse certo desde o começo e o melhor que faríamos era admitir que estávamos juntos. Agora ele estava pronto para assumir alguém que queria ser assumida, ao contrário de mim.

- A senhorita está melhor? – Felix indagou olhando-me pelo retrovisor.

- Não. – murmurei olhando a cidade ao meu redor.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu posso fazer?

- Só me leve para casa de Edward.

O celular de Felix começou a tocar e ele atendeu.

- Sim, senhor. Ela está comigo. Não sei. Não. Ela quer voltar para casa. Sim. Não. Bella, Edward está perguntando se podemos voltar para buscá-lo.

- Você pode me deixar em casa primeiro? – indaguei e ele assentiu que sim.

- Sim. Eu vou deixar ela em casa e em seguida passo para lhe buscar. Aparentemente sim, senhor. Ok.

Quando chegamos em casa, alguns paparazzi ainda estavam lá de plantão e minha vontade era gritar com todos eles. Assim que o carro parou, eu abri a porta e fui correndo para dentro de casa.

Subi para meu quarto e joguei a bolsa na cama, tentando me acalmar. De repente, uma fúria começou a surgir e minha mente estava tão caótica que não conseguia organizar meus pensamentos.

Como ele acha que pode simplesmente topar fazer uma coisa dessas e não falar comigo? Por que essa fama era tão importante? O que aquela garota tinha de tão especial que todo mundo gostava dela? Por que diabos ele tinha que escutar o que Jessica falou?

Eu sentei na cama e tentei me acalmar respirando fundo. Ele não podia ter aceitado isso, podia? Se aquilo era somente uma mentira contada aos outros, porque eu me importava? Por que me magoava?

A decepção foi aparecendo e junto veio o arrependimento. Será que mais uma vez eu me envolvia com alguém que mentia para mim? E se Jessica tivesse falado para ele que eu não era boa o suficiente e que ele deveria se livrar de vez de mim? O que aconteceu hoje só me provou que ele definitivamente prioriza a carreira.

- Carrapata? – escutei a voz dele através da porta.

- Eu não quero conversar agora.

- Mas eu quero. Fala comigo.

- Eu vi! – gritei.

- O quê? Bella, não...foi apenas algo estúpido que Jessica disse. – ele falou. _Ele estava admitindo?_

- Edward, por favor. Eu não quero conversar agora. Estou com raiva. – falei sentindo minha garganta apertar, tentando controlar a mágoa que estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Você nunca quer conversar na hora! Não seja estúpida, você sabe o que eu sinto por você! – ele gritou e eu apenas fiquei calada. Uma hora ele ia cansar. – Carrapata? Bella...

Ouvi uma voz feminina e distingui como a de Zafrina. Edward protestou algumas vezes e algumas profanidades deixaram sua boca, eu podia sentir que ele também estava com raiva.

Quando nenhum som mais foi emitido do outro lado do cômodo, tirei minha roupa e deitei-me na cama, olhando para o teto e deixando que finalmente as lágrimas de raiva caíssem pelo meu rosto.

* * *

**N/A: Olá! Vamos por partes hoje...**

**Primeiro de tudo coloquei no profile a música que a Bella escuta. Ela é uma canção que toca no sofrido filme "Never let me go" ("Não me abandone jamais", no Brasil) por uma cantora fictícia chamada Judy Bridgewater.**

**Segundo, ainda não escrevi o extra do capítulo porque quero saber a opinião de vocês (levarei em conta só quem me responder hoje sexta-feira porque pretendo escrever sábado de manhã). Então, são 2 opções.**

**1) Extra da conversa que Edward teve com Carlisle. **

**2) O final do capítulo pelo ponto de vista do Edward MAS só vou enviar esse extra depois que o próximo capítulo for postado. (Essa parte será escrita de qualquer forma, mas caso vocês prefiram o extra com o Carlisle, mandaria esse extra nº2 como um outtake de um dos últimos capítulos da fic)**

**Deu pra entender ou ficou confuso?**

**Escrevo o que tiver mais votos.**

**SE VOCÊ IGNOROU TUDO QUE ESCREVI EM CIMA, PELO MENOS LÊ ESSA PARTE.**

**Terceiro e último (falo pra cacete), o próximo capítulo não foi escrito ainda (normalmente sempre que eu postava um capítulo eu já tinha o próximo pronto) e eu acredito que conseguirei termina-lo antes da próxima sexta (bem provável). Porém, entretanto, todavia, eu estou participando de um amigo oculto de férias e tenho uma one-shot para escrever até o fim do mês. Resumindo isso tudo: sexta que vêm estarei postando o capítulo 24 e vou tirar férias de uma semana de CdM. Eu sei, eu sei... Chatobagaralho, mas infelizmente eu achei que minhas férias iam ser mais produtivas no quesito fanfic e elas não foram. Falarei mais sobre essa pausa de uma semana no próximo.**

**Então é isso pessoal, ninguém precisa ficar aflito com drama porque eu me propus a escrever uma fic de comédia romântica (**_**argh**_**, como eu odeio essa classificação) e é isso que eu pretendo fazer até o final.**

**Até a próxima sexta (se der tudo certo..TEM QUE DAR TUDO CERTO).**

**Beijos!**


	25. Dia 24

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha honey pie/beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 24

O problema em dividir o mesmo teto com uma celebridade é que durante aqueles 30 dias não há escapatória. Você tem que conviver com ela não importa o que aconteça, exceto, é claro, em caso de falecimento na família. Isso estava contido em meu contrato.

Lá não citava nenhuma exceção caso a tal celebridade viesse a se tornar meu namorado e o mesmo tivesse beijado uma _biscate adolescente_ – que aparentemente todos amavam – só para manter sua boa imagem. Não. Nenhuma palavrinha sobre isso. O fato de eu ter passado metade da noite chorando porque eu tentava odiá-lo e não conseguia, também deveria ser ignorado. Assim como a dor de cabeça e tristeza que tomavam conta de mim. Mal havia conseguido pregar os olhos, pois sentia falta de seu cheiro e seu corpo moldado ao meu.

O relógio na mesinha de cabeceira me avisava que eu já deveria estar de pé, porém nada era mencionado no meu contrato que me proibia de ficar trancada no quarto e só saísse no momento em que meus sentimentos parassem de oscilar entre raiva e mágoa.

Eu já havia levantado da cama, tomado banho e lavado o rosto até que ele ficasse de uma maneira _apresentável_. Coloquei a primeira roupa que minhas mãos alcançaram e em seguida caminhei até a porta, girando suavemente a maçaneta, mas só em pensar que Edward poderia estar do outro lado, me dava uma fraqueza nas pernas e uma vontade de arrancar essa merda de maçaneta e tacar na cabeça dele.

Tinha retornado para a cama e aqui eu permanecia encarando a porta.

- Bella? – ouvi Zafrina me chamar fazendo com que eu praticamente pulasse do colchão e caísse no chão.

- Oi? – perguntei olhando o objeto inanimado como se Zafrina pudesse me ver através dele.

- Você não vem almoçar? – ela questionou preocupada.

- Daqui a pouco.

- Mas daqui a pouco vai ficar frio. – avisou.

Levantei-me da cama e fui lentamente até a porta, abrindo apenas uma brechinha para que pudesse falar melhor com Zafrina.

- Cadê o Edward? – indaguei olhando por cima de sua cabeça.

- Ele está no quarto, já almoçou. O que está acontecendo, hein? Vocês estão me deixando aflita. Não saem do quarto, estão em cômodos diferentes e com uma aparência péssima.

- Depois eu explico. – disse desta vez abrindo a porta por completo e saindo do quarto. – Tem problema se eu fizer meu prato e comer aqui em cima?

- Não, eu já almocei. Só queria entender que bobagem está acontecendo entre vocês dois. Edward não está muito bem.

- Pois saiba que eu estou pior. – falei com finalidade e Zafrina, vendo que eu não queria conversar sobre isso, manteve-se calada.

Nós descemos as escadas que davam para o primeiro andar e eu fui direto para a cozinha, ainda um pouco nervosa que Edward pudesse aparecer a qualquer momento. Apenas o breve pensamento sobre sua presença ao meu lado fazia meu coração bater mais forte, porém não de uma forma positiva.

Peguei um prato e coloquei a comida que julguei suficiente, o tempo todo sentindo os olhos de Zaza sobre mim. Lembrando que ela havia acompanhado todos esses dias conosco e que prezava pelo nosso bem, resolvi apenas confessar algumas palavras para cessar sua preocupação.

- Ele fez algo que eu não esperava dele. – falei olhando para ela. – Eu estou magoada e decepcionada, por isso não quero conversar.

- Mas você deveria falar com ele, ao menos.

- Eu preciso ficar mais calma, se a gente conversar agora posso acabar falando alguma besteira que vou me arrepender. – disse pegando meu prato. – Eu vou para o meu quarto. Desculpa se estou parecendo um pouco fria, só quero ficar sozinha um pouco.

Subi degrau por degrau torcendo para que Edward ainda estivesse quieto em seu quarto, mas aparentemente a sorte não estava ao meu lado esses dias. Foi somente tempo de eu chegar ao segundo andar que ele apareceu saindo de seu quarto.

- Carrapata... – ele disse vindo em minha direção.

- Edward, não, por favor... – falei virando o rosto e abrindo a porta do quarto, mas isso aparentemente não foi o suficiente para impedi-lo de vir atrás de mim.

- Por favor, o quê? Você desapareceu e nem ouviu o que eu tenho para falar, está me evitando. Do que diabos vai adiantar me evitar?

- Vai adiantar muito! – falei colocando o prato em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e virando-me para ele. – Eu estou com tanta raiva de você e só o fato de eu te olhar, faz com que a cena daquela vadia loira te beijando venha na minha mente!

- Bella, não foi o que você pensou...

- Ah, agora não foi, né? Você nem fazia ideia. Claro, Edward. Você foi a vítima. – disse de maneira debochada.

- Eu fui.

- Para de mentir para mim! Eu escutei a sua conversa com Jessica. Ela te contando o maravilhoso plano que tinha para te fazer de queridinho de novo, que você deveria sair com Tanya e fingir estar com ela para agradar todo mundo. Agora você está me olhando surpreso, né? – indaguei vendo que ele estava parecendo atônito com meu comentário. – Por que você ao menos não me contou que tinha pensado em seguir adiante com isso? Não ia ter deixado de me magoar, mas ao menos eu ia me sentir menos estúpida. Fiquei parada lá, com cara de babaca...

- Você escutou a conversa com Jessica? – questionou estarrecido.

- Sim. Palavra por palavra.

- E a primeira coisa que você presumiu foi que eu tinha aceitado participar do plano dela?

- Eu escutei tudo, Edward. – admiti - Inclusive quando você disse "Ok".

- Como você pôde acreditar que eu faria uma coisa dessas, Bella? – ele perguntou parecendo agora estar compartilhando um pouco da raiva que eu sentia. – Esses dias todos você achou o quê? Que foi brincadeira? Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas com você.

- E você não fez? – perguntei debochada.

- Claro que não. Eu falei "ok" para Jessica porque eu simplesmente sabia que se ela não ouvisse isso da minha boca, ia continuar me enchendo o saco e eu não aguentava mais ouvir a voz dela. Ela é insistente, se não achasse que eu ia considerar um plano merda como aquele, ia ficar falando no meu ouvido até sair sangue dele, provavelmente.

- E o que aconteceu ontem à noite? – indaguei desta vez me sentindo um pouco insegura quanto os meus achismos. – Por que você não me contou que Jessica tinha falado isso com você quando eu te perguntei sobre o que vocês conversaram?

- Porque eu sabia que você ia ficar cheia de merda na cabeça! Não acredito que você achou que eu faria uma coisa dessas! Eu jamais me venderia desse jeito.

- Eu já vi tanta gente fazer isso...

- E eu tenho que ser como todo mundo? – questionou frustrado.

- Eu achei...

- Você achou errado! Não me compara aos outros ou a merda do seu ex-namorado. Todo dia com você, todas as coisas que a gente passou... Você achou que eu ia simplesmente jogar isso no lixo porque tem umas pessoas reclamando de um relacionamento que eles nem tem conhecimento? – ele disse e a sua aparente honestidade era um tanto quanto agressiva nesse momento. Eu simplesmente não sabia mais o que pensar. Ele esfregou as palmas das mãos na face num sinal de ira e bufou. – Merda, Bella, eu estou tão puto com você agora.

- O que eu deveria achar?

- Você não deveria achar nada. Você tinha que ter certeza que eu jamais faria algo do tipo com você. – ele disse tão decepcionado que subitamente uma vontade de chorar surgiu em mim. – Eu vou sair, tenho umas coisas para resolver. Sei que você tem que me seguir e que é seu trabalho, mas como profissionalismo nunca foi nosso forte, por favor, não venha atrás de mim.

Com isso ele saiu de meu quarto e deixou-me lá parada, sem ao menos saber o que fazer e muito menos o que pensar. E se ele estivesse falando a verdade? A decepção que ele sentia era tão clara, que eu como uma boba comecei a chorar.

Eu sabia que ele era honesto quanto aos sentimentos que tinha em relação a mim, mas também não fazia ideia do que ele era capaz para manter o status que tinha na mídia. Já vi tanta gente boa fingir ser o que não é somente por isso. Jake era o mais puro exemplo e nem por isso eu amava menos meu amigo. O problema é que no caso de Edward havia uma mulher envolvida e não era eu.

A noite anterior mais uma vez passava na minha mente como um filme, mas tantos pedaços não se encaixavam. Eu não conseguia compreender tudo que havia se passado e muito menos o que ele havia dito para mim logo em seguida. _"Foi apenas algo estúpido que Jessica disse"_. Se ele estava me falando a verdade agora pouco, do que então ele estava se referindo quando disse isso ontem à noite quando chegou do restaurante?

Estava tão confusa e sabia que a única forma de tirar minhas dúvidas seria conversando com Edward, mas agora as mesas foram viradas e, ao que tudo indicava, ele quem estava com raiva de mim.

Meu apetite havia desaparecido e o prato de comida ao meu lado permaneceu intocável. A melancolia tomava conta de mim e tudo que eu queria era ligar os pontos, compreender o que realmente havia se passado. Se Edward havia contado a verdade, então Tanya estava se jogando em cima dele por qual razão? Será que ela havia armado isso tudo?

Ao invés de soluções, somente perguntas se formavam em minha cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria me despreocupar e deixar para resolver tudo somente quando Edward voltasse pra casa, não conseguia controlar a minha vontade de remoer tudo que havia acontecido pela milésima vez.

O cansaço pela noite mal dormida parecia cada vez mais notável e, encostando-me na cama, sem poder mais controlar o peso de minhas pálpebras, peguei no sono.

Fui despertada por um forte barulho e a impressão de que meu nome era chamado. Quando recuperei a consciência, percebi que era a voz de Zafrina que vinha do outro lado. _Pelo visto toda comunicação que acontecia entre nós hoje seria feita dessa forma_.

- Bella! Vem logo! – ela gritou batendo mais uma vez na porta.

De repente, um mal pressentimento apoderou-se de mim. Será que ela estava me chamando porque algo de ruim havia acontecido com Edward? Com coração palpitando aceleradamente, corri até a porta e a escancarei.

- O que houve? Cadê Edward? – perguntei afligida.

- Calma, menina. Parece que viu um fantasma. Não sei onde Edward está. Ele saiu e não me disse onde ia. Você comeu, Bella? – Zafrina questionou e seus olhos rondaram o quarto. Seu olhar de reprovação deixava claro que ela havia percebido que meu prato permanecia intacto. – Vamos lá! Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você. Esse negócio de achar que pode ficar sem comer é maluquice. Olha como você está pálida.

- Eu achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com Edward.

- Nada aconteceu com ele. – ela disse tentando assegurar-me. - Vamos lá para baixo que vou fazer uma sopinha deliciosa. Nada melhor do que comida quentinha para nos dar um pouco de conforto.

- Ok. – falei aceitando o mimo. – Mas o que foi que aconteceu? Por que você estava batendo aqui na porta?

- Ah, verdade! – ela exclamou parecendo lembrar-se do real motivo para estar aqui. – O telefone lá debaixo tocou e queriam falar com você.

- Comigo? O telefone da casa? Mas ninguém tem o telefone aqui da casa.

- Pois é, também estranhei. Era uma moça, falei que ia te chamar e deixei-a lá esperando.

- Uma mulher? – perguntei retoricamente tentando pensar quem poderia estar querendo falar comigo, ainda mais alguém que tinha o telefone da casa de Edward. Caso fosse alguém do trabalho, com certeza iriam contatar-me pelo celular.

Nós descemos e eu fui direto para a direção do telefone que estava fora do gancho.

- Numa casa tão moderna não entendo porque não tem um telefone sem fio. – murmurei pegando o objeto. – Alô?

Ao invés de ouvir uma voz, fui recebida com um som de ocupado, indicando que seja lá quem foi que havia ligado, tinha desistido graças a minha demora.

- Desligaram. – falei colocando o telefone no gancho novamente. – Talvez tentem retornar. Ontem aconteceu a mesma coisa...

- Vamos lá para cozinha. Se ligarem, conseguimos escutar de lá.

Eu sentei na bancada e fiquei observando Zaza preparar a sopa para mim. Ela respeitou o fato de que eu não estava muito a fim de assunto e ligou o rádio, como sempre cantarolando as canções que tocavam.

- Aqui. - ela disse com um sorriso colocando o prato na minha frente. O cheirinho gostoso subia junto com a fumaça.

- Obrigada. – agradeci tentando retribuir o sorriso.

Comi com calma, evitando queimar a língua e tentei focar o pensamento nas músicas antigas que tocavam no rádio.

- Será que ele vai demorar? – questionei.

- Não sei, meu amor. Ele saiu sem nem dar tchau.

- Ele falou alguma coisa com você sobre o que aconteceu?

- Não seria justo se eu te respondesse isso, não é mesmo? De qualquer forma, eu tenho ideia do que se passou porque algumas revistas estão falando sobre o jantar que vocês foram ontem.

- Acho que ele está chateado comigo. – comentei. – Eu também estou chateada com ele, mas acho que agora eu não sou a única com culpa no cartório.

- Quando ele voltar, vocês podem sentar e conversar sobre isso. Aí sim vocês vão saber o lado de cada um e tentar consertar seus erros. Brigas ocorrem em qualquer relacionamento. Eu costumava falar para Liam que casamento sem briga não tem graça.

- Eu acabei de brigar com Edward e não estou vendo graça alguma. – falei e Zafrina só faltou rolar os olhos.

O interfone começou a tocar e nós nos entreolhamos, provavelmente ambas pensando quem diabos deveria ser.

- Deve ser Alice. – suspeitei.

- Do jeito que tá de grude com o namorado? Duvido muito. – ela disse atendendo. – Quem? Mas você não sabe que Edward não está? Com Bella? Hmmm... Ok, então.

- O que tem eu? – indaguei. – Quem é?

- Tanya.

- Tanya? – questionei estupefata quase cuspindo o resto de sopa que estava em minha boca. – O que ela está fazendo aqui? Zafrina, pelo amor de Deus, não deixa essa pirralha entrar aqui.

- Mas ela disse que quer falar com você.

- E eu quero arrancar cada fio de cabelo loiro dela!

- Bella, a menina não ia aparecer aqui caso não fosse alguma coisa importante, não é?

- Por que não? Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Não. Estou falando, sério. Juro por todos que amo, não faço ideia do que essa menina quer aqui e muito menos com você, mas pela raiva que você está sentindo dela, imagino que ela tem algo muito importante para falar, caso contrário não viria até a casa de uma pessoa que quer agredi-la.

- Ela não é a pessoa mais inteligente da face da Terra. – bufei.

- Eu vou deixar que ela entre. Escute ao menos o que ela tem para falar. Caso seja alguma coisa ruim... Bom, aí você me chama que eu seguro ela e você faz o que quiser. – Zaza disse sorrindo. – Estou brincando...um pouco.

Aguardei a chegada de Tanya na sala, sentada no sofá e agarrando uma almofada. Caso eu tivesse vontade de matá-la era só pensar que a almofada era a cabeça dela.

Não levou nem um minuto para Tanya aparecer na minha frente e eu fincar minhas unhas no saco estofado que estava em minhas mãos._ Deus, como eu queria que isso fosse o pescoço dela_.

- Não bastou o que aconteceu ontem? – indaguei. – O que você quer comigo?

- Eu achei que a gente podia conversar e tal.

- Tanya, eu não tenho nada para falar com você. Na verdade tudo que eu quero agora é que você suma do planeta, mas se você puder sair da minha frente já é o suficiente.

- Bella, acredite, eu também não gosto nem um pouco de aparecer aqui depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas eu preciso ficar com a consciência limpa e saber que eu fiz o que era certo, por mais constrangedor que seja estar aqui. Posso sentar?

- Tanto faz, só espero que você seja breve.

- Eu quero falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

- Você quer me contar o que aconteceu? Não precisa Tanya, eu sei muito bem o que se passou.

- Mas você não sabe a verdade. – ela disse sentando-se na minha frente. Se ela ao menos soubesse o quão perigoso era ficar apenas centímetros de distância de mim.

- Há alguns dias, Jessica conversou comigo. Foi logo depois da gravação do DVD que vocês foram. Ela comentou o quão fantástico achava que era a reação dos fãs com esse boato que Edward e eu estávamos namorando e tal. Eu apenas ouvi o que ela falou, também achava toda essa situação que os fotógrafos haviam nos metido um pouco cômica e ao mesmo tempo louca, pois sempre notei que Edward não tinha interesse em mim. E eu sei que ele é gato e tal...

- Falar que meu namorado é gato realmente não está ajudando seu lado.

- Desculpa. Então, aí ela começou a conversar comigo e com Julie o quão legal seria se a gente deixasse todo mundo pensando que isso era verdade. Julie disse que se ambas as partes concordassem, não tinha problema.

- Bem honesto de sua parte. – falei com desdém.

- Eu também não me orgulho disso, Bella, mas tem coisas que a gente tem que fazer para ficar nesse meio. A publicidade de um romance com o Edward ajudaria muito na venda das minhas músicas e futuramente o meu DVD. Edward seria beneficiado igualmente com tudo isso.

- E onde entra o que aconteceu ontem?

- Na madrugada do dia seguinte da gravação do meu DVD, saíram umas fotos da festa do Joey Gee em que você e Edward estavam juntos e eu, assim como boa parte do mundo, também fiquei curiosa para saber se o que estava acontecendo entre vocês dois era real. Eu liguei para Jessica e perguntei se aquilo tudo que estavam dizendo era verdade e ela simplesmente me disse que tudo que estava rolando entre você e Edward era apenas sexo.

- Aquela puta... – murmurei, mas acho que Tanya foi capaz de me escutar.

- Eu disse que caso vocês estivessem namorando sério e tal, eu não queria me meter em história nenhuma de romance com Edward e ela me assegurou que não era nada sentimental que rolava entre vocês. Ela aproveitou para me contar que tinha conversado com Edward e que ele tinha gostado muito da ideia de fingirmos estar namorando. Então, ela disse que nossa primeira aparição como casal oficial deveria ser feita no Aquarius, já que ter privacidade num lugar que parece um aquário é algo praticamente impossível e todos os paparazzi iriam nos fotografar.

- Eu sabia que tinha um dedo dela nessa porcaria. Assim que nós chegamos naquela merda de restaurante eu vi que não ia sair boa coisa de lá. – falei lembrando-me perfeitamente da minha reação.

- O plano de Jessica era que Edward e eu agíssemos o mais natural possível. Ela disse que Edward não havia te contado que nós iríamos agir daquela forma e por isso eu deveria ser discreta e não comentar nada sobre nosso plano. Achei até que Edward estava encenando quando me pediu desculpas por tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos dias.

- Ele não sabia de nada, né? – perguntei magoada comigo mesma por ter pensado que Edward seria capaz de uma coisa dessas. Era fácil, agora, compreender por quê ele estava tão chateado comigo. Todos traíram a confiança dele, inclusive eu.

- Não. Ele não fazia ideia. Quando você saiu da mesa eu pensei "agora é o momento certo" porque Jessica assegurou-me que iria te ligar e te prender no telefone para que você não visse nada que se passava na mesa, mas Edward nunca me dava espaço e você retornou muito mais rápido do que eu imaginava.

- Retornei porque desligaram o telefone na minha cara. – falei percebendo que aparentemente todos nós havíamos caído no papo de Jessica.

- Ela não falou com você? Droga, ela deve ter planejado isso tudo então.

- Você ainda tem dúvidas? – perguntei com deboche.

- Antes de você voltar, eu lembrei de algo que Jessica havia me dito. "Aja com naturalidade, faça Edward olhar para você e dê um beijo nele, como você faria com um de seus namoradinhos". Eu não fazia ideia de como agir e estava morrendo de nervosismo, pois nunca tive um namorado e não sabia como fazer Edward prestar atenção em mim. Foi aí que eu lembrei que ele adorava quando eu contava piadas, pois quando entramos em estúdio para gravar "Eternal" ele sempre virava para mim pedindo que eu contasse alguma para ele e tal. Eu virei para ele e perguntei "Por que o anão não pode lutar boxe?" – ela disse dando uma risada.

- Tanya...

- Desculpa. Então aí ele disse que não sabia. Aí eu falei "Porque ele dá golpe baixo". – ela disse dando mais uma risadinha. – Desculpa, essa é uma das minhas melhores. Então naquele momento eu aproveitei que ele estava distraído e o beijei. Foi quase nada, sério. Foi tão rápido que eu mal senti os lábios dele.

- Não precisa me falar detalhes. – disse mais uma vez apertando a almofada que estava em minhas mãos, mas desta vez eu sentia um pouco de pena de Tanya por ter sido tão ingênua.

- O jeito que ele reagiu depois... Edward estava bravo. Ele não entendeu nada e quando nós olhamos para a agitação que estava rolando do outro lado do restaurante, vimos você saindo. Eu expliquei para ele que estava apenas colocando o plano que Jessica tinha em ação e que achava que ele também sabia, mas ele falou que era tudo armação dela e que não tinha ideia. Logo depois ele saiu,mas acho que você já tinha ido embora.

- Eu tinha pensado a mesma coisa que você no início. Pensei que ele sabia de tudo e que tinha aceitado participar desse plano babaca da Jessica, mas parece que no final das contas ela estava manipulando todos nós.

- Definitivamente. Julie me assegurou que também não fazia ideia que Edward não sabia de nada. Eu sinto muito, Bella. Minha intenção jamais foi magoar você ou Edward de alguma forma. Eu estava apenas pensando na minha carreira e infelizmente tem muitos momentos que eu me sinto induzida a falar e fazer coisas que eu não julgo corretas.

- Como sua virgindade, né?

- Eu certamente preferia que o fato de eu ser virgem fosse algo que somente eu tivesse conhecimento, mas o pessoal da gravadora disse que seria legal tornar isso público.

- É sério? – indaguei surpresa.

- Sim. – ela disse, pela primeira vez me parecendo uma menina de apenas 18 anos jogada num meio que era perigoso demais até para quem já tinha mais experiência que ela. – A parte que eu só quero perder a virgindade depois do casamento é tudo invenção do pessoal, mas eu quero que seja com alguém especial e eu não tenho tempo para conhecer ninguém. Eu acredito no amor, por isso que eu fiquei tão chateada com tudo que aconteceu. Vocês estão apaixonados, não é?

- Sim. Como nunca antes.

- Me desculpa. – ela pediu novamente. – Eu pretendo falar em público sobre o que se passou de verdade. Julie não está nem um pouco feliz com o que está acontecendo, mas ela acha que se eu for sincera, talvez as pessoas entendam. Os paparazzi não conseguiram tirar uma foto minha beijando Edward. Você aparece na frente de todas as fotos, mas o pessoal que estava dentro do restaurante viu. A gente pode até desmentir, porém acho que o melhor agora é a honestidade. Acho que já deixamos as pessoas pensando coisa errada por tempo suficiente.

- Eu tenho que admitir que eu não vou muito com a sua cara, Tanya, mas isso pode ser um pouco porque eu sou implicante e você é o estereotipo de garota superficial bobinha de Hollywood. Desculpa, mas é a verdade. Acho que meu erro todo nisso foi querer julgar todo mundo. Julguei você, julguei Edward. No fim das contas eu estava errada. Eu admiro muito a sua atitude de ter vindo até aqui e me contado o seu lado da história.

- Não quero me sentir culpada por interferir no relacionamento de vocês.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito as suas desculpas.

- Posso perguntam alguma coisa?

- Ok.

- Vocês se apaixonaram nesses dias em que viveram juntos? – questionou.

- Sim. – falei com um sorriso no rosto. – Edward é o melhor namorado do universo.

- Então não briga com ele, ok? Não quero que ele leve culpa por algo que não é responsável.

- Eu já briguei com ele. – falei sentindo um nó na garganta.

- Se vocês estão apaixonados, tenho certeza então que ao menos darão um jeito nisso tudo. – ela disse se levantando. – Julie está me aguardando. Desculpa novamente, espero que tudo se resolva e diga a Edward que qualquer coisa que precisar é só falar comigo, estou pronta para falar publicamente sobre esse namoro que nós nunca tivemos e dizer que todos estavam enganados.

- Ok. – respondi observando-a sair da sala e despedir-se com um aceno de mão e um sorriso no rosto.

Zafrina, provavelmente notando que a cantora havia ido embora, entrou correndo na sala e veio em minha direção. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e colocou a mão em cima de minha perna.

- E então? Tudo correu bem? O que ela queria?

- Ela disse... – eu falei, mas senti o nó em minha garganta se formando novamente.

Abri minha boca para falar novamente, mas um choro deixou meus lábios e quando percebi Zaza havia colocado os braços ao meu redor e me envolveu num abraço materno. Eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e comecei a chorar mais uma vez, finalmente pondo para fora toda dor que eu estava sentindo pelos acontecimentos das últimas horas.

- Eu julguei Edward de forma errada, Zaza. – disse sentindo minha voz sair rouca devido ao meu choro. – Ele está chateado comigo.

- Claro que não, meu amor.

- Está sim. Ele disse que estava puto comigo.

- É coisa de momento, você vai ver. Se você pensou errado dele, é porque provavelmente aconteceu alguma coisa para você ter essa conclusão. Daqui a pouco ele volta e vocês vão conversar e tudo vai dar certo. Acredita no que eu digo.

- Já tem tempo que ele saiu. Por que ele está demorando tanto?

- Não sei, Bella, mas acho que daqui a pouco ele já está aí.

Aí que Zafrina se enganava. Passou uma hora e nada de Edward retornar para casa. Mais uma hora e nada. Quando o relógio marcou 19h eu já estava preocupada e Zaza, por mais que não quisesse demonstrar, também estava sentindo uma ponta de preocupação.

- Eu vou ligar para Esme. – falei pegando o celular. – Ele pode ter ido para lá conversar com ela ou Carlisle.

- É uma possibilidade.

- Alô? Esme?

- Oi, querida. – ela respondeu. – O que houve?

- Por um acaso Edward está aí?

- Não. Não o vejo desde ontem. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Ele saiu e não voltou ainda, fiquei preocupada, mas provavelmente não é nada demais.

- Você tentou ligar para o celular dele? Agora você me deixou preocupada também.

- Ainda não tentei.- disse me sentindo um pouco idiota. – Eu vou tentar ligar para ele. Tenho certeza que não foi nada demais, ele deve tá resolvendo... o que ele ia resolver. Daqui a pouco ele vai chegar.

- Me ligue caso aconteça alguma coisa, ok? Está tudo bem entre vocês dois?

- Sim. Eu vou tentar ligar para ele. Obrigada, Esme.

- De nada, querida. Beijos.

- Beijos. – me despedi encerrando a ligação em seguida. – Ele não está lá. Vou ligar para o celular dele. Talvez ele me atenda.

Assim que liguei para seu número, o celular de Edward caiu na caixa postal. Eu apertei o botão vermelho e telefonei mais uma vez, mas era em vão. O aparelho provavelmente estava desligado.

A hora foi passando e nenhum sinal de Edward. Zafrina já tinha desistido de aparentar tranquilidade e estava tão aflita quanto eu. Meus olhos estavam vidrados no relógio e eu sentia-me de mãos atadas, sem ter ideia do que eu podia fazer para achar Edward.

- Eu vou pegar meu carro e ir atrás dele. – disse para Zafrina.

- Mas meu amor, você nem sabe por onde ele anda. O melhor que você pode fazer é esperar ele chegar.

- Eu estou esperando ele chegar tem horas! Já passou de 23h, Zaza! Onde mais ele pode estar? E se alguma coisa aconteceu com ele no meio do caminho. Edward dirige como louco e recusou que Felix saísse com ele.

- Então vá com Felix, mas não demore. – ela disse.

Felix entrou em meu carro e ficou no lado do motorista, alegando que eu parecia nervosa demais para dirigir. Nós andamos alguns quarteirões e meus olhos estavam atentos na rua, tentando encontrar um carro igual ao de Edward, mas foi em vão. Insisti para irmos dar uma olhada por mais um quarteirão e vendo minha preocupação, Felix fez o que eu pedi. Novamente não foi possível encontrar meu namorado.

Arrasada e tomada de preocupação, concordei que deveríamos voltar para casa. Assim que avistei o carro de Edward na garagem, no local que antes estava vazio, eu praticamente pulei do veículo antes mesmo que Felix pudesse estacioná-lo.

Ao entrar na casa, Edward estava na sala conversando com Zafrina.

- Onde você estava? – questionei preocupada.

- Mandando Jessica embora.

- Ah. – disse como num suspiro, sendo pega totalmente de surpresa.

- Depois eu fui conversar com o pessoal da gravadora. Eu preciso de uma assessora substituta e eles estavam tentando encaixar alguém provisoriamente no lugar de Jessica.

- Eu vou deixar vocês dois a sós para que _conversem_. – ela disse enfatizando tanto a última palavra que só faltou soletrá-la.

- Tanya esteve aqui hoje. – disse sentando-me no sofá.

- É?

- Aham. Ela me contou o que aconteceu no restaurante. A verdadeira história.

- E nela você acreditou, né?

- Não é que eu não tenha acreditado em você, Edward. Desculpa por não ter confiado o suficiente em você, mas é que depois do que ouvi, da sua conversa com a Jessica, eu não sabia realmente o que pensar.

- Você deveria ter me contato que escutou.

- Você deveria ter me falado a verdade. Que ela tinha pedido para você fingir que estava namorando Tanya e toda aquela palhaçada.

- Eu queria te privar disso.

- Mas me privar disso não ajudou nada, Edward. Se bobear só piorou as coisas. Eu sei que não estava lidando da melhor forma com tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dias, mas do que adiantou querer me proteger?

- Nada.

- Exatamente. Eu não estou colocando a culpa em cima de você porque eu também sei que errei muito nesses últimos dias. A gente deveria ter conversado. Todas as vezes que você me perguntou se eu estava bem eu respondia que sim, quando na verdade eu estava me sentindo completamente insegura.

- Insegura quanto ao quê?

- Quanto ao futuro. Eu tenho medo que um dia você se arrependa de ter se relacionado comigo porque isso prejudicou sua carreira.

- Bella, isso não prejudicou minha carreira. É tudo papo da Jessica. O single continua vendendo bem e agora que eu pretendo me engajar mais na publicidade dele, porque estamos chegando perto da data de lançamento do CD, tenho certeza que continuará indo bem. Se as pessoas não gostam de mim por causa da minha música, eu não quero que gostem de mim só por causa da minha imagem. Eu não fiz nada de errado esse tempo todo e no final do dia eu estou pouco me lixando para o que vão falar. Eu jamais me arrependeria do que eu vivi com você. Do que eu _vivo_ com você. Meu erro estava aí. Você sempre se sentiu insegura quando eu falava de assumir nosso namoro. Sempre me dava uma desculpa para não fazer isso agora e eu concordava em esperar mais um pouco. Esse foi meu maior erro. Por mim nós teríamos assumido esse romance desde quando ele começou, eu não queria negar o que a gente está vivendo. Se tivéssemos falado toda a verdade desde o começo, isso não teria acontecido.

- Agora é tarde demais para querer ficar voltando no passado.

- Sim, mas ainda dá para modificar o futuro. Eu quero contar para todo mundo, Carrapata. Ainda mais agora com todos os boatos que vão surgir depois do que aconteceu ontem.

- Ok. – falei. – A gente assume. Não tem mais por que esconder.

- Também acho.

- Eu queria saber outra coisa, também.

- O quê?

- O que você pretende fazer depois que os meus dias aqui acabarem? Digo, como nós vamos lidar com isso? Se eu não for despedida, tenho certeza que já vai ter outra celebridade pronta para eu morar mês que vem.

- Você quer que eu fale o que eu realmente penso?

- Sim.

- Eu quero que você largue tudo e fique aqui para sempre.

- Edward... – falei sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Eu sei. Você me pediu a verdade. É um tanto quanto egoísta, mas eu não quero ficar longe de você.

- Não posso largar algo que eu demorei tanto tempo para conseguir. Eu não quero depender de você, quero ter meu trabalho.

- Então você sai do seu trabalho e passa a trabalhar comigo. Eu tenho uma vaga para assessora. – ele brincou.

- Jamais. Eu não quero que nada nos una, além disso. – falei colocando a mão sobre meu coração.

- Vamos fazer dar certo do jeito que está, então. – ele disse.

- Se vendo uma semana por mês? – indaguei.

- É esse o tempo que você tem livre, não é? Nenhum de nós vai abdicar o trabalho. Em último caso eu tento te sequestrar no meio da noite. – ele disse dando-me uma piscadela.

Eu me levantei e fui até a direção dele, sentando-me em seu colo e dando um beijo em seus lábios. _Os meus lábios, somente meus_.

- Você acha que a gente vai conseguir fazer isso dar certo?

- Não sei. A gente tenta até quando funcionar.

- E se não der certo?

- Para de pensar pelo lado negativo, Carrapata. Você precisa de mais otimismo nessa vida.

- Mas me diz...e se der errado?

- Se der errado eu te sequestro e não deixo você sair daqui nunca mais.

- Você não seria capaz de fazer isso.

- Ah, não duvide de mim, Carrapata. Você não é a única louca desse relacionamento.

- Eu tenho medo.

- Por quê?

- Porque se ficar sem você hoje já foi uma aflição, não consigo imaginar como vou me sentir durante um mês.

- A gente vai fazer dar certo. Vamos viver um dia depois do outro.

- Ok. – falei.

- O que importa é que mesmo que você deixe essa casa daqui 6 dias, quero que você tenha plena certeza que você sai daqui como minha namorada.

- Ok, Cachorro. – falei sentindo-me melhor depois de conversar sobre as coisas que estavam rondando minha mente. – Eu não quero brigar com você.

- Eu também não, mas eu fiquei realmente chateado. Para mim você tinha ido embora porque estava puta que eu ainda não havia demitido Jessica e ela obviamente havia sido responsável por tudo aquilo. Achei que você não fosse pensar que eu era capaz de uma coisa daquelas.

- Me desculpa. Eu fiquei numa situação que minha insegurança acabou me ganhando, porém eu nunca duvidei do que a gente viveu. Que os seus sentimentos por mim são verdadeiros, assim como os meus são por você.

- Eu sei. Jessica armou um plano que acabou nos deixando encurralados.

- Como ela reagiu quando você foi falar com ela?

- Só faltou querer me matar. Disse que ia destruir minha carreira, que eu não conseguiria ficar na mídia sem a ajuda dela, que você não presta para mim, etc. Foi um tanto quanto desgastante, mas não importa o quanto ela falasse, eu estava com a cabeça feita e sinceramente não iria aguentar mais um dia trabalhando com ela. – ele admitiu. – Me desculpa.

- Por quê?

- Porque você tinha me dito que não gostava de Jessica desde o começo e que achava que ela não fazia bem para mim. Eu não dei ouvidos e acabei me ferrando.

- Não esquece que sua mãe, Zafrina e Alice também não a suportavam. – lembrei fazendo com que ele rolasse os olhos.

- Ok. Eu vou parar de ignorar os conselhos das mulheres da minha vida. Melhorou?

- Bastante!

- E a senhorita tem que aprender a lidar com o assédio das fãs.

- Eu lido bem...

- Carrapata, por favor, né?

- Ok. Eu sinto um pouco de ciúmes, mas você também sente.

- É diferente.

- Diferente nada. Eu vou tentar me comportar melhor e toda vez que eu sentir ciúmes, vou tentar lembrar que isso faz parte do seu trabalho.

- Isso.

- Mas você vai ter que parar de fazer cara feia toda vez que eu falar com Jacob. Ele é meu amigo, já deixei isso claro diversas vezes.

- Ok. – ele disse fazendo uma careta.

- Eu prometo que daqui para frente, vou tentar ser honesta sempre que me sentir insegura com alguma coisa.

- Ótimo, porque infelizmente eu ainda não aprendi a ler pensamentos.

- Como será que a noite de ontem teve repercussão, hein?

- As coisas não estão nada boas, mas nada que não possa ser revertido. Amanhã eu tenho uma entrevista marcada no _talk show_ de TJ Lenon, vamos finalmente deixar as coisas claras. Espero que ao menos os boatos que eu estou me relacionando com Tanya parem.

- Quem diria que apenas uma foto de nós dois iria causar tanto burburinho.

- Aqui até amarrar o sapato na rua é motivo de fofoca.

- Exagerado.

- Estou falando sério. Uma vez eu saí e parei para amarrar o sapato, tiraram milhões de fotos e colocaram numa revista com o título "Edward sai para caminhar e percebe que o seu tênis está desamarrado".

- Você está brincando comigo!

- Não estou! É sério! Meu cofrinho apareceu e tudo! Teve até matéria com o título de "Edward Cullen se descuida e deixa cofrinho à mostra". – ele disse fazendo-me rir.

- Agora que eles não vão deixar a gente em paz.

- Provavelmente não, mas pelo menos eles não podem invadir a minha casa. – ele disse bocejando.

- Sono? – questionei.

- Muito. Não sei dormir direito longe do meu travesseiro favorito.

- Vamos lá para cima.

Nós subimos para o nosso quarto e trocamos de roupa, finalmente retornando para a cama que era nosso ninho.

Enrosquei-me em seu corpo e beijei seus lábios como se não houvesse amanhã, como se o tempo não fosse nosso inimigo. Não havia sensação melhor do que ser retribuída. Eu beijava, ele beijava de volta. Eu dava todo meu amor para ele e era isso que eu sentia toda vez que olhava em seus olhos.

- Vou deixar você dormir, antes que comece a bocejar enquanto eu te beijo. – falei e ele na mesma hora abriu a boca num indício de sono.

- Amanhã eu acordo renovado. – ele disse colocando o nariz em meu cabelo e inspirando meu cheiro. Eu fiz o mesmo, sentindo seu cheirinho de sabonete.

- Ok. Estar abraçadinha assim já é mais do que suficiente.

- Que bom, porque você está me apertando tão forte que daqui a pouco vai me quebrar.

- Você está conseguindo respirar?

- Sim.

- Então isso que importa. – eu disse e ele começou a rir. - Boa noite, Cachorro.

- Boa noite, Carrapata. – falou dando um rápido beijo em minha testa.

Eu o observei até que minhas pálpebras ficassem pesadas e eu não conseguisse mais lutar contra o sono. Sentindo ele próximo a mim, tive certeza que o que havia dito era verdade. Se algo desse errado, nós faríamos o possível para dar certo novamente.

* * *

**N/A: Ohhh l'amour. *suspira***

**Vamos lá ao que eu tenho para falar! Primeiro de tudo, para quem não sabe, o extra do capítulo anterior se chama "Era cilada". Eu vou começar a enviá-lo agora para quem mandou review no capítulo anterior.**

**Quanto a esse capítulo o extra se chama "Hit the road Jess and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more" (Não consegui me controlar com o trocadilho). É o ponto de vista do Edward mandando a Jess embora.**

**Agora vamos falar das minhas férias. Eu vou ficar sem atualizar CdM (devo voltar dia 05), de princípio é só isso mesmo. Faltam apenas 10 capítulos (certinho) para a fic terminar e o final é sempre mais difícil de escrever. É possível que o ritmo das atualizações diminuam, mas nada drástico porque sei que é uma merda ficar esperando a autora atualizar (ô se sei).**

**Vou fazer a propaganda já da minha one shot (e das minhas companheiras de amigo oculto)! Nós devemos postar semana que vem (ou seja, vou sumir porcaria nenhuma porque semana que vem eu tô aqui de novo), dia 31, domingo, com o tema férias (isso, claro, se todo mundo conseguir acabar). Quem me tem no author alert vai receber um aviso com a postagem, quem não tem, se tiver interesse, pode passar aqui e conferir. Vai ser o mesmo esquema da de Natal.**

**Acho que é só isso.**

**Até mais!**

**Beijo!**


	26. Dia 25

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha honey pie/beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 25

Nós estávamos em silêncio, um olhando para o rosto do outro e eu acariciava seus fios de cabelo. Ele fechou os olhos, ainda um pouco sonolento, e seus dedos brincavam com a barra de minha camisa.

- Seu cabelo é tão macio. – falei num tom baixo. – Acho isso tão injusto. Você só passa esses cremes vagabundos enquanto eu gasto num sei quanto para manter meu cabelo desse jeito.

- Eu gosto do seu cabelo assim. Tem um cheiro tão gostoso. Volta e meia eu me pego cheirando sua cabeça sem perceber que estou o fazendo.

- Tenho que mandar um e-mail para meu chefe.

- Por quê?

- Se a gente vai assumir o relacionamento, é bom que ele saiba por mim que eu estou namorando a celebridade com a qual deveria estar trabalhando.

- Para de falar desse jeito, parece que você quer aparentar ser a culpada nessa situação. A gente não teve como evitar o que aconteceu, Carrapata. Seu chefe vai entender isso. E você está trabalhando comigo. Em algum momento você desistiu de escrever a matéria?

- Não.

- Então pronto. Relaxa. – ele disse e eu peguei meu celular para redigir um pequeno e-mail ao meu superior , Alec.

- Vou escrever algo simples.

- Se você quiser pode tirar a mão do meu cabelo. Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir escrever mais rápido assim. – falou com um ar de riso.

- Não, não me incomodo de escrever um pouco mais devagar só com uma mão.

"_Caros Sr. Rodriguez e Sr. Newman,_

_Alguns boatos andam circulando pela mídia envolvendo meu nome. Gostaria de deixar claro que muitos dos fatos foram deturpados e estão longe de serem verídicos. Como a imagem de Edward está no meio disso tudo, algumas coisas necessitam ser resolvidas em curto prazo. _

_Gostaria de esclarecer também que meu comprometimento com a revista continua o mesmo. Edward e eu estamos em um relacionamento que nos condiz e de maneira alguma irá influenciar de forma negativa o meu trabalho, posso lhes garantir._

_Grata pela compreensão, _

_Isabella Swan._"

- O que achou? – questionei a Edward.

- Tá bom. Acho que você não precisa dar satisfações a eles sobre sua vida particular.

- É meu trabalho, Edward. Da mesma maneira que você tem que me assumir, eu também tenho que assumir você.

- Eu sei. – ele disse dando um rápido beijo em meus lábios. - Vamos tomar um banho?

- Sim. Você no seu quarto e eu no meu.

- Por quê? – questionou com um bico.

- Porque te conheço, Cachorro. – disse levantando da cama e deixando meu celular sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

Fui rápido para meu quarto e tomei apenas uma ducha, lavando o cabelo e passando um sabão pelo corpo. Optei por uma roupa mais casual: uma calça jeans e uma camiseta polo que havia brotado em meu closet – provavelmente coisa de Alice. Assim que entrei no quarto de Edward, ele estava saindo do banheiro com a toalha amarrada baixa em sua cintura, deixando alguns de seus pelos claramente à vista.

- Você faz isso só para me provocar, né? – questionei indo para cama e me deitando.

- O que eu estou fazendo? – ele perguntou se aproximando de mim.

- Você sabe muito bem. Por que não se vestiu? Seu closet fica ao lado do banheiro.

- Tive a impressão de ouvir meu celular tocando. – ele disse subindo na cama e fazendo com que algumas gotas d'água caíssem em mim.

- Sei... – foi somente o que tive tempo de falar antes que ele viesse para cima de mim e calasse-me com seus beijos.

Suas mãos seguravam meu rosto e as minhas vagavam pelas suas costas, sentindo a água que se acumulava em sua pele. Seu beijo era molhado e vagaroso, deixando-me sempre com um gostinho de quero mais.

Coloquei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e sem um pingo de vergonha me esfreguei nele, subitamente sendo tomada por um desejo de tê-lo mais próximo de mim.

- Depois sou eu quem te provoco. – ele falou em meu ouvido e em seguida mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha.

Uma de suas mãos deixou meu rosto e caminhou pelo meu pescoço, até chegar em um de meus seios, que ele apertou com vontade. Ele flexionou os quadris com mais força dessa vez, fazendo com que eu soltasse um gemido de prazer pela proximidade de nossos corpos.

Tudo estava muito bom e nós dois sabíamos muito bem onde isso tudo ia dar, caso o celular de Edward não houvesse tocado e interrompido nosso momento de intimidade.

Ele fez uma cara de raiva porque o aparelho simplesmente não parava de fazer barulho e eu não consegui evitar a vontade que tive de dar um beijo no bico que estava formado em sua boca. Apoiei-me em meus cotovelos e o beijei suavemente, deixando meus lábios logo em seguida vagarem por seu rosto até chegar próximo de sua orelha.

- Atende ao telefone. A gente sabe muito bem que seja lá quem quer falar com você, não vai desistir.

- Até mesmo depois de demitir Jessica a gente ainda sofre com isso? – perguntou retoricamente aparentando certa relutância em deixar a cama.

Ele levantou completamente nu e pegou o celular, logo em seguida dando uma piscadela em minha direção. _Aparentemente meu namorado não cansa de me provocar – não que eu esteja reclamando_. Eu amava o jeito que ele se sentia confortável ao meu redor.

- Alô? Sim, me falaram sobre você. Claro, podemos fazer isso depois do almoço? Eu sei, tenho anotado na agenda. Ok, nos vemos às 13h, te espero aqui em casa. Igualmente.

- Quem era? – questionei.

- Sophie.

- Que seria...

- Minha nova assessora.

- Acho que todas as suas assessoras devem ter algum tipo de acesso ao que acontece nesse quarto, porque não é possível...elas sempre ligam nesse momento.

- Eu sempre desconfiei disso. – falou rindo. – Lá se foi o clima.

- Ela ao menos parece ser mais humana, integra, descente, compreensiva e sã que Jessica?

- Acho que sim. Difícil superar essa última. – falou retornando para cama e puxando a toalha para envolver novamente em seu quadril.

- Nunca se sabe. – bufei.

- Vamos ser otimistas. Ela vem para uma reunião aqui em casa às 13h, vamos conversar um pouco e temos que sair às 17h para minha entrevista no _talk show_ do TJ Lenon.

- Que horas são?

- Não sei, esqueci de olhar. – disse tateando a mesinha de cabeceira, mas ao invés de pegar seu celular, acabou pegando o meu. – Senhorita Isabella Swan, por um acaso é uma foto minha com Nessie que eu vejo nesse plano de fundo?

- Err...Talvez?

- Como que eu não vi isso?

- Você estava dormindo.

- Então a senhorita tem mania de me fotografar em momentos de vulnerabilidade, é isso mesmo? Bom saber...

- Só foi dessa vez!

- Você sabe o que isso significa, né?

- Não. – perguntei um pouco amedrontada. – O quê?

- Que eu também tenho direito de ter uma foto sua no meu plano de fundo.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou lá muito fã de sair em fotografias.

- Nem para seu namorado?

- Não vale!

- Poxa... tudo bem, se você não quer mesmo, eu não posso te forçar. Por mais que você tenha tirado uma foto minha sem minha autorização, eu respeito o que você realmente quer.

- Você vai esperar eu dormir para tirar uma foto minha, né?

- Sim, definitivamente. – falou sorrindo. – Você já me conhece tão bem, Carrapata.

- Me dá esse celular. – disse rolando os olhos e estendendo minha mão.

- Para quê? – questionou colocando o aparelho sobre minha palma.

Com o celular já programado na câmera, passei minha mão pelo cabelo de Edward e levantei meu rosto, pegando-o de surpresa com um beijo na boca. Na mesma hora apertei o botão que registrava nosso momento. Olhei o resultado e achei que a foto tinha ficado descente o bastante.

- Pronto, agora você não tem do que reclamar.

- Gostei.

- Ficou boa. Acho que para você curtir mais, só se fosse uma foto dos meus peitos. – falei debochada, mas na mesma hora um sorriso sapeca se formou em seus lábios. – Não, nem adianta!

- Por favor!

- Claro que não!

- Por que não?

- Porque eu lá tenho cara de modelo da _Playboy_?

- Só falta pintar o cabelo de loiro, porque juro que os peitos dariam uma ótima capa. – disse obviamente brincando, mas mesmo assim mereceu um peteleco. – Ai, Carrapata! Você anda muito agressiva.

- Porque você só fala besteira.

- Me deixa tirar só de um peito.

- Não.

- Um mamilo?

- Cala a boca. – falei entre risos, pois não aguentava com a babaquice de meu namorado. – Acaba de se vestir para a gente tomar o café da manhã antes que Zafrina bata aqui na porta reclamando que nós não comemos e que ficamos atrasando ela arrumar a cozinha e preparar o almoço.

- Carrapata, você não precisa inventar desculpa. Se você tá morrendo de fome, pode ir na minha frente que eu já vou trocar de roupa e te encontro lá embaixo.

- Ok! – falei saindo da cama e correndo para a porta, apenas ouvindo a risada baixa de Edward quando deixei o quarto.

Ao entrar na sala de jantar, Zafrina e Carmen já estavam quase acabando de tomar o café da manhã. Eu as cumprimentei com um enorme sorriso e na mesma hora fiz o meu prato colocando uma quantidade absurda de comida.

- Isso que é apetite! – Zaza disse rindo.

- Deve ter se exercitado bastante, hein? – Carmen falou sarcasticamente.

- Carmen!

- O quê? – ela perguntou cheia de cinismo. – Eu estava limpando o corredor agora pouco e ouvi uns barulhos estranhos vindo do quarto do Edward. Tenho certeza que vocês não estavam fazendo nada além disso, não é?

_Antes tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, Carmen, mas infelizmente alguém conseguiu interromper a gente, só para variar._

- Carmen, um dia você vai ser demitida e eu quero dizer que essa vai ser a razão. – Zafrina falou num tom acusatório. – Ficar de fofoca na cara das pessoas é muita falta de educação.

- Olha quem fala, eu bem ouvi a senhora fofocando hoje de manhã com a Dona Esme. – Carmen afirmou e na mesma hora Zaza perdeu um pouco da compostura.

- Gente, chega! – falei olhando para as duas. – Carmen, para de se meter na minha vida...intima com o Edward. Eu estou com fome porque mal me alimentei ontem, dá licença? E Zaza, se ele descobrir que você tá fofocando com a mãe dele, vai ficar dando ataque, então ao menos tente ser discreta.

- Eu estava apenas falando com ela que ele chegou bem em casa ontem. – ela admitiu, mas estava mais do que claro que ela falou muito além do que isso. – Aliás, pelo que Carmen deu a entender, vocês estão bem novamente?

- Sim. – falei tentando conter meu sorriso. – Aconteceu apenas um desentendimento. Uma confusão que foi causada por Jessica.

- Imaginei que foi alguma coisa envolvendo o nome dela, já que ontem Edward tinha dito que foi demiti-la. Pelo menos a vaca invejosa saiu de cena.

- Assim espero.

- Bom dia! – Edward desejou dando um beijo na bochecha de Zafrina e outro em meus lábios.

- Que bom humor é esse, hein? Eu também não ganho um beijo? – Carmen indagou.

- Você não tem vergonha de ser abusada desse jeito, não? – perguntei a ela.

- Não, mas eu tenho que admitir que agora tudo é mais divertido porque você não consegue se controlar e faz uma cara de ciúmes que é impagável.

- Ela fica engraçada com ciúmes, né? – Edward falou rindo e eu finquei minhas unhas na perna dele. – E fica bem agressiva também.

- Vocês nunca vão cansar de implicar comigo, né? Sério, tudo que vocês fazem desde que eu cheguei é ficar de brincadeirinha comigo.

- Porque a gente gosta de você, meu bem. – Zafrina disse acariciando minha mão como se estivesse me consolando.

- Imagina se me odiassem.

- Ela tá na TPM. – Edward contou.

- O pessoal da mesa não precisa saber do meu ciclo menstrual, Edward. – bufei.

- Viu? – perguntou olhando para elas e apontando para mim.

Embora tivessem momentos em que tudo que eu queria fazer era rolar meus olhos para meu namorado, eu ainda estava me sentindo um pouco mal pelo que aconteceu nos últimos dias. Foi então, que tive uma brilhante ideia, mas tinha certeza que não conseguiria fazer isso sozinha.

Assim que acabei de comer, me retirei da mesa e fui direto para o quarto atrás do meu celular. Após falar alguns minutos com Alice e contar sobre meu plano, estava mais confiante que tudo daria certo.

- Me liga para confirmar se você conseguir. – disse a Alice.

- É claro que eu vou conseguir, Bella. Até parece que você não sabe com quem está falando. Não importa se está em cima da hora, Alice Cullen consegue tudo.

- Tá bom, mas me liga de qualquer forma. Seu irmão tem uma entrevista lá pelas 17h, então a gente deve tá livre lá pelas 19h.

- Ok, ok. Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, só isso! Muito obrigada, Alice.

- De nada, sei que estou em divida com vocês, é que o Jasper...menina...

- Não precisa entrar em detalhes. – falei antes que ela começasse a querer me contar quaiseram as façanhas que eles faziam na cama.

- Nem preciso! Se você visse o estado de exaustão que eu me encontro... Tenho muito que admirar atores pornôs, viu? Tem que ter uma disposição.

- Imagino.

- Eu tenho que te dar umas dicas depois, mas, por favor, não quero pensar que você vai fazer essas coisas com meu irmão, já basta o dia que eu vi...

- Alice! Vamos mudar de assunto. Eu tenho que descer antes que seu irmão comece a ficar desconfiado que eu estou demorando aqui em cima.

- Tá bom. Te ligo mais tarde. Avisa pro Edward que devo passar aí amanhã, já que ele sempre reclama que eu não aviso. Diz que a maninha está com saudade.

- Se eu falar isso para ele, ele vai querer saber o que eu estava conversando com você.

- Manda ele ir a merda, num posso ligar para minha cunhada e bater um papo com ela?

- Eu não vou mandar seu irmão à merda, Alice.

- Então deixa que eu mando. Mais tarde eu te ligo, beijos.

- Beijos!

Quando, após o almoço, o interfone tocou anunciando a chegada de Sophie, eu já não estava me aguentando de ansiedade para saber como seria a nova assessora de Edward.

- E se ela for que nem a Jessica? – questionei.

- Relaxa, ela é apenas provisória. Se for que nem Jessica, depois eles vão arrumar outra para mim.

- Quero só ver. Você achava que Jessica era boa assessora.

- Ela era boa assessora, só não era boa pessoa.

- Então você talvez deva dar um pouco mais de prioridade para isso dessa vez.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – questionou uma mulher que só poderia ser Sophie.

Ela era um pouco mais baixa que eu, tinha pele morena, cabelos cacheados e expressivos olhos verdes. Trajava um blazer curto amarelo e uma pantalona branca, sua roupa deixando claro que ela veio para um encontro de trabalho.

- Nada. Sophie, correto? – Edward questionou esticando a mão.

- Sim, Edward. E você deve ser Bella, correto?

- Isso, prazer.

- Posso me sentar?

- Claro, desculpe. – Edward disse aportando para o sofá.

- Eu queria dizer antes de tudo que levo o meu trabalho bem a sério e acredito que tudo que nós fazemos é em conjunto. Para isso dar certo, preciso que você coopere comigo e é claro que pretendo cooperar com você. Minha maior missão é te dar suporte e auxílio. É isso que tenho a maior intenção de fazer. – ela disse indo direto ao ponto.

- Minha assessora anterior tinha completa dedicação ao meu trabalho e como você já deve saber, ela me meteu em maus lençóis ultimamente.

- Sim, eu sei, mas o que Jessica fez foi burrice. – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do universo e eu me senti deverás infantil ao querer rir de seu comentário. – Eu não sei quais foram os motivos dela, Edward, mas te garanto que a última coisa que ela fez, quando armou aquilo para cima de você, foi pensar na sua carreira. Além de me comprometer com você, eu tenho um nome a construir e manter. Já trabalhei com alguns artistas menores da sua gravadora e sempre fiz um trabalho descente, caso contrário não teria sido a primeira pessoa que recomendaram a você. Não espere diferente de mim só porque agora estou trabalhando provisoriamente para você.

Sophie parecia bem determinada e focada. Era fácil perceber que ela era mais flexível do que Jessica e que além de tudo, queria ser reconhecida como uma boa profissional. Em momento algum ficou olhando meu namorado de cima a baixo e foi respeitosa comigo, não apenas se dirigindo a Edward como também a mim.

Eles conversaram sobre os planos futuros e a maior tática de Sophie era investir na divulgação do CD de Edward, informando que ele já tinha algumas pequenas apresentações em programas marcadas e entrevistas no rádio.

- A gente não pode deixar a peteca cair só pelo que aconteceu nesses últimos dias. Não sei se você já parou para saber o que está acontecendo lá fora, mas todos estão especulando sobre o que realmente aconteceu na noite de anteontem. Tanya Denali se manteve calada e eu conversei brevemente com a assessora dela hoje de manhã. Nós compartilhamos o pensamento que vocês dois devem falar a verdade e que já está mais do que na hora de acabar com esses boatos que vocês namoram.

- Sim, eu pretendo fazer isso. Eu quero assumir meu relacionamento com Bella. – ele disse pegando minha mão e eu estava um pouco nervosa para saber qual seria a opinião de Sophie para isso.

- Achei que realmente estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês dois, mas preferi não me meter porque essa é uma parte da sua vida que não condiz a mim. Caso você sinta vontade de assumir seu relacionamento, nós podemos lidar com isso de uma forma não tão invasiva. Você sabe que a imprensa nunca se conforma com o que tem e sempre quer cavar um pouco mais, então o que eu recomendaria é ser discreto. Você pode falar publicamente sobre o seu relacionamento, dizer que está namorando Bella, mas eu peço que, por favor, não dê muitos detalhes porque se você conta um pouquinho, eles vão sempre pedir mais.

- Minha ideia é falar sobre isso hoje no programa de TJ Lenon. Nada muito detalhado, somente esclarecer que o que houve com Tanya foi uma confusão e que eu estou comprometido com Bella.

- Tem um ponto ruim nisso tudo. – falei interrompendo os dois pela primeira vez. – As fãs de Edward não são muito receptivas a ideia de que nós estamos juntos.

- Na hora que elas notarem que Tanya apoia o namoro de vocês dois, tudo muda. E se tiver gente que deixa de comprar CD só porque o astro favorito está namorando uma pessoa que não agrada, tenho certeza que é minoria. Podem ficar tranquilos porque isso está sob controle. Tem mais alguma coisa que está preocupando vocês?

- Acho que não. Basicamente hoje após a entrevista no _talk show_ que vamos ver se as coisas ficam mais controladas. – Edward falou. – Alias, eu queria saber se devo ou não falar sobre Jessica e o plano dela. Enquanto acho que seria falta de profissionalismo minha, também tenho vontade de mostrar quem ela realmente é.

- Você pode dizer que acabou caindo numa enrascada por causa de um conselho que uma profissional que trabalhava para você te deu, mas eu aconselho não citar nome e nem falar que foi sua assessora. Pode ter certeza que quando você falar isso, as pessoas vão correr atrás para descobrir quem foi.

- Ok. – Edward concordou parecendo satisfeito com a saída que Sophie havia sugerido.

- Eu tenho mais algumas coisas para resolver antes de sairmos para o programa mais tarde, então vou voltar para o trabalho. Retorno daqui umas 3 horas para irmos até o estúdio de gravação, ok? Espero que a gente consiga se dar bem e fazer sua carreira crescer sempre mais, você é um músico muito talentoso.

- Obrigado, espero o mesmo.

Nós estávamos no quarto, deitados na cama zarpando por canais que não conseguiam prender nossa atenção, quando Edward resolveu me abordar para saber o que eu pensei de sua nova assessora.

- Ela parece legal, mas a gente nunca sabe, né? Eu tento, mas não consigo deixar de ficar desconfiada.

- Eu sei, minha coisinha paranoica.

- "Coisinha paranoica"? Sério? – perguntei e ele apenas riu. – A gente só vai ser capaz de confiar nela depois de um tempo, né? Mas eu gostei da atitude dela, uma pessoa bem clara, falou dos objetivos, do que planeja fazer daqui para frente. Mostrou comprometimento, mas nada obsessivo. Como você se sentiu? A opinião que mais importa é a sua, Cachorro. Ela trabalha para você.

- Sim, mas você faz parte da minha vida, quero saber o que você acha também. Eu gostei dela, achei as mesmas coisas que você. Não fiquei com o pé atrás, mas pode ser porque eu tenho facilidade em acreditar nos outros.

- Porque você é uma pessoa boa. – falei dando um beijo em sua bochecha e em seguida descansando minha cabeça em seu peito. – Acho que as coisas vão mudar.

- Como assim?

- A partir de hoje, quando a gente contar que está junto. O assédio e coisas do gênero, acho que tudo vai aumentar.

- Ah sim, isso com certeza. Você tá pronta para lidar com isso?

- Acho que sim. É só você não largar da minha mão.

- Não vou. Prometo. – disse dando um beijo em minha cabeça e passando a mão por meus fios de cabelo. Ele sempre conseguia me acalmar com sua ternura.

Como Sophie havia dito, ela retornou para casa de Edward e de lá seguimos para o programa de TJ Lenon, famoso entrevistador de um dos programas noturnos mais famosos da televisão, o "_Super Late Show With TJ Lenon_".

Nós estávamos no camarim do estúdio, aguardando para a entrada de Edward – que deveria acontecer nos próximos 10 minutos - quando o som de seu celular apitando, chamou-nos a atenção.

- Você falou com Alice há pouco tempo? – Edward questionou após olhar o visor do aparelho.

- Não, por quê? – indaguei um pouco nervosa, achando que ele poderia estar desconfiado de algo que armei para mais tarde.

- Ela me enviou uma mensagem escrita "vai à merda" e só. Sem motivo algum. A cada dia que passa meus irmãos distribuem mais ofensas de graça. – ele falou murmurando e teclando alguma coisa em resposta. – Pronto.

- O que você respondeu?

- "Vai você".

- Vocês são tão maduros. – comentei rindo.

- Ela quem me provoca e olha que eu não fiz nada!

- Relaxa, Alice deve ter mandado mensagem para a pessoa errada. Você tá tranquilo?

- Estou, por que não estaria?

- Sei lá, você vai falar a verdade para todo mundo agora, né? Eu nem vou aparecer em frente às câmeras e já estou aqui praticamente fazendo xixi nas calças de tanto nervosismo.

- Não, tá tudo bem. Eu acho que sei lidar bem com essas situações. Ele vai me fazer algumas perguntas e a única coisa que eu tenho que fazer é falar a verdade.

- Edward, você está pronto? – Sophie questionou.

- Sim.

- Mais 3 minutinhos e a gente vai ficar esperando o sinal para entrar, ok?

- Claro.

Quando o apresentador chamou pelo nome de Edward, ele me deu um beijo nos lábios e saiu do backstage. Eu assistia tudo no canto do palco, de uma parte em que a plateia não era capaz de me ver.

- E aí, Edward? Como vai? – TJ perguntou.

- Bem, um prazer estar aqui.

- Fico contente, sempre um prazer receber artistas como você. A gente tem muito que falar hoje, seu próximo CD sai em menos de um mês, como você está se sentindo?

- Ansioso, mas com a consciência limpa de que fiz um bom trabalho. – respondeu com um sorriso tímido. – É sempre imprevisível qual vai ser o resultado, mas se eu não for otimista, com certeza enlouqueço.

- Hoje quando cheguei ao estúdio vi que tinham milhões de fãs do lado de fora somente aguardando para te ver por segundos, como você lida com todo esse assédio? Imagino que no começo deve ter sido uma surpresa para você, mas essa forma que as fãs tem em expressar esse amor, diminuiu ou só aumentou?

- Acho que continua a mesma coisa. Normalmente quando eu entro nessa fase de divulgação o assédio aumenta, mas eu não posso questionar a dedicação de meus fãs. É difícil lidar quando as pessoas invadem a sua privacidade, mas quando é algum caso como hoje, em que as fãs estão esperando para pegar um autografo, tirar uma foto... aí sim é mais fácil de lidar, sei que uma coisinha de nada como apenas me ver a distância pode significar muito para eles. Eu também tenho alguns ídolos e sei o valor que certas coisas possuem.

- Você acabou de citar que não gosta quando invadem sua privacidade. Nos últimos dias isso vem acontecendo bastante, não é?

- Sim, infelizmente. Não são os fãs que invadem minha privacidade, mas sim os paparazzi.

- Algumas capas de revistas foram bem sensacionalistas explorando esse relacionamento que eles dizem que você mantem com Tanya Denali. Você gostaria de falar alguma coisa sobre esse acontecimento?

- Eu sempre deixei claro que nunca tive nada com Tanya. Infelizmente a gente vive num meio que é muito perigoso e ambos acabamos caindo na ladainha de uma pessoa que me aconselhava profissionalmente. Tanya é uma ótima profissional e amiga, foi um prazer trabalhar com ela quando gravamos uma canção para seu álbum, mas meu relacionamento com ela nunca passou disso. Sinceramente não sei o que fez os paparazzi e revistas acreditarem tanto que eu poderia estar envolvido com ela.

- Teve até algum boato que você estava envolvido com a jornalista Isabella Swan e que ela era a pivô do término do seu relacionamento com Tanya.

- Eu sempre evitei falar isso, TJ. Eu acho que minha vida privada é exatamente isso: _minha_. As coisas tomaram uma proporção muito maior do que deveriam e até colocaram Bella no meio disso tudo. Ela não foi pivô de absolutamente nada porque ela sempre foi a única. – ele disse e no mesmo momento foi possível escutar os suspiros de surpresa das pessoas que estavam na plateia, até mesmo TJ estava um pouco boquiaberto com a admissão de Edward. Eu estava nervosa e ao mesmo tempo tentando suprir meu sorriso.

- Isso quer dizer que você está namorando a jornalista Isabella Swan?

- Sim, Bella é minha namorada. Tanya é apenas uma amiga e eu espero que dessa vez isso fique claro. Se as revistas não entenderem agora, não sei mais o que eu preciso fazer para acabarem com esses boatos.

- Imagino que não deve ser fácil ficar escutando as pessoas falando um monte de mentiras sobre você, mas ao menos agora acho que não tem como deixar as coisas mais claras. Isabella Swan, caso vocês não saibam, é uma jornalista da "Crepúsculo" que trabalha com a matéria "Celebridade do Mês" em que a próxima edição contará com Edward Cullen como tal celebridade. Temos aqui uma foto de Isabella, linda mulher. – o entrevistador disse segurando uma revista em que mostrava Edward e eu juntos na première de "Amor escrito ao contrário é Roma".

- Ela é. Eu estou muito feliz por tê-la em minha vida. – falou com um sorriso orgulhoso me deixando boba.

- Parece que está sendo um bom momento na sua vida mesmo. Uma bela namorada, um CD no forno, um single que não sai das paradas e está no topo de vendas.

- Tudo parece estar caminhando bem mesmo, espero que permaneça assim. – falou rindo.

- Tenho certeza que ficará tudo bem. Temos aqui o CD de Edward Cullen, "Flaws". Bela capa. – o entrevistador disse retirando o encarte de CD e vendo as fotografias que estavam dentro.

- Essa é a primeira vez que alguém mostra o encarte de CD, os fãs só conheciam a capa.

- Hoje o programa parece estar cheio de exclusivas, hein? – TJ brincou. – Você vai cantar alguma canção para nós?

- Sim, claro. Será um prazer.

- No próximo bloco então! Aguardem que temos mais Edward Cullen para vocês!

O programa foi para o intervalo e Edward ficou conversando com o apresentador. Ele olhou rapidamente para onde eu estava escondida e me mandou uma piscadela. Eu retribuí enviando um beijo.

- Ele parece bem feliz por te ter ao lado dele. – Sophie disse ao meu lado.

- A gente se dá bem. Eu também sou muito feliz por tê-lo.

- Isso muda muito na carreira de um cantor, mas não necessariamente de forma negativa como a ex-assessora dele deu a entender. Você pode ter certeza que não tentarei interferir de forma alguma o que acontece entre vocês dois.

- Eu espero que sim. Edward é uma ótima pessoa e sei o quanto essa carreira é importante para ele, não gostaria de ser alguém atrapalhando algo que ele sempre sonhou em conseguir.

- De forma alguma. Com certeza dá para conciliar as duas coisas. Não se preocupe, Bella.

- Obrigada. – agradeci e ficamos em silêncio esperando o retorno do programa. Alguns segundos depois meu celular começou a vibrar no meu bolso.

**Consegui. Sou foda ou o quê? ~ Alice**

**Obrigada! A gente deve sair daqui em 30 minutos. Foi aquele mesmo que você conseguiu?**

**Sim e já está pago: presente da cunhada. Me liga se acontecer alguma coisa errada. Amanhã a gente se vê. Beijos! ~ Alice**

**Beijos. Muito obrigada, Alice.**

Animada porque meu plano parecia ter dado certo, aguardei ansiosa para que a entrevista de Edward acabasse logo.

- Nós estamos de volta com Edward Cullen e ele irá agora cantar o sucesso "Flaws" de seu álbum de mesmo título!

Como sempre, Edward fez uma performance de tirar o fôlego – e juro que não falo isso somente por ele ser meu namorado. O que sempre me encantou quando ele tinha um microfone à sua frente, era sua paixão pela música e acho que enquanto ele tivesse aquele brilho nos olhos por fazer algo que tanto amava, sua carreira iria ser bem sucedida.

O apresentador agradeceu pela presença do cantor e os fãs bateram palmas incansavelmente. Edward acenou para todos que estavam na plateia e se despediu.

- E aí? Como foi? – questionou a mim e a Sophie.

- Muito bem. – ela disse. – Amanhã temos outra entrevista numa rádio a tarde e também uma para a revista "_Strike a Pose_". Sinto muito, mas a agenda está lotadíssima.

- Tudo bem. Estou acostumado com essa parte da divulgação. Só não é pior do que o corre-corre da turnê.

- Vejo vocês amanhã lá pelas 14h, ok? Imagino que Isabella também tem que nos acompanhar, correto?

- Sim. – falei.

- Vou pegar um taxi porque vou em direção oposta e qualquer coisa eu te ligo, Edward. Até amanhã.

- Até! – falamos.

Eu estava contente com o trabalho de Sophie e Edward parecia igualmente satisfeito. Agora era hora de colocar o meu plano em ação.

Tinha informado a Felix que nosso destino assim que saíssemos do estúdio seria outro e ele já sabia para onde deveria nos levar.

- Para onde nós estamos indo? – Edward questionou notando que não estávamos seguindo o caminho de casa.

- Surpresa. – falei com um sorriso sapeca.

- O que você está aprontando, Carrapata?

- Você vai ver. – disse e dessa vez, eu quem dei uma piscadela.

Nós chegamos ao Four Seasons e eu fui direto a recepção, para ter certeza de que Alice tinha conseguido reservar um quarto. Quando a recepcionista abriu um sorriso ao ouvir meu nome e me entregou a chave da Royal Suite, tive completa certeza de que jamais deveria duvidar de Alice.

- A gente vai dormir aqui? – Edward questionou parecendo contente e um pouco confuso.

- Aham. – falei abrindo a porta do quarto.

O lugar era amplo e tinha uma sala com alguns sofás e uma mesa de jantar, uma suíte e um balcão para que pudéssemos apreciar a vista. Como eu havia solicitado, uma garrafa de champagne estava nos esperando em cima da mesa de jantar.

- Eu vou ligar para pedir a comida. – avisei a Edward.

Após fazer meu pedido que levaria apenas 10 minutos para chegar, juntei-me a Edward e pedi que ele abrisse a garrafa para nós, já que infelizmente se eu tentasse fazer isso era capaz de quebrar algum vidro da janela.

- Algum motivo especial para nossa comemoração?

- Não é uma comemoração. É só uma fuga disso tudo. – falei pegando uma das taças. – Acho que hoje ficou mais do que declarado que a gente vai ter nossas vidas exploradas e vão querer criar um monte de boatos para transformar tudo em uma capa de revista. Meu intuito com isso era querer um pouco de normalidade para ficarmos sozinhos sem ninguém para se meter no meio e interromper a gente de qualquer forma. Nós ficamos sempre enfurnados dentro de casa e eu queria fazer algo novo. Espero que você não tenha ficado chateado.

- De forma alguma. Acho que agora eu vou ser um pouco responsável pela sua falta de privacidade. Você sabe que sua vida jamais vai ser a mesma, né?

- Minha vida não é a mesma desde o dia em que eu me apaixonei por você. O resto é consequência.

Nós comemos na mesa de jantar à luz de velas e eu me senti como se estivesse num encontro romântico. Edward falava coisas doces e eu estava praticamente transbordando de tanta felicidade.

Quando acabei minha refeição pedi licença para trocar de roupa e solicitei que ele me esperasse no quarto.

- Você tem alguma outra surpresa para mim? – indagou quando eu peguei minha bolsa.

- É esperar para ver.

Eu entrei no banheiro e tirei de dentro da bolsa uma _lingerie_ que surgiu misteriosamente em meu armário – mais uma vez deveria ser alguma coisa que Alice comprou. _Espero que isso caiba em mim_.

Para minha surpresa, a roupa entrou com facilidade e ao olhar meu reflexo no espelho, fiquei satisfeita. A _lingerie_ consistia em uma peça única que abusava da transparência e renda. Meus seios aumentaram de volume devido ao seu sutiã meia taça, que valorizava ainda mais a parte que Edward tanto adorava. Ele possuía uma cinta-liga removível e eu optei por deixá-las, prendendo à meia-calça 7/8 preta que cobria minhas pernas. Mantive o salto que estava usando antes e respirei fundo ao sair do quarto.

- Oi. – falei.

- Puta que pariu. – ele falou observando cada centímetro de meu corpo. – Ainda bem que eu não sofro de ejaculação precoce.

- Você gostou? – perguntei com um sorriso.

- Eu estou a um passo de começar a babar, Carrapata. – ele disse sério e eu não consegui controlar o riso que saiu de meus lábios.

Eu tirei o sapato e subi na cama de joelhos. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi tocar o tecido que cobria meu corpo.

- Quando você comprou isso? – questionou.

- Sua irmã tacou isso dentro da minha gaveta de _lingerie_. Achei que hoje seria um bom dia para a estreia.

- Definitivamente. – falou com um sorriso maroto.

Beijei seus lábios e deixei minha mão acarinhar seus cabelos. Suas mãos continuaram a explorar a peça de roupa que eu vestia e seu entusiasmo era notável.

Ele me deitou na cama e deixou que seus lábios vagassem por minha bochecha, caminhando por meu pescoço até chegar a parte dos meus seios que estava exposta. Edward passou a língua vagarosamente por minha pele e senti os pêlos de meu braço se eriçarem devido ao tesão que cada vez mais crescia.

Afastou seu rosto e olhou-me por completo, deitada embaixo de seu corpo. O desejo era visível em seus olhos cor de jade.

- Já que você não me deixaria te fotografar, eu estou tirando uma fotografia mental.

- Você pode me ter para sempre, não precisa disso. – falei o puxando pela camisa e juntando mais uma vez meus lábios aos dele.

Desabotoei botão por botão e toquei seu torso quente, sentindo os músculos de seu abdome se contraindo. Ele chupava meu pescoço e eu pouco me importava se aquilo deixaria uma marca ou não. Todos já sabiam que nós estamos juntos.

A mão dele puxou uma das alças do _body_ para baixo e um de meus seios ficou exposto. Ele passou a língua por meu mamilo e em seguida tomou a parte tão sensível em sua boca. Não demorou muito e ele fez o mesmo do outro lado.

Eu tentei tirar sua calça, mas estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade por causa do cinto que ele vestia. Notando meu problema, ele retirou a peça e aproveitou para livrar-se da calça também.

Assim que ele aproximou nossos corpos novamente, eu conseguia sentir sua ereção próxima de meu centro. Eu beijei seu pescoço e passei a língua pelo lóbulo de sua orelha, em seguida sussurrando palavras ao pé de seu ouvido.

- Você me deixa louca. – admiti.

- E você acha que eu estou como? – indagou com um risinho. – Você não deixa de me surpreender.

- Eu quero ficar junto de você para sempre. – falei.

- Concordo com isso. Só me diz aonde eu tenho que assinar, que eu assino. Eu não pretendo te deixar nunca, meu amor.

- Você me chamou de meu amor. – sussurrei.

- É isso que você é, Carrapata. Minha Carrapata, meu amor.

- Você é meu amor também, Cachorro. – confessei abrindo um sorriso e ele fez o mesmo, em seguida dando-me um suave beijo.

Eu levei minhas mãos até a cueca dele e empurrei a peça de roupa para baixo, deixando-o completamente nu em cima de mim. Esfreguei meu sexo em sua ereção e em momento algum permiti que meus lábios deixassem os dele. Eu queria que ele me consumisse e ao mesmo tempo queria fazer o mesmo com ele.

Ele caminhou com seus dedos por minhas pernas e segurou cada coxa minha em suas mãos, se afastou de mim e abriu um pouco mais minhas pernas. Ele segurou sua ereção com a mão direita e a esfregou em cima da renda que cobria meu sexo.

- Merda... – ele proferiu observando o que fazia. Eu estava arfando e observando a mesma coisa. – Você gosta?

- Aham.

- De ver ou de sentir?

- Os dois. – admiti e ele aumentou a velocidade dos seus movimentos, fazendo com que eu segurasse a colcha da cama e mordesse meu lábio inferior para evitar os gemidos que lutavam para sair de minha boca.

- Não morde a boca. – falou. – Você vai machucar os lábios que eu tanto gosto de beijar e eu adoro quando você se descontrola e geme alto. Não tem ninguém aqui, só a gente.

Sabendo que o que ele disse era verdade, soltei meu lábio inferior e parei de controlar os sons que tanto clamavam para serem ecoados pelas paredes deste quarto.

Ele distanciou nossos corpos mais uma vez e em seguida tirou o resto da roupa que cobria meu corpo.

- Fica com as meias. – pediu e em seguida penetrou-me com um dedo. – Você está tão molhada. Você acha que eu consigo fazer você gozar somente me esfregando em você?

- Não sei. A gente pode tentar isso depois. Agora eu quero você dentro de mim.

Ele levou sua ereção até meu sexo e centímetros antes de me penetrar, pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Camisinha.

- Você não tem?

- Não. Merda, merda, merda.

- Será que aqui no quarto eles não têm? – perguntei abrindo a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, mas não encontrei nada.

- Talvez se você pedir eles tragam.

- Eu não quero esperar... – falei com um gemido. – Vamos fazer sem.

- Bella, acho que você está um pouco inebriada pelo tesão.

- Tira antes.

- Você sabe que isso não dá sempre certo, né? E que tem chance de dar alguma merda.

- Eu sei. Quer testar a sua sorte?

- Tem certeza?

- Aham. – falei e segundos depois o senti entrando em mim.

Era incrível como um pedaço de látex fazia toda a diferença. Edward apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e eu ouvia sua respiração ofegante. Ele mexeu vagarosamente os quadris e um urro de prazer deixou seus lábios.

- Merda. Tão bom. – suspirou em meu ouvido e em seguida começou a beijar meu pescoço.

Ele levantou uma perna minha e a dobrou de forma que seu acesso melhorava. Edward manteve seu ritmo compassado e eu tentava controlar a vontade que tinha de pedir para ele ir com mais força.

Levei minhas mãos até seu bumbum e o trouxe mais para perto de mim. Eu tentava levantar meus quadris para irem de encontro aos seus e ele começou a aumentar um pouco o ritmo.

Nós mantivemos a compostura pelo tempo que conseguimos, mas chegou uma hora que eu já não estava aguentando mais.

- Vai mais forte. – pedi e ele fez exatamente o que eu disse. Sua mão caminhou até meu clitóris e ele acariciou com fervor a parte que me deixava louca.

Eu sentia meu orgasmo se aproximando e soltava gemidos de prazer que talvez poderiam ser escutados pelo quarto ao lado, mas eu pouco me importava.

Quando as ondas de prazer tomaram conta de mim, eu agarrei seu bíceps e chupei seu lábio inferior para dentro de minha boca. Segundos depois Edward saiu de dentro de mim e seu gozo era espalhado pelo meu abdome.

Nós tomamos um banho juntos e ele era tão carinhoso comigo que eu silenciosamente rezei para que fosse possível alongar pelo menos mais uma hora desse dia, mesmo sabendo que era em vão.

Deitando ao seu lado, tentei deixar para trás o pensamento de que nós só tínhamos mais 4 noites pela frente e aninhei-me ao seu corpo. Ele passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo e cantarolou baixinho uma canção desconhecida.

Sendo ninada para dormir, sonhei com o dia em que a minha única preocupação era dizer "sim" na hora certa.

* * *

**N/A: "Ahmeodeos que irresponsáveis, eles fizeram sexo sem camisinha, Bella vai ficar gravida, pegar uma DST e morrer". Calma, pessoal, no mundo de CdM Bella e Edward foram testados, não têm doenças e ela só engravida quando eu quiser e se eu quiser hahaha.**

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "Da missa você não sabe o terço!" e é uma bate papo entre Zaza e Esme. Vovó sempre mantendo mamãe Cullen atualizada, sabe como é. Tem foto da lingerie de Bella no profile.**

**Ah, caso vocês não tenham visto, eu postei uma o/s fim de semana passado chamada "No caminho certo", leiam e comentem se gostarem, ficarei muito contente =D. Visitem também a comunidade do amigo oculto, lá tem a o/s de todo mundo que terminou até agora.**

**Beijos e espero estar de volta semana que vem. Vamos ver como as coisas vão progredir, esse finalzinho de fic tá dando mais trabalho do que imaginei rs.**

**Qualquer coisa aviso pelo twitter ao longo da semana!**

**Até o próximo!**


	27. Dia 26

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha honey pie/beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 26

A luz da manhã iluminava o quarto e a claridade acabou me acordando. Eram 9 horas da manhã e nossa diária durava até o meio-dia. Edward ainda dormia pacificamente ao meu lado e eu levantei da cama para fechar um pouco as cortinas.

Aproveitei que já estava em pé e pedi que entregassem o café da manhã para comermos antes de irmos embora. Tomei uma ducha rápida e vesti a mesma roupa que cheguei ao hotel ontem.

Assim que a pessoa responsável pelo serviço de quarto tocou a campainha, corri para abrir a porta. Separei toda a comida na mesa de jantar e voltei para a suíte que estávamos, com o intuito de acordar Edward.

Sentei-me na cama e passei a palma pela face de meu namorado, tentando despertá-lo de forma delicada.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco. – falei dando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Vamos tomar o café da manhã?

- Que horas são? – ele perguntou respirando fundo e se espreguiçando.

- Quase 9h30. Vamos levantar e comer. Vou pedir para o Felix buscar a gente daqui mais ou menos uma hora.

- Já? Não tem como a gente ficar mais um pouquinho?

- A diária acaba meio-dia, mas acho que é melhor ir para casa logo, não? Vamos ficar a tarde toda praticamente fora e sua irmã falou ontem que ia passar lá.

- Deixa Alice sozinha, ela sabe se virar lá em casa. Provavelmente vai só para ficar enchendo o saco da Zaza, ela pensa que eu não sei que o sonho dela é levar a vovó lá de casa.

- Para de implicar com sua irmã. Se não fosse por ela, nós nem estaríamos aqui. Levanta essa bunda branca da cama e vamos comer que o café da manhã aqui é caprichado.

Ele levantou, um pouco rabugento, e se espreguiçou mais uma vez, em seguida colocando a mão dentro da cueca e se coçando que nem um cachorro.

- Você vai lavar essa mão antes, né?

- Por quê? Tá tudo limpo lá embaixo, eu tomei banho antes de dormir.

- Porque é nojento.

- Você não acha nojento quando coloca a boca lá.

- Edward! – falei com os olhos arregalados e minha boca formava um perfeito O, devido ao meu choque por suas palavras.

- Tô mentindo?

- Não fala desse jeito! – disse sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

- Vou lavar minhas mãos, se faz tanta questão, mas você sabe que eu estou certo. – concluiu entrando no banheiro.

_Um dia ele me mata de vergonha._

Eu liguei rapidamente para Felix e o avisei que poderia nos buscar em uma hora. Estava servindo um waffle para mim e outro para Edward, quando ele entrou no mesmo cômodo que eu.

- Pronto, limpinhas. – ele falou sacudindo as mãos praticamente em cima do meu rosto.

- Não precisa esfregar na minha cara. – disse rolando os olhos e pegando um copo.

- Tem suco? – questionou sentando ao meu lado e dando um beijo em meu ombro.

- Laranja, mas não está muito gelado.

- Não tem problema. – falou pegando a jarra.

- Hmmm... tem chantilly e morango para por no waffle!

- Põe para mim também. – ele pediu e eu coloquei um pouco do creme branco em cima de seu waffle. Em seguida despejei alguns morangos.

- Está uma delicia. – falei após dar minha primeira mordida.

- Concordo. Melhor só se eu pudesse comer isso de cima de você. – expressou com um sorriso torto no rosto.

Eu simplesmente parei e olhei para ele. Edward continuou olhando para mim com o sorriso torno. Olhei para o chantilly. Olhei para ele novamente. De novo para o chantilly. Peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Felix.

- Mudança de planos. Busca a gente daqui uma hora e meia, ok? – disse e Edward abriu um enorme sorriso ao ouvir minhas palavras.

Quando Felix chegou para nos buscar, algo que não estávamos esperando aconteceu. Dois paparazzi estavam parados na porta do hotel prontos para tirar fotos nossas através da janela do carro. Graças ao vidro fumê eles não foram capazes de fazer um bom serviço, mas aquilo deixava claro o que nos esperava daqui para frente.

Ao chegarmos em casa, o carro de Alice estava estacionado na garagem, como eu previa.

- Seja legal com sua irmã, viu? – falei para ele antes de entrarmos em casa.

- Ok, mãe. – respondeu rolando os olhos.

- Não me faça te por de castigo. – brinquei.

- Dependendo do castigo eu não me importo de ser malcriado... – ele disse piscando para mim e fazendo uma cara que deixava bem claro que alguma malícia estava se passando por sua mente.

- Tem dias que você acorda que nem um cachorro atrás de cadela no cio, hein? Meu Deus, não bastou nosso café da manhã?

- Fazer o quê? Quando a comida é boa, sempre se tem fome.

- Terrível, Cachorro. Você é terrível. – falei sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro e entrando na casa.

Zafrina e Alice estavam conversando na cozinha. A senhora preparava o que eu imaginava ser o almoço e Alice estava sentada na bancada balançando os pés e falando animadamente, parecia uma criança.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram! – exclamou pulando para o chão e correndo para me dar um abraço. – Deu tudo certo lá no hotel?

- Sim! Muito obrigada, Alice. Não precisava ter pagado, depois eu vou arrumar um jeito de te retribuir.

- Não precisa retribuir com nada, só o fato de você estar deixando meu irmão menos irritante já ajuda bastante.

- Olha quem fala... – Edward disse atrás de mim dirigindo suas palavras à Alice.

- Eu sou adorável, você é um chato. – concluiu dando um sorriso infantil.

- O que você veio fazer aqui em casa?

- Vim trazer umas roupas novas para você. De nada, irmãozinho. Aliás, achei isso no seu armário. – ela falou mostrando um pacotinho de adesivos de nicotina. – Você está parando de fumar?

- Para de mexer nas minhas coisas! – ele disse puxando o pacote das mãos de Alice. – Da próxima vez só coloca as roupas lá e pronto.

- Ih, garoto, não precisa ser grosso. Só queria falar que fico contente por você ter escolhido parar. A gente tenta ser boa irmã, mas ele me trata bem? Não! – reclamou bufando e indo para o lado de Zaza. – Você viu, né, vó? Garoto mal humorado, nem parece que trepou a noite toda.

- Menina Alice! – Zaza falou com um olhar horrorizado. – Olha os termos que você usa!

- Ai que seja. – disse rolando os olhos e tentando roubar um pedaço da comida de Zafrina.

- Alice, o almoço ainda não está pronto.

- Mas tá cheiroso.

- Por que você não vai para sala e assiste um programa de TV? Fica quietinha, meu anjinho.

- Por que você não me contou que estava usando esses adesivos? – perguntei a Edward, deixando de lado o que se passava entre Zafrina e sua neta.

- Sei lá. – ele falou dando os ombros. – Muito estresse ultimamente, me dá vontade de fumar e eu sei que você não gosta. Sei lá...

- Eu não gosto porque prejudica a sua saúde. Você podia ter me contado, Edward. Jamais acharia que você é mais fraco ou qualquer coisa do gênero por ter que ficar usando alguma coisa dessas, ninguém larga um vício do dia para a noite.

- Eu sei. Bobeira minha.

- Sei que você está se esforçando e estou muito orgulhosa de você. – disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu colocando os braços ao meu redor.

- Viu? Com ela, ele é um doce. Agora comigo é só na grosseria. – Alice resmungou mais um pouco.

- Quem mandou mensagem ontem falando "vai à merda"? Fui eu? Não. – Edward disse com cinismo.

- Você me mandou a merda também!

- Claro, você começa a me xingar do nada, eu tenho que reagir!

- Alice e Edward! Quietos. – Zafrina falou colocando a colher de pau dentro da panela e com uma mão na cintura. A cara dela não era nada boa e eu não queria estar na pele de nenhum dos dois. – Edward, para de ser grosso com sua irmã porque a menina é um pouco intrometida, mas sempre foi uma boa irmã para você. E Alice, para de pegar no pé de Edward, você sabe que ele não gosta quando você mexe nas coisas dele. Peçam desculpas.

- Só se ele pedir primeiro. – Alice falou de braços cruzados.

- Desculpa. – ele pediu rolando os olhos, mas eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero.

Alice foi até o lado dele e o abraçou, cochichando algo em seu ouvido, logo em seguida dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Agora sejam bonzinhos e fiquem na sala enquanto eu acabo de preparar o almoço, ok? – Zafrina pediu e nós seguimos para a sala.

Foi somente tempo de sentarmo-nos que uma visita mais do que inesperada surgiu à nossa frente.

- Eu vou matar o puto do seu irmão! – Rosalie falou e sentou-se no sofá. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ela parecia ter chorado durante todo o caminho para casa de Edward.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice questionou preocupada e foi para o lado de Rose. Eu não sabia se deveria fazer o mesmo, porque não achava que éramos próximas o suficiente.

- Ele é um idiota! – ela falou e de repente algumas lágrimas foram surgindo em seus olhos. Edward estava um pouco estático ao meu lado e sabia que ele não iria se mover. Decidi então me levantar e tentar consolar Rosalie juntamente à Alice.

- Conta para gente o que aconteceu, Rosalie.

- A gente estava arrumando o quarto vago para colocar as coisas do bebê, porque antes fazíamos aquele quarto de porta entulho, sabe? – perguntou retoricamente com o queixo tremendo. – Aí nos achamos as fotos do nosso casamento e da lua-de-mel. Eu fiquei observando porque puta que pariu, como eu estava bonita no meu casamento. Até aí tudo bem, nós estávamos vendo e lembrando de tudo como se fosse ontem. Quando eu peguei as fotos da lua-de-mel, as coisas já foram diferentes. Eu estava gata para caralho, de verdade. E sabe o que o irmão de vocês me fala? – praticamente gritou olhando para Alice e Edward.

- O quê? – Edward indagou um pouco assustado com sua cunhada.

- Ele disse "Nossa, como seu corpo tá diferente dessas fotos". Assim mesmo, na minha cara. Me chamou de gorda! Eu estou no terceiro mês de gravidez e ele já está me chamando de gorda.

- Você está chorando por causa disso? – Edward questionou obviamente sem o mínimo de bom senso que ele poderia ter com a grávida que estava no cômodo.

- E você acha que é pouco? – questionou levantando da parte do sofá que estava e indo em direção a Edward. Eu nunca o vi com um olhar tão amedrontado.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

- Olha essas fotos, Edward. Olha! – disse praticamente esfregando as fotografias que estavam em sua mão na face de Edward. – Gostosa para caralho, era isso que eu era.

E a choradeira começou de novo. Deus, se esse era somente o terceiro mês de gravidez, Emmett estava realmente ferrado.

- Eu não quero ficar gorda. – ela disse entre soluços, ainda com as fotos na mão.

Fui novamente até o lado dela e peguei as fotos, brevemente as analisando. _Merda, ela estava certa_. Rosalie estava incrivelmente linda em todas aquelas fotografias, mas ela continuava com a mesma beleza. Se ela ganhou peso, era imperceptível.

- Rose, você continua linda.

- Linda e gorda. Eu estou no terceiro mês e olha a minha barriga! – reclamou levantando a blusa e mostrando uma barriga que tinha um mísero volume. Parecia que ela estava um pouco inchada, mas nada gritante para estar fazendo esse estardalhaço. Óbvio que eu não ia falar isso na cara dela, porque ela me dava medo.

- Sua barriga continua a mesma coisa, Rose.

- Não tá nada! – ela disse limpando as lágrimas.

- Claro que tá, Rose. Sério, você é muito bonita mesmo. Aposto que quando você passa na rua todo mundo olha e fica babando. – Alice disse. – Ninguém desconfiaria que você está grávida

- É porque vocês ainda não viram como meus peitos aumentaram de tamanho. – ela disse e começou a levantar a blusa.

- Rosalie, pelo amor de Deus! – Edward gritou tampando os olhos. – Você é tipo minha irmã, abaixa essa blusa!

- Olha como meu peito tá inchado! – ela disse mostrando os peitos cobertos pelo sutiã. Ok, eles realmente tinham mudado de tamanho, mas nada radical.

- Mas peito grande não é algo ruim. – falei. – Não é, Edward?

- Pelo contrário, tenho certeza que Emmett vai aprovar. – falou ainda com os olhos tampados. – Ela já abaixou a blusa?

- Já, pode parar de viadagem. – Rose respondeu. – E se meu peito crescer muito e depois ficar caído? Eu não quero que eles fiquem caídos, podem me chamar de superficial, mas meus peitos sempre foram duros e lindos...

E ela começou a chorar de novo.

- Meu celular tá tocando, já volto. – Edward falou correndo da sala, mas eu sabia muito bem que não tinha porcaria de celular nenhum tocando porque o aparelho estava dentro da minha bolsa.

- Rose, você queria ficar grávida? – indaguei.

- Claro que queria! É um sonho meu, mas eu esqueci que eu ia engordar e ficar toda caída.

- Não necessariamente. – Alice falou. – Você já não cansou de ver um monte de gente que tem filho e continua com um corpo bonito? Tem mulheres que até depois de ganhar um bebê ficam mais encorpadas, cheias de curvas...é assim que os homens gostam, Rose.

- Falou a magrela. – Rose bufou. Ok, sensibilidade também não era um ponto forte de Rosalie.

- Vem cá, eu estou tentando te consolar, hein? Eu sou magra porque eu como e não engordo, não tenho culpa se meu metabolismo é acelerado! Sempre quis ter mais peito, mais bunda, mais curvas... Espero que o dia que eu ficar grávida, eu ganhe um pouco disso.

- Eu acho que você deveria parar pra pensar no bem do seu bebê antes de tudo. – falei para ela. – Você se desgastando desse jeito, só vai prejudicar seu filho.

- Filho ou filha, a gente ainda não sabe. – ela disse passando a mão na barriga. – Eu não quero deixar ele ou ela estressado, mas é que o maldito do Emmett que me deixou nesse estado.

- Ele deve ter apenas comentado que estava começando a notar a mudança, Rose. Uma hora a mudança vai ser mais do que perceptível, mas pensa que depois você vai ser recompensada com um bebê lindo. – Alice afirmou.

- Exatamente. Aposto que você vai continuar com esse corpo lindo, só vai parecer que você engoliu uma melancia e depois que o bebê nascer, você vai entrar em forma rapidinho. – apoiei.

- Será? – questionou e nós assentimos. – Eu vou tentar ficar mais calma, não quero prejudicar meu bebezinho. Ele ou ela será muito bem vindo e se for preciso que eu fique a réplica de _Free Willy_ para que ele venha com saúde, não vou me importar. Mesmo que eu fique muito triste em perder meu corpo lindo para caralho.

- Você tem que ver as coisas por um lado mais otimista. – Alice disse. – Conversa com o Emmett e aposto que ele vai dizer que você continua gata.

- Eu sei que ele ainda me acha gata, se fosse por ele a gente fodia todo dia. Mas eu ando tão enjoada, inchada, mal-humorada, que a última coisa que quero fazer é sexo. Estou tipo numa TPM, só que muito pior.

- Por isso que eu só quero ficar grávida depois dos 30. – Alice falou e no mesmo momento reparou que tinha sido um pouco indelicada. – Quer dizer, quero isso para mim, porque acho que tenho que ter uma relação firme para pensar em filho. Você e meu irmão já estão juntos há anos, casados...um filho é tudo que faltava para completar a família de vocês.

- E como está seu relacionamento com Jasper, hein? – Rose questionou.

- Uma loucura. – Alice disse fazendo um sorriso de menina sapeca. – Jasper é...incrível, em todos os sentidos. Nos primeiros dias tudo estava sendo só sexo, sabe? Porque gente, aquele homem é uma máquina! Só que depois a gente ficou conversando, falando da vida e ele meio que me encanta. Eu estou gostando do que a gente tem e meus instintos me dizem que será algo duradouro.

- Seus sonhos, né? – falei um pouco debochada.

- Quando ele me pedir em casamento, você vai ver que eu estou certa!

- Pedir em casamento? – Rose questionou.

- Longa história. – Alice disse.

- Longo sonho. – afirmei.

Com Rosalie mais calma, nós fomos capazes de conversar tranquilamente enquanto o almoço não ficava pronto. Rose parecia ter deixado a paranoia de engordar de lado e comeu um pratão no almoço – acho que sua insegurança quanto a seu físico era um dos sintomas da gravidez. Nós a convencemos de ligar para o Emmett e avisar que estava aqui. Ele disse que viria correndo para buscá-la.

- Acho que a gente não vai estar aqui quando Emmett chegar. – Edward disse quando estávamos de volta a sala.

- Por quê? O que você tem marcado para hoje? – Alice questionou.

- Sophie deve chegar aqui em casa daqui a pouco, tenho uma entrevista de rádio.

- Sophie?

- Minha nova assessora.

- O que houve com Jessica? Diabo resolveu pegar a secretária dele de volta? – Alice indagou e eu não aguentei meu riso.

- Eu a demiti. Ela aprontou uma feia para cima de mim, você não lê as revistas e vê os jornais?

- Maninho, meu namorado é um ex-ator pornô. Preciso falar mais? – ela perguntou retoricamente e Edward fez uma cara de nojo.

Nós contamos para Alice e Rose tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias. As duas ficaram chocadas e Rosalie afirmou que se não estivesse carregando uma criança, ia sair atrás da piranha desgraçada – palavras dela, mas eu concordo – e acabar com a raça dela.

Sophie chegou alguns minutos depois e se apresentou para todo mundo. Alice e Rose ficaram a olhando com um pouco de desconfiança, mas acho que simpatizaram com a mulher.

O programa de rádio do qual Edward participaria era bem popular e a maioria de seus ouvintes variavam entre 16 e 25 anos. Ele já estava acostumado a lidar com isso tudo e eu senti que estava bem tranquilo, mas quando Sophie deu uma notícia pela qual não estávamos esperando, as coisas mudaram um pouco.

- Lembra quando ontem você deu a entrevista e falou que tinha sofrido uma má influência de uma pessoa que trabalhou com você?

- Sim. – ele disse.

- Então, como eu havia presumido, eles foram atrás e descobriram que era Jessica. O que eu não esperava é que ela fosse idiota o suficiente para retrucar. Bom, indo direto ao que interessa, ela resolveu abrir a boca e está falando que você que está caindo no papo de Isabella e que a intenção de sua namorada é unicamente aproveitar de seu dinheiro e fama. O tabloide _The Moon_ já publicou hoje uma matéria com ela e provavelmente mais alguns que amam uma matéria sensacionalista irão atrás dela.

- Gente, essa mulher é louca. – falei abismada com a capacidade que Jessica tinha de provar que era realmente pirada. – Eu jamais pensaria em me aproveitar de Edward.

- Ela só está queimando o nome dela, não entendo essa obsessão que ela tem, mas enfim, estou pouco me importando com Jessica, não quero é que ela prejudique a sua carreira, Edward. Ela falou também que você sempre iludiu Tanya e que a menina achou que podia ter um romance com você, mas que ficou devastada quando soube que você estava com Isabella.

- Que piranha! – gritei e todos no carro pareceram um pouco assustados com a força de minha declaração. – Desculpa, mas...ai que ódio que eu sinto dessa mulher nesse momento. Minha vontade era pegar ela pelo pescoço e não soltar.

- O que eu vou falar? – Edward questionou um pouco preocupado.

- Eu já falei com a assessora de Tanya e com o pessoal da rádio. Ela vai entrar ao vivo e falar do que aconteceu brevemente e a gente vai esclarecer tudo. Se mantem calmo e foco na divulgação do CD. Quanto menos ibope a gente der para isso que a Jessica está falando, menos vão alimentar essa história para vender revista. O que eles querem saber agora é do seu relacionamento com Isabella e eu já avisei que você não quer falar sobre isso, o máximo que eles podem te perguntar é se você está num relacionamento e pronto. Qualquer coisa que você se demonstrar inseguro ou eu achar impróprio, eu irei interromper, ok?

- Claro. – aprovou.

Ao chegarmos à rádio, Edward foi bem recepcionado e eu também – mais ainda por um dos apresentadores que estava me olhando de forma totalmente escancarada e meu namorado não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo. O programa levou menos de meia hora para começar.

- Vocês provavelmente já ouviram falar esse nome milhões de vezes nos últimos anos, ele já emplacou vários sucessos nas paradas nacionais e internacionais, está com um álbum que será lançado dia 19 do próximo mês e vocês não cansam de pedir a música "Flaws" todos os dias. Com vocês Edwaaaard Cullen! – disse Ryan, um dos apresentadores, de forma tão animada que eu estava tentando controlar meu riso.

- Olá. Boa tarde! – Edward falou.

- Como você está, Edward? – o apresentador cara-de-pau, Martin, perguntou.

- Bem, cheio de trabalho pela frente, mas contente.

- Imagino que deve estar! Número 1 em nossa rádio e ainda está namorando uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu já vi. – Martin comentou me deixando sem graça e eu vi rapidamente que Edward se controlou para não fazer algum comentário inapropriado.

- Fazer o quê? Acho que sou um homem de sorte. – retrucou com uma risada, mas eu sabia que ele ficou incomodado.

- Nós temos uma exclusividade para os fãs hoje. Quem estiver conosco durante toda a duração dessa entrevista vai ter a chance de escutar 15 segundos de todas as faixas do CD "Flaws". – Ryan falou e eles colocaram um efeito sonoro ridículo de fãs gritando, desta vez não consegui conter meu riso. – Muito animado para o lançamento, Edward?

- Bastante! Não vejo a hora.

- O que você fez no último ano? Digo, depois de acabar a turnê do seu CD anterior. Você entrou logo em processo de gravação?

- Basicamente sim. Não parei por muito tempo, acho que talvez por aproximadamente dois meses. Eu já tinha metade das canções do "Flaws" escritas quando estava em turnê, foi uma época bem produtiva. Quando entrei em estúdio para gravar o foco foi completo em produzir um bom CD e sempre fazer algo para me superar.

- Isso quer dizer que você acha que esse novo CD é melhor que o anterior?

- Eles são diferentes. Até sonoramente eu acho que tem bastante diferença, mas ainda tem a minha essência. Não posso fazer um CD de pop rock, blues e de repente mudar para o hip-hop. – disse com um riso. – Mas, eu acho que me arrisquei mais nesse, de uma forma positiva. O som está mais maduro, as letras estão mais...como vou dizer, mais realistas, talvez? Estão mais pessoais, era isso que eu queria dizer.

- Você sentiu mais facilidade gravando esse? Menos pressão?

- Sim e não. No primeiro eu meio que estava pensando que iam cagar para o meu álbum. Merda, perdão pelo termo. Opa, desculpa de novo. – ele falou um pouco nervoso por estar tropeçando nas próprias palavras e todos no estúdio riram. – No primeiro álbum eu não tinha expectativas. No segundo eu sabia que teria que fazer um CD melhor, mas também já conhecia o meio do entretenimento melhor e acho que isso facilitou muito a minha vida.

- Você acha que sua carreira já foi estabelecida? Ou que esse CD que vai sair ainda é mais um teste?

- É sempre um teste, acho que o que muda é a confiança mesmo. No meu primeiro CD eu não fazia ideia de como as pessoas iam receber aquele material, já com esse eu tenho certeza que me dediquei muito e que dei meu melhor. Eu consigo lidar melhor com isso, mas isso não significa que minha carreira já foi estabelecida e que tudo que eu tocar vai virar ouro, por assim dizer.

- Você tem medo de cair no esquecimento? – questionou Martin. – De um dia você envelhecer e perder esse rostinho que tantas meninas admiram...Isso é algo que te preocupa?

- Eu tenho medo de não poder fazer uma das coisas que eu mais amo na vida, que é cantar. Quanto a envelhecer, é parte da vida. Não acho que os fãs me admiram somente pela minha aparência física, se fosse assim ninguém comprava um CD meu. Quando alguém compra um CD e põe no rádio, estão ouvindo minha voz, não olhando para a minha cara. Eu nunca iria me expor dessa maneira, se eu não acreditasse que possuo talento. Cantar é algo que eu cresci fazendo e espero continuar até o dia que eu for capaz.

- Muito bom! Tenho certeza que se depender da gente você vai cantar até os 80 anos. – Ryan brincou. – Vamos agora ouvir um trechinho da primeira música do CD de Edward. Essa vocês obviamente já conhecem, se chama "Flaws".

Uma parte da música começou a tocar e eu sentia que Edward ficava um pouco tenso toda vez que Martin se dirigia a ele, mas até que ele estava lidando bem com aquilo tudo. Não sei se eu conseguiria lidar bem com as provocações que o radialista fazia, mas meu namorado sabia se sair bem em tudo. Ao menos era o que eu achava.

- Como nós ficamos sabendo ontem pelo programa de TJ Lenon, você quis deixar claro que nunca teve nada com Tanya. Eu tenho que admitir que se tivesse que escolher entre Isabella e Tanya, também ficaria com Isabella, mas vai dizer que nunca bateu uma curiosidade de saber se Tanya é realmente tão pura quanto alega ser? – Martin questionou e ao mesmo tempo Sophie saiu do meu lado e fez um sinal indicando que Edward não deveria responder essa pergunta.

- Me desculpe, Edward, Martin às vezes perde a noção de bom senso na hora de fazer suas perguntas. – Ryan disse parecendo realmente um pouco envergonhado pelo comportamento de seu companheiro de rádio.

- Sem problemas. – Edward falou, mas eu vi seu punho cerrado. Ele estava se controlando. – Só acho que você aparenta ter uns 40 anos, Martin, correto? Podia ter um pouco mais de respeito ao falar de uma garota de 18.

- Edward, - Sophie disse ao lado dele e fez um sinal que indicava para ele ficar quieto. Ele ficou.

- Desculpe a o todos os ouvintes e a Edward, Martin hoje não está muito bem. – Ryan disse. – Que tal ouvirmos mais uma música do CD de Edward? Essa se chama "Conquer and Devour".

O apresentador colocou a música e ao mesmo tempo tirou o fone de seus ouvidos e virou-se para Edward, provavelmente pedindo desculpas. Sophie estava falando com Martin e os dois pareciam não ter se batido muito bem. Eu não via a hora dessa entrevista acabar, mas ainda tínhamos mais de 30 minutos pela frente.

Quando eles retornaram, Ryan pediu que Edward falasse um pouco da música que havia acabado de tocar e ele o fez. Martin ficou quieto, mas foi somente questão de tempo para ele querer falar, mais uma vez, da vida pessoal de Edward.

- Saíram algumas declarações da sua ex-assessora, Jessica Stanley, que Isabella só estaria interessada no seu dinheiro, você tem algo a declarar?

- Eu confio na minha namorada, única coisa que eu tenho a falar.

- Ela disse também que Tanya ficou magoada com isso tudo. – Ryan interrompeu. – Para esclarecer isso ninguém melhor que Tanya, né? Nós estamos entrando em contato agora com ela e se eu fosse vocês, não mudava de estação por nada.

- Oi? – Tanya falou pelo telefone. – Olá Ryan, Edward.

- Eu não mereço um "Oi" também? – Martin perguntou sarcástico.

- O que você merece definitivamente não é um "Oi", Martin. – Tanya disse. Ryan e Edward deram um baixo riso. – Obrigada pelo espaço aqui na rádio, Ryan, acho que vai ser uma ótima forma de esclarecer o que houve entre Edward e eu. Nossos fãs não precisam se preocupar, continuo admirando muito o trabalho de Edward e ele é um ótimo amigo. Bella é um doce de pessoa, tenho certeza que Edward não podia ter encontrado uma mulher melhor e essas declarações que saíram são _super_ sem pé nem cabeça. Nunca tivemos nada e não teremos, Edward e eu só temos um interesse em comum que é a música.

- Os fãs estavam preocupados com você, Tanya. Acharam que você que saiu de coração partido disso tudo.

- Apenas boatos, eu estou muito bem. "Eternal" foi o último single do meu CD "Girl Next Door", o DVD deve sair em breve e daqui a dois meses estarei entrando em estúdio para gravação do meu próximo CD e tal. Estou _super _contente!

- Acho que agora a gente deixou claro, né? – Edward perguntou num tom de riso. – É meio louco isso que a mídia faz, de mudar as palavras dos outros, de criarem boatos... Às vezes acho que eles esquecem que nós somos humanos como eles.

- Verdade. – Tanya concordou.

- Muito obrigado, Tanya, por ter nos atendido e deixado claro para os ouvintes o que realmente aconteceu. Contamos com a sua presença aqui em breve, viu?

- Claro, Ryan. Um dia que você estiver sozinho, é claro. – ela falou e mais uma vez todos riram, menos Martin que não parecia muito feliz.

- Vamos escutar mais uma música de "Flaws". Essa se chama "It's a Funny Thing".

Mais uma vez eles comentaram a música e falaram sobre a gravação do CD, os produtores e inspirações de Edward.

Assim se seguiu a entrevista, até que no último bloco fãs ligavam para fazer perguntas e ninguém sabia o que esperar.

- Eu queria saber se você tem alguma mania. – disse uma fã chamada Mary.

- Hmmm... Difícil pensar alguma agora. – ele disse e olhou para mim. Eu coloquei a mão no centro das minhas pernas e fingi que estava coçando o saco. Ele riu. – Num sei se eu posso falar isso. – disse acompanhado de mais risos. – Eu, assim como boa parte dos homens, tenho uma mania um pouco feia de dar uma coçada _lá_ de vez em quando.

- Péssimo hábito. Será que Isabella aprova? – Martin questionou. – Venha participar um pouco, menina. Aposto que você tem uma voz tão bela quanto sua aparência.

- Martin, acho que você está precisando arrumar uma mulher, viu? Porque a quantidade de elogios que você está distribuindo a _minha_ namorada só pode ser um indício disso.

- Vamos lá, quem tem mais uma pergunta para Edward? – Ryan disse tentando cortar os dois homens que obviamente não estavam se dando bem.

- Oi, meu nome é Elizabeth. Queria saber o que Edward gosta de fazer nos dias de folga!

- Eu gosto de ficar em casa, não sou de sair muito. – respondeu.

O clima da entrevista ficou mais light depois que as fãs foram responsáveis pelas perguntas. Edward estava menos tenso e não falou mais com Martin até o final do programa. Ele se despediu de Ryan, que mais uma vez pediu desculpas pelo comportamento desrespeitoso do colega de trabalho não só a Edward como também a Sophie, que não estava nem um pouco contente com o comportamento do radialista.

- Eu tentei me controlar, mas que cara ridículo. Não era nem por ciúmes, era mais porque ele estava me irritando com a falta de respeito. Primeiro com Bella e depois com Tanya. – ele disse frustrado quando estávamos no carro e seguindo para um restaurante onde ele daria uma entrevista para a "_Strike a Pose_".

- Eu sei. – Sophie disse. – Credibilidade deles foi para o lixo, mesmo com Ryan sendo uma ótima pessoa. Acontece, tem coisas que a gente nunca espera, o importante é não deixar que se repita.

- Ele estava me deixando irritada também. Odeio homem que se refere a mulher como se fosse um pedaço de carne. – falei.

Nós chegamos ao restaurante "Maison" e a jornalista Janis Young já estava nos esperando para um bate papo rápido com Edward que receberia destaque de uma página na revista do próximo mês.

- Oi, Edward. – ela disse o cumprimentando e em seguida parou para falar comigo e Sophie também.

Edward se sentou e eles cobriram algumas partes relacionadas ao CD – já que a revista sairia na semana de lançamento do álbum – e pararam para falar também um pouco da vida sentimental de Edward.

- É a primeira vez que você resolve assumir um relacionamento, o que te levou a fazer isso? – indagou.

- Bella é a primeira namorada que eu tenho desde que minha vida virou um pouco pública. Naturalmente foi por isso que só me manifestei sobre o assunto agora.

- Você acha que as pessoas tinham a expectativa que você fosse namorar alguém do meio como Tanya?

- Não faço ideia. Nunca soube o que especulavam sobre minha vida amorosa, mas acho que é natural quererem colocar uma pessoa famosa com outra, pois normalmente estamos nos mesmos locais, então a mídia pode explorar isso.

- O que você acha que fez você querer perder o status de solteirão cobiçado? Por que só agora você resolveu em se envolver com alguém?

- Bella. – ele respondeu com finalidade, dando a entender que não comentaria nada mais sobre o assunto. Janis fez mais duas perguntas e encerrou a entrevista agradecendo a todos nós pela atenção e tempo.

Por mais que só tivéssemos ficado fora de casa por um pouco mais 4 horas, quando eu cheguei em casa estava exausta. Nós entramos direto para a cozinha, loucos para saber se Zaza tinha deixado o jantar pronto.

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou ao ver Rosalie e Emmett sentados na bancada da cozinha.

- Também estava com saudade, irmãozinho. – Emmett disse com deboche.

- Desculpa. – Edward pediu. – Mas é que pelo jeito que Rose disse, quando saímos aqui de casa, achei que você só vinha buscá-la pra levar para casa.

- Esse era o plano inicial, mas a vovó falou que ia fazer bolo, aí já viu como essa aqui ficou, né? – Emmett disse e levou uma olhada feia de Rose. – Não porque você vai ficar gorda, amor, porque você sempre amou os bolos de Zaza, como qualquer pessoa que tem o mínimo de bom gosto amaria.

- Ela fez bolo? – perguntei.

- Sim. – Rose respondeu levantando o prato.

- De chocolate? – indaguei chegando mais perto.

- Sim.

- Eu quero. Por que chocolate sempre parece mais gostoso quando se está na TPM? – questionei.

- Espera até o dia que você ficar grávida, vai desejar o triplo. E nem importa se você vomitar tudo depois pelo enjoo, sempre vale a pena! – ela concluiu e eu me juntei a ela pegando um pedaço enquanto Emmett e Edward conversavam.

- Você está melhor? – indaguei.

- Sim. Emmett chegou e está sendo um fofo, como sempre. Acho que eu dei sorte. – ela falou mais calma e comendo tranquilamente seu bolo.

- Tenho certeza que mesmo que você engorde uns 50kg ele ainda vai te amar.

- Acredito que sim, mas tomara que isso não aconteça para eu ter certeza. – ela disse batendo na madeira e me fazendo rir de seu comentário.

- A gente vai ficar aqui hoje, se vocês não se incomodarem. – Emmett falou - Mas devemos sair bem cedo porque Rose tem consulta médica. Não quero sair daqui essa hora porque já está escuro e não quero colocar a gente em risco, ainda mais agora com o bebê.

Emmett era realmente um fofo. Ele falava de forma tão preocupada e atenciosa, sempre pensando no bem da mulher e agora no de seu filho, que era difícil não ter vontade de apertá-lo como se fosse um ursinho fofo de pelúcia. Esme e Carlisle souberam realmente educar bem seus meninos.

- Daqui a pouco eu vou capotar. – Rose disse bocejando. – Não sei o que dá em mim que essa hora já fico com uma vontadezinha de deitar na minha caminha e ficar vendo TV até que meus olhos fiquem pesados demais e não me reste outra opção a não ser dormir.

Eu acabei de comer e Edward fez um sanduiche para mim e outro para ele, já que Zafrina disse que não fez nada porque imaginou que fôssemos comer na rua.

- Não quero isso tudo não, só um pedaço. – falei pegando uma parte do sanduiche e deixando o resto para Edward enquanto estávamos sentados na cama de nosso quarto.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele indagou vendo que eu estava procurando algo dentro de uma bolsa.

- Pegando meu caderno vermelho. – falei mostrando o objeto a ele. – Acho que é melhor eu começar a dar uma organizada nos meus pensamentos.

- Você normalmente escreve tudo antes? – questionou.

- Mais ou menos. Eu sempre coloco os tópicos e as coisas principais enquanto estou morando com a pessoa, aí quando chego em casa organizo tudo porque eu tenho uma semana para escrever e ter a matéria aprovada por todo mundo, ou seja, não posso acabar isso no sétimo dia. Tenho que ter tudo no esquema já, porque se não eu só me ferro no final.

- E como está o andamento das coisas?

- Péssimo. – respondi. – Eu costumava ser tão organizada, Cachorro. Você bagunçou minha vida. – ri.

- Deveria levar isso como algo negativo?

- Nunca.

- Qual o problema?

- Sei lá. É mais difícil, não posso negar que minha perspectiva muda porque você é meu namorado, e eu sinto que tenho que escrever algo imparcial. Vou tentar me organizar.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, Cachorro.

- É sobre James, não quero te deixar chateada.

- Ok, pode perguntar.

- Como foi quando você escreveu a matéria sobre ele?

- Horrível. O pior de tudo foi realmente escrever aquilo como se nada tivesse acontecido e como se ele fosse a pessoa mais incrível do universo. Tem umas partes da matéria que você consegue notar um pouco do meu sarcasmo, mas só quem sabe o que eu realmente passei que notaria algo do gênero. Foi ruim porque eu me senti tão vendida depois daquilo, Cachorro. Eu tive que elogiar e falar bem de uma pessoa que acabou comigo.

- E por que você fez isso? Por que não contou o quanto ele não prestava?

- Porque infelizmente as coisas não funcionam assim. Todo mundo que participa da matéria sabe que eu não posso em momento algum denigrir sua imagem. É por isso que a maioria aceita participar, porque sabe que no final eu vou ser obrigada a ver somente o lado positivo da coisa.

- Entendi. – ele falou parecendo compreender um pouco meu lado.

- É hipócrita, eu sei. Ainda mais eu que vivo julgando e falando mal de algumas celebridades e desse mundo de Hollywood. Sou uma vendida como qualquer outro.

- Não é assim, Bella. As pessoas são ruins por aqui porque elas _são_ assim. Você está apenas fazendo o seu trabalho, que infelizmente não te coloca numa boa situação.

- É, é um jeito de ver as coisas.

- Me promete uma coisa?

- Claro. O que você quer?

- Não mente quando escrever sobre mim, ok? Seja lá o que você escrever, eu vou autorizar. Eu quero que você seja sempre sincera comigo.

- Edward, nem que eu quisesse eu ia ter coisa ruim para falar de você. – falei dando um beijo em seus lábios. – Não estou falando isso somente porque você é meu namorado, mas é porque você é uma pessoa boa acima de tudo. Sincero, brincalhão... o máximo que eu poderia falar de negativo, que chega longe de ser um defeito seu, é seu jeito meio bobo infantil, mas são todos esses pequenos elementos que fizeram com que eu me apaixonasse por você.

- Acho que se você falar isso, vai se sair muito bem, meu amor. – ele disse com um riso beijando minha testa.

- Mas eu não quero que seja pessoal, sabe? O que a gente viveu..._vive_...é nosso. Nosso e de mais ninguém.

- Eu sei. Confio que você vai fazer um bom trabalho.

- Obrigada. Você vai ser o primeiro a ler.

- Não. Publica sem eu ver.

- Como assim?

- Eu confio que você vai fazer algo ótimo. Não preciso ler antes, assim que a revista sair, eu vou pegar a primeira cópia.

- Sério?

- Aham!

Ele tomou um banho e se preparou para deitar, com sua típica samba-canção. Eu continuei deitada concentrada nas coisas que já havia escrito e quando notei, Edward já tinha pegado no sono ao meu lado.

Em algum momento da noite, eu devo ter cochilado, pois quando olhei o relógio ao meu lado, ele marcava 01:47. Coloquei meu caderno vermelho na mesinha de cabeceira e me enrosquei em Edward.

O trabalho ficava para depois, hoje à noite, tudo que eu queria era o conforto de ter o homem que eu amo dormindo ao meu lado.

* * *

**N/A: Olá pessoal!**

**No profile vocês encontram uma das fotos que Rose mostrou para o Edward!**

**O extra desse capítulo é a cena do café da manhã, mais precisamente do chantilly. Ele se chama "Nom nom nom", no ponto de vista do Edward.**

**Gente, não repare se eu demorar um tiquinho com a resposta das reviews. Eu estou tentando ao máximo adiantar CdM, então quando estou no PC normalmente é escrevendo. Se eu demorar 1 ou 2 dias, é normal.**

**Acho que hoje é só isso que eu tenho para falar. Milagres acontecem hahaha.**

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta!**


	28. Dia 27

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha honey pie/beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 27

Nós estávamos enrolando para levantar, isso era mais do que evidente. Eu o encarava e ele tentava manter o rosto sem expressões, pois resolvemos brincar de "o primeiro que rir, perde". De repente ele começou a ficar vesgo e eu não aguentei, acabei dando uma gargalhada.

- Assim não vale! - falei com um bico.

- A gente não estabeleceu nenhuma regra além da que não poderíamos rir. Já era, Carrapata. Você perdeu!

- Vamos de novo! – pedi na esperança de ganhar pelo menos uma vez.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. Te conheço, quando começa a ficar louca obsessiva com algum jogo. Aceita que você perdeu, Carrapata. É bem simples, olha: eu sou ganhador, você é perdedora. – ele disse e eu como resposta fechei a cara. – Oh meu Deus, não precisa fazer essa cara de brava!

- Você sempre ganha tudo!

- Ganho nada.

- Me diz então quando foi a última vez que ganhei alguma coisa de você!

- Você ganhou... meu coração. – ele falou sério, mas de repente não aguentou e começou a rir. – Num consigo dizer essas coisas sem rir, desculpa amor.

- Você é muito bobo. – respondi, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Relaxa, Carrapata, eu tenho certeza que a gente ainda vai ter muitas reuniões de família em que você vai se juntar com meu pai para me derrotar.

- Com certeza! – exclamei lembrando o quão bom em jogos Carlisle era. – A gente só vai ter que arrumar um tempo na agenda para isso, né?

- Como assim?

- Com meu trabalho e o seu... nós temos que achar um dia especifico em que ambos estejamos livres, né?

- A gente dá um jeito. Vamos ter que tentar programar as coisas para a semana que você não trabalha.

- E quando você estiver em turnê?

- Isso é só daqui a seis meses, Carrapata. Vamos deixar para nos preocupar com isso quando a data chegar, que tal?

- Não consigo pensar assim, eu sou paranoica, esqueceu? Eu pensei em pedir para tirar minhas férias quando você estiver em turnê, porque assim posso viajar com você pelo menos por um mês.

- É uma boa solução. Se a turnê for para a Europa, você pode tirar suas férias nesse período. Enquanto eu estiver fazendo show aqui pelos Estados Unidos, fica mais fácil da gente se ver. Vai ser muito estressante, mas acho que se nos empenharmos para fazer dar certo, conseguiremos conciliar isso tudo.

- Sim, é o que eu espero. – falei com um alto suspiro.

- Você se preocupa muito, Carrapata. Por enquanto a gente vai ter que aprender a lidar com isso, são as escolhas que a gente fez para a nossa vida.

- Eu sei, mas nem por isso é fácil. Parece que eu estou vivendo em contagem regressiva, sabe? Fui mal acostumada. Relacionamentos não começam da maneira que o nosso começou. Nós estamos juntos o tempo todo, vivemos embaixo do mesmo teto... a gente leva uma vida de casado e estamos juntos há menos de um mês. Parece que começamos pelo final, entende? E sua presença é tão importante para mim, que não sei como eu vou reagir ficando longe de você na casa de outra pessoa. Quando eu morar com outro artista, vai ser aquela vida que vou ter que viver e isso nunca me assustou, mas agora assusta.

- Você quer continuar fazendo esse trabalho?

- Acho que sim. – respondi. – Eu me orgulho muito do que criei. Exige muito de mim, toma por completo o meu tempo, mas é meu, sabe?

- Sim. Eu acho que a gente não deveria ficar pensando muito nisso. Entendo seu lado, mas não é algo que a gente vivenciou ainda, Carrapata. Ficar questionando, pensando, imaginando situações é sofrer antes do tempo. A gente já deixou mais do que claro que, seja lá o que acontecer, nós queremos estar juntos. Não tem porque ficar batendo sempre nessa tecla de "e se não funcionar?". Que tal se a gente fizer diferente? Ao invés de pensar pelo lado negativo, pensarmos de forma mais otimista. Se tudo der certo e eu fizer minha turnê pela Europa, para onde você gostaria de ir comigo?

- Itália! – respondi animada. – Também à Paris!

- Paris vai ser uma boa, vou poder treinar meu francês enferrujado.

- Meu Deus, você fala francês de verdade? – indaguei. – Eu lembro no meu primeiro dia aqui, que a gente estava vendo um filme e você começou a cantar a música em francês, mas achei que você só sabia aquela parte.

- Eu falo mal para caralho. – disse rindo. – Mas acho que consigo me virar na cidade. Da última vez que estive em Paris, na turnê do CD passado, eu consegui falar algumas besteiras no show e ser compreendido. Uma pena que eu não tive tempo para ficar rodando pela cidade.

- Será que quando a gente for, vamos conseguir fazer isso? – indaguei. – Do jeito que os paparazzi andam ultimamente.

- Acredito que sim. Se eles quiserem fotografar, que fotografem. Não quero deixar de viver por causa disso, né? Se tivermos a chance de ir até a França, espero conseguir ficar lá por uns três dias.

- Ia ser incrível. – disse com um suspiro de felicidade.

- Viu como pensar pelo lado otimista é sempre mais legal?

- Aham. – respondi oferecendo-lhe um sorriso.

Nós ficamos um tempo conversando e imaginando situações futuras que sonhávamos em tornar realidade. Eu ficava babando sempre que Edward me contava dos lugares que já conheceu e meu coração inflava toda vez que dizia que queria fazer suas viagens comigo. Era tão significante ver que ele me incluía em seu futuro. O jeito que se expressava, a maneira que eu sempre estava em seus planos, me fazia pensar que aqueles dias vividos com James não foram nada. Absolutamente nada. Uma tola eu havia sido em pensar que aquele relacionamento poderia ter tido algum futuro.

Olhando para ele agora, o jeito como sorria, seus dentes brancos, seus olhos verdes que brilhavam, o tom de sua voz mais rouca pela manhã... _Deus, eu o amo tanto que chega me dá vontade de chorar._

- O que houve? – ele questionou.

- Nada. Por quê?

- Sua feição mudou. A gente estava rindo, agora você ficou com um olhar triste.

- Fiquei? – indaguei e ele assentiu. – Não estou me sentindo triste, acho que estou apenas melancólica.

- Vem cá.

Ele abriu os braços e eu me joguei em cima de seu peito. Beijou minha cabeça e eu levantei o rosto para retribuir com o mesmo carinho em seus lábios. Foi simples e cuidadoso, mas em seguida comecei a distribuir selinhos por todo seu rosto. Primeiro em sua testa, local que eu só conseguia beijar quando estávamos deitados, devido a sua altura. Depois beijei suas pálpebras, o que fez com que ele começasse a rir, mas continuei. Suas bochechas que, ao contrário das minhas, raramente ficavam rosadas. Seu nariz masculino e fofo. _Calma aí, por um acaso eu acabei de dizer que o nariz do meu namorado é fofo? Ainda bem que ele não lê pensamentos._ Por fim beijei um pouco mais de seus lábios, porque isso eu nunca cansava de fazer.

Quando a fome começou a se fazer notável, nós descemos e fomos para a sala tomar o café da manhã com Zafrina e Carmen, já que Emmett e Rosalie haviam deixado a casa às seis da manhã.

Assim que terminamos, Edward sugeriu que ficássemos um pouco no _futton_ ao lado da piscina, já que só sairíamos mais tarde para um _photoshoot_ que Edward faria para a revista gay "GLAM".

Eu coloquei um biquíni e fiquei deitada na confortável cama com Edward ao meu lado. Pus meus óculos de sol e passei um pouco de protetor solar para que os raios ultravioletas não maltratassem minha pele.

- Seu piercing sempre começa a refletir quando a gente está no sol. – ele comentou cutucando a joia com o dedo.

- E você sempre mete o dedão. – falei com um riso.

- Eu gosto dele. É delicado. Tem gente que põe um chaveiro ao invés de uma bolinha como essa, aí não é nem um pouco sexy.

- Tsc, tem dias que não falo com Angela. – comentei ao lembrar de minha amiga que era a razão de eu ter o piercing. – Pelo menos a gente tinha dito que ia se ver quando eu voltasse para casa.

- Ela deve entender. Sua vida é agitada, não é fácil. Tenho absoluta certeza que ela sabe que você se importa com ela.

- Ela sabe.

- Eu queria ser mais próximo dos seus amigos. – ele disse me pegando de surpresa.

- Como assim?

- Sei lá, queria conhecer todo mundo que é importante para você. Sei que já conheci Angela, mas vamos admitir que ela ainda deve pensar em mim como "a celebridade Edward Cullen". Queria que ela me conhecesse como seu namorado. O marido dela também me pareceu ser uma pessoa legal.

- Você quer sair com eles de novo? – questionei.

- Queria. Eu sei que a gente deve ter mais alguma oportunidade no futuro, mas sei lá, estive pensando em chamá-los para jantar aqui em casa ou algo assim.

- Sério? – perguntei surpresa.

- Sim. Por que o espanto?

- Sei lá. Achei que você não ia se importar muito com meus amigos ou que ia ficar com medo de trazer estranhos para sua casa.

- Claro que não, Bella. – disse rindo. – E se são seus amigos, não são estranhos para mim.

- A gente podia marcar com eles, mas agora parece que o tempo está apertado. Amanhã à noite você não tem uma gravação em São Francisco?

- Sim.

- E depois de amanhã a gente vai voar para Nova Iorque. – afirmei lembrando muito bem da agenda de Edward.

- Eu sei. – ele disse suspirando.

- E no último dia...

- No último dia não tem nada marcado, eu falei com Sophie.

- Mas eu quero ficar só com você e mais ninguém.

- Pois é, é o que quero também. – ele afirmou. – Bom, hoje à noite eu não tenho nada para fazer.

- Hoje?

- Por que não? Posso falar com Zaza agora mesmo que teremos mais dois convidados para o jantar.

- Não sei se eles vão poder. Eles trabalham, mas normalmente estão em casa por volta das 19h.

- Então pronto, liga para eles e vê se eles podem nos visitar para o jantar por volta das 20h, já que a casa de Angela é mais ou menos uma hora de distância daqui.

- Ok! – respondi e levantei correndo para pegar meu celular lá em cima.

Meu papo com Angela foi rápido, na verdade a maioria do tempo ela ficou toda nervosa porque não sabia como iria se vestir para a casa de Edward. Após eu acalmá-la e dizer que ela tinha que esquecer que ele era um cantor famoso e apenas meu namorado que ela já teve a chance de conhecer uma vez, minha amiga ficou mais tranquila e disse que estaria sem falta aqui em casa às 20h.

Ao retornar para o lado de Edward, peguei Nessie no colo que estava latindo dentro de casa, provavelmente nervosa porque haviam a prendido lá dentro.

- Ela vem! – disse animada para meu namorado. – Obrigada!

- Não tem porque agradecer. Isso é tanto para mim, quanto para você. – respondeu dando-me um beijo nos lábios. – Você trouxe minha pequenina.

- Sim, ela estava latindo. – disse colocando Nessie entre nós e ela rapidamente se aconchegou ao lado de Edward. – Vou sentir tanta falta dela.

- Só dela, né? – perguntou fingindo estar magoado.

- Você nem se atreva a dizer isso. – falei brava mesmo sabendo que ele estava brincando. – Eu cheguei aqui ela era minúscula. Agora já está com 3 meses, é uma mocinha!

- Acho que ela vai sentir falta do convívio diário também. – ele disse observando Nessie lamber meu dedo.

- Argh, que vontade de colocar vocês no meu bolso.

- Difícil. Só se você criar uma pílula que faz encolher, no maior estilo "Querida, encolhi as crianças". – falou rindo. – Ou então você pode comprar o meu boneco.

- Você tem um boneco? Como eu nunca soube disso? – indaguei estarrecida.

- Porque o boneco parece com todo mundo, menos comigo. – ele disse rindo. – É realmente assustador. Minha mãe disse que ia processar e tudo, falando que eu fui muito bem feito para me compararem com um "bicho feio horroroso" – palavras dela.

- Só a Esme mesmo. – falei rindo.

- Sim. Minha mãe é uma figura. – concordou cheio de humor na voz. – Por sinal tenho que ligar para ela, antes que Zafrina fique fofocando todos os acontecimentos da minha vida.

- É bom você correr, porque Zaza é rápida. – comentei rindo e lembrando que Carmen havia dito há alguns dias que a pegara ao telefone falando sobre Edward com Esme.

- Eu sei, elas sempre foram assim. Acho que minha mãe sente muita falta de Zaza, sabia? Ela ficou chateada quando eu disse que tinha convencido a vovó a morar comigo, mas eu sinto falta da família. Se eu não tivesse minha avó morando comigo aqui em casa, acho que as coisas não seriam as mesmas.

- Imagino que não, também. Zafrina é especial. _Argh_, não quero nem pensar em ter que me despedir dela. É bom que você esteja com um balde ao meu lado, porque com certeza o encherei de lágrimas.

- Eu não quero nem ver. Tenho certeza absoluta que ela sentirá sua falta também. – afirmou. – Você conquistou todos nós. Sabe que Alice não vai te deixar em paz, né?

- Como assim?

- Ela vai arrumar um jeito de falar com você pelo menos uma vez na semana, estando em casa de famoso ou não. Eu conheço minha irmã muito bem, Bella...ela vai te perturbar.

- Desde que ela não invada a casa da outra pessoa que eu vou morar para ficar mexendo no meu armário. – disse rindo.

- Ah, não duvide de Alice. Ela é capaz de tudo.

- E você acha que eu não percebi isso? Mas eu adoro a sua irmã, aliás, acho que é difícil existir uma pessoa que não goste dela.

- Eu já detestei a Alice várias vezes. Principalmente quando eu era pequeno.

- Não é a mesma coisa, Edward. Aposto que vocês brigavam, mas não conseguiam ficar muito tempo sem se falar. Você pode discutir com Alice quantas vezes for, porém é muito notável o quanto vocês se amam.

- Eu sei, já me questionei inúmeras vezes como posso continuar amando aquela pigmeia.

- Para de ser maldoso e chamá-la assim! – falei, mas não consegui controlar o riso.

- Ela ficava tão puta quando eu começava a chamá-la assim na frente dos amigos dela. Ai, bons tempos.

- Você também é bem implicante!

- Nunca neguei. – ele falou e para deixar mais claro ainda o quanto ele gostava de irritar os outros, estava assoprando o rosto de Nessie. A cachorrinha ficava lambendo o ar na direção dele e Edward se divertia à custa da bichinha.

- Para de ficar assoprando a cara dela!

- Ela gosta! Ela fica lambendo o ar. – persistiu.

- Gosta nada. – disse pegando ela no colo e coçando sua barriguinha – Viu? Olha ela toda arreganhada, é disso que ela gosta!

- Olha a posição indecente que você coloca a nossa filha! – falou cruzando as patinhas de Nessie e me fazendo rir.

- O único Cachorro tarado que tem aqui é você! – exclamei ainda rindo e ele mordeu minha barriga. – Ai, Edward!

- Também quero carinho!

- Papai é tão ciumento, né, Nessie? – questionei retoricamente olhando para a cachorrinha. Ela estava quase fechando os olhos, de tanto que gostava das carícias em sua barriguinha. Aproveitei a minha mão que estava livre e comecei a coçar o cabelo de Edward.

- Agora sim. – disse colocando a cabeça em cima de minha perna e fechando os olhos.

Embora meus braços já estivessem dormentes após dez minutos de distribuição de afagos, eu continuei. Os dois estavam quietinhos e o sol batia leve em nossos corpos. Eu queria ficar assim para sempre, mas sabia que não era possível.

Quando Zaza veio nos chamar para o almoço, ela quase derreteu ao ver nós três deitados e pediu por uma foto – que eu inicialmente neguei, mas ela acabou conseguindo me convencer.

- Me manda uma cópia também. – pedi.

- Ok. – ela disse encaminhando a foto para meu celular que apitou logo em seguida. – E só para mim, hein? Não vai sair mandando essa foto para ninguém.

- Imagina se eu faria algo do gênero! – ela falou um pouco tensa.

- Você já mandou para Esme, né?

- Meu dedo esbarrou, eu juro! Fui mandar para você, mas quando estava digitando sem querer bati no nome da Esme e foi junto. – disse na maior cara de pau.

- Vocês duas não tomar jeito! – reprimi balançando a cabeça de um lado e para o outro.

- Desculpa, mas ela vai ficar tão feliz ao ver isso. – Zaza comentou sentando na cama ao nosso lado e observando para ver se Edward estava realmente cochilando. – Esme fica preocupada com Edward, sabe? Ela sempre temia que ele fosse viver de música e que nunca ia achar um amor de verdade. Aposto que se ela visse vocês dois num momento desses, iam até sair lágrimas dos olhos dela. O cuidado que ela sempre teve com esse menino, uma mãe às vezes precisa ter a segurança que seu filho está sendo amado mesmo longe dela. – afirmou e de repente o celular dela apitou. – Viu?

Ela me mostrou o visor de seu celular e lá estava uma mensagem de Esme dizendo "Acho que caíram alguns cílios dentro de meus olhos, pois só isso explica as lágrimas caindo. Eles são preciosos!".

- Ela é uma mãe coruja, né? Não sei como ela gosta de mim. Normalmente sogras odeiam as noras.

- Bobagem, ela sabe o bem que você faz para o filho dela. – concluiu se levantando. – Acorde esse dorminhoco e venham almoçar. Sophie ligou para o telefone da casa e disse que estará aqui dentro de uma hora e meia.

- Ok. – respondi e me mexi para que Edward acordasse. – Cachorro, vamos despertar.

- Aqui tá bom. – falou cheirando minha perna.

- O almoço tá pronto, vamos lá. – disse ainda segurando Nessie com o outro braço, mas ela já tinha despertado.

- Só mais 5 minutinhos. – pediu.

Após conceder mais alguns minutos a Edward, nós fomos para a sala almoçar. Ele informou a Zaza que teríamos convidados para a janta e ela ficou de preparar algo bem apetitoso para nós à noite, alegando que como sua especialidade era massa, não deixaria a desejar e os convidados sairiam satisfeitíssimos.

Assim que Sophie chegou à casa, nós nos arrumamos e seguimos para o local onde Edward faria uma sessão de fotos para a revista "GLAM". A matéria da vez tinha o título de "Não é só um rostinho bonito. É preciso ter talento". A revista havia escolhido os 10 mais bonitos e bem sucedidos artistas de Hollywood para fazer esse mega ensaio e hoje era vez de Edward fotografar.

- Tivemos apenas uma alteração no _photoshoot_. – Sophie falou quando estávamos no carro a caminho. – Eles querem fazer umas fotos suas sozinho, mas fiquei sabendo que você está programado para tirar foto com outro artista. Eles acharam que fica melhor formar 5 grupos de dois.

- E você sabe com quem eu vou fotografar?

- Jacob Black. – Sophie disse. Edward fez uma cara feia. Eu comecei a rir. _Isso promete_.

Ao chegarmos no local, Jake já estava lá e eu corri para os braços dele, o apertando com tanta força que tive certeza que ele ficou com um pouco de falta de ar.

- Gata, não precisa me agarrar como se eu fosse o último homem vivo do universo, saí para lá e para de se esfregar em mim que você sabe que eu tenho alergia. – ele cochichou ao pé de meu ouvido com humor na voz. – Estava com saudades!

- Também, Jake!

- O que você falou para ele, hein? – questionou.

- Como assim?

- Seu namorado. Tá se controlando todo para não olhar para cá, mas ele não consegue. Ele finge que tá olhando para outro lado, só que de repente os olhos dele param em mim. Bella, você tem que contar a verdade para ele!

- Eu seeeei, mas é tão mais divertido assim. – disse me virando e olhando para Edward. Eu aproveitei e o chamei com a mão. Ele ficou um pouco incerto, mas veio em nossa direção.

- Me chamou? – Edward questionou colocando os braços ao meu redor.

- Sim! Estou tão contente que vocês dois vão fotografar juntos! – exclamei. – Meu namorado e o meu melhor amigo, com certeza vou querer uma cópia.

- Você e todo público gay. – Jake falou e tive certeza que ele estava incluso, porque do jeito que ele é, era capaz de pegar a foto em que estava com Edward e mandar fazer um pôster para ficar admirando.

- Acho tão legal que vocês estão saindo para essa revista. Tem muito artista heterossexual que tem preconceito.

- Não consigo ver diferença de posar para uma revista dessas ou outra revista teen qualquer. – Edward afirmou. – São dois tipos de público que curtem o meu trabalho, por que seria diferente?

- Verdade. – Jake concordou e eu acho que ele estava suspirando um pouco. Eu dei um suave chute em sua canela.

- Jacob, suas fotos individuas serão tiradas agora. – falou o assessor de Jake.

- Já volto. – ele disse seguindo para o cenário montado.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando? – indaguei olhando para Edward.

- O quê?

- Você falou que queria conhecer melhor meus amigos... Jake é meu amigo.

- Onde você está querendo chegar com isso?

- Se ele tiver o dia livre, a gente pode convidá-lo para jantar lá em casa!

- Carrapata...

- Você quem falou que tinha vontade de conhecer todo mundo que era importante para mim. Jake é importante para mim!

- Não sei se gosto muito disso. Eu ainda acho que ele se faz só de amigo e está esperando para dar o bote. – ele disse olhando desconfiado em direção a Jake. Coitado, mal ele sabia que quem corria perigo era eu, de ver meu namorado sendo atacado pelo meu melhor amigo.

- Acredita, Cachorro, nunca vai acontecer nada entre Jake e eu. Você não confia em mim?

- Claro que confio em você, Carrapata. – falou bufando. – Ok, pode convidar. Se eu achar que ele está passando dos limites com você, não vou ser obrigado a ser educado, né?

- Ele não vai passar dos limites comigo! – afirmei. Já com Edward...

Quando o fotógrafo chamou meu namorado para se juntar a Jacob, eu já sabia que Jake ia querer aprontar alguma. As primeiras fotos eles tiraram um ao lado do outro, sentados em uma cadeira cada um. O homem responsável pelas fotos gritava pedindo que eles mudassem a pose e os meninos tentavam dar o seu melhor. No momento em que eles tinham que tirar uma foto em pé, Jacob colocou os braços em cima do ombro de Edward, como se tivesse o oferecendo um meio abraço. Edward olhou meio desconfiado, mas tirou a foto mesmo assim.

Jacob estava provavelmente se sentindo no paraíso. Ele dava seu largo sorriso branco e agia como se Edward fosse seu amigo íntimo, de anos. Certo momento ele deu até uma piscadela para mim como quem diz "Olha gata, tô adorando seu namorado". Sim, tinha certeza que era isso que ele falaria para mim. Ele não toma vergonha na cara.

- Jake, nós temos um convite a te fazer! – falei depois que eles já tinham tirado milhões de fotos.

- Aquilo? – ele indagou olhado para meu namorado e eu com olhos brilhando.

- O quê? – questionei não entendendo do que ele estava falando, mas de repente lembrei do que ele tanto comentava que gostaria de receber uma invitação. – Não! Eu estou falando de um jantar na casa de Edward hoje. Nós vamos receber uns amigos e eu gostaria de saber se você está afim de comparecer.

- Ah sim. – falou um pouco cabisbaixo. – Resto do meu dia está livre.

- Você pode ir embora com a gente, então!

- Mas a gente só marcou o jantar para as 20h. – Edward disse. – A gente vai sair daqui no máximo às 18h.

- Bom que eu tenho tempo para colocar o papo em dia com Jake! – comentei com um sorriso e Edward praticamente me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Vou falar com Rupert e já volto. – Jake disse.

- Para de ficar emburrado. – disse dando um beijo nos lábios do meu namorado que me respondeu com muito mais empolgação do que eu esperava, fazendo com que seu dente acidentalmente batesse no meu. – Ai!

- Machucou? – ele perguntou olhando para minha boca.

- Doeu. – falei esfregando o dente.

- Desculpa. – ele disse retirando minha mão e dando um suave beijo em meus lábios. – Eu estou agindo como um idiota, eu te prometi que não ia implicar com Jacob e estou aqui fazendo o papel de babaca ciumento.

- Pois é, eu já cansei de te falar que você não tem motivo para agir assim. Quando você realmente conhecer o Jake, vai ver que ele é uma ótima pessoa.

- Achei que ele estava forçando amizade agora pouco. Querendo me dar abraço...

- É porque você não o conhece realmente, se deixar, ele vai querer dar muito mais que isso. – comentei tentando me controlar para não rir. – Ele é uma pessoa boa, amável, _alegre_... Contagia a todos.

- Quero só ver... – Edward disse meio descrente.

Após a pequena pausa, foi a vez de Edward tirar suas fotos individuais e Jake ficou aguardando ao meu lado para irmos até a casa de meu namorado juntos.

- Muita audácia eu virar para ele e falar "se eu for para sua casa, você me dá uma comida?" – ele questionou me fazendo dar uma gargalhada pelo duplo sentido de sua frase.

- Tira o olho do que é meu! – avisei. – Você tem que se comportar, Jake. Não vai tá só a gente. Uma amiga minha vai também e ela é muito fã sua.

- Eu sei, só estou de sacanagem com você. – ele disse. – Mas tenho que comentar que ele tá muito gato! Ele tá malhando?

- Não.

- Menina, isso é só malhação na cama então?

- Prefiro não comentar. – respondi com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sua safada! Deve tá toda ardida, né?

- Jake! – disse exasperada sentindo minhas bochechas começarem a queimar e minha voz saiu tão alta que todos no estúdio pararam para olhar para nós. Ótimo, Edward estava olhando com cara feia achando que Jacob tivesse feito algum comentário impróprio para mim. Na verdade ele fez, mas mal meu namorado sabia que era sobre ele que nós falávamos.

- Ué, do jeito que você anda toda reservada cheia de sorrisinhos, algo que me diz que vocês tão aproveitando esses últimos dias enquanto estão dormindo na mesma cama todos os dias.

- Não é assim...

- Como não é assim? Então num rola nada? Cada um vira para um lado e dorme?

- Quando a gente tá afim, rola ué. Para de querer saber da minha vida sexual! – comentei.

- Desculpa se eu estou querendo viver indiretamente através de você.

- Se você quisesse, podia tá aproveitando aí. – comentei, pois Jake além de ser muito bonito, era também um amor de pessoa. Qualquer homem seria sortudo de tê-lo como namorado.

- Eu sei, mas sei lá. – disse com desânimo. – Acho que eu quero encontrar alguém que nem você, sabe?

- Alguém como eu? – questionei confusa.

- Não. – ele disse como se fosse loucura o que eu havia dito. – Sem ofensas. Quis dizer no sentindo que você encontrou alguém que mexeu com toda sua vida de forma positiva. Acho que eu queria me apaixonar, ter alguém importante ao meu lado. Acho que eu estou meio decaído, Bells. Todas as linhas de "All by myself" se encaixam na minha vida. Até o "I never needed anyone and making love was just for fun...those days are gone" (_"Nunca precisei de ninguém e fazer amor era só por divertimento…esses dias acabaram"_).

- Jake, para de besteira. – falei rindo, mas notei que ele não me acompanhou no riso. – É sério? Você tá se sentindo sozinho?

- Sei lá. – disse dando com os ombros. – Não sei se é uma carência momentânea.

- Vai ver é a TPM. – falei brincando e desta vez ele riu.

- Quem sabe um dia acontece para mim, né? Tomara que a minha outra metade da laranja seja tão boa quanto a sua. – ele falou mais uma vez secando meu namorado enquanto ele era fotografado.

- Eu vou dar na sua cara, Jacobina! – exclamei fingindo estar com raiva e ele caiu na gargalhada ao meu lado. Não me controlei e juntei-me a ele. Novamente todos que estavam no estúdio olharam para nós.

- Olha quando ele faz cara de raiva como fica mais sexy! – Jake comentou e eu o belisquei no braço. – Caralho!

- Num precisa gritar, Jake, eu sei que é disso que você gosta, mas aquele de lá é meu. – respondi apontando para Edward.

- Ihhh, mas você tá muito saidinha, hein garota? A senhora não era desse jeito quando vivia comigo. Tô falando que dar essa periquita tá fazendo com que você fique toda bestinha.

- Invejoso.

- Tô mesmo, única pessoa que eu tenho feito sexo ultimamente tem sido comigo mesmo.

- Bem que eu reparei que esse seu braço tá bem mais fino. – falei apontando.

- Sério? – perguntou se olhando e com uma cara de preocupação que quase me fez rir alto de novo.

- Estou só brincando com você. – admiti dando um risinho baixo.

- Olha Isabella, num estou gostando muito de você toda engraçadinha e me zoando não, viu?

- Fica bravo não. – pedi colocando meus braços ao redor dele.

- Sai para lá, vai ficar me abraçando e as chances do Edward gostar de mim vão diminuir. – falou, mas eu não desgrudei. Eu sentia falta do meu amigo.

Nós saímos do estúdio, como Edward previa, um pouco antes das 18h. Felix deixou Sophie em seu apartamento primeiro e depois todos fomos para casa.

Meu namorado pediu licença e disse que ia tomar um banho, mas não sem antes me puxar na frente de Jake e me dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Eu ia reclamar que ele estava sendo ciumento novamente, mas ele me beijou _tão bem_ que eu fiquei meio zonza depois e não sabia direito o que estava pensando antes.

- Viu? É isso que eu quero. Um cara que me beije porque está com ciúmes, esses showzinhos babacas de demonstração de afeto.

- Jake, você esqueceu que ainda está dentro do armário? – indaguei. – Quer dizer, você está, né? Não acredito que eu perdi um acontecimento desses.

- Claro que estou. – falou rolando os olhos. – É isso que eu queria, viu? Alguém que eu amasse o suficiente para virar para todo mundo e falar que eu estou apaixonado, assim como você e Edward fizeram.

- Um dia sua vez vai chegar, amigo. – disse pegando a mão dele. – Vai ver acontece que nem comigo. Eu jamais esperava que depois de alguns dias fosse sair daqui completamente apaixonada pelo Edward, mas rolou e eu não me arrependo em momento algum disso. Posso falar que com certeza estou em um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Algumas coisas pegam a gente de surpresa e o amor pode ser uma delas.

- Como você tá cafona apaixonada, Bells. – ele falou com um riso e eu dei um tapa em sua perna. – Estou brincando, eu vejo o seu jeito...Você mudou mesmo, está parecendo mais viva e menos mosca-morta pós-James. Como vai ser, hein? Quando você for embora. Já conversaram sobre isso, né?

- Já. Deu a maior confusão antes, mas conseguimos sentar para conversar sobre isso. Eu vou continuar com o trabalho e a gente vai tentar se ver nos dias que eu tenho livre.

- Sério? – questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sim. A gente vai ver como as coisas progridem e tentar fazer tudo dar certo. Estou tentando, o máximo que posso, não pensar no que pode dar errado.

- E a despedida?

- Não quero falar disso, Jake. Se a gente começar a tocar nesse assunto, eu vou chorar. Você sabe muito bem como eu sou manteiga derretida.

- Oh, se sei. O dia que você foi embora lá de casa estragou minha blusa toda com aquele rímel vagabundo que você usava.

- Seu fresco! E você acha que eu não vi que você chorou também? Eu vi, senhor Black! Estava com o queixo tremendo e tudo!

- Estava apenas ensaiando para o filme que eu ia fazer. – usou a desculpa.

- Jake, eu trabalhei com você. Logo depois daquilo você fez uma comédia.

- Ai garota, hoje você tá sabendo de tudo, hein? Caramba! Esse seu convívio com Edward, num sei se estou gostando disso.

Nós continuamos conversando e Jake ficava irritado toda vez que eu vinha com alguma piadinha para cima dele. Quando Edward se juntou a nós, tentei incluí-lo em nossa conversa. Eles se comunicaram de forma civilizada e eu estava toda boba de felicidade por ter conseguido realizar isso. Jacob até se comportou bem e não fez nenhuma brincadeirinha de duplo sentindo para cima de meu namorado.

Quando Jake pediu licença para ir ao banheiro, eu enchi o rosto de Edward de beijos.

- Posso saber por que essa repentina demonstração de afeto? – indagou com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Estou apenas te dando um pouquinho de carinho. Viu como o Jake é um amor? Ele é um ótimo amigo para mim, Cachorro. Desde o dia que a gente se conheceu, nós nos demos bem, como amigos, irmãos. Nunca passou disso.

- Eu sei. Eu noto que ele não se interessa por você, embora às vezes eu tenho a impressão que ele está fazendo algo somente para me provocar, mas isso também pode ser considerado uma atitude de amigo que está zoando com o namorado da amiga. É bobagem da minha cabeça, mas eu me sinto um pouco inseguro às vezes ao lado dele. Vocês ficam rindo de coisas que eu não entendo, ele te conhece a mais tempo, isso tudo...

- Bobagem! Tem coisas minhas que Jake não conhece e só você sabe. É normal isso, Cachorro. E você além de meu namorado, é meu amigo, então nem adianta vir com esse draminha para cima de mim. – disse dando um selinho em seus lábios.

- Ele é simpático. – admitiu. – Mas eu ainda gosto mais da Angela.

- Ela vai adorar saber disso.

Não tardou e o interfone da casa tocou. Dimitri nos informou que Ben e Angela estavam do lado de fora. Zafrina abriu a porta para os dois e quando ambos entraram na sala e minha melhor amiga se deparou com os dois caras de Hollywood que ela mais babava, eu vi seus olhos praticamente saltarem de sua cabeça.

- Oi, Angela. – Edward comentou a abraçando e ela ainda estava um pouco estática, seus olhos não saíam de Jake. Ah meu Deus, alguém vai ter que controlar o álcool de Ang hoje ou ela vai dar vexame.

Meu namorado cumprimentou Ben e Jacob também se apresentou para o marido de minha amiga, mas Ang ainda estava meio congelada.

- Amiga, esse é Jacob Black, acho que você já deve ter escutado falar dele. – disse com um ar de deboche na voz, mas Ang somente piscou.

- Muito prazer. – Jacob disse pegando a mão de Angela e ela tombou um pouco.

- P-Pra-Prazer. Muito prazer. Enorme prazer. – ela disse fazendo com que todos na sala ficássemos um pouco constrangidos, principalmente Ben que sabia da paixonite que sua esposa tinha pelo ator.

- Bella sempre me falou muito de você. – Jake comentou tentando ser simpático. _Calma aí, Jake, capaz de você dar a mão e Angela querer o braço, ou melhor, querer outra parte da sua anatomia_.

- Espero que só coisas boas. – Ang falou me fuzilando com os olhos. – Falando nisso, Bella você pode me mostrar onde é o banheiro?

- Claro. – respondi pegando minha amiga pela mão e me dirigindo até um dos banheiros que ficava no primeiro andar. Foi somente tempo de eu fechar a porta para ela começar a dar ataque.

- Puta que pariu, Isabella! Jacob Black tá no mesmo local que eu e você não me avisou que ele vinha! – exclamou agitada. – Eu nem tive tempo de passar um perfume. Cacete, Bella! O Jacob moreno-cor-do-pecado Black está aqui e você tem consideração de ao menos falar "amiga, vem arrumada, tá?". Não, você não tem.

- Ang, se acalma, você parece robô dando ataque. Respira fundo.

- Minha maquiagem tá, ok?

- Está. – falei rolando os olhos.

- Me cheira, vê se eu estou fedendo.

- Não vou te cheirar, Ang.

- É só uma fungada, por favor! São anos de amizade, alguma vez eu já te neguei alguma coisa? Cacilda.

- Eu estou sentindo daqui e você não está fedendo, mas procura ali naquele armário, deve ter algum perfume que a mãe dele usa.

- Boa ideia. – falou fuçando pelos armários do banheiro. – Se eu soubesse teria me vestido melhor.

- Não sei para quê. Você é uma mulher casada, Ang. Fora que eu acho que você não faz o tipo de Jake.

- Por quê? – indagou. – Ele tem um tipo? Ele é tão galinha que achei que era só preciso ter uma vagina para ele topar.

- Não, não. Ele é completamente o oposto, eu diria. Jake tem gostos mais específicos, é que ele não gosta de falar.

- Sério? – perguntou um pouco entristecida.

- Sim. E para de fogo na bunda que você é casada com um homem que te ama. – disse com tom reprobatório.

- Eu sei, Bells. – falou rolando os olhos. – Eu só queria que ele me desejasse, até parece que eu ia conseguir ir para cama com outro cara além do Ben.

- Então vamos lá para dentro e para de ficar mexendo nesses peitos! – reclamei vendo que ela estava arrumando o decote de sua blusa.

- Pronto, agora estou me sentindo mais preparada. – afirmou.

Assim que retornamos para a sala, Edward pediu que todos nós seguíssemos para a sala de jantar, onde Zafrina estava acabando de colocar os pratos. Fiz questão de apresentar meus amigos à vovó e eles depois comentaram o quanto ela era fofa.

Zaza havia preparado dois tipos de massa. Um nhoque ao molho de quatro queijos e um espaguete com molho à bolonhesa. Era simples, mas incrivelmente gostoso. Uma garrafa de vinho foi aberta e todos nós começamos a comer e provar da deliciosa bebida. Quando os pratos foram esvaziados, os copos continuaram a se encher e três garrafas estavam sendo preenchidas somente pelo vácuo. Alguns de nós já demonstravam sinais de falta de sobriedade.

- Mas me conta, você malha? – Ang questionou passando a mão no braço de Jake que estava um pouco desconfortável. Ben também parecia não gostar muito do que se passava entre sua esposa e o ator de Hollywood. Já Edward estava achando tudo muito divertido.

- Cinco vezes na semana. – o moreno ao meu lado respondeu.

- Dá para notar. – ela disse tomando mais um gole de seu vinho.

- Angela, desculpa desviar sua atenção. – Edward falou. – mas eu queria aproveitar o momento para você nos contar mais alguma história divertida de Bella.

- Não se atreve! – ameacei olhando para meu namorado que me respondeu enviando um beijinho ar.

- Uma vez a gente foi para um parque aquático... – ela começou a contar e parou para dar uma risada.

- Não, Ang. – disse desesperara para que alguém fizesse minha amiga calar a boca, mas era em vão.

- E nós estávamos deitadas pegando sol. Não notamos, mas Victoria Lee, maior inimiga de Bella no ensino médio, se aproximou de nós e queria se vingar de minha amiga, porque na semana anterior Bella tinha escrito uma carta anônima apaixonada para um garoto muito tosco do terceiro ano falando como se fosse a Victoria. – Ang contou perdendo um pouco do foco. – Mas voltando a história de minha querida Bella, ela pegou no sono e para se vingar, Victoria desamarrou a parte de baixo do biquíni dela.

- Ridícula. – murmurei balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Quando Bella levantou, a calcinha do biquíni caiu e os meninos que estavam do nosso lado viram tudo. – Ang disse entre gargalhadas e todos estavam achando graça, menos eu. – Mas calma, essa não é a melhor parte. Digamos que naquela época, a gente tinha o quê, Bella? 14 anos? Bella não era muito fã da cera de depilação e a situação lá embaixo estava meio crítica. Os garotos que viram a cena estudavam com a gente. Toda vez que a Bella passava, cantavam "Welcome to the jungle" (Bem-vindo a selva).

É totalmente desconfortável você estar numa mesa em que todos estão achando graça de algo que aconteceu anos atrás e que infelizmente foi numa época que você não se cuidava direito.

- Muito engraçadinhos. – disse sem muito humor na voz.

- Mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de compartilhar? – Edward perguntou.

- Não! Chega. Acho que por hoje já cobrimos uma boa parte do meu passado embaraçoso.

- Fica para a próxima. – Ang disse para Edward. – Nós temos que ir. Infelizmente trabalhamos amanhã de manhã e eu nem quero imaginar como vou acordar depois dessas taças de vinho.

- Eu também deveria ir. Disse para meu motorista que ele deveria me buscar por essa hora. Daqui a pouco ele aparece aí.

Me despedi de minha amiga – que vergonhosamente perguntou se Jake não queria ir com eles – e em seguida foi vez de meu amigo também tomar seu destino. A noite de hoje foi divertida – tirando a parte em que ficaram me zombando - e eu me sentia muito feliz.

Eu estava com tanta preguiça que só troquei de roupa e me taquei na cama. Minha barriga cheia de massa e o álcool parecia ter me deixado um pouco lenta.

- Tá bêbada, Carrapata?

- Não. Estou com soninho.

- Vou trocar de roupa e já me junto a você.

Não demorou muito e ele estava me abraçando.

- Obrigada por hoje. – agradeci.

- Nada, obrigado você. Me diverti bastante com seus amigos.

- Até mesmo com Jake?

- É...mais ou menos. Ele é ok.

- Aham. – concordei sentindo meus olhos pesarem.

- Carrapata?

- Ahn?

- Quem bom que você não deixa mais a mata crescer. – ele falou e eu o chutei. Ele começou a rir. _Filho da mãe ia ficar me zoando até não poder mais_. – Você não sabe o quanto eu estou me controlando para não começar a cantar "welcome to the jungle".

- Se você começar eu vou te chutar de novo e não vai ser na perna dessa vez.

- Tão mal-humorada.

- Cachorro?

- Ahn?

- Fica quietinho que eu quero mimir.

- Não consigo, o vinho me deixa meio ligado.

- Então vamos brincar da brincadeira de que quem dormir primeiro, ganha.

- Não vale, eu não estou com sono.

- Ai meu Deus. – bufei e me virei para olhar para ele. – Fica quietinho, amor. Eu estou morrendo de sono.

- Tá bom. – concordou.

- Boa noite, Cachorro.

- Boa noite, Carrapata.

Não levou muito tempo para que eu dormisse, mas não sei se foi um sonho ou se ele realmente fez aquilo, porém eu podia jurar que segundos antes de cair num torpor, escutei Edward cantarolar "welcome to the jungle".

Maldita Angela.

* * *

**N/A: Olá!**

**Gente! Esqueci de falar, mas postei minhas o/s no Nyah também (só as o/s...Celebridade do Mês permanecerá aqui e por enquanto não tenho pretensão de postar em nenhum outro lugar além daqui). Depois posto o link da minha conta lá no profile (tô com pressa, amanhã faço isso).**

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "Se eu cozinho, posso comer?" e pela primeira vez é um ponto de vista do Jake, porque ele queria destaque. É da parte do jantar. Vou começar a responder provavelmente só amanhã. Hoje o dia tá lotado e enfim, vou demorar um tiquinho, mas eu sempre respondo.**

**Outra coisa, se vocês tem conta no ff net e deixaram o e-mail para eu responder, eu vou responder PELO ff, porque mandar e-mail duplica o trabalho que eu tenho. Então please, chequem a inbox de vocês aqui no site. Quem não tem conta: ainda tem gente mandando e-mail de forma errada. Só checar no meu profile que eu explico tudo direitinho. Quem tem conta: vejam se está liberado para mandar PM. Se a função de PM não estiver liberada, não vou consegui mandar resposta. Ainda tem dúvida? Só me gritar no twitter que eu tento explicar melhor. **

**Acho que é isso! Sexta que vem estou de volta com o dia 28! **


	29. Dia 28

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha honey pie/beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 28

Levantei da cama quando o relógio ainda marcava oito horas da manhã. Não quis acordar Edward e aproveitei o momento para pegar novamente meu caderno vermelho e tentar escrever alguma coisinha sobre os quase 30 dias em que morei aqui.

Desci para o primeiro andar e desejei bom dia a Zaza e Carmen, que estavam na cozinha. Depois segui direto para o jardim com o intuito de sentar-me no _futton_.

Peguei minha caneta e abri o caderno na última página, olhando meus rabiscos. Reli algumas das coisas que já havia escrito e sorri ao ver que já tinha passado por inúmeras situações com meu namorado. Foram sessões de fotos, gravações de videoclipe, entrevistas para rádio e televisão. Tivemos até mesmo um encontro de família. Era uma quantidade de material que eu nunca tive acesso em minhas outras estadias com artistas famosos, mas parecia que tudo tinha um toque pessoal e eu não queria compartilhar aquilo com mais ninguém.

Virei algumas páginas até que estava em uma em branco. Escrevi o nome de meu namorado, mas era somente isso que saía: Edward Cullen. As lembranças eram vivas em minha memória. Seu rosto assustado ao abrir a porta, com medo que eu fosse uma fanática que iria o agarrar; suas madeixas acobreadas que tomavam o tom de castanho pelo fato de ele ter acabado de sair do banho e seu estupendo cheiro de sabonete.

Nada disso deveria ser posto na revista. Eu tinha que comentar somente sobre a parte profissional de sua vida e as coisas pessoais que não invadissem sua privacidade. Não deveria falar de seus atributos físicos que me chamaram a atenção assim que entrei pela porta principal. Tudo era incrivelmente mais difícil quando eu tinha meus sentimentos à flor da pele.

Era um dia calmo. O sol não estava muito forte e o cheiro da grama que invadia minhas narinas estava maravilhoso. Ninguém me perturbava e o máximo que eu ouvia era o som dos pássaros. Eu tinha o ambiente perfeito para escrever páginas e mais páginas, porém, era em vão.

Quando dei por mim, estava escrevendo meu nome da folha junto ao dele. "Como uma adolescente apaixonada", ele iria dizer e me provocar, como já fizera uma vez. Parecia ter sido ontem.

Estava ficando preocupada com qual destino essa matéria teria e, mais do que nunca, eu tinha que provar ser capaz de fazer isso, já que prometi a meus superiores que meu namoro com Edward não interferiria em nada na minha escrita. Ledo engano.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro e de repente dei um pulo, sendo tomada pelo susto.

- Você quer me matar, Zaza? – perguntei com a mão sobre o coração sentindo as palpitações fortes e aceleradas.

- Desculpa, não vi que você estava tão focada nisso. Sua testa estava franzida, achei que estava preocupada com alguma coisa. – ela disse apontando para o caderno em minhas mãos.

- Não consigo escrever nada sobre Edward. Tudo parece tão pessoal. – falei. – Tenho medo de não conseguir terminar isso e acharem que eu sou um fracasso porque me envolvi com o homem com o qual eu deveria estar trabalhando.

- Você não acha que o local influencia um pouco?

- Como assim?

- Você ainda está aqui dentro, Bella. Sua cabeça deve estar pensando em mil coisas, como o futuro de vocês dois. Talvez aqui não seja o melhor lugar para você se concentrar nisso. Aproveita esses diazinhos que vocês ainda têm pela frente e deixa para fazer o trabalho, quando for a hora certa.

- É, acho que é a melhor solução. – concordei bufando. – Espero que eu consiga trabalhar sob pressão porque é assim que vai ser.

- Estarei torcendo por você. – disse com um riso. – Estou quase terminando de preparar o café da manhã, você vai acordar o Edward?

- Acho que sim. – respondi, mas de repente, uma ideia veio em minha mente. – Zaza, tem alguma mesinha para levar café da manhã na cama aqui?

- Sim. Na despensa tem umas duas.

- O que acha de me ajudar a preparar um café da manhã na cama para Edward? – questionei oferecendo-lhe um enorme sorriso.

- Te ajudo sim, menina. - concordou rindo de minha expressão.

Nós fomos para cozinha e eu peguei uma das mesinhas que encontrei na despensa para montar tudo com cuidado. Tinha comida para todos os gostos: pequeninos _croissants_ de queijo e presunto, uma farta fatia do bolo de chocolate que havia sobrado, panquecas, geleia de morango, uma jarra de suco de laranja e outra de leite.

- Está tudo muito lindo, mas o problema é... Como eu vou subir aquelas escadas sem deixar isso tudo cair? – indaguei olhando para Zaza. Do jeito que eu era, não duvidaria que se ao subir o primeiro degrau, tudo despejasse no chão.

- Quer que eu te ajude? – ela questionou, mas eu não ia fazer minha vovó subir todos aqueles degraus só para me ajudar com a maldita mesa.

- Não. Eu sou capaz. – falei com segurança, porém assim que levantei a mesinha da bancada, minhas mãos começaram a tremer assustadoramente.

- Bella, você vai derramar isso tudo e me dar mais trabalho ainda. Deixa que eu levo. – ela falou tentando tirar a comida da minha mão.

- Não, vovó. Eu consigo! – respondi teimosa. Zaza pareceu ser pega de surpresa pela minha resposta, mas provavelmente foi pela forma que eu estava sendo uma pirralha malcriada. – Desculpa, não quis ser rude.

- Tudo bem. – disse com um sorriso. – Que tal se eu chamar Carmen para te ajudar?

- Não, é capaz de Carmen querer entrar no quarto comigo e se deitar na cama ao lado do Edward. Você sabe como é a peça. – comentei e Zaza riu. – Vamos lá. Eu vou levar isso aqui, a senhora segura os vidros que têm as bebidas e depois que eu subir com isso tudo, eu volto para buscar.

- Deixa que eu subo atrás com as jarras. – ela disse me seguindo com os objetos em mãos.

- Não precisa fazer esforço, Zaza. – reforcei mais uma vez, não querendo que ela se cansasse a toa.

- Pare de bobagem, menina. Eu ainda estou em ótimas condições físicas. Enquanto essas pernas funcionarem, irei usá-las.

Eu subi na frente na velocidade de uma tartaruga. Tendo todo o cuidado do mundo para que nada derramasse. Ainda bem que Zaza estava logo atrás de mim, pois eu não havia pensado em como iria abrir a porta do quarto.

- Quer que eu entre? – Zafrina perguntou e eu olhei rapidamente para cama, tentando ver se Edward ainda estava dormindo pacificamente. Satisfeita que ele permanecia num leve torpor, pedi que Zaza entrasse cuidadosamente sem fazer muito barulho.

Ela deixou as jarras em cima da mesinha que eu trouxe e se despediu com um beijo em minha bochecha, dizendo que agora era a vez dela comer.

Ajustei a mesa para o meu lado da cama – com medo de que Edward pudesse esbarrar e acabar com a minha surpresa -, e fui para o lado de meu namorado tentar acordá-lo. Passei a mão em seu cabelo e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Depois caminhei com minha mão suavemente por suas costas e notei os pelos de seu braço ficarem arrepiados. Ele estava começando a despertar.

- Cachorro...Vamos acordar, tenho uma surpresa para você.

- É? – questionou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Aham.

- Se eu abrir os olhos, você vai estar pelada? – questionou com um sorriso no rosto e eu dei um peteleco em sua orelha. – Caraca, Carrapata! Algum dia você vai parar de me agredir? Daqui a pouco isso vira um caso de violência doméstica.

- Você que sempre fala besteira e eu não consigo evitar.

- Fiz apenas uma pergunta, ué. – respondeu finalmente me mostrando seus olhos de jade.

- Minha surpresa está ali. – contei apontando para a mesinha que estava ao lado dele na cama.

- Café da manhã na cama? – questionou com um sorriso.

- Sim. Para dividir com uma de suas pessoas preferidas no mundo todo! – respondi com um sorriso tão grande que minha boca estava até doendo.

- Quem? – perguntou sério e eu fiz um bico. Ele começou a rir e deu um selinho em meus lábios. – Vem dividir o café comigo, Carrapata. Com você eu divido tudo.

Ele ligou o projetor e nós ficamos comendo tudo enquanto assistíamos aos típicos programas matinais que passavam.

- A gente tem que sair daqui às 11 horas, hein? – ele disse enquanto eu terminava de tomar meu suco e me acomodava melhor na cama, entretida por uma reprise do velho seriado "_Charlie's Angels_".

- Eu sei. – falei não tirando meus olhos da tela.

- Sabe, mas tá se esparramando na cama. A gente só tem mais uma hora e meia pela frente.

- Deixa acabar esse programa que eu vou.

- Você já fez a mala?

- Não, só vou levar mais uma calça e uma blusa. A gente vai e volta, não é? – indaguei.

- Sim, mas vocês mulheres não sabem fazer uma mala rápida. Vai ficar em cima da hora e você vai ficar reclamando dizendo que não sabe onde está o vestido tal e nem a calça tal...

- Edward, sua irmã arrumou meu armário por ordem de cores. Vai do branco até o preto. Não tem como eu não achar algo lá. – afirmei. – E até parece que eu me importo assim com essas coisas, vou pegar qualquer roupa e pronto. A gente não vai sair, vai?

- Bom, eu pretendia. – ele disse um pouco tímido. – Nós já estamos saindo daqui bem antes do programa. Eu só tenho que estar lá às 16h. E nós devemos chegar a São Francisco lá pelas 13h. Queria levar você para almoçar num restaurante legal e depois poderíamos voltar para o hotel.

- Hmmm... Então eu realmente tenho que arrumar uma malinha pequena, né? – questionei não gostando muito. – Achei que só iria ter que fazer isso amanhã quando fôssemos para Nova Iorque.

- Você quem sabe. Se você não se importa de passar o dia inteiro com a mesma roupa... Nós vamos chegar aqui em LA lá pelas 20h, 21h no máximo.

- Ok. Daqui a pouco eu juro que levanto para arrumar tudo. Vamos ficar deitados só mais um pouquinho enquanto não termina a série.

- Num gosto desse programa. Série de mulherzinha.

- Shiu! Fica quietinho e só me abraça. – pedi puxando os braços dele e colocando ao meu redor.

Como um bom namorado, ele ficou me abraçado – e acho que voltou a cochilar – até o momento em que os créditos finais apareceram na tela. Eu levantei para fazer minha mala e ele pareceu despertar.

- Prepara tudo aí que eu vou aproveitar e tomar um banho. Se você acabar e eu não tiver voltado, entra lá no meu quarto, tá?

- Sim, senhora.

Como eu já havia pensado na noite anterior que roupa iria usar para a viagem a São Francisco, fui rápida ao selecionar um vestido. Tomei um banho ligeiro e me vesti, em seguida sequei os cabelos. Assim que abri a porta, não vi sinal de Edward, mas quase tive um enfarte ao vê-lo parado dentro do meu closet mexendo em uma das minhas gavetas.

- Por um acaso você pegou a doença de sua irmã?

- Nada. Estava apenas curioso com o que poderia ter dentro dessa gaveta depois que você disse que Alice havia te dado aquela lingerie. – confessou. – Olhando tudo que tem aqui dentro eu não sei se agradeço a minha irmã ou se acho muito estranho que ela tenha te dado isso tudo de peça íntima.

- Sua irmã é maluca, Edward. – falei como se fosse óbvio. – E para de ficar fuçando as minhas coisas. Que ideia! Sai, pode ir lá para fora.

- Deixa eu ajudar você a fazer a mala.

- Para quê? Se depender de você a única coisa que levo está dentro dessa gaveta. – disse apontando para a gaveta de lingerie que estava aberta.

- Chata. – respondeu de forma muito madura. – Arruma isso logo que a gente só tem mais 20 minutos.

- Já sei. Já sei! – falei abrindo a pequena mala que eu tinha e colocando duas calcinhas lá dentro. Em seguida coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa básica e um vestido.

Corri para o banheiro para pegar minha nécessaire e... _Voilá_, minha mala estava pronta. Viva a praticidade.

- Viu como eu sou rápida? – indaguei orgulhosa de minha astúcia.

- Verdade. Está de parabéns. – disse olhando para o relógio. – E isso nos deixa com 10 minutos para dar uns beijos.

Felix e Benjamin estavam nos aguardando do lado de fora da casa e Sophie já estava no aeroporto esperando por nós. Chegamos com rapidez ao local e Benjamin se despediu da gente.

O avião que estávamos era semelhante ao que usamos da outra vez e foi provavelmente contratado pela mesma empresa. Sophie, ao contrário de Jessica, estava calma e disse que conversaria mais tarde com Edward.

- Odeio esse tédio de avião. – Edward comentou comigo.

- Eu sei. Ter que ficar sentada é um saco.

- Pelo menos esse voo só dura 1 hora e pouca. Tenho uma sugestão do que podemos fazer para passar o tempo...

- Nem vem.

- O quê? Ia sugerir uma rapidinha...

- Edward! – exclamei olhando meus arredores com medo que alguém pudesse ter ouvido. Felix parecia ter escutado alguma coisa, mas estava disfarçando. _Ele acha que me engana_.

- O que foi?

- Você pervertido desse jeito.

- Que foi? Eu estava falando de rapidinha tipo brincadeira de perguntas, Carrapata. Que eu falo duas coisas e você tem que escolher uma rápido...Caramba, sua tarada. Só pensa em sacanagem. – ele disse na maior cara de pau, como se não tivesse feito de propósito. Felix estava rindo.

- Eu estou vendo você prestando atenção na nossa conversa, viu Felix? – disse e ele se recompôs na mesma hora.

- Perdão, senhorita. – ele pediu, mas eu ainda podia ver traços de um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Todo mundo só sabe me sacanear, caracoles... – murmurei.

- Então, vai rolar uma rapidinha ou não? – Edward indagou.

- Não. E para de falar rapidinha desse jeito.

- Que jeito?

- Você muda o tom da voz, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando...

- Eu não sei de nada. Me diz...

- Nada. – respondi emburrada.

Desnecessário dizer que Edward me aporrinhou a viagem inteira e quando eu dizia que não ia dar mais atenção para ele, o filho da mãe começava a cantar "Welcome to the jungle". Isso deveria ser algum teste de Deus para ver se eu poderia ou não ir para o céu porque tem dias que vou te contar...

Como previsto, chegamos a São Francisco 15 para às 13h. Edward e eu deixamos as malas no Fairmont Heritage Place, hotel que ficaríamos por algumas horas, e seguimos para um restaurante local que ele já conhecia e sabia que não tinha muita movimentação.

- Esses restaurantes são feitos para famosos, né? Porque só gente que rica que paga isso numa refeição. – falei olhando o cardápio.

- Caraca, Carrapata. De novo você vai encher o saco com isso? E eu achando que nunca mais ia ter que ouvir você reclamando de preço de comida. – disse rolando os olhos. – Você pode ser uma namorada boa e aproveitar esse momento que nós temos juntos e sozinhos, nem Felix está aqui. Ninguém. E até agora a única pessoa que me reconheceu foi a garçonete.

- Reconheceu e ficou babando, né? Deve tá me xingando de tudo quanto é nome e cuspindo na minha comida porque eu sou sua namorada.

- Vamos parar, coisinha paranoica? – pediu e eu como resposta lhe dei língua. – Isso, bem maduro da sua parte. Melhor me dando língua do que reclamando.

Nós comemos com calma e Edward ainda dividiu um enorme brownie com sorvete de creme comigo. Tudo parecia até normal demais. Nós éramos um simples casal almoçando em um restaurante e dividindo a sobremesa. Ou ao menos era para ser assim. Ao pagarmos a conta, um dos atendentes do local nos informou que havia alguns paparazzi na saída aguardando por nós. Como o restaurante era próximo do hotel, nós fomos a pé e nossa intenção era voltar do mesmo jeito. O problema era que toda aquela comoção de gente em cima de mim, fazia com que eu ficasse um pouco nervosa.

- Me dá a mão. – pedi para Edward e ele fez isso na mesma hora.

- Quer que a gente pegue um táxi? – questionou.

- Não, a gente tá há 20 metros do hotel, Edward. Não faz sentindo. – disse indo em direção à saída do restaurante. – Vamos, só não larga da minha mão.

Assim que colocamos os pés para fora do local, os paparazzi começaram a nos seguir fazendo perguntas e mais perguntas.

- Edward, o que vocês farão depois que Isabella parar de trabalhar com você? – perguntou um dos homens.

- Isabella, o que você tem a dizer sobre as declarações da ex-assessora de Edward que te acusa de ser uma interesseira? É verdade?

- Edward, você não tem medo que a sua namorada só esteja contigo por causa de seu dinheiro e fama? – gritou mais um.

Eu estava apertando o passo e Edward subitamente parou, ainda com minha mão na dele.

- Vocês querem tirar minha foto? Ok, tirem. Não posso evitar, mas, por favor, tenham o bom senso de não falar mal da minha namorada quando ela está do meu lado. E por um acaso eu tenho cara de otário que ia estar com uma pessoa se eu não confiasse nela? Por favor, meu amigo, pensa melhor antes de me fazer uma pergunta. – ele respondeu e me puxou pela mão, fazendo com que eu andasse mais rápido.

O paparazzo ficou bastante surpreso com a declaração de Edward e os outros pareciam estar caçoando do homem. Infelizmente os fotógrafos não pararam de nos seguir e tirar fotos, mas desta vez ficaram quietos.

Ao chegarmos ao hotel, Sophie conversou brevemente com Edward e nós nos arrumamos para seguirmos até o estúdio onde era gravado o programa do qual Edward participaria. Ele daria uma rápida entrevista e faria uma performance de seu single "Flaws".

Nós chegamos ao local no horário previsto e fomos cumprimentados brevemente pela apresentadora, Mary Stuart. Ela aproveitou o momento e fez uma proposta a Edward, se ele não gostaria de compartilhar com os telespectadores alguma receita caseira que soubesse preparar.

- Infelizmente eu só sei cozinha quando minha namorada está comigo. – ele disse tentando recusar de forma educada a proposta da apresentadora.

- Mas não tem problema! Seria um prazer ter essa bela jovem no nosso programa também.

- Eu não sou muito fã de aparecer em frente às câmeras. – respondi de forma sincera. Se eu fosse aparecer ia ter um ataque nervoso.

- Não precisa ter vergonha, meu amor. Nós tivemos um cancelamento em cima da hora porque um convidado está preso em New Jersey e não há possibilidade de chegar aqui. – ela pediu. – Seria um tremendo prazer ter um dos casais mais bonitos de Hollywood participando do quadro de culinária do nosso programa.

- Você pode me dar um minutinho para conversar com eles? – Sophie pediu.

- É claro. – a apresentadora concordou saindo do camarim em que nos encontrávamos.

- Eu acho que seria uma grande oportunidade. – Sophie disse. – Você já falou uma vez, Bella, que as fãs de Edward não gostam de você. Talvez se tivessem a oportunidade de te conhecer melhor, mudariam essa opinião errática que tem da sua pessoa.

- Eu não acho que isso vai dar muito certo. – falei apreensiva.

- A gente sempre se deu bem cozinhando, Carrapata. Se você topar, eu topo. Sozinho eu sei que não vou conseguir cozinhar nada, mas se você me guiar enquanto preparamos as coisas, tenho certeza que serei capaz de fazer o melhor dos banquetes.

- Vocês realmente querem que eu me exponha e aceite participar disso, né? – indaguei.

- Eu acho que teríamos um _feedback_ positivo, mas é sempre uma escolha sua, Isabella. – Sophie disse de forma compreensiva. – Sei que estar desse lado do mundo do entretenimento é algo novo para você, mas infelizmente quando se está ligada à uma pessoa tão pública quanto Edward, essas coisas estão fadadas a acontecer.

- Não faço ideia do que a gente pode cozinhar. Tem que ser alguma coisa que fique pronto rápido, né? Do jeito que fomos avisados às pressas.

- Sim. O programa entra no ar em 30 minutos.

- Gente que coisa mais surreal. Não faço ideia do que sugerir, e se não tiverem os ingredientes que eu preciso?

- Tenta pensar em algo simples. – Sophie recomendou. – Esse quadro é somente no penúltimo bloco. Pode ter certeza que eles farão o possível e o impossível para ter o que você precisar para cozinhar. Eles provavelmente estão desesperados para cobrir esse cancelamento.

- Ok. – respondi. – Eu topo.

Devia ter comido merda para aceitar uma coisa dessas, mas alguns minutos depois, enquanto Edward concedia uma curta entrevista a Mary, eu estava na cozinha do estúdio separando os ingredientes para fazer o clássico _petit gateau_ que havia preparado dias atrás na casa de Edward. Não tinha como algo tão simples dar errado. Ou ao menos era isso que eu esperava.

- Agora nós temos uma convidada mais do que especial que irá nos preparar uma prática, porém deliciosa sobremesa. – ela disse se aproximando de mim e eu juro que estava morrendo de vontade de fazer xixi de tanto nervosismo por aparecer pela primeira vez em um programa de televisão. – Isabella Swan, jornalista da "Crepúsculo" e namorada desse lindo.

A plateia bateu palmas e Edward se juntou a mim, segurando minha mão atrás da bancada onde as câmeras não eram capazes de focar.

- Edward irá ser seu ajudante, correto? – perguntou.

- Sim. – respondi com a voz um pouco trêmula.

- Espero realmente ajudar, porque Bella sabe que eu não sou lá o melhor cozinheiro do universo e posso acabar estragando tudo. Se alguma coisa der errado, já admito que a culpa é minha. – ele respondeu e todos que estavam no local deram um riso devido a seu comentário.

- Diga-nos, Bella. O que será necessário para fazer o seu famoso _petit gateau_?

Eu falei os ingredientes calmamente e mostrei todos os potinhos com os alimentos que estavam em cima da bancada, como sempre vi nos programas de culinária que passavam pela manhã.

- O que nós devemos fazer primeiro? – ela questionou.

- Primeiro Edward vai derreter o chocolate em banho-maria. – falei e Edward me olhou com uma cara de "Que merda é essa que você está falando?".

Eu ri e fui para o lado dele o mostrando como fazia. De repente as coisas começaram a ficar mais simples e eu até me esqueci que estava sendo filmada. Quando Edward conseguia fazer as coisas direito, nossa sincronia era perfeita.

- Agora a gente mistura o chocolate com a massa que eu estava batendo. – falei mostrando como prosseguir.

- É a primeira vez que vocês cozinham isso juntos? – Mary questionou.

- Não, na verdade nós já fizemos esse prato uma vez. – Edward contou.

- Vocês estão juntos há quanto tempo? – ela questionou. – Quando era casada, eu e meu falecido marido amávamos passar as manhãs de domingo cozinhando.

- Estamos juntos há quase três semanas. Estranho falar isso alto, pois parece mais tempo. – ele falou e eu concordei com a cabeça oferecendo-lhe um sorriso.

- Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes. – ela desejou. – É bom ver casais que parecem se dar tão bem. Vocês são umas gracinhas de se olhar, não é? – indagou à plateia. – Interagem como se ninguém estivesse olhando. Ah, que saudade dos meus tempos de jovem! Já estou até perdendo o foco. Vamos lá, o que temos que fazer agora?

- Vamos bater o chocolate com a massa até ficar bem misturadinho. – informei mexendo com vontade para que os ingredientes se unissem. – Pronto, agora está praticamente pronto, só temos que assar.

- Posso provar? – Mary perguntou.

- Claro. – respondi oferecendo-lhe uma colher. Edward também pediu um pouco.

Os dois aprovaram o sabor da massa e eu peguei um dos muitos aparelhos que tinha na cozinha para começar a assar os bolinhos. Quando me virei, vi que Edward estava com o canto da boca sujo de chocolate e num impulso, fiquei na ponta dos pés e limpei o canto de seus lábios com meu dedo indicador, em seguida o lambendo. Foi questão de segundos para eu reparar o que havia feito e senti meu rosto começar a pegar fogo.

Edward começou a rir de mim e todos no local notaram meu embaraço, rindo de mim. Parece que esse era o meu destino, ser zombada de todos que apareciam em meu caminho.

- Desculpa. – falei deixando o cabelo cair como uma cortina em meu rosto. – Ele estava com a boca suja, foi sem querer...

- Tudo bem, minha querida. – Mary disse aos risos. – Não tem porque se envergonhar. Tenho certeza que milhões de jovens gostariam de trocar de lugar com você.

- Eu também quero! – gritou uma senhorinha de uns 80 anos da plateia fazendo com que todos rissem ainda mais.

- Vamos lá, agora Edward vai despejar a massa nessa forminha da máquina. Quem não tem uma máquina de tortinhas como essa, pode usar forminhas de alumínio que normalmente usamos para empada.

- Vou? – ele questionou meio duvidoso.

- Vai. – afirmei rindo.

Ele pegou o pote que tinha a massa e quase derrubou tudo. Meu coração praticamente saiu pela boca. Quando foi virar o líquido dentro da máquina, também não foi muito preciso e um pouco do chocolate transbordou.

- Me dá aqui. – pedi segurando o pote.

- Fiz certo? – questionou como se não tivesse vendo o líquido transbordar.

– Então... Edward nasceu para ser cantor mesmo. – falei olhando para Mary porque já sabia que aquele _petit gateau_ estava longe de sair bonitinho e arrumado como sempre se mostrava no fim dos programas de culinária. Todos riram de meu comentário e Edward fingiu estar magoado.

- Realmente acho que esse não é seu dom, Edward. – Mary disse com compaixão. – Mas que tal você nos mostrar agora o que faz de melhor e cantar para nós?

Enquanto Edward cantava, eu preparava os outros bolinhos e desta vez eles ficaram direitos. Assim que a performance acabou Mary agradeceu a mim e a Edward, aproveitando para comer um dos pequeninos bolos e dizer que a receita estava mais do que aprovada. Quando o programa foi encerrado, achei que as coisas tinham saído melhor do que eu imaginava, mas ainda estava morrendo de vergonha. A apresentadora nos agradeceu por ter aceitado participar do quadro de culinária e elogiou mais uma vez a comida.

Sophie disse que apesar de estarmos totalmente mal preparados para o que aconteceu no programa, nos saímos bem e foi revigorante estar com uma pessoa que, diferentemente de Jessica, sabia elogiar ao invés de só fazer críticas negativas.

Voltamos para o hotel somente com o intuito de trocar de roupa e seguimos direto para o aeroporto, já que pretendíamos chegar a Los Angeles antes das 20 horas.

- Será que eu posso ligar o celular? – questionei alguns minutos após termos levantado voo. - Angela sempre assiste a esse programa, aposto que ela viu e surtou porque eu apareci.

- Sim, não tem problema. – Edward respondeu ao meu lado olhando para o aparelho em minhas mãos.

Como eu previ, algumas mensagens estavam ocupando minha caixa de entrada.

**Como assim um dia eu te vejo e no outro você tá num programa em São Francisco cozinhando? ~ Ang**

**Por sinal, nunca mais fez aquele petit gateau para mim, hein? Agora só faz para seu namoradinho. ~ Ang**

**Tô brincando, Edward é um amor (mas eu quero bolo também).~ Ang**

**Seu pai só faltou chorar quanto te viu na televisão. Estamos morrendo de saudades e é tão bom te ver desse jeito, Isa. Venha nos visitar em breve ou ligue para seu pai. Beijos ~ Sue**

- Aww. Meu papai. – falei ficando um pouco emotiva e colocando a cabeça no ombro de Edward. – Estou tão em dívida com ele.

- A gente devia ter pensado em visitá-lo nos dias em que eu não tinha nada para fazer. – Edward refletiu. – Agora vai ser impossível.

- Eu sei. A gente só tem mais dois dias, né? – perguntei retoricamente me sentindo um pouco triste pelo fato que o tempo sempre parecia ser nosso maior inimigo.

- Não pensa nisso, Carrapata.

- Você acha que eu não tento tirar isso da mente? – questionei olhando para ele. – Parece que quanto mais eu tento não pensar, mais fica um alarme na minha cabeça contando quantas horas nós ainda temos juntos. Nem 48 horas, Cachorro.

- Não quero falar disso. – ele falou de forma ríspida, me pegando de surpresa, pois jamais falava dessa forma comigo.

- Desculpa. – disse num tom baixo.

- Não quis ser grosso, é só que ... Vamos aproveitar, ok? Nós ainda temos dois dias pela frente. Que tal se a gente fizesse algo assim que chegarmos a LA?

- Como o quê?

- Num sei. Coisas normais que casais fazem. – comentou.

Nós levamos pouco tempo para decidir, mas quando uma ideia veio a mente de Edward, não tinha coisa que eu preferiria fazer a não ser isso.

Ao chegarmos ao aeroporto, Benjamin já estava nos aguardando e, ao invés de retornarmos para casa, Edward o informou para onde deveria nos levar.

Era um cinema clássico e simples, que só passava filmes antigos e estrangeiros. Não tinha um público muito grande, já que muitas pessoas não gostavam de ver filmes legendados e era o local ideal para conseguirmos passar despercebidos.

Nós esperamos até que já tivessem se passado 10 minutos da sessão para irmos até a bilheteria comprar um ingresso. O atendente era um senhor que pareceu não nos reconhecer e falei para Edward me aguardar na porta da sala enquanto eu ia comprar uma pipoca enorme e uma barra de chocolate para dividirmos. Quando recebi meu pedido fui correndo até meu namorado e nós entramos na sala escura, escolhendo sentar bem no final onde não tinha muita gente.

Era uma sensação extremamente prazerosa e eu acredito que era mais ainda para Edward, já que deveria ter anos que ele não tinha a liberdade de aproveitar uma ida ao cinema sem passar despercebido.

Eu admito mal ter prestado atenção no filme. Ver a forma que Edward observava tudo ao seu redor, como se estivesse redescobrindo o lugar, como se fosse uma criança indo ao cinema pela primeira vez, era uma cena mais estupenda do que qualquer uma que um diretor poderia reproduzir em sua película.

Nós saímos alguns minutos antes do filme terminar pare evitar que reconhecessem Edward. Felix já nos esperava. Ao entrarmos no carro, ele me questionou se eu gostei do filme.

- Eu amei. – respondi com meu sorriso tão grande que mal cabia em meu rosto. _Como eu amo você_.

Quando chegamos em casa e nos deitamos para dormir, eu sabia que ele tinha notado que meu humor estava mudando, pois quando a noite chegava eu sempre parecia lembrar que o tempo estava se esgotando e ficava entristecida. Sua solução foi me beijar até o momento que eu esquecesse que dois mais dois eram quatro, que o céu era azul e que esse era nosso penúltimo dia juntos nessa cama.

* * *

**N/A: Olá pessoal!**

**E aí? Todo mundo preparado para esse finalzinho dos 30 dias? Alguma coisa que vocês queriam ver e não viram? Alguma cena que vocês vão sempre lembrar do Cachorro e sua Carrapata? Algum extra de algum capítulo que vocês queriam muito? Não fiquem tímidos agora que estamos chegando no final!**

**Venham ficar melancólicos/nostálgicos comigo hahaha. ****Está passando tão rápido que eu mal acredito! **

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "Minha favorita" e é o ponto de vista do Edward desse finalzinho, somente uma espiadinha do que ele está pensando do comportamento da Bella e do futuro.**

**Bom, é isso! Até sexta que vem, já vou preparar meus lencinhos e tentar lidar com o fato que falta pouco *suspira***

**Ah, só falar mais uma vez (pq eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca, caso vocês não tenham notado). Teve gente que eu não consegui responder de novo porque não liberou as PMs. É só logar no site, depois ir do lado esquerdo em account/settings/PM ...aí clica em enable. Eu tento sempre responder todo mundo, então se eu não respondi, foi porque não consegui mesmo. Se alguém ainda tem dúvida, só olhar o profile. Pronto, me sinto com a consciência mais tranquila porque eu tento sempre explicar de alguma forma que fique mais claro hahaha. Agora é isso, parei de tagarelar!**

**Beijo e até o próximo!**


	30. Dia 29

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha honey pie/beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 29

- Carrapata? – ele chamava, mas eu era teimosa e continuava de olhos fechados.

Eu sabia que ele sabia que eu estava acordada, mas ia continuar fingindo. Não queria deixar essa cama por nada. Aqui era meu lugar preferido do mundo inteiro.

- Vamos lá, Carrapata. A gente tem que tomar o café da manhã e arrumar as malas para irmos para Nova Iorque. – ele disse se deitando em cima de mim e praticamente me esmagando.

- Não consigo respirar. – respondi com o pouco fôlego que me restava.

- Vamos levantar que o café da manhã já deve estar pronto. – comentou ao levantar e puxou minha mão.

- Ai que saco. – murmurei sentando-me na cama e tentando me espreguiçar.

- Carrapata?

- O quê?

- Eu acho que uma das meninas me ama mais do que a outra. – afirmou.

- Do que você está falando?

- Seu peito. Tem um para fora da camisa. – ele falou apontando e quando eu olhei para baixo, vi que ele estava certo. A camiseta que eu usava era tão larga que de alguma forma, enquanto eu dormia e me remexia cama, um peito ficou para fora.

- Deixa eu trocar de roupa, não vou descer assim. – avisei.

- Eu não reclamaria.

- Cachorro, não sei nem como você me avisou que meu peito estava para fora. Do jeito que você é, não me surpreenderia se você não me avisasse e passasse o resto do dia olhando para meus peitos.

- Verdade. – falou ponderando o que eu havia dito. – Que foi? Não precisa olhar para minha cara desse jeito. Não é minha culpa que eles são bonitos.

Ao descermos para o primeiro andar, Zaza já tinha posto a mesa. Nós comemos rapidamente, pois novamente tínhamos que pegar um avião hoje, só que desta vez nosso destino era Nova Iorque.

- Por que temos que ir tão cedo? – indaguei enquanto arrumávamos uma mala com nossas roupas juntas.

- Quero ver se conseguimos aproveitar para rodar um pouco pela cidade.

- Mas você não vai fazer uma apresentação na Times Square somente à noite? A gente poderia ir depois do almoço. – falei com um bico. – Estou sendo sentimental e querendo ficar o máximo de tempo que posso aqui nessa casa e nessa cama. – e para enfatizar mais ainda o que eu havia dito, me joguei em cima do colchão abraçando um dos travesseiros.

- Para de bobeira, Carrapata. – ele disse beliscando minha bunda.

- Ai! Isso dói! – exclamei esfregando a parte que ele havia beliscado.

- Para você parar de palhaçada. A gente vai estar junto, não faz diferença se é aqui ou em NY.

- É...acho que você tem razão.

- Eu sempre tenho razão, Carrapata. – afirmou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do universo. _Ele deve ter aprendido isso com Alice_.

A nossa rotina foi semelhante a do dia anterior, exceto que saímos em direção à Nova Iorque às 10 horas da manhã e o voo era muito mais longo que o de São Francisco.

- Vem cá, Carrapata. – chamou pedindo que eu me aproximasse mais dele, o que só seria possível se eu sentasse em seu colo.

- O que foi?

- Quais as chances de você topar fazer sexo no banheiro? – ele questionou cochichando em meu ouvido e eu rolei os olhos. – Não estou brincando com você, estou falando sério.

- Claro que eu não vou fazer algo do gênero, Edward. – sussurrei de volta. – Felix e Sophie estão bem aqui conosco.

- E daí? Quem vai entrar no banheiro é a gente, não é como se eles fossem participar também. Não sou muito a favor dessa coisa de sexo com várias pessoas.

- Sossega a bunda na cadeira. – falei. – Não acho que isso é uma boa ideia.

- Por favor, Carrapata. – pediu com um bico.

Essa porcaria desse bico ainda ia me meter em alguma encrenca.

Eu fui a primeira a levantar e caminhar para o banheiro. Nem um minuto depois, Edward abriu a porta.

- Você tinha que disfarçar! Agora todo mundo sabe que você veio para cá!

- Problema, nem ligo. – disse dando os ombros.

- Achei que essa porcaria de avião sofisticado ia ter um espaço maior. – reclamei. – Tem certeza que você realmente quer fazer isso?

- Aham. – ele disse e como se quisesse explicitar mais ainda seus pensamentos, me encostou contra a porta e tomou-me em um beijo.

- Edward... – tentei exprimir, mas sua boca movia-se sobre a minha, dificultando minha fala. – Edward...

- Que foi?

- Tem como a gente desencostar da porta? Está me dando um pouco de nojo. – pedi.

- Ok.

Nos desencostamos da porta e ficamos em frente a privada. Eu não sei de onde alguém tirou a maldita ideia de que transar em um banheiro minúsculo como esse poderia ser excitante. Eu não era uma pessoa fresca quando entravamos no quesito de algo sexual, mas tenho que admitir que por mais que Edward tivesse beijando meu pescoço lentamente e sua língua deixasse minha pele arrepiada, eu não estava lá muito animada para me aventurar aqui.

- Ai, num tá rolando clima. – falei me afastando dele.

- Sério? – questionou um pouco desanimado.

- Sei lá, estou me sentindo um pouco sufocada.

- Quer ir lá para fora? – perguntou tão cabisbaixo que resolvi tentar mais uma vez.

Eu o beijei com vontade, imaginando que estávamos em casa e que aquele era o nosso quarto, mesmo sabendo que o cheiro de lavanda do desodorizador não pertencia ao nosso ninho. Minha empolgação, subitamente, foi tanta que sem perceber, fui empurrando Edward em direção a privada e quando ele notou foi tarde demais.

Ele caiu sentado na privada com tanta força, que eu soltei um grito involuntariamente pela surpresa. O grande problema era que a tampa estava levantada e boa parte de sua bunda tinha caído dentro do vaso sanitário.

- Minha calça está molhada. – ele falou de olhos fechados e tentando manter a calma. Eu queria muito rir, mas estava me controlando porque sabia que era uma situação muito desconfortável e nojenta.

- Levanta logo. – falei o puxando e quando ele levantou com a calça pingando, não fui capaz de controlar meu riso.

- Para de rir! Isso não tem graça, Carrapata!

- Desculpa. – pedi tentando recuperar o ar. Lágrimas escorriam de minha face.

- Pega uma calça para mim na minha mala, por favor.

- Já vou.

Eu saí do banheiro dividida entre tentar não rir e manter uma cara disfarçada para que ninguém pensasse que eu estava fazendo alguma sacanagem com Edward. Caminhei até nossa mala e tirei lá de dentro uma calça jeans de meu namorado. Quando olhei para o lado vi que Felix observava tudo, mas rapidamente virou o rosto. _Fofoqueiro_.

- Toma, foi a primeira que eu vi. – falei quando voltei ao banheiro.

- E minha cueca? Essa aqui molhou também.

- Ah, não vou voltar lá não. Felix ficou olhando tudo que eu fazia! Fica sem, sei lá...dá mais liberdade.

- Merda. – ele falou tirando a roupa e tentava se virar para olhar a própria bunda. – Minha bunda está suja?

- Tá aí uma coisa que eu nunca fosse esperar que você me perguntasse. – falei rindo. – Você caiu na água, é óbvio que não tem nada sujo.

- Mas eu estou me sentindo sujo. Eu caí nessa água parada que várias pessoas já fizeram xixi e coisa pior aí dentro. – ele disse ficando meio pálido. – Acho que eu vou vomitar, Carrapata.

- Shhh. Calma, respira. – falei para ele tentando o acalmar. Ele estava pelado da cintura para baixo, com a calça jeans limpa na mão e expirando e inspirado com tranquilidade, seguindo minhas palavras. Eu merecia um Oscar por ter conseguido ficar sem rir da cara dele. – Melhorou?

- Um pouco.

- Então põe a calça que eu te encontro lá fora, ok?

Ao retornar, Edward não conseguia parar de se remexer na cadeira, reclamando que estava sentindo os micróbios em sua pele. Sophie e Felix estavam mais do que curiosos para saber o que tanto Edward se movia, parecendo que tinha pulga em seu lugar.

- Eu caí na privada, ok? – ele disse quando não aguentava mais receber os olhares de dúvida de seus companheiros de voo.

A reação que todos tivemos foi rir. Era rara a oportunidade que tínhamos de ver Edward frustrado daquela forma.

Assim que chegamos ao hotel em Nova Iorque, por volta das 16h30, a primeira coisa que Edward fez foi correr para o banho e ele demorou tanto, que pensei que ele tinha caído e batido a cabeça.

- Finalmente! – falei quando ele abriu a porta.

- Esfreguei tanto a minha bunda, que acho que ela tá em carne viva. – comentou me fazendo rir.

- Ai Cachorro, um dia você me mata. – disse colocando meus braços ao redor de seu corpo.

- Só se for asfixiada de tantos beijos. – falou juntando seus lábios aos meus.

Eu sentiria falta disso todos os dias.

- A gente vai sair? – indaguei.

- Não. Na verdade eu estou esperando uma coisa. – ele contou.

- O quê?

- Surpresa.

- Ah não! Me conta! - supliquei.

- Não. Segredo. Aliás, está demorando um pouco. Estou até ficando preocupado. – comentou olhando para o relógio.

- Agora eu quero saber. – disse com fazendo um bico.

- Fazer bico não adianta nada, Carrapata. Só me da vontade de te beijar mais.

- Por que você não quer me contar?

- Porque acho que sua reação será melhor quando você souber na hora.

- Que saco! – exclamei.

De repente, alguém bateu na porta do quarto e meus olhos se arregalaram.

- É minha surpresa? – indaguei.

- Talvez. – ele disse saindo do quarto. – Fica aí e não sai.

- Mas que droga!

Eu não conseguia ouvir nada além de sussurros e estava quase me levantando da cama para ver o que Edward estava fazendo, mas não foi preciso, pois ele retornou na mesma hora.

- É a sua surpresa. – ele falou com um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Fecha os olhos.

- Sério que você vai me fazer fechar os olhos? – perguntei.

- Sério. Fecha os olhos ou não ganha surpresa. – disse e assim que eu fechei os olhos, ele puxou minha mão. Meu coração estava acelerado e eu não fazia ideia do que poderia estar a minha espera. – Agora pode abrir.

Eu poderia ter passado horas tentando adivinhar o que Edward havia preparado, dias até, mas jamais iria acertar. Mal conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo, para ser sincera.

- Pai? – indaguei como se não fosse possível eu estar vendo meu pai na minha frente.

Ele apenas sorriu e veio em minha direção, envolvendo-me num abraço tão saudoso e apertado, que não consegui evitar as lágrimas que deixaram meus olhos.

- Não acredito que você está aqui. – disse o abraçando de volta com toda força que possuía. – Estava com tanta saudade! Deixe-me olhar para o senhor!

Meu pai estava quase da mesma forma que eu o vi da última vez pela internet, usava até a mesma camisa que eu tanto elogiava. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e meu coração ficou mais apertado ainda ao ver o quanto meu velhinho também compartilhava a saudade que eu sentia. Ninguém nesse mundo era tão importante para mim quanto a figura a minha frente.

- Como você está linda, minha criança. – ele disse dando um beijo em minha testa. – Você não faz ideia do quanto eu senti sua falta.

- Eu também. Muita. – disse o abraçando e descansando a cabeça no ombro que já me consolou inúmeras vezes durante minha vida. – Me desculpa.

- Desculpar o quê? Largue de besteira.

- C-Como vocês conseguiram? – comecei a perguntar olhando entre ele e Edward.

- Os créditos são todos do rapaz. – papai falou apontando para meu namorado.

- A gente conversou aquilo ontem, o quanto você queria ver seu pai. Eu liguei para Charlie ontem, quando você foi ao banheiro e perguntei se ele topava vir passar o dia de hoje conosco em Nova Iorque. Ele topou e eu mande as passagens. – Edward disse e naquele momento eu apenas pulei em cima dele e dei um longo beijo em seus lábios, o agradecendo da maneira mais espontânea que veio em minha mente.

Meu pai começou a limpar a garganta e eu me distanciei na mesma hora de meu namorado, lembrando-me da gafe que havia cometido. Minhas bochechas começaram a corar e meu pai deu uma alta gargalhada.

- Você nunca vai perder isso, né? – Charlie questionou apontando para as maças de meu rosto. – Me fazem pensar que você ainda é a minha menina pequena que morria de vergonha de tudo.

- Infelizmente acho que isso irá me perseguir para sempre. – disse com um riso. - Você chegou quando? E onde está Sue? – indaguei olhando meus arredores e percebendo que Sue não estava em lugar algum.

- E você não sabe o quanto aquela boba tem medo de altura? – papai perguntou retoricamente. – Não veio por besteira, disse que está sentindo muito sua falta, mas que é melhor marcarmos de nos vermos quando você for nos visitar.

- Seu pai acabou de chegar. – Edward informou. – Felix foi com o carro alugado até o aeroporto busca-lo assim que nos deixou aqui.

- E eu não desconfiei de nada. – falei mais do que surpresa com tudo que eles dois haviam planejado. – Afinal, vocês nem tiveram tempo para se conhecerem direito, né? Acho que eu como namorada e filha deveria fazer as apresentações. Papai, esse é Edward, meu namorado. Edward, esse é Charlie, meu pai.

Os dois se cumprimentaram chacoalhando as mãos e eu estava quase fazendo uma dancinha de felicidade. Edward tinha arrumado o melhor jeito de conquistar a simpatia de meu pai, que era me fazendo encontrar com ele.

- O senhor está com fome? – Edward indagou.

- Um pouco, mas na verdade estou me sentindo deveras vencido pelo cansaço. Nessa idade, fazer um voo de quase seis horas não é fácil. – comentou. – Que tal se eu tirar um cochilo de duas horinhas e encontrar vocês dois para o jantar?

- Tudo bem! – concordei animada.

- Mais tarde nós nos vemos. – ele disse dando um suave beijo em minha bochecha, fazendo-me recordar da época em que ele me levava ao colégio e não deixava eu sair de seu carro até que o desse um beijo na bochecha e ele retribuísse.

Assim que meu pai saiu do quarto, joguei novamente nos braços de meu amado.

- Obrigada. – disse beijando todos os lugares de sua face que meus lábios alcançavam. – Obrigada! Obrigada! Não há presente melhor no mundo que você pudesse me dar, Cachorro. Eu achei que ia passar mais meses sem ver o meu pai. Mal consigo acreditar que ele está aqui. Obrigada por tudo. – agradeci sentindo as lágrimas tomarem conta de mim novamente.

- Sem choro. Não fiz isso para te ver chorando, foi totalmente o contrário. Era para te fazer feliz.

- Eu estou feliz. Mais do que nunca. Eu vou jantar com os dois homens mais importantes da minha vida hoje, não tem como ficar triste. – comentei.

- Que bom. Só não podemos ficar muito tempo, sinto muito. Minha performance é às 22h na Times Square. Tenho que chegar lá no máximo às 21h.

-Ok. A gente fica pronto logo agora e quando for 19h ligamos para acordar o papai. Depois do jantar nós saímos direto para seu compromisso.

- Combinado. Se seu pai quiser, ele está convidado para nos acompanhar.

Eu estava como uma boba sorrindo quando encontramos meu pai no saguão do hotel para seguirmos para o restaurante. Charlie era discreto como eu e percebi que ele também não sabia lidar muito bem quando as pessoas passavam por Edward e o pediam por uma foto ou um autógrafo. Isso é porque ele não sabia como as coisas pioravam quando estávamos na rua.

Cada um de nós pediu um prato simples de massa e estávamos apenas jogando conversa fiada. Quando nossos pratos foram servidos, parecemos engatar em um papo mais sério.

- Vocês já decidiram o que farão daqui alguns dias? – Charlie indagou. – A matéria está perto de terminar, não é?

- Sim. – falei. – Na verdade hoje é meu penúltimo dia com Edward. Amanhã após o jantar eu voltarei para minha casa.

- E você vai continuar trabalhando nessa bendita revista? – questionou com desdém.

- Sim. Não fica me olhando com essa cara, pai. Você sabe muito bem que eu demorei muito para chegar onde eu estou. Achei que você tinha orgulho de tudo que conquistei.

- Eu tenho. – ele bufou. – Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, minha criança. Só queria te ver feliz...

- Eu estou feliz.

- E até quando essa felicidade vai durar? É sua vida que você está jogando pela janela, criança, você sabe do que eu estou falando. O que você conquistou é muito bom, é excelente, mas um dia vai pesar tanto na sua vida esse trabalho, meu bem.

- Estou decidida. – falei com finalidade. – Meu objetivo nunca foi largar o que eu faço e nós vamos fazer dar certo, né Edward?

- Sim. – ele respondeu e meu pai o fitou com um olhar furioso. – Nós faremos de tudo para as coisas darem certo.

- Bom, vocês que sabem. Afinal das contas, eu sou apenas um velho me metendo onde não fui chamado. - falou com rabugice me fazendo rolar os olhos.

- Você sabe o quanto é importante em minha vida, papai. Apenas torça por mim, para que tudo dê certo.

- Eu estou sempre torcendo, criança. Que tipo de pai eu seria se não rezasse todas as noites pelo bem de minha menina?

Como eu senti falta desse carinho paterno.

Nós conversamos um pouco mais e fiquei até surpresa pelo nível de conhecimento repentino que meu pai tinha da carreira de Edward. Eu não sei que meio ele usou para procurar isso tudo, mas desconfiava que Sue havia o ajudado a procurar algumas coisas na internet. Era uma fofura o quanto ele se mostrava interessado em saber mais sobre o meu namorado. Acho que assim que ele nos viu junto, percebeu que eu estava completamente apaixonada pelo homem que dividia a mesa conosco.

Ele me olhava de forma diferente, as vezes. Eu falava alguma coisa com Edward e quando virava para o lado, dirigindo-me a meu pai, ele tinha uma expressão que eu nunca vi em sua fase. Era algo tão novo para mim, que mal sabia identificar.

Edward estava todo prosa e não tinha falado uma besteira durante o jantar. Ele parecia tranquilo e se expressava com facilidade, mas eu sentia que ele queria aprovação de meu pai. Ele se dirigia a Charlie de forma educada e sempre dando atenção a tudo que meu pai falava. Esse dia estava tão surreal, que ainda era difícil crer que tudo estava acontecendo de verdade.

Após o jantar, nós seguimos para o local onde Edward faria um pequeno show. Ele cantaria algumas músicas de sucesso de seu CD anterior e mais outras que ainda eram inéditas ao público. Tudo seria transmitido ao vivo por um canal televisivo.

Quando o horário da apresentação chegou, Edward subiu ao pequeno palco que foi montado na Times Square e Sophie, Felix, meu pai e eu assistíamos de um lugar privilegiado.

- As músicas dele são boas. – meu pai elogiou.

- Sim, ele canta com uma paixão que nunca deixa de me surpreender. – respondi sem tirar meus olhos de meu namorado.

- Você o ama, né? – Charlie questionou um pouco tímido e me deixando um pouco sem graça, porque nós nunca tínhamos essas conversas sobre meus casos amorosos. – Desculpa por pegar você de surpresa com essa pergunta. Sei que nós nunca conversamos sobre essas coisas, mas... eu nunca te vi desse jeito, minha criança.

- Eu o amo sim. – respondi de forma sincera. Não tinha motivos para mentir, era mais do que óbvio o que eu sentia por Edward.

- Você sabe que eu nunca me meto nas coisas, né? – ele perguntou, desta vez exigindo minha atenção por completo. – Acho que você já está grandinha o suficiente para decidir o que é melhor na sua vida. Você já tem 26 anos e embora eu te chame de "minha criança", isso é mais um conforto para mim do que uma afirmação.

- Do que o senhor está falando? – indaguei.

- Eu acho que você está cometendo um erro, Bella. Posso ficar quieto aqui e não falar nada, mas eu não quero ver você arrependida. Parece que finalmente você conseguiu ser feliz e você vai largar isso tudo para ir mais uma vez viver a vida de um estranho.

- A gente vai falar disso de novo? – perguntei. – Pai, toda vez é isso. Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, sei que eu estou em falta com o senhor e com muita gente ao meu redor, mas acredito que tudo na vida exige um sacrifício. Infelizmente algumas coisas ficam para trás enquanto eu consigo me estabelecer profissionalmente. Ainda não tem um ano que eu comecei a trabalhar com as celebridades e eu acho que ainda tenho muito o que crescer.

- Tem certeza que você não está só inventando desculpas? Eu te conheço, Isabella. – ele disse sério e ainda por cima usando meu nome completo. _Ótimo_.

- Desculpa do quê, pai?

- Porque Edward tem mais condições financeiras que você. Porque você diz desde pequena que quer ser independente. Eu te criei, menina. Se você quer razões pelas quais eu acho que você está inventando desculpas, eu posso te dar uma lista.

- Claro que não, pai. A gente pode não falar disso? O senhor veio para cá para passarmos um tempinho juntos, não para ficar discutindo sobre isso.

- Eu não estou discutindo, estou apenas expondo o que eu acho, mas nem sei por que eu tento conversar com você sobre essas coisas. Cabeça dura do jeito que você é! Nunca vi menina mais teimosa.

- Devo ter herdado isso de você! – comentei com um sorriso e ele rolou os olhos para mim. Eu encostei a cabeça em seu ombro e segurei sua mão na minha, como fazíamos tanto quando eu era pequenina.

- Eu não quero ficar esse tempo todo de novo sem ver minha filha. – admitiu. Sua voz saía quase que num suspiro.

- Você não vai, pai. Eu te prometo.

- Ele é um bom rapaz. – falou novamente tentando deixar o ar de nossa conversa mais leve. – Espero que ele seja tão respeitoso com você, como foi comigo.

- Ele é. Edward adora zombar da minha cara, mas é porque esse é o jeito dele comigo. – disse rindo.

- Ele me ligou quando teve aquela confusão que saiu nas revistas. – Charlie contou me deixando mais do que surpresa. Eu estava perplexa.

- Como? Desde quando vocês trocaram telefone?

- Ele disse que pegou o número no seu celular. – papai falou rindo. – Eu estava prestes a te ligar quando vi aquela confusão toda que rolou. Seu namorado me ligou dizendo que tinha acabado de demitir a pessoa responsável por aquilo tudo e que as intenções dele com você eram boas. Fiquei surpreso.

- É assim que eu me sinto agora. – admiti. – Não acredito que Edward fez algo do gênero e nem me contou.

- Não vai brigar com ele.

- De forma alguma. Quando eu acho que ele não pode fazer nada para me fazer ama-lo mais, ele me apronta uma dessas.

- Ele quer te fazer feliz, isso é mais do que claro. Eu falei para ele que você é uma menina de ouro e que ele não deveria deixar você escapar, mas eu também sinto que deveria dizer as mesmas coisas para você.

- Eu não vou. Não quero largar Edward por nada. Com ele tudo é diferente. A gente vive junto tem um mês, sem se desgrudar. Nosso relacionamento precisa de um pouco de normalidade, sentir saudade. A gente vai conseguir fazer dar certo. – falei e ao mesmo tempo tentei me convencer disso.

- Se você acha que suas decisões são feitas para o melhor, não irei mais me meter nisso. – falou honestamente.

- Eu acho.

Ao término do show, Edward ficou mais alguns minutos para assinar autógrafos e meu pai seguiu para o hotel sem nós, alegando que já estava cansado.

- Onde seu pai foi? – Edward questionou.

- Já deve estar no quarto dormindo. – falei o abraçando quando estávamos sentados no branco traseiro e Felix nos conduzia até o hotel.

- Ele gostou do show?

- Bastante! Obrigada. – disse dando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Não foi nada. Eu deveria ter pensando nisso antes, assim você teria mais tempo para passar com ele. – falou e eu o calei com um beijo.

Ele ficou primeiramente surpreso, mas depois respondeu na mesma intensidade que eu. Se não tivéssemos no carro com Felix, eu provavelmente teria me jogando em cima dele. Essa era nossa última noite juntos, depois desse intenso mês que passamos.

- Quando a gente chegar no hotel... – falei em seu ouvido. – Eu te quero.

Nós entramos no quarto e ele colocou as mãos em volta da minha cintura, beijando meu pescoço. Sua língua molhada tocava pontos tão sensíveis que nem eu mesma conhecia.

- Eu nunca vou me cansar disso. – ele disse mordiscando o lóbulo de minha orelha. – Você é tudo para mim.

Eu o puxei pela mão e o levei até o quarto, deitando-me na cama e cobrindo meu corpo com o dele.

- Mal consigo colocar em palavras o que você significa para mim. - falei sentindo minhas emoções tomando conta de mim. – Tudo isso que a gente viveu.

- Que a gente vive.

- Sim, que a gente vive... Edward... – comecei a falar sentindo um nó em minha garganta e ele me beijou, sugando em meus lábios as palavras que não saíram.

Eu puxava a roupa dele com força, querendo que ele se livrasse de tudo aquilo e sentir sua pele próxima a minha. As mãos dele também eram ágeis e entraram por baixo de meu vestido tirando minha calcinha. Seus lábios eram apressados e desajeitados, molhando meu pescoço e provavelmente deixando marcas vermelhas, já que ele estava sem fazer barba há três dias.

Minhas mãos puxavam seus fios de cabelo com força e ele respondia a cada toque meu. Sua mão passava por minha coxa, depois por minha cintura e costelas, até finalmente chegar em um de meus seios, que ele massageava.

- Eu queria tentar uma coisa. – ele disse parecendo, surpreendentemente, um pouco tímido, mesmo tendo sua palma sobre meu peito.

- O quê? – indaguei passando meu nariz por seu pescoço e sentindo seu delicioso cheiro de sabonete.

- Lembra do dia que eu perguntei se você gostava de ser vendada e tal? – questionou circulando meu mamilo, através do vestido, com seu dedo indicador e fazendo com que eu perdesse um pouco do foco que tinha em suas palavras.

- Aham... – respondi.

- Então... – ele falou afastando o rosto e olhando-me nos olhos.

- O que? – perguntei ainda não raciocinando muito bem.

- Eu quero te vendar. E se você deixar, também gostaria de te prender aqui. – falou apontando para a cabeceira da cama. – Se você quiser.

- Você realmente comprou algemas e ainda por cima trouxe para cá? – questionei vendo um pouco de humor na situação.

- Não. Eu tenho minhas gravatas e uma camiseta... – ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Ok. – falei em uma mistura de timidez e animação com algo novo que estava prestes a tentar.

- Já volto. – avisou deixando o quarto e correndo para o local que havíamos deixado nossas malas.

Não demorou a retornar com duas gravatas na mão e uma larga camiseta. Ele subiu novamente na cama e deixou as gravatas em cima do colchão.

- Posso tirar? – indagou colocando a mão sobre o vestido que cobria meu corpo.

- Sim. – afirmei levantando os braços e deixando que ele me despisse por completo.

Com calma, deitei-me na cama e coloquei os braços para cima, de modo que Edward pudesse fazer o que bem entendia. Pegou meu punho com delicadeza e senti a seda de sua gravata tocar minha sensível pele. Ele apertou o tecido e questionou-me se não havia dado um nó muito forte, o que rapidamente neguei. Fez o mesmo com o outro lado e segundos depois eu estava presa a cama e nua, somente com ele a me observar.

- Posso colocar isso sobre seus olhos? – perguntou ainda com a camiseta nas mãos.

- Pode. – permiti, confiando plenamente nele e me entregando _para ele_, como sempre, de um modo que jamais havia me entregado para alguém.

Ele colocou o pano sobre meus olhos e tudo que eu via era a escuridão. Meu coração batendo rápido e a ansiedade tomando contra de mim.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim, não precisa ficar preocupado. Se eu me incomodar, te aviso. – falei sabendo muito bem que era capaz de ele me perguntar a todo o momento se eu estava confortável com o que estávamos fazendo.

- Ok.

Eu o senti se movendo na cama e não sabia o que esperar. De repente, seus lábios tocaram timidamente nos meus e eu os recebi com a mesma paixão de sempre. Suguei seu lábio inferior e passei minha língua para dentro de sua boca, sentindo seu familiar gosto. Seu beijo era longo e demorado, acalmando-me e ao mesmo tempo deixando-me querendo mais.

Sua boca afastou-se da minha e foi distribuindo leves beijos por meu pescoço, fazendo os pelos de meu braço eriçarem. Sua sutil barba por fazer que me pinicava do jeito mais delicioso possível e a suavidade de seus lábios eram uma maravilhosa contradição em minha pele. Ele chupou a curva de meu pescoço, provocando um gemido que deixava meus lábios. Caminhou com sua língua até o vale entre meus seios e refez o mesmo caminho duas vezes, para logo em seguida assoprar o local.

Levantei o rosto, querendo ter mais uma vez sua boca na minha, mas não tendo ideia de onde sua face estava.

- Me beija. – solicitei e ele levou apenas segundos para atender meu pedido. Suas mãos passando por minha costela e aproximando-se lentamente do meu seio.

Ele tomou meu peito em sua mão com cuidado, apalpando e sentindo a maciez de meu corpo. Quando seus lábios deixaram os meus, eu sabia exatamente para onde eles iam.

Chupou um de meus mamilos com vontade, sua boca quente e molhada circulando minha sensível pele. Depois movia agilmente sua língua, para em seguida tomar-me novamente entre sua boca, sugando com mais força. Exatamente da maneira que ele sabia que eu gostava. Seu dente passava levemente pelo bico de meu seio, fazendo com que eu me remexesse na cama e levantasse meu torso, claramente pedindo por mais. Sua outra mão dava atenção ao meu outro peito, beliscando sua extremidade e me deixando suspirando. As coisas pareciam mais intensas quando eu não podia ver o que ele fazia.

Senti sua mão deslizar pela minha barriga e tocar meu piercing, ligeiramente descendo um pouco mais e descansando entre minhas pernas. Um de seus dedos deslizou por dentre meus lábios e ele parou com as caricias que fazia com sua língua em meu peito para que pudesse falar.

- Você já está tão excitada. – comentou movendo seu dedo para cima e para baixo. – É porque você está vendada?

- Não sei. Tudo parece mais intenso, impactante. – falei tentando controlar minha respiração e concentrando-me na maneira em que ele me tocava.

Ele passou o dedo pelo meu clitóris e fez movimentos alternados com a sua digital em minha parte mais sensível. Meu corpo parecia estar em chamas.

Saiu distribuindo beijos pelo meu corpo. Primeiramente meu rosto, depois meus seios, barriga e por último em meu sexo. Cessando o contato que seu dedo fazia comigo, Edward passou a língua por toda extensão de meu sexo, fazendo com que eu involuntariamente fechasse as pernas, pega de surpresa pelo intenso prazer.

Mais calma, abri as pernas e deixei que ele continuasse a prazerosa forma como manipulava meu corpo. Ele passou a língua vagarosamente por meu clitóris e com um dedo foi me penetrando devagar. Edward alternava os movimentos de sua boca para cima e para baixo e as vezes circulava a minha parte mais sensível. Seu único dedo não era o suficiente e, conhecendo-me bem, adicionou mais um.

Eu sentia minha pele úmida, suada. Respirava fundo e tentava controlar os leves suspiros que saiam de minha boca, minhas mãos agarradas as gravatas, buscando forças. Edward mantinha um ritmo lento e aquilo estava me matando lentamente, deixando-me cada vez mais excitada, porém nunca me levando ao ápice de meu prazer.

De repente, sua língua tocou uma parte que fez com que meus quadris se levantassem da cama subitamente. Ele repetiu o movimento e minha reação dessa vez foi fechar as pernas. Edward suavemente passou uma mão livre pela minha coxa, tentando me acalmar. Quando minhas pernas relaxaram, ele repetiu o que havia feito antes e um forte gemido deixou meus lábios.

Sem ao menos me avisar, ele acelerou os movimentos tanto de sua língua como de seus dedos, me deixando arfando e puxando as gravatas com tanta força, que suspeitava que eu iria rasgar o tecido. Comecei a sentir uma quentura percorrendo meu corpo, começando em meus pés e tomando conta de mim. Quando percebi, estava exclamando seu nome e contraindo meu sexo, sendo tomada pelo melhor orgasmo de minha vida.

- Eu nunca te vi gritando desse jeito. – Edward disse e pelo tom de sua voz, senti que ele estava orgulhoso do que tinha provocado.

- Isso foi...forte. – disse tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Você é linda. – ele disse. O fato que eu não sabia para onde ele estava olhando, me deixava tímida e eu senti minhas bochechas corarem.

Nós ficamos em silêncio e não sabia o que esperar, já que ele não tocava minha pele e nem pronunciava uma palavra. Senti a cama se movendo e meu coração estava acelerado. Minha pele se arrepiando por antecipação. Escutei o som de um zíper ao meu lado e não fazia ideia de onde ele estava mexendo, até ouvir o som da embalagem de camisinha sendo rompida.

Ele retornou para cama, mas ao contrário do que eu esperava, não teve uma ação.

- Edward, o que foi? – indaguei preocupada.

- Eu... eu li uma coisa esses dias... – ele falou, sua voz saía baixa e percebia que ele estava um pouco tímido.

- O quê?

- Um poema. Isso soa completamente gay, não é? – perguntou e eu ri de seu comentário.

- Não. Muitos poetas eram heterossexuais e escreviam poemas e poesias para suas amadas.

- Eu sei. Bom eu...eu queria falar esse para você. Demorou um pouco, mas acho que consegui decorar.

- Ok.

- "_Bela, como na pedra fresca da fonte, a água abre um vasto relâmpago de espuma. Assim é o sorriso do teu rosto, bela_" – ele falou passando a mão delicadamente pelo meu rosto e um sorriso imenso se formou em minha boca ao ouvir as doces palavras.

- "_Bela, não te cabem os olhos na cara, não te cabem os olhos na terra. Há países, há rios nos teus olhos. A minha pátria está nos teus olhos, eu caminho por eles, eles dão luz ao mundo por onde quer que eu vá, bela_" – disse desta vez tocando o tecido que cobria meus olhos. Era bom que eles estavam tapados, pois acho que olhos marejados não eram o que Edward esperava ver.

- "_Bela, os teus seios são como dois pães feitos de terra cereal e lua de ouro, bela_" – e com essas palavras, apertou meus seios em suas mãos, logo em seguida passando seu dedo levemente pela curva de minha cintura. – "_Bela, a tua cintura moldou-a o meu braço como um rio quando passou mil anos pelo teu doce corpo, bela_".

- "_Bela, minha bela..._" – suspirou em meu ouvido e senti sua ereção se aproximando de minha entrada.

- Edward...

- "_A tua voz, a tua pele, as tuas unhas, bela, minha bela. O teu ser, a tua luz, a tua sombra, bela. Tudo isso é meu, bela, tudo isso é meu, minha_" – falou e com isso, penetrou-me por completo. Tornando-nos apenas um, unidos. Ele não se mexeu e sentia sua respiração forte batendo em meu rosto.

- "_Quando caminhas ou repousas, quando cantas ou dormes, quando sofres ou sonhas. Sempre. Quando estás perto ou longe, sempre, és minha_" – disse. Sua voz saindo com certa dificuldade e seus quadris se mexendo quase que imperceptivelmente. – Minha Bella, sempre.

Algumas lágrimas caiam de meus olhos e naquele momento tudo que eu queria era por meus braços ao redor dele, sentir o calor de sua pele em minhas mãos e dizer com meus toques e beijos o quanto eu o amava.

- Desamarra minhas mãos. – pedi e ele prontamente o fez. Meus braços imediatamente foram para o redor de seu torso e minhas pernas o agarraram, o mantendo o mais próximo de mim possível.

- Você quer que eu também tire a dos seus olhos?- indagou.

- Não. – respondi. Primeiramente porque não queria que ele visse o quão emocionada eu estava e segundo porque eu não precisava estar de olhos abertos para saber a forma que ele me observava agora. Era com adoração e amor, eu tinha certeza. _Sempre foi_.

Ele começou a se mover lentamente, num movimento de vai e vem que me era familiar. Seus lábios foram prontamente de encontro aos meus e eu não precisava de nada mais do que isso.

Nós mantivemos um ritmo lento até quando foi possível, nossos corpos de repente implorando por mais, levando-nos a um ritmo frenético em que ao nos beijarmos nossos dentes batiam e minhas unhas arranhavam suas costas. Ele chupava meus lábios com força e suas mãos faziam nós em meus cabelos.

Quando um orgasmo tomou conta de meu corpo, não teve outro nome a sair de meus lábios. _Edward, Edward, Edward_. Em seguida, ele gemeu em cima de mim, como se o fato de eu chamar por seu nome o tivesse levado ao máximo de seu prazer.

Ainda dentro de mim, ele me abraçou e eu o abracei de volta. Querendo que o dia de hoje durasse pra sempre. Que a minha estadia na casa que compartilhamos durante esse mês durasse para sempre. Que pudéssemos ficar assim, juntinhos sem ninguém nos perturbar, até que as pessoas começassem a nos chamar de doentes de amor. Era difícil acreditar que tudo isso, essa companhia, essa convivência, iria terminar amanhã.

- Eu não quero te deixar. – falei sentindo as lágrimas caindo de meus olhos.

- Você não vai me deixar. – ele disse apertando-me ainda mais em seus braços. – A gente vai fazer tudo dar certo. Não importa que a gente não consiga se ver todo dia ou que nós só vamos conseguir nos ver uma semana a cada mês.

- Eu tenho medo. – admiti. Ele, então, tirou a gravata que cobria meus olhos. Suas mãos limparam as lagrimas que continuavam a cair livremente em meu rosto.

- Vai dar certo. Tem que dar certo, meu amor. Não chora, minha Carrapata.

- Me promete que você não vai desistir de mim.

- Prometo quantas vezes você quiser. Não chora, ok? Por favor. – falou dando um doce beijo em meus lábios.

- Me dá tchau agora. – pedi. – Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso amanhã. Vamos aproveitar que eu já estou chorando.

- Até mais, minha Bella. – falou dando um beijo em minha testa.

- Até mais, Edward.

- Vamos parar de chorar? Daqui a pouco quem vai chorar sou eu e isso não vai fazer muito bem para minha masculinidade. – ele disse me fazendo dar um sorriso. – Viu? Assim é bem melhor. Não importa o que acontecer daqui pra frente, ok? O que importa é que a gente está junto. Quando você sair por aquela porta amanhã, você está saindo como minha namorada e assim vai permanecer até o dia que você notar que não tem paciência para me aturar.

- Nunca.

- Não diga isso, eu posso ser _bem_ chato.

- Eu sei. – falei dando uma risada e rindo mais ainda quando ele fez uma cara de ofendido e resolveu atacar minha barriga fazendo cócegas.

Ele levantou da cama rapidamente para jogar a camisinha fora, mas num piscar de olhos já estava de volta em meus braços.

- Não vai voltar a chorar, hein? – ele disse quando me tinha aninhada em seu corpo.

- Eu estou tentando o máximo que posso segurar. – admiti, mas aquele nó ainda estava preso em minha garganta. Amanhã, nesse horário, eu estaria dormindo sozinha em casa, sem ele ao meu lado. Era difícil entender isso e não parecia fazer sentido.

Ele encostou os lábios em meu ouvido e começou a cantarolar a familiar canção que havia composto para nós. Aquilo não ajudou e meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar novamente. Eu molhei seu ombro com minhas lágrimas e ele não pareceu se importar, passando seus dedos por meu cabelo e de vez em quando, beijava minha testa.

Meus olhos tentavam ver que horas o relógio marcava, mas por estarem embaçados, tive dificuldade de distinguir os números vermelhos. Quando finalmente consegui focar, vi que já se passava da meia noite. Menos um dia. _Menos de um dia_.

Tentei me agarrar a ele e permanecer acordada o máximo que poderia, mas eu me sentia tão desgastada emocionalmente que no momento em que meus olhos fecharam, não mais consegui os abrir.

Meu conforto era saber que ao acordar, seus abraços ainda estariam ao meu redor.

* * *

**N/A: Ai ai. *suspira***

**Esse final do capítulo com o poema do Neruda, no original "Bella", esteve na minha cabeça há tanto tempo, que finalmente é um alívio ver tudo escrito da forma que imaginei. Quem leu uma short-fic minha chamada "De outra maneira", deve saber que eu babo pelos poemas do Neruda. Acho de uma sensibilidade tão grande, que ainda tá para surgir o dia que eu vou ler um de seus livros sem cair no choro (e óbvio que meu sentimentalismo não me deixou de lado e eu chorei que nem um bebê com a maldita cena em que incluía suas lindas palavras). Assim que li esse, não consegui evitar minha vontade de joga-lo na fic. Cella tinha acabado de virar minha beta e eu no meio da madrugada mandando e-mail para ela, falando que um dia Neruda iria me matar. **

**Enfim, curiosidades a parte, a última entrevista com Edward e Bella acontecerá no capítulo 31 (Dia 30 da fic), então se vocês têm alguma pergunta para os dois, não se acanhem e mandem porque essa é a última chance.**

**Estamos na reta final, faltam oficialmente 5 capítulos para o final da fic!**

**O extra desse capítulo é um bate papo entre Edward e Charlie e se chama "O primeiro e o último". **

**Teve gente que não respondi semana passada pq não tinha e-mail para mandar o extra (Agora só vem dois nomes na minha mente: Anna Alice e Jayana – que por sinal tinha deixado semana passada também e me fez rir bastante com a review xD). Então só para frisar mais uma vez: dúvidas com o extra? Dá uma olhada no meu profile.**

**Acho que é isso! Quero muito saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo que estava na minha mente há tanto tempo!**

**Até sexta que vem!**

**Beijos**


	31. Dia 30

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha honey pie/beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo. **

**Celebridade do Mês**

Dia 30

* * *

Esse poderia ser um dia como qualquer outro, mas não era.

Quando acordei com o som do despertador, ele estava olhando para mim e não foi preciso falar nada. Eu o abracei por alguns minutos e ele ficou com a cabeça afundada em meu cabelo, inspirando meu cheiro.

- A gente vai sair daqui que horas? – questionei. – Eu ainda nem fiz minha mala.

- Nosso voo está marcado para às 8h. – respondeu. – Você quer tomar o café da manhã ou quer ficar mais um pouco aqui?

- Aqui. – respondi enfiando meu rosto no espaço entre seu ombro e pescoço.

- Nós vamos chegar um pouco tarde em LA. – ele falou. – Você pode ficar hoje lá em casa, não precisa ir para sua.

- Eu tenho que voltar, Edward. Se eu ficar na sua casa, vai ser mais uma coisa para o pessoal do trabalho notar que eu estou fazendo errado. Não consigo nem parar para pensar na matéria que eu tenho que escrever e o quão difícil vai ser ter que por em quatro míseras páginas tudo que a gente passou nesses 30 dias.

- Que diferença vai fazer um dia? – questionou me apertando em seus braços. – É só mais uma noite comigo, eles não podem achar que isso vai fazer alguma diferença.

- É menos uma noite que eu não estou focando no trabalho. Não vamos fazer as coisas serem mais difíceis, Cachorro. – falei afastando meu rosto do dele e olhando em seus olhos. – O tanto que dói em você, dói em mim.

- Todos esses dias... Parecia que hoje nunca ia chegar. Quero dizer, eu sabia que você iria embora alguma hora, mas estando aqui...agora. É hoje. É difícil assimilar isso e a cada segundo se torna mais real.

- A gente não vai dizer tchau. – falei. – Nós não vamos nos despedir. Já fizemos isso ontem, não quero chorar mais hoje.

- Você acha que vai conseguir? – questionou com um ar de riso.

- Eu estou tentando me convencer disso.

Permanecemos na cama deitados, trocando carícias e palavras de afeto, até o momento que foi possível. Nosso voo saía às 8 horas e antes de embarcar, eu ainda tinha que me despedir de meu pai. _É, parece que hoje era o dia de despedidas_.

Charlie estava conosco no carro que nos deixaria no aeroporto e eu sentava entre ele e meu namorado. Minha cabeça descansava no ombro paterno enquanto Edward tinha seus dedos entrelaçados aos meus. Era o tipo de conforto que eu precisava.

Ao chegarmos ao aeroporto, alguns paparazzi estavam à espera de Edward e eu temi pelo meu pai, pois sabia que ele se sentia tão desconfortável com a exposição quanto eu. A segurança do local nos ajudou e conseguimos passar rapidamente pelo lugar onde os homens nos aguardavam com suas câmeras.

Na hora do embarque, tive que pedir um momento a todos para que pudesse me despedir de meu pai, que seguiria para Phoenix, ao contrário de mim que retornava para Los Angeles.

- Boa viagem. – desejei. – O senhor não quer vir conosco? Tenho certeza que Edward não se importaria.

- Não, minha criança. Hoje é dia de vocês aproveitarem o resto do tempo que ainda têm pela frente. Já é um enorme prazer ter tido a oportunidade de passar o dia de ontem com você e matar essa imensa saudade que sentia.

- Também. – respondi o abraçando.

- Quando você cumprir seu trabalho pense bem no seu futuro, minha criança. Não ache que porque tudo na vida exige um sacrifício, é a sua vida que deve ser sacrificada. Me preocupo com você.

- Não precisa se preocupar.

- E falar isso adianta? Sou seu pai, Bella. Me preocupo com você desde o dia que recebi a notícia que sua mãe estava grávida.

- Obrigada. – agradeci. – Por tudo.

- De nada. E para de fazer essa cara de choro que senão você também fará seu velho chorar e ninguém quer isso.

- Vou sentir saudades. – disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha e tentando conter minhas lágrimas.

- Até breve, hein?

- Sim. Breve. Eu prometo. Mande minhas lembranças a Sue. Diz que estou morrendo de saudades e não vejo a hora de dar um abraço apertado nela.

- Pode deixar. – falou e de repente, olhou por cima de minha cabeça. Quando me virei, vi que Edward estava atrás de mim.

- A gente tem que ir, Carrapata. – ele disse.

- Já estava indo.

- Até mais, senhor Swan. – Edward se despediu de meu pai lhe dando um abraçado e um tapinha nas costas.

- Já falei que pode me chamar de Charlie. Desde que não confunda com Carlie, não há problema. – comentou e Edward riu por algum motivo que não entendi. _Quer dizer que agora eles tinham interna e tudo mais? _- Cuide direito de minha menina.

- Não faria outra coisa. – disse colocando os braços ao meu redor.

- Obrigado. Vejo vocês em breve, hein? Promessa.

- Pode deixar. – disse lhe dando mais um beijo e seguindo com Edward para o lugar onde embarcaríamos.

Foi somente tempo de eu entrar no avião e sentar na cadeira, para que as torneiras fossem abertas.

- Eu acho que ele está decepcionado comigo. – falei limpando as lágrimas. – Toda hora ele fala mal do meu trabalho.

- Ele não está decepcionado, Carrapata. – Edward tentou me confortar. – Seu pai se preocupa com você. Não vê que até hoje minha mãe se mete no que eu faço? Quando entrei em turnê do meu primeiro álbum, ela só faltou ir me buscar no início de cada show alegando que trabalhar desse jeito deveria ser considerado crime e que eu ia perder a voz. Aquele dramalhão todo. Coisas que pais fazem.

- Tenho que arrumar um espaço nos próximos seis meses para passar algum dia com ele. Talvez eu consiga uma folga no Natal. – falei. – Poderíamos reunir seus pais e os meus, mas Sue tem que vir de carro.

- A gente faz o que você quiser. – disse dando um beijo em minha testa. – Desde que estejamos juntos, não há erro.

- Meu pai vai ficar confabulando com sua mãe e Zaza. – imaginei rindo. – Eles vão se dar muito bem.

- Tenho certeza. E minha mãe ainda vai colocar na cabeça de Charlie que ele deve te convencer a lhes dar um netinho. E se bobear ainda usa a tática do "quero ver um filho seu antes que eu morra". Era isso que ela falava para Emmett e Rosalie.

- Pelo menos agora ela vai ganhar o primeiro neto, não é? Acho que vai demorar um pouco para que ela comece a pressionar a gente com esse assunto. Sua mãe não é tradicionalista? Aposto que primeiro ela vai querer que a gente se case.

- Você quer casar? – questionou.

- Hmm... – murmurei sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. A imagem do sonho que tive noites atrás voltando a minha mente. – Um dia. Por quê?

- Curiosidade. Parece que a gente já conversou tanto sobre tudo, que acho interessante quando tenho a chance de saber algo novo sobre você.

- Tem coisas que a gente só descobre com o tempo. – refleti.

- Ou quando você chama a sua amiga para jantar com seu namorado e ela conta todos os seus podres. – ele disse com um riso.

- É. Isso também. Que bom que meu passado trágico te diverte.

- Diverte demasiadamente. Um dia eu ainda vou ouvir alguma história constrangedora da sua boca. Nem que seja quando você estiver bêbada. Aliás, eu nunca te vi bêbada. Bem que um dia eu tentei...

- Não me viu bêbada, mas ganhou um beijo meu.

- Verdade. E que beijo... – falou parecendo se lembrar exatamente como foi. Eu também me recordava e jamais esqueceria. – Você me surpreendeu por completo, para variar. Achei que você ia dizer que eu tinha passado dos limites, mas de repente montou no meu colo e me beijou com tanta vontade que se em algum momento duvidei, naquela hora tive certeza do quanto você queria aquilo como eu.

- E depois saí correndo como uma criança assustada. Que tola. Deveria ter aproveitado. – falei – Agora o dia está acabando e parece que eu não aproveitei o suficiente.

- E você acha que algum dia será o suficiente?

- Provavelmente não. – admiti.

- A gente aproveitou, Carrapata. Mesmo quando ainda não estávamos namorando, nós estávamos juntos e cada dia vendo um motivo pelo qual deveríamos ser um casal. Cada dia foi válido.

- Eu sei. – disse encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro e sentindo seu cheirinho de sabonete que estava impregnado na camisa. – Eu vou querer levar essa blusa que você está usando. Tem seu cheirinho de sabonete.

- Você não quer levar logo o sabonete? – questionou rindo.

- Quero levar você! Bem aqui no meu bolso. – falei colocando a mão sobre o bolso de minha blusa que ficava em cima de meu peito.

- É o bolso feito para mim, mesmo. Bem no meu lugar favorito. Se eu coubesse aí dentro ia fazer seu peito de meu colchão.

- Cala a boca. – disse dando uma gargalhada. – Acho que vou comprar seu boneco.

- Guarde no peito-o, em minha homenagem.

- Pode deixar. – falei com um riso. – É a segunda vez que viemos a NY e nunca tivemos a oportunidade de aproveitar. – comentei olhando através de minha janela.

- Um dia a gente aproveita.

- Aquela primeira vez foi tão divertida. Digo, a gente no avião. Embora Jessica tenha me olhado de cara feia a viagem inteira, valeu a pena só pelo jeito que você ficava me provocando.

- Você gosta quando eu te provoco, né?

- Eu amo. – admiti com um sorriso. – Deus, e dias depois você pediu que eu dormisse com você! Foi tão audacioso de sua parte dizer aquilo.

- E você me negou.

- Não tinha como. Eu não podia simplesmente deitar na cama com você.

- Você deitou nem uma semana depois.

- Foi diferente. Acho que eu necessitei do tempo para saber que não tinha outro jeito de tudo acontecer.

- Depois você ainda quis fugir, quando meus pais estavam lá em casa. Achando que poderia se livrar assim tão fácil de mim. Eu sabia que você voltaria.

- Sua cama é mais gostosa que a minha.

- Sério?

- Aham. Você dorme nela, fica mais quentinha e cheirosa.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta essa noite. Quando a gente brigou, não consegui dormir sem você ao meu lado.

- É diferente. A gente tinha brigado. Agora é apenas uma questão de que eu estou cumprindo meu trabalho.

- Mesmo assim. Vai ser difícil.

- Eu sei.

Nós ficamos recordando das coisas que passamos com humor e nostalgia. Tudo passou muito rápido. O fato de eu ter dormido pouco não ajudou muito e acabei pegando no sono, deitando meu corpo em cima das pernas dele.

- Carrapata. – chamou.

- Hmmm? – questionei acordando e esfregando meu nariz no tecido de sua calça.

- Nós vamos pousar, fica sentada. E pelo amor de Deus, para de esfregar a cara aí perto porque você sabe que essa região tem vontade própria. – ele disse e eu levantei na mesma hora ao ouvir a risada de Felix atrás de nós.

- Sempre tão discreto. – falei para Edward e também lancei um olhar para Felix.

Nós chegamos ao LAX pontualmente às 14h. Benjamin foi nos buscar e eu não via a hora de sentar-me à mesa de jantar para comer o delicioso almoço de Zafrina.

Assim que entramos na casa, era possível ouvir uma música na cozinha e foi para lá que eu corri. Ela estava mexendo a comida numa panela e cantarolando.

"Don't go home, my little darling (Não vá para casa, minha querida)

Please don't leave the party yet (Por favor, ainda não deixe a festa)

Don't go home, my little darling (Não vá para casa, minha querida)

Now that we have finally met (Agora que finalmente nos conhecemos)"

Eu fui à sua direção e coloquei meus braços atrás dela, a envolvendo num abraço. Por um segundo ela se assustou, mas em seguida pareceu reconhecer quem era.

- Eu vou embora hoje, Zaza. – falei depois de um tempo.

- Eu sei.

- Obrigada por tudo, vovó. – agradeci sentindo as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos.

- Não precisa agradecer.

- Preciso sim. Obrigada pelos conselhos, por se importar comigo, por falar bem de mim para a Esme... pela comida. – disse com um riso.

- Menina... – ela disse virando-se em meus braços e notei que estava tão emocionada quanto eu. – Você merece umas palmadas por fazer uma senhora da minha idade chorar.

- Eu vou sentir saudades.

- Pare de falar como se não fôssemos nos ver nunca mais. Daqui a pouco você volta!

- Não vai ser a mesma coisa.

- Não é porque não vai ser igual, que tem que ser pior. Pare de chorar, menina.

- Você também tá chorando. – falei de pirraça.

- Porque você está me fazendo chorar!

- Meu Deus, que festival de lágrimas é esse? – Edward perguntou olhando para nós duas e vindo em nossa direção, nos abraçando ao mesmo tempo. – Pode parar, gente. Olha a música alegre no rádio, vocês estão acabando com o clima.

- Lá vem ele com isso... – Zaza bufou limpando as lágrimas.

- Sem desânimo. Aliás, que cheiro bom é esse? Posso provar? – perguntou metendo o dedo na panela.

- Edward Anthony, se você me meter esse dedo na panela, vai levar um tapa na mão. – ela disse e na mesma hora ele congelou, retirando a mão que estava quase encostando na comida.

- Só um pedacinho.

- Não. Vai por a mesa com Bella. E menina, pare de dar adeus, daqui a pouco a gente se vê de novo! Não me faça também te dar uns tabefes.

- Ok. – respondi rindo.

Nós colocamos os pratos na mesa e aguardamos pela comida. Zaza nos serviu e juntou-se a nós após chamar Carmen. Conversamos pouco e assim que acabei, subi para meu quarto com o propósito de arrumar minhas malas. O tempo parecia estar passando mais rápido do que o normal.

- Você quer ajuda? – ele perguntou.

- Não, mas fica aqui comigo. – respondi abrindo a mala e olhando tudo que tinha ao meu redor. – Na verdade, se você tiver mais uma mala para me emprestar, eu ficaria muito agradecida. Acho que Alice conseguiu triplicar meu armário. Provavelmente vou deixar algumas coisas aqui.

- Tudo bem. Fica para quando você vier me visitar.

Arrumar mala era um saco e eu odiava fazer isso. Minha vontade era simplesmente passar a mão pelos cabides e sair tacando tudo dentro da bagagem, mas infelizmente eu tinha que ser uma pessoa organizada e colocar item por item, para que fosse possível caber tudo no pequeno espaço.

- Estou preocupada. – comentei.

- Por quê?

- Normalmente, nesse ponto que estou, eu já saberia quem seria minha próxima celebridade, mas o pessoal da revista não falou nada. Única coisa que sei é que assim que a matéria estiver pronta, tenho uma reunião com Alec. Isso não me cheira a boa coisa.

- Você acha que eles querem te demitir?

- Não sei. Espero que não, mas é muito estranho. Não sei se agora eles vão querer que eu assine um novo contrato, sei lá... Não está me cheirando bem. Você acha que eu deveria ligar para lá?

- Se estiver te incomodando muito, liga. Caso contrário, acho que seria melhor esperar essa reunião que você tem.

- É. – refleti. – Pega aquela gaveta para mim?

- Essa? – questionou apontando.

- Isso.

Eu fui pegando roupa por roupa, até ver que no fundo estava o meu conjunto florido que Alice tanto odiava. O problema foi que, quando estava o dobrando, notei que tinham três buracos enormes feitos em cada peça de roupa.

- Que merda é essa? – questionei olhando para Edward através do buraco da blusa.

- Juro que não fui eu, mas tenho uma suspeita de quem pode ter feito isso...

- Alice! – exclamei pegando meu celular e ligando no mesmo momento para ela. – Alice, sua filha da mãe!

- Meu Deus, tá aprendendo com o meu irmão, é? O que eu fiz agora?

- O meu conjunto florido!

- Ah sim... Ok, posso ter culpa.

- Não acredito que você fez três furos nele!

- Você disse que eu não podia jogar fora. Não comentou nada sobre cortar alguns pedaços do tecido com tesoura.

- Sua...sua...

- Sua o quê? Estou te livrando do mal! E você pode continuar guardando de recordação, só não vai usar isso, pelo amor de Deus.

- Você é uma peste, garota!

- Prefiro dizer que sou uma mulher astuta! Você está fazendo a mala?

- Sim. Você não vem me ver?

- Hmmm. Não, mas passo na sua casa amanhã.

- E você lá sabe onde eu moro?

- É claro que eu sei, Bella. Te vejo amanhã, não vai chorar, hein? Prometo que não largo do seu pé.

- Claro, você só vai me visitar para olhar o armário da minha casa.

- Claro que não. Ok, talvez eu dê uma olhada, mas Edward me falou que você tá toda cheia de frescura e choramingando, então vou passar para te animar porque se hoje você está assim, amanhã deve tá no fim do poço. Até mais, tenho coisas a fazer! Beijos.

- Beijo. – me despedi. – Que negócio é esse de você falar para sua irmã que eu estou cheia de frescura e choramingando?

- Não usei esses termos.

- Ela disse que vai me visitar.

- Meus pêsames.

- Para de ser chato com sua irmã!

- Ela que é chata, não é minha culpa.

- O que você vai fazer amanhã? – questionei.

-Um show pequeno na Flórida. Devo sair daqui bem cedinho.

- Agora vai começar essa coisa chata de ficar viajando. Quer dizer, chata para mim, que vou ficar aqui e você lá se divertindo.

- Me divertindo nada, é só trabalho. E Carrapata, a gente tem que falar de algo sério.

- O quê?

- Você não pode acreditar em tudo que os jornais e revistas falarem. Porque como vamos ficar separados, pode ter certeza que vão inventar boatos que eu estou com outra ou qualquer besteira desse gênero.

- É claro que eu não vou acreditar nisso.

- Ok, mas se você ficar insegura com alguma coisa, me promete que vai me ligar ou dar um jeito de falar comigo antes de ficar toda cheia de paranoia?

- Prometo.

Eu acabei de arrumar minha mala e quando olhei para o relógio, já passava das 17h. Edward pediu que eu enrolasse mais um pouquinho e nós ficamos deitados na cama, trocando olhares, sorrisos e caretas. Ele trouxe Nessie para ficar ao meu lado e eu abracei a cachorrinha até ela começar a reclamar – latindo - que estava a apertando demais. Em seguida deixei que ela lambesse minha bochecha e fiquei coçando sua barriguinha até que dormisse, silenciosamente lhe dizendo minha despedida. Eu sentiria tanta falta dessa pequerrucha.

- Eu tenho que ir. – falei nos despertando de nosso mundinho. – Ainda não disse tchau para Carmen.

- Vai se despedir dela, que vou colocar suas malas no carro.

- Ok, deixa só minha bolsa. Eu levo essa.

Ele desceu na frente e eu fiquei sentada na cama mais alguns minutos, olhando meus arredores e pegando meu celular para tirar uma foto de Nessie dormindo. Achando que já estava sendo sentimental demais, desci para despedir-me de Carmen.

Ela estava arrumando uma prateleira na sala quando cheguei ao seu lado.

- Carmen, já estou indo. – falei tocando seu ombro.

- Já, _chica_? Mas tudo é tão mais divertido com você aqui!

- É? Achei que antes era melhor porque você poderia ficar de olho livremente no meu namorado! Quer dizer, antes ele não era meu namorado. Mas olha, não é porque eu estou longe que você pode ficar de olho nele, hein? Zaza está te vigiando para mim.

- Não é minha culpa que o_ guapo_ fica andando de cueca! Pode ter certeza que não vai ter a mesma graça dar umas olhadas nele sem você por perto, é mais legal quando você faz cara de irritada! – falou aos risos.

- Até mais. – disse a abraçando.

- Até, _chica_. Não dê bobeira porque Edward...pedaço de mal caminho.

- Olha lá, hein? Zaza vai me manter informada caso você saia dos trilhos.

- Só uma provocaçãozinha final. – comentou com uma piscadela.

De repente, Edward surgiu do nada ao meu lado e parecendo um pouco esbaforido.

- Tá tudo bem, Cachorro?

- Sim. Vamos lá para fora. – disse puxando minha mão.

- Por que nós vamos sair pelo jardim? – questionei. – Meu carro está na garagem do outro lado.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa antes.

Quando saímos para a parte traseira da casa, entendi o que ele queria me mostrar. O local ao lado do _futton_ tinha o que parecia ser uma tendinha. No centro uma mesa com velas, pratos, talheres, taças e um balde de _champgne_. Alice estava parada ao lado arrumando os guardanapos.

- Ainda dá tempo de jantar? – ele questionou.

- Não acredito que você preparou isso. – falei emocionada com tudo aquilo.

- Na verdade foi Alice, mas a ideia é minha.

- Edward, eu falei que ainda não tinha acabado! – Alice gritou.

- Não precisa de mais nada, Alice. Assim já está bom. – ele disse entrelaçando os dedos nos meus e fazendo com que meus pés se movessem até a mesa.

- Ok, ok. – ela disse ajeitando um garfo. – Está tudo pronto. Amanhã eu te vejo, Bella! Aproveitem.

Com isso ela se despediu dando um beijo em minha bochecha e fez o mesmo com Edward, em seguida caminhou em direção à porta. Ele puxou uma cadeira para mim e eu sentei, ainda perplexa com tudo aquilo. Meus olhos o seguiram e vi que ele mexia em seu iPod, que estava conectado a uma pequena caixa de som. Ele optou por uma música _lounge_, que lembrava muito bossa nova.

- Que cara é essa? – questionou.

- A cara de uma namorada muito chocada com tudo isso.

- De forma positiva, espero.

- É claro que é de forma positiva, Edward. Jamais esperava que você fosse fazer algo assim para mim. Tão romântico.

- Eu tento... – falou com um risinho. – A comida não é lá muito sofisticada. Na verdade eu pedi comida chinesa. É assim que você gosta de seu _yakisoba_, né?

- Sim. A gente vai comer _yakisoba_ com _champagne_, Edward? – questionei rindo. – Essa é uma combinação um tanto quando...exótica.

- Merda, não pensei nisso. Prefere água?

- Não, vamos comer _yakisoba_ com _champagne_!

Ele despejou o conteúdo da caixinha no meu prato e um pouco do macarrão caiu no meu vestido. Tadinho, meu namorado estava todo nervoso e atrapalhado. Eu o ajudei e insisti que ele não precisava se desculpar. Na hora de colocar a comida em seu prato, eu o ajudei. Nós comemos trocando sorrisos bobos e olhares apaixonados. Essa foi a melhor forma que ele havia encontrado de nos despedirmos.

- Estava bom? – questionou.

- Sim. Uma delicia! Do jeito que eu gosto.

- Quer seu biscoito da sorte?

- Sim! – exclamei animada.

- Mas se lembre que se for ruim, você não come. Não vem cuspir isso em cima de mim de novo.

- Ok, ok. Já aprendi.

Ele me entregou o biscoito e eu abri o envelope com avidez. Louca para saber o que estava escrito no papelzinho branco que vinha em seu conteúdo.

- "Sua visão se tornará clara apenas quando você puder olhar dentro de seu coração". Isso é bom ou ruim? Eu como? – questionei relendo mais uma vez a mensagem e tentando decifrar o que era aquilo.

- Acho que sim. Come. – ele falou e eu joguei o biscoito dentro da boca, adorando seu sabor. – E você? Não ganhou um?

- Ganhei. "Havendo sinceridade e determinação, qualquer decisão será favorável". – ele leu. – Gostei. Vou comer.

- Já está escuro. – falei olhando para o céu.

- Aham. Já passa das 19h. – ele informou.

- Você sabe o que isso quer dizer, né? – questionei.

- Sim. – disse com uma expressão triste no rosto. Eu beijei seus lábios e em seguida fiquei em pé.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Calma. Dança comigo. – ele falou puxando minha mão. – Um jantar a luz de velas sempre pede uma dança.

- Edward...

- Só uma, Carrapata.

- Ok. – respondi e ele saiu do meu lado para ir até a caixinha de som em que seu iPod estava conectado. – Por que você não canta para mim ao invés de por algo?

- Poderia perguntar a mesma coisa. Por que _você_ não canta para mim? Sou sempre eu que estou cantando.

- Porque eu não sou cantora.

- Isso não é desculpa. Eu sei que você não é cantora, mas isso não significa que eu não gostaria de ouvir a sua voz cantando algo para mim.

- Não vem com esse papo meloso, você sabe que não é justo.

- Pra mim você não canta, mas eu já te peguei cantando com a Zaza diversas vezes.

- Você não joga limpo. – disse com meus olhos cerrados e fazendo um bico.

- Isso significa que eu te convenci? Você vai cantar para mim?

- Eu já concordei em dançar.

- Vai, Carrapata. Eu sei que você deve ter alguma música que te faz pensar em mim...né?

- Talvez, mas eu não vou cantar.

- Ok, então pega meu iPod e coloca pra gente dançar.

- Você não deve ter.

- Coloca o seu iPod, então. Por um acaso você está tentando me enrolar?

- Talvez.

- Por quê?

- Por causa da música, sei lá.

- Por quê? A letra fala de sacanagem? É algo tipo "I touch myself"? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Não. – respondi rindo.

- O que então? Você está me deixando curioso.

- Você não vai me deixar ir embora sem antes ouvir a música, né?

- Você me conhece tão bem. Na verdade tudo que eu preciso é de uma desculpa para te manter aqui em casa. – ele falou e meu coração se partiu novamente. Eu queria ficar com ele.

- Se você rir eu te mato. – falei pegando meu iPod da bolsa e o ligando no som. Assim que encontrei a música, dei o play.

Caminhei até Edward e ele colocou os braços ao meu redor. Eu respirei fundo e prometi a mim mesma que não ia chorar, mas seu cheiro invadia minhas narinas e a forma que suas mãos se moldavam ao meu corpo, já me davam aquele gosto de saudade.

Não demorou muito e a poderosa voz de Adele surgiu.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you (Sempre que estou sozinha com você)_

_You make me feel like I am home again (Você faz com que eu me sinta em casa novamente)_

_Whenever I'm alone with you (Sempre que estou sozinha com você)_

_You make me feel like I am whole again (Você faz com que eu me sinta completa novamente)"_

Tomando coragem e me deixando levar pela música, comecei a cantar no ouvido dele. Minha voz saía fraca e era, na verdade, como se eu estivesse cochichando no pé de sua orelha e o contando um segredo. As palavras da canção não poderiam ser mais sinceras.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you (Sempre que estou sozinha com você)_

_You make me feel like I am young again (Você faz com que eu me sinta jovem novamente)_

_Whenever I'm alone with you (Sempre que estou sozinha com você)_

_You make me feel like I am fun again (Você faz com que eu me sinta divertida novamente)"_

O refrão se aproximava e era a parte que eu mais estava nervosa. Eu nunca tinha dito isso para ele. Esperava que ele entendesse que não era somente parte da canção, mas algo que eu realmente sentia.

"_However far away, I will always love you (Por mais longe eu esteja, sempre te amarei)  
However long I stay, I will always love you (Por mais distante que eu fique, eu sempre te amarei)  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you (Quaisquer palavras que eu diga, eu sempre te amarei)  
I will always love you (Eu sempre te amarei)"_

Minha cabeça estava enfiada em seu pescoço e meus olhos molhavam sua camisa. Eu ao menos tentei controlar o quanto pude, mas agora, expondo tão claramente tudo que eu sentia nesses dias em que estivemos juntos e sonhando com mais 30, 60, 90 e sejam lá quantos dias nos fossem permitidos, era difícil segurar o choro. Isso tinha gosto de despedida.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Carrapata. – ele disse beijando minha cabeça. – Olha para mim.

- Eu falei que não queria chorar. – comentei limpando as lágrimas que teimaram em cair pelo meu rosto.

- Por que você estava com vergonha de cantar isso para mim? – questionou.

- Sei lá. – dei os ombros.

- Carrapata...

- Eu nunca falei em voz alta para você. Tinha medo.

- Por quê? É obvio que é correspondido.

- Eu sei. Eu sinto que é. Só que às vezes é bom ouvir também. – admiti sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente.

Ele se aproximou de mim mais uma vez, colocou os braços ao meu redor e abaixou a cabeça. Seus lábios quase batendo em meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo. – falou. – Eu te amo, Bella.

- Também te amo. – disse o agarrando com todas as forças que eu tinha. – Te amo tanto. Eu não quero largar de você. Não quero ir.

- Não vai, por favor. – ele pediu me puxando para tão perto de seu corpo, que meus pés chegaram a sair do chão.

- Edward...

- Eu sei. – disse beijando meus lábios. – Eu sei.

- Me liga. Não precisa ser todo dia, toda hora, mas eu quero ouvir sua voz. – falei. – E quanto ao seu plano de me sequestrar alguma noite, tudo bem, a gente pode tentar dar um jeito nisso. Qualquer coisa eu chego de fininho com o sapato na mão, seja lá com que celebridade eu for morar. Treinei muito durante minha adolescência morando com meu pai.

- Ok. – ele respondeu dando um riso e passando a mão pelos olhos. – Porra de cisco caindo no meu olho.

- Cisco, né? – perguntei com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim. Assopra para mim. – ele disse abaixando-se e ficando com a face bem a minha frente. Eu apenas dei um beijo em seus lábios.

- Eu te amo, Cachorro. Nossa, é tão bom dizer isso em voz alta. Parece que um peso saiu de mim.

- Eu também te amo, Carrapata. – disse passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo e me oferecendo um enorme sorriso. Eu nunca o vi tão lindo, mesmo tendo meus olhos embaçados. Seu toque só fazia suas palavras soarem mais verdadeiras.

- Tenho que ir. Já fiquei mais do que está em nosso contrato.

- Ok. – ele falou. – Vou chamar Felix.

- Nem é preciso, Edward. Acho que consigo ir sozinha, só necessito me despedir dele.

- Não. A distância daqui até sua casa é grande e digamos que seu estado não é um dos melhores, não quero que aconteça algo de ruim contigo. Benjamim segue seu carro e quando Felix te deixar em casa, ele volta com Benjamin.

- Ok. – concordei.

Felix não demorou a chegar e não teve como enrolar mais. Eu beijei meu namorado, pouco me importando com quem estivesse vendo e acenei um tchau para Zaza, que nos observava parada na porta principal.

- Te ligo ainda hoje. – ele disse beijando minha bochecha, meus olhos, minha testa, meus lábios.

- Ok.

Ele bateu minha porta do carro, mas eu ainda o olhava através do vidro, vendo sua silhueta ficando cada vez menor. Quando não mais fui capaz de enxergá-lo, encostei minha cabeça no banco e chorei silenciosamente, despedindo-me da minha tão adorada rotina ao seu lado. Das manhãs de café ouvindo Zaza cantarolar, da maneira que ele gostava de me acordar com beijos, das palhaçadas que fazia só para me provocar e me deixar com vergonha, de Nessie correndo atrás da gente, de saber que por mais maçante que o dia de trabalho seria, eu dormiria ao seu lado e naquela hora era como se só existíssemos nós dois.

Nós demoramos demais para chegar onde eu morava, mas quando vi o humilde jardim e minha modesta casinha, percebi que era a hora de encarar a realidade.

- Onde deixo as malas? – Felix questionou quando abri a porta.

- Pode deixar aqui mesmo. – falei apontando para o chão da sala. Depois eu tenho que arrumar isso tudo no armário.

- Tudo bem. Acho que então é isso. Benjamin está me aguardando.

- Obrigada por tudo, Felix. – falei me jogando em cima dele e o apertando com tanta força, que tive absolutamente certeza que ele estava desconfortável, mas mesmo assim saiu de sua zona de conforto e colocou os braços ao meu redor.

- Foi um prazer, senhorita. Nós vamos nos ver em breve, não é? – perguntou com um enorme sorriso.

- Sim, Felix. Eu espero que sim.

- Eu aposto! – disse me dando uma piscadela e me fazendo dar um sorriso.

Eu o acompanhei até o carro e me despedi de Benjamin com um leve aceno, já que nunca fomos tão próximos.

Ao retornar para o interior de minha casa, nada parecia familiar. Era tudo tão estranho, que nem poderia chamar aqui de _casa_. Peguei um copo d'água e bebi vagarosamente. As malas seriam desfeitas só amanhã. Hoje tudo que eu queria era tirar essa roupa, tomar um banho e colocar a roupa que tinha cheirinho de Edward.

Foi exatamente isso que eu fiz. Deitei-me em minha cama, cheirando a blusa que vestia e olhando a foto do plano de fundo do meu celular, em que meu namorado dormia com nossa cachorrinha. De repente, fui pega de surpresa quando o aparelho começou a vibrar em minha mão.

- Oi, Cachorro.

- Oi, Carrapata. Já está deitada?

- Sim. – afirmei com um sorriso no rosto.

- Só liguei para te dar boa noite.

- Ok. Boa noite, Cachorro. Eu te amo.

- Boa noite, Carrapata. Eu também te amo.

Ao contrário do que eu pensava, dormi como um anjo. Seu cheirinho ainda estava comigo e suas palavras ecoaram a noite inteira em minha cabeça. _Eu te amo_.

* * *

***Berry entra no closet de Bella, vê Carrapata e Cachorro arrumando uma mala e corre para os dois, abraçando como se ela fosse a personificação de Felícia e eles fossem animais fofinhos***

**- Seus lindos!**

**- Não estou muito contente com você. – Edward diz.**

**- Ih...Que que eu fiz agora?**

**- Você tinha que ter colocado 30 dias? Não dava para ser Celebridade do Ano?**

**- Posso fazer nada. Já era.**

**- Podia a deixar ficar aqui em casa... – murmurou.**

**- Claro que não.**

**- Claro que sim, você quem escreve. Pode decidir tudo. **

**- Edward! – Bella interrompe. – Não discute com ela porque ainda faltam 4 capítulos, se ela ficar de mal humor, a gente tá ferrado.**

**- Você deveria ouvir a sua Carrapata. **

**- A gente pode te ajudar com o quê? – Bella questionou.**

**- Vim repassar algumas perguntas. A primeira é da mjstew e ela quer saber se vocês pensam em ter filhos, quantos e se já têm nomes.**

**- Nossa! – Bella exclama com um pouco de surpresa. – Bom, a gente já conversou sobre isso uma vez...**

**- Sim. – Edward disse. – A gente pretende, né? Mas não agora.**

**- De jeito nenhum. Talvez daqui a um bom tempo.**

**- Mas também não muito tempo, né?**

**- Um bom tempo, Cachorro.**

**- Quanto tempo?**

**- Sei lá. 10 anos?**

**- DEZ ANOS?**

**- Sei lá, Cachorro pensei por alto.**

**- Você quer ser mãe com 36 anos?**

**- Você está me chamando de velha?**

**- Não! Não. Eu juro que não Carrapata, mas é que normalmente as pessoas querem ser mãe um pouco mais jovem, nao dizendo que você é velha. Você é apenas mais velha que eu. Somente 3 aninhos, o que são 3 aninhos? Nada!**

**- Vamos para próxima pergunta antes que ele se complique.**

**- A gente ainda não respondeu quantos filhos e se temos nomes. – Edward fez questão de lembrar.**

**- Ok. Respondam.**

**- Ainda não pensamos nisso. – ele falou.**

**- Só não quero que seja filho único. – Bella falou.**

**- E você ainda quer ter o primeiro com 36? Sério?**

**- A gente vai realmente entrar nesse papo de novo?**

**- Gente, chega. Próxima pergunta é da Lolou e ... ah meu Deus, ela também quer saber dos filhos. Vamos para a próxima antes que vocês comecem de novo. Essa agora é para você, Bella. A Marjorie quer saber o que você quer da sua carreira. Por que você não procura outro emprego?**

**- Porque eu me saio bem fazendo isso, tenho uma matéria que as pessoas leem, ao contrário do que acontecia antes, e eu ainda recebo muito bem para fazer isso. Não quero largar um trabalho e ficar sem saber o que vai ser da minha vida profissional.**

**- Agora a Vanessa e a Oh Carol querem saber do sexo, porque doce ilusão achar que não iam perguntar sacanagem, né? Elas querem saber de uma fantasia sexual.**

**- Hmmm... São tantas. – Edward diz com um sorrisinho torto e Bella está um pouco inebriada.**

**- Num quarto com espelhos... – Bella murmurou tão baixo que foi até difícil de escutar direito.**

**- Como é que é? – Edward questionou perplexo.**

**- O quê? – Bella perguntou com o rosto ficando da cor de um tomate.**

**- Num quarto com espelhos? Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi? – Edward perguntou.**

**- Sim... – disse escondendo o rosto com as mãos. – Não acredito que falei isso em voz alta.**

**- Não! Fala mais! – Edward pediu praticamente vibrando. – Você quer ver o que acontece quando a gente transa, né? **

**- Sim. – murmurou.**

**- Sério, a Carrapata é muito pior do que eu. Vocês estão sendo todos iludidos achando que eu sou o pervertido do relacionamento.**

**- Dá para gente mudar de assunto? – Bella pediu completamente mortificada.**

**- Podemos, mas depois eu quero ter uma conversa privada com a senhorita. – Edward disse discando para Bella e a deixando mais mortificada ainda.**

**- A Priscyla quer saber se você tem mesmo que sair da casa do Edward. Não dava para você escrever a matéria na casa dele?**

**- Eu tenho que ir para minha casa, está em meu contrato. Fora que olha para ele. Você acha que eu ia conseguir escrever alguma coisa com ele do meu lado? Óbvio que não.**

**- A Anna Peres quer saber se o dia que vocês casarem, vai tá escrito "Cachorro & Carrapata".**

**- Pelo amor de Deus, não. Eu não quero ter que explicar para todo mundo de onde surgiu o apelido. - Bella falou.**

**- E é algo nosso. – Edward completou.**

**- A Oh Carol e a Deia querem saber como vocês se imaginam daqui**** a 10 anos.**

**- Bom, segundo a Bella vai ser daqui a 10 anos que ela vai começar a parir, né? **

**- Cacete, você não vai esquecer isso, né?**

**- Porra, Carrapata, 10 anos é muita coisa.**

**- Eu imagino que a gente vai estar juntos. Provavelmente com eu ainda te chamando de Cachorro e você me chamando de Carrapata.**

**- Eu também.**

**- Edward, a Dans quer saber se você pode ajuda-la com o Jake, digamos que ela tem uma queda por ele.**

**- Olha, eu acho que ele não presta nessa coisa de relacionamento, mas se ela quiser...**

**- Na verdade eu acho que não ia ser uma boa. - Bella falou.**

**- Por que?**

**- Sabe como é, não é bom a gente iludir uma pessoa. Jake vai querer coisas que ela não pode dar e vice-versa, é um relacionamento sem futuro.**

**- Ele é muito galinha. Pensando por esse lado, tenho que concordar.**

**- E agora para finalizar porque isso já está ficando maior do que eu esperava. A Deia quer saber qual é a maior qualidade e defeito da Bella, Edward?**

**- Ela é paranoica e**** fica remoendo as coisas ao invés de me falar logo. A qualidade acho que é o resto. Ela me dá suporte, é carinhosa comigo, compreensiva. Ela é minha Carrapata, preciso listar tudo?**

***Bella sai correndo e pula em cima de Edward. Berry vai embora antes que a expulsem***

* * *

**N/A: Momento curiosidade de novo: A cena do "eu te amo" estava planejada há mais tempo que a do capítulo anterior. Na verdade ela foi "esboçada" quando a Lou ainda era minha beta, eu tinha mandando um e-mail para ela dizendo que estava escutando Adele (Adele me ajudou muito a escrever os 10 primeiros capítulos da fic) e que a cena tinha vindo na minha cabeça (reparem que para ser minha beta você sofre o risco de receber e-mails aleatórios, normalmente pela madrugada).**

**Engraçado foi que na época eu tinha ficado super contente de incluir uma música da Adele numa fic minha (se vocês não repararam ainda****, eu adoro colocar música ou referências a bandas nas minhas fics. O mesmo vale para filmes) porque ela era desconhecida. Agora acho que todo mundo vai conhecer a música hahaha. De qualquer forma colocarei no meu profile.**

**Lovesong não é uma música da Adele, na verdade é um cover que ela fe****z, a original é do The Cure. A música foi escrita pelo Robert Smith (vocalista) dedicada a sua namorada, antes de se casarem.**

**A música que a Zaza escuta é "Don't go home (my little darling)", das The Shirelles.**

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "Sem você" (e vocês não tem ideia do quanto eu me controlei para não por o nome desse extra de "Can't , if living is without yooooou HAHAHA PREMIO BABACA DO ANO É MEU) e é o ponto de vista do Edward depois que Carrapata vai embora!**

**Bom, acho que é isso. Não lembro se tinha mais alguma coisa para comentar.**

**Muito obrigada todos que resistiram até agora. A etapa dos 30 dias acabou e daqui para frente os capítulos serão um pouco diferentes. Espero que vocês resistam até o final comigo hahaha.**

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta!**


	32. New Dawn

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha honey pie/beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

New Dawn

Eu tive o sonho mais incrível. O sol atravessava as cortinas brancas, iluminando todo o quarto e esquentando minha pele. Me remexia na cama e sentia uma mão alisando meus cabelos de forma suave e natural. Sabia exatamente quem era. Meus olhos se abriam devagar, tentando se adaptar a claridade, mas logo o vi. Lindo, como sempre. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados pelo travesseiro, seus lábios estavam secos, mas tinha um sorriso arrasador estampado no rosto. Já seus olhos cor de jade eram pequenos devido ao sono. Ainda assim, eram meus cabelos favoritos, meus lábios favoritos, meus olhos favoritos. _Meu_ favorito.

"Bom dia, Carrapata. Eu te amo." ele dissera e retirara uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre meu rosto para inclinar-se e me beijar, porém, como se tudo estivesse sendo bom demais para ser verdade, meu alarme tocou, despertando-me.

Quando abri meus olhos, o quarto estava escuro, minha cama desconfortável e nada de Edward ao meu lado. Uma tristeza foi crescendo dentro de mim, mas tentei não ficar abalada. Eu já sabia que as coisas seriam assim, que não estaríamos mais grudadinhos um no outro todos os dias, mas a realidade de acordar sem estar nos braços dele tinha um impacto muito maior do que eu esperava.

Tateei a cama tentando achar meu celular e, quando apertei um botão, fiquei babando em cima da minha foto de plano de fundo. _Eu definitivamente tinha que ter essa foto em um porta-retratos_.

Liguei para o celular de Edward, mas ele nem tocou, indo direto para a secretária eletrônica. Por um momento – questão de segundos – fiquei preocupada, mas logo em seguida lembrei-me que ele tinha uma apresentação na Flórida e que provavelmente nesse horário estava no avião.

Levantei da cama e fui até a cozinha a procura de algo para comer. Achei uma caixa de cereal, mas não tinha nada dentro da geladeira. Por enquanto ia ter que ser isso. Despejei o conteúdo colorido da caixinha de papelão numa vasilha e sentei comendo as bolinhas com gosto de isopor. Sorri ao imaginar a feição de Zaza a me ver comendo essas porcarias.

Eu deveria desarrumar minha mala, mas sinceramente minha vontade de fazer isso era zero. Se me lembrava bem, Alice havia dito que viria até minha casa hoje, então não tinha necessidade de perder tempo com uma coisa que ela teria o maior prazer do mundo em fazer.

Enviei alguns e-mails para o pessoal do trabalho buscando algum tipo de pista de quem seria minha próxima celebridade ou ao menos para tentar ter uma ideia do que Alec gostaria de conversar comigo, mas foi em vão. Ninguém sabia de nada ou todos estavam escondendo algo de mim. Essa falta de informação me deixava a cada momento mais insegura.

Fui até a sala e liguei a TV num som bem baixo, ouvindo as notícias, mas não prestando muita atenção. Peguei meu caderninho vermelho de anotações, meu laptop e celular, e sentei-me no sofá. Era a hora de começar a pensar na matéria.

Abri um arquivo em branco no processador de texto e olhei o monitor. Pensei em Edward e sorri lembrando nosso primeiro dia. O que eu poderia falar sobre aquilo? Escrevi algumas palavras, mas ao reler, tudo parecia horrível. Escrevi de novo... _Péssimo_. Mais uma vez... _Pessoal demais_. E mais uma tentativa... _Que bosta de jornalista que eu sou_.

Fechei o computador com força, frustrada e preocupada com o destino dessa matéria. Nem com James havia sido tão difícil. Eu não queria contar para ninguém o que havia vivido com meu namorado. Não passei 30 dias vivendo como e com uma celebridade. Não. Eu passei 30 dias me apaixonando por Edward.

A campainha tocou repentinamente e de forma constante, fazendo-me gritar um "já estou indo" e correr pelo pequeno cômodo. Não precisava nem olhar pelo olho mágico para saber quem estava do outro lado da porta.

- Oi, Alice. – falei vendo a pequena do lado de fora da casa com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

- Oi! – disse praticamente se jogando em cima de mim. – Quanto tempo!

- A gente se viu ontem. – comentei rindo.

- Ah, eu sei, mas mal tivemos tempo de conversar e fora que você ligou para me insultar.

- Você rasgou minha roupa!

- Eu te salvei de um desastre. Um dia você irá dar valor. – disse passando por mim e olhando minha casa. – Você tá precisando abrir umas janelas, hein? Cheiro de casa velha.

- Eu mal passo tempo aqui. – justifiquei. – Para de analisar minha casa, sei que ela é humilde.

- Não estou analisando, fiz apenas um comentário. Aqui não tem cara de ser um lugar seu mesmo. Já que você passa tão pouco tempo por aqui, talvez devesse transformá-lo em algo que tivesse mais o seu jeitinho.

- Ih meu Deus, isso tá me cheirando a ideia sua de querer fazer _feng shui_ na minha casa. – falei e na mesma hora o rosto de Alice se iluminou. Merda.

- Não tinha pensado nisso, mas agora que você falou...

- Não, Alice! Eu tenho que focar na matéria que vou escrever e sinceramente não posso perder tempo com coisas tão supérfluas como a decoração da minha casa.

- Mas você não precisa fazer nada. Me deixa aqui sozinha que eu faço tudo.

- Alice... Não.

- Por favor!

- Não, pelo menos não agora. Vamos combinar uma coisa: quando eu for para a casa da minha próxima celebridade, eu te dou a chave da minha casa e você pode mudar o que quiser aqui dentro, ok?

- Sério? – questionou com os olhos brilhando.

- Sério!

- Ok! Então vou para o seu armário. – ela disse pegando minha mala do chão e caminhando até o meu quarto.

- Você se incomoda se eu ficar aqui na cozinha tentando escrever? – questionei.

- De forma alguma. Enquanto você trabalha, eu dou um jeito no seu armário e depois a gente senta para conversar, que tal?

- Ok. – concordei.

Doce ilusão achar que ia conseguir escrever alguma coisa. As horas foram passando e eu estava obcecada com o relógio. A todo momento via os ponteiros e notava que o tempo passava e nada de progredir com minha escrita. Eu já estava começando a ficar realmente desesperada quando o celular tocou ao meu lado.

- Oi. – falei tentando conter o sorriso que se formava no meu rosto.

- Tudo bem, Carrapata? – Edward questionou com sua adorável voz e dessa vez eu não fui capaz de me segurar. Abri um sorriso tão grande que todos os meus dentes estavam à mostra.

- Depende. Estou frustrada porque não consigo escrever a matéria e morrendo de saudades de você, mas agora que ouvi a sua voz estou me sentindo um pouco melhor. – confessei me sentindo uma boba apaixonada.

- Não queria te ligar antes porque estava no avião e fiquei com medo de te atrapalhar. Também estou com saudades. Não é a mesma coisa acordar sem você do meu lado.

- Eu sei. – suspirei - Como estão as coisas aí?

- Tranquilo. Apresentação é daqui 3 horas, vou ficar enrolando no hotel.

- Fica enrolando comigo no telefone. – pedi.

- Claro.

E ele ficou. Minha surpresa foi enorme quando, ao desligar a ligação, vi no visor do celular que havíamos conversado durante 2h30. Nosso papo não tinha me ajudado muito, pois agora minha saudade pareceu aumentar e eu queria cada vez menos escrever essa matéria.

Quando Alice terminou de arrumar meu armário, veio até a cozinha e notou logo pela minha cara que algo estava errado.

- O que houve? – questionou sentando ao meu lado e pegando minha mão.

- Idiotice minha. Estou me sentindo uma tola por ter acabado de falar com seu irmão e ainda assim estar sentindo saudade dele.

- É normal, Bella. Com o tempo fica mais fácil, mas os primeiros dias são os mais terríveis. Se distrai que daqui a pouco você vai se adaptar a mudança.

- Eu tenho uma matéria para escrever, não posso "me distrair".

- Ih, para de drama. Você ficar se forçando a escrever não vai adiantar nada. Na hora que tiver que sair, vai sair. Acredita no que eu falo, Bella. Eu sempre estou certa.

Alice fez o seu melhor para me distrair e tenho que admitir que ela conseguiu. Nós ficamos conversando bobagens e ela me contou mais algumas histórias de Edward que me fizeram cair na gargalhada. Era incrível como estar na presença dela fazia com que eu me sentisse mais próxima dele. Acho que ela sabia que era disso que eu precisava hoje.

Quando foi embora, Alice prometeu que caso eu me sentisse sozinha era somente ligar para ela que estaria aqui o mais rápido possível. Ela era uma ótima amiga.

Eu sabia que dormir essa noite não seria fácil, mas assim que me deitei na cama, ele me ligou mais uma vez. Se eu fechasse meus olhos, era quase como se ele estivesse ao meu lado.

No dia seguinte, amanheci frustrada por mais um sonho interrompido. Desta vez nós estávamos sentados na varanda de seu quarto. Ele tocava violão para mim e eu observava seus fios de bronze serem balançados pelo vento. Quando a canção terminou, ele deixou o instrumento de lado e pediu que eu viesse ocupar o espaço vazio entre seus braços. Levantei do chão gelado e fui em sua direção, mas antes que nossos corpos pudessem se tocar, meu despertador soou.

Hoje era mais um dia para tentar fazer essa matéria de forma decente. Tomei o café da manhã bem rápido e depois peguei o notebook para escrever. Em uma hora eu já tinha escrito uma página completa e estava me sentindo feliz. Bom, isso até o momento em que reli cada linha e vi que na verdade aquilo estava uma porcaria.

Fiquei encarando a tela por mais 20 minutos quanto aceitei que por enquanto nada iria sair. Era apenas o segundo dia. Quando chegar no quarto dia e eu não tiver escrito nada, começo a me desesperar.

Notando que minha casa mal tinha comida suficiente para eu poder sobreviver nesses dias que ainda passaria aqui, me vesti e fui para o mercado que ficava próximo a minha casa. Como a distância era de apenas 15 minutos e eu não ia comprar muita coisa, resolvi ir a pé.

Quando cheguei ao mercado, peguei um carrinho e fui colocando as diversas coisas que precisava. O estranho era que pela primeira vez, eu percebi que algumas pessoas me encaravam, coisa que nunca havia acontecido. Certo momento parecia que tinha visto uma menina mirando o celular em minha direção, mas achei que já estava ficando um pouco paranoica. O mais estranho de tudo foi quando ao estar parada na fila do caixa para pagar as comprar, vi duas revistas que tinham minha foto e de Edward na capa.

- Aquela não e a namorada de Edward? – ouvi uma menina questionar atrás de mim.

- Sim. – respondeu outra. – Achei que ela era mais alta.

- Olha a roupa que ela está usando. Ela não merece ser namorada daquele deus grego.

Era, acima de tudo, um incomodo. Se eu fosse me meter na conversa das garotas, elas iam achar que eu estava dando importância ao que falam – e de certa forma eu estava, mas elas não precisavam ter certeza disso. Ter que ficar quieta enquanto as pessoas estavam comentando sobre mim me deixava um pouco irritada, porém eu sabia que essa era a melhor opção.

A caixa ficou me olhando torto enquanto passava minhas compras pelo leitor de código de barras e eu respirei aliviada quando tinha todas minhas coisas empacotadas e já estava pronta para ir para casa.

O que eu não contava era com outro inconveniente. Assim que me aproximei de minha casa, vi que um fotógrafo estava parado em frente a meu jardim.

- Bom dia, Bella. – ele disse tirando livremente fotos minhas. Meu coração estava disparado e eu não queria ter que lidar com isso.

- Bom dia. – respondi tentando ser educada e procurando a chave em minha bolsa, louca para entrar em casa.

- Você e Edward não estão mais juntos? O que aconteceu para você voltar para sua casa? – questionou e eu permaneci calada, me xingando internamente por ter jogado a chave com descuido dentro da bolsa.

Quando finalmente meus dedos entraram em contato com o metal gelado, puxei a chave e abri a porta sem me despedir do fotógrafo_. Tomara que ele não invente de ficar de plantão na minha casa_.

Eu sabia que agora isso deveria fazer parte da minha vida, mas mesmo assim ainda era difícil lidar com todo esse assédio. Meu coração estava batendo tão forte, que saí correndo para meu quarto e me tranquei lá dentro, como se tivesse medo que o homem lá fora pudesse invadir minha casa.

Ponderei se era melhor ficar na minha ou ligar para Edward, mas resolvi falar com meu namorado. Ele me atendeu rapidamente e eu contei o que havia se passado.

- Desculpa por isso. – falou.

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas, Cachorro. Eu só fiquei um pouco assustada, não tinha imaginado que eles viriam até a minha casa. Eles questionaram se a gente ainda estava junto.

- E você falou o quê?

- Não falei nada. Eu deveria ter respondido alguma coisa?

- Tanto faz. Eles vão perguntar isso sempre que tiverem a oportunidade. Sophie me falou ontem que a nossa participação naquele quadro de culinária teve uma boa recepção. Nada milagroso, mas um pequeno – bem pequenino – progresso.

- Sério? Achei que ia dar na mesma. Menos mal.

- Agora você vai poder ficar menos paranoica. – disse com um riso.

- Até parece.

- Com o tempo você vai tirar de letra, tenho certeza. – afirmou e eu fiquei contente, pois sempre que ele falava dessas coisas, via que ele imaginava um futuro para nós dois.

-Eu te amo, Edward.

- Agora que você falou pela primeira vez não cansa de repetir, hein? – brincou, mas logo em seguida retribuiu com as mesmas palavras. – Eu também te amo, Carrapata. Quando a gente vai se ver de novo?

- Mês que vem? – indaguei sentindo meu coração se partir. – Quer dizer, quando eu acabar de escrever a matéria. Talvez você tenha um tempo livre?

- Quando você vai acabar?

- Não faço ideia. Para ser sincera estou me sentindo tão nervosa com isso, que nada parece sair. Eu escrevo, escrevo e acho tudo uma porcaria. E se eu não conseguir fazer meu trabalho?

- Você vai conseguir, Carrapata. Eu estou te atrapalhando?

- Não. Não desliga, eu quero ouvir a sua voz.

Nós ficamos no telefone até o momento em que comecei a ficar com peso na consciência que deveria estar me esforçando em cima da matéria. Passei a tarde inteira com a cara enfiada no computador e nada. Eu tinha no máximo mais três dias para finalizar isso, pois se não aprovassem o que foi escrito – coisa que felizmente nunca aconteceu – eu deveria corrigir imediatamente antes que chegasse o dia da publicação. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil?

Quando minha vontade de quebrar o notebook começou a aumentar, desisti. Hoje, assim como ontem, esse arquivo permaneceria em branco.

Dessa vez foi um sonho que me fez acordar de coração partido. Ele estava distante de mim e eu apenas conseguia enxergar sua silhueta e ouvir sua voz. "Por que você me abandonou?" ele questionava. Eu tentava dizer de todas as formas que aquela não era minha intenção. Que eu estava apenas fazendo o meu trabalho, mas ele me acusava e minhas lágrimas iam caindo, suplicando para que ele me entendesse.

Não foi uma manhã fácil de lidar e eu ainda por cima estava com cólica. Minha vontade era ficar deitadinha na minha cama e não sair de lá para nada. Quando telefonei para ele, tentando me acalmar e ter certeza de que tudo era apenas um sonho, Edward não me atendeu. Provavelmente estava ocupado trabalhando, coisa que eu também deveria estar fazendo.

Com muita luta, peguei o notebook e comecei a escrever. Tudo saía forçado e não era assim que eu queria que a matéria fosse. Essa era a mais importante não só para os leitores, como também para mim.

Fui pega de surpresa quando a campainha tocou e ao abrir a porta, vi Angela parada com uma sacola na mão.

- Que cara horrível é essa? – Angela questionou.

- Cólica, falta de namorado para me consolar e uma matéria que não quer sair. – falei.

- Ih, tá na merda, hein? – ela concluiu entrando em minha casa e indo direto para a sala, sentando-se no sofá.

- Um pouco. – admiti seguindo seus passos e me acomodando ao seu lado.

- Quer conversar?

- Sei lá. Não tenho muito que falar. Estou sentindo falta dele, mas sei que a gente também não pode viver grudados como estávamos, ainda é um relacionamento novo. Sentir saudade é normal, mas ficar um mês sem se ver é muito tempo.

- Tem certeza que você fez a escolha certa, Bella?

- Não tenho como ter certeza, mas sei lá...

- O quê?

- Eu não quero largar meu trabalho, mas também não quero largar Edward. Só que eu não posso viver literalmente atrás dele, entende? É tão difícil imaginar a gente tendo um relacionamento normal...

- Isso quer dizer o quê? Que você não quer mais seguir adiante?

- Não! Tá louca? Edward é meu namorado e vai continuar sendo. Só que não dá para ser normal, não dá para ser como você e Ben, por exemplo.

- Ué, mas vocês precisam dessa normalidade? O importante é ser saber lidar com o fato da vida dele ser pública, depois tudo melhora. É a falta de normalidade que te incomoda? Não me parece ser isso, Bella. O que está se passando pela sua cabeça?

- Não sei! Tanta coisa passa pela minha cabeça. A gente conversa sempre e ele também está tentando fazer tudo dar certo, mas ainda rola uma insegurança. Meu pai me deu o maior sermão do universo falando que eu deveria largar o trabalho, que isso não é vida que se leve...

- Xi, quando Charlie começa com isso...

- Pois é! Tudo que eu quero é terminar essa matéria que não sai de jeito algum e tentar fazer as coisas se encaixarem e funcionarem, mas parece que tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dias está me perseguindo e rondando a minha mente. Estou começando a questionar se fiz a escolha certa. Acho que não sei o que quero.

- Relaxa. Se você ficar se preocupando do jeito que está, nada vai se resolver. O jeito é focar no seu trabalho porque é o seu maior compromisso agora. Você tem o dever de entregar essa matéria. Depois disso, você e Edward seguem com o que foi planejado. Se der errado, tenho certeza que vocês vão arrumar uma maneira melhor de viver esse relacionamento. Só não guarda as coisas para você!

- Eu estou melhor. Toda vez que fico insegura com alguma coisa, converso com Edward. – falei.

- Que bom! Eu quero que você seja muito feliz, amiga. Acho que ele te faz tão bem. – ela disse e eu dei um enorme sorriso, pois era verdade. Sabia o quanto ela torcia por mim.

- Ele faz. Tirando toda essa montanha russa de emoções que estou vivendo, acho que nunca estive tão feliz, contente, apaixonada.

- É assim que eu gosto de te ver!

- O que é isso que você tem aí? – questionei vendo que ela ainda não havia largado a sacola plástica que estava em sua mão.

- Ah, nada demais. – ela disse tirando uma caixinha de dentro. – Mas acho que tô grávida.

- Angela! – exclamei praticamente caindo do sofá. – A gente tá aqui esse tempo todo falando e você só me conta isso agora?

- Você queria que eu fizesse o que? Entrasse na sua casa anunciando? E eu só acho, comprei o teste para ver se estava certa ou não.

- E o que você está esperando?

- Queria seu apoio, né? Lembra da primeira e última vez que fiz um teste desses? – questionou me fazendo rir.

- Sim. Você tinha acabado de perder a virgindade e comprou quatro caixas de exame para saber se tinha engravidado. Muito idiota. – disse caindo na gargalhada.

- Ih, nem vem que eu bem vi que você fez xixi em um, tá?

- Só porque parecia divertido! Vamos lá, o que você está esperando? Quero saber se vou ganhar um sobrinho ou uma sobrinha!

- Calma, eu estou nervosa e tentando ganhar tempo!

- Por quê? Você não quer?

- Eu quero, esse é o problema? E se eu não estiver?

- Só tentar mais! Tenho certeza que Ben não vai reclamar de praticar. – disse rindo. – Não sabia que vocês estavam planejando ter um bebê.

- Não sei se planejar é a palavra certa. Eu parei de tomar pílula tem uns meses e a gente estava apenas tentando a sorte. Se acontecesse íamos ficar muito feliz, mas agora que a ideia se plantou em minha mente, eu realmente quero esse bebê.

- Amiga, por que você não me contou isso antes?

- Sei lá, Bella. Você anda tão ocupada, não queria encher sua cabeça com coisa que é apenas um desejo meu. Agora que pode se tornar realidade, eu estou contando.

- Ang, não importa o quão ocupada eu esteja. Sempre quero saber o que acontece com você.

- Ok, ok. Desculpa. Estou contando agora: eu quero esse bebê!

- Então vamos logo fazer esse teste! – exclamei ansiosa.

Angela correu para o banheiro e depois nós ficamos paradas, contando os segundos e olhando para o palitinho que indicaria se daqui a alguns meses, minha melhor amiga seria uma mamãe.

- Estou tão nervosa que parece que eu sou o pai. – falei e Ang começou a rir.

- Imagina quando for a sua vez.

- Não, ainda falta muito. – disse. – Nada de bebês por agora, quero curtir cada momento com Edward.

- Até porque com esse seu trabalho é realmente difícil, né?

- Eu sei. – falei bufando. – Eu sinto tanta pressão em cima de mim.

- Por quê?

- Porque se alguém tiver que desistir da carreira, esse alguém tem que ser eu. Edward jamais largaria o que ele faz.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Porque é o sonho dele!

- E o que você faz não é o seu?

- Não sei. – admiti.

O despertador tocou e olhamos uma para a outra. Era a hora de saber a verdade.

- Vê para mim... – ela disse.

- Eu? Tem certeza?

- Sim!

- Em que parte você fez xixi? Não quero tocar na sua urina. – falei rindo e conferindo o que estava escrito no teste.

Quando olhei o resultado, um sorriso enorme ficou estampado em meus lábios e sentia-me ficando um pouco emocionada. Duas linhas: grávida.

- Deu positivo, não é? – ela questionou praticamente se jogando em cima de mim quando eu assenti, afirmando que ela iria ser mamãe.

_Que surreal. Minha melhor amiga estava grávida._

- Eu tenho que contar para o Ben! Ainda faltam 4 horas para ele chegar em casa, não quero falar pelo telefone.

- Faz uma surpresa!

- Vou fazer! Meu Deus, eu nem acredito! Eu vou ver mamãe.

- E eu titia!

- O que você acha, se for menino, eu chamá-lo de Jacob? – ela perguntou e na mesma hora nós duas caímos na gargalhada. – Falando sério, estou muito feliz.

- Eu também estou feliz por você, Ang. Meu Deus, é tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo incrível.

- Eu sei! Tem uma pessoa crescendo dentro de mim! – ela disse apontando para a própria barriga.

- Você vai ser uma boa mãe. – falei com absoluta certeza. – Já posso até imaginar!

- Obrigada. Não queria te incomodar, mas você não sabe como é um alívio estar compartilhando esse momento com você que é minha melhor amiga.

- Ang, já falei que nunca é incômodo. Desculpa por não estar tão presente.

- Eu entendo, afinal acho que a culpa é um pouco minha. Se não fosse por aquela ligação, você não teria tido essa ideia maluca de trabalho. Mas também, graças a isso eu tive a chance de conhecer meu Jacob.

- _Seu_ Jacob?

- Sim. Sai que eu sou uma mulher grávida, não discute comigo que não posso me alterar.

- Vai usar essa desculpa para tudo agora, né?

- Sim. Será que posso dizer que estou com desejo de Jacob?

- Ang, você não presta! – disse com uma gargalhada.

Após me despedir de minha amiga, liguei para Edward para contar a novidade.

- Adivinha quem vai ser titio duas vezes? – questionei.

- Puta que pariu! Não me fala que Alice engravidou do ator pornô?

- Não. – falei rindo. – Ang está grávida. Eu vou ser titia!

- Sério? Uau. Diz que desejo felicidades.

- Ela estava aqui, mas já foi embora. Depois ligo para ela. Fiquei tão feliz pela minha amiga.

- Imagino. Só tomara que ela não tenha a ideia de colocar o nome da criança de Jacob. – ele falou e eu não aguentei, ri tão alto que provavelmente o deixei surto.

O dia passou e foi mais um sem progresso. Nada de matéria pronta.

No amanhecer desse quarto dia sem Edward, meus sonhos foram invadidos pela erótica lembrança de tê-lo dentro de mim. Ele beijava meu pescoço e se movia num vai e vem que me fazia agarrar com força seu corpo, minhas unhas fincando em sua pele. Seus lábios iam de encontro aos meus e eu sussurrava seu nome, sendo tomada pelo prazer. Ele então encostava sua boca ao pé de minha orelha e dizia "Eu quero fazer um filho com você".

Eu acordei decidida. Iria escrever essa porcaria de matéria! Eu era capaz! Tomei um café da manhã caprichado, mandei uma mensagem para Edward dizendo que iria me dedicar com a matéria hoje e que falaria com ele apenas à noite. Sentei a bunda na cadeira com o documento em branco já aberto em meu notebook e coloquei a mão sobre o teclado.

É incrível como certas coisas parecem melhores na nossa mente do que na realidade. Os minutos passaram e se transformaram em horas. Quando observei o céu através da janela e ele começou a escurecer, comecei a chorar que nem uma criança. Não foi um choro de manha ou nada do gênero, foi um choro de frustração, de raiva. Por que diabos eu não conseguia? Era uma simples matéria! Somente quatro páginas.

Se eu não conseguir escrever isso, aí sim que estou ferrada! Já estou queimada com o pessoal do trabalho, só me falta mais essa para completar.

Edward tentou me acalmar no fim do dia, mas era em vão. Nada me deixava tranquila. Na verdade, a única coisa que me faria respirar em paz, era ver a matéria toda escrita.

- Carrapata, vamos fazer o seguinte: eu escrevo a matéria para você.

- Ah, é? – questionei com humor na voz.

- Sim! "Edward Cullen é muito lindo e muito encantador, por isso eu não consegui me controlar e me apaixonei por ele. Ele é muito mais legal que Jacob Black. Ele me ama muito e sempre dava a devida atenção aos meus belos e macios peitos. Ah, e ele também é muito bom na cama. Fim." O que acha?

- Que você é muito babaca. – falei caindo na gargalhada e ele me acompanhou. – Ai Cachorro, onde você estava esse tempo todo?

- Esperando você bater na minha porta.

Ele me tinha no colo e eu ria alto. "Para de rir, Carrapata", ele dizia. Eu não conseguia de jeito algum. "Não tem mais graça", insistia. Eu tentava me controlar, mas lágrimas caiam de meus olhos e minha barriga doía de tanto rir. "É mais forte do que eu", disse entre risos. "Então terei que te calar a força, senhora Cullen". Com isso, ele me jogou na cama e caiu sobre meu corpo, beijando-me até tirar meu fôlego.

_Não sabia se esses sonhos eram uma tortura ou um alívio._

Mais um dia se iniciava. Normalmente, no quinto dia, eu já tinha tudo pronto e estava pesquisando sobre minha próxima celebridade. Bom, hoje era o quinto dia, eu não tinha nada escrito e nem fazia ideia de quem seria a pessoa com quem eu passaria os próximos 30 dias. _Ótimo_.

Os rabiscos feitos em meu caderno vermelho e a intensa luz do monitor pareciam me zombar. Essa era a oitava celebridade, não deveria ser tão difícil assim, – não depois de James – mas, surpreendentemente, era.

Meu prazo se esgotava e eu só podia culpar a mim mesma pela ideia dessa maldita matéria.

O cursor piscava num documento em branco, esperando minhas palavras, mas como começar a história sobre um homem que em apenas trinta dias me fez desejar ser parte desse mundo de fantasias que eu tanto repudiava?

Eu só levantei do sofá para fazer xixi e lanchar. Edward não me telefonou e eu não o telefonei. O dia escurecia e eu prometi a mim mesma que só iria me deitar quando tivesse tudo escrito.

De repente, as coisas foram fluindo, as palavras saindo e era um novo amanhecer quando as quatro páginas foram preenchidas com minha escrita. Reli tudo e estava satisfeita com tudo que expus. Finalmente. Logo após enviar o documento para meu superior, deitei-me e caí num sono pesado, sem sonhos.

Ao acordar, vi que já se passava das 14h e eu tinha 3 ligações perdidas em meu celular. Duas de meu chefe e uma de Edward.

Primeiro foi a vez do trabalho. Jeff me disse que a assessora de Edward havia lido o que foi escrito e que havia obtido seu aval. Alec também conseguiu ler a matéria de imediato e não comentou sobre nenhuma alteração. Ótimo. O ruim foi ser avisada que ele esperaria me ver hoje às 19h para conversamos sobre meu futuro.

Em seguida, liguei para Edward.

- Eu terminei! – exclamei.

- Sophie me falou.

- Você leu?

- Não, falei que só ia ler quando saísse na revista, lembra?

- Sei lá, achei que você poderia ter desistido de esperar.

- Claro que não. Eu estou prestes a entrar ao vivo, Carrapata. Sophie está aqui falando no meu ouvido.

- Pare de me fazer de vilã! – ouvi Sophie falar ao fundo.

- Se você não for sair, liga a TV e me assiste, ok? No canal BCD!

- Ok!

Eu corri para sala e liguei a TV. Não levou muito tempo para Edward aparecer e naquele momento eu me senti como uma de suas fãs vendo meu maior ídolo na TV. Minha barriga estava cheia de borboletas e eu tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Ele cantou algumas músicas de seu CD e, quando eu achei que o programa já estava acabando, ele parou para falar um pouquinho antes de sua última música.

- Eu gostaria de cantar um cover. Essa música se chama "I found a reason" e ela é dedicada para alguém muito especial.

"Oh I do believe (Eu acredito)

In all the things you say (Em tudo que você diz)

What comes is better than what came before (O que está por vir é melhor do que já aconteceu)"

And you'd better come come, come come to me (E é melhor você vir para mim)

Better come, come come, come come to me (Melhor vir para mim)

Better run, run run, run run to me (Melhor correr para mim)"

Eu não acreditava que ele havia feito isso. Edward sabia que todos iam pensar que ele estava cantando para mim – e na verdade era para mim mesma que ele estava fazendo isso. Ao invés de ficar paranoica com o que todos iriam pensar, refleti sobre suas palavras. Olhei para sua imagem na televisão, sorri quando ele sorriu ao finalizar a canção e notei que tinha meus olhos marejados.

Era uma luta interna. Todos esses dias foram. No final da tarde, com minha cabeça no lugar e seguindo em direção ao meu trabalho, eu ainda tinha suas palavras em minha mente.

Eu queria ele, acima de tudo. _Idiota_. _Como se pudesse ser diferente_.

* * *

**N/A: Pessoal, uma nota importante então, por favor, leiam.**

**Meu tempo anda muito curto. Eu tenho demorado para responder as reviews e para algumas pessoas no capítulo anterior até mandei uma resposta padrão porque o tempo que me sobra livre, eu uso para escrever.**

**Eu ainda não tenho o próximo capítulo de CdM escrito, a faculdade está tomando muito tempo (minhas provas começam quinta) e outras coisas pessoais que acabam com o tempo que antes eu usava para escrever. Bom, então estou falando isso tudo para informar que pode ter chances do próximo capítulo não ficar pronto até sexta que vem. O próximo capítulo será um dos mais difíceis para mim, porque a matéria vai estar lá e, assim como a Bella, eu também vou sofrer para escrever isso. Não quero entregar um capítulo todo cagado, ainda mais sendo um que é do final da fic. Não vou ficar séculos sem atualizar e pode ser até que eu consiga postar no meu prazo de sempre, mas dessa vez existe a possibilidade de acontecer diferente. Não vou fazer ninguém esperar séculos pq sei que é frustrante, mas infelizmente fic não é minha prioridade (queria eu que fosse, seria tudo mais fácil). Só faltam mais 3 capítulos e eu já tenho o epílogo parcialmente pronto, então relaxem que não vou dar uma de autora maluca que foge no final da estória.**

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "Um pedido" e é o ponto de vista do Edward sobre o motivo da música que ele cantou e ele refletindo um pouco sobre a decisão que eles tomaram de seguir cada um sua vida normalmente. Eu vou demorar novamente para responder pq tenho grupo de estudos sábado e domingo e tô pensando em pegar o tempo que vai me sobrar para escrever o próximo, então não reparem se eu demorar um pouco. Prometo responder, como sempre faço.**

**Madga, você não deixou e-mail. Não tinha como eu responder. Olhem por favor no meu profile como mandar o e-mail de forma certa.**

**Acho que é só isso pessoal, desculpa pela N/A enorme. Tentarei não demorar.**

**Beijos**

**PS: Tô sem tempo para por agora no profile, mas a música que Edward canta é "I found a reason" da Cat Power. A versão da Cat é um cover da do Velvet Underground. É linda demais, como todas as músicas dela.**


	33. New Day

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha honey pie/beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo.**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

New Day

Eu estava sentada na cadeira aguardando Alec e fingindo que tomava o café que sua secretária havia me dado. Minha mente não parava de trabalhar e eu me questionava o que diabos ele queria falar comigo e por que tanto mistério para saber qual era minha próxima celebridade. Será que eu realmente ainda me importava com aquilo?

Fui pega de surpresa quando a porta da sala se abriu e Alec entrou acompanhado de Jeff, os dois mantinham uma cara que não me dava muitas pistas se a notícia que estava por vir seria algo bom ou ruim, mas minha ansiedade ficou perfeitamente clara quando comecei a bater com as unhas no vidro da mesa.

- Boa noite, Isabella. – Alec falou sentando-se à minha frente e Jeff copiou sua ação.

- Boa noite. – respondi.

- Antes de tudo eu queria falar que fiquei um pouco surpreso com sua matéria.

- Como assim?

- Eu achei que você teria problemas ao escrever algo sobre alguém que, pelo que entendi, você está se relacionando amorosamente. O resultado saiu melhor do que eu esperava. – Alec disse. _Se ele ao menos tivesse ideia do sufoco que foi escrever isso_.

- Que bom. – respondi sem saber o que falar. Eu estava profundamente inconfortável.

- Bom, acho que você já deve ter noção do que nós vamos conversar hoje. – meu chefe falou.

- Na verdade eu não faço ideia do motivo dessa reunião. Acredito que seja algo relacionado à minha próxima celebridade, mas não tenho certeza.

- Também, mas antes de entrar nesse assunto precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas. – ele informou.

- Ok...

- Isabella, quando você me contou sobre essa matéria, eu fiquei meio duvidoso, mas depois de ver a sua dedicação com sua primeira celebridade, Maria, vi que a coisa realmente tinha potencial para a revista. Passar um mês com uma celebridade é algo difícil, até porque você abdica praticamente da sua vida. Você passa a viver algo totalmente fora da sua realidade. Tudo correu muito bem até agora, você sempre foi uma pessoa muito profissional.

- Eu continuo sendo profissional.

- Sim, mas você está publicamente envolvida com uma pessoa com a qual você trabalhou.

- Mas não tinha nada no meu contrato falando sobre isso. Nada que me proibisse. – defendi me exaltando um pouco.

- Eu sei disso, não estou te ameaçando, Isabella. O que estou tentando falar, é que agora eu sei que você está envolvida num relacionamento com um famoso e que isso põe em risco a matéria. Antes eu sabia que o seu maior compromisso era com a revista. Você pode me garantir que hoje as coisas continuam iguais? Não me leve a mal, mas quem pode me dar segurança que daqui a dois meses você não vai largar seu emprego porque as coisas não estão funcionando direito com o seu relacionamento? O que eu quero saber agora é se você é capaz de se dedicar 100% a matéria como antes. O que tenho aqui, – falou pegando um envelope e colocando em cima da mesa. – é um contrato novo. Seu contrato inicial foi assinado um mês antes de você começar a matéria com Maria e ele termina no próximo mês, logo depois da sua próxima celebridade. Esse novo contrato tem duração de dois anos. Seu salário foi reajustado com um modesto aumento e algumas cláusulas novas foram inseridas, uma das quais diz que você não pode se envolver com qualquer outra celebridade que você for trabalhar. Se você quiser um tempo para ler isso tudo, eu aguardo. Única coisa que eu realmente preciso hoje é de uma resposta sua.

Ele empurrou o contrato para minha frente e eu encarei o papel branco.

Dois anos. E o salário... Uau. Porém, todas as coisas que perambulavam minha mente nessa semana retornaram naquele momento. Era realmente isso que eu queria da minha vida? Ficar dois anos seguindo várias celebridades? Se fossem alguns meses atrás, esse contrato seria um sonho, mas agora tudo parecia ter mudado.

No dia em que Angela apareceu em minha casa para contar a novidade que estava planejando ter um bebê – e havia conseguido -, acho que foi a primeira vez que tive consciência das coisas que eu estava perdendo. Era minha vida que estava sendo sacrificada. Charlie sempre falou isso para mim, mas eu achava normal, pois era comum filhos ficarem um pouco afastados dos pais quando trabalhavam – ainda mais sendo em outro estado. Era irônico o quanto as palavras dele faziam sentido agora. Mesmo com 26 anos, eu ainda teimava com meu pai somente para um tempo depois ver o quanto ele estava certo. A canção de Edward também foi outra coisa que acabou mexendo comigo. Será que ele havia escolhido aquela música com o intuito de me fazer voltar para ele?

Me doía demais pensar em ter que escolher entre meu trabalho e meu amor, mas, parada aqui, após ouvir as palavras de Alec, percebi que na verdade a escolha que eu deveria fazer nunca foi essa. Esse tempo todo eu tinha apenas duas alternativas: minha vida ou meu trabalho. Escrever "Celebridade do mês" para a "Crepúsculo" sempre foi um orgulho, pois havia conseguido algo de prestígio depois de trabalhar anos com matérias insignificantes e eu conseguia levar as coisas perfeitamente bem como estavam, mas agora... agora era diferente.

- Alec, sempre foi um prazer trabalhar aqui. Eu nunca tive problemas quando ficava na redação e depois ainda tive oportunidade de crescer escrevendo "Celebridade". Devo admitir que sua proposta é bastante tentadora, mas ao mesmo tempo parece ser algo que irei me arrepender a longo prazo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu preciso de tempo. Eu perdi tanta coisa nesse quase um ano e agora parece que realmente ganhei algo. Eu espero por tudo no mundo que não esteja soando como uma mulher estúpida que larga suas supostas prioridades na vida para viver um romance, mas eu não posso mais continuar fazendo isso. Não quero parecer covarde, até porque desistir disso está sendo uma das coisas mais corajosas que eu já fiz na minha vida. Eu não posso continuar com "Celebridade do Mês".

Jeff, que esse tempo todo esteve comportadíssimo e calado ao lado de Alec, parecia estar tendo uma síncope.

- Bella, você está se precipitando. – ele disse.

- Eu estive refletindo a semana inteira sobre isso, Jeff. Não é uma decisão precipitada.

- O que você vai fazer se esse relacionamento não der certo?

- Eu vou viver minha vida, coisa que a matéria está me impedindo de fazer.

- E por que você decidiu isso só agora?

- Porque tem coisas que somente o tempo faz com que a gente perceba. Eu precisei dessa semana sozinha para refletir realmente sobre meu futuro e foi essa decisão que tomei. Eu não quero sair da revista, só necessito de algo que me dê tempo. Algo que me permita viver minha vida.

- Eu não acho que você está sendo muito esperta. – Jeff comentou debochado.

- Jeff, você pode me deixar a sós com Isabella? Caso seja preciso, não hesitarei em mandar te chamar.

Meu superior não ficou nada contente com a imposição de Alec, mas era inteligente o suficiente para não discutir com o editor-chefe da revista. Quando a sala ficou silenciosa, estava nervosa para saber o que Alec falaria sobre meu pedido de desligamento da matéria.

- Sabe, Isabella, quando os boatos começaram a sair que você estava envolvida com Edward, eu comentei imediatamente com minha esposa, Megan. Ela infelizmente tem que me ouvir falando sobre o trabalho de vez em quando. Eu havia dito que estava preocupado com o destino da matéria, já que "Celebridade do Mês" é o que mais tem contribuído para as vendas da "Crepúsculo" nesse último ano. Bom, Megan me fez somente uma pergunta: "Você acha que pode ser amor?" e eu apenas respondi que em casos em que uma pessoa comum a olho público se envolve com um famoso, a gente nunca pode ter certeza. Ela comentou que era possível e até romântico demais se fosse um sentimento verdadeiro, mas que eu deveria pensar um pouco mais sobre que decisão tomar quanto ao seu futuro aqui na "Crepúsculo". Bom, alguns dias se passaram e uma bela tarde eu estava em meu escritório em casa quando minha esposa bateu à porta e me chamou com urgência para ver algo na televisão. Imagina o tamanho da minha surpresa ao ver Edward Cullen e você na TV?

- No programa de Mary Stuart...

- Sim. Eu fiquei perplexo, mais ainda quando minha mulher disse "Isso aí é amor, Alec. Pode começar a procurar outra jornalista". Eu não dei muitos ouvidos a ela, mas então Megan disse que se eu não acreditava, deveria sugerir que seu salário fosse reajustado para um valor mais do que tentador. Ela me assegurou que você negaria. Acho que eu deveria parar de duvidar de minha esposa depois de quase 20 anos de casamento. – falou com uma risada. - A danada sempre acerta! Bom, tendo esse pensamento que talvez minha mulher pudesse estar com razão, eu preparei um outro contrato.

_Como é que é? Deus, agora fazia total sentido do por que ele não queria ter essa conversa pelo telefone. Se me falassem isso através do celular eu acharia que estavam me passando trote._

- Eu tenho que ser honesto com você, Isabella. Se fosse há alguns meses e você estivesse me dizendo que queria largar a matéria, eu provavelmente não teria outro cargo a lhe oferecer, mas seu relacionamento com Edward muda tudo. A próxima edição da revista vai vender como água, querida. Seu nome está ligado ao de Edward e a partir de agora isso conta muito. Sei que não é legal ouvir isso, pois de certa forma você pode achar que isso menospreza seu trabalho. Eu não gosto de iludir as pessoas. Se você sair daqui, pode ter certeza que não vai demorar para achar outro emprego, mas o motivo da sua contratação vai ser por que as pessoas vão querer explorar esse seu relacionamento com Edward. Não é justo te vender um pacotinho bonito sem informar quais são as causas e as consequências. Além disso, existe mais uma coisa que influenciou minha decisão de querer que você continue trabalhando para nós. Existem duas possibilidades de quem será a próxima celebridade do mês. Uma delas é Jackeline Daniels.

- Ela não estava na reabilitação?

- Acabou de sair e a matéria seria uma boa forma de mudar a visão que todos têm sobre ela, mas isso não nos interessa tanto quando a outra possibilidade. É aí que você entra. A outra celebridade disse que só aceitaria participar da matéria se fosse com você.

- Quem?

- Tanya Denali.

- Sério? – questionei chocada.

- Sim, eu não mentiria sobre isso. Nós já tentamos várias vezes conseguir Tanya para a matéria e ela sempre negou. Agora que ela aceitou, a única condição é você. Essa seria outra matéria que o público enlouquecera para ler. Meu pedido é que você aceite essa proposta e termine seu contrato.

- Eu tenho o intuito de cumprir com o prazo de meu contrato, Alec. – afirmei. – O que eu não posso fazer é continuar com isso. Antes eu levava tudo muito bem, mas parece que agora tudo é ótimo, maravilhoso. Esses dias sozinha em casa, sem ter uma perspectiva de quando eu teria tempo para viver a minha vida...eu não posso voltar para isso. Foi tudo tão sem graça. Não quero deixar a revista, aceito passar o próximo mês com Tanya, mas ela será minha última celebridade.

- Entendo. Eu tenho uma proposta a te fazer, como estava falando antes, o fato de seu nome estar ligado ao de Edward faz com que as pessoas queiram saber um pouco mais sobre você. Eu tentei achar milhões de formas de te arrumar um espaço na revista e me lembrei que você conseguiu um emprego aqui por causa das crônicas que escrevia no jornal da faculdade. Bom, vamos direto ao assunto. Eu quero te oferecer um lugar como cronista na revista, algo pequeno e semanal. Você vai ter esse mês para treinar uma pessoa para ficar em seu lugar na "Celebridade". Ela também irá passar um mês com você e Tanya. Como a ideia da matéria é sua, você receberá um percentual das vendas. Não é a melhor coisa do mundo, seu espaço na revista vai diminuir, mas acho que é o que se adapta melhor a sua rotina. Não tenho como te garantir que será algo fixo e que você irá ficar por tempo indeterminado, tudo vai depender do primeiro mês. Se o seu novo espaço na revista for de agrado dos leitores, conversaremos melhor sobre isso. O que você me diz?

Era muita coisa para pensar nesse momento. A perspectiva de ter um emprego mesmo depois de deixar a matéria a qual me dediquei nesse último ano, era tentadora, mas se deveria ser honesta, me parecia demais que Alec estava usando a minha ligação com Edward para vender revista. Ao menos ele foi honesto. Eu também já conhecia o esquema da revista e gostava daqui... Não sabia o que responder.

- Eu tenho que te dar uma resposta hoje? Sinceramente eu gostaria de pensar um pouco mais sobre isso tudo. Não quero tomar uma decisão somente por impulso. É uma boa proposta, mas eu queria talvez mais umas semanas para refletir.

- Tudo bem, desde que você me dê uma resposta dentro de 15 dias. Vamos conversar agora sobre sua estadia com Tanya Denali?

- Claro.

Nós ficamos conversando por mais uma hora sobre os próximos 30 dias que me aguardavam. Alec havia me dito que Tanya estava contente em participar da matéria e que aceitou dessa vez a proposta porque sabia que eu era uma pessoa de confiança. Acho que ela ainda estava se sentindo um pouco mal pela confusão com Edward. Seria interessante passar um mês com ela e tentar vê-la além de todos os estereótipos que eu havia criado.

Quando a reunião terminou, eu segui direto para casa. Queria contar tudo isso para Edward, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que fosse pessoalmente. Porém, já era muito tarde e sabia que o caminho até sua casa demoraria bastante. Estava quase me aproximando de casa, quando meu celular tocou. Aproveitei que o sinal estava fechado e atendi a ligação.

- Oi, Cachorro.

- Tudo bem, Carrapata?

- Aham, bastante. Queria te ver.

- Eu também. Onde você está?

- Voltando da reunião com Alec.

- E ai?

- Te contarei pessoalmente. Tem como nos encontrarmos amanhã? Queria te ver hoje, mas está tarde.

- Claro. Você já sabe quem é a sua próxima celebridade?

- Sim. Tanya!

- Hmmm...

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Você pareceu desanimado.

- Não, é só que...sei lá. Como Tanya aceitou participar? Achei que vocês já tinham tentado negociar com ela outras vezes.

- Sim! Já tentamos, mas dessa vez ela aceitou. Eu tenho tanta coisa para te contar, Cachorro.

- Que barulho de buzina é esse? Você está dirigindo? – questionou.

- Sim, estou quase chegando em casa.

- Então me liga quando chegar, não quero causar um acidente.

- Ok. Já te ligo.

Não demorei muito a estacionar o carro na garagem e assim que coloquei os pés em casa, sentei no sofá para ligar para Edward novamente.

- Cheguei. – informei. – Sã, salva e sem arranhões!

- Assim que eu gosto. – ele informou e ouvi Nessie latindo no fundo.

- Por que minha menininha está latindo desse jeito? – indaguei.

- Saudades da mamãe. Não adianta eu falar que você está longe, ela não me compreende.

- Também estou com saudades dela.

- Só dela?

- É, acho que só dela. – disse brincando.

- Bom saber...

- Idiota, é claro que eu estou com saudades de você. Só em pensar que a gente vai ficar longe por mais um mês me dá vontade de chorar. – admiti e antes que ele pudesse responder, a campainha tocou.

- Quem está tocando sua campainha essa hora? – ele questionou.

- Não sei. – respondi levantando do estofado e caminhando até a porta. – Estranho, pois não estou esperando ninguém. Deve ser Alice, ela sempre aparece quando eu menos espero.

Minha surpresa foi enorme quando, ao abrir a porta, não vi ninguém. Porém, ao olhar para baixo, vi Nessie sentada no tapetinho que continha a palavra "Welcome".

- Sabe como é, eu tentei falar para ela esperar até amanhã, mas quando ela me olhou com esses olhinhos caídos eu não tive como negar uma visitinha até a mamãe dela. – ele falou com seu sorriso torto aparecendo em minha frente.

Eu não tive nem tempo de racionar, saí correndo de onde eu estava e me joguei em seus braços, tendo plena certeza que ele me seguraria. Eu beijei seus lábios, sua testa, bochechas, todos os lugares que eu conseguia. Ele estava rindo e eu sentia que meu coração ia explodir de tanta felicidade.

- Meu Deus, Cachorro, como eu senti saudades. – disse afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço e sentindo seu cheirinho de sabonete que eu tanto senti falta. Nessie estava no chão pulando e latindo, provavelmente também querendo um pouco de atenção. – Oi, Nessie. Você também estava sentindo minha falta?

Coloquei meus pés de volta ao chão e peguei a cadelinha no colo, a abraçando e sentindo-a lamber meu rosto até não poder mais.

- Daqui a pouco você vai a deixar dar um beijo de língua mais caprichado em você do que eu tive oportunidade de dar. – ele falou ao meu lado me fazendo dar uma gargalhada.

- Deixa de ser nojento, ela só tá lambendo minha bochecha.

- Cuidado então para não virar o rosto porque ela está bem empenhada.

- Ciúmes da Nessie, Edward? Sério?

- Não estou com ciúmes, mas eu fiquei 6 dias longe de você também.

- Bobo! – falei com um riso e ficando na ponta dos pés para que pudesse dar um beijo em seus lábios. Desta vez o beijei com calma, tomando meu tempo. Seu lábio inferior entre os meus, para depois minha língua timidamente fazer contato com a sua. Eu poderia passar dias assim. A felicidade que ele me fazia sentir era tão grande.

- Agora ficou melhor. – disse. – Na verdade para ficar ótimo, só se a gente saísse do meio do gramado e entrasse na casa.

- Ah meu Deus, desculpa. Nem notei que a gente estava aqui ainda. – respondi como uma tonta. A presença dele fazia com que eu esquecesse de tudo. Você veio com Felix?

- Sim, mas ele já foi embora. Acho que você terá que me alojar por hoje.

- Sem problemas! Você quer alguma coisa?

- Não, mas se você tiver um potinho com água, acho que Nessie iria gostar.

- Pior que não tenho nada para dar de comer a ela. – avisei.

- Não tem problema, eu tenho um pouquinho de ração aqui na minha mochila.

- Você veio mesmo preparado, hein? – questionei com uma risada.

- Sim, mas amanhã tenho que ir embora bem cedo.

- Por quê? – questionei fazendo bico.

- Porque tenho uma reunião de última hora com o pessoal da gravadora. Enfim, me conta como foi sua reunião. Quero saber logo como foi.

- Já conto, espera só eu tomar um banho? Tudo que quero é uma ducha quentinha e você me esperando deitadinho na cama.

- Onde fica seu quarto?

- A casa é pequena, tenho certeza que você vai achar. Já volto.

Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei minha camisola, pronta para dormir nos braços de meu amado. Quando cheguei no quarto, ele estava deitado em minha cama, com Nessie aos seus pés e folheando uma revista que estava jogada na minha mesinha de cabeceira, mas o foco de sua atenção mudou quando me viu.

- Acho que essa é a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que te vejo usando algo seu para dormir.

- Coloquei a sua blusa para lavar, já estava ficando nojenta. Hoje pelo menos tenho o cheirinho original aqui comigo.

- Não tenho reclamações quanto ao modelito.

- Para de ficar olhando pros meus peitos, Cachorro!

- Eles parecem maiores.

- Eu estou menstruada, eles estão inchados.

- Eu senti saudades delas. – ele comentou olhando para os meus peitos e me ignorando.

- Cachorro...

- Posso dar um beijo e um abraço _nas meninas_?

- Não, fica quieto! Deixa eu falar! – comentei rindo.

- Estraga prazeres... – murmurou.

- Então tá, não vou falar nada sobre a reunião.

- Estou brincando. Fala, minha Carrapata. – disse puxando-me para sentar em seu colo.

- Eu pensei muito essa semana, sabe? – comecei a falar olhando em seus olhos e deixando meus dedos brincarem com seus fios cor de bronze. – Eu achei que não ia ser tão difícil assim ficar longe de você, mas foi. Nosso plano tinha tudo para dar certo, em minha mente. O problema é que quando eu voltei para minha casa, nada mais pareceu ter graça. Foi como se você tivesse me feito ver as coisas de uma outra perspectiva, como se tivesse me mostrado nesses 30 dias que minha vida antes era sem graça. Quando Ang chegou aqui anunciando que pensava estar grávida eu fiquei muito animada, mas também fiquei chocada, sabe? Ang tem a mesma idade que eu e já construiu tanta coisa na vida pessoal dela, enquanto eu, até mês passado, não tinha nada. Meu único foco era minha profissão e o resto ficou para trás.

- Acho que posso me identificar com você, quanto a isso.

- Pois é. Aí depois teve aquela sua apresentação que você cantou uma música que foi mais um sinal para mim. Eu queria você, Edward. Eu quero você, quero um futuro com você acima de tudo isso. Tenho plena consciência que se continuasse a fazer o que eu fazia, as coisas ficariam difíceis demais para nós dois. Tempo é algo que nenhum de nós tinha a oferecer e a saudade ao invés de nos fazer bem, ia acabar nos prejudicando.

- Carrapata, você... você pediu demissão? – perguntou parecendo estar surpreso com o que eu falava.

- Não. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Eu pedi para sair da matéria.

- Sério? – questionou com um sorriso tão grande que conseguia ver todos os seus dentes.

- Sim. Eu não ia conseguir fazer isso por mais dois anos, Cachorro. Nem por mais um. Eu preciso de tempo para curtir um pouco da minha vida. O tempo passa tão rápido e pouco aproveitei. – falei e ele, como resposta, me tacou na cama e quando notei estava me enchendo de beijos.

- Eu não imaginei que você fosse fazer isso. – comentou com um sorriso que não saia do rosto. – Estava tão inseguro com o futuro, esses dias que passaram, eu achei que nosso plano de ficar separados por tanto tempo não ia dar certo, mas não queria falar nada porque não era justo pedir para você sair do trabalho.

- Pedir não pode, mas cantar uma canção daquelas, não tem problema, né? – brinquei e ele deu seu sorriso torto.

- Não acredito.

- Pode acreditar.

- Você estava tão decidida com o trabalho, o jeito que você falou com seu pai, a maneira que você se comportava quando alguém dizia de forma implícita que você deveria largar o trabalho...

- Eu não queria ser o tipo de mulher que se apaixona e larga tudo para viver de amor. Ainda não quero, Alec tem uma outra proposta de trabalho para mim e acho que isso pode ser a solução de tudo, mas ainda não estou 100% certa disso. Tudo que eu sei, é que preciso de tempo pra mim. Esses dias vivendo além do meu trabalho, com você... era como se tudo na minha vida tivesse cores vibrantes, sabe? E de repente eu cheguei aqui e voltei para meus tons pastéis. Não é assim que eu quero viver. Eu sinto que caso continue com isso, tudo que sobrará depois de um tempo é arrependimento.

- E Tanya? Você me disse que ela é sua próxima celebridade.

- Ela é. Minha próxima e última celebridade.

- E depois? Que proposta é essa de Alec?

- Ele quer que eu seja a mais nova cronista da revista. Ainda não sei como me sinto sobre isso, pois a ultima vez que trabalhei com isso foi quando ainda estava na faculdade.

- Você gostava de fazer isso?

- Sim. Eu amava escrever sobre as coisas que vinham na minha mente, mas o que está me incomodando mesmo é que Alec falou que muito do espaço que ele está me dando, é devido ao fato de nós dois estarmos juntos e que agora todo mundo vai ter interesse em mim, ou coisa assim. Parece que ele está me contratando somente por isso e que eu não seria capaz de fazer um bom trabalho.

- Você já não provou que é capaz, Carrapata? Uma das maiores revistas do país te contratou assim que você saiu da faculdade. Se você tem interesse em continuar fazendo isso, acho que deve aproveitar a oportunidade.

- Eu quero pensar um pouco mais sobre isso. Ainda tenho mais 15 dias para resolver o que farei.

- E depois? Você já pensou nisso? – questionou.

- Como assim?

- A gente. Como vamos ficar depois que você acabar de trabalhar com celebridades.

- A gente vai ficar junto, ué.

- Você vai voltar a morar comigo? – indagou.

- Não. Acho que a gente precisa disso um pouco. Uma distância saudável. Um dia você vai pra um show e eu te surpreendo no dia seguinte te esperando na sua casa. Ou um dia péssimo de trabalho para mim e você chega aqui em casa e me joga na cama fazendo com que eu esqueça todos os problemas. Um tiquinho de normalidade, a gente merece. Quando chegar o dia, nós pensamos em morar juntos de novo.

- Você acha que vai dar certo?

- Acho que sim. Pelo menos agora, quando a gente tiver vontade de se ver, as coisas ficarão mais fáceis. Quero tentar. Se der errado, a gente muda tudo de novo.

- Ok. – ele concordou. – Eu estou tão feliz.

- Eu também. – falei levantando a cabeça e dando um doce beijo nos lábios dele. – Eu te amo tanto, Cachorro. Tenho certeza que a gente vai fazer tudo dar certo.

- Vai sim. Aliás, é capaz até da gente conseguir se ver nesse tempo que você ficar morando com a Tanya.

- Sério? – questionei. – Como?

- Ela ainda se sente um pouco culpada por causa daquela armação de Jessica. Qualquer coisa faço ela se sentir mais culpada ainda e tento te roubar por um dia.

- Você não seria capaz de fazer isso!

- Está duvidando de mim? Não faça isso! Eu sou capaz de tudo nesse mundo para roubar minha Carrapata pra mim!

- Bobo! – exclamei e dei uma risada, não conseguindo conter minha felicidade.

- Eu te amo. – cochichou em meu ouvido e eu o abracei, dando um beijinho em seu ombro.

- Merda! – exclamei lembrando-me de algo.

- O que foi? – ele indagou inclinando-se e olhando para minha face com preocupação.

- Eu vou ficar um mês morando com Tanya! E se eu sair de lá falando "e tal" a cada 5 segundos ou usar "super" antes de qualquer adjetivo? – questionei retoricamente e ele começou a rir de mim.

Logo me juntei a ele e ficamos rindo que nem dois idiotas. Era isso que eu precisava esse tempo todo.

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês  
**_por Isabella Swan_

Foi em uma manhã ensolarada e agradável que eu cheguei à residência de Edward Cullen. Eleabriu a porta com uma expressão de dúvida, cabelos encharcados que pingavam incessantemente em sua face e olhos arregalados de pavor. "O que há de errado com ele?", questionei a mim mesma, mas antes que pudesse pensar que o famoso cantor com milhões de álbuns vendidos por todo território nacional fosse algum tipo de maluco, ele me contou que uma fã tentara invadir sua casa no dia anterior, alegando que era a repórter que deveria passar um mês com ele. Não era por menos que ele estava assustado.

Após ter a confirmação de quem eu era, ele tomou seu tempo para mostrar-me sua casa e estava parecendo um pouco tímido ao fazê-lo, fato que me parecera até irônico, já que artistas gostam de ostentar tudo aquilo que conseguiram com os milhares de dólares que ganham. Mas era apenas o primeiro dia de convívio, as coisas certamente iriam mudar. Ou ao menos era isso que eu pensava.

Fui apresentada a Zafrina, sua cozinheira que curiosamente ele chama de "vovó", já que ela convive com a família Cullen desde que o cantor era muito pequeno. A relação dos dois é deveras peculiar e adorável. O respeito é claramente visível e ao invés de tratar a senhora como uma mera empregada, ele muitas vezes pedia conselhos, abraçava e adorava receber um agrado, como qualquer garoto espera de sua avó. Tive também o prazer de conhecer Nessie, a cachorrinha boxer que Edward trata como filha.

Enquanto no primeiro dia ele tentava se acostumar à minha presença, no segundo as coisas foram ficando um pouco melhores. O dia começou com um longo _photoshoot_ e foi naquele momento que vi o cantor se soltar um pouco mais. Ele era paciente com o fotógrafo e tentava agradar. Nos intervalos sentava ao meu lado e puxava papo, tentando me enturmar em seu mundo. Eram poses atrás de mais poses e o ensaio fotográfico parecia não ter fim, mas esse era somente o primeiro de muitos outros que estavam por vir.

Lembro-me que após a sessão de fotos, seguimos para um pub e o local rapidamente ficou cercado de fãs que haviam descoberto que o astro que tanto admiravam se encontrava lá. Sair do local foi um caos e admito ter ficado bastante assustada com toda aquela comoção.

"Com o tempo você se adapta", ele aconselhou. "Essa é minha vida nos últimos anos, é o preço que se paga".

"Tem algum momento que você se arrepende?", indaguei.

"Não", afirmou com tanta certeza que me recusei a questionar sua sinceridade.

Aliás, sinceridade é uma das palavras que me ajudariam a descrever bem Edward. Desde o primeiro momento que passamos juntos, isso foi algo que reparei. As pessoas costumam dizer que com um tempo as máscaras caem, mas o que acontece quando não existe máscara alguma?

Mais interessante do que observar "Edward Cullen, o grande astro de Hollywood", era vê-lo interagindo com sua família, sendo apenas Edward, o irmão caçula de Alice Cullen, que a infernizava quando adolescente, compondo canções sobre dores de cotovelo e estudantes estrangeiras que vinham até a América somente para roubar corações de pobres e inocentes rapazes.

A família é muito importante para o jovem cantor e ele adorava ter a presença dos familiares por perto, por mais que negasse muitas vezes. Era notório. Tão visível, que seria impossível escrever essa matéria, sem citar todas as pessoas que foram fundamentais para tornar Edward a pessoa que ele é hoje.

O rapaz, com exóticas madeixas cor de bronze, resolveu certo dia comemorar o aniversário de sua mãe com uma festa em sua mansão e foi aí que tive a chance de conhecer a matriarca da família Cullen. Esme Cullen comemorava seus 50 anos e ao vê-la ficou fácil entender de onde Edward havia herdado tanta beleza. Esme é uma mulher de presença e acima de tudo afetuosa. O jeito de falar com o filho, a maneira que ele a respeitava... não era de se espantar que muita gente costume dizer que educação vem de berço. Não foi somente a parte estética que ele havia obtido da mãe.

Carlisle, o patriarca, era mais na dele, mas ao passar apenas alguns minutos em sua companhia, era fácil notar de onde Edward havia adquirido tanto charme.

Já seu irmão mais velho, Emmett, é o brincalhão da turma e quando se juntava com Edward, os dois pareciam retornar aos tempos em que o cantor morava em Chicago e era zombado pelo marmanjo cheio de músculos. Sua cunhada, Rosalie, era outra que não perdia a chance de implicar com o interprete de "Amazing".

Aquilo tudo era muito normal para Edward. Sua família não havia mudado a forma de agir mesmo após alguns números serem acrescentados em sua conta bancária. Por que então, ele deveria mudar?

Edward possui carisma, é engraçado (muitas vezes fazia piadas tão sem graças que era difícil evitar não cair na gargalhada), cara de pau e dono de um sorriso de deixar qualquer fã um pouco zonza. Elogios eu poderia citar muitos, mas talvez o que mais chame a atenção, seja sua paixão pela música.

Ao acompanhá-lo em um _talk show_, vi sua postura mudar por completo em frente as câmeras. Quando o assunto era trabalho, Edward era uma pessoa mais séria e tentava fazer de tudo para por em palavras aquilo que sua música representava para ele. Certas vezes até gaguejava e ficava com uma cara de frustrado, tentando achar uma forma de fazer as pessoas que o assistiam entenderem o que aquilo tudo representava para ele. _O que aconteceu com o homem que fazia piadinhas a cada segundo? Por que ele não está contando algo engraçado e fazendo todos rirem? _No fim percebi que ele simplesmente ficava mais sério porque aquilo não era brincadeira para ele. Edward não quis gravar um CD para ficar famoso e ganhar milhões, mas sim porque queria compartilhar seu dom. É algo que lhe dá prazer e, sem exageros, o completa.

Assim como muitas outras celebridades, ele admitiu que não tinha muitos amigos quando mais novo, coisa que era estranha de imaginar para alguém que se comunicava tão bem. Quando pequeno, Cullen era capaz de sentar-se no piano que possuía na casa dos pais por horas e deixar que a música fosse, muitas vezes, sua única companheira. Este, por sinal, era um hábito que ele admitiu ainda ter.

"Eu só consegui mudar quando descobri que a maior ambição da minha vida era ser um cantor conhecido", confessou-me um dia.

Com o reconhecimento, surge também o lado ruim da fama. Tive a chance de acompanhá-lo nas filmagens de "Eternal", juntamente com Tanya Denali, e vi de perto o burburinho de que um dos jovens mais adorados do momento havia finalmente encontrado sua donzela crescer.

Mesmo com a negação do cantor, os jornais e revistas pelo mundo insistiam em afirmar que o romance era real e que os dois estavam loucos de amor. Nem sempre artistas na reabilitação, escândalos familiares e divórcios são o suficiente para vender algumas revistas, afinal, todos gostam de um bom romance.

No começo, Edward pareceu levar todos aqueles boatos com normalidade, aceitando o fato de que não adiantava negar algo que insistiam em afirmar que era verdade, porém, com o passar dos dias, era mais visível que aquilo estava virando uma bola de neve que a qualquer momento poderia prejudicá-lo se não fosse logo erradicado.

"É melhor não ficar sabendo do que falam", respondeu quando questionei se ele não queria ler uma das matérias sensacionalistas que estampava a primeira página de um jornal. Talvez fosse por isso que ele parecia não se abalar pelas coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor.

A pressão de fazer um novo álbum de sucesso é a única coisa que parece realmente deixá-lo um pouco balanceado. Seu segundo CD, "Flaws", com lançamento nacional dia 19 deste mês, foi preparado com carinho e dedicação, mas como todo cantor novo no pedaço e que acabou chegando ao mundo das celebridades por pura sorte (Edward foi descoberto graças a seu canal de covers no youtube), acha que seu trabalho novo será um teste, algo que prove aos críticos mais temidos que ele possui talento e veio para ficar. De uma coisa ao menos, ele pode estar certo: as fãs estarão sempre presentes para dar apoio.

Falando nisso, nessas quatro semanas, vi fãs de todos os tipos: as que choram, gritam e existem até as que ficam estáticas como se estivessem hipnotizadas pelo brilho de seu admirado astro. Cullen agia de forma graciosa com todas elas, não importa como se comportavam. Ele tirava foto, dava autógrafo e um dia chegou até mesmo a cantar uma música para uma menina que havia ganhado um concurso de uma rádio. Parecia, acima de tudo, agradecido àquelas meninas que dedicavam tanto do seu tempo o idolatrando.

Sua gratidão era tão grande, que chegou a mostrar-me um armário em sua casa que guardava cuidadosamente todos os presentes que havia ganhado nesses dois anos de carreira. "Eu cuido de tudo que é especial para mim", justificou.

Certo dia, uma de suas fãs havia me dito que quem deveria escrever esse tipo de matéria, era uma pessoa como ela, que acompanhou Edward desde o começo e que realmente o conhecia. Hoje, de certa forma, tenho que concordar. Não pelo motivo que ela havia citado, mas porque talvez assim ela pudesse de fato dizer que conheceu um pouco seu ídolo, já que nem sempre o que achamos ser real, é de fato verídico. Porém, é tudo um mundo de fantasias e talvez seja mais fácil acreditar naquilo que mais satisfaz a imaginação.

Foi um convívio divertido e agradável, acima de tudo. Não sei se posso terminar essa matéria dizendo que realmente conheço Edward Cullen a fundo, pois acredito que às vezes nós não somos capazes nem de conhecer a nós mesmos dessa maneira, mas uma coisa é certa: ele é o tipo de pessoa que por mais que você passe horas conversando, ainda dá vontade de saber mais um pouco sobre suas ideias, opiniões e gostos. Um homem sincero, generoso, bem-humorado e incrivelmente belo de olhar. Edward é o menino de ouro de Hollywood, que parece não ligar muito para as consequências da fama desde que ainda possa executar sua maior paixão: a música.

Acho que muitos estão lendo essa matéria à procura de algum sinal do momento em que fique evidente que me apaixonei por ele. Eu poderia citar tudo, mas não foi para isso que me propus a escrever isso. A única coisa que posso lhes garantir, é que se um dia eu pudesse transmitir em palavras tudo que Edward Cullen é, a única conclusão de vocês seria a mesma que a minha: tem como não se apaixonar?

* * *

**N/A: Até que não demorei tanto, né?**

**Vamos lá, tenho coisas pra falar, mas (milagrosamente) não são muitas.**

**Antes de tudo queria agradecer a Taty que me deu um help com a matéria. Nada melhor do que virar para uma jornalista e poder perguntar "tá uma merda?" hahaha. Muito obrigada!**

**Então, vou falar agora do próximo capítulo: esse também vai demorar um tiquinho pra ser postado. Eu ainda estou em provas e embora as de hoje e terça sejam mais simples, tenho uma dia 05 que é aquela que dá vontade de ficar chorando o dia anterior todo falando "Por que eu escolhi fazer isso, POR QUE?". Pessoal que tá na faculdade deve entender bem o que é esse sentimento.**

**Faltam só mais dois capítulos e o próximo é o último antes do epílogo. *suspira***

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo que, na minha opinião, é um dos mais importantes da fic toda.**

**O extra desse capítulo é um tiquinho diferente. Normalmente víamos o ponto de vista do Edward falando sobre algo que já tínhamos visto acontecer. No desse capítulo veremos adiante. Ele se chama "Isso é um sequestro" e é do dia em que Edward decide "roubar" Bella da casa de Tanya.**

**Pessoal que deixou review essa semana e não foi respondido (lembro-me apenas de algumas pessoas: Thamires, Manu, Bruna Vita... teve mais gente), vocês não deixaram o e-mail (e se deixaram foi da forma "errada"), só dar uma olhada no meu profile que tem lá explicando como fazer. (eu vou ficar falando isso até o final da fic HAHAHA).**

**Então é isso. Acho que acabei falando um tiquinho mais do que imaginava.**

**Ah, vou demorar pra responder de novo, mas provavelmente não tanto quanto semana passada!**

**Até o próximo, pessoal ;)**


	34. New Life

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por ser minha honey pie/beta/vendedora de peixe/pata marrom/traficante musical. Obrigada Dans por ficar me ouvindo tagarelar sobre isso no MSN. Obrigada Lou por toda ajuda com a história desde o começo. **

**Esse capítulo é dedicado especialmente a Dans, porque é aniversário dela no domingo (e do meu pai também, mas né...ele não é um leitor de CdM – ao menos eu espero, pelamordedeus). Dans, tudo de bom no seu aniversário e sempre. Que você tire notas boas nas provas para surtar menos e ter mais tempo pra papear comigo! Obrigada pela companhia em CdM e também fora do mundo das fics. Estou torcendo para você ser presenteada nesse aniversário com um Jake (hetero neam) rs. *faz S2 com as mãos***

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

New Life

(_1 ano e alguns meses depois_)

Quando eu achei que poderia sentar-me na cama e finalmente relaxar, Edward fez questão de me lembrar que eu deveria tomar banho e começar a me preparar para o jantar. Eu estava me sentindo exausta e nem um pouco animada com o que havíamos programado para a noite de hoje.

- Por que você foi inventar que a gente deveria ser anfitrião desse dia de Ação de Graças?

- Porque é uma boa forma de reunir toda nossa família e é também uma maneira de anunciar que estamos morando juntos definitivamente. – falou sentando-se ao meu lado e fazendo uma massagem divina nos meus ombros.

- Cachorro, todo mundo já sabe que eu me mudei definitivamente pra cá ontem. Zaza já fez questão de ligar pra sua mãe semana passada quando nos decidimos e Esme ligou para Sue. – contei.

- Como você sabe? – questionou embasbacado.

- Sue contou pro meu pai e ele me ligou para perguntar se era mesmo verdade.

- Meu Deus, nossa família é pior que os paparazzi.

A nossa família de fato não deixava a desejar quando o quesito era fofoca. Sue, após conhecer Esme e Zaza no Natal do ano passado, havia se juntado ao time. Elas passavam horas no telefone semanalmente e sempre fofocando sobre tudo e mais um pouco. Porém compará-las aos paparazzi já era demais. Eles não haviam nos dado descanso nesse último ano; surgiram boatos que eu estava traindo Edward com Jacob e uma vez até mesmo com Emmett. Já Edward tinha supostamente me traído com tantas mulheres, que cheguei a perder a conta. Certa vez ele havia me traído comigo mesma! Nós estávamos indo para uma festa de Halloween e eu usava uma peruca ruiva. Um fotógrafo nos flagrou aos beijos e lá estava a capa de uma revista dizendo que Edward havia me largado para ficar com uma ruiva fatal. Eles são incrivelmente criativos e maus caráteres quando o assunto é matéria para vender revista.

- Não vamos exagerar, também não é assim. – disse me jogando sobre o corpo dele e virando o pescoço para olhar sua face. – Eu realmente estou cansada. Acabei de guardar todas minhas roupas e tralhas, tudo que eu quero é deitar nessa caminha com você ao lado e depois acordar no meio da madrugada para comemorar nossa noite morando juntos.

- A gente já não comemorou ontem? – indagou com um sorriso torto e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Já, mas podíamos comemorar mais uma vez...

- Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, Carrapata: me distrair e fugir do nosso compromisso. Vamos agilizar que seus pais estão vindo pra cá e é provável que sejam os primeiros a chegar.

Essa era a segunda vez que meus pais vinham até Los Angeles, mas desde sua última visita, Edward e eu já havíamos ido a Phoenix três vezes. Papai adorava nos receber e eu tinha que admitir que estava orgulhosa que ele aceitou o genro tão bem. Uma vez nós tivemos uma briguinha boba de casal quando estávamos lá e ao invés de meu pai ficar do meu lado, ficou dando apoio a Edward.

- Que preguiça. – falei praticamente com um gemido.

- Vamos, levanta essa bunda.

- Já vou. – disse me aninhando melhor ao corpo dele. – Aqui tá gostosinho.

- Você está cheirando a suor.

- Estou nada.

- Tá sim.

- Mentira, você só está falando isso pra eu me sentir mal e ir correndo tomar banho.

- Não estou mesmo. Você tá fedendo, Carrapata. – ele falou sério e eu cheirei meu braço. _Ok, talvez ele tivesse um pouco de razão_.

- Ok, estou indo. – disse me levantando. – Vou tentar ser rápida. Se meu pai e Sue chegarem, diga que não demorarei.

Entrei em meu closet e peguei a roupa que já havia separado para a noite. Era um vestido branco justo na cintura e com uma saia mais larguinha. Ele possuía alguns detalhes florais em vermelho e era bem comportado. Como o clima estava fresquinho, optei também por colocar uma meia-calça opaca preta. _Deus, estou passando tempo demais com Alice_.

Estava prestes a entrar no banheiro, quando meu celular começou a tocar. Olhei rapidamente o visor e vi o nome de Jake. Coloquei-o no viva-voz e entrei no banheiro, fazendo o máximo para não perder tempo, pois sabia que se eu demorasse demais, Edward iria vir atrás de mim. Se bem que se ele viesse atrás de mim no banheiro não seria uma má ideia... _Deus, eu estou passando tempo demais com meu namorado_.

- Oi, Jake! – falei enquanto me despia.

- E aí? Já começou o jantar? – questionou.

- Ainda não, vou tomar um banho agora. Meus pais ainda não chegaram, nem os de Edward.

- Você está falando comigo direto do banheiro?

- Sim. Pelada.

- Que nojo, Isabella! – ele deu ataque e eu comecei a rir.

- Nojo nada, aposto que se Edward tivesse aqui nojo seria a última coisa que ele ia sentir.

- A senhorita, hein? Quem te viu quem te vê... – comentou e eu ri mais uma vez.

- Estou tão feliz, Jake. Esse é o melhor momento da minha vida.

- Como foi a mudança?

- Correu tudo bem. Acho que vai dar certo, não é como se nunca tivéssemos morado juntos, né? Fora que esse último mês a gente ficou tão grudado que juntar nossas tralhas foi a coisa mais sensata que fizemos.

- Tenho que concordar. Vocês se dão muito bem convivendo assim. Até hoje quantas brigas sérias mesmo vocês tiveram? Uma, não é?

- Sim, por sua causa!

- Minha causa nada, eu sempre te disse que você tinha que ter contado para ele que eu era gay.

- Eu sei. – falei bufando. – Só de lembrar daquele dia me dá um aperto no coração. Na minha mente ele ia reagir de forma cômica. Jamais imaginei que Edward ficaria tão puto daquele jeito.

A maneira que Edward recebeu a notícia que Jacob era gay realmente me chocou. Tudo aconteceu no dia em que um paparazzo havia fotografado meu amigo e eu em um jantar, enquanto Edward estava fazendo alguns shows em Nova Iorque. Quando meu namorado chegou em casa, alguns dias depois, confessou que não estava gostando nem um pouco da forma íntima que eu lidava com Jake. Ele insistia que por mais que confiasse em mim, tinha medo que Jacob achasse que eu estava dando alguma chance a ele por ser sempre muito afetuosa. Naquele momento eu vi que não tinha mesmo como esconder.

Primeiro ele não acreditou, achou que eu estava de palhaçada com a cara dele. Porém, quando a ficha realmente caiu que eu estava falando mais do que sério, Edward virou uma fera. Achei que ele ia encarar as coisas com humor, mas ele começou a falar que sempre foi sincero comigo, que jamais esperava que eu fosse esconder algo desse tipo dele e chegou a questionar se eu gostava de ver a cara dele de babaca ciumento. Ele saiu de minha casa naquele dia com tanta raiva, que eu passei o resto da noite chorando, percebendo o quão idiota e infantil eu havia sido por esconder algo desse tipo por tanto tempo. Nós conversamos novamente na noite seguinte e depois de um pedido de desculpas da minha parte, conseguimos nos entender, mas ainda assim, notei que ele havia ficado magoado com minha atitude por um bom tempo.

- Eu sabia que ele ia ficar irritado. Bom, de qualquer forma, isso são águas passadas. Diga para ele que estou com saudade. – disse rindo.

- Você adora deixar meu namorado sem graça, né? Aliás, falando em namorado, como estão as coisas por aí? – questionei.

- Tudo as mil maravilhas. Um pouco nervoso, pois os pais dele estão vindo comemorar o dia de Ação de Graças aqui em casa, mas acho que vai tudo sair perfeitamente bem.

- Já está sério assim?

- Nós comemoramos 8 meses semana passada, Bells. Está ficando mais do que sério. Estou pensando em assumir.

- Sério? – perguntei tão surpresa que se o telefone não estivesse em cima da bancada, provavelmente teria caído de minhas mãos.

- Ainda estou pensando nisso. Ele não me pressiona, nem nada, mas sinto que essa mentira já se prolongou por muito tempo. Ainda estou falando com meu assessor e admito que me falta um pouco de coragem. Tenho medo do que isso possa refletir na minha carreira.

- E a sua vida? É a primeira vez que vejo você falando sobre isso, Jake. Acho que você está caminhando para esse ponto. Pode ter certeza que seja lá qual for o resultado final, você tem o meu apoio e o de Edward.

- Obrigado. Estava, ou melhor, estou precisando conversar sobre isso ainda. A gente tem como se encontrar algum dia desses?

- Sim. Tem como ser antes de quarta? Edward vai fazer 2 shows na França e irei com ele.

- Hmmm, que romântico.

- A gente vai tentar aproveitar um pouco, mas ele está indo a trabalho. Estou feliz que a turnê dele finalmente esteja acabando. Todas essas viagens que ele fez no último ano estavam me enlouquecendo.

- Só porque você estava presa aqui e ele fica longe de você. Aposto que se você estivesse desempregada, não ia se importar tanto com essas viagens.

- Eu fico com saudades, mas não posso fazer nada. Pelo menos tudo deu certo, a gente soube lidar bem com isso.

- A coisa mais inteligente que você fez foi largar aquela matéria.

- Eu sei. Mesmo tendo meu espaço diminuído na revista, fico contente que posso escrever sobre as coisas que quero e tenho tempo para curtir minha vida. É um alívio saber que as crônicas estão dando certo. Meu contrato foi renovado por mais dois anos.

Eu estava contente com o resultado que as crônicas tiveram. Era um espaço na última página da revista e o fato de eu não ter que ficar presa a somente um tema, fazia com que minha escrita fluísse mais fácil do que nunca. Graças a algumas cartas que recebia de leitores, percebi que com o passar do tempo as pessoas estavam lendo mais pelo conteúdo, do que para saber mais sobre as opiniões da "namorada de Edward Cullen".

- Gata, a gente tá com tudo!

- Não é? – perguntei retoricamente rindo com ele.

- Vamos nos ver na segunda? Além do papo sério, tenho uns babados para contar.

- Desde que você não comece a querer me dar dicas de como satisfazer meu homem, está mais do que marcado!

- Estava apenas tentando dar um bom conselho. Pode ter certeza que se você tiver com a boca lá e enfiar o de...

- Jake! Não! Não quero dicas, muito obrigada.

- Puritana. – murmurou, mas eu ouvi. – Ai, acho que não vou me aguentar até segunda, tenho que te contar um bafão logo.

- Desembucha!

- Dizem por aí que Jessica está se envolvendo com aquele ator novinho com quem ela está trabalhando. Falo mesmo, porque minha boca não é cadeado!

- Mentira!

- Verdade! Tá rolando maior barraco porque o garoto já tem 18 anos, mas a mãe fica acusando Jessica de ser uma "velha tarada nojenta".

- Gente... Ainda bem que ela não trabalha mais para Edward. Sophie é um amor, fico contente que ela substituiu essa maluca.

- Pois é! Enfim, segunda te informo das últimas que fiquei sabendo por aí.

- Beleza! Jake, tenho que tomar banho antes que meus pais cheguem aqui. A gente se fala, me liga no domingo para combinarmos melhor.

- Ok, gata. Feliz dia de Ação de Graças.

- Para você também! Beijos.

Consegui tomar meu banho em tempo recorde e rapidamente me arrumei. Ao descer para o primeiro andar, Edward já estava arrumado, sentado no sofá da sala e com Nessie descansando ao seu lado.

- De salto em casa? – ele questionou olhando meus pés. – Que milagre é esse?

- Quero fazer bonito, né? – disse sentando em seu colo e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Eu não tenho do que reclamar. Estou animado com a noite de hoje, é sempre bom ter a família toda aqui em casa.

- Eu sei que você adora uma casa cheia. – comentei com um riso. – Que tal se depois que voltarmos, fizermos uma reunião aqui em casa com nossos amigos?

- Acho ótimo.

Ao longo desse um ano, Edward havia se reaproximado de alguns amigos que possuía antes de ser famoso. Ele acabou confessando para mim, certo dia, que tinha medo de que algumas pessoas só quisessem a companhia dele pelo status, mas depois de um tempo foi percebendo que era possível ter bons amigos que não se importavam com o fato de sua foto estar semanalmente estampada na capa de uma revista ou de que seu CD era o número um na Billboard.

- Ben me mandou mensagem agora pouco com uma foto do Henry. Olha isso... – ele disse mexendo no celular e me mostrando a mensagem.

- Não acredito que Angela vestiu nosso afilhado que nem um peru. – comentei olhando a foto com reprovação e ao mesmo tempo querendo rir.

- Dia de Ação de Graças, ela achou que deveria fazer algo temático.

- Pobre criança, minha amiga só está fazendo com ele o que sempre fez comigo: arquivando coisas embaraçosas para contar anos depois e deixar o menino constrangido!

- Isso ela sabe fazer com perfeição!

- Vocês não estão me escutando? – Zaza questionou entrando na sala. – O interfone tocou. Vá abrir a porta para seus sogros, Edward!

- Vamos lá. – falei saindo de seu colo e o puxando pela mão. – Papai provavelmente já vai reclamar que teve que vir dirigindo, quer apostar?

Ao abrirmos a porta, não deu outra.

- Se sua madrasta continuar com essa frescura de que não anda de avião, sinceramente acho que só poderemos nos ver novamente quando você for nos visitar, minha criança. – Charlie falou entrando na casa e me dando um abraço.

- Não falei? – cochichei ao pé do ouvido de Edward.

- Você está se tornando cada dia mais um velho chato, Charlie. – Sue disse bufando e entrando logo em seguida com seu gato no colo. – Desculpa você ter que escutar seu pai reclamando desse jeito, Izzy.

- Tudo bem, Sue.

- Como você está, querido? – ela questionou dando um abraço em Edward.

- Muito bem. Vejo que vocês fizeram uma viagem..._agradável_. – ele disse ironicamente e meu pai olhou para ele como se não tivesse achado um pingo de graça. Eu não me controlei e soltei uma risada.

- Sue, não sabia que você ia trazer o gato. – falei.

- Eu falei para ela que vocês têm uma cachorra, mas ela me ouviu? – Charlie perguntou retoricamente. – Não, óbvio que ela não me ouviu.

- Eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho em casa enquanto passamos dois dias aqui. – argumentou.

- Não sei muito bem como Nessie vai lidar com o fato de ter outro animal em casa. – comentei olhando para Edward e tentando saber qual era a opinião dele.

- Acho que a gente deve manter os dois afastados, por via das dúvidas.

- Se tivesse deixado o bichano em casa, não precisava disso... – Charlie murmurou.

- Onde nós podemos deixar nossas malas? – Sue questionou ignorando meu pai por completo.

- Vou levar vocês ao quarto de hóspedes. – Edward informou.

Enquanto meus pais se arrumavam no quarto, Edward e eu ajudávamos Zaza a por a mesa de jantar.

- Minha mãe está demorando. – Edward disse olhando o relógio.

- Ela e seu pai virão de carona com Emmett e Rosalie. – Zafrina informou.

- Como você sempre sabe de tudo antes de mim?

- Sou bem informada, meu amor.

Não demorou muito e a casa já estava cheia. Esme chegou com todo gás e me envolveu em um forte abraço, confessando em meu ouvido o quão feliz estava que Edward e eu finalmente decidimos morar juntos. Desnecessário dizer que ela também falou que agora um dos próximos passos era presenteá-la com um netinho_. Calma aí, sogrinha, nenhum bebê vai sair daqui ainda. _Doce ilusão achar que Brighton seria suficiente para Esme. Ela paparicava o menino sem parar, mas isso não era motivo para deixar meu namorado e eu em paz quando o assunto era crianças. Bom, ao menos no que dependesse de Rose e Emmett, Esme não demoraria para aumentar o número de netinhos. Todas as últimas vezes que vimos o casal, eles praticamente se comiam com os olhos e não me choquei, quando ao me cumprimentar, Rose perguntou se o quarto que ela costumava ocupar com Emmett ainda estava disponível, pois ela estava no período fértil e não queria desperdiçar a oportunidade.

Carlisle estava ótimo como sempre e a idade realmente o fazia bem – Edward rolou os olhos quando viu que minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas depois que seu pai veio me dar um abraço. _Filho da mãe com certeza vai zombar da minha cara mais tarde, aposto._

Emmett tinha Brighton nos braços e era fácil perceber a semelhança entre os dois. O jeito que Emmett olhava todo babão e orgulhoso para o filho, fazia com que meus instintos se pronunciassem e não consegui evitar o pensamento de como Edward lidaria com um filho nosso.

- Olha quem veio visitar a titia Bellinha e titio Chato. – Emmett falou colocando Brighton em meu colo. O pequenino estava olhando curioso para meu brinco vermelho e suas mãozinhas se esticavam para tocar o acessório.

- Oi, meu fofo! Você estava sentindo falta da titia? Papai e mamãe têm falado menos palavrão perto de você? – questionei ao bebê, mas meus olhos foram rapidamente ao encontro dos de Rosalie.

- Não adianta, a primeira palavra dele vai ser "porra" ou "caralho". Estou tentando me conformar com isso. – ela falou me fazendo soltar uma gargalhada. – Você está rindo porque não tem que escutar os sermões que Esme me dá! Fala pra caralho no meu ouvido.

- Rosalie! – Esme exclamou se reaproximando de nós. – Olha o jeito que fala perto do meu neto.

- Viu? – Rose disse rolando os olhos.

- Carrapata, eu vou chamar seus pais, ok? – Edward informou saindo da sala.

- Porra, ele ainda te chama assim? – Rose questionou.

- Deixa ele, eu gosto! – defendi. – Também o chamo de meu Cachorro até hoje. Se me permitirem, eu vivo grudada nele até o resto da minha vida.

- Gay. – Emmett falou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Ogro. – respondi.

- Você não era assim. – Emmett disse.

- Convivência com seu irmão. – falei saindo de onde estávamos e levando Brighton comigo.

Caminhei até a sala de jantar e vi que Esme, Zaza e Sue estavam numa fofoca sem fim. Edward e papai estavam quietos conversando e pareciam concentrados no assunto. Procurei não os interromper e caminhei até minhas queridas.

- Do que vocês tanto falam? A noite mal começou e já vejo que vocês se juntaram pra fazer fofoca!

- Estamos apenas colocando a conversa em dia, menina. – Zaza disse com uma piscadela.

- Cadê Alice? – indaguei. – Achei que ela já estaria aqui. Falei com ela ontem pela manhã e ela me disse que seria uma das primeiras a chegar pro jantar.

- Liguei para ela antes de sair de casa e o celular estava dando desligado. – Rose comentou juntando-se a nós.

- Será que eu deveria começar a ficar preocupada com minha filha? – Esme perguntou.

- Nada. – Rose aconselhou. – Aposto que ela deve tá dando pro Jasper.

- Rosálie, Brighton está aqui! – Esme reprovou.

- Que foi? Eu falei "dando", podia ter falado "fodendo".

- Ela não vai aprender nunca. – Esme murmurou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Eu vou ligar para Alice. – Zafrina disse saindo de nosso lado.

- O que meu pai e Edward tanto conversam? – questionei olhando para os dois.

- Provavelmente sobre você. – Sue supôs. – É o grande interesse que eles têm em comum. Como você está, meu bem? Feliz com a mudança?

- Bastante. Acho que já era hora, pelo menos foi o que pareceu. Nós sempre caminhamos para esse ponto. Estou animada para essa nova fase da nossa vida. Está tudo dando tão certo, que tenho até medo.

- Pare de bobagem, menina! – Esme disse. – Desde quando vi vocês dois juntos pela primeira vez, eu soube que esse relacionamento daria certo. Vocês estão juntos já há mais de um ano e meio e nada mudou na forma que interagem, talvez pareçam até mais íntimos do que antes.

- Eu sei, mas acho que uma coisa que não mudou nesse período foi minha paranoia. – confessei. – Eu me sinto mais segura, mas acho que é normal ter um medo do futuro quando tudo está perfeito demais. Seja lá o que vier pela frente, quero que ele esteja ao meu lado.

- Ele estará! Meu filho baba por você. – Esme disse com uma risada.

- Já volto. – Rose disse. – Quer me dar Brighton?

- Não, ele está quietinho. – falei olhando para meu sobrinho. – Se ele começar a chorar, te chamo.

- Espertinha. – ela falou. – Já volto, mas se vocês não encontrarem Emmett e eu, é porque entramos em algum quarto e estamos praticando nosso plano de dar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha para Brighton em breve.

- Não entendo como ela consegue ser tão descarada. – Esme disse olhando a nora.

- É o jeito dela. Eu adoro essa autenticidade. – comentei.

- Eu amo Rose. Acho que ela conquistou todo mundo por causa desse jeito. Bom, com certeza foi isso que conquistou meu filho. Só ficaria mais contente se ela falasse menos palavrão perto do meu netinho.

- Não importa se uma das primeiras palavras dele vai ser um palavrão. – Sue disse. – O que importa é a criança ser amada e se sentir amada. Se isso for bem feito, o resto é somente isso: o resto.

- Emmett baba em cima do filho, Sue. – contei. –Você tem que ver as caras que ele faz, é cômico. Rose também não fica pra trás. Ela é uma mãe super protetora. Acho que as únicas pessoas que ela confia para ficar com Brighton somos nós da família.

- Nós não vemos a hora de você também ser mamãe. – Sue admitiu. – Sei que agora não é o momento, por mais que a gente fique falando, mas é uma graça ver você segurando esse bebê.

- Agora de fato não é a hora. Eu quero curtir esse momento, sabe? Ter meu namorado só para mim. Ainda temos bastante tempo pela frente. Por enquanto é bom ficar babando no filho dos outros. Prometo que quando chegar a nossa hora, não hesitarei em contar para as vovós corujas.

- Contar o quê para as vovós corujas? – Edward questionou chegando por trás de mim e colocando os braços em minha volta e de Brighton.

- O dia que a gente resolver colocar uma miniatura nossa no mundo.

- Ah sim. Desculpe informar, mas ainda vai demorar. Eu gosto de ter minha Carrapata só para mim. Ainda não estou pronto para dividir _minhas meninas_ com ninguém.

- Que meninas? – Sue e Esme perguntaram na mesma hora.

- Nada, Edward está falando besteira. – falei sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

- Estou com fome. A gente já pode comer? – ele perguntou.

- Ainda não, sua irmã não chegou. – Esme disse. – Aliás, cadê Zafrina? Ela foi ligar para Alice e até agora não voltou.

- Será que alguma coisa aconteceu? – questionei dessa fez ficando realmente preocupada.

- Espero que não. – Esme disse colocando a mão no coração e olhando ao redor da sala de jantar. – Onde está seu pai, Edward?

- Na sala com Emmett. Fica calma, mãe. – Edward disse tentando tranquilizar Esme.

- Não consegui falar com Alice. – Zafrina informou juntando-se novamente a nós. – O telefone só dá desligado. Já era para ela estar aqui.

- Pessoal, Alice pode ter se atrasado, vamos parar de pensar no pior. – Edward falou tentando acalmar todas as mulheres que estavam ao seu redor.

- Vou falar com seu pai. – Esme disse saindo do nosso lado e indo à procura do marido.

- Estou um pouco preocupada também. – falei para meu namorado. – Alice não tem o costume de se atrasar dessa forma. Nós marcamos o jantar para às 19h, já são 20h.

- Tenho certeza que não foi nada ruim. – Edward falou e no mesmo momento o celular dele começou a tocar. – Deve ser ela!

Ele saiu do meu lado para atender a ligação e fiquei atenta às suas feições, tentando saber se era Alice e se alguma coisa de ruim havia acontecido, mas seu rosto não me entregava muita coisa. Ele apenas murmurava "ok" algumas vezes e vi que parou para anotar algo em uma folha de papel. Minha ansiedade estava quase me matando, quando ele desligou o celular.

- E aí? Era Alice? Ela está bem? – questionei.

- Calma, Carrapata. Era ela sim. Vamos para a sala. Essa todo mundo tem que ouvir.

Quando estávamos todos reunidos, Edward tinha um sorriso nos lábios e parecia que ia contar algo muito interessante. Esme não estava curtindo todo aquele suspense e a sua preocupação com Alice era evidente.

- Mãe, para de ficar dando ataque. Alice está bem. – ele disse. – Mas tenho uma má notícia.

- O que aconteceu? – Esme questionou.

- Ela foi presa.

- O quê? – praticamente todos que estavam na sala gritaram.

- Ela e Jasper foram pegos cometendo um "ato libidinoso". Estão presos e alguém tem que ir até lá pagar a fiança.

- Ah meu Deus! – Esme exclamou chocada.

- Alice não muda. – Carlisle murmurou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Tem como a gente deixá-la passar a madrugada na cadeia? – Emmett questionou e Esme deu um tapa em sua cabeça. – Porra, mãe!

- Respeito! – ela disse. – Nunca pensei que eu fosse dizer isso, mas nós vamos ter que tirar Alice da cadeia. Eu vou sair com o pai de vocês, esperem por nós. Era tudo que merecíamos nesse dia de Ação de Graças.

- Aqui está o endereço da delegacia.– Edward falou ao entregar o papel para Esme.

- Tem ao menos como tirar uma foto pra gente? – Emmett perguntou. – Só para fazer uma comparação com a cara dela aquele dia que foi pega na garagem lá em Chicago.

- Emmett, não aborreça sua mãe, por favor. – Carlisle pediu. – E não me faça recordar daquele dia.

Com a saída de Esme e Carlisle, e nenhuma perspectiva de quando a janta começaria, Emmett e Rosalie acharam que aquele era o momento perfeito para escapar e não foram nem um pouco discretos quanto a isso.

- A gente vai só dar uma rapidinha, tem como vocês darem uma olhada no Brighton? – Rosalie questionou com a cara mais lavada do universo.

- Eu não preciso saber que você vai transar com meu irmão, Rose.

- Ok, então finge que a gente vai...sei lá, observar a arquitetura do quarto. Só me chamem se meu filho precisar de mim.

- Pode deixar. – disse.

- Cuida dele direito, hein? Se meu filho tiver com um arranhão, eu te quebro, Cacatua! – falou e com isso saiu da sala puxando Emmett.

- Ela é muito abusada. – meu namorado murmurou.

- Vocês querem ajuda para olhar esse fofinho? – Sue questionou.

- Não precisa. – falei. – Nós já fizemos isso algumas vezes, Brighton não dá muito trabalho. Acho que o jantar ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, se você e papai quiserem ir para o quarto e darem uma descansada, não tem problema, pode deixar que eu os chamo quando tudo estiver pronto.

- Ótima ideia. – Charlie concordou. – Eu definitivamente poderia aproveitar um cochilo de uma horinha agora.

Com meus pais fora de cena, só estávamos nós três na sala. Essa já era a terceira vez que ficávamos responsáveis por Brighton e nunca foi um incômodo tomar conta de nosso sobrinho. A primeira vez lembro que quase entramos em pânico quando ele começou a chorar, mas até que nos saímos bem. Hoje ele estava mais calmo e certamente estava ficando mais atento a tudo que estava em seus arredores.

Sentei-me no chão com o bebê em meu colo e peguei um enfeite de plástico que estava em cima da mesa para distrai-lo. Edward também fez o mesmo e sentou-se ao meu lado, fazendo caras e bocas para o pequeno que caía na gargalhada quando meu namorado inventava de fazer cócegas em sua barriguinha.

- Parece que ele tá o dobro do tamanho da última vez que cuidamos dele. – Edward disse brincando com o pezinho do menino que após tantos risos, dormia tranquilamente em meu colo. – É meio assustador o quão rápido eles crescem.

- Eu sei. E eles ainda querem outro! Brighton felizmente é uma criança calma, mas aposto que quando ele começar a andar não vai dar descanso a Rosalie.

- Eles vão deixar a gente cuidando dele, isso sim. Você acha que a decisão de se mudar mais pra perto de nós foi mera coincidência?

- Achei!

- Que nada. Brighton vai passar um tempão com os titios. É bom que assim a gente vai treinando. – Edward disse colocando a chupeta na boca do bebê que rapidamente a aceitou, ainda num leve torpor. Eu apenas fiquei olhando para meu namorado com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Que foi?

- "A gente vai treinando". – repeti. – Por um acaso o senhor anda tendo alguma ideia?

- Como você é boba, Carrapata! Não estou falando de algo para agora, mas é bom termos experiência, não acha? Eu gosto de crianças.

- Gosta quando elas estão rindo. Não ache que eu esqueci que toda vez que ele fazia número dois, era a mim que você chamava.

- Fede muito! Eu tenho nariz sensível.

- Não vem achando que você me engana, Edward. – acusei.

- Ok, eu não gosto de limpar bosta. Mas se forem os nossos eu prometo que eu limpo uma vez por semana.

- Ah, tem essa condição? Você é tão espertinho, Cachorro.

- Obrigado! – ele disse me oferecendo um grande sorriso.

- Não sei como eu lidaria com uma criança. – admiti. – Você lembra o que aconteceu mês passado com Tanya?

- O quê? Que você começou a chorar quando ela te contou que tinha perdido a virgindade?

Eu estava na TPM, se serve de justificativa. Nos 30 dias que passei vivendo com Tanya, acabei me apegando a garota de cabelos loiros, cara de boba e uma mente deveras ingênua para sua idade e o meio em que vivia. Era estranho como nesse um mês de convívio, criei um lado meio protetor quando o assunto era a queridinha da América. Tanya tinha milhões de amigos, mas eram poucos os que realmente pareciam se importar com ela. Já no quesito família, ela era mais deficiente ainda. A mãe de Tanya era uma mulher que claramente se aproveitava da fama e dinheiro da filha, mas a menina parecia não reparar muito nisso e sempre que a mãe demonstrava o mínimo de afeto, ela recebia o pequeno sinal de atenção como um homem perdido no deserto aceita água.

Quando mês passado ela me ligou para contar que tinha transado pela primeira vez com seu namorado - o desconhecido professor particular de francês Brandon Bordeaux -, eu fiquei um pouco emocionada. Ela constantemente ligava para me pedir conselhos e não pude deixar de ficar tocada pelo fato que fui a primeira pessoa com quem ela compartilhou a notícia.

- Sim! Imagina se fosse a nossa filha!

- Nossa filha não vai fazer sexo.

- Ela vai Edward.

- Não quero mais falar sobre isso. – ele disse ficando um pouco emburrado.

- Você é adorável, sabia? – questionei me esticando e dando um beijo em seus lábios. – Se um dia eu tiver a oportunidade de trazer uma criança a esse mundo, pode ter certeza que eu não escolheria outra pessoa para ser o pai.

- Também não. Quer dizer, pra ser a mãe. Você entendeu. Por enquanto eu estou feliz com o fato que elas são somente minhas. – falou.

- Elas quem?

- Elas. – respondeu apertando meu peito.

- Que porra é essa que vocês tão fazendo pornografia em frente ao meu filho? – Rosalie questionou entrando na sala e pegando Edward com a boca na botija.

- Só estava mostrando para Bella de onde sai...o leite. – Edward disse e eu realmente preferia que ele tivesse ficado calado.

- Vocês dois são estranhos pra caralho, sabia? Como ele está?

- Dormindo. Você é cega? – Edward perguntou a cunhada.

- Olha, eu só não vou até aí te bater porque pode acordar Brighton e eu quero tomar um banho. Cadê Esme? Ainda não chegaram com a delinquente?

- Não, mas devem estar perto já. – falei. – Ao menos é o que eu espero, porque minha barriga vai começar a roncar daqui a pouco.

- A minha já tá rocando. – Emmett comentou dando um tapa na barriga. – Será que a vó não deixa a gente roubar um pedaço do peru?

- Até parece que você não a conhece. – Edward respondeu.

Para nossa felicidade, Esme e Carlisle chegaram dez minutos depois com uma Alice nada feliz acompanhada de um – aparentemente – tímido Jasper. Acho que homem nenhum ia gostar de ser tirado da cadeia pelos sogros, ainda mais levando-se em conta o motivo pelo qual ambos foram encarcerados.

- Edward, seu filho da puta, eu falei que não era para você contar para a mamãe e o papai e você manda logo eles dois irem me buscar? Grande ajuda!

- Ei, não coloca a culpa em cima de mim. Ninguém mandou você ser uma pervertida!

- Por hoje já chega, não acham? – Esme perguntou. – Vamos logo comer porque acho que todos aqui estamos morrendo de fome.

Nos sentamos à mesa em silêncio e um clima estranho perambulava pela mesa. Estávamos todos encarando o enorme peru que foi posto ao centro da mesa e ninguém dava um pio sequer.

- Nós estávamos apenas conversando, ok? – Alice começou a falar. – Foi tudo um mal entendido. Não tivemos culpa de nada.

- Alice, pelo amor de Deus, o policial falou que encontrou você com o vestido levantado até a cintura e atrás de uma moita, você acha que vai conseguir enganar quem? – Esme questionou um pouco alterada. – Fique quieta e agradeça que nada de pior aconteceu com você. Charlie e Sue, desculpe vocês terem que ver esse tipo de comportamento da minha filha.

- Tudo bem, Bella também já passou por uma situação dessas. – Charlie falou e Edward, que estava bebendo água, praticamente parecia um chafariz, fazendo todo o líquido que estava em sua boca se espirrar pela mesa.

- Quê? – meu namorado questionou.

- Também quero saber que estória é essa, por um acaso o senhor tem outra filha com o nome de Bella? – indaguei.

- Só estava brincando com seu namorado. – papai disse dando uma gargalhada. – Só para descontrair.

E certamente ele conseguiu tal feito. Todos começaram a rir e zombar da maneira que Edward havia recebido a falsa notícia. O assunto fluiu com facilidade depois e parecia uma reunião familiar como qualquer outra. Certas vezes eu nem prestava atenção no que falavam, apenas observava as pessoas que eu tanto amava e que foram fundamentais para mim nesse último ano. Me lembrei então de algo que eu e Esme havíamos conversado tempos atrás. Ela me perguntou quais eram minhas expectativas para o futuro e eu respondi que gostaria de estar me sentindo tão feliz quanto naquela época. Um enorme sorriso se abriu em minha face ao notar que a realidade era muito melhor do que eu esperava.

- Bom, acho que agora é hora de fazermos nossos agradecimentos, né? Estou vendo que vocês estão quase devorando a comida com os olhos. – Carlisle disse com humor. – Gostaria de agradecer pela incrível família que possuo, mesmo com seus defeitos. Agradeço por todos os meus filhos terem achado companheiros que os tratam com amor, assim como encontrei a minha há anos.

- Obrigada, meu amor. – Esme falou dando um beijo no marido e recebendo sons de repulsa dos dois filhos homens. – Infelizmente esse ano eu não vou poder agradecer que meus filhos finalmente amadureceram, mas sou grata por todos os momentos que minha família me proporciona. Cada um de vocês tem um significado enorme em minha vida e por mais que ocorram divergências, não mudaria nada. Ok, talvez eu ensinaria a minha filha como não ser pega fazendo sexo em público.

- Mãe! – Edward, Alice e Emmett gritaram na mesma hora.

- Ah, até parece que vocês não conhecem seu pai e eu. – ela disse virando a taça de vinho.

- Hmmm... Acho que eu vou agradecer agora. – Sue falou meio incerta. – Antes de tudo obrigada por me receberem na data de hoje, está sendo um prazer. Sou grata pela chance de ter duas pessoas incríveis em minha vida, Charlie e Izzy.

- Milagre não mencionar o gato. – Charlie murmurou, mas todos nós ouvimos.

- Se ficar reclamando eu troco seu nome pelo do gato!

- Bom, antes que tenhamos uma briga na mesa, gostaria de dizer que sou sempre grata por todos vocês terem me acolhido como uma parte da família e me tratarem de forma tão carinhosa. Vocês são a melhor família que eu poderia ter pedido a Deus. – Zafrina disse. – Agradeço também por ter tido a chance de ter conhecido meu Liam, que sempre me observa de onde quer que esteja, tenho certeza.

- Eu agradeço por ter todos vocês na minha vida, principalmente Jasper por ter me feito muito feliz nesse último ano. Agradeço também por terem me tirado da cadeia. Mesmo você tendo contado para mamãe, Edward. Não pensa que eu vou deixar passar.

- Esse é o espírito do dia. – Rose falou. – Bom, já tá meio clichê agradecer a família, mas sei que se eu não agradecer vocês vão ficar putos, então eu sou grata por ter vocês em minha vida e também meu pequenininho que a cada dia parece roubar mais um espaço no meu coração. Porra, fico muito sentimental quando falo de Brighton, não quero falar mais nada.

- Eu sou grato por tudo. – Emmett falou e todos ficaram olhando para sua face esperando por mais alguma coisa. – É só isso.

- Eu agradeço por terem pagado minha fiança. – Jasper disse e todos deram um risinho. Era cômico o quão tímido ele era, para alguém que era um ex-ator pornô. – Obrigado também por vocês não julgarem meu passado e me aceitarem como namorado de Alice.

- Bom, vamos lá. Já vi que não vou conseguir escapar disso. Eu agradeço também pela minha bela família e pela oportunidade de ainda estar vivo e ver tudo que minha criança se tornou. Tenho muito orgulho de você, Bella. Sou grato por meu genro, que é uma pessoa boa e que assim como eu, presa pelo bem da menina dos meus olhos. E antes que ela reclame, sou grato pela minha esposa. Com certeza não seria o homem que sou hoje se não fosse por ela.

- Acho que cada um de vocês sabe a importância que tem para mim e espero ter feito isso ficar claro ao longo dos anos. – Edward disse. – Sou grato pelo amor que recebo de todos, às vezes até em forma de insulto, não é Rose? Agradeço por Bella ter entrado em minha vida e continuar me aguentando depois de mais de um ano juntos. Espero que assim continue.

- Obrigada por estarem aqui. – falei. – A minha vida e de Edward acaba de sofrer mais uma mudança, fico contente em poder compartilhar isso com todos. Sou grata pela educação que meus pais me deram, por sempre terem sido meu suporte. Agradeço a vocês que me aceitaram tão rapidamente na vida de vocês, que com apenas alguns dias de convívio eu já sentia que fazia parte, que era esse o meu lugar. Edward... eu nunca conseguiria nem colocar em palavras o quão agradecida sou de ter você.

Todos nós paramos por alguns segundos, olhando um para a face do outro, certamente relembrando de tudo que havia se passado desde o último dia de Ação de Graças – eu ao menos estava – e um sorriso foi se formando no rosto de cada um.

- Agora chega, né? Vamos comer porque ninguém vive só de sentimentos. – Emmett falou levantando e pegando uma serra elétrica para cortar o peru.

Nós comemos, rimos e ficamos jogando conversa fora. Esme estava proporcionando um enorme divertimento depois de ter bebido algumas taças de vinho – ao menos para mim, já que Edward e Emmett não gostaram nem um pouco das piscadelas e pequenos beijos que os pais estavam trocando – e por mais cansada que eu estava, queria que a noite não terminasse nunca. Porém, tudo que é bom dura pouco e todos foram se despedindo aos poucos.

Alice deu a desculpa que precisava descansar após ter um dia cansativo na prisão e se mandou com Jasper. Um tempo depois Carlisle alegou que era melhor ir logo para casa, já que ele estava encarregado de dirigir o carro de Emmett, mas eu desconfiava que ele quisesse mesmo ir embora para aproveitar um tempinho particular com Esme.

- Bom, acho que só sobraram nós. A conversa está ótima, mas seu velho não tem mais a mesma disposição que vocês jovens. – Charlie disse para mim. – Sue está praticamente cochilando na cadeira desde que Zafrina foi dormir.

- Estou nada. Só estou calada, mas prestando atenção. – minha madrasta comentou, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos e pesados, era claro que ela não ia conseguir ficar mais 10 minutos acordada.

- Vamos lá, Sue. Hora de irmos para cama. – ele informou a pegando com cuidado pelo braço.

- Boa noite, pai. – falei lhe dando um abraço.

- Boa noite, minha criança. Estou muito feliz por você. Por vocês. – disse passando a mão por meu rosto e me oferecendo um enorme sorriso, seus olhos pareciam marejados. – Boa noite, rapaz.

- Boa noite, Charlie. – Edward respondeu. – Boa noite, Sue.

- Noite. – ela tentou falar em meio a um bocejo, caminhando ao lado de meu pai.

- Estou me sentindo empanturrada. – comentei. – Acho que não comia dessa forma há séculos. Você vai ter que me carregar para o quarto.

- Hmmm... alguma chance de comemorarmos hoje novamente? – questionou passando o nariz pelo meu pescoço e logo em seguida distribuindo beijos pelo local.

- Talvez depois que eu fizer a digestão. – disse dando um riso bobo. – Hoje foi tão incrível. Estou me sentindo tão radiante de felicidade, Cachorro. Obrigada por tudo.

- Você não tem que agradecer.

- Tenho sim, hoje é dia de Ação de Graças. – falei e ele rolou os olhos. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Carrapata.

- Desculpa interromper vocês dois. – Charlie disse retornando a sala e nos pegando de surpresa. Edward e eu nos distanciamos rapidamente, como dois adolescentes que foram pegos em flagrante por um adulto. – Tenho um pequeno probleminha.

- O que houve? – perguntei.

- O gato fugiu. – ele contou um pouco apavorado. – Sue já está dormindo e eu realmente não quero que ela acorde e fique reclamando no meu ouvido.

- Por um acaso vocês viram Nessie na última hora? – Edward inquiriu olhando os arredores.

- Não! Ah meu Deus...

- Calma, não vamos pensar no pior. Tem algum lugar na casa que a cachorra gosta de ficar? – Charlie indagou.

- No jardim.

Nós corremos para lá e quanto mais perto chegávamos, mais conseguíamos ouvir os latidos de Nessie. Assim que abrimos a porta que dava direto para o jardim, conseguimos enxergar o gato em cima do futton frente a frente com nossa cadela que tinha praticamente o triplo do tamanho do bichano.

- Corre lá, Edward! Nessie vai atacar o gato. – falei apavorada.

Porém, antes mesmo que meu namorado pudesse tomar uma atitude, o gato levantou e foi para cima de Nessie. A cachorra, morrendo de medo, caiu da cama, vindo direto em nossa direção e se escondendo rapidamente atrás de minhas pernas.

- Frouxa do jeito que ela é, achou mesmo que ia atacar o gato? – Edward disse.

- Tadinha, ela só queria brincar. – comentei abaixando-me para fazer um carinho na pobre cachorra que estava assustada. – Vai lá atrás do gato antes que ele venha provocar Nessie, pai.

- É assim que ele me trata. – papai murmurou. – Eu tento fazer um agrado e ele vem pra cima de mim.

Eu tentei conter minha risada ao ver meu pai correndo pelo jardim atrás do gato, mas foi impossível. Edward também tentou ser forte, mas depois de 5 minutos observando a patética cena, meu namorado se juntou a mim e ambos estávamos caindo na gargalhada. Na verdade, só conseguimos parar depois que meu pai ficou reclamando e ameaçou deixar o gato a noite toda no jardim. Nós o ajudamos a capturar o animal e o vimos sair do jardim murmurando profanidades com o bichano no colo.

- Acho que esse gato está dando mais trabalho a ele do que eu dei durante a infância. – disse ainda vendo humor na situação.

- Duvido. Ele já me contou o quão sapeca você era.

- Que mentira! Eu sempre fui boazinha...quer dizer, mais ou menos. E que história é essa que você tá de papinho com meu pai?

- Ué, não posso conversar com meu sogro?

- Te conheço, você quer é descobrir alguma história minha para depois ficar zombando de minha cara.

- Eu não preciso arrumar nada, Carrapata. Aliás, hoje eu estava de olho na senhorita quando meu pai te abraçou, só faltou derreter...

- Para! Eu não consigo evitar, já te disse. Ele me deixa meio intimidada. Sabia que você ia tocar nesse assunto. Vamos deitar, meus pés estão começando a doer.

- Aqui fora? – questionou.

- Um pouquinho. – respondi. – Tem tempo que não nos deitamos aqui e ficamos observando o céu e falando besteira. O que acha?

- É uma boa ideia. Espera aqui, ok? Vou pegar um cobertor dentro de casa.

Ele não tardou a voltar e logo estávamos deitados no _futton_, com Nessie esparramada em nossos pés e cobertos por um macio edredom. Ah, se todas as noites fossem assim.

- Eu amo isso. – comentei.

- O quê?

- Ficar assim com você. Só sentindo seu cheirinho. – disse enfiando meu rosto em seu pescoço. – Gosto de quando você fica fazendo cafuné em minha cabeça e até mesmo quando ficamos calados e tudo que eu escuto é a sua respiração. Me passa uma calmaria.

- Nós deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes. Vir aqui para fora e ficar observando o céu.

- Sim. O céu está tão lindo hoje. – falei virando-me para ele.

Ele colocou uma mecha de meu cabelo que caía sobre meu rosto atrás de minha orelha e ficou fitando meus olhos com tanta intensidade que fiquei um pouco assustada.

- O que houve? - questionei.

- Nada. É só que... Foi aqui que a gente passou nosso primeiro dia juntos, se conhecendo um pouco melhor. Eu estava tão nervoso, mas depois era como se eu já te conhecesse há um tempão.

- Eu lembro. – afirmei relembrando claramente aquele dia. Era como se fosse ontem.

- Foi aqui também que eu percebi pela primeira vez que tinha chances com você. Nós estávamos deitados e você queria impor limites, mas seu pedido foi a maior prova que nos estávamos apenas lidando com o inevitável.

- E depois você cantou para mim. Você nunca joga limpo! Aquela canção... meu coração só faltou sair pela boca. Eu sabia que estava me apaixonando de forma rápida e intensa. Acho que esses são os adjetivos que melhor descrevem nossos 30 dias juntos.

- Sim. – concordou. - A primeira vez que você me deixou te tocar nós também estávamos aqui. São tantas memórias.

- Aham.

- Eu gostaria de criar mais uma. - ele falou saindo de baixo das cobertas e se ajoelhando na grama.

_Ah meu Deus._

- Eu ia fazer isso em Paris porque é romântico e todas essas viadagens clichês, mas... Aqui é o nosso lugar, entende? Cacete, onde tá a porra do anel? - questionou tateando os bolsos, em seguida respirando aliviado por ter encontrado. - Eu sei que você acabou de se mudar pra cá ontem, mas acho que nunca seguimos à risca essa coisa de tempo, não é mesmo? Eu quero continuar acordando com você todos os dias ao meu lado, ou ao menos os que forem possíveis quando as coisas ficarem mais caóticas. Quero uma família, uma esposa, _uma senhora Cullen_. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, Bella. Você aceita ser minha Carrapata pra sempre?

Sabe nos filmes quando a mulher é pedida em casamento e depois de umas três lágrimas se joga em cima do noivo gritando "Sim! Sim!"? Bom, não foi isso que aconteceu comigo. Eu estava chorando, mas era mais como uma enxurrada. Nenhuma palavra parecia sair de minha boca e a cada segundo que passava, Edward ficava aparentemente mais nervoso.

- Só pra esclarecer, você tem que responder "eu aceito", quer dizer, eu ao menos espero que seja isso que você vai falar. O anel nem é tão grande porque eu sabia que se fosse enorme você ia reclamar. E eu escolhi a safira azul porque eu gosto de azul e quando você usa essa cor também é legal. Merda, eu devia ter escolhido rubi, né? Quem vai usar é você, deveria ser a sua cor favorita. A gente pode trocar, Carrapata. Pelo amor de Deus fala alguma coisa. Além de eu estar realmente nervoso a grama está pinicando meu joelho através da calça. Carrapata, chega de chorar! Sério, seu nariz tá escorrendo, tá ficando tudo muito nojento. - com seu último comentário, finalmente dei uma risada e limpei meu rosto.

- Pra sempre, Cachorro. Sua Carrapata pra sempre. - disse e então o puxei para cima da cama comigo e me taquei em seus braços, amando o som de sua risada e os beijos que vieram depois disso.

- Calma, eu tenho que por o anel. Você gostou? Muito exagerado? – perguntou colocando o objeto em meu dedo anelar.

- Eu amei. – respondi sinceramente olhando o anel. Era lindo e de fato não muito grande. Possuía duas safiras azuis na ponta e no centro um diamante.

- De verdade ou só pra fazer com que eu me sinta melhor?

- De verdade, ele é lindo. Não importa se é uma bijuteria ou um anel de milhões de dólares, o significado é o mesmo. Eu serei a futura senhora Isabella Marie Cullen.

- Será que a gente tem como incluir Carrapata aí no meio? – ele perguntou fazendo-me rir.

- Quando você comprou isso? Você mudou de ideia quando? Meu Deus, tem milhares de perguntas rondando minha mente.

- Comprei mês passado. Eu pedi a permissão de Charlie hoje e quando a gente veio para cá...sei lá, não quis mais esperar.

- Mais alguém sabe?

- Não. Provavelmente se alguém além de Charlie tivesse conhecimento, você ia ficar sabendo da proposta antes de eu ter a chance de te pedir em casamento.

- Sua mãe vai surtar! Zaza também! Meu Deus, Alice vai querer planejar o casamento, tenho certeza. E nem quero falar nas suas fãs. Agora que a maioria pareceu simpatizar comigo, vão me odiar por completo por te tirar do mercado.

- Eu estou fora do mercado desde o dia que você apareceu na minha vida, Carrapata. Para de drama. E se Alice ficar enchendo o saco, já falei que você pode mandá-la à merda.

- Não faria isso com ela. Fora que pode ser uma boa ajuda, ela entende melhor dessas coisas do que eu.

- Estava pensando em um casamento em julho, no verão.

- Ok. – concordei com um enorme sorriso. – A gente ainda tem tempo para essas coisas.

- Você está tão feliz. – ele disse com uma risada. – Eu posso ver claramente em seu rosto.

- Eu estou! Você também. Hoje foi incrível. – suspirei lhe oferecendo um abraço e depois um longo beijo.

Ele retribuiu com a mesma paixão e quando nos demos conta, estávamos retirando peças de roupa e com a respiração ofegante, tentando nos manter escondidos embaixo das cobertas.

O futuro era incerto, mas tomaríamos um dia após o outro, como sempre foi no começo. Cada dia uma descoberta e mais uma razão para estarmos juntos. Grudadinhos, como ele uma vez me disse: um Cachorro e sua Carrapata.

* * *

**N/A:**** Quase duas semanas, acho que foi o máximo que fiz vocês esperarem por atualização, né? rs.**

**Bom, ai que gostinho de final. Esse capítulo em si é o final, pra falar a verdade. Temos mais um que será postado no dia 14 que é o epílogo, mas ele vai ser só uma espiadinha no futuro desses dois.**

**Tô meio sem saber o que escrever, pra ser sincera hahaha (aquelas cafonas que ficam emocionais porque a fic tá realmente perto de acabar).**

**O extra desse capítulo eu ainda não preparei, quero saber a opinião de vocês. Pode ser qualquer coisa que tenha ocorrido entre o período do New Day e esse New Life. Pode ser o dia em que o Edward descobre que o Jake é gay, a conversa que Edward teve com Charlie, um dia de fofoca entre Esme, Sue e Zaza, Edward e Bella cuidando de Brighton pela primeira vez. Enfim, vocês que escolhem...Eu vou dando uma olhada nas reviews e o que chamar mais minha atenção, escrevo (também falo pelo twitter depois que for decidido e qlq coisa deixo vocês opinarem por lá também se ficar em dúvida entre algum).**

**ATUALIZAÇÃO QUANTO AO EXTRA: ** Vou fazer o extra deles cuidando do Brighton pela primeira vez. Outro que muita gente pediu foi o que o Cachorro descobre do Jake. Bom, se eu fosse escrever esse, certamente não seria um extra engraçado/divertido. Ia ser dramalhão mesmo. Como a fic tá no fim, não acho que é uma boa. Talvez depois do fim me dê a louca e eu faça um outro outtake sobre isso, se voces realmente tiverem a curiosidade. **O extra desse capítulo se chama "Não deve dar tanto trabalho...né?"**

**Bom, acho que é isso. No próximo eu falo mais (provavelmente bem mais hahaha). Curiosa para saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo.**

**Beijos e até sexta que vem.**

**PS: Tem um link no profile com o nome "Lena", leiam ao contrário (para não estrar a surpresa pros que não leram :p).**


	35. Epílogo

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Resolvi aparecer um pouquinho mais cedo.**

**Os agradecimentos deste capítulo serão feitos no final.**

**Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até aqui :')**

* * *

**Celebridade do Mês**

Epílogo

_(__7 anos depois)_

Olhando tudo ao meu redor, sabia que deveria ter escutado o que Edward havia me dito. Não tinha nem uma semana que Carmen entrara de férias e a casa já estava um caos. Tenho certeza que se eu virar para meu marido e falar que nós devemos contratar uma faxineira substituta, ele vai ficar me enchendo o saco e falando que eu deveria parar de ser teimosa.

O relógio marcava 7 horas da manhã e eu me sentia exausta, me arrependendo de ter concordado em receber essa visita.

Caminhei até a sala, escutando um barulho, e sabia que Edward estava lá ao ouvir a sua voz.

- Cadê minha Carrapatinha? – indagou.

Parecia que um furacão havia passado pela sala. Em frente ao sofá havia quatro cadeiras e um lençol jogado em cima delas, formando uma cabana. Várias almofadas estavam largadas pelo chão. Edward estava atrás do sofá fingindo procurar algo.

- Eu estou aqui! – falei entrando no cômodo.

- Ei! Eu sou a Calapatinha! – Amy falou colocando o rosto para fora da sua cabana.

- Eu ouvi a voz da Carrapatinha? – Edward perguntou, obviamente fingindo não ter ideia de onde Amy estava.

- Se esconde, Carrapatinha! – avisei para ela que, ao ouvir meu conselho, entrou de novo em sua tenda.

- Carrapata, por um acaso você viu sua miniatura?

- Não... – respondi entrando na brincadeira.

- Eu acho que você está mentindo.

- Eu não sei de nada.

- Sabe sim! Acho que vou ter que te atacar... – ele falou vindo para perto de mim. – Quem sabe assim você não me conta onde está a Carrapatinha?

Antes que eu pudesse inventar alguma desculpa, Edward estava com os braços ao meu redor e atacando meu pescoço com beijos.

- Carrapatinha, me ajuda! – pedi e não levou dez segundos para minha pequena aparecer e começar a puxar a perna de Edward.

- Laga a mamãe! – Amy protestou.

- Ah! Aí está a senhorita! – ele falou a pegando imediatamente no colo, ganhando gargalhadas de nossa filha.

Amy era meu clone, como meu pai e Edward gostavam de dizer. Ela tinha minhas bochechas rosadas, meu cabelo castanho e meus expressivos olhos – exceto por suas cores. Os seus olhos eram azuis, provavelmente uma herança de Carlisle ou de minha falecida mãe, Renée. Outra coisa que ela tinha parecida comigo era o apelido, já que não desgrudava de mim e de Edward.

A notícia que eu estava grávida de Amy nos pegou completamente de surpresa. Na verdade, nós achávamos que era tudo uma pegadinha de Emmett, já que fizemos o exame no dia 1º de abril, mas não. Sete meses depois eu estava dando à luz a minha pequenina.

As coisas não foram fáceis nessa época, pois Edward estava no fim de uma turnê quando ela nasceu. As brigas aconteceram e não foram nada bonitas, mas conseguimos dar um jeito, como sempre demos. Zaza e Esme foram de grande ajuda durante o tempo que Edward estava fora e até mesmo Jake, que sempre que podia vinha visitar a afilhada.

- Já tá na hora da minha festa? – Amy questionou.

- Ainda não, meu amor. – falei. – A sua festa é só amanhã.

- Falta muito?

- Você tem que dormir e aí, quando acordar, será o dia do seu aniversário e a tarde iremos fazer uma grande festa. – Edward explicou para a menina em seu colo.

- Posso mimir logo? – perguntou.

- Não, só à noite.

- Mas eu quelo bolo. E pesente. – falou animada arregalando os olhos e provavelmente já pensando em como queria sua festinha.

- Só amanhã.

- Que saco! – ela exclamou fazendo um bico.

- Sem pirraça, Amy. – disse com reprovação e ela virou o rosto abraçando Edward.

Minha menina passou a semana inteira falando da sua festinha. Ela iria completar quatro aninhos e sua ansiedade parecia aumentar a cada dia. O tema escolhido foi "Princesas da Disney" e a pequenina estava louca para se vestir de Branca de Neve.

- Vai com a mamãe que o papai vai tomar banho. – Edward disse a pondo no chão.

- Mamãe tá bigando comigo. – ela falou cheia de manha segurando meu marido pelo pescoço.

- Não estou brigando, só não quero você fazendo bico toda vez que as coisas não saem do jeito que você quer. Vem, vamos lá fora ver se chegaram mais coisas para sua festa. – disse pegando seu casaco e esperando que ela o pusesse, já que lá fora estava fazendo frio.

Nós estávamos saindo da sala, quando Zaza apareceu afobada à nossa frente.

- Vocês têm que ver o que está acontecendo lá fora. – Zafrina comentou e nós corremos para o jardim, doidas para saber o que tinha deixado a vovó tão perplexa.

Quando chegamos ao meio do gramado, eu quis dar uma gargalhada. No dia anterior, nós montamos um pula-pula para Amy, já que ela havia pedido isso de aniversário. Digamos que Lily, filha de Nessie, também tenha gostado do presente. A cachorra pulava sem parar e latia para nós, suas orelhinhas balançando no ar.

- Mamãe, olha a Lily! – Amy exclamou soltando uma risadinha.

- Acho que ela também curtiu seu brinquedo, Carrapatinha.

- Desce, Lily! – ela gritou para a cachorra, mas isso só parecia a empolgar mais. Nessie latia ao lado de minha filha, provavelmente implorando para sua cria deixar o pula-pula também.

- Lily, está frio demais! Vamos lá para dentro! – tentei chamá-la, porém nada adiantava. Nem mesmo o frio parecia espantar a cadela de seu divertimento.

- Posso bincar com ela? – Amy pediu.

- Nesse frio? – questionei.

- Só um pouquinho! – disse empolgada, implorando-me com seus grandes olhos azuis.

- Só um pouco, ouviu? Vou arrumar aquela bagunça que você fez na sala com seu pai. Pode ficar observando essa sapeca, Zaza?

- Fica, bisa! Por favor! – a pequena pediu praticamente saltitando.

- É claro, meu anjo! – Zaza respondeu animada ao pedido de sua bisneta. Essa aí estava perdida, fazia tudo que Amy queria.

Retornei para a sala e comecei a catar as almofadas que estavam no chão. Procurando algum tipo de distração enquanto cuidava dos afazeres domésticos, liguei o projetor e coloquei no canal de notícias. Já estava com tudo praticamente pronto, quando quase caí dura no sofá ao ver a imagem de James.

- O estado de saúde do famoso ator James Howard ainda é desconhecido. A faxineira que cuidava da casa do astro ligou para a polícia por volta das 6 horas dessa manhã e informou que ao chegar ao apartamento de James, ele estava no chão inconsciente. Acredita-se que o ator tenha sofrido uma overdose de cocaína. Ao ser questionada pela policia, a faxineira - que prefere não ser identificada – admitiu já ter desconfiado que James fazia uso de drogas ilícitas. A notícia foi um choque para os admiradores do ator. Em breve voltamos com mais informações.

Estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos, que nem notei o momento em que Edward entrou na sala acompanhado.

- Ele estava chorando? – perguntei levantando-me rapidamente, um pouco preocupada. - Não ouvi o monitor tocar. Acho que o som estava alto demais.

- Não. Quando saí do banho ele estava parado no berço quietinho, ia fazer uma cara feia, mas o peguei no colo e ele acalmou. Ele não para de chupar meu dedo, acho que está com fome.

- Tá na hora de papar, não é meu amor? - questionei tirando Josh dos braços de Edward e sentando-me para dar de mamar.

- Isso ele adora! - Edward falou. - Dá até pra notar que é meu filho pela vontade que ele mama.

- Para de falar besteira. - disse com uma risada. - Ele está ficando cada dia mais parecido com você.

- Você acha?

- Aham. Meu menininho lindo, igual meu marido.

Ele apenas sorriu e deu um beijo em meu ombro.

- Obrigado.

- Por...?

- Por tudo isso que você me deu nesses últimos anos. Josh, Amy e um amor incondicional.

- Você não precisa agradecer, Cachorro. Você é a pessoa que eu escolhi passar o resto da minha vida. E como eu sei que você é um marido muito compreensivo... Tem como a gente arrumar uma faxineira enquanto Carmen está de ferias? Eu sei que falei que não precisava, mas eu não vou dar conta.

- Eu já contratei. Ela chega amanhã. Eu sabia que não ia dar certo, Bella, Josh nasceu tem 20 dias, não precisa ser um gênio pra saber que você não ia dar conta de cuidar da casa.

- Não sei se fico ofendida ou agradecida.

- Posso escolher por você? – perguntou com um riso. – Onde está Amy?

- Lá fora. Lily estava saltitando como uma louca no pula-pula. Amy pediu para se juntar a ela e não teve como negar. Daqui a pouco Zaza a traz aqui pra dentro.

- Nem acredito que amanhã ela vai fazer 4 anos. – ele disse. – Estou ficando velho.

- Pelo amor de Deus, não vamos entrar nesse papo de idade. Quem diria... eu falando que queria ter meu primeiro filho aos 36. Ainda nem cheguei lá e já temos dois. Não que eu me arrependa.

- Muito menos eu. – meu marido falou passando a mão pelo cabelo de Josh que ainda mamava tranquilamente em meu colo.

Nós estávamos quase hipnotizados pelo pequeno, quando Amy veio entrando de fininho na sala acompanhada de Zaza. Ela tinha olhos curiosos, certamente ainda com um pouco de ciúmes do irmãozinho, mas era claro que também estava feliz por ter mais uma companhia. A pequenina amava quando falávamos que ela, por ser mais velha, tinha que sempre cuidar e tratar bem o caçula.

Ela largou a mão de Zaza e foi correndo para o colo de Edward, ainda sem pronunciar uma palavra, seus olhos não desgrudando do irmão.

- Ele vai pra minha festa? – Amy questionou o pai.

- Você quer que ele vá?

- Sim. Ele é meu imãozinho.

- Então ele vai.

- Ele vai comer bolo também?

- Não, ele ainda não pode. Está vendo como ele é pequenininho? – ele questionou e ela assentiu. – Quando ele for maior, vai poder comer bolo junto com você.

- Por que ele pode usar pepeta e eu não? – questionou com um bico.

- Porque você já é uma mocinha. – respondi. – Você não quer usar seu batom rosa amanhã?

- Quelo!

- Então, como você ia usar batom com a pepeta na boca? – perguntei e ela deu os ombros, sem saber o que me responder.

Ela esticou a mãozinha timidamente e começou a tocar o cabelo do irmãozinho. Edward e eu apenas trocamos olhares e um sorriso.

- Ele tem a mão menor que a minha! – ela disse observando cada detalhe do pequenino. – Ele vai ficar do tamanho do papai?

- Talvez, ainda não temos como saber.

- Eu quelo ficar igual a você, mamãe!

- Você ficará mais bonita. – falei dando uma piscadela a ela.

Quando Josh acabou de mamar, meu marido o pegou no colo para que pudesse arrotar. Em seguida, caminhou até o rádio e colocou um CD. Desde que eu havia lhe contado que meu pai sempre escutava músicas antigas comigo quando era pequena, Edward quis fazer a mesma coisa com nossas crianças. Todo dia ele colocava alguma canção de anos atrás e pegava Amy e Josh para dançar.

- Vem. – ele falou chamando nós duas. Ele me entregou o bebê e pegou Amy no colo, em seguida me aproximando de seu corpo, de modo que parecia que nós estávamos todos nos abraçando.

- Você parece cansada. Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? A gente pode pedir pra jornalista voltar outro dia, Carrapata. – Edward disse.

A qualquer momento, receberíamos a visita de Hellen, uma das novas jornalistas da "Crepúsculo" que trabalhava com a matéria "Celebridades", como agora era chamada a extinta "Celebridade do Mês". A matéria havia sofrido uma reformulação e agora 5 meninas eram responsáveis por escrever toda semana um pouquinho sobre cada artista que conviviam durante o período de sete dias. Comemorando 50 anos da revista, foram escolher logo Edward e eu para participar.

- Não. Tudo bem. É bom que assim eles vão ver que a gente não vive só de luxo. – falei com uma risada.

- Coitada, ela vai sofrer amanhã quando nossa família estiver toda reunida. – ele riu um pouco mais alto.

- Vai achar que veio é para um hospício. Deus, amanhã essa casa vai estar uma loucura.

- Tem certeza que não quer desistir?

- Não. Eu me orgulho de cada um de vocês. Deixe que ela nos veja como realmente somos, não há nada a esconder. Somos apenas uma família louca, unida e amada. – comentei dando um beijo nos lábios do meu eterno Cachorro.

Estava quase me envolvendo demais no beijo, quando ouvi um flash. _Zaza_.

- Desculpa, não consegui evitar. – ela disse com o celular em mãos. – Vai ficar linda essa foto num porta-retratos.

- Você não toma jeito, vovó. – Edward falou meneando a cabeça.

- Foi sem querer. Estava vindo apenas para informar a vocês que a jornalista está lá fora, pedindo para entrar. Posso falar para Dimitri deixá-la entrar?

- Sim. Pode deixar.

Antes que a jornalista tivesse chance de entrar em minha casa, resolvi aproveitar mais um pouquinho o momento que tínhamos juntos, a sós. Sentindo o cheirinho de sabonete de meu marido, o aroma do talco de Josh e o perfume infantil de Amy. Meus três cheirinhos favoritos. A música ecoava pela sala e palavras melhores não poderiam ser ditas.

"_It's a new dawn (É um novo amanhecer)  
It's a new day (É um novo dia)  
It's a new life (É uma nova vida)  
For me (Para mim)  
And I'm feeling good (E eu estou me sentindo bem)"_

* * *

**N/A: ACABOU.**

**Pronto, só isso que eu tenho pra falar. Brinks, senta que lá vem a história (ou me ignora, pode ser também).**

**Como eu havia dito antes, esse capítulo é somente para darmos uma olhada no futuro desses dois, nada tão explicativo quanto o capítulo anterior. Só para dar aquele gostinho. (Pronto suas Nazarés, tá aí as 'criança' hahaha...até parece que eu maníaca por bebês do jeito que sou não ia colocar umzinho, neam)**

**Se ninguém reparou, os 3 capítulos que vieram antes desse têm um trecho dessa música usada no final, "Feeling Good" (a versão da Nina Simone). Era uma forma de tentar passar que tudo aquilo que aconteceu naquele período levou a Bella até esse final.**

**O extra desse capítulo se chama "Família" e é o ponto de vista de Edward no momento que ele acorda nesse capítulo.**

**Como eu sei que tem gente que não tem saco, vou separar aqui por tópicos.**

**- Eu falando bagaralho (aka O monólogo de Berry)**

**Eu lutei muito pra escrever uma long fic porque sempre achei que eu não ia dar conta. Sempre li muita fic e ficava puta da vida quando as autoras levavam eras pra atualizar (real life bla bla bla wiskas sachê) e meu maior medo era começar algo que eu não ia colocar um ponto final. Estou contente por ter conseguido :)**

**Quando a ideia de CdM surgiu, eu fiquei um pouco relutante. Falei diversas vezes comigo mesma "Garota, não começa a escrever essa merda porque você não vai acabar", mas até parece que eu escuto essa voz interior.**

**Então eu fui lá, na inocência, escrevi o prólogo. Depois que comecei, não consegui largar o Cachorro e sua Carrapata. Acho que eu nunca tinha parado para refletir o quanto escrever uma long fic dá trabalho. Os personagens basicamente não largam de você em momento algum. Sério mesmo, eu estava almoçando e de repente tinha uma ideia "Hmmm isso ficará legal numa parte da fic" ou tomando banho (campeão de ideias) ou até mesmo quando estava cobertinha na minha caminha, com meu edredom gostoso e pronto... lá vem a ideia de uma cena que eu tenho que escrever imediatamente ou ela vai sumir da minha mente pra sempre (melhor é quando você digita no celular e tudo some no dia seguinte e quando você reescreve jamais é igual). Alguém que escreve fic deve provavelmente se identificar com alguma das situações acima.**

**Nesse um ano que escrevo CdM (sim, o prólogo foi escrito um ano atrás...eu quis adiantar o máximo que pude porque sabia que a faculdade não ia me deixar escrever o tanto que eu queria), recebi comentários que me deixaram enormemente feliz e espero que a fic tenha feito o mesmo com vocês. Minha proposta desde o começo era escrever uma comédia e tentar arrancar alguns risos. Eu sentia muita falta de comédias quando lia fic aqui. Ainda tenho muita vontade de escrever comédias, é um gênero que me sinto deveras confortável.**

**Obrigada a todos vocês que comentaram, que indicaram, que falaram pelo twitter, etc... a fic provavelmente não teria tomado essa proporção se não fosse por vocês.**

**- Eu agradecendo um bando de gente (aka Aquela parte que se eu tivesse no Oscar, iam começar a tocar a música para me expulsar do palco).**

**Vamos na ordem em que as pessoas conheceram CdM para não criar desavenças.**

**Dans: Obrigada por ter aguentando firme esse um ano de fic. Você foi a primeira pessoa que leu CdM (CAGOU MUITO PRO PRÓLOGO...HAHAHA, aposto que você está me xingando agora) e sua sempre presente empolgação foi uma das minhas maiores motivações. Ganhei não só uma ótima leitora, como uma ótima amiga. Vou ter que ser muito criativa para escrever outra fic que vai fazer você chorar e tremer o tanto quanto CdM. ;)**

**Lou: Foi na gordice no butequis que te contei sobre a ideia de CdM e você me perguntou "Mas vai ser uma comédia, né?" e acho que foi naquele momento que me dei conta que CdM ia ser de fato ser uma comédia. Obrigada por ter me ligado um dia e ter me ajudado a planejar os últimos capítulos de CdM (viu que o Edward no programa de culinária acabou entrando? Hahaha).**

**Cella: Minha beta substituta! Desculpa pelos e-mails na madruga boladona e por ser uma fic writer chata pra caralho. Você é uma beta muito boazinha e sei que o tempo não estava ao seu lado nesse período. Valeu por consertar meus erros e principalmente minhas repetições (já estou pensando aqui que escrevi para caralho e deve tá cheio de palavra repetida).**

**Vevê: Companheira de write-along! Obrigada pela companhia enquanto eu escrevia, por sempre me responder quando eu falava "ai inventa um nome aí pra mim" ou qualquer coisa do gênero. CdM acabou, agora só falta você acabar as suas. Só te digo uma coisa: VAI NA FÉ. HÁ!**

**Obrigada também ao resto do pessoal que ajudou de uma forma ou outra ao longo da fic.**

**- Deixem reviews (aka Aquele momento que a maioria já deve ter desistido de ler isso aqui)**

**Vamos falar desse tópico tão adorado pelas leitoras rs. Pessoal, deixar review não custa nada, é de graça mesmo. O dedo não cai, a autora não morde e nem vai rastrear o seu IP para saber quem foi que mandou a review (eu pelo menos não vou porque só de pensar me dá preguiça). Deixem reviews para suas fics favoritas, com ou sem extra. Escrever fic dá trabalho e assim como a gente não tem obrigação de escrever, sei que vocês não tem obrigação de comentar, mas é algo tão rápido e simples, que as vezes somente um "sua fic é muito legal" ou até mesmo uma crítica construtiva, já ajuda. Tem muita fic boa por aí que recebe 5, 6 comentários por capítulo e é uma pena. As pessoas parecem apreciar, comentar no twitter, no msn, no cafundó de Judas, mas tem medo/vergonha de comentar. De ler lemon ninguém tem vergonha, né seu bandisafada?**

**Muita gente começa a ler fic por causa do número de reviews (duvido que não tenha aparecido uma leitora aqui que começou a ler e pensou "Hmmm essa fic tem xxx reviews, então deve ser boa"). Se nenhum autor quisesse ter leitores, não postava sua fic aqui. Deixava tudo num arquivo do Word e pronto, a fic era pra si mesmo. Por favor, apreciem os autores que vocês gostam. Se a fic que você adora tem pouca review e você nunca deixou uma, experimente deixar, as gringas tão ai com fic de 20 mil comentários, porque aqui no fandom brasileiro a gente não consegue chegar nem perto disso? Deixem os autores saberem a significância que a fic deles teve, é muito tempo gasto em cima de algo que as pessoas parecem ler e descartar.**

**- Dúvidas que vocês podem ter (aka Aquele momento em que as pessoas que pularam as coisas acima provavelmente têm interesse em ler)**

**Leitora: E os extras? Cadê?**

**Berry: Para ler os extras é preciso comentar nos capítulos que você quer o extra.**

**Leitora: Vou comentar porra nenhuma.**

**Berry: Aguarda dezembro chegar.**

**Leitora: Cadê o casamento? Cadê o nascimento da Amy e do Josh? CADÊ? CADÊ?**

**Berry: Eu tenho dois outtakes planejados, que se o tempo me permitir postarei até o fim do ano. Um é do casamento dos dois e outro sobre todo o período de gravidez da Amy. Se tem algo que vocês querem muito ver, podem sugerir...eu provavelmente sentirei saudade desses dois e vou querer escrever algo curtinho.**

**Leitora: Vai escrever mais nada não?**

**Berry: Não sei. No momento eu tenho 3 coisas para escrever. Os dois outtakes acima e um capítulo a mais para minha o/s "No Caminho Certo", coisa que farei em breve. Tenho ideia para uma long fic que eu só vou postar mesmo se conseguir escrever boa parte dela antes (ano que vem é meu último na faculdade e eu jamais postaria alguma coisa que eu não vou ter tempo para escrever). Essa fic é bem diferente e lida com o tema de adultério rs, algo um tico mais dramático. Ainda penso em escrever alguma outra comédia, porque gosto. Vamos aguardar...quem ainda tem interesse em ler algo meu, pode me colocar no author alert que vocês irão receber qualquer coisa que eu postar. Tentarei não ficar muito tempo longe.**

**Acho que é isso. Obrigada mais uma vez. Sentirei falta de diversas pessoas que comentaram aqui.**

**Beijos e até uma próxima.**


End file.
